Alguien que cuide de mí
by bellatrix996
Summary: AU Bellamione. Hermione Granger vive su último año en Hogwarts con la amenaza de la inminente guerra contra Voldemort. Durante el baile de Navidad, se entristece porque parece Bellatrix Black, su profesora de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, no ha asistido... La gryffindor deberá plantearse si a pesar del pasado oscuro de la bruja puede confiar en ella.
1. Chapter 1

-¡Los de séptimo año por aquí, por favor! - Exclamó la profesora McGonagall.

Era tradición que los alumnos del último año de Hogwarts fueran los encargados de abrir la cena y el posterior baile de Navidad. No obstante, Hermione no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa mientras desfilaba hacia la mesa presidencial del brazo de Cormac McLaggen . Y a pesar de ser el efecto buscado, tampoco ayudaba el nerviosismo que sentía al escuchar los cuchicheos de sus compañeros sobre su deslumbrante aspecto. Llevaba el pelo en un moño, se había maquillado suavemente para acentuar sus rasgos y había elegido un vestido rojo hasta las rodillas que mostraba que la chica más brillante de su generación se había convertido en una mujer.

Los elfos domésticos se habían esmerado en la decoración del Gran Comedor, seguramente para intentar olvidar con la fiesta la acechante guerra que se fraguaba tras los muros del castillo. Decenas de mesas evitaban la división habitual entre las cuatro casas, todas adornadas con guirnaldas de flores y con elegantes centros de mesa en forma de criaturas mágicas. El techo reflejaba la nieve que caía suavemente en el exterior del castillo y cientos de velas flotaban sobre las cabezas de los asistentes. La seguridad también era notable: una docena de aurores intentaban pasar inadvertidos mientras recorrían con la mirada cada rincón sopesando posibles peligros. En cuanto los convidados estuvieron sentados en las mesas de su elección, Dumbledore pronunció un breve brindis animándolos a ser valientes y a permanecer unidos -nada original- e inmediatamente todos se abalanzaron sobre los abundantes platos.

Hermione se sirvió un plato de empanada de calabaza mientras intentaba integrarse en la conversación de sus compañeros. Pronto perdió el interés y como tenía por costumbre -o por vicio más bien- desde que cierta bruja se incorporó a la plantilla durante su quinto año, no pudo evitar desplazar su mirada hacia la mesa ocupada por el profesorado. No fue capaz de explicarle a su racional cerebro el agudo pinchazo de tristeza que sintió cuando no vio entre ellos a la misteriosa profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Snape tampoco estaba, pero Hermione ni se fijó en ello. Cuestión de prioridades. Sabía -intuía más bien-, por conversaciones que había escuchado entre Alastor Moody y otros miembros de la Orden, que tanto su profesora favorita como el maestro de pociones compartían un turbio pasado relacionado con el Señor Oscuro. Pero solo eran rumores.

Lo que sí resultaba una prueba más palpable del poder y el férreo carácter de Bellatrix Black eran sus clases. La bruja demostraba un control de las artes oscuras que podrían hacer frente incluso al propio Voldemort. Alguna vez, tanto Harry como Hermione intentaron sugerirle que incendiar el aula o amenazar con maldiciones imperdonables a los alumnos no era la forma más adecuada de enseñar. Gracias a consejos así, Gryffindor perdió varios puntos. A Bellatrix le divertía ver las cosas arder y no le gustaba que nadie le dijera cómo debía actuar, ni siquiera su alumna más brillante. Además, podía deshacer cualquier hechizo con un desganado gesto de su varita. Corría la legenda de que cuando algún alumno era realmente impertinente o se dedicaba a estudiar el físico de la bruja en lugar de sus lecciones, le lanzaba un _Crucio _y después de disfrutar, sumía a toda la clase en un encantamiento desmemorizante. Black era admirada y temida a partes iguales.

Pero no estaba en la cena. Hermione no podía regalarse la mirada con los sugerentes labios rojo sangre, ni con la piel pálida y delicada de su cuello, ni con los corsés que oprimían los pechos de su profesora haciéndolos sobresalir aún más. "¡Para! ¡Céntrate, Hermione!", se reprendió la chica volviendo a la realidad. Envidia. Sin duda era envidia de ese cuerpo de infarto lo que sentía Hermione al mirar a Madame Black. Tenía que ser envidia. Era imposible que fuese otro de los pecados capitales... Llevaba inmersa en esa guerra interna desde la primera clase que tuvieron con la bruja oscura hacía tres años: le bastaron cinco minutos para comprender lo inteligente que era su profesora y la necesidad que iba a tener de esforzarse al máximo para impresionarla durante el resto de su estancia en el colegio.

"Me gustan los chicos, como debe ser", se intentó convencer Hermione. Miró a Ron que discutía sobre quidditch con McLaggen con la boca llena. El pelirrojo sentía más rabia que envidia por no haber sido elegido como acompañante y su rival parecía más interesado en usar a la chica dorada como trofeo que en prestarle atención. Hermione sacudió la cabeza. "Vale, mis compañeros no me atraen en absoluto, pero las chicas tampoco", reflexionó. Observó a Ginny hablando de pociones amorosas y a Luna saludando a criaturas mágicas que solo ella parecía ver. Sí, las quería casi como a hermanas, pero no sentía ninguna atracción. Sus conversaciones sobre chicos y escobas a menudo resultaban vanas e infantiles para alguien con tanta sed de conocimiento. No tenían el aura misteriosa, ni el ingenio, ni esos profundos ojos casi negros que parecían haber vivido tanto... ni la cintura de avispa de la bruja oscura... "¡Mal! ¡Hermione, mal, no puedes pensar así de tu profesora!". Ahí fue cuando Hermione decidió centrarse en la cena y en hablar con sus compañeros.


	2. Chapter 2

Nota: Nunca había subido nada aquí, no sé bien como funciona y pierdo la paciencia enseguida jeje. Pero quiero daros las gracias de todo corazón a los que habéis leído, seguido y comentado el primer capítulo. No os imagináis la ilusión que me hace. ¡Un millón de gracias!

* * *

Al terminar la cena, con un chasquido de dedos del director, las mesas se desvanecieron y el Gran Comedor se convirtió en un inmenso salón de baile. Una banda de rock famosa en el mundo mágico comenzó a desgarrar la noche con sus canciones. A ambos lados de la sala aparecieron puestos de bebidas vigilados estrechamente por McGonagall y Ojoloco Moody: dado el clima de guerra y la gente mayor de edad presente, había ponche de frutas, cerveza de mantequilla pero también whisky de fuego. Había que tener cuidado con quién accedía a cada bebida.

Varios chicos pidieron bailes a Hermione y ella accedió. Música, desenfreno, amistad, alcohol... Lo necesitaban. Mañana ya se preocuparían de la guerra y de los viajes misteriosos con el director para buscar horrocruxes. De momento necesitaban bailar para evitar mirar a la muerte. Lo mismo debía pensar Harry cuando sobre la medianoche se acercó a su amiga:

-Toma, Hermione, creo que nos lo hemos ganado.- Susurró el chico extendiéndole un vaso con tres dedos de whisky de fuego.

-¡Harry, esto es todo alcohol! Sé que tenemos la edad, pero nunca hemos bebido... ¿cómo lo has conseguido?- exclamó Hermione tan preocupada por las normas como siempre pero aceptando, no obstante, el vaso.

-Ojoloco. Se me ha acercado con dos vasos y ha sentenciado "Son tiempos difíciles, señor Potter".

-¿Qué sentido tiene eso?- Preguntó Hermione casi indignada.

-Ninguno, Hermione- suspiró Harry- pero aún así...

Ambos se encogieron de hombros y con una mirada de mutuo entendimiento -es verdad, se lo habían ganado- brindaron y dieron un trago. Mala idea. Ninguno de los dos había probado antes una bebida tan fuerte. Sintieron un sabor seco en sus bocas, fuego deslizándose por sus gargantas que se convirtió en una agobiante sensación de calor al llegar al estómago. Ambos tosieron y perdieron el habla por unos segundos.

-Hemos vencido a dragones y mortífagos pero nos ahogamos con un vasito de nada, ¿eh, señor Potter? ¿Granger?- Preguntó una voz profunda y sexy a sus espaldas.

Se giraron y tragaron saliva una vez más. Ahí, junto a la entrada del Gran Comedor, en toda su maravillosa gloria estaba Bellatrix Black. El vestido negro de encaje y terciopelo se ajustaba perfectamente a sus curvas, empezaba por un escote que se debatía entre la elegancia y la provocación y terminaba vaporosamente rozando el suelo. A pesar de ser un par de centímetros más baja, la profesora igualaba la altura de Hermione con unos tacones altos que pocos podrían llevar con su gracia. Su abundante masa de pelo azabache caía en perfecto descontrol sobre sus hombros con un par de mechones enmarcado sus facciones aristocráticas.

-Pro...Profesora...- balbuceó Harry a quien Bellatrix intimidaba especialmente por las historias que había oído contar a su padrino.

Por su parte, el cerebro del trío de oro ni siquiera llegó a articular una palabra. Bastante hizo con obligar a sus ojos a subir hasta alcanzar los de la bruja.

-Po-Potter- contestó burlonamente la jefa de Slytherin- Esperemos sinceramente que tenga más valor para enfrentarse a Voldemort que a mí, porque si su retórica se limita a la aquí desplegada, estamos más perdidos que la belleza de Umbridge.

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír ante la metáfora. Por crueles que fuesen sus palabras, escuchar a Bellatrix vanalizar sobre el tema que tenía a toda la comunidad mágica sobrecogida, le hacía sentir que si la tenían de su parte, la victoria era bastante más probable. Como si hubiese leído su pensamiento, la duelista le guiñó un ojo acompañado de una sonrisa seductora. E inmediatamente recuperó la máscara de seriedad.

-Me da igual la edad que tengáis. Es evidente que deberíais limitaros al ponche de frutas.- Sentenció la profesora mientras les hacía un gesto a ambos para que le entregaran los vasos-Déjenos el alcohol a los que sabemos beber, pequeño bebé Potter.

Tras este comentario, Bellatrix se dirigió hacia la parte de la sala donde estaban los profesores, no sin antes beberse de un trago el contenido de ambos vasos mirando a los ojos a sus estupefactos alumnos.

-¡Quién se cree que es!- Exclamó Harry indignado y herido en su orgullo cuando la duelista se hubo perdido entre el tumulto.

-Probablemente tenga razón, Harry. Es más sensato volver a la cerveza.


	3. Chapter 3

¡Gracias mil a Sara y a BellaMadameLestrange por vuestros comentarios! Y a quienes habéis seguido y favoriteado la historia jeje. Es mi primera publicación y cada interacción me hace súper feliz.

* * *

Durante el resto de la velada, Harry y sus compañeros se pusieron como meta intentar conseguir la mayor cantidad de alcohol posible. Entretanto, Ron lanzaba miradas despectivas a Hermione mientras él y Lavander se besuqueaban a la vista de todos. De su acompañante, hacía rato que la chica no sabía nada. A pesar de haber procurado beber poco, la estudiante no pudo evitar sentirse agobiada. Se alejó con la excusa de ir al baño y se sentó en un banco lateral para serenarse. Y para buscar con su mirada a la mayor de las Black.

Le costó poco localizarla en una esquina al otro lado de la sala. Aunque hubiera cientos de personas ahí congregadas, la profesora de Defensa tenía un aura que parecía atraer a Hermione como la comida atraía a Ron. En su pálida mano sujetaba un vaso de whisky que, a juzgar por la mirada perdida y cansada de la profesora, parecía haber sido rellenado varias veces. Casi nunca se relacionaba con el resto de los profesores. A muchos les intimidaba casi tanto como a sus alumnos; otros desconfiaban de la decisión de Dumbledore al contratarla (a pesar de ser la mejor duelista y conocedora de las Artes Oscuras de toda Inglaterra o quizá precisamente por eso). El propio director sabía que la bruja solía preferir la soledad. Era probable que el único motivo de su presencia en la fiesta fuese el alcohol.

Eso mismo le había contado Sirius a Hermione cuando esta le había interrogado hace años sobre su atractiva e inteligente prima. El carácter huraño y su eterna necesidad de soledad. Era algo que comprendía: al fin y al cabo, ella siempre había preferido la compañía de los libros a la de sus amigos. La sabelotodo no podía evitar pensar que igual era que ninguno de aquellos hombres estaba a la altura de la profesora."¿Pero tú sí, verdad?", se preguntó burlonamente a si misma.

El curso de su pensamiento quedó interrumpido cuando vio que Moody, aún más áspero en sus movimientos que de costumbre por el efecto del alcohol, se acercó a hablar con Black. La morena no parecía en absoluto interesada en el tema. Sus gestos reflejaban apatía cuando comenzó la conversación, hastío cuando los gestos de Ojoloco se hicieron más bruscos y finalmente rabia cuando el auror abandonó todo esfuerzo de parecer cordial.

Hermione sentía una curiosidad enorme. Desde donde estaba, no podía oír nada. Captó por las expresiones del hombre referencias a "El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado" y a magia negra. La estudiante se levantó para acercarse casualmente y salvar a su profesora del aparente interrogatorio. Frenó en seco cuando vio que Moody intentaba agarrar la muñeca izquierda de la duelista. Bellatrix, con una rapidez más animal que humana, le propinó una bofetada que sin duda dejó impresión en el veterano auror. Lo siguiente que vio la chica fue el vuelo del vestido negro alejándose de la sala.

Alrededor de Hermione y por todo el comedor la gente seguía bailando, gritando y bebiendo ajena a cualquier disputa. Su cerebro práctico y racional le aseguró que eso mismo debía hacer ella. No tenía ningún sentido salir del castillo -menos en estos tiempos- en pos de una persona a todas luces enfurecida y que quería estar sola. Obviamente, Hermione desoyó la orden. Tan pronto como se sobrepuso a la sorpresa, empezó a esquivar gente para llegar a la puerta por la que había visto salir a la profesora. A los cinco minutos, se encontró en el terreno exterior de Hogwarts.

Aunque la nieve no era muy espesa, la noche era fría. Hermione murmuró un encantamiento para conservar el calor corporal y empezó a escrutar la oscuridad de la noche. Por suerte, la luna llena pronto se reflejó en la grácil silueta que se alejaba ligera en dirección al Bosque Prohibido. La estudiante marchó todo lo rápido que le permitían sus zapatos de fiesta en pos de la mujer. No le hizo falta recorrer muchos metros porque la duelista, siempre al acecho, se giró en cuanto sintió que alguien la seguía e inmediatamente apuntó con su varita. En cuanto vio quien era, Bellatrix guardó la varita y esbozó una media sonrisa sorprendida.

-Granger, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No os han dicho que es peligroso salir? Parece que la imprudencia de Potter es contagiosa.- Comentó la bruja con un tono que reflejaba más diversión que reproche.

-Profesora...-empezó Hermione arrepentida de actuar a lo loco sin ningún plan ni explicación para sus actos-. Que... quería saber si se encontraba bien...

Bellatrix enarcó las cejas asombrada por la pregunta.

-Perfectamente, ¿por qué no iba a estarlo?- contestó cruzando los brazos justo debajo del pecho, haciendo que su busto resultara aún más pronunciado.

-La he visto antes... discutiendo con Moody y...-Hermione se sonrojó no solo por admitir que había espiado la conversación sino porque le estaba costando mucho subir la vista a los ojos de su profesora.

-Mirando a donde no debemos, ¿eh, Granger?- la cortó con sorna Black.

-Yo...eh...- Balbuceó Hermione.

-El demente de Ojoloco es problema mío. -Sentenció Bellatrix con gravedad mirando a los ojos a su alumna. Seguidamente se acercó a ella hasta casi rozar su cuerpo y le susurró al oído en tono coqueto -Y mi escote también.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Hermione al sentir en su piel el cálido aliento de su profesora. El tono juguetón generó también una ráfaga de deseo que comenzó en su estómago y se extendió hacia partes más íntimas. "¡Malditas hormonas!", se reprendió Hermione, "¡Di algo! ¡Responde algo! ¡Lo que sea!". Una vez más, las palabras no acudieron al rescate. Hermione no fue capaz de levantar la vista del suelo mientras Bellatrix contemplaba a su alumna predilecta. A los pocos segundos, la bruja oscura suspiró y con tono cansado pero suave, dio la conversación por zanjada:

-Vuelve dentro, Granger.

La duelista se giró y se alejó veloz hacia el bosque.


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola de nuevo! Esta iba a ser la última parte de la historia, pero como me di cuenta de que escribir me ayuda y me siento mejor, seguiré hasta llegar a veinte capítulos o así. Muchísimas gracias de nuevo a los que comentáis, seguís y favoriteais, que sepáis que os amo mucho desde la silla de mi ordenador jeje.

* * *

Los guiños, los comentarios con doble sentido, las miradas, las sonrisas burlonas... ¿Bellatrix se comportaba así con todo el mundo? Hermione no podía dejar de mirarla mientras se alejaba. ¿Sentiría ella algo parecido? ¿Las cosquillas en el estómago, la debilidad en las piernas, el calor en el pecho? No. La experimentada y preciosa bruja no iba a temblar como una adolescente por una alumna del montón. "¡Pero no soy del montón!", objetó Hermione contra su propio juicio. Vale, es evidente que ella no siente mariposas revoloteando, ¿pero y la soledad? ¿Y el miedo a una guerra que acabe contigo y nadie te recuerde porque simplemente no has tenido a nadie?

"Me enfrenté a un troll con once años, ¿y me da miedo enfrentarme a mis sentimientos, por muy absurdos que sean?". Envalentonada con estos pensamientos y con el alcohol en sangre, Hermione se quitó los zapatos de tacón, los tiró en medio de la nieve y corrió con toda su energía hacia el objeto de su deseo.

-¡Pero qué demonios...!- Exclamó Bellatrix girándose en cuanto oyó que la seguían de nuevo.

No pudo acabar la frase porque Hermione se abalanzó sobre ella y estampó su boca contra los labios rojo sangre de la duelista. Con más necesidad que delicadeza, la joven deslizó un brazo por la tensa espalda de la bruja. Bellatrix, paralizada, no respondió al beso, pero dejó que la chica siguiera por unos instantes profundizando en su boca. Cuando su cerebro respondió al fin y le gritó lo inapropiado de la situación, la matriarca de los Black se separó y miró a Hermione con los ojos completamente abiertos.

La sabelotodo no sabía si reír o llorar. ¡¿Pero qué había hecho?! Por supuesto que Bellatrix no sentía lo mismo, cómo iba a corresponderla una mujer que podía tener a cualquiera que deseara. Y sin embargo, era la experiencia más íntima que había compartido en su corta existencia. Krum, Ron... ninguno de sus escasos besos y tonteos previos podía catalogarse como nada comparado a lo que acababa de vivir con la bruja oscura. La magia era eso. No los encantamientos absurdos ni las maldiciones imperdonables. La magia era estar tan cerca de Bellatrix y sentir que las soledades de ambas se fundían en un sentimiento de seguridad y de pertenencia; que podían estar solas juntas; que aunque fuese la mejor duelista del mundo y ella solo una cría, haría lo que fuese para protegerla. Solo había sido un beso -ni siquiera correspondido- y el calor de una figura temblorosa que hace mucho que ha olvidado cómo amoldarse a otro cuerpo. Pero al atisbar el desconcierto en los ojos de su maestra, le pareció evidente que el sentimiento era unidirecional.

-Lo siento mucho, profesora. No sé que me ha pasado. Sé que el alcohol no es excusa, pero usted tenía razón cuando nos dijo que no debíamos beber. Lamento mucho mi comportamiento- Dijo Hermione con toda la serenidad que le fue posible reunir, intentando mantener un mínimo de dignidad y contener las lágrimas por el rechazo.

-Esto...esto está mal... mal...- Musitó Bellatrix más para convencerse a ella misma que para responder a su interlocutora.

Era su alumna más brillante. La chica de oro, el cerebro del trío. Le doblaba la edad. Está mal. ¡Está mal! "Pero estás tan sola, Bella..." le susurró una voz apenada en algún rincón de su cabeza. No era suficiente haber tenido una infancia horrible de acuerdo a los estándares de las familias de sangre pura, ni haberse visto obligada a unirse a los primeros mortífagos para salvar el honor de su familia y liberar así a sus hermanas, tampoco valía haber sido parte de la estrategia de Dumbledore, un peón más en la macropartida de ajedrez entre los dos grandes magos... Ahora tenía que trabajar en el colegio donde pasó una juventud en la que ninguna decisión dependió de ella porque el maldito director la necesitaba ahí. Y todo sola, siempre sola. "¡Al cuerno! ¡Si me despiden por conducta inapropiada, tendré oportunidad de enseñarles cómo se lanza en condiciones la maldición cruciatus!".

Bellatrix agarró a la joven por los hombros y la besó. Hermione respondió inmediatamente y la envolvió suavemente en sus brazos hasta que dejó de sentir la rigidez y el cuerpo de la bruja oscura se acomodó al contacto humano que no sentía desde la infancia. Bellatrix mordisqueó el labio inferior de la chica hasta que esta le permitió la entrada a su boca. Hermione mantuvo una mano en la parte baja de la espalda de su compañera mientras con la otra acariciaba los suaves rizos oscuros que tantas horas de clase había pasado contemplando. Bellatrix le rodeó el cuello con los brazos mientras sus lenguas batallaban para dominar el beso. Ganó la mayor, no en vano era la mejor duelista del mundo mágico. Fue un beso lleno de pasión y deseo, pero también de cariño y miedo al rechazo.

Cuando parar para respirar fue imperativo, Bellatrix acarició las mejillas de Hermione suavemente y la chica, por primera vez, vio duda y temor en los ojos de su admirada profesora.

-¿Estas segura de esto, Hermione?

El sonido de su nombre en boca de la bruja oscura era maravilloso.

-Más de lo que jamás he estado de nada. Y suelo estar bastante segura de las cosas.- Contestó Hermione con una sonrisa de suficiencia crecida al percibir los temores de su profesora.

-Pero soy mucho más mayor que tú, tengo un pasado... te arrepentirás... y te arriesgas a que...

-Me importa muy poco -la cortó Hermione-. Soy mayor de edad para estar con quien quiera y me interesa bastante más el futuro que el pasado. Además, tú te arriesgas a que te acusen de conducta inapropiada por seducir a una alumna...-añadió pretendiendo inocencia.

-¿Yo inapropiada?- exclamó la duelista fingiéndose ofendida y buscando recuperar su serenidad habitual- No soy yo la que tiene la mano en el culo de su profesora y lleva cinco minutos sin apartar los ojos de mi maravilloso pecho...-susurró Bellatrix en su oído.

Hermione se sonrojó descontroladamente al darse cuenta de dónde descansaban su mano y su vista. Bellatrix se rió, rió de verdad con una risa sincera y nerviosa.

-¿Es por el alcohol? ¿Y si mañana por la mañana te arrepientes y...? - Musitó la bruja oscura buscando una vez más una excusa para sabotear su propia felicidad.

-Bellatrix Black- respondió con gravedad Hermione mirándola a los ojos- Soy perfectamente consciente de mis actos y deseos, no en vano soy la bruja más brillante de mi generación. Quizá sobria pierda un poco de valor y seguridad en mi misma, pero pase lo que pase, me gustaría tener la oportunidad de estar contigo y cuidarte.

La duelista abrió la boca sin saber que responder ante semejante declaración. Ese no era el tipo de proposiciones que acostumbraba a recibir y no tenía ni idea de cómo reaccionar. Al darse cuenta, Hermione tomó la iniciativa y como queriendo subrayar sus palabras, abrazó a Bellatrix con fuerza hasta que ésta enterró su cara en el cuello de la chica.

En ese momento y pese a que los Black nunca lloran, una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de Bellatrix. Se dio cuenta de que aun siendo la bruja más poderosa de la Comunidad, necesitaba que aquella joven casi sin experiencia (y de hecho sin zapatos) la protegiera. Como si supiera que tras décadas de desvivirse por los demás a costa de si misma, Bellatrix estaba rota y necesitaba que alguien fuese fuerte por ella, Hermione repitió suavemente:

-Si me dejas, te voy a cuidar siempre.


	5. Chapter 5

Nota: Para situaros, he decidido que en mi historia Hermione tiene 18 años (al usar el giratiempo es unos meses más mayor) y Bellatrix 38 (para reducir la diferencia pero sin renunciar a la esencia del maravilloso personaje). Y a partir de ahora los capítulos serán un poco más largos.

Gracias a todos de nuevo por vuestros comentarios y seguimientos, ¡sois los mejores!

* * *

-Hermione, deberíamos volver...- Susurró Bellatrix con la voz entrecortada.

La chica ni si quiera la oyó, estaba demasiado ocupada besando cada centímetro de su cuello.

-Her... Hermione...- repitió reprimiendo un gemido.

La estudiante gruñó suavemente sin separar su boca del pálido cuello de la bruja. Su piel era adictiva. A pesar de que ambas habían usado un encantamiento para mantener el calor corporal y por mucho que la acariciara, la piel de Bellatrix se mantenía fría como el aire de una mañana de invierno. Su pelo le hacía cosquillas en la cara y el sonido de sus gemidos ahogados resultaba intoxicante. Y aún así, la parte favorita de Hermione era su olor. Nunca había conocido a nadie con el aroma del fuego, el fuego cuando arde. Como buena bibliófila, recordaba haber leído que el olor del fuego unido a su crepitar y a su magnificencia es lo que vuelve adictos a los pirómanos. Ahora lo entendía.

-Peque, tenemos que volver -susurró Bellatrix con más firmeza-, tus amigos te estarán buscando.

Hermione se separó con un gruñido de protesta pero sonrió al escuchar el apelativo cariñoso.

-Mis amigos estarán demasiado ocupados comportándose como críos- suspiró Hermione con resignación sacudiéndose la nieve del vestido para emprender el camino de vuelta.

-Es lo que sois. O lo que deberíais ser si la guerra no... ¿¡Por qué demonios estás descalza!?- Exclamó Bellatrix alarmada.

-¡Oh! Eh... ¡_Accio _zapatos!- Pronunció Hermione agitando su varita.

Al instante sus zapatos volaron hacia ella. Bellatrix sacudió la cabeza, hacía bastante que había renunciado a entender el sentido estético de las nuevas generaciones; la moda perdió el interés para ella cuando el corsé pasó de moda. Hermione se apoyó en su hombro, se calzó y emprendieron el camino de vuelta al castillo. Se habían alejado bastante y durante un par de minutos, no hablaron de nada. Bellatrix siempre disfrutaba del silencio; en el caso de Hermione, había mil preguntas que quería hacer pero no se atrevía a formular ninguna.

-¿Por qué ibas al bosque?-Preguntó al fin la joven.

La profesora tardó unos segundos en responder, no estaba segura del grado de confianza que debía mostrar hacia su alumna. Evidentemente la muchacha ya sospecharía algo de su temperamento inestable y destructivo y de su tendencia a la... bueno, a la locura. Decidió, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, confiar.

-Voy bastante -comenzó a responder en voz baja sin mirar a su acompañante- Cuando estoy nerviosa o enfadada o necesito desahogarme. Voy al bosque y destruyo cosas.

"Y luego corro. Y grito. Y me río a carcajadas como si hubiese perdido del todo la cabeza. Y sigo corriendo hasta que el dolor es también físico y ya no puedo más; y entonces, sigo corriendo", pensó Bellatrix. Tampoco había necesidad de ser extremadamente sincera. Decidió que el límite de la locura aceptado socialmente llegaba a la destrucción pero no a la autolesión.

Hermione la miró discretamente, sospechando que el ritual era más extenso, pero no quiso ahondar en ello. En su lugar y de acuerdo a sus prioridades morales, le reprochó que era muy peligroso y elaboró un largo discurso sobre las diversas criaturas mortíferas que vivían en el bosque.

-Y están los centauros que son muy territoriales, las acromántulas... ¡Oh! ¿Y sabes que a Fluffy lo soltaron ahí cuando dejaron de necesitarlo? Y hombres lobo y trolls y muchas otras criaturas temibles como...

Bellatrix soltó una carcajada que resonó en la oscuridad de la noche. Hermione la miró entre indignada y sorprendida.

-Lo sé, peque, ¿y sabes qué tienen en común? Que todas me temen a mí.- Respondió la duelista.

Y aunque seguía sonriendo, el tono siniestro en que habló provocó en Hermione un escalofrío que nada tenía que ver con la temperatura. La Slytherin se dio cuenta de que la había asustado y se arrepintió. No estaba acostumbrada a tener tacto. Paso un brazo por los hombros de la joven, la atrajo hacia sí e intentó suavizar la declaración previa.

-Me llevo bien con muchos de ellos. Los conozco desde mis años en Hogwarts. Probablemente pasé más tiempo con los centauros y con los thestrals que con mis compañeros. Siempre los he respetado. Y ellos me respetan a mí.

La chica asintió mientras caminaba con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de su profesora. Decidió que no había confianza para preguntarle a qué se debía que siendo niña pudiese ver a esas criaturas oscuras que solo ven quienes han presenciado y entendido la muerte. Dejó pasar ese detalle y bromeó:

-Veo que nunca te ha gustado socializar con humanos, ¿eh?

Bellatrix rió, esta vez sin maldad.

-No, nunca. Odio las reuniones sociales desde que de pequeña me obligaban a asistir a las fiestas de las familias de sangre pura. Ya a los seis años te miraban a ver si valías para casarte con alguien y perpetuar la pureza familiar -resopló la profesora.- De hecho, no tenía ningún plan de acudir a la fiesta de esta noche, esa maravillosa charada que se ha inventado el maldito viejo para intentar distraernos de la guerra...

-¿Por qué has ido entonces?- Preguntó Hermione empezando a ser consciente de la carga que suponía el apellido Black y decidiendo ignorar el apelativo que acababa de recibir Dumbledore.

-La verdad, me he quedado sin whisky. Aunque no descarto que el puñetero Albus haya animado a algún elfo a quitármelo para obligarme a salir de mi cuarto.

-Vaya... Pues me alegro de que haya sido así – murmuró Hermione con timidez.

Bellatrix sonrió y la acercó hacia sí una vez más.

-Bueno, no solo ha sido por eso...-comentó la bruja oscura acercando su boca al oído de la chica-También tenía mucha curiosidad por saber si cierta alumna estrella estaba tan sexy llevando vestido como lo está con el uniforme... Y es evidente que sí.

Hermione se sonrojó y miró al suelo avergonzada. Cuando su profesora le susurraba al oído usando ese tono, perdía todo el coraje propio de una gryffindor. La bruja oscura se rió disimuladamente de la timidez de la joven y viendo que ya llegaban al castillo, decidió cambiar de tema para no torturarla más: "¿Te vas mañana, dónde pasas la Navidad?", preguntó. Inmediatamente el rostro de Hermione se ensombreció. "¡Y ahora por qué diablos he metido la pata!", se preguntó Bellatrix al mirarla de reojo, "Maldita sea mi nula habilidad social...".

-Sí, pasaré la Navidad en casa de los Weasley, Harry también va. Tuve que desmemorizar a mis padres cuando...

Hermione ignoraba cuánto sabía su profesora de la caza de horrocruxes, suponía que poco o nada. Así que tras un segundo de duda -que no pasó inadvertido para su interlocutora- retomó la frase:

-Cuando se hizo evidente que iba a haber una guerra. Con toda la atención por ser amiga de Harry y eso... Me daba miedo que les pasase algo y no me quedó otra opción. Ahora viven en Australia y no saben que tienen una hija.

"Ojalá mis padres tampoco lo hubiesen sabido..." pensó Bellatrix con sorna. Pero habiendo hecho semejante sacrificio, imaginó que Hermione sí que querría a los suyos; así que hizo un esfuerzo supremo por tener ese "tacto" del que siempre le reprochaban que carecía.

-Bueno... Estarán orgullosos de ti, eres muy valiente. En cuanto todo esto acabe, puedes traerlos de vuelta a su... mundo.

"Vaaale, he sorteado bien el tema del amor familiar pero creo que he fallado en lo del desprecio hacía el universo muggle. Lástima, Bella, ¡con lo bien que habías empezado!", se evaluó a sí misma. Una cosa es que hubiese superado -con esfuerzo consciente- el adoctrinamiento infantil al que fue sometida y que no fuese por ahí marcando a la gente como _sangre sucia__._ Y otra muy diferente es que los considerara iguales a los magos en derechos, hábitos y habilidades. Aunque nunca dejase que eso influyera en su trabajo, los ideales ligeramente supremacistas de Bellatrix eran conocidos entre los estudiantes.

Evidentemente, la forma de formular la frase no pasó inadvertida para Hermione, que repentinamente se sintió incómoda y un poco tonta. "La gran Bellatrix Black jamás se interesaría por una hija de muggles" pensó amargamente. Sirius se lo advirtió en su día, pero para ella, su todopoderosa profesora era perfecta y jamás la consideraría una raza inferior. Era evidente que no era así. Y de repente volvía a tener ganas de llorar.

-Bueno, ya hemos llegado. Creo que me voy a dormir. Mañana tenemos que madrugar para hacer las maletas, coger el tren y todo eso... Buenas noches, profesora.

Había estado tan cerca de ser una noche perfecta...

Hermione se despidió con rapidez, sin mirarla a los ojos para evitar que flaquearan sus fuerzas y sin esperar respuesta. Entró al castillo a toda prisa, esquivó el Gran Comedor donde la fiesta seguía en pleno apogeo y se dirigió todo lo deprisa que pudo a la torre de Gryffindor. Cuando ya casi llegaba al retrato de la Señora Gorda, una mano gélida la agarró del hombro. Hermione gritó aunque no hubiese nadie a quien alertar porque todos sus compañeros seguían en la fiesta.

-¡Eh, eh! Peque, tranquila, soy yo -susurró Bella a la atemorizada chica.

Hermione la miró desconcertada, sintiendo que ahora era ella la que necesitaba ir al bosque a gritar.

-Escucha, soy un poquito insensible, ¿vale? Me educaron en unos valores que es evidente que no son los correctos, pero fueron muchos años, muchos... castigos para meter esas ideas en mi cabeza -confesó ella estremeciéndose de forma inconsciente-. No estoy de acuerdo con las ideas del Señor Oscuro, pero no te voy a mentir: sí que considero que el mundo mágico es superior al mundo muggle. No obstante, eso no quiere decir que desprecie ni juzgue a nadie por la pureza de su sangre y mucho menos en mi trabajo; ni lo he hecho ni lo haré nunca.

Hermione la miró con dudas. Comprendía perfectamente lo que le decía y veía el arrepentimiento en sus ojos, no por despreciar a los muggles sino por haberle hecho daño. ¿Le valía con eso?

-Te prometo que me esforzaré por ti, ¿vale? Para ser más abierta de mente, menos clasista y todo eso. Y pase lo que pase, quiero que sepas que eres la alumna más brillante que he conocido nunca.

Bellatrix esperó sinceramente que con eso valiera, porque no recordaba la última vez que se había disculpado con alguien y no se le daba nada bien. La joven miró indecisa a su alrededor y finalmente agarró a Bella por la cintura y la besó con cariño.

-Vale. Lo entiendo -respondió Hermione-.

Bellatrix le sonrió con dulzura y se despidió: "Pásalo bien en las vacaciones, ¿vale? A la vuelta hablamos, a ver si para entonces ya estamos sobrias...".

Hermione sonrió y asintió. Atravesó el cuadro de la Señora Gorda y se metió en su pequeña habitación individual de prefecta. Se puso el pijama y se metió en la cama. Se durmió dándole vueltas a lo que había pasado y a su relación con la bruja oscura.


	6. Chapter 6

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione se despertó bastante pronto. Bebió dos vasos de agua para mitigar el ligero dolor de cabeza que sentía por la resaca y se dio una ducha para aclarar las ideas. Durante la noche, la parte racional de su cerebro había cedido por completo el control a su mitad emocional. Sus sueños habían estado plagados de ojos oscuros, besos, olor a fuego y una extraña sensación de seguridad. No recordaba haber dormido tan bien desde que empezó la guerra.

Pero en cuanto salió de la cama, su lado racional volvió a tomar el control. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Iba a cambiar el papel de Bella -en su cabeza llevaba años llamándola "Bella"- en su vida? Era evidente que las emociones de la noche anterior, en el caso de Hermione, habían sido debidas a la obsesión que siempre había sentido por su profesora. El estado perpetuo de miedo y peligro en el que Voldemort había sumido al mundo mágico llevaban a la prefecta a sentirse más inestable emocionalmente, buscando continuamente un consuelo y un cariño que no lograba encontrar. Hasta que la bruja oscura la estrechó entre sus brazos.

Lo malo es que aunque ella bebió poco, sabía que su profesora había ingerido como mínimo una botella de whisky; al fin y al cabo para eso fue a la fiesta... ¿Y si se arrepentía? "A la vuelta hablamos" había dicho. ¿De qué quería hablar? ¿Había sido un error fruto del alcohol y de la soledad del momento?

Hermione se sentó en la pequeña mesa que de su habitación. Dobby le había dejado el desayuno mientras se duchaba. No quería bajar al Gran Comedor porque sabía que no habría nadie: todos los alumnos estarían durmiendo, de resaca o haciendo las maletas para coger el tren a medio día. Dio unos bocados a una tostada con mermelada y se bebió el zumo de calabaza. Recogió todo y metió en la maleta lo poco que le quedaba por empaquetar. Como faltaban varias horas para que partieran hacia el tren, decidió salir a leer a la sala común.

Se sentó en el sofá y empezó a releer uno de sus libros de cabecera: "Las artes oscuras: un recorrido a través de la historia". Siendo sincera consigo misma, la magia negra nunca le había interesado: la consideraba peligrosa y de escasa utilidad en un mundo equilibrado. Hasta que en quinto curso sintió la necesidad de impresionar a su nueva profesora. En ese momento, hasta la Sección Prohibida de la biblioteca se le quedó corta. Y cuando más profundizaba, más se daba cuenta de que sus suposiciones eran correctas: era peligrosa y altamente adictiva (tanto la materia como la experta en ella).

Sus pensamientos volvieron, una vez más, a su amante de la noche anterior. "A la vuelta hablamos". No podía esperar a la vuelta, no podía pasar todas las vacaciones pensando en si a su regreso Bella haría realidad sus fantasías adolescentes o si lo habría olvidado todo y ni siquiera habría un tema sobre el que hablar. Se preguntó si pasaría las vacaciones en el castillo o se iría a algún sitio. Según le había contado Tonks, su hermana Andrómeda no le hablaba por sus ideales de sangre y por no aprobar su matrimonio con un nacido de muggles. Y paradójicamente, su hermana Narcissa la rechazaba por haber renunciado a las ideas de Voldermort y por haberse negado a un ventajoso matrimonio con Rodolphus Lestrange. Como reflejo de sus madres, ni Draco ni Nymphadora mantenían tampoco relación con su tía. Y desde que Sirius murió en el Departamento de Misterios por un hechizo de Lucius Malfoy que le empujó hacía el velo, la relación de la familia Black parecía haber empeorado incluso un poquito más. Así que por lo que Hermione sabía, la mayor de las hermanas no tenía a nadie.

Que Bella tuviera que pasar sola la Navidad la hacía sentir inmensamente triste, aún imaginando que probablemente la bruja lo prefiriese así. Deseaba hablar con ella antes de irse, pero no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba su habitación. Suponía que en las mazmorras por su relación con Slytherin, pero a saber dónde. Y obviamente no iba a preguntarle a Malfoy...

-¡Hermione!

El curso de sus pensamientos quedó interrumpido cuando Harry apareció en la sala común aún con cara de sueño.

-¡Buenos días, Harry! -sonrió ella.

-Anoche me quedé preocupado, te perdí la pista en la fiesta y ya no te vi más. Aunque supuse que viendo el percal de alcohol y de Ron y Lavander devorándose, no te quedarías mucho rato...

-Sí, siento no haberme despedido. Me entró sueño y me fui enseguida. Y respecto a Ron, por mí puede devorar a quien le apetezca, mientras no nos obligue a mirar al resto...

Los dos amigos rieron y Hermione acompañó a Harry a terminar de hacer su maleta. En seguida salió el tema de los tres horrocruxes que les faltaban por encontrar, lo raro que estaba Dumbledore con su mano ennegrecida y la desconfianza creciente que sentían hacia Snape. Conforme la maleta de Harry se iba llenando, pasaron a temas más agradables como sus planes navideños en la Madriguera.

-¡Muchas gracias, Hermione! De no ser por ti, mi equipaje hubiese sido más desastroso que los pasteles de Hagrid -sonrió Harry a su amiga mientras terminaba de empaquetar sus ultimas cosas.

-¡Ya sabes que para ordenar y estudiar, puedes contar conmigo, soy la reina de cualquier fiesta! - exclamó ella riendo también.

-Claro que lo eres y... ¡Uy! Esto no lo necesitaré -comentó Harry sacando de su maleta el Mapa del Merodeador.

-No, desde luego, con Molly vigilando todos nuestros pasos nadie necesita... -Hermione tuvo una idea y se interrumpió.

Cogió el mapa fingiendo entretenerse mientras Harry cerraba su maleta. Empezó a buscar febrilmente el nombre que deseaba. No había ni rastro en las mazmorras, ni en las aulas, ni el Bosque Prohibido. Estaba a punto de rendirse cuando una corazonada le hizo mirar en la Biblioteca. Además de la bibliotecaria, aparecía un solo rótulo más: "Bellatrix Black". Hermione reprimió un grito de júbilo: no solo por haberla localizado sino porque si pasaba las últimas horas previas a las vacaciones en la biblioteca, era sin duda su alma gemela.

-Harry, ¿te importa si nos vemos luego para ir juntos al tren? Se me ha olvidado devolver un libro que cogí de la biblioteca.

-¡Claro! Vete a desearle feliz Navidad a tu sala favorita -bromeó su amigo.

Hermione recorrió con rapidez los pasillos del castillo hasta llegar a la que en efecto era su estancia favorita. Antes de entrar se frenó en seco. "Esto ya lo hemos vivido, Hermione, ¿qué le vas a decir cuando la veas?" se cuestionó. Pregunta sin respuesta. Sin el alcohol en sangre, la joven se sentía mucho menos valiente, pero seguía siendo una Gryffindor. Mejor pasar quince minutos incómodos ahora que quince días de vacaciones después. Entró en la estancia y saludó con un gesto y una sonrisa a Madame Pince, la bibliotecaria. No había nadie más a la vista. "No es de extrañar", pensó Hermione, "la gente no pisa la biblioteca ni cuando hay exámenes, como para venir entre una noche de fiesta y las vacaciones...". Conforme recorría los pasillos y sentía que -por descarte, básicamente- se iba acercando a su objetivo, el corazón le latía más deprisa. Empezó a ponerse nerviosa y cogió un libro al azar de una estantería próxima simplemente para sentir su tacto tranquilizador. Subió a la planta superior en silencio absoluto. Y tras dos pasillos más, sentada en una de las ventanas mirador que mostraban el paisaje exterior nevado, estaba Bellatrix.

A pesar de su estado permanente de alerta, la bruja estaba tan sumida en el libro que no parecía haber oído a Hermione. La joven aprovechó parar admirarla. Un par de rizos sueltos caían sobre su cara mientras se mordisqueaba distraídamente el dedo meñique. El corsé de cuero que se ajustaba perfectamente a su figura hacía que el pecho subiera y bajara con cada respiración de la bruja. Tenía las piernas subidas sobre el asiento de la ventana dobladas una encima de la otra, su falda negra caía hasta casi rozar el suelo y dejaba ver un tramo de sus pálidos muslos. Hermione no se dio cuenta de que había dejado de respirar. "Si no fuese tan preciosa esto sería más fácil..." se lamentó. Tampoco ayudaba nada el hecho de que parecía estar tan enamorada de la lectura como ella misma y eso a la joven le resultaba altamente atractivo. Nunca había visto a ninguno de sus amigos en la biblioteca de no ser que ella les acompañase (generalmente para ayudarles con los deberes o con alguna locura de plan).

No sabía ni cómo abordarla, ahora aún tenía más miedo de molestarla. Reunió valor y se acercó más a la ventana. No pudo evitar mirar con curiosidad el libro que tenía tan absorta a su profesora. "Varitas mágicas: historia y lealtad" rezaba la cubierta que Bellatrix acariciaba inconscientemente con la mano derecha. Hasta ese momento, Hermione nunca había sentido celos de un libro. Entonces, la bruja levantó la mirada del libro y dio un respingo sorprendida al ver a su alumna. Hubo unos segundos de evidente incomodidad mutua. Bellatrix carraspeó, cerró el libro y bajó las piernas al suelo para asegurarse de que la falda la tapaba.

-Hey -saludó la bruja a todas luces incómoda-, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar preparando la maleta?

Bellatrix no era así. Nunca se sentía incómoda: era ella la que hacía sentir incómodos a los demás. Y aún era peor sentirse así ante una chica de dieciocho años. Pero claro, tampoco solía beberse dos botellas de whisky, confesar sus miedos y casi llorar en los brazos de una alumna... Así que la matriarca de los Black no veía claro el protocolo a seguir en esa situación de "la mañana después".

-Buenos días...- saludó Hermione nerviosa -Quería hablar contigo... ¿con usted?

"Mala idea, Hermione, otra gran idea de la creadora de _iré al baño sola cuando hay un troll suelto_", se recriminó al darse cuenta de que no sabía ni cómo dirigirse a su profesora.

-Claro -respondió Bellatrix invitándola con un gesto a sentarse frente a ella.

Hermione trepó al asiento de la ventana sin saber si cruzar las piernas o dejarlas colgando, envidiando el estilo y la elegancia de su compañera. "Al final va a ser verdad que los magos de sangre pura tienen más clase...", pensó con sorna.

-¿Te interesa la astrología? - Preguntó Bellatrix con curiosidad.

-¿Eh? -Contestó Hermione claramente desconcertada.

La profesora señalo con un leve movimiento de cabeza el libro que Hermione tenía agarrado cual amuleto tranquilizador. "Por favor, que no sea algo ridículo. Por favor, por favor", suplicó mentalmente la joven mientras miraba por primera vez el título del libro que había seleccionado al azar y sin mirar. "La influencia de Venus en el despertar sexual, un estudio de Sybill Trelawney". En ese momento, Hermione deseó que el troll la hubiese matado entre terribles sufrimientos. Si no le hubiese costado tanto encaramarse a la ventana y sentarse con un mínimo de dignidad, habría salido corriendo tan rápido que hubiese llegado a Londres sin necesidad de tren alguno.

Bellatrix sonreía divertida ante su evidente sonrojo y vergüenza. "¡Merlín, que guapa está cuando sonríe!" pensó Hermione mientras forzaba a su cerebro a buscar algún motivo razonable por el que el maldito libro estaba en sus manos.

-No... No me interesa en absoluto la astronomía, lo considero una sarta de invenciones -confesó-, es para un trabajo...- concluyó Hermione rezando para que la profesora no supiera que ni siquiera cursaba esa asignatura.

Bellatrix asintió y fingió creérselo. Miró a la chica esperando a que empezara a hablar de lo inevitable.

-Quería hablar de... Bueno, me gustaría saber cómo... Si tú y yo... Osea, que si lo de anoche...

Por mucho que su intención había sido dejar pasar el tiempo y que el tema se olvidase sin causar más daño, la bruja oscura sintió lástima del mal rato que estaba pasando Hermione y la interrumpió con suavidad.

-Lo de anoche no fue... adecuado. No estuve bien, no supe poner límites y lo lamento. Era un día de fiesta, las dos bebimos y esas cosas pasan. Siento de verdad el daño que te pueda haber causado. No tenemos que volver a hablar de ello, ¿vale? Y te prometo que seguirás siendo mi alumna favorita -expuso Bellatrix en tono afectuoso intentando elegir sus palabras con el mayor cuidado posible.

Hermione miró por la ventana, luego miró hacia las estanterías de libros, luego a su regazo donde seguía el bochornoso libro y luego a sus manos que se retorcían inquietas. Aguantó las lágrimas y buscó una respuesta sin encontrarla. Sabía que la reacción iba a ser exactamente esa, pero eso no significaba que doliese menos. La bruja oscura, intuyendo su angustia, se inclinó hacia ella y colocó sus manos sobre las de la chica sosteniéndolas amablemente. Y por si eso la tranquilizaba, añadió: "Si quieres, puedo hacer que lo olvides". Bellatrix no sabía cómo comportarse en esa clase de situaciones -nunca se había visto en una semejante- e ignoraba si eso último era adecuado o si la chica se sentiría ofendida, pero no se le ocurría qué más decir.

Por mucho que doliera, lo último que deseaba Hermione era olvidar. Pero sabía que la bruja lo había propuesto con buena voluntad. No era capaz de mirarla a los ojos. Se centró en contemplar la perfecta manicura en tono morado oscuro de su profesora, sin atreverse a mover un dedo por si ella retiraba las manos de las suyas. Cuando recuperó el valor, la miró a los ojos.

-¿Te arrepientes? - Preguntó Hermione.

Bellatrix le soltó las manos lentamente y se apartó un poco volviendo a recostarse sobre la pared de la ventana. Cerró los ojos y meditó durante unos segundos. Tenía la respuesta clara, pero no las consecuencias que podría acarrear su sinceridad. Optó por confiar una vez más.

-No- respondió con firmeza.

-¿Entonces? -Inquirió la joven entre desconcertada e ilusionada, recuperando un poco el brillo en su mirada.

Bellatrix suspiró y cerró los ojos. No recordaba que nadie la hubiese mirado nunca así, con tanta ilusión, devoción y cariño. Hacía también años que no le daba tantas explicaciones a alguien... Abrió los ojos y la miró de nuevo.

-Hermione, eres maravillosa, de verdad. Y me encantaría que no hubiera veinte años entre nosotras y poder tener una relación contigo, pero no es posible.

-Si a mí me da igual la edad que tengas, ¿por qué te tiene que importar a ti?

-Si solo fuese la edad... -suspiró la bruja-. Tengo un pasado oscuro y muchas cargas. Y las consecuencias de mis actos tienen un precio que sigo pagando y que solo me corresponde a mí. Lo último que querría es que te vieses envuelta en mis problemas. No tienes que soportarlo, no tienes que soportarme- terminó casi en un susurro.

-Desde mi primer año aquí, me he visto envuelta en toda serie de problemas y asuntos turbios. Llevo siete años asegurándome de que "El chico que sobrevivió" y su amigo pelirrojo sigan sobreviviendo; sean cuales sean tus problemas, seguro que es más fácil mantenerte con vida a ti -contestó Hermione medio en broma intentando tranquilizarla.

Bellatrix la miró forzando una sonrisa.

-Tú sí que eres una criatura fantástica y no los unicornios... Céntrate en ellos, en tus amigos. Te prometo que te darán menos problemas que yo. No lo entiendes, si supieras quien soy de verdad, no querrías verme ni en retrato.

-Explícamelo entonces, soy bastante inteligente. Puedo asumir lo que sea. Ya te dije que me interesa tu futuro, no tu pasado.

-Estoy tan cansada de dar explicaciones... - murmuró Bellatrix no como reproche sino con pesar, con verdadero agotamiento.

Miró a Hermione a los ojos y tomó una decisión. Lentamente, se subió la manga izquierda. Ahí, en su antebrazo, la serpiente y la calavera se enroscaban para dar vida a la marca tenebrosa.

Hermione ahogó un grito de miedo. Haber oído rumores inciertos era muy diferente de ver a Voldemort grabado en la piel de la bruja. Era muy desagradable. No era capaz de pensar, pero sin embargo, su cerebro no paraba de dar vueltas buscando una justificación. Tragó saliva con dificultad. Sabía que la bruja no le iba a dar más explicaciones en ese momento, no parecía física ni mentalmente capaz de ello. Era una mortífaga. O lo había sido, pero la marca seguía ahí. Mataban a la gente como ella, como su familia. Pero seguro que Dumbledore lo sabía y aún así la había contratado. El director confiaba en las segundas oportunidades, había confiado en Snape. ¿Si Dumbledore tenía fe en Snape, no podía ella tenerla en Bellatrix? Pero ¿y si todo formaba parte de un plan oscuro para llegar hasta Harry a través de ella?

Bellatrix la contemplaba con una sonrisa triste. Le extrañó que la chica tardara tanto en salir corriendo, sería la parálisis. Eran las dos formas de reacción más frecuentes. Se bajó la manga y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho avergonzada, como si así pudiese ocultar el tatuaje maldito. En ese momento, vio en los ojos de Hermione una determinación que no había visto nunca en su mirada. La chica bajó del asiento y agarró el brazo izquierdo de la duelista. Le subió la manga y ella no se resistió. Entonces, Hermione agachó la cabeza y besó su antebrazo con detenimiento y cariño. Bellatrix la miró aturdida.

-Te dije que te cuidaría si me dejabas y lo mantengo. Cuando estés preparada para contármelo, estaré aquí para escucharte. Hasta entonces, yo creo en ti, Bellatrix.

Bellatrix no supo que decir. Se puso también de pie y la abrazó. Hermione se separó un poco y la besó. La bruja oscura la cogió de la mano y se perdieron entre las vetustas estanterías del segundo piso. La joven siempre había considerado una aberración y una falta de respeto la gente que iba a darse el lote a la biblioteca. Pero por lo que sea, no recordó ese dogma cuando Bella la empujó contra una estantería y respondió al beso con ganas y necesidad. Con cuidado de no sobrepasar los límites de la chica, la de Slytherin deslizó una mano por debajo del jersey y le acarició y arañó la espalda suavemente. Hermione, hipersensible a cualquier forma de contacto con la bruja, tuvo que aguantar un gemido mientras sus propias manos se perdían en la suave y caótica melena de la profesora. Pasaron un buen rato besándose y explorando sus límites.

-Bueno, peque -comenzó Bella separándose con dificultad-, vas a tener que irte si quieres pasar las Navidades fuera de aquí.

-Preferiría pasarlas contigo -respondió Hermione fingiendo una mueca triste – Van a ser dos semanas muy largas...

-Siempre puedes escribirme -contestó ella riendo y acariciándole la mejilla.

-Pero no te quedas aquí, ¿no? No sé tu dirección... -comentó Hermione con curiosidad mientras cerraba los ojos y apoyaba su cara en la mano de la bruja.

-¿Weasley aún tiene a la estúpida lechuza que le regaló mi primo?

-Sí, Pigwidgeon -respondió la chica sorprendida.

-Mándame lo que quieras con ella, sabrá dónde encontrarme.

Hermione la miro con expresión interrogante. Bellatrix sacudió los hombros y respondió sucintamente: "Me mandaba cosas, a veces". Dio por hecho que se refería a Sirius, pero era evidente que de ese tema tampoco le apetecía hablar.

-Pero solo si estás segura. Si no quieres seguir con esto, dímelo cuanto antes porque no podré... no seré capaz de arreglarme otra vez, de volver a confiar en alguien si.. si dejaras de creer en mí.

-Sabes que jamás te haría daño.

-Eso lo dices ahora, ya llegarán los problemas -vaticinó la bruja oscura

Hermione suspiró y sacudió la cabeza como si estuviera ante una niña cabezota.

-¿Me lo prometes? ¿Me prometes que pase lo que pase creerás en mí? - preguntó Bella mostrando así su mayor miedo.

-Si fueses como Dumbledore y no te importase cargar a críos con tus problemas, esto sería más fácil...

Bellatrix se rió con ganas ante la sorpresa de ver que la chica buena y educada criticaba -con razón- al viejo mago.

-Te lo prometo. Creo en ti, Bellatrix. Creeré en ti.

La bruja se mordió el labio para disimular la ilusión infantil que le hacía la sentencia anterior.

-Creo que podría enamorarme de ti – susurró Bella.

-Yo...

La profesora la cortó tapándole la boca con una mano. "Viene alguien" susurró mientras le hacía un gesto para que se quedara quieta tras la estantería. Ya la habían pillado desprevenida una vez esa mañana, no iban a ser dos. La bruja salió al pasillo y al poco Hermione oyó que, efectivamente, se aproximaban unos pasos.

-Ah, Bella, esperaba encontrarte aquí -dijo en tono suave la voz de Severus Snape.

-¡Pues me has encontrado! - respondió ella alegremente.

-¿Te importaría ayudarme con un asunto en mi despacho antes de irte?

-Claro, Sevy, ¡vamos!

En cuanto Snape se giró, Bellatrix miró hacia Hermione, vocalizó silenciosamente "¡Escríbeme!", le guiñó el ojo y se fue tras el profesor. La joven esperó unos minutos y salió de la sala dándole vueltas a lo que podía querer Snape de su compañera. No pudo reprimir una ráfaga de celos al presenciar la familiaridad con la que se trataban.


	7. Chapter 7

Nota: Desde ahora, esta historia es calificación M; por escenas de sexo, básicamente. Para que lo tengáis en cuenta.

Una vez más, ¡muchísimas gracias a todos los seguidores y a los que comentáis! Os amo con la fuerza de los mares.

* * *

En cuanto llegaron a la Madriguera para celebrar la Navidad, tanto Harry como Hermione comprobaron que los abrazos de Molly Wealey seguían siendo capaces de cortarle el aliento a cualquiera. Igual que la bronca que les echó a ambos por estar demasiado delgados. También se interesó por su notas, por su estado de salud y les ofreció zumo de calabaza insistentemente hasta que lo aceptaron. Ambos la adoraban, para Harry era lo más cercano a una madre que había tenido y Hermione echaba tanto de menos a la suya que agradecía cualquier sustitutivo.

-Qué bien, mamá -se quejó Ron-, ¡cuatro meses sin verme y a mí ni me preguntas!

-No seas así, Ronald -le reprochó su madre-, estoy bastante segura de que tú te has alimentado bien – afirmó dándole una palmada cariñosa en la tripa.

Ron gruñó e inmediatamente Fred y George le preguntaron si quería abrazos y cariñitos suyos. Como ya era tarde, la matriarca enseguida les animó a que se instalaran en sus respectivas habitaciones y bajaran a cenar. Harry se acomodó en la habitación con Ron y Hermione hizo lo propio en la de Ginny.

Las comidas que preparaba la madre de los pelirrojos podían hacerle la competencia a las de Hogwarts perfectamente; con la diferencia de que en el castillo nadie te obligaba a comerte hasta el último bocado... El ambiente durante la cena fue agradable a pesar de la tensión general por el clima de guerra. Cada vez que alguien intentaba sacar el tema, Molly lo cortaba de raíz. No obstante, eran palpables la ansiedad y el miedo que flotaban en el ambiente. Vieron poco al señor Weasley durante las vacaciones: estaba demasiado ocupado con las misiones de la Orden.

Tras la cena, apenas les quedaban fuerzas para ponerse al día unos con otros. Estaban cansados del viaje y algunos aún seguían de resaca de la noche anterior, así que decidieron irse a dormir pronto. Pero para desgracia de Hermione que realmente moría de ganas de meterse en la cama, Ginny tenía ganas de hablar. O más bien de que la escuchara. Así que la castaña, con paciencia y buen humor, escuchó todas las alabanzas que su amiga expresó sobre Harry. Las dos gryffindor siempre habían sido buenas amigas y les encantaba cotillear juntas.

Hermione llevaba años escuchando en boca de la pelirroja todo tipo de sueños y deseos en los que "El chico que vivió" era el protagonista. Sin embargo, ahora, por primera vez, sentía que realmente comprendía ese amor tan profundo y la angustia de perderlo a manos de la muerte o de cualquier otro enemigo. Claro que Hermione había querido a sus amigos e incluso llegó a interesarse por Ron. Pero pronto se dio cuenta de que esa atracción se debía al constante clima de peligro y aislamiento que los hacia sentirse necesitados y no a una emoción real. No tenían nada en común, apenas había temas de conversación que les interesaran a ambos y las formas y modales del joven desquiciaban a Hermione. Lo querría siempre como amigo, pero nunca surgiría verdadera atracción. Y menos ahora que había comprendido y sentido en su cuerpo lo que eso suponía. Pero Ginny no parecía querer comprenderlo:

-¿Y tú y él bobo de mi hermano cuando vais a dejar de dar rodeos?

-No hay rodeo alguno, Ginny. Somos amigos y nada más. Además, él está con Lavander y realmente deseo que les vaya bien.

-Bah, seguro que eso es solo para ponerte celosa y empujarte a dar el paso a ti, él es demasiado torpe. Y tú llevas años lanzando miradas furtivas durante las comidas, créeme sé por experiencia cuando alguien está enamorado. Veo en ti todos los síntomas -expuso la pelirroja con aire solemne.

-Si realmente piensas que me puedo enamorar de Ron por su forma de comer, no me conoces en absoluto -contestó Hermione riendo.

-Ahí llevas razón...-aceptó su amiga- ¿Entonces quién es?

Hermione dejó de reír de inmediato, retorció las manos nerviosa y tardó un segundo más de la cuenta en contestar. Así que la inteligente pelirroja la pilló de inmediato:

-¡Osea que sí hay otro chico, te lo decía en broma! ¿Quién es? ¿Lo conozco? ¿Es McLaggen? Porque ese tío es un poco cretino... pero oye, que si a ti te gusta, no pasa nada. Aunque tendré que hablar con él para dejarle las cosas claras porque...

-¡Para, para! -la cortó su amiga nerviosa- No es él, tranquila. Estamos empezando y no sé si saldrá bien así que de momento no quiero contar nada para no estropearlo... ¿lo entiendes, verdad?

-Claro, Hermione -la tranquilizó-, pero que sepas que lo averiguaré. Y en cualquier caso puedes dar gracias, porque seguro que lo tuyo no es más complicado que ser la novia de "El elegido" -suspiró Ginny metiéndose finalmente en la cama.

"Si tú supieras..." pensó su amiga metiéndose también en su cama.

Cuando una hora después Hermione seguía dando vueltas entre las sábanas, se dio cuenta de que su amiga no había elegido un buen tema para antes de acostarse. Su cabeza no paraba de barruntar en torno al tema con el que pretendía no obsesionarse. "¿Qué estará haciendo ahora? Dormir supongo... O igual beber. ¿Dónde estará? Supongo que sola en alguna enorme mansión de Londres. ¿Pensará en mí, se tomará en serio nuestra relación o pasará las vacaciones con algún amante millonario que pueda comprarle cosas caras y acompañarla a fiestas de la alta sociedad? ¿Será muy pronto para escribirle? "Pues hombre, tú verás, genio, han pasado como ocho horas desde que la has visto..." se auto contestó. ¿Y si está con Voldemort?". Finalmente se obligó a serenarse y a pensar racionalmente. Bellatrix no era una mujer fácil, pero nunca le había hecho daño a Hermione y realmente quería creer en ella. Con ese pensamiento, finalmente se dejó llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente fueron todos juntos al Callejón Diagon para hacer las compras navideñas y se dividieron para que cada uno pudiese comprar los regalos que le faltasen. Hermione empezó por la tienda de equipamiento para quidditch: como Harry, Ron y Ginny eran jugadores (aunque ese año hubieran suspendido los torneos por la guerra), ahí solucionó gran parte de sus regalos. Luego compró chucherías y dulces y también recambios de pergaminos y plumas que necesitaba. No se resistió a visitar la librería _Flourish y Blotts_ donde casi compró más volúmenes para ella que para los demás. Cuando tuvo cubiertos los regalos de todos los habitantes de la Madriguera y también pequeños detalles para enviar a Neville y Luna, le dio vueltas a qué podía regalarle a su bruja favorita. Era una de las mujeres más ricas de Inglaterra, el último miembro de la casa Black desde que sus hermanas pasaron a ser Malfoy y Tonks, y por tanto, no se le ocurría nada que Bellatrix pudiese desear. Sabía que le gustaba leer, pero también sabía que probablemente tendría en sus mansiones bibliotecas mejor surtidas que la de Hogwarts. "¿Qué más le gusta hacer?", meditó ella, "Destruir cosas". "Ya, no creo que eso ayude... Quizá algo para liberar el estrés...".

Como no se le ocurría nada, decidió pasar a saludar a los gemelos a su tienda de artículos de broma. Como siempre, era el establecimiento más frecuentado de toda la avenida. Fred y George eran grandes empresarios. Hermione llevaba días triste pensando que por primera vez, no iba a poder comprar regalos para sus padres porque ni siquiera recordaban que tenían una hija. Para intentar animarse, decidió que los compraría igual y se los daría en cuanto acabase la guerra y los trajera de vuelta. Así que adquirió varios tipos de chucherías explosivas para su padre: le encantaban todos los pequeños artilugios chispeantes que su hija le enseñaba. Para su madre, decidió comprar bombas de baño que al ser sumergidas en el agua la teñían de colores y simulaban lagos o paisajes con diferentes criaturas mágicas. Eligió unas azules y rosas con efectos de sirenas y unicornios que eran sus favoritas y miró los nuevos modelos con todo tipo de criaturas. "¿Thestrals, quién demonios querría bañarse con theastrals?". Inmediatamente su cabeza respondió. Bañarse en agua negra con criaturas aladas podría coincidir con el concepto de relajación de Bellatrix Black. Las compró también. Entonces pasó a pensar si la bruja sería más de ducharse o de bañarse. Su imaginación recreó para ella ambas escenas con toda clase de detalles y su cuerpo reaccionó: se sonrojo, se le secó la boca y se le humedeció otra parte. ¡Vaya dos semanas largas iban a ser!

A medio día se reunieron todos satisfechos con sus compras para comer en un nuevo pub que habían abierto bastante más elegante que el Caldero Chorreante. Por la tarde, Hermione insistió en visitar el Londres muggle: echaba de menos a sus padres y sentía la necesidad de pasear por Piccadilly Circus, curiosear en las tiendas de antigüedades e incluso comerse un McMenú. La comida del mundo mágico estaba bien, pero ella había crecido en la cultura del Happy Meal. Le costó mucho convencer a sus acompañantes que temían un ataque de mortífagos o cualquier peligro similar. Pero al final, Ron y el señor Weasley (que había acudido para la comida y a quien siempre fascinaban los artículos muggles) aceptaron acompañarla. Además así le hacía a Ginny el favor de proporcionarle tiempo a solas con Harry.

El centro de Londres estaba igual de concurrido y ruidoso que siempre. Hermione lo agradeció. Era un alivio pasar aunque solo fuesen un par de horas en un lugar donde nadie conocía el nombre de Voldemort. Tras dar varias vueltas por las avenidas principales, el señor Weasley empezó a aventurarse por pequeñas callejuelas. En una de ellas encontró una tienda de coches teledirigidos. Como los circuitos eléctricos eran la gran fascinación de su vida, arrastró a su hijo dentro mientras Hermione deambulaba por la librería de al lado. Cuando la chica se cansó de mirar libros y al ver que sus acompañantes habían acorralado al pobre dependiente que les intentaba explicar el funcionamiento de un avión teledirigido, se acercó a la otra acera para curiosear el escaparate de una pequeña joyería. Inmediatamente llamó su atención una pulsera de obsidiana de la que colgaban calaveras de plata. Sin pesarlo y aunque no era barata, entró y la compró; por suerte sus padres eran dentistas, ganaban bastante dinero y siempre ahorraba lo que le daban por sus cumpleaños. Pensó que era el regalo perfecto: por supuesto que la bruja tendría todo tipo de joyas mil veces más caras y elegantes, pero quizá así si se la ponía y miraba su muñeca izquierda pensaría en Hermione y no en Voldemort. O eso esperaba ella.

Cuando los Weasley salieron por fin de la tienda, Hermione decidió familiarizar a Ron con el concepto de "comida rápida". Merendaron en el McDonald y al ver la cara del joven pelirrojo con su Big Mac, Hermione sonrió y se dio cuenta de que el gran amor de Ron siempre sería la comida. Cuando regresaron a casa, el resto ya habían llegado. Todos se fueron a dormir pronto para despertar ya en la mañana de Navidad, menos Hermione que decidió quedarse a escribir la carta a Bellatrix. No fue tarea fácil. Tuvo dudas desde el saludo: ¿podía empezar con "Querida Bella" si ella no le había dado permiso para acortarle el nombre? Permiso que al parecer Snape sí que tenía... ¿Y decirle que el negro brillante de las obsidianas le recordaba a sus profundos ojos oscuros y a su electrizante melena era demasiado? Probablemente sí. Tras varios borradores, la carta quedó así:

_Querida Bellatrix: _

_Me dijiste que te escribiera y siempre he sido tu alumna más aplicada, así que espero que aquí también me pongas matrícula. _

_¿Qué tal estás? ¿Estás haciendo algo divertido o solo destrozando y quemando cosas? Aquí en la Madriguera están siendo unas vacaciones muy agradables. Molly es como una madre para todos, aunque he debido engordar por lo menos tres kilos... Sin embargo, echo de menos a mis padres, son mis primeras Navidades sin saber nada de ellos y a saber cuándo volveré a verlos._

_Espero que te gusten mis regalos. No sabía que comprarle a alguien que lo tiene todo, pero esas bombas de baño nos encantan a mi madre y a mí y pensé que te vendría bien para relajarte, aunque no sé si eres de darte baños. Y espero que la pulsera te quede bien, es evidente que el negro es tu color y veo imposible que nada quede mal en un cuerpo como el tuyo... _

_De cualquier forma, espero que estés bien, tengo ganas de verte._

_Con todo mi cariño,_

_Hermione. _

Tras darle muchas vueltas, decidió no cambiar nada más y dejarlo así. Juntó todo en un pequeño paquete (asegurándose de que en la caja de la pulsera no se viera que era de una tienda muggle, tampoco iba a forzar su suerte) y lo dejó preparado para enviarlo la mañana siguiente con la lechuza de Ron. Satisfecha del resultado, se fue a la cama.

Ginny dormía profundamente desde hacía horas. Hermione sintió envidia porque una vez más, el sueño no acababa de encontrarla a ella. Sus pensamientos seguían protagonizados por la misma bruja que la noche anterior. Solo que esta vez tomaron un cariz completamente diferente. La imagen de Bellatrix en el baño de los prefectos, con el pecho cubierto de espuma y guiñándole el ojo de forma seductora la obligó a quitarse la ropa interior. Desde joven estaba familiarizada con el funcionamiento de su cuerpo, sin embargo, sus dedos no eran especialmente hábiles en ese terreno y mucho menos teniendo a su amiga durmiendo en la cama de al lado. Pero llegó el momento en que no pudo más. Se tapó con las mantas, cerró los ojos y se mordió los labios para ahogar cualquier sonido. Pasó varias horas sin bragas y con pensamientos sobre su profesora.

-Veo que tus dedos no son tan ágiles como tu cerebro -susurró una voz ronca en su oído.

Hermione abrió los ojos de golpe. La luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana a medio cerrar iluminó el rostro burlón de la mujer con cuyo pensamiento llevaba rato masturbándose. Su cerebro colapsó al sentir como la bruja -con uno de sus característicos vestidos ajustados- se sentaba a horcajadas sobre ella inmovilizándola.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo has...? ¡Ginny está en la cama de al lado! -exclamó la chica en voz baja completamente shockeada.

-He sentido que me necesitabas... y viéndote, es evidente que no me equivocaba. Tengo mis métodos, ser una mortífaga tiene sus ventajas. Tu amiga está dormida... y petrificada también. Puedes intentar no hacer ruido -ronroneó la bruja mientras le mordisqueaba la oreja- pero soy jodidamente buena haciendo gemir a la gente

La duelista empujó una rodilla contra el centro desnudo de Hermione y la chica ahogó un grito con esfuerzo. Daba gracias a la oscuridad porque estaba completamente colorada. Aunque eso no le impidió frotarse con fuerza contra la rodilla de la bruja, humedeciéndole al momento la falda del vestido. "¡Cuánta necesidad! Si sigues así, te vas a correr sin ni siquiera tenerme dentro" se rió la bruja cruelmente. La estudiante sintió todavía más vergüenza, pero no por eso paró. Bellatrix aprovechó para arrancarle la camiseta que quedó hecha jirones. El roce de sus pechos contra el cuero del provocativo escote de su profesora provocó que los pezones se le endurecieran de inmediato. A la bruja le faltó tiempo para meterse uno en la boca. El cuerpo de la joven, jamás tocado por nadie, era realmente hipersensible. Arqueó su espalda para que la boca de la bruja abarcara su pecho por completo. El calor y la humedad de su boca causaban todavía más fluidos entre sus piernas. Era realmente buena con la lengua. Miró hacia abajo. Bellatrix alternaba ambas tetas chupándoselas con deseo y mirándola a los ojos con malicia:

-¿Así, te gusta así, princesa, o te lo hago más fuerte? - la provocó la mortífaga acompasando los movimientos circulares de su rodilla con los de su boca y mordiendo con ganas.

Gimió en voz realmente alta. Pensó que a aquel juego podían jugar ambas. Llevaba demasiados años fantaseando con cómo serían las tetas desnudas de su profesora como para perder la ocasión de comprobarlo. Retiró las manos de la caótica melena de la duelista y le bajó el escote del vestido hasta dejar expuesto el sujetador de encaje. Perdió la paciencia incluso antes de encontrar el cierre. Metió las manos por debajo de la fina tela y empezó a sobarle los enormes pechos de forma salvaje y sin ninguna técnica. "¿No eres capaz ni de quitarme el sujetador? ¿Qué eres, un tío? Si no eres profesional no te daré permiso para follarme... ". Aquello hizo el resto; la castaña acababa de descubrir le ponía mucho que le hablasen sucio y la tratasen como a una puta. Hermione se corrió gritando y empapando por completo la pierna y el vestido de su amante, que ni siquiera había bajado más allá de su pecho. "¡Qué gracioso, te me he follado y sigues siendo virgen!" se rió la bruja al ver que sus predicciones se habían cumplido. La chica, sin apenas aliento después de aquel fuerte orgasmo, iba a responder a su amante cuando comprobó que el hechizo petrificador de su compañera de cuarto se había desvanecido.

-¡Hermione! -exclamó Ginny- ¡¿Qué demonios es esto?! ¡Hermione!

La chica se despertó completamente desorientada. Analizó la situación: Estaba en la habitación con la pelirroja y sin Bellatrix, con la camiseta puesta e intacta pero sin bragas, con el pubis y los muslos mojados pero todo bajo control. Se había dormido mientras se masturbaba pensando en la bruja y había soñado con ella. Jamás en su vida había tenido semejante tipo de sueño. Se sonrojó solo de recordarlo.

-Estaba... teniendo una pesadilla, siento haberte despertado.

-Tranquila, me he asustado al oír gritos. Y estás empapada...

El pánico cundió de nuevo. ¿Cómo podía saber que...?

-En sudor -añadió Ginny con curiosidad al ver su expresión-, la frente, el cuello, la camiseta...

-Sí... Una pesadilla de las grandes. Voy a ducharme a ver si se me pasa... -murmuró Hermione aprovechando que su amiga se giraba para volver a ponerse la ropa interior.

Después de una ducha sospechosamente larga, ambas bajaron a desayunar. Hermione le pidió a Ron a Pigwidgeon para enviar los regalos de Luna y Neville. En cuanto el pequeño animal se posó en su hombro, Hermione le entregó el paquete para Bellatrix y confió en que supiera encontrarla. Cuando todos hubieron terminado el desayuno, se reunieron para abrir los regalos. Hermione recibió principalmente libros, una túnica nueva y el tradicional jersey de la señora Weasley. Pasaron un día muy agradable comiendo las chucherías que se habían regalado, jugando al ajedrez mágico e intentando enseñar al patriarca de la familia cómo usar sus nuevos coches teledirigidos.

Por la tarde, Molly obligó a sus hijos a ayudarla a arreglar el jardín y a eliminar las diversas plagas que lo habían invadido. Ginny pudo librarse y aprovechó para dar un paseo con Harry por los alrededores de la casa. La sabelotodo respiró tranquila y pudo empezar a leer uno de sus nuevos libros sobre criaturas mágicas junto a la chimenea. Un par de horas después, cuando se hallaba totalmente inmersa en la lectura, un ruido junto a -o más bien contra- la ventana, la asustó. Se dio cuenta de que Pigwidgeon había vuelto y le dejó entrar. Su corazón se aceleró cuando vio que la lechuza soltaba un paquete sobre su regazo con su nombre escrito en una elegante caligrafía. Subió a su habitación y se encerró para disfrutar de mayor privacidad (dentro de lo posible).

Con nerviosismo y mucho cuidado, como si de la extinta piedra filosofal se tratase, abrió el paquete. Dentro había una carta, lo que parecía un libro envuelto y otro paquete más pequeño. Decidió empezar por la carta.

_Mi querida Hermione:_

_Si hubiera algo por encima de la matrícula, llevaría tu nombre y tu firma. Nunca nadie me había hecho un regalo pensando en mí o con una finalidad que no fuese llevarme a la cama (aunque no me importaría si tu hicieses esto último). _

_Me alegro de que lo estés pasando bien. Piensa que en tus próximas vacaciones estarás con tus padres y sin un pirado que amenace a tu amigo El-que-sobrevivió-a-la-muerte-pero-no-al-alcohol. Molly Weasley nunca me cayó bien. Era un curso mayor que yo y lo poco que nos veíamos era para lanzarnos miradas asesinas. Envidia, supongo. Es evidente que ella también tiene curvas pero en absoluto tan bien puestas como las mías. Si se porta bien contigo, le perdonaré la vida; pero como te moleste lo más mínimo, bueno... serás la única no-huerfana de tus amigos. Eso ha sido demasiado, ¿verdad? Dicen que a veces no tengo mucho tacto..._

_Yo también estoy bien. Te das cuenta de que hacer algo divertido y destrozar o quemar cosas es lo mismo, ¿verdad? He estado ocupada por aquí, ahora tengo que irme unos días a Francia y luego no me quedará otra que volver al maldito Hogwarts. Aunque al menos ahí estás tú..._

_Tampoco sabía qué regalarte, no estoy acostumbrada. Pensé en un libro de Artes Oscuras ya que te gusta impresionar a tu profesora, pero por un lado, no quiero corromperte todavía con los manuales del mal de la familia Black. Por otra parte, ya vi que tu nueva profe favorita es Trelawney, así que espero que disfrutes el libro. Lo otro es un colgante que he tenido desde pequeña y quiero que ahora lo tengas tú. Por supuesto es mágico -como toda mi persona-: si lo aprietas junto al corazón y piensas en mí, aparecerá mi _patronus_ aunque no pronuncies el hechizo, ni tengas tu varita o incluso si yo no tuviese entonces capacidad de invocarlo. Si no puede ahuyentar el peligro, me encontrará inmediatamente. Y te aseguro que yo sí podré protegerte._

_Te dejo, hace diez minutos que no destrozo nada y eso no puede ser sano. _

_Cuídate mucho, ma chérie._

_Bellatrix._

_P.S. Me parece maravilloso que al no saber qué regalarme, pensaras en mí en la bañera. Soy más de ducha, pero por ti -o mejor contigo- me bañaré encantada. _

Hermione estrechó la carta junto a su pecho y empezó a dar saltitos ridículos por la habitación. Nunca se había sentido tan protegida, ni había sentido tanta vergüenza por el descaro de alguien, ni había deseado tanto bañarse... Releyó aquel texto de caligrafía impoluta unas diez veces antes de abrir los otros dos paquetes. Rasgó el papel que recubría el libro y soltó una carcajada al encontrar "Lo que esconden las estrellas: astrología para principiantes". Lo ojeó y se sorprendió de que más allá de la broma, era un volumen precioso con imágenes reales de las constelaciones en el cielo nocturno. Marcó la página dedicada a la constelación de Orión -la que cuenta con la estrella que da nombre a Bellatrix- para leerlo con detenimiento más tarde.

Abrió, por último, el estuche de terciopelo negro que contenía el colgante. Se trataba de una piedra en forma de lágrima de color casi transparente. Como un diamante pero con reflejos multicolor que mutaban y brillaban en contacto con la piel. Era evidente que se trataba de un mineral mágico que no había visto nunca. Tendría que estudiarlo, buscaría libros al respecto. Se lo colgó con la fina cadena de plata que lo acompañaba y se miró al espejo. Resultaba espectacular. Además, la sensación de que aquel objeto llevaba toda la vida con Bella y aún así se lo había regalado, la hacía sentir la persona más especial del mundo. Acarició la joya con cuidado y se preguntó si de verdad funcionaría. Nunca había oído ni leído que un _patronus_ se pudiese invocar así. Además, siempre le habían enseñado que ningún mago podía conjurar el _patronus_ de otro. Tenía mucha curiosidad por saber qué animal era el defensor de la bruja. Un lobo, un cuervo, quizás una serpiente... Pero le había escrito que lo usara en caso de peligro, ¿se enfadaría si lo probaba? La conocía lo bastante para imaginar que lo haría, supuso Hermione, pero aún así... La curiosidad pudo más.

Apretó la joya junto a su corazón, cerró los ojos y pensó en Bellatrix (no fue demasiado difícil). Inmediatamente sintió como una magia muy poderosa recorría todo su cuerpo. Una luz plateada surgió del colgante y de ella emergió un enorme dragón con las fauces abiertas y las alas desplegadas. Ocupaba prácticamente toda la habitación. Hermione gritó. No era posible tener una criatura mágica de _patronus_, siempre eran animales comunes. Aunque el de Dumbledore era un phoenix... "Si él puede conjurar un phoenix, ¿por qué no va a poder Bellatrix invocar a un dragón?", razonó ella encogiéndose de hombros. El poder de la bruja oscura seguía sorprendiéndola. Había leído libros sobre dragones cuando Harry participó en el Torneo de los Tres magos y reconoció la especie: era un ironbelly ucraniano, la raza más grande de dragón, el más poderoso de todos cuya capacidad de destrucción no tiene limites. Sin duda, iba bien con su dueña. Mientras admiraba a la criatura plateada, esta miró a Hermione, agachó la cabeza y la rodeó con su inmenso cuerpo de forma protectora y cariñosa.

Era una de las demostraciones de magia más alucinantes que había vivido en toda su vida. Estaba deseando compartirlo con sus amigos... hasta que se dio cuenta de que era imposible hacerlo sin mencionar a Bellatrix. Por mucho que quisiese a Harry y a Ron, no quería hablarles de su relación con la bruja. Sabía que no lo entenderían y menos con las historias que les habían contado Sirius y los aurores. En cuanto oyó que la puerta del piso de abajo se abría, el dragón se esfumó y Hermione ocultó el colgante bajo su jersey. Decidió que en cuanto viera a la bruja le daría las gracias con toda su energía y sin nada de ropa.


	8. Chapter 8

Durante el resto de vacaciones no hubo ninguna actividad extraordinaria. Visitas de algunos amigos, excursiones muy limitadas por el miedo a cualquier ataque, reuniones de la Orden del Phoenix a las que rara vez dejaban asistir al trío... El principal entretenimiento fueron los partidos de quidditch en los alrededores de la Madriguera mientras Hermione leía o disfrutaba largos ratos sola en la cama o en la ducha pensando en el futuro con su bruja.

Pronto pasaron las dos semanas y llegó el jueves en que estaba prevista su vuelta a Hogwarts. A nadie le extrañaba el entusiasmo de Hermione: siempre le había encantado aprender e ir a clase, así que no resultaba especialmente sospechosa la ansiedad extra que mostraba en esta ocasión. Aunque el tren no salía hasta medio día para llegar al colegio a la hora de la cena, a primera hora Hermione ya tenía todo su equipaje preparado. No así Harry, Ron y Ginny, cuyas pertenencias se hallaban desperdigas por toda la casa a pesar de las continuas regañinas de Molly. La castaña los ayudó a todos y a las doce del medio día estaban ya en el andén 9 y ¾ de Kings Cross.

Mientras se despedían de los padres y hermanos mayores de Ron, llegaron al andén Narcissa Malfoy, con su actitud altiva de siempre, y su hijo. Inmediatamente Hermione agarró a Harry con cariño pero con firmeza para evitar que montara una escena innecesaria. El chico ya tenía la mandíbula y los puños apretados. Desde la muerte de Sirius por culpa del padre de Malfoy, la enemistad con este había aumentado desmesuradamente. Aunque el patriarca se hallaba en paradero desconocido y los aurores aún le buscaban, Harry estaba seguro de que su mujer y su hijo lo ocultaban en algún sitio. Su relación con el joven Slytherin había empeorado mucho. Ron y Ginny se unieron a su amiga y le repitieron a Harry que no valía la pena arriesgarse a ser expulsado por enfrentarse al hijo de un cobarde, que ya pagaría por sus acciones. Hermione añadió que lo que hiciese su padre no era culpa de Draco, pero que defendiera al rubio no ayudó al Elegido en absoluto. Sin embargo, consiguieron meterlo al tren y encerrarse en un compartimento sin más incidentes.

Cuando llegaron al castillo el cielo ya estaba oscuro. La presencia de aurores entre sus muros había aumentado. Seguramente como consecuencia del creciente número de muertos que sumaba el mundo mágico día a día; a pesar de que intentaran silenciarlo para no aumentar el estado de alarma, era evidente que habían extremado las precauciones al máximo. Tonks se encontraba entre ellos y saludó a los chicos alegremente.

Esa noche, Hermione estuvo preparada para la cena incluso antes que Ron y eso que si algo habían hecho durante las vacaciones, había sido comer. No obstante, su ilusión se redujo a cenizas cuando al sentarse en la mesa de Gryffindor miró hacía la de los profesores y vio que la silla donde solía sentarse la profesora de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras estaba vacía. No pudo evitar la tristeza, había confiado en poder al menos saludarla esa misma noche. Se preguntó dónde estaría y si estaría bien.

Durante el brindis de bienvenida, Dumbledore insistió en recordar que Hogwarts seguía siendo el lugar más seguro del mundo mágico como respuesta a los padres que tenían miedo de mandar a estudiar a sus hijos. Les transmitió que la guerra estaba próxima pero que la luz siempre se abre camino. De la ausencia de Bellatrix no comentó nada. Hermione recordó que durante ese semestre, la bruja no impartía ninguna clase los viernes (no es que se supiese sus horarios de memoria ni nada...) así que podía ser que siguiera de vacaciones y no se incorporara hasta el lunes. La preocupación y la angustia de tener que esperar tres días más le pareció insoportable. Por suerte, durante la mañana siguiente, el asunto mejoró.

Hermione estaba discutiendo con Ginny durante el desayuno la conveniencia de diseñar una liga de quidditch para elfos domésticos cuando una lechuza negra aterrizó elegantemente -nada que ver con Pigwidgeon- junto a su plato. La destinataria miró sorprendida al animal, cogió el sobre que le entregaba y le dio las gracias. Sin esperar comida o recompensa alguna, el ave desplegó las alas y se marchó veloz. Hermione la siguió con la mirada hasta que Ron la sacó de su ensueño:

-¿De quién es esa lechuza? -preguntó con recelo - ¿Sigues hablando con Krum?

-No es asunto tuyo, pero no, Ronald. Probablemente será un libro que encargué el otro día en el Callejón Diagón -mintió ella.

Todos se dieron por satisfechos y al oír que era un libro, perdieron el interés. Hermione pensó en esperar a llegar a su habitación para abrirlo, pero tenía clases todo el día y hasta la noche no tendría oportunidad de estar a solas. No podía esperar más. Lo abrió con cuidado y vio que, sorprendentemente, el sobre contenía un pequeño libro cuya cubierta rezaba: "Encantamientos y maldiciones para la protección de objetos" por Pollux Black. No le sonaba el nombre, supuso que sería el abuelo de Bellatrix (y por tanto también de sus hermanas y Sirius). Volvió a meter el libro en el sobre para inspeccionarlo cuando estuviese a solas y desplegó la pequeña nota que lo acompañaba. Se notaba que había sido escrita con prisa, pero la caligrafía seguía siendo igual de elegante:

_Peque, estoy bien, vuelvo el lunes. Si añoras mis clases, puedes echarle un vistazo a este libro. Sé que la necesidad y la tentación son grandes, pero intenta no serme infiel con Trelawney, ¿vale? Encontraré la forma de recompensarte cuando vuelva._

_B. _

Hermione no pudo evitar la sonrisa que invadió toda su cara. Miró hacia la mesa de los profesores donde estaba sentada la profesora de adivinación y ahogó una risa. Era probablemente la antítesis de Bellatrix en todos los aspectos. La profesora siguió comiendo ajena al escrutinio, sin embargo, Hermione se dio cuenta de que a su lado, Snape y Dumbledore la miraban con atención. En cuanto vieron que la joven se había percatado, el profesor de pociones apartó la mirada con desgana y el director le dedicó una ligera sonrisa. Hermione se sonrojó y volvió a centrarse en su mesa donde también Ginny la miraba con curiosidad.

El día parecía no acabar a ojos de la joven. Sin haber tocado apenas la cena, se disculpó con sus amigos, les dio las buenas noches y corrió a refugiarse en su habitación. Se metió a la cama a estudiar el libro que su profesora le había mandado. Era evidente que era antiguo, una edición no comercial y probablemente el propio ejemplar de la bruja. Sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando vio que en algunas páginas había anotaciones y correcciones en una letra que Hermione jamás confundiría. Respecto al contenido, sin duda se trataba de magia oscura: cómo maldecir objetos para protegerlos, cómo sustraerlos sin ser detectado y cosas así. A pesar de no ser un libro que pudiera incluirse en la inocua biblioteca del castillo, tampoco era nada potencialmente peligroso. Nada de un nivel comparable a los horrocruxes. Tras más de dos horas inmersa en sus páginas, la chica se quedó dormida con el libro en la cama; se acostaba con libros más de lo que le gustaría reconocer.

El fin de semana, una vez más, transcurrió despacio para Hermione. Se dedicó a adelantar los deberes de varias asignaturas y a ayudar a sus amigos con los que tenían retrasados (que no eran pocos). Por fin llegó el lunes. Esta vez, en la mesa de los profesores, la preciosa bruja oscura con su aspecto elegante de siempre conspiraba en voz baja con Snape. A los pocos minutos, la duelista giró la cabeza hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, disimuló una sonrisa y le guiñó el ojo a Hermione. La joven sonrió, se sonrojó y apartó la mirada. Su reacción no pasó inadvertida para Ginny, que siguió la dirección de su mirada y moviendo los labios sin articular sonido le preguntó:

-¿SNAPE?

-¡IMBÉCIL! -contestó ella de la misma manera sin poder evitar reírse.

Por desgracia para ella, el lunes los de último curso no tenían Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, así que tuvo que esperar y centrarse en sus lecciones matutinas. Después de comer, tenía dos horas libres antes de las clases de por la tarde, así que se excusó con su amigos diciendo que iba a la biblioteca y fue a buscar a la duelista. Ya había estado otras veces en su despacho para pedirle algún libro o ayuda con algún encantamiento. Hasta quinto, aquella era la única asignatura en la que había alguien -Harry- que superaba Hermione. Cuando llegó Bellatrix, se aficionó a pedirle tutorías para que le explicara cosas y la bruja siempre accedía, así que superó a su amigo en poco tiempo. Harry nunca dijo nada ni descubrió la razón del cambio, pero su mosqueo era evidente. Por todas aquellas visitas, a la chica no le costó llegar hasta su puerta. Respiró hondo intentando calmar los nervios y llamó con los nudillos.

-¡QUÉ! -Se escuchó el grito colérico de la bruja.

Hacía pocas horas que había vuelto, pero al parecer ya la habían sacado de su casillas. Por muchas ganas que tuviera de verla, Hermione sintió miedo de sus cambios de humor. No obstante, reunió valor, entró y cerró la puerta. La profesora estaba de espaldas a ella buscando algún libro en una estantería. "Como vengas a..." empezó a amenazar sin mirar a la visitante. Entonces se giró y la rabia que durante unos segundos brilló aterradoramente en sus ojos, se desvaneció.

-¡Ah! ¡Eres tú, peque! -sonrió-. Perdona, es que llevo toda la mañana...

Hermione no pudo aguantar más. Corrió hacia ella y devoró su boca mientras pegaba su cuerpo contra el suyo lo máximo posible. "Vale", susurró la profesora sorprendida, "Mi día acaba de mejorar bastante". La chica siguió besándola y agarrando su estrecha cintura con firmeza. Bellatrix agitó su varita dos veces sin pronunciar palabra para insonorizar la habitación y para bloquear la puerta. Mientras, Hermione la empujó contra la estantería para poder hundir los dientes en su cuello. La morena ladeó la cabeza para dejarle más espacio y enredó sus manos en la melena castaña.

-Me alegra ver que me has echado de menos - comentó Bellatrix riendo cuando pararon para respirar.

Se sentó en la silla de su escritorio y atrajo a la joven del brazo para sentarla en su regazo.

-Mmm... Tampoco tanto -murmuró Hermione apoyando la cabeza en su hombro, cerrando los ojos y perdiéndose en el olor a fuego.

La profesora le rodeo la cintura con un brazo y apoyó la barbilla en su cabeza.

-¿Dónde has estado? - Preguntó la sabelotodo en voz baja sin abrir los ojos.

-En París. Tenía asuntos pendientes.

Hermione supo que no iba a sacarle nada más. Así que cogió un desvío.

-¿Hablas francés?

-Oui, mademoiselle. Je parle parfaitement le français, comme tout ce que je fais – ronroneó Bellatrix en su oído – Mi madre era francesa.

La joven no tenía claro lo que le había contestado y siempre le había parecido una tontería la idea de que el francés fuese el idioma más sexy. No obstante, dio gracias de que la falda de la bruja le cubriera las rodillas donde la tenía sentada, porque sino Bellatrix probablemente hubiera notado la humedad provocada.

Permanecieron así un rato, abrazadas en silencio con Hermione acurrucada en el regazo de la bruja. La joven nunca se había sentido tan segura, tan en paz con el mundo (el mundo que estaba en guerra). La duelista, acariciándole el pelo, dejó que su mano resbalara hasta la clavícula de la joven y notó el contacto de su antiguo colgante. "Me alegra que lo lleves", sonrió. "Cuéntame su historia, por fa", murmuró Hermione. Quería preguntarle de dónde había salido, qué piedra era, cómo funcionaba, cómo era posible semejante encantamiento... pero era incapaz de verbalizar ninguna de ellas por miedo a romper la magia -la verdadera magia- del momento. Confió en que la mayor lo entendiera con esa simple petición. Así fue. Bellatrix comenzó a contarle la historia con voz suave mientras le acariciaba el pelo:

-En la familia Black nunca han sido habituales los buenos recuerdos y mucho menos aquellos tan poderosos como para poder invocar un _patronus_. Mi bisabuelo, Cygnus I, que hizo fortuna con el comercio de mercancías preciosas, estaba obsesionado con encontrar la forma de replicar el hechizo sin necesidad de memorias felices. Un día, un tratante de gemas de Oriente le ofreció lo que se conoce como _diamantes de hielo: _una variedad del diamante tradicional muy difícil de manipular pero con inmensas propiedades mágicas. Es la piedra más valiosa del mundo y es tan escasa que muchos la consideran una leyenda. Se encuentran enterradas en las profundidades de cuevas heladas en los lugares más fríos del planeta y, una vez localizada una, para extraerla hacen falta meses de trabajo. No se venden porque su valor es incalculable. Por suerte para mi ancestro, el comerciante que se la ofreció era muggle y simplemente pensó que se trataba de algún tipo de diamante corriente. Así que las compró. Él y su mujer dedicaron su vida a estudiar las propiedades del diamante de hielo, hasta que ya casi al final de sus días, se atrevieron a cortar y a tallar el material. La magia del mineral era muy poderosa, pero la de los Black también, así que el diamante no rechazó su magia. Finalmente, logró ligar su _patronus_ a un pequeño trozo y hacer que este emergiera con un simple contacto. El colgante brilla y cambia de color constantemente por el poder que alberga en su interior; pero si lo toca alguien que no sea su legítimo dueño, se apaga bajo la apariencia de un simple cristal sin valor. Mi bisabuela, tanto o más inteligente que su marido, logró replicar el resultado y detallar toda la investigación por escrito. A su muerte, dicha técnica -como todo en la familia Black- pasó a su primogénito varón, mi abuelo Pollux; quien a su vez, legó las piedras y las instrucciones a Cygnus II -explicó Bella estremeciéndose al nombrar a su difunto padre-. Él tuvo la desgracia de tener solo hijas, así que nos dio uno a cada una y el cuaderno pasó a mí por ser la mayor. La verdad es que nunca lo usé, por mucha necesidad que haya tenido de ahuyentar dementores -y créeme que la he tenido-, prefiero que me absorban el alma a aceptar un regalo de esa gente (salvo su dinero, claro; tengo principios pero no soy imbécil). Así que prefiero que lo tengas tú.

Hermione no dijo nada por unos minutos mientras asimilaba la información. A pesar de lo extraordinario de toda la historia, tenía el corazón encogido por la primera frase: la ausencia de recuerdos felices. Bellatrix parecía hablar con pleno conocimiento de causa. "Eres muy buena contando historias", contestó finalmente la chica. Bellatrix rió y esperó la pregunta inevitable de su alumna más inteligente.

-¿Y por qué me funciona a mí? Nadie puede invocar el _patronus_ de otra persona, según Dumbledore.

La profesora guardó silencio meditando la respuesta.

-Tuve que hacer algunas modificaciones y sinceramente no estaba segura de que fuese a funcionar. Deduzco por tus palabras que sí lo hace.

La chica asintió y la miró con expresión interrogante sospechando que eso no era todo.

-Era imposible modificar el poder de la piedra para que aceptara tu _patronus_ en lugar del mío. No obstante, en las notas de mi bisabuela había un apunte que explicaba que aunque la magia del diamante una vez unida a un Black ya no se puede alterar, el encantamiento _patronus_ siempre aceptaría y se fortalecería con el componente perdido en este experimento... la felicidad.

Hermione levantó la cabeza del hombro de Bellatrix, se incorporó un poco sobre su regazo y la miró a los ojos sin osarse a intuir lo que aquella última frase suponía. La bruja oscura giró la cabeza incómoda mirando hacia otro lado. No parecía que fuese a añadir nada más, ni a expresar con palabras lo que la chica no se atrevía a sospechar. Hasta que al rato susurró avergonzada: "Mi _patronus_ responde ante ti porque mis todos mis escasos recuerdos felices tienen que ver contigo".

Hermione se la quedó mirando completamente atónita sin acertar a decir nada. Bellatrix se sentía agobiada y nerviosa. Se arrepintió de haberlo confesado; ahora parecía desesperada, una loca. Odiaba sentirse vulnerable, era una sensación completamente extraña para ella. Levantó con cuidado a la chica de su regazo, se alejó del escritorio, le dio la espalda y le pidió que se fuese a clase para no llegar tarde.

-Te quiero – soltó Hermione sin ser consciente de lo que decía ni de que lo decía en voz alta.

Bellatrix se giró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Te quiero -repitió ya con total firmeza en su voz.

No supo qué contestar, eso tampoco le había pasado nunca. ¿Por qué aquella chica tan joven e inocente la hacía sentir tan incómoda? Probablemente porque nunca había permitido a nadie entrar su vida con tanta fuerza. La joven se acercó y la cogió de las manos intentado que levantara la mirada del suelo.

-Yo... Yo no creo que... -balbuceó Bellatrix asustada.

-No espero que tú me lo digas ahora, ¿vale? Ya lo harás cuando estés preparada, si llega el momento -Bellatrix la miró y asintió despacio-. Solo dime que cenarás hoy conmigo.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo una cita o algo así?

-Como prefieras llamarlo. Podemos cenar en tu habitación, seguro que es más grande que la mía...

Ahí Bella se recuperó y su expresión cambió completamente:

-¿Pretendes que te haga la cena? No ha nacido la persona por la que Bellatrix Black se meta a una cocina -sentenció con altivez.

-¿Y tú crees que la gran Bellatrix Black podría pedirle a un elfo que le subiera la cena a su habitación?

-Pfff... -refunfuñó ella-. Odio a los elfos, el otro día casi apuñalo a uno.

-¿¡QUÉ!?

-¡Se apareció en mi baño cuando me estaba duchando! No es por nada, peque, pero eso es un espectáculo que no hay dinero que lo pague... Y menos un roñoso elfo.

-No pensé que fueras partidaria de sistemas de tortura tan muggles como el apuñalamiento -comentó Hermione intentado provocarla para vengar el honor de sus amados elfos.

Bellatrix se encogió de hombros: "Soy muy buena lanzando cosas". Hermione sacudió la cabeza dando el caso por perdido.

-Está bien -aceptó Bellatrix-, pero tendrá que ser tarde, tengo mucho trabajo acumulado. ¿Me vienes a buscar a mi despacho sobre las once?

-De acuerdo.

-Vale. Sé que es pasado vuestro horario de deambular por los pasillos, pero seguro que encuentras la forma de que no te pillen.

-Muy bien, Bellatrix, vendré a las once.

-Bella – corrigió ella- llámame Bella.

-Que pases buena tarde, Bella -se despidió la chica sonriendo.

Con un simple movimiento de su mano, la bruja retiró los encantamientos que bloqueaban la puerta y Hermione se fue. No tenía claro qué había pasado en esas dos horas, lo único que sabía a ciencia cierta era que era la primera vez que le había dicho alguien que "te quiero" sin ser amigo o familia. Y nunca lo había dicho con tanta sinceridad.


	9. Chapter 9

Nota: Este capítulo es "sexy time" en honor a omaribacache316 jeje.

Mil gracias a BellaMadameLestrange por comentar siempre, a Sara (¡me encantas!), a MangoSalvaje (me río muchísimo con tus comentarios, ¡gracias!), a LadyIbuprofeno (que eres genial desde el nombre hasta la última coma que escribes) y a todos los que comentáis y seguís la historia porque me hacéis feliz :D

* * *

A pesar de ser una de sus asignaturas favoritas, las dos horas de Transfiguración con McGonagall le resultaron realmente arduas a Hermione. La profesora parecía sorprendida de que su alumna estrella no levantase la mano a cada pregunta que lanzaba a la clase. Incluso sus amigos la miraron extrañados mientras ella tomaba notas para distraerse e intentar calmarse. De camino a Pociones, la última clase del día, Harry y Ron decidieron preguntarle si todo iba bien. Ella le quitó importancia al asunto, se justificó diciendo que estaba muy centrada en los estudios y en derrotar a Voldemort y que le costaba centrarse. También añadió que seguía preocupada por el bienestar de sus padres, lo que no era mentira. Sus amigos parecieron aceptar la explicación y no quisieron presionarla, pero a ninguno de los dos se les escapaba que sus preocupaciones no parecían de carácter tan negro. A menudo la pillaban sonriendo sola sin motivo o iban a buscarla a la biblioteca sin encontrarla.

Hermione quería contarles la verdad: que había encontrado a alguien con quien se reía, se sentía segura y que la hacía feliz. Pero no podía arriesgarse a que descubrieran que era Bellatrix. Ron se pondría hecho un basilisco por los celos y Harry se la tenía jurada a todos los Black por cortesía de su padrino. La chica quería pensar que el motivo de su mentira era ese, pero en el fondo, sentía el negro augurio de que algo saldría mal y no podrían estar juntas. Para qué levantar tantas ampollas y arriesgarse a que alguien más se enterara si ni siquiera estaba segura de las intenciones de Bella. La quería, evidentemente, e imaginaba por sus actos que ella también a ella, pero nunca había conocido a nadie con un lado oscuro tan presente y tan difícil de controlar. Su mayor miedo era perderla por Voldemort.

No obstante, cualquier pensamiento de este cariz pasó a un segundo plano cuando la clase de Snape que daban junto a Slytherin requirió más atención de la que cualquiera de los tres estaba dispuesto a prestar. Hermione evitó in extremis la explosión del caldero en el que trabajaban. El profesor hizo un comentario sarcástico respecto a las habilidades del trío de oro. Por suerte, el resto de la clase -entre ellos Draco- tampoco parecían muy centrados. Si ya de por si la última hora del día era la más dura, aún resultaba peor cuando estaban en las mazmorras con aquel hombre del que tanto desconfiaban.

Hermione decidió acudir a la cena en el Gran Comedor para no aumentar las sospechas de sus amigos. Se dedicó a remover la comida por su plato y a charlar con sus compañeros alegremente para intentar camuflar el nerviosismo. La profesora de Defensa no asistió, pero no era raro en ella: solía saltarse las comidas por su rechazo a cualquier tipo de interacción social. En cuanto pudo, la joven se disculpó y volvió a su habitación.

Aún eran las ocho y media, faltaban horas para su cita, pero ya se arrepentía de su proposición. No sabía cómo actuar, ni de qué hablar, ni cómo evitar que la pillaran por los pasillos, ni qué ponerse. Apenas tenía vestidos ni ropa elegante. Se planteó incluso en acudir en vaqueros para vengarse por la crueldad de Bella con los elfos domésticos, pero su intención era que la bruja la desnudara y veía difícil que lo hiciera con la prenda muggle. Porque tenía claro que esa era la noche. Quería perder su virginidad con Bellatrix, quería que fuesen las expertas manos de la bruja las que recorrieran su cuerpo por primera vez, quería hacer realidad las salvajes fantasías que le impedían dormir por las noches, quería arañar el cuerpo desnudo de su profesora... Así que nada de vaqueros.

Mientras vaciaba su armario en busca de alguna opción decente, alguien llamó a su puerta.

-¡Hola, Harry! -saludó a su amigo saliendo con él a la sala común para que no viese su crisis de moda- ¿Necesitas ayuda con algo?

-Pues si no te importa ayudarme con el ensayo de Transfiguración, es que...

-¡Claro que no! -le cortó ella feliz de tener un motivo para distraerse- Enséñame lo que llevas.

Mientras Harry redactaba el trabajo con sus indicaciones, Hermione se dio cuenta de que necesitaría su capa de invisibilidad para llegar al despacho en la otra ala del castillo sin que la pillaran Filch, los aurores o quien fuese. No se le ocurría ninguna excusa para pedírsela. Con las autorizaciones de Dumbledore, hacía meses que visitar la Sección Prohibida de la biblioteca ya no era una excusa factible. Cuando ya casi habían terminado, llegó a la conclusión de que solo le quedaba la verdad. Era su mejor amigo y quizá más comprensivo que Ron en ese tema, así que no le quedó otra.

-Harry, tengo que contarte algo... -empezó nerviosa retorciéndose las manos.

-Dime.

-Estoy medio empezando a salir con alguien... No os lo he contado porque es complicado (qué no lo es en nuestras vidas) y tengo muchas dudas de si saldrá bien...

-Hermione, ya me lo imaginaba. No soy tan listo como tú pero tampoco soy tonto, nos conocemos desde hace mucho -contestó el sonriente.

-¿Cómo? -Preguntó ella sorprendida.

-Nunca te había visto tan risueña, ni tan feliz (dadas las circunstancias). Además pasas mucho tiempo sola. Y a veces estás leyendo algún tostón de libro y sonríes mientras evidentemente estás en un mundo que no es este... Además, Ginny me comentó que también sospechaba algo, ya sabes cuánto le gusta hablar – rió el chico.

-Vale, menuda vergüenza. Yo...

-¡Hermione! ¿Vergüenza por qué? Me alegro muchísimo de que hayas encontrado a alguien que te haga sentir bien en estos tiempos tan desastrosos, te lo mereces. Y precisamente porque es difícil, valdrá la pena. Ya nos lo presentarás cuando estés preparada, no hay prisa.

La joven sintió un alivio tremendo por lo bien que se lo había tomado su amigo. Claro que el haber omitido el dato clave ayudaba bastante... Le dio las gracias y le pidió que no se lo contara a Ron todavía. Harry estuvo de acuerdo con ella en que al pelirrojo le costaría aceptarlo y mejor esperar a que los nervios no estuvieran tan crispados por la guerra y los exámenes finales. Le pidió la capa y él se la prestó inmediatamente y le deseó suerte. Ella lo abrazó, terminaron el trabajo y se dieron las buenas noches.

Cuando ya casi eran las once, optó finalmente por una falda de ante marrón -la única que tenía y porque se la regaló su madre- una blusa blanca y unos botines casi sin tacón para no hacer ruido por los pasillos. Por suerte, durante sus compras navideñas había sido lo suficientemente previsora -u optimista- para comprarse un conjunto de lencería negra que juzgó que a Bella le gustaría. Se maquilló un poco y se cubrió con la capa. Salió al pasillo en completo silencio.

No se encontró a Filch pero sí a un par de aurores que no conocía. Cruzó los dedos para que esa noche no estuviera de guardia Moody: igual era solo una paranoia suya, pero sospechaba que su ojo loco podía ver bajo la invisibilidad. Tuvo suerte y llegó al pasillo donde estaba el despacho de Bellatrix sin mayor incidente que sus excesivos nervios. La puerta estaba entreabierta. Imaginó que la bruja intentaba minimizar así la cantidad de ruidos. Entró con un absoluto sigilo adquirido tras siete años de aventuras con El-chico-al-que-le-gusta-meterse-en-líos. La bruja oscura estaba al fondo sentada en su escritorio, llenando de tachones rojos una pila de trabajos. Se había cambiado de ropa desde su visita a medio día: llevaba un vestido morado oscuro con un corsé negro, todo de terciopelo y ajustado, en su línea. Su pelo seguía sin conocer peine alguno. El maquillaje también era el de costumbre: abundante sombra negra y labios rojo oscuro. ¿Cómo podía tener la piel tan pálida y...?

-Es de mala educación espiar a la gente, miss Granger -comentó la bruja interrumpiendo sus pensamientos sin levantar la cabeza de su trabajo.

Hermione dio un respingo y se quitó la capa inmediatamente.

-¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí? ¿Sabes lo de la capa?

-Te he oído entrar, querida. Por muy sigilosa que seas, pasé muchos años de mi vida sin otra cosa que hacer que... desarrollar mi sentido auditivo. Y respecto a la capa -chasqueó la lengua- por favor, coincidí con Potter padre en mi época. Sus aventuras con el idiota de mi primo y su panda de frikis eran de sobras conocidas. También tendréis el mapa, ¿no? -preguntó Bella levantando la cabeza por primera vez y empezando a recoger su mesa.

-Sí... -respondió Hermione insegura.

No podía reprimir la congoja que le causaba el pensar que una ex mortífaga conocía sus mejores bazas. Bellatrix pareció no darse cuenta de sus dudas, se acercó a ella y la besó en los labios para saludarla. "¿Nos vamos?", preguntó la duelista, "No me gustaría haber hecho trabajar a los nobles elfos de servicio para nada...". Hermione le lanzó una mirada de reproche pero sonrió ante el comentario irónico.

-Ponte la capa, camina junto a mí y no te preocupes si nos cruzamos a algún imbécil de esos, yo me ocupo.

-De acuerdo -comentó mientras se colocaba la capa de nuevo- ¿Deduzco que tampoco te caen bien los aurores?

-Comparado con ellos, un elfo doméstico es la criatura más noble e inteligente de este mundo -respondió secamente.

La joven asintió sin decir nada, como hacía cada vez que la rabia consumía los ojos de la duelista. La profesora se puso su propia capa, abrió la puerta del todo y cuando sintió que había salido Hermione, cerró con llave. A la de Gryffindor se le hizo difícil seguirla: andaba con una velocidad y una elegancia felinas, como si se deslizara, a pesar del tacón alto de sus botas. Antes de llegar a las mazmorras, se cruzaron con uno de los aurores que había visto Hermione al ir:

-Madame Black -saludó el hombre con reverencia.

Si la mujer hizo algún gesto mínimo de asentimiento, nadie lo vio. Siguió andado con agilidad manteniendo la cabeza bien alta y potenciando su perfil aristocrático. El hombre la miró alejarse aturdido y Hermione se hubiese enfadado con ella si no hubiese visto la forma en que el hombre miró el trasero de la bruja cuando esta se giró. Llegaron a las mazmorras donde estaban las habitaciones de Bella. "Mamba negra" canturreó la profesora y el muro se abrió. Nunca había estado en esa parte del castillo. Hermione tenía mucha curiosidad por ver dónde vivía y cómo era el cuarto de la bruja. Ahí abajo estaba todo en completo silencio. O eso creía hasta que notó que su pareja le impedía el paso con el brazo para indicarle que se colocara detrás de ella. Siguieron avanzando pero más despacio y a los pocos segundos, Hermione escuchó pisadas. ¡Mierda! Snape.

-Bella -saludó sorprendido -¿qué haces aquí a estas horas?

-Se me ha ido el tiempo corrigiendo tonterías de los alumnos -comentó ella.

-No te he visto durante la cena, ¿se te ha pasado también? Deberías dejar de trabajar tanto y comer más. Y tampoco estaría de más que durmieras de vez en cuando.

Snape mantenía el tono bajo y severo de siempre, pero podía apreciarse un tinte de sincera preocupación en sus palabras. Hermione no supo cómo tomárselo. Como tampoco asimiló bien la reacción de su acompañante. La bruja oscura cruzó las manos tras la espalda, agachó ligeramente la cabeza y adoptó una expresión de tristeza e inocencia.

-Lo siento, Sevy. Seré una niña buena y me iré a dormir -dijo con voz infantil.

Snape sacudió la cabeza y chasqueó la lengua para simular hastío, pero le costó disimular la sonrisa que durante unos breves segundos apareció en su rostro.

-Buenas noches, Bella.

-Buenas noches, Sevy.

Hermione siempre intentaba ser ecuánime y confiar en el criterio de Dumbledore, pero Snape cada vez le caía peor. Hasta esa noche, creía que el rostro del hombre no disponía de los músculos necesarios para esbozar una sonrisa. Se sintió ridícula por tener celos y más de Snape, pero le daba envidia la complicidad que parecía tener con la bruja. No quería interrogarla sobre su relación para no parecer una adolescente posesiva con su primer amor.

Sin más incidentes llegaron a un rincón del pasillo donde aparentemente no había nada y se detuvieron frente a un cuadro que representaba a un gigantesco cuervo volando sobre un bosque en llamas. "Toujours pur" susurró la bruja. El lema de la casa Black. "Genial..." pensó la hija de muggles. El retrato se abrió y entraron a un salón mayor que la sala común de Gryffindor. Estaba decorado en tonos negros y verdes oscuros, muy acorde a la slytherin. Había varios sillones, sofás y pequeñas mesas con todo tipo de artilugios mágicos (muchos de los cuales la joven no había visto en su vida). Pero lo que conquistó a Hermione fue ver que tres de las cuatro paredes estaban cubiertas de librerías repletas de todo tipo de volúmenes que la chica no reconocía.

Hermione se quitó la capa y empezó a curiosear los libros sin atreverse a tocar nada. Había sido testigo en Grimmauld Place de cómo los Black protegían sus efectos personales con extraños maleficios y no iba a arriesgarse. La mayoría de estanterías las copaba la magia oscura, pero también había manuales de pociones, teoría sobre criaturas mágicas y varitas, varias estanterías dedicadas a la sanación, biografías de magos y brujas a los que la joven jamás había oído nombrar...

-Sabía que te gustaría – se rió la dueña mientras se quitaba la capa y contemplaba la emoción de la chica.

-¿Son primeras ediciones?

-Muchos son ediciones únicas -comentó la bruja sin darle importancia-, puedes coger los que quieras, sé que tú los cuidarás. Ya verás cuando te lleve a la mansión Black, te encantarán las bibliotecas.

-¿Siempre te ha gustado leer? - preguntó Hermione disimulando la emoción por la idea de que la bruja confiara en ella y quisiese llevarla a su casa.

-Sí. Todo lo que sirva como sustitutivo del contacto humano es bienvenido. En mi época aquí dedicaba a leer todo el tiempo, menos cuando podía ir a bosque a jugar con las criaturas – explicó distraída mientras buscaba unos pergaminos que necesitaba para la mañana siguiente.

Hermione intuyó una cierta tristeza en sus palabras, ¿es que no había tenido ningún amigo?

-No, nunca los he tenido. Siempre he tenido fama de... trastornada y a la gente le daba miedo; tampoco hice nada para remediarlo, no te voy a mentir. La gente es muy aburrida. Los que se me acercaban querían algo de mí o de mi familia.

-Bueno, yo hasta que conocí a Harry y a Ron tampoco... ¡¿Cómo sabes en qué estaba pensando?!

-¿Qué? -preguntó Bellatrix mirándola desconcertada.

-No lo he dicho en voz alta. ¿Te.. te has metido en mi cabeza? - preguntó asustada.

-Ah... No conscientemente, pero supongo que sí. A veces lo hago sin darme cuenta, lo siento. ¿Cenamos? -preguntó señalando la mesa que los elfos habían preparado con todo detalle más por temor que por amor a Bellatrix.

Hermione se sentó aún sin salir de su asombro y dio un trago al vino que parecía tan caro como todas las cosas de esa habitación.

-¿Pero por qué no lo he notado? Harry siente cuando...

Cada vez le costaba más nombrar a Voldemort delante de la bruja y ella se dio cuenta.

-No tienes ninguna barrera y yo soy muy buena. Siempre he pensado que se debería enseñar legeremancia y oclumancia en el colegio, o por lo menos la última. Pero se considera magia negra y está totalmente prohibido -comentó mientras mordisqueaba sin muchas ganas un trozo de pudin de calabaza.

-¿Quién te enseñó a ti? -preguntó Hermione distraída mientras comía con ganas, era evidente que los elfos habían puesto un extra de esfuerzo en honor a Bellatrix.

Se hizo un silencio que la joven no acertó a interpretar porque estaba demasiado centrada en su plato. Haber retrasado la cena tantas horas la había hecho entender mejor el ansia habitual de Ron.

-El mejor -respondió al final volviendo a llenar su copa.

-Oh... -murmuró torpemente Hermione cayendo en la cuenta de que el mago tenebroso volvía flotar en el ambiente.

-Si quieres podría enseñarte -ofreció Bella en un intento de rebajar la tensión.

-¿De verdad? -preguntó Hermione ilusionada ante la perspectiva de nuevos conocimientos.

-Claro -rió Bellatrix viendo la emoción de la chica-. No ahora, claro, ya tenemos de sobra con lo que tenemos... Pero cuando todo haya pasado, me encantará enseñarte.

-Me gusta la idea de que cuando todo haya pasado sigamos juntas – comentó tímidamente Hermione cogiéndole la mano encima de la mesa; el vino comenzaba a hacer efecto.

-A mí también.

El resto de la conversación versó sobre temas mucho más gratos: los intereses y aficiones de cada una, su visión del mundo mágico y los planes del Hermione para su futuro. La bruja sabía escuchar y le aconsejaba en cuanto podía. La hacía sentir que todo su mundo giraba entorno a ella. Pero sobre todo la hacía reír, lograba que se olvidase de sus problemas y que nada importara.

Similar le ocurría a la bruja oscura. Era agradable tener a alguien con quien hablar de igual a igual y ver que se reía con ella, tenía en cuenta su opinión y se preocupaba por ella. La duelista apenas probó nada, prefirió beber mientras contemplaba a Hermione cenar felizmente.

Tras el postre, Hermione empezó a sentirse nerviosa por lo que pudiera pasar y se disculpó para ir al cuarto de baño. Nada más abrir la puerta no pudo evitar exclamar: "¡Hostia!". Bellatrix rió: "Lo menos que podían hacer si querían que trabajase aquí era darme una habitación decente". El cuarto de baño de los prefectos era parecido de tamaño solo que mucho menos elegante y lujoso.

-Pero si tu prefieres la ducha, ¿necesitas una bañera en la que cabría todo el colegio?

-Sí. Me gusta saber que está ahí. También tengo ducha. Ya verás el tamaño de la cama... -rió la bruja justo antes de que la joven se encerrara en el baño.

Esa última sentencia no ayudó a los nervios de Hermione. La cena había ido estupendamente, Bellatrix era impresionante en todos los sentidos y la deseaba casi más de lo que deseaba derrotar a Voldemort. Pero le sacaba muchos años de experiencia, tenía un cuerpo de infarto, seguro que era la mejor duelista también en la cama y se aburriría con ella. No quería decepcionarla. Se lavó la cara y se miró al espejo dándose ánimos durante varios minutos. "Deberían haberme puesto en Hufflepuff" se reprochó a sí misma.

Cuando al fin salió, la mesa de la cena estaba completamente despejada. Bellatrix se había quitado las botas y estaba recostada en un sillón bebiendo vino mientras ojeaba un libro. Levantó la cabeza y la miró con una sonrisa que esperaba que fuese tranquilizadora (el efecto de sus sonrisas solía ser el contrario).

-No va a pasar nada que tú no quieras, preciosa. Puedes irte ya o cuando quieras y todo seguirá perfectamente.

Hermione sintió un cosquilleo ante la sinceridad de sus palabras y negó con la cabeza. "No quiero irme" afirmó. "¿Estás segura?" le preguntó Bella enarcando las cejas. La joven entendió que no hablaban únicamente de irse o de quedarse...

-Sí, quiero estar contigo – aseguró.

-Entonces ven aquí – dijo la bruja alargando un brazo hacia ella con una sonrisa seductora.

Hermione se dejó guiar al sofá junto a ella, se descalzó también y miró a su compañera. Entendió que como signo final de aprobación, pretendía que empezara ella. Así que inclinó su cuerpo sobre el suyo y la besó. Su boca sabía a vino y su pelo olía a vainilla y coco. Era embriagador. Bellatrix respondió al beso inmediatamente mientras la estrechaba junto a ella. "Estás muy guapa esta noche", le susurró la duelista. "Tú lo estás siempre", contestó Hermione con timidez. Esa afirmación hizo el resto. Bellatrix tiró de su brazo para colocarla sobre ella y la chica enroscó las piernas en su cintura. La bruja se levantó con ella en brazos, la puerta del dormitorio se abrió con un gesto de su mano y la tumbó sobre la cama.

No había exagerado respecto al tamaño de la cama. El colchón debía ser _king size_, contando con que varios reyes unieran sus colchones. Las sabanas eran oscuras a juego con el resto de la decoración y el dosel permitía correr completamente unas tupidas cortinas. No pudo admirar nada más de la decoración porque su compañera se sentó a horcajadas sobre ella y siguió besándola. Metió la mano por debajo de la blusa de la chica y recorrió sus costados con las uñas.

-Bella -jadeó Hermione sabiendo que probablemente era la última oportunidad que le quedaba antes de perder la oportunidad de articular palabras -. Yo nunca...

-Tranquila. Estás en buenas manos, en las mejores, sinceramente -aseguró con calma mientras recorría su mandíbula con la lengua.

-¿Vas a...? ¡Oh! ¿Vas a ser suave?

Bellatrix tardó en responder mientras mordisqueaba el cuello de la chica.

-No- respondió con su sonrisa malévola – Si quisieras a alguien que lo hiciese suave no estarías conmigo. Vas a recordarlo toda tu vida, pequeña, así que no va a ser un polvo suave y aburrido.

Para corroborar sus palabras, agarró la mandíbula de la chica con la fuerza justa para que cortarle el aliento pero sin llegar a hacerle daño y procedió a mordisquearle el cuello con detenimiento, siguiendo con su mandíbula y terminando en el lóbulo de su oreja.

Bellatrix era una persona extraordinariamente salvaje, apasionada y obsesiva. Ahora mismo quería a Hermione y ya no había vuelta atrás. Cuando los labios de la bruja regresaron a la boca de la chica, el beso se hizo más profundo, lleno de lujuria, de deseo por ambas partes. La lengua de Bellatrix estaba en todas partes mientras clavaba su rodilla entre las piernas de Hermione obligándola a abrirlas del todo. La joven se retorció y gimió mientras intentaba frotarse contra la pierna de su amante. Todo su cuerpo reaccionaba con ansia al tacto de la bruja. La duelista solo dejó de presionar su centro para quitarle la falda y tirarla como si le quemara en las manos. Seguidamente, empezó a desabrocharle los botones de la blusa: los dos primeros con paciencia, el resto salieron de un tirón. Bellatrix sonrió con perversión al ver a su alumna con lencería de encaje indefensa y atrapada entre sus piernas. Era perfecta. Recorrió la ropa interior de la chica con uno de sus finos dedos y su sonrisa orgullosa se ensanchó al notar la humedad. "¿Todo esto es para mí? ¡No tenías que haberte molestado!" susurró en su oído.

Hermione no podía más. Dejó escapar un gemido lujurioso y agarró con fuerza las sábanas. La piel le quemaba y quería que Bellatrix ardiera con ella. Con nerviosismo, empezó a desatarle las tiras del corsé mientras ella le lamía el escote. No había manera de deshacer los malditos nudos, así que alargó la mano para coger la varita de la mesilla y cortar por lo sano.

-No, no, no, pequeña. Nada de eso -la regañó Bellatrix incorporándose a cuatro patas sobre ella, alcanzado la varita y tirándola junto al montón de ropa. -Esto tienes que ganártelo -le susurró en la misma posición mientras se apretaba con los brazos sus inmensos pechos que ahora quedaban a la altura de los ojos de la chica.

Hermione gruñó de excitación. No era humanamente posible estar más cachonda. Ni más mojada. Volvió a tirar de las cuerdas de la prenda con rapidez y sin ningún cuidado. Cuando al fin lo consiguió, bajó las manos a los muslos de su amante y le subió el vestido hasta sacárselo del todo. Hermione escuchó un gruñido gutural sin darse cuenta de que salía de su garganta. Miró a su profesora de abajo arriba. Las piernas perfectamente torneadas, las bragas de seda negras que destacaban contra su piel pálida, el estómago cóncavo, los maravillosos pechos que amenazaban con salirse del sujetador... ¿Cómo era anatómicamente posible que alguien tuviera semejante pecho y a la vez prácticamente se le pudieran contar las costillas?

No tuvo tiempo para responder a la pregunta. Bellatrix presionó el cuerpo contra el suyo: "No necesitarás esto" -dijo metiendo ambas manos por debajo del sujetador y quitándoselo- "Es más, te bajaré la nota si lo vuelves a llevar en mis clases". Hermione se ruborizó e instintivamente trató de taparse. La bruja le apartó los brazos con fuerza y le sugirió que buscara otra cosa que sobar con sus manos. Hermione las colocó en su espalda bajando con temor hasta el culo. La duelista empezó besándole el cuello hasta que llegar al pecho. No eran en absoluto tan grandes como las suyas, pero como todo en Hermione, eran perfectas y cabían perfectamente en su mano. No le hizo falta estrujar mucho porque estaban duras e hinchadas desde el primer contacto con la piel de la bruja. Succionó el pezón totalmente endurecido de la chica con alegría mientras masajeaba el otro. Fue alternando entre una y otra, alentada por los gemidos salvajes de la chica debajo de ella. Finalmente se incorporó y se quitó su propio sujetador. Hermione dejó de gemir inmediatamente, embobada con semejante espectáculo. ¡Cuántas horas de clase había pasado intentando imaginar cómo serían!

"Soy lesbiana", pensó para sí misma, "muy, muy lesbiana". Bellatrix la miró con una sonrisa sucia. Le bajó las bragas sin darle tiempo a pensar, se quitó también las suyas y volvió a pegar sus cuerpos. En ese momento, lo único que llevaba la bruja oscura era la pulsera que Hermione le había regalado; Hermione, el colgante. La duelista la abrazó con fuerza para lograr la mayor fricción posible. La chica pensó que se iba a desmayar. La sensación piel contra piel era delirante, maravillosa. Los pezones de su profesora completamente erectos se frotaban contra los suyos; las caderas chocaban una con otra y el sonido era húmedo e intenso; sus piernas sudadas y enroscadas... Sintió la sobrecarga de todos sus sentidos. Hermione sintió que iba a explotar sin ni siquiera tener un dedo de Bella dentro. Demasiada presión en los lugares adecuados. "Por favor..." gimió con desesperación.

-¿Qué quieres, princesa? -Le preguntó con voz infantil mientras le acariciaba la parte interna de los muslos.

-Te.. Te necesito...

-Tendrás que ser más específica -sugirió mientras se agachaba para lamerle el estómago.

-¡Fóllame, Bella!

-Suplícame -Contestó ella con una mano recorriendo el interior de los muslos de Hermione mientras la otra pellizcaba y retorcía los pezones de la chica.

-Por.. Por favor... Por favor -suplicó en tono casi patético.

La bruja movió sus dedos a la abertura de la chica y empezó a acariciarla sin entrar.

-Dime que eres mía.

No pudo contestar. Se estaba ahogando entre el deseo y la necesidad.

-¡Dilo! - Rugió Bella retirando ambas manos del cuerpo de la chica.

-¡Soy tuya, soy tuya! Solo tuya... -aseguró la joven con toda la energía que le quedaba.

-MÍA. Recuérdalo.

Y con ese estamento, introdujo con fuerza y sin avisar dos dedos en el cuerpo de la chica, que gritó de forma animal. El dolor fue breve y enseguida dejó pasó a un placer a años luz de sus experiencias en solitario. Su cerebro iba a estallar, demasiada estimulación. Notaba como Bellatrix frotaba su centro contra la pierna de la chica para calmar su propia excitación; la humedad que dejaba a su paso hacía gemir a Hermione todavía más fuerte. Su corazón no daba abasto para bombear sangre. Bellatrix introdujo un tercer dedo, los curvó mientras mantenía su boca ocupada en los pechos de la chica y al instante Hermione estalló. Intentó contenerse para prolongar aquello lo máximo posible, pero no fue capaz. Se liberó de forma violenta, casi entre espasmos y gritando el nombre de su amante una vez tras otra. La bruja descendió por su cuerpo, le separó más los muslos para acomodarse entre ellos y hundió su boca en el clítoris de la chica. Hermione pensó que ya no quedaba nada dentro de ella, pero se equivocaba: el segundo orgasmo fue aún más intenso que el primero.

Cuando hubo terminado, Bellatrix se limpió los dedos con la lengua y se tumbó junto a su novia. Hermione inmediatamente apoyó la cabeza en sus pechos y ella se rió: "Bueno, princesa, creo que te ha gustado. ¿Ves cómo soy la mejor en todo?". Asintió como toda respuesta. En ese momento podría haberle pedido que la dejara matarla para convertirla en su horrocrux y ella misma se hubiese apuñalado.

La ya-no-virgen Hermione, jadeó durante varios minutos más con la respiración entrecortada mientras su cuerpo seguía temblando y Bellatrix le acariciaba el pelo. En cuanto recuperó un mínimo de energía, buscó la boca de la bruja y tras devorarla, le susurró: "Quiero hacértelo a ti, pero no sé...". Después del trabajo de su profesora, aunque Hermione hubiese sido una experta, cualquier intento hubiese sido ridículo. Bellatrix la colocó encima de ella y la tranquilizó: "Haz lo que te parezca natural... O lo que llevas deseando hacerme desde la primera vez que me viste... Y yo te ayudo".

No hizo falta más. Durante quince minutos, la joven se centró únicamente en estrujar, morder y pellizcar los pechos de la bruja. "Joder, deberías estar prohibida" murmuró Hermione mientras Bellatrix reía entre gemidos suaves y le arañaba la espalda. La chica le acarició el estómago, lamiendo el contorno de sus costillas hasta que finalmente bajó a sus muslos. Respiró hondo. Empezó a lamer mientras la sujetaba con ambas manos de las caderas para mantenerla quieta. Era sorprendente lo dulce que sabía Bellatrix. La bruja gemía suavemente y gruñía apreciativamente. Esos sonidos enloquecían aún más a Hermione, que estaba completamente húmeda otra vez. Notaba que la experta bruja necesitaba más estimulación. Le introdujo dos dedos sin tener claro como maniobrar con ellos, volvió a ponerse nerviosa. Bellatrix agarró su mano y penetrándose a sí misma con su mano y la de la chica, le enseñó cómo curvar los dedos, coger un buen ritmo y le expresó con toda claridad cuándo necesitaba más dedos. Cuando con un grito ronco la duelista se corrió, Hermione rápidamente recogió con la lengua todos sus fluidos. Sabía completamente deliciosa. La idea de haberla follado con su mano unida a la de ella la ponía realmente cachonda.

Bellatrix se dio cuenta de que la chica volvía a estar incómoda por las reacciones que su cuerpo había sentido al satisfacerla. Así decidió arreglarlo e introdujo su experta mano una vez más entre sus piernas. "No... No puedo más, Bella, no..." gimió la chica agotada en un balbuceo casi ininteligible. "Shh", susurró la duelista, "Se una buena chica y deja que tu profe favorita se encargue". Ni un minuto después, Hermione que sentía que iba a morir, comprobó que aún quedaba algo dentro de ella y tuvo su tercer orgasmo.

-Gracias, gracias... – murmuró Hermione de forma casi inaudible sobrepasada por el placer.

Bellatrix la colocó a su lado y la joven, que no había estado más exhausta en su vida (ni con el troll, ni con los mortífagos, ni con los hombres lobo) se durmió inmediatamente. La bruja oscura le pasó un brazo protector por la cintura y cerró los ojos también.


	10. Chapter 10

Pocas horas habían transcurrido cuando la bruja despertó del duermevela en que solían consistir sus noches. Con cuidado, retiró el brazo de la cintura de Hermione. Más difícil fue liberarse del cuerpo de la joven que dormía completamente pegada a ella. La separó suavemente. La castaña emitió un gruñido de protesta al perder el contacto con el cuerpo de su amante. Bellatrix la tapó bien y se metió al baño.

Estuvo un buen rato en la ducha dejando que el agua caliente resbalara por su cuerpo. Se lavó el pelo y lo secó con un movimiento de varita. Se miró al espejo acariciando sus curvas y trazando sus costillas con la yema de los dedos. Snape tenía razón: debía comer más. Pero le costaba tanto... Se envolvió en una toalla y pasó a su amplio vestidor con cuidado, únicamente con la tenue luz que emergía de su varita para no despertar a la joven. Eligió un vestido negro -como casi todos los demás- entallado hasta la cintura y con caída hasta debajo de la rodilla. Salió del vestidor en completo silencio para buscar sus botas favoritas que había dejado tiradas la noche anterior en alguna parte del salón. Cuando al fin las encontró, oyó que Hermione la llamaba en un susurró ligeramente asustado. Imaginó que despertase sola en la cama de la profesora de Artes Oscuras no era una situación para la que la chica tuviese formación previa. Entró al cuarto descalza con las botas en la mano y se sentó en el borde de la cama junto a ella.

-Tranquila, estoy aquí -aseguró mientras le daba la espalda para calzarse- Tengo una reunión, pero tú duerme, aún queda mucho para tu clase de las nueve.

-¿Qué hora es? - preguntó Hermione adormilada mientras alargaba su mano para acariciar la espalda de la bruja.

-Casi las seis.

-¿Has dormido algo?

-No soy de dormir mucho -dijo terminando de atarse las botas-. Pero tú sí lo necesitas, haz caso a tu profe. Luego te veo, peque.

Se inclinó, la besó en la frente y salió del cuarto. Conforme se iba, vio que Hermione se daba la vuelta y volvía a dormir, no sin antes murmurar: "Te quiero, Bella".

Unas horas después, la joven se levantó de la cama. Se sentía ciertamente extraña despertando sola en la habitación de su profesora. Aún así, decidió ducharse ahí antes de volver a su cuarto a prepararse para las clases. Dedicó varios minutos a husmear entre los múltiples champús que había en el baño para encontrar el que olía a Bella. Tras secarse, buscó su ropa por el suelo. Optó por pasar de la ropa interior, porque evidentemente se tendría que cambiar al llegar a su cuarto... Le sorprendió ver que, a pesar del poco tacto con el que la duelista le había arrancado la blusa, todos los botones seguían intactos. "Será la práctica...", razonó. Una vez vestida, se dio cuenta de que ya no llegaba al desayuno, tendría que acudir directamente a clase aumentando así las sospechas de sus amigos.

A pesar de que tenía prisa, no pudo evitar echar un vistazo al dormitorio de la bruja; la noche previa no estaba en condiciones de interesarse por el mobiliario. Estaba decorado en los mismos tonos verdes y negros y también había varias estanterías con libros y un escritorio. Sin embargo, parecía un lugar neutro, como una habitación de hotel: ni fotos, ni recuerdos, ni nada que pareciese significar algo para la duelista. Entonces, un armario de madera oscura oculto en un rincón llamó su atención. Era más bien pequeño, con cuatro cajones y se camuflaba bien con las paredes oscuras. Por muy absurdo que sonara paranoico, a Hermione le dio la sensación de que lo que albergaba dentro no eran pergaminos sin más. Era como si la magia oscura lo envolviera.

"No puedes hacerlo, no puedes cotillear sus cosas" se intentó frenar a sí misma. Probablemente serían más libros o documentos. ¿Y si era algo relacionado con Voldermort? "Hermione, te ha dejado quedarte sola en su habitación, confía en ti; ¿por qué tú no en ella?". Se mordió el labio inferior con angustia. "Sí que confío, claro que sí", se intentó convencer Hermione, "La quiero".

Sí, pero aún así...

La curiosidad fue más fuerte que su otrora inquebrantable sentido de la moral. Alargó la mano hacía el primer cajón y lo abrió.

-¡JODER! - chilló la de Gryffindor casi llorando.

El cajón se abrió cuando tiró de la manilla pero inmediatamente se cerró sin que ella llegara a ver el contenido. Lo que sí sintió fue la quemadura al agarrar el tirador. Era como si estuviese al rojo vivo. Evidentemente se trataba de un encantamiento protector. Pero se dio cuenta demasiado tarde. Ahora, en la palma de su mano derecha se veía claramente la marca horizontal de una quemadura. Hermione se asustó. Se puso la capa invisible y salió con cuidado por el retrato.

La vuelta fue más fácil que la ida: los pasillos estaban llenos de alumnos bulliciosos que absorbían cualquier ruido que ella pudiera producir. Llegó a su habitación, se quitó la capa y se inspeccionó la mano. La quemadura sanaría en unos días, pero no se podía arriesgar. ¿Y si la veía Bella? Sabría que había -o al menos intentado- cotilleado entre sus cosas. Sospecharía que no se fiaba de ella. "¿Qué me ha pasado? Yo no era así" se preguntó con profunda tristeza. Todas las traiciones de amigos, Dumbledore y sus consejos misteriosos, Ojoloco y el resto de la Orden insistiendo en que no confiaran en nadie... Las conspiraciones y desconfianzas empezaban a pasar factura en la chica. Hasta hace un par de años, jamás se le hubiese ocurrido tocar un papel que no fuese suyo. Ahora no estaba segura de la lealtad de una mujer que le había demostrado que -literalmente- todos sus recuerdos felices le pertenecían.

Quería llorar y ni siquiera tenía claro por qué. Sacudió la cabeza, llorando no solucionaría nada. Sabía que la quemadura se curaría sola pero no podía arriesgarse a que la vieran. Cogió su varita con resignación y ejecutó un hechizo para sanar quemaduras. Luego otro. Después un tercero. Finalmente se arriesgó con uno para curaciones en general. Ninguno funcionó. Era evidente que el maleficio estaba concebido para dejar rastro. Pensó en vendarse la mano, pero consideró que eso aún llamaría más la atención. Además de llorar, ahora quería darse cabezazos contra la pared.

Se resignó y confió en poder ocultarlo. Se puso el uniforme. Eligió una camisa que le quedaba ligeramente grande y le tapaba un poco las manos. Confió en que con eso bastase. Llegó al aula justo cuando comenzaba la clase de Encantamientos. Se sentó junto a sus dos amigos y les susurró que se había dormido. Ron asintió y volvió a apoyar su cabeza sobre el libro de texto en previsión de la aburrida clase. Harry la miró disimulando una sonrisa pícara y asintió también. El resto de la mañana transcurrió sin mayor incidente.

Durante la comida, el moreno les comentó en secreto que Dumbledore estaría fuera un par de días y que a la vuelta le había pedido que acudieran los tres a su despacho. Como siempre, el misterioso mago no había dado más pistas, pero el chico suponía que se trataba de algo referente a los tres horrocruxes restantes. Emplearon las dos horas libres que tenían después de la comida para repasar la lista de victorias en su rincón habitual de la biblioteca: el diario que destruyó Harry, el anillo del que se había encargado el propio Dumbledore y el guardapelo que Ron rompió con la espada. La joven esperaba que realmente solo quedaran otros tres. Sin embargo, sospechaba que, como siempre, el director les ocultaba algo. "Al parecer estos días sospechas de todo el mundo, genio", se reprobó a sí misma.

Conjeturaron sobre el siguiente paso hasta que Ron les avisó de que o se movían ya, o llegaban tarde a la última clase del día. Salieron de la biblioteca y se encaminaron hacia el aula de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. La chica dorada volvía a estar nerviosa. No tenía claro cómo comportarse, ni cómo escuchar durante dos horas las explicaciones sobre magia oscura de alguien que la noche anterior le había explicado cómo le gustaba que la follaran. Entonces recordó algo.

-Id entrando, chicos, voy un momento al baño.

No estaba segura de si la mujer hablaba en serio cuando en un momento de éxtasis le advirtió que le bajaría la nota si llevaba sujetador en sus clase. No iba a arriesgarse. Todo fuese por mantener su brillante currículo. Además, el morbo que le provocaba la situación era innegable. Se lo quitó, lo guardó en la mochila y se ajustó la camisa. Al tener una talla de pecho modesta y llevar una camisa una talla más grande, la falta de la prenda interior no resultaba evidente ni obscena. Se desabrochó un botón extra por si la Slytherin decidía fijarse. Se miró al espejo, se atusó el pelo y entró a la clase.

La profesora aún no había llegado, así que se sentó en primera fila junto a sus amigos. El resto de alumnos fueron llegando y a la hora en punto, apareció Bellatrix. Entró con la rapidez de siempre rodeada por la estela negra que formaban su capa y su vestido y se apoyó sobre el escritorio. Sin embargo, parecía cansada.

-¿Quién me puede explicar qué son los inferi? - comenzó la profesora.

Por una vez, Harry fue más rápido que Hermione en levantar la mano. Su reciente viaje con Dumbledore para destruir el anillo les había obligado a enfrentarse a ellos y la macabra experiencia seguía fresca en sus recuerdos. Además, antes de que la aparición de Bellatrix motivara a Hermione, él era el mejor en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

-Señor Potter – le dio pasó la duelista mientras miraba de reojo a Hermione intentando reprimir una sonrisa ante el disgusto de la joven porque alguien se le hubiese adelantado.

El elegido dio una descripción detallada que satisfizo a la profesora. Durante la primera hora de clase, impartió teoría sobre el tema, con detalles y ejemplos que tenían absortos a todos sus alumnos. Bellatrix ya había comprobado que cuanto más macabro era el tema, más atención prestaban. Transcurrida la primera mitad, decidió que se cansaba de hablar. Así que les mandó redactar un ensayo sobre qué hechizos o técnicas eran las más adecuadas para vencer a dichas criaturas. Hermione y Harry agarraron las plumas sin perder un minuto y se pusieron a escribir frenéticamente sobre fuego y luz. Ron se lo tomó con más calma, echando vistazos de vez en cuando al pergamino de sus amigos.

Bellatrix se sentó en su escritorio y siguió corrigiendo trabajos. Hasta que notó que la observaban. Levantó la vista. Hermione había terminado rápido y optó por contemplar a su bruja favorita. Le resultaba hipnótica su mirada de concentración mientras tachaba cosas y la forma en que fruncía las cejas o abría los ojos cuando leía algún texto especialmente desastroso. Pasados unos minutos, la mirada de la chica bajó irremediablemente al escote de la profesora. Las imágenes de la velada anterior bombardeaban sus sentidos. Tenía la firme esperanza de poder repetirlo esa misma noche. Notó que Bellatrix había cambiado ligeramente de posición, inclinándose más sobre la mesa y regalándole una vista mejor de forma inconsciente. Entonces Hermione se encontró con sus ojos brillantes y vio que había sido totalmente consciente, la había pillado observándola embobada. La bruja le dedicó una sonrisa casi imperceptible. Y decidió pagarle con la misma moneda. Su sonrisa se volvió más marcada al notar que su alumna había obedecido.

"Muy bien, Granger", escuchó Hermione en su cabeza, "no hace falta ni que entregues el trabajo, cuenta con la Matrícula". La chica aguantó la risa a pesar de la intrusión en su mente. La profesora había vuelto a corregir y ya no la miraba. Se preguntó si seguiría dentro de su cabeza. Decidió comprobarlo: "Aún así lo entregaré y haré cualquier cosa para subir nota...". La bruja oscura no la miró. "Mmm... Algo encontraremos, eres muy buena con la lengua". ¡Cómo demonios podía meterse en su mente sin ni siquiera mirarla! Se moría de ganas de que le enseñara a hacerlo y a evitarlo. Aunque a pesar de sentir violada su privacidad, flirtear con su profesora en medio de una clase repleta de alumnos resultaba bastante excitante.

Perdida en sus pensamientos, se dio cuenta de que Harry y Ron ya habían entregado el texto y salían del aula. Cogió su trabajo, se colgó la mochila y se levantó para dejarlo sobre la mesa de su bruja oscura. En cuanto se sitúo delante de ella tapándola de la vista del resto de alumnos, Bellatrix le dedicó una sonrisa cómplice. "¡Merlín, está tan guapa cuando sonríe!" pensó Hermione mirando con deseo los labios de la bruja. Si en lugar de en su boca se hubiese centrado en sus ojos, habría visto a la bruja bajar la mirada hacia su mano para aceptar el pergamino que le entregaba. Cuando se dio cuenta, soltó el papel sobre la mesa y apartó la mano en una reacción inconsciente. La sonrisa de su profesora despareció por completo y durante un segundo, vio como la rabia y la tristeza se disputaban sus ojos.

Hermione salió de la clase junto a Harry y Ron que la esperaban junto a la puerta. Echó un último vistazo a la profesora, pero esta había girado la cabeza hacia el lado contrario. Durante la cena, una vez más, Bellatrix no ocupó su lugar en la mesa de los profesores.

Nada más terminar, Hermione les dijo a sus amigos que iba a hacer su ronda de _prefecta_ por los pasillos del castillo y se marchó. Su ronda apenas duró tres minutos. Volvió a su dormitorio y se tumbó en la cama. El sentimiento de decepción consigo misma era tan grande que ni siquiera podía llorar. Ella nunca le había fallado a nadie, ni a su familia, ni a sus amigos, ni a sus profesores. Había decidido empezar con su novia... "Si es que la puedo llamar así... Si es que aún lo es..." pensó con infinita tristeza.

Se le ocurrió mandar una lechuza con una nota de disculpa pero le pareció un gesto muy frío. Pensó en buscarla en su despacho o su habitación, pero dudaba que quisiera verla. Y sobre todo no sabía qué decirle, cómo explicarlo. La verdad, que en ocasiones desconfiaba de ella, no era una opción; lo único que la bruja le había hecho prometer era que creería en ella. Y tampoco imaginaba cómo mentir arreglaría el problema... Quería verla, abrazarla y hablar con ella. Sinceramente, había confiado en hacerle bastantes más cosas esa noche. Pero ahora le hubiera bastado con saber que estaba bien, que quería seguir con ella.

Durante el resto de la semana, Hermione no vio a Bellatrix por ninguna parte. No estaba en su despacho en su horario habitual para atender alumnos. Tampoco se presentó a ninguna comida. La chica confiaba en que comiese en su habitación, porque las advertencias de Snape unidas al tacto de sus costillas la llevaban a preocuparse por su salud. No quiso invadir su intimidad yendo a su habitación. Durante las dos clases que tuvieron con ella, se mantuvo distante sin dedicarle a Hermione una sola mirada. Se le encogía el corazón cada vez que recordaba los guiños y sonrisas que habían compartido desde que la bruja se incorporó al colegio.

La joven invirtió mucho tiempo en ayudar a sus amigos con los estudios, visitar a Hagrid y cumplir exhaustivamente con sus deberes como _prefecta_. Cualquier cosa con tal de distraerse e intentar que sus compañeros no notaran nada raro. Harry le preguntó un par de veces pero ella empleó las excusas de siempre. Casi se alegró cuando su amigo les indicó que había llegado el día de reunirse con Dumbledore, así tenía algo con lo que distraerse. Poco se imaginaba a dónde les iba a llevar el siguiente horrocrux...

Los tres se miraron nerviosos conforme se acercaban a la gárgola de piedra que custodiaba el despacho del director. Asintieron como para darse fuerza entre ellos.

-Babosas de gelatina – murmuró Harry.

La estatua se movió dejando paso a una escalera de caracol. Dumbledore los recibió con una sonrisa cálida a pesar de las circunstancias. Hermione no pudo evitar fijarse en que su mano carbonizada parecía ir a peor. Los tres se sentaron frente al director y tras las cortesías habituales, el mago comenzó a explicarles la misión.

-Me temo, mis valientes gryffindors, que en este viaje tampoco podré acompañaros -empezó él-. En repetidas ocasiones, habéis demostrado al mundo mágico que os bastáis los tres solos para afrontar enormes peligros. No dudo que recordaremos esta como otra de esas grandes victorias.

No se molestaron en pedir una explicación de por qué no les acompañaba o de qué demonios hablaba. Le conocían lo suficiente para saber que la información que quisiera darles, se la daría; y la que no, no habría manera de sonsacarla.

-De acuerdo, profesor. ¿Qué tenemos que hacer? - inquirió Harry que seguía siendo el que más fe tenía en Dumbledore y estaba dispuesto a llevar a cabo cualquier misión que les encargara.

El director sonrió al comprobar la dedicación de su alumno predilecto.

-Hogwarts es el lugar más seguro del mundo mágico y el único que durante un tiempo Tom consideró su hogar. No parece arriesgado aventurar que una parte de su alma se esconda entre los muros de este castillo. No obstante, no es ese horrocrux el que resulta más acuciante destruir. Existe otro lugar casi tan seguro como el que nos encontramos ahora y que, por ello, tendría interés para ocultar un bien preciado, y más sabiendo que es precisamente ese su cometido.

A pesar de que el director usara su habitual jerga enrevesada, a Hermione no se le escapó de qué lugar estaban hablando.

-Gringotts...-susurró con abatimiento.

-Muy bien, Miss Granger. Si queréis aceptar esta tarea (y cualquiera entendería que no lo hicierais), deberéis entrar en el banco y obtener un objeto de una cámara.

-Por supuesto que lo haremos -se apresuró a contestar Harry mirando a sus compañeros que le transmitieron lentamente su asentimiento - ¿Qué objeto? ¿Qué cámara es?

Hermione entendía que por la naturaleza extremadamente peligrosa de los horrocruxes y por la experiencia que ellos ya tenían, eran la elección obvia. Cualquier paso en falso significaría la caída del mundo mágico en manos del mal. Y estaba segura de que el director sabía que no podían negarse. No obstante, la chica no veía la forma de que aquello saliera bien. Los duendes no eran unas criaturas nada amables. Y menos con la gente de sangre sucia con escasos ahorros.

-En este caso, no soy el más adecuado para orientaros en vuestra misión -hizo una pausa-. Se trata de la copa de Helga Hufflepuff – informó el mago lentamente – en la cámara de Madame Black.

Se hizo el silencio. Hermione sintió que le pitaban los oídos y que su garganta se anudaba como víctima de un maleficio.

-¿Madame Black? ¿Cómo Bellatrix Black? ¿Cómo la profesora de Artes Oscuras? - preguntó Ron tragando saliva.

-Así es, míster Weasley. Será ella la que mejor os sepa indicar cómo infiltraros en el banco y haceros con el objeto en cuestión.

Hermione contó los segundos para que Harry estallara.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Ella tiene un horrocrux? ¿Y lo sabe? ¿¡Por qué no lo ha destruido!? ¡Sabía que estaba con Voldemort! Por eso se lleva tan bien con Snape... Por algo Sirius no confiaba en ella...

Dos. Habían sido dos segundos. Todo un récord de auto contención por parte del Elegido.

-Mi madre tampoco se fía un pelo de ella – añadió Ron.

Hermione sintió que se mareaba. El despacho parecía moverse, los objetos no estaban tan quietos como de costumbre. ¿Era normal ver dos Dumbledores? Apenas escuchó las palabras del director cuando respondió.

-Sí, Harry. Bellatrix guarda un horrocrux en su cámara y es consciente de ello. Por desgracia, ella no tiene la capacidad de destruirlo. No tengo ningún derecho a ser quien cuente su historia; una historia que no es agradable y de la que siempre lamentaré mi parte de responsabilidad. Tendréis que ser vosotros, mis sagaces alumnos, quienes lo destruyáis.

Harry y Ron seguían mirándolo sin entender nada, solo se preguntaban mentalmente qué hacía Bellatrix fuera de Azkaban.

-¿Cómo vamos a colarnos en una cámara delante de los duendes? Nunca nadie ha logrado robar nada en Gringotts – preguntó Hermione con un hilo de voz, desesperada por alejar el tema de su profesora.

\- Madame Black os indicará cómo hacerlo, tendréis...

-¡No podemos fiarnos de ella! - exclamó Harry airado.

-Señorita Granger, debería ser usted quien hablara con ella. Creo que será más fácil que confíe en usted.

El color de la piel de Hermione bajó dos tonos más. ¿Sospechaba algo Dumbledore?

-Parece evidente que los prejuicios de las familias de los señores Potter y Weasley les impiden mirar el asunto con imparcialidad. Estoy seguro de que Madame Black confiará más en su alumna estrella -confirmó con una sonrisa amable.

Hermione le miró con la tristeza y la congoja evidentes en sus ojos. Asintió, qué remedio.

-Muy bien. Le he mandado un mensaje con Fawkes. La espera en su despacho esta tarde a las cinco -sentenció Dumbledore demostrando que ya contaba con que aceptaran-. Tened valor, jóvenes magos, sois nuestra mayor esperanza.

Sin darles opción a replica ni a más preguntas, el director los despidió de su despacho. Nada más salir al pasillo, Harry y Ron retomaron sus críticas sobre la dudosa moralidad de la bruja oscura.

-Mi madre dice que ya en el colegio estaba loca, no tenía amigos.

-Sirius me contó que era una arrogante y una obsesionada de la magia oscura.

-Dicen que es mortífaga, la favorita de Voldemort.

-Y que estuvo en Azkaban por matar y torturar...

-Ni sus hermanas quieren tener nada que ver con ella.

-No sé cómo diablos la dejan enseñar aquí, es evidente que odia a todos los que no sean de sangre pura.

Hermione salió corriendo hacia el baño y se encerró ahí a llorar. Las acusaciones de sus amigos hacia la persona que más quería sonaban en bucle en su cabeza. Ya no sabía qué creer ni a quién creer. Solo quería meterse en la cama, hacerse un ovillo debajo de diez mantas y no salir nunca... y a ser posible con su Bella. "Yo tampoco tenía amigos, Ron también me criticaba al empezar el colegio", recapacitó ella. Sabía que había sido mortífaga, no se lo había ocultado, eso significaba que ya no lo era ¿no? Y es cierto que no escondía sus ideales de sangre, "pero yo soy una sangre sucia y se preocupa por mí...".

Se miró al espejo. Tenía una pinta nefasta. Lo único bueno de todo aquello era que al menos iba a verla esa tarde. La dejaría explicarle su historia, confiaría en ella como le prometió. Con ese pensamiento, se secó las lágrimas, se lavó la cara y salió del baño. Sus amigos la esperaban en el pasillo.

-¡Hermione! ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Ron corriendo hacia ella.

-Sí... Bueno, no. Supongo que esto me supera un poco, lo de los horrocruxes, entrar en Gringotts y todo eso... Tengo ganas de que se acabe.

-Claro, Hermione, tranquila, estamos los tres igual. Cuando consigamos la copa, ya solo quedarán dos. Ya verás como todo saldrá bien. Esta tarde Ron y yo bajaremos a la Cámara de los Secretos para conseguir un colmillo del basilisco y así poder destruir el horrocrux en cuanto lo consigamos.

La joven asintió mientras se dirigían al Gran Comedor.

-¿Irás a hablar con ella? - preguntó Harry.

-Sí.

-Te acompañaremos -ofreció Ron.

-No, gracias chicos -repuso ella al instante –. Creo que Dumbledore tiene razón, se sentirá más cómoda si voy sola.

-De acuerdo -repuso Harry- pero si ves que intenta hacerte algo o...

-Confío en ella, Harry -le cortó Hermione secamente sin dejar espacio a réplica.

El chico asintió y entraron a comer.


	11. Chapter 11

**Nota**: ¡Muchas gracias de nuevo por seguir, favoritear y por vuestros comentarios! Respecto a Bella enfadándose porque Hermione cotillee en sus cosas, mi idea es mantener a Bella en el personaje dentro de lo posible, que siga siendo la loca, paranoica, desconfiada de la serie original pero sin el lado cruel. Vamos, que Hermione es con mucho la más madura de las dos jeje. A "Eledi": me hace mucha ilusión que me digas que te gustan los momentos tiernos entre ellas porque es mi parte favorita de este tipo de historias (eso y el melodrama, que también me encanta jeje).

* * *

Durante la comida, ni la bruja oscura ni Snape se dejaron ver por el Gran Comedor; detalle que Harry y Ron parecían dispuestos a criticar hasta que una mirada asesina de su compañera les frenó en seco. Hermione comió sin muchas ganas mientras le daba vueltas a qué historia podría haber llevado a la duelista a guardar un horrocrux en su cámara de Gringgots.

Cuando faltaban cinco minutos para la hora acordada, la gryffindor se personó en la puerta del despacho de la profesora de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Llamó pero no obtuvo respuesta. La puerta estaba cerrada y no se oía ruido dentro. Hermione miró su reloj y decidió esperar a que llegara. Estaba nerviosa y sentía un nudo en la garganta. No sabía cómo reaccionaría Bellatrix, de qué humor estaría o si querría hablar con ella. Igual hubiese sido mejor idea que hubiera ido Harry...

-Lamento el retraso, Miss Granger -se disculpó Bellatrix con frialdad.

-No... No pasa nada, profesora – balbuceó la chica entristecida por haber retrocedido a tratarse por el apellido.

La Slytherin abrió la puerta, indicó a Hermione que entrara con un gesto y cerró la puerta tras ella. Ocupó el sillón de su escritorio y le señaló a la chica el asiento de enfrente. Hermione se sentó y la miró. La bruja estaba aún más pálida de lo habitual -si acaso eso era posible- y aunque lo intentaba esconder, el cuerpo entero le temblaba. Parecía realmente enferma. A la estudiante le dio un vuelco el corazón al verla así. Abrió la boca para preguntarle si se encontraba bien, pero la bruja, con los codos apoyados en el escritorio y frotándose las sienes como para centrarse, se le adelantó.

-Dumbledore ha tenido el detalle de informarme de la situación -comenzó.

Su tono evidenciaba que no lo consideraba un "detalle" en absoluto.

-Y si a él no le parece un disparate mandar a tres críos a robar uno de los objetos más peligrosos de todos los tiempos, ¡quién soy yo para opinar! -siguió ella.

A Hermione le dolió el calificativo de "críos", pero no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo con la sentencia.

-Así que acabemos cuanto antes.

Abrió un cajón de su escritorio y extrajo dos pequeños frascos con líquidos de colores que la chica identificó como poción multijugos.

-Tú beberás este -dijo alargándole el primero de color morado oscuro -. Este dáselo a Weasley -indicó dándole el segundo más amarillento-. Cuando te pregunte cómo fiarse de que no trato de envenenaros, dile que prefiero la tortura -comentó como si tal cosa-. Potter tendrá que ponerse la capa de invisibilidad, no hay más mortífagos que nos podamos arriesgar a suplantar.

Hermione asintió sin llegar a entenderlo pero sin atreverse a preguntar.

-Esta es la llave de mi cámara -se la dio también-. Y creo que eso es todo -murmuró mirando a su alrededor por si olvidaba algo-. Le pediré a un elfo que te lleve un vestido y unas botas...

-¿Cómo? - preguntó la chica.

El tono monótono y desganado de las palabras de Bellatrix le dificultaba aún más seguirla.

-No pensarás que yo iría a Gringotts en vaqueros o con cualquier ropa muggle, ¿no?

Hermione lo comprendió y miró el frasco con la poción.

-¿Voy... voy a hacerme pasar por ti?

La bruja asintió sin mostrar emoción alguna.

-Lo haréis mañana por la tarde, a última hora, no habrá nadie. Acercate al mostrador y dile al duende que quieres entrar en tu cámara. Os llevarán. Está protegida por un dragón -comentó como si nada-, un ironbelly ucraniano, pero está encadenado y con el duende lo sortearéis sin problema.

Hermione pensó que aquello era una barbaridad y una crueldad. Pero no era el momento de expresarlo. En lugar de eso, acarició inconscientemente el colgante que la bruja le había regalado.

-Una vez dentro, es muy importante que no toquéis nada. Explícaselo a los lumbreras de tus amigos para que tengáis alguna oportunidad. Todos los objetos están protegidos por el encantamiento _geminio_: cualquier cosa que toquéis, se multiplicará hasta ocupar toda la sala. Además, está el hechizo _flagrate_, que torna al rojo vivo el objeto tocado; pero creo que con ese ya estás familiarizada.

Hermione sintió tristeza al mirar la quemadura en su mano. "Bella, yo..." empezó a disculparse. La bruja levantó la mano para pedirle silencio.

-Encontraréis la copa de Hufflepuff en uno de los estantes superiores, pero es imposible llegar hasta ella sin que todo arda y se multiplique. Obviamente no vale con un _accio_. ¿Leíste el libro que te envié en Navidad sobre encantamientos para proteger objetos?

La chica asintió al momento.

-Si utilizas _levitate tenebrare _el objeto oscuro más poderoso de la cámara volará hacia ti. Lo cogéis y os vais lo más rápido posible. ¿Alguna duda?

Hermione no supo por donde empezar, ni siquiera sabía si quería hacerlo. Decidió comenzar por la pregunta que consideraba más importante para el éxito de la misión:

-¿Habría alguna forma... podría hacer algo para que me perdonases? - preguntó buscando los cansados ojos de la profesora.

Bellatrix la miró sorprendida, no era en absoluto la pregunta que esperaba. Su expresión se suavizó. Pareció darle vueltas durante unos segundos.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-No lo sé. No quería cotillear, pero me da miedo que elijas a Voldemort... que no estés de nuestro lado.

Para su sorpresa, la bruja no montó en cólera ni se rió como una loca, solo asintió lentamente.

-Podría pasar... - confesó Bellatrix- podría elegirlo a Él...

-¿Y no puedo hacer nada? - preguntó Hermione con voz ahogada.

La bruja la miró y decidió que era hora de contarle su historia, aunque fuese resumida y ahorrándole los detalles escabrosos.

-Siempre he sido así. En todas las generaciones de los Black hay antecedentes de locura, demencia y trastornos narcisistas, especialmente en los primogénitos. Supongo que yo tengo un poco de cada. Curiosamente, con los trastornos venía también una extraordinaria capacidad para la magia. Mis padres no eran normales, aunque he tardado muchos años en darme cuenta. Querían un niño y nací yo. Y luego mis hermanas. Yo daba problemas. Según me contaron, desde pequeña lloraba y gritaba sin motivo aparente. A todas horas. La magia dentro de mí luchaba por salir. Mi padre lo solucionaba con hechizos; solo que en lugar de usar hechizos tranquilizadores o insonorizantes, prefería los de tortura. De cuando en cuando, mi madre le comentaba que probar esos conjuros con una niña de cuatro años no podía ser muy bueno.

La bruja oscura se había levantado y miraba por la ventana. Hermione agradeció que le diera la espalda para que no viera su expresión de angustia.

-Andy y Cissy eran más calmadas, nunca causaron los problemas que daba yo. Andy era la favorita de mi padre por su fuerza y su carácter más dócil y Cissy la de mi madre porque era preciosa. Cada uno protegía a la suya. Intentaban no juntarlas conmigo, por si la locura se contagiaba, supongo. Parecía que yo no necesitaba protección. A los cinco años, cogí la varita de mi madre para jugar y maté sin querer a la pitón que mi padre tenía como mascota. Me encantan las serpientes, pero aquella criatura me odiaba casi tanto como su amo. Cuando juzgaban que me había portado mal, cuando tenía pesadillas y lloraba, por ejemplo, me encerraban con ese bicho en un cuarto del sótano. No era venenosa, pero tenía colmillos y se enroscaba rápido. Los elfos domésticos me curaban o me reanimaban lo mejor que podían. Aún así, no fui consciente de lo que hacía cuando vi que la luz verde salía de la varita mi madre. La magia, especialmente la oscura, era muy poderosa en mí y era lo único que tenía para entretenerme. El castigo por aquello fue... -viendo como Hermione trataba de contener las lágrimas, cambió de idea- Vamos a saltarnos esos años, ya te haces una idea

-Lo siento... -musitó la chica entre sollozos.

-¿Por qué? - preguntó Bellatrix desconcertada.

Al no obtener respuesta, decidió seguir.

-Conforme crecía, mis padres empezaron a tenerme miedo. La mayoría de la gente muere sin ser capaz de utilizar cualquiera de las maldiciones imperdonables. Yo lo hice con cinco años sin preparación alguna y sin varita propia. Claro que era lo que veía en casa... Cuando entré en Hogwarts, vi el cielo abierto. Por fin me libraba de mis padres y podría relacionarme con mis hermanas y tener amigos. Pero nadie parecía interesado. Andy y Cissy habían pasado toda su infancia escuchando en boca de mis padres que era una enferma demente y tenían que tener cuidado. A pesar de ello, pasaban algunos ratos conmigo y me incluían en sus excursiones de vez en cuando. McGonagall intuyó que algo me pasaba y me ofreció ver a un sanador. Al principio me negué, pero a las pocas semanas reconocí que estaría bien tener a alguien con quien hablar. Me iba bastante bien y me ayudaba. Cuando mis padres se enteraron, por poco me sacan del colegio. Al sanador nadie lo volvió a ver. Una cosa es tener una hija loca y torturarla; otra muy distinta es ir por ahí dando pruebas de ello. Eso dificultaba mucho la tarea de casarme, mi única función en la vida. Mis compañeros sabían que tenía problemas y les daba miedo. Yo los veía tontos y débiles y no me interesaban.

Hizo una pausa en el relato para ofrecerle un vaso de agua a Hermione que aceptó agradecida.

-Las clases eran bastante frustrantes. Poco había que pudieran enseñarme. Había estudiado y practicado magia en la biblioteca de casa con profesores particulares desde los seis años. A los once era capaz de crear un _fiendfyre _controlado, ¿y pretendían enseñarme a levitar una pluma? Parecía broma. Como te conté, solo leía y buscaba amigos entre las criaturas del bosque. Pasaron los años. La relación con mi familia era cada vez peor. Mi _cruciatus_ era mucho más dañina que la de mi padre. Durante mi cuarto año, en el baile de Navidad en la mansión Black, me presentaron a un hombre mayor que se interesó por mí. Tom vio en mí un potencial excepcional para la magia negra y para su causa, así que convenció a mis padres para que le dejaran ser mi tutor. Me enseñó conjuros y maldiciones al alcance de muy pocos. También me castigaba, claro, pero no era como mi padre... Él creía en mí.

A Hermione casi le dio miedo su tono, la reverencia con la que hablaba de Tom Riddle.

-Me enamoré completamente. O me obsesioné, más bien; dada mi dudosa salud mental, era difícil distinguir. Cuando cumplí dieciséis me pidió que me uniera a su causa. No me hacía especial ilusión ser la segunda de nadie, pero aquel hombre me había ayudado tanto... Me había dado un propósito en la vida, no podía decirle que no. Hasta que vi las cosas que hacían él y sus mortífagos. Me asusté (y no es fácil asustarme). Yo creía firmemente en la superioridad de la sangre pura como me habían enseñado siempre. ¿Pero torturar a muggles por diversión? Más que cruel me parecía estúpido. Y no tolero la estupidez. La situación empeoró cuando mis padres me comunicaron que nada más terminar los estudios me casaría con Rodolphus Lestrange, un imbécil baboso y medio idiota. Se dedicó a contar a todo el colegio lo que pensaba hacerme durante la noche de bodas y tuvimos varios enfrentamientos con varitas y sangre. Voldemort me ofreció librarme del matrimonio si me unía a él; no quería obligarme a tomar la marca, necesitaba mantener mi devoción intacta. Entonces Andy, la favorita de mi padre, huyó de casa con un sangre sucia sin decirnos nada a Cissy y a mí. Adivina a quién castigaron en su lugar.

La bruja se había sentado en el suelo, pálida y cansada, pero siguió hablando.

-No sabía qué hacer ni a quién recurrir. Le pedí ayuda a Dumbledore. Me da igual cuanto lo adoréis, ese hombre nunca se ha preocupado por nadie, solo por "el bien supremo". Todos somos simples peones en su plan. Mira como lleva toda su vida mandado a Harry, un crío huérfano, a luchar sus guerras... Lo mismo que hizo en su día con Scamander. Me da asco. Al menos Voldemort utiliza a adultos.

Hermione retorció las manos nerviosa dándose cuenta de que no podía rebatirle aquello.

-El caso es que el viejo debió pensar que le había tocado la lotería. Me aseguró de forma velada que la única opción era unirme a Voldemort y ser espía para su querida Orden. Me prometió impunidad por todo lo que tuviese que hacer para mantener mi coartada. Acepté, ¿qué iba a hacer? Me daba miedo ser una mortífaga. No por la magia negra, disfrutaba mucho con ello. Pero sabía que corría el riesgo de perderme. Mi lado oscuro siempre ha sido mucho más poderoso que el luminoso y toda la gente a mi alrededor se ha esforzado en potenciar el primero. Pensé que me volvería loca del todo. Envidiaba a Andrómeda, pero yo no tenía a nadie con quien huir. A pesar de estar orgullosos de que me uniera a la causa, mi padre y los Lestrange insistieron en forzarme a casarme con Rod. Voldermort me obligó a matar a mi padre por contradecir sus deseos. Y no lo negaré: es uno de mis recuerdos favoritos. Así que me impuso la marca y me empezó a encomendar misiones que yo cumplía lo mejor que podía, centrándome en la tortura para evitar matar a nadie. Cuando me enteraba de algo importante, se lo transmitía a Dumbledore. Pero claro, cada triunfo de la Orden suponía un fracaso de Voldemort y conllevaba un castigo para mí... -relató la bruja en todo cada vez más bajo.

La joven se sentó en el suelo junto a su profesora y la cogió de las manos. La duelista no parecía notar su presencia, hablaba para sí misma.

-Me volví loca. Clínicamente. No sabía en qué bando estaba, no identificaba quiénes eran los buenos y quiénes los malos. Lo único que me mantenía con vida era el poder, ser la bruja más poderosa de la Comunidad Mágica, la mejor duelista. Me encantaba la magia de forma demencial. Cuando creaba un fuego y veía como ardía todo, sentía que no había nada que no pudiera controlar, que nadie me podía detener. Me intentaba convencer de que ese era mi propósito en la vida. Pero en el fondo solo quería a alguien que creyera en mí sin utilizarme. Y esos no eran Dumbledore ni su orden. A Ojoloco y al resto de aurores nunca les caí bien. No se fiaban de mí y Dumbledore... usa palabras grandilocuentes y expresiones vacías pero cuando le pedí ayuda, siempre miró por su causa, nunca por mí. Por eso, cuando Voldemort me entregó un pedazo de su alma para que lo custodiara... Nunca me he sentido tan importante. Vosotros habéis estado en contacto con horrocruxes, ¿conoces la sensación al llevarlo junto a ti?

Hermione asintió. Recordó perfectamente su experiencia con el guardapelo: como les atrapaba, les susurraba cosas y les lleva a enloquecer. Fue la causa de que Ron les abandonara por unas semanas. Recordó también cómo el diario poseyó a Ginny por completo.

-Si a vosotros que pretendíais destruirlo os afectó profundamente, imaginate a mí que lo atesoraba como mi posesión más valiosa. Me poseyó, claro. Era como tener a Voldemort dentro de mí. No quería separarme de él para guardarlo en Gringotts. Pero lo hice y se lo conté a Dumbledore. No he vuelto a esa cámara desde entonces (tengo varias con diferentes nombres por lo que pueda pasar, los duendes se venden por la cantidad suficiente). Entonces, tu amigo, el bebé Potter derrotó a Voldemort. Que lo debilitara un crío me hizo replantearme las cosas. Con él desaparecido, los aurores se dedicaron a dar caza a los mortífagos. Había una bruja que me la tenía especialmente jurada por los problemas que llevaba años causándole: Dolores Umbridge. Dumbledore me había prometido impunidad, pero no me fiaba de él. Tampoco ayudaba que los Lestrange, aún enfadados porque rechacé el matrimonio, me culparan de sus asesinatos y torturas. Yo nunca lo negué, reforzaban mi coartada ante el Señor Oscuro. Pasé muchos años huyendo, escondida. Pero al final me rendí. Ya no me importaba nada, quería morir. Me presenté ante Dumbledore rezando porque me ayudará de una vez.

Bellatrix rió en voz alta sacudiendo la cabeza

-Una vez más, por el bien supremo, me dijo que lo mejor era que ingresara en Azkaban. El Señor Oscuro regresaría y me consideraría su más fiel seguidora. Me darían un trato favorable, no sería como el resto de presos. Me negué. Quería morir, no convertirme en un espectro en vida. Pero Moody, Umbridge (para joderme a mí sí se pusieron de acuerdo) y un ejercito de aurores se aseguraron de que acabase en ese maldito agujero. Pasé ahí cinco años. Es el lugar más terrorífico del mundo... así que era como estar en casa. Por supuesto no hubo ningún trato de favor. El único hechizo que se me ha resistido siempre es el _patronus, _pero no me hacía falta. Los primeros días los dementores se me acercaban, hambrientos de recuerdos felices -la bruja soltó una carcajada- pero morían de inanición conmigo. La soledad tampoco era una novedad. Lo de estar encadenada, comer una vez cada tres días, la falta de magia y de actividad ya fue más molesto... Supongo que si has tenido una vida decente, Azkaban acaba contigo, pero en mi caso había poco con lo que acabar.

Hizo una pausa y reflexionó en voz alta.

-Casi peor que la estancia fueron las consecuencias. Desde entonces siempre tengo frío, da igual el hechizo de calor que use o la ropa que me ponga; siento el frío dentro de mí. Tampoco tolero bien la comida: mi estómago se acostumbró al vacío para sobrevivir y no he vuelto a recuperarme, si como de más, vomito. Apenas duermo, al cerrar los ojos oigo las olas estallando contra los muros y el agua inundando mi celda; me despierto gritando. Y lo peor es la magia... Cuando pasas tantos años reprimiendo la magia dentro de ti, esta busca la manera de salir. Me tuvieron que cambiar de celda varias veces porque las paredes temblaban, mis cadenas se agrietaban y los barrotes ardían. Siguen dándome arrebatos así periódicamente.

-¿Y cómo saliste? - susurró Hermione abrazando con todas sus fuerzas el cuerpo inmóvil de la bruja.

-Él me sacó cuando volvió a la vida, organizó la fuga. Como las razones para encarcelarme nunca estuvieron claras, nadie encontró motivos sólidos para buscarme y devolverme ahí. Además les costó un montón la primera vez, no creo que quisieran repetir... Dumbledore me ofreció este puesto, para tenerme vigilada, supongo. A Tom también le pareció bien, así tiene otro espía aquí aparte de Severus. Aunque considera que Azkaban me quitó la poca cordura que tenía y que ya no sirvo para sus misiones por mi temperamento inestable. Tampoco se fía mucho de mí. Así que prácticamente no he sabido nada de él desde que salí. Creo que sospecha que podría cambiar de bando, pero cuando nos hemos batido en duelo no siempre ha ganado él. Así que evitará la confrontación si es posible.

-¿Y Snape también...?

-Severus cree en Dumbledore, no me preguntes por qué si su amada murió por su culpa... Y yo creo en Severus. Me ha protegido estos últimos años en la medida de lo posible.

Hermione asintió aunque seguía sin estar segura del maestro de pociones.

-¿Y porque nunca te han nombrado en la prensa o en los carteles si se supone que has cometido tantos crímenes como para justificar Azkaban?

-Por influencias y encantamientos desmemorizantes. A Voldemort le convenía que el mundo supiera que la bruja de sangre limpia más poderosa apoyaba su causa (por eso siempre ha habido rumores), pero no que estaba chalada e iba por ahí torturando gente; daba mala imagen de los mortífagos. Qué ironía... Él mató a muchos de quienes intentaron contar mi caso. Y Dumbledore no quería que la desconfianza hacía mí aumentara, necesitaba seguir utilizándome. Así que él también movió los hilos. Aunque la mayoría de veces no hizo falta, el temor que me tiene la gente les impide contar en voz alta lo que piensan de mí. Siempre me ha pasado.

Hermione asintió.

-Por eso no puedo recuperar el horrocrux. Muy probablemente me volvería loca y asesinaría a Dumbledore o a quien fuese. A veces he pensado en acabar con los dos y ocupar su lugar. Ser la bruja más respetada del mundo, la más temida.

El brillo en sus ojos asustó a Hermione tanto como sus palabras. Pero ya no podía culparla. Así que volvió a su problema.

-Lo entiendo. ¿Y no valdría si nos dieras una autorización o algo para entrar en tu cámara?

-No. Él tiene aliados entre los duendes y lo sabría. No sé si a mí intentaría matarme de inmediato, pero sé que asesinaría a Andrómeda y a Narcissa y ellas sí que tienen a gente que las quiere. No puedo permitirlo. Lo siento. No creí que después de esperar tantos años enviaría a tres niños... Pero tampoco me sorprende.

Hermione no había sido capaz de escuchar nada más después de que la bruja diera a entender que ella no tenía a nadie por quien mereciera la pena vivir. Quería gritarle que sí, que la tenía a ella y que la protegería. Pero pensó que después de todo lo que le había revelado la bruja, cualquier cosa que dijera sonaría estúpida. Bellatrix se levantó del suelo, se alisó la falda y tendió la mano a Hermione para que se levantara.

-Tened mucho cuidado, ¿vale? - le dijo acompañándola a la puerta.

-Claro... -contestó Hermione aún temblorosa -. Saldrá bien, no habrá ningún problema -intentó convencerse.

La bruja oscura rió y replicó:

-Conociéndoos, seguro que algo saldrá mal. Pero también sé que sabrás solucionar cualquier situación y recuerda que estoy siempre contigo -susurró acariciando su colgante- y que si me llamas, apareceré siempre.

Hermione asintió con un nudo en la garganta y le dio las gracias.

-Avísame cuando vuelvas de que ha ido bien, ¿vale? Tengo cosas que hacer, no me gustaría tener que reorganizar mi agenda para matar al viejo si te pasara algo.

-De acuerdo – aceptó Hermione abrazándola y besándola con timidez, intentando obviar el hecho de que Bellatrix no usaba figuras retóricas al hablar de asesinatos.

Cuando ya salía, oyó que la bruja añadía:

-Ah y una última cosa: no nos hagas quedar en ridículo, por favor. Eres Bellatrix Black, no una colegiala inocente. No saludes, ni seas amable. No pidas las cosas: exígelas. Y mira a todo el mundo como si fueran inferiores a ti (porque lo son).

-Haré lo que pueda – contestó la joven sin poder ocultar la sonrisa ante la acertada descripción de la propia bruja.


	12. Chapter 12

Como habían acordado, la tarde del viernes los tres chicos salieron del castillo y echaron a andar hacia el límite del terreno desde donde podían aparecerse. Caminaban sumidos en un silencio angustioso que nadie se atrevía a romper. Habían repasado el plan durante horas. Evidentemente era una locura, pero tampoco parecía la más grande de todas las que habían llevado acabo. Quitarle a Umbridge el guardapelo, rescatar la espada de Gryffindor de un lago helado, enfrentarse a los _inferi _con Dumbledore, matar al basilisco... Harry no sabía exactamente dónde colocar la nueva aventura en la escala de peligrosidad.

Por la mañana, Dobby había visitado a Hermione con mucha ilusión para llevarle un paquete de Madame Black. El vestido negro era ajustado, más discreto de lo que solía llevar la bruja, pero de su estilo. Esa sola prenda tenía pinta de costar más que la casa de los padres de Hermione. Al probárselo, la estudiante se dio cuenta de que olía ligeramente al perfume de Bellatrix; aquello la hizo sentir extrañamente mejor. Las botas de tacón ya eran otra historia... La chica tropezaba cada diez metros, no entendía cómo alguien podía ponerse un calzado así por voluntad propia.

-Ya estamos aquí... - advirtió Harry cuando llegaron a la entrada donde terminaba encantamiento anti aparición que protegía el castillo.

Hermione sacó la poción multijugos mientras Harry se colocaba la capa invisible.

-Vale, mejor tomarla aquí para que no nos vea nadie -decidió la chica mientras le extendía a Ron el frasco amarillo.

-¿Cómo sabemos que Black no intenta envenenarnos? - preguntó Ron mirando el tubo con desconfianza.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco en un gesto de hastío. Había confiado en que su amigo no hiciese la pregunta estúpida que había previsto su profesora.

-Porque me dijo que sería un desperdicio: prefiere la tortura.

Ron tragó saliva y asintió. Ambos se lo bebieron. Hermione sintió un cosquilleo y una sensación extraña y desagradable al notar su cuerpo mutar.

-¿Ha funcionado? - preguntó Hermione a Harry que era el único que podía verlos a los dos.

-Sí.. Sí, sí – confirmó Harry nervioso al ver ante sí a su temible profesora y a un mortífago desconocido bastante parecido a Ron.

A la chica le bastó bajar la mirada a su escote para comprobar que decía la verdad.

-Muy bien -contestó nerviosa ante la extraña sensación de ocupar el cuerpo de su amante-. Vamos, cuanto antes mejor.

Se cogieron de la mano y aparecieron en un callejón oscuro junto a un lateral del banco. Hermione y Ron se miraron y asintieron para darse ánimos. Entraron a Gringotts con menos seguridad de la que les gustaría. La chica oía resonar sus tacones sobre el suelo de mármol. Notaba las miradas reticentes de los duendes y cada vez se sentía más nerviosa. Se dirigió a una ventanilla y carraspeó.

-Quisiera entrar en mi cámara -dijo con toda la firmeza que pudo.

-¿Identificación? Preguntó el duende sin mirarla.

-No creo que eso sea necesario – replicó intentando imitar el tono despectivo de su profesora.

-¡Madame Black! -exclamó con una mirada ligeramente asustada- Por supuesto, acompáñenme.

Subieron a uno de los vagones asegurándose de hacerlo despacio para que a Harry le diese tiempo a montar con la capa. El duende se colocó a la cabeza, de espaldas a ellos y empezó a guiar la vagoneta. El ritmo vertiginoso con el que el aparato corría, caía y volvía a ascender entre las paredes rocosas no era más rápido que el del corazón de los chicos. De repente, se aproximaron a una cascada que caía sobre la vía. "¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Harry nervioso. La respuesta no llegó. El agua los empapó por completo mientras Hermione sentía como su cuerpo volvía a su esencia. En ese momento, el vehículo descarriló bruscamente por la fuerza del agua y los cuatro ocupantes cayeron cincuenta metros hacia abajo. En el último segundo, la castaña convocó un encantamiento amortiguador para evitar la muerte. Durante unos segundos, sonó una especie de alarma de seguridad.

-¿¡Qué demonios...!? - empezó a exclamar el duende cuando se dio cuenta de que sus acompañantes habían mutado.

-¡Imperio! - exclamó Harry.

-¿Qué ha pasado? - preguntó Ron al duende cuando fue evidente que la maldición le había poseído por completo.

-La perdición del ladrón -contestó él -. Elimina todos los encantamientos, suele ser mortal. Habrá activado la alarma...

La explicación quedó cortada cuando se oyó un rugido en la lejanía. "Eso no suena bien" comentó Ron. Conforme avanzaban, el sonido iba aumentando de decibelios. Que supieran que había un dragón defendiendo la cámara no quitaba el miedo que su visión les provocó. El ironbelly ucraniano era enorme, mucho mayor que todos los que utilizaron en el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Media casi veinte metros. Se hallaba encadenado por el cuello y las patas, pero en cuanto detectó a los visitantes su gigantesca mandíbula se abrió y se preparó para abrir fuego. Inmediatamente, el duende cogió una especie de sonajeros y les indicó que los hicieran sonar. El dragón los relacionaba con el dolor. Esta vez, Hermione no calló que le parecía una crueldad. Lo sortearon lentamente guardando la mayor distancia posible. Finalmente, el hechizado duende les indicó que esa era la cámara que buscaban.

Hermione sacó la llave. Entraron y la puerta se cerró tras ellos. Utilizaron sus varitas para iluminar la sala. Era la cámara más grande que cualquiera de los tres había visto jamás. Desde el suelo hasta el techo había estanterías repletas de objetos de oro, plata y piedras preciosas. Incluso el suelo estaba cubierto de copas, coronas y joyas. Avanzaron con cuidado. "¡No toquéis nada!", recordó Hermione.

Por mucho que la bruja oscura le hubiese indicado que el horrocrux se encontraba en una de las estanterías superiores, no contaba con que la cámara fuese tan grande. Harry empezó a recorrer la sala lentamente. Confiaban en que él notara cuál de aquellos objetos era el que buscaban.

-¿Está aquí, Harry, lo oyes?

El chico iluminó la sala y sin moverse, siguió con los ojos el susurro en pársel que flotaba en el aire. "¡Esa de ahí!", señaló Harry. En un rincón alto al fondo de la sala se alzaba la deseada copa. Hermione pronunció el encantamiento levitador que la bruja oscura le había enseñado. Durante unos segundos no pasó nada. Después, todos los objetos empezaron a temblar. Se escuchaban los sonidos de un metal contra otro. La copa de Helga Hufflepuff voló con rapidez hacia Hermione. La atrapó y la metió en su bolso. Salieron corriendo.

Notaron que algo iba mal cuando la atmósfera se volvió mucho más cargada. El dragón se hallaba furioso lanzando llamaradas. Los magos de seguridad que habían sido alertados por la alarma intentaban sortearlo para atrapar a los intrusos. La situación era curiosa: lo único que les protegía de ser apresados era el enorme dragón que se alzaba entre ellos y sus perseguidores. El problema era que la salida estaba al otro lado. La cosa no iba bien. Una ráfaga lateral que el trío esquivó de milagro atrapó de lleno al duende que les acompañaba. Quedó carbonizado al instante.

-¿Alguna idea Hermione?

-Tengo una... ¡Pero es una locura! - gritó la chica - ¡_Reducto_!

El dragón quedó liberado de sus cadenas. Harry y Ron vieron como su amiga miraba hacia la bóveda que se alzaba a cientos de metros sobre ellos. Comprendieron la idea. Pero había un problema.

-¡No podemos acercarnos a él, se mueve mucho, está demasiado nervioso! - exclamó Harry intentando rodear al animal sin éxito.

El dragón rugía, lanzaba llamaradas en todas direcciones, daba coletazos y se agitaba sin parar para saborear su recién alcanzada libertad. Al otro lado, escuchaban a los guardias pedir refuerzos: su número disminuía con cada ataque de la fiera.

Hermione estaba terriblemente asustada y casi tan nerviosa como el animal. No era capaz de pensar en un plan C. Agarró su colgante sin ser consciente de lo que hacía y pensó que si moría ahí, al menos sería envuelta en el olor de Bellatrix. Al instante, del medallón brotó una luz plateada y un dragón, asombrosamente parecido al real, se formó ante ellos. La estupefacción de Hermione fue casi tanta como la de sus amigos. El _patronus _de Bellatrix era mucho más grande que la primera vez que lo había invocado para probar. No fueron los únicos sorprendidos.

El ironbelly ucraniano se quedó paralizado. Sus enormes ojos rojos se hallaban fijos en la figura transparente que se mecía suavemente frente a él. "¡Ahora!", gritó Hermione utilizando un encantamiento de levitación para colocarse sobre la escamosa espalda del animal. Harry y Ron la imitaron. En cuanto los tres estuvieron firmemente sujetos, el _patronus_ comenzó a ascender hacía la cúpula. Torpemente, tras años de confinamiento entre cadenas, la versión de carne y hueso de la criatura empezó a seguir a su homólogo. Trepó por las paredes rocosas hasta que el espacio se hizo más amplio. Entonces, alzó el vuelo. Ascendió durante dos minutos persiguiendo al patronus y cuando este atravesó el techo, el animal se lanzó tras él. El suelo de la planta calle del banco reventó de inmediato. Los duendes salieron corriendo sin echar un segundo vistazo al animal (y sin detectar por supuesto a sus ocupantes). Los cerebros de los pocos que se quedaron paralizados ni si quiera registraron el segundo en el que el dragón abrió las fauces y escupió una llamarada de veinte metros de largo. Simplemente dejaron de existir.

El _patronus_ de Bellatrix se elevó sobre la cúpula acristalada del banco e inmediatamente fue seguido por su compañero. Los tres chicos respiraron el aire del cielo londinense mientras se intentaban proteger de la lluvia de cristales que caía sobre ellos. Durante varios kilómetros, el ironbelly persiguió a la figura plateada. Finalmente alcanzaron un lago junto a un bosque y el patronus se desvaneció. Los chicos captaron la señal, se soltaron y cayeron al agua. El dragón se alejó volando, disfrutando de su libertad.

Los estudiantes nadaron hacia la orilla con la única fuerza que la adrenalina les confería y la luna llena como única fuente de luz. Cuando alcanzaron tierra, utilizaron un hechizo para secarse. Cayeron al suelo agotados por la falta de aliento y de energía. Hermione comprobó los daños físicos: algunos arañazos y pequeños cortes por los cristales, pero nada grave. El silencio del paraje se mantuvo inquebrantable durante cinco minutos, necesarios para la recuperación física de los chicos. Hasta que Harry habló:

-¿Cómo has hecho eso, Hermione? ¡Tu _patronus_ es una nutria! Y nunca he visto uno tan grande y menos con forma de criatura mitológica.

-Bell... la profesora Black -se corrigió escondiendo la familiaridad- me dejó este colgante por si necesitábamos ayuda. Era su _patronus_, no el mío.

Los chicos miraron el diamante. Cuando Harry lo tocó, se apagó de inmediato y se convirtió en una piedra sin valor alguno; lo mismo sucedió cuando lo acarició Ron. En cuanto volvió a descansar sobre el cuello de la castaña, recuperó su estado brillante. Ninguno conocía la piedra ni mucho menos el encantamiento.

-¿Pero, pero...? -siguió Harry para desgracia de Hermione que lo último que quería era profundizar en la historia- ¿cómo es posible que su _patronus _esté ligado a un objeto y cómo has podido invocarlo tú?

Hermione levantó los brazos en señal de rendición:

-No lo sé, Harry, no lo sé. Es una joya de la familia Black. De la rama de las hermanas Black, no de la de Sirius -añadió al ver que el Elegido abría la boca para mentar a su padrino-. Es una de las familias más aventajadas en el uso de la magia, así que supongo que encontrarían la forma...

Los dos chicos asintieron lentamente sin quedar satisfechos con la explicación pero aceptando que Hermione no sabía nada más.

-Deberíamos destruir el horrocrux inmediatamente como dijo Dumbledore -manifestó Hermione para cambiar de tema mientras sacaba con miedo la copa del bolso.

La colocó en el suelo frente a ellos. A pesar de que solo Harry oía los susurros, todos notaban que un corazón parecía latir dentro del objeto. Se revolvía en el suelo como deseando ser liberado. Los dos chicos se miraron.

-Hermione... -empezó Ron.

-Creo que deberías hacerlo tú – terminó Harry.

La chica levantó la cabeza y los miró alarmada.

-¿Qué? ¡No, no, no! ¡No puedo hacerlo! - chilló asustada.

-Hermione -repitió Harry mirándola a los ojos-, yo destruí uno y Ron otro. Este lo has conseguido tú. De no ser por ti, hoy habríamos muerto varias veces.

-Claro que puedes, eres la más fuerte de nosotros -aseguró Ron.

La chica negó repetidamente con la cabeza cerrando los ojos. Hasta que se dio cuenta que no le quedaba otra. Era verdad. Ambos habían pasado al mal trago de destruir un horrocrux. Faltaba ella. Respiró hondo y lo meditó. "Está bien" susurró. Los chicos la miraron y Ron le colocó una mano en el hombro.

-Recuerda que esa cosa te atacará -advirtió Ron-. Se mete en tu cabeza y juega con tus miedos.

-Pero no es real, Hermione, cualquier cosa que sientas u oigas no es real. Tú solo destrúyelo inmediatamente.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza. Tragó saliva. Volvió a buscar en su bolso hechizado y sacó la tela con la que habían cubierto el colmillo de basilisco que Harry y Ron habían recolectado la tarde anterior. En cuanto sus dedos rozaron el arma y el objeto maldito notó la proximidad, la copa se empezó a sacudir violentamente delante de ella. Una niebla gris oscura lo cubrió todo. Sus amigos, su propio cuerpo, el paisaje e incluso el cielo desaparecieron. Le costaba respirar y sentía gotas de sudor frío formándose en su espalda. Miró a su alrededor horrorizada, intentado moverse. El vestido se le enganchaba en los guijarros del suelo, pero ni siquiera sentía los arañazos en su piel. En medio de la bruma, frente a ella, se empezó a formar una figura deforme con rasgos de reptil. Voldemort. Lo sentía dentro de ella, en su cuerpo, en su cabeza, en sus pensamientos más recónditos. Entonces lo oyó:

-Hermione Granger... -siseó la voz chirriante del mago tenebroso- El cerebro del trío de oro... Tan inteligente y no te das cuenta de que sigues siendo la patética niña repelente sin amigos. Solo te utilizan para que los ayudes, para que los mantengas con vida... Dumbledore lo sabe, todos te utilizar...

La chica notaba todos sus miembros agarrotados. El colmillo seguía en su mano pero ya no lo sentía. A lo lejos, muy lejos, sus amigos gritaban: "¡No le hagas caso, Hermione!", "¡No es real, no es de verdad!". Estaban casi junto a ella, separados únicamente por el muro de niebla, pero parecería que océanos de tiempo los distanciaran. Apenas llegaba a ella un murmullo de sus gritos.

-Cuando hayáis terminado, te abandonaran. Y estarás sola -continúo la figura de Voldemort-. ¿Porque sabes qué es lo mejor? He matado a tus padres... ¿Creías que mandarlos a otro continente evitaría que yo, el mago más poderoso de la tierra, los encontrara y aniquilara?

La figura rió de forma grotesca. Se acercó a ella. Hermione había olvidado la copa y el colmillo, tampoco recordaba a sus amigos que la exhortaban a actuar desde lo que parecía el infinito. Simplemente estaba en el suelo petrificada. La cabeza le daba vueltas, sentía como si alguien hubiese violado su cerebro y desgarrado su interior. Un sentimiento de patetismo envolvía todos sus pensamientos. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y la boca completamente seca. Entonces, la figura reptiliana volvió a abrir la ranura que tenía por boca:

-¿Y sabes que es lo mejor? -preguntó en tono burlón- Que ella siempre será mía.

"¡No, no, no!" oyó pensar Hermione a su entumecido cerebro. Junto a Voldemort, otra figura surgió de entre la niebla. Era Bellatrix. O mejor dicho, la versión más demente de Bellatrix: la melena oscura completamente enmarañada, los enormes ojos negros inyectados en sangre, los largos dedos huesudos que sujetaban su varita curva, la piel de un pálido color ceniza, la sonrisa cruel que gobernaba su rostro. La chica temblaba horrorizada pero no conseguía apartar la mirada del juego de espectros, su cerebro no procesaba la orden, ni siquiera pestañeaba. Entonces, la forma de su novia inclinó la cabeza y adoptó una mueca de fingida tristeza:

-Pobre... Pobrecita sangre sucia.. Crees que tienes valor e inteligencia y en realidad eres terriblemente estúpida. Te dejas engañar por cualquiera...

Hermione no se dio cuenta de que dos finos ríos de lágrimas empezaban a hacer cauce en su rostro. Ya no oía a sus amigos. Ya no olía a Bellatrix en su ropa tranquilizándola. En algún recoveco de su cerebro una voz susurraba algo relativo al colgante. Imposible. Sus pensamientos no encontraban conexión y sus manos caían inmóviles como troncos de leña.

-¿Crees que yo, la última descendiente de la casa más noble con la sangre más pura del mundo mágico, me enamoraría de ti, de una patética sangre sucia?

La figura de Bellatrix produjo entonces una carcajada espeluznante que empapó cada célula de la estudiante.

-Ha sido tan fácil engañarte... La verdad es que esperaba que murieras hoy en el banco... Pero bueno, así podré torturarte yo misma. Soy la mejor, ¿sabes? -volvió a reír con crueldad y orgullo- Y nunca dejaré de amar y ser fiel a mi Señor...

En ese momento, la dos figuras entrelazaron sus cuerpos. La imagen del rostro cadavérico de Voldemort inclinándose para besar a Bellatrix cuyas carcajadas seguían haciendo eco, actuó de detonante. Hermione levantó su brazo aletargado y clavó el colmillo del basilisco en la copa. Al instante, acompañado de un aullido gutural, un humo negro salió del objeto y desapareció. La niebla se disipó. El cielo nocturno de Londres volvió a dibujarse sobre su cabeza. Se veían árboles en la distancia. Hermione se abrazó las rodillas llorando. Se preguntó si aquellas alucinaciones habían tenido lugar solo en su mente. Los rostros demudados de sus amigos le confirmaron que no había sido así. Tardaron cinco segundos de más en recorrer los escasos metros que los separaban para abrazarla y musitarle palabras de calma. Y aun cuando lo hicieron, notó que el estupor de la reciente revelación seguía muy presente en sus gestos. Sin intercambiar una palabra, juntaron sus brazos y se aparecieron en el límite de Hogwarts.

Caminaron en silencio. Hermione empezaba a ser consciente de lo desastroso de su imagen: los cortes, los arañazos, los desgarrones del vestido... Sentía que se movía como un autómata, no era consciente de sus propios movimientos. En alguna capa de su ser, albergaba orgullo por haber destrozado el horrocrux y haber vencido a sus miedos. Pero de momento, en la superficie solo había vacío y parálisis. Ni siquiera era capaz de procesar la alerta de preocupación que le mandaba el cerebro: sus amigos acababan de enterarse de su relación con Bellatrix. O por lo menos Harry, para él era evidente. Hermione vio en su mirada que en el momento en que el horrocrux mostró a la duelista, el chico había encajado todas las piezas. El misterio, lo complicado de la relación, su férrea defensa de la profesora, el colgante con el _patronus_, la forma en que había huido a llorar cuando Ron y él la criticaron... Incluso el amor por la anteriormente detestada asignatura de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras que Hermione empezó a sentir durante el quinto curso tuvo sentido para el Elegido. A Ron le había costado más. Pero la visión había sido lo suficientemente específica para que no quedara duda. En el fondo, la chica agradecía su estado catatónico: sabía que era lo único que frenaba los impulsos de sus amigos de gritarle y preguntarle que qué demonios hacía con su profesora veinte años mayor que ella y apasionada de la magia negra.

Cuando se acercaron a la entrada, Harry carraspeó. Tenían autorización de Dumbledore para salir del castillo, pero él mismo les había dicho que si podían evitar que se conocieran sus salidas, mejor. No sería sencillo explicar por qué los tres chicos volvían a las dos de la mañana llenos de arañazos y con el aspecto y el ánimo de quien ha presenciado su propio funeral.

-Creo que sería mejor que nos metiéramos bajo la capa para llegar a la torre -sugirió Harry sacando la prenda.

-Id vosotros -contestó Hermione con voz ida – tengo que ver a alguien.

-Hermione... -empezó Harry entendiendo perfectamente a quién quería ver.

-Mañana hablamos -contestó con voz firme alejándose en dirección a las mazmorras.

Harry y Ron se miraron, sabían que era mejor dejarla sola y no discutir en caliente. Se ocultaron bajo la capa y volvieron a sus habitaciones en Gryffindor.

La chica buscó el muro de piedra tras el que se desplegaban las mazmorras y repitió la contraseña que había escuchado a su profesora: "Mamba negra". La puerta se abrió y Hermione dio gracias de que no la hubieran cambiado. Le extrañó no haber encontrado a ningún auror en todo el trayecto, supuso que Dumbledore habría reducido la vigilancia para facilitar su misión. En los pasillos y la sala común de Slytherin tampoco había nadie. La luz verdosa del Lago Negro que se hallaba justo encima de aquella zona mitigaba un poco la oscuridad. Tardó diez minutos de pasillos idénticos en encontrar el cuadro del cuervo que protegía las habitaciones de Bellatrix. Cuando por fin dio con él, con un nudo en el estómago y siendo consciente de la ironía murmuró "Toujours purs". La puerta se abrió. La oscuridad y un silencio tenso se desplegaron ante ella.


	13. Chapter 13

Ante ella solo había oscuridad. Entró a lo que debía ser la sala de estar de la profesora y antes de poder murmurar "_lumos_", sintió como algo la agarraba y la apresaba impidiéndole moverse. Su varita cayó al suelo. Gritó en la oscuridad. Al instante, la luz se encendió.

-¡Por Circe, Hermione, qué susto me has dado! -exclamó la bruja bajando su varita- ¡Pensé que habríais vuelto hace horas! -exclamó Bellatrix en cuyo rostro se notaba que medio minuto antes estaba dormida.

Con un gesto de su mano, las ataduras de Hermione se soltaron. "Perdona, estoy un poco paranoica con..." empezó a disculparse mientras se frotaba los ojos para acostumbrarse a la luz. "¿¡Qué ha pasado!?" exclamó agarrándola de nuevo al ver su deplorable aspecto. La chica la miró. Bellatrix llevaba un camisón de seda negro peligrosamente corto y era evidente que no usaba sujetador para dormir. Por primera vez durante esa noche, la estudiante sintió una pequeña ráfaga de calor recorriendo su cuerpo tímidamente. Abrió la boca para intentar responder mientras Bellatrix la examinaba detenidamente para asegurarse de que no tenía ninguna herida grave. Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando comprobó que solo eran arañazos y cortes superficiales.

-¿Podrías...? - Fue todo lo que acertó a explicar la chica mirándola a los ojos.

No se veía capaz de articular una frase completa y mucho menos de narrar los acontecimientos de la velada. Confió en que la duelista entendiera que le estaba dando permiso para penetrar en su mente y ver los recuerdos recientes. Así fue, lo captó al instante. Hermione sintió una sutil presencia en su cerebro por segunda vez esa noche. Solo que esta vez era casi agradable, como si hubiese alguien que le acompañaba; nada que ver con la violación mental a la que el horrocrux la había sometido. Presenció como la bruja revivía el viaje a su cámara, la caída, la copa volando hacia ella, el dragón, el _patronus, _el lago... Justo cuando sacaba el colmillo de basilisco, notó que Bellatrix avanzaba los recuerdos a gran velocidad. Entendió que deseaba respetar -dentro de lo posible- su privacidad. Hermione le dio las gracias mentalmente por no curiosear en sus miedos. Cuando por fin llegó al recuerdo que buscaba, la destrucción definitiva de la copa, la estudiante notó que volvía a estar sola en su mente.

-Estoy tan orgullosa de ti...- murmuró Bellatrix poniéndose de puntillas para abrazarla.

Dado que estaba descalza y que Hermione llevaba sus tacones, la chica le sacaba más centímetros de los habituales.

-No...- la intentó frenar Hermione.

Bellatrix bajó los brazos y la miró ladeando la cabeza con expresión de duda.

-Estoy sudada... y barro... y sangre... -intentó desarrollar la gryffindor.

-No seas tonta -susurró en su oído- La sangre me excita.

Bellatrix la abrazó y apoyó la barbilla en su hombro. Hermione, sabiendo lo difícil que resultaban para la bruja los gestos de afecto, le devolvió el abrazo enseguida. Sintió que el peso del mundo que caía sobre su hombros se volvía mucho más leve. Se hubiese quedado así para siempre.

-Lo siento -susurró Bellatrix nada acostumbrada a disculparse- tenía que haber ido yo. No sabía lo de esa maldición que quita los encantamientos. Hace quince años que no entro a esa cámara...

-Eso ha sido lo de menos -contestó Hermione con sinceridad.

-Yo no hubiera sido capaz de destruirlo...

Bellatrix se separó de ella y la miró a los ojos mientras le acariciaba la mejilla. "Ven" dijo cogiéndola de la mano y acompañándola a su dormitorio, "vamos a curar esos rasguños y después puedes darte un baño". Hermione no tuvo nada que objetar y se dejó llevar. Se sentó en el borde de la cama mientras la bañera se empezaba a llenar con un movimiento de la varita de la bruja. Con varios gestos y sin apenas pronunciar una palabra, la duelista curó todos las heridas y cortes de Hermione. Seguidamente, le cogió la mano derecha con la palma hacia arriba. Hermione miró hacia otro lado avergonzada: la prueba de que había intentado cotillear en esa misma habitación seguía ahí. Bellatrix murmuró algo, una luz blanca salió de su varita y la quemadura también se curó. "¿Cómo, cómo...?" preguntó la chica con los ojos muy abiertos, ella lo había probado todo. Su compañera se encogió de hombros.

-Después de Azkaban pasé meses consultando a sanadores y leyendo cientos de libros sobre curación. No te imaginas cuánto me costó eliminar las quemaduras de los grilletes -dijo frotándose las muñecas inconscientemente- y eso fue sencillo comparado con el maldito tatuaje del cuello. Aquello sí que dolió...

Se perdió en sus recuerdos hasta que vio que el rostro de Hermione volvía a entristecerse. Así que se apresuró a añadir:

-Pero este cuerpo bien vale el esfuerzo...-susurró con voz seductora mientras se acariciaba a sí misma.

Hermione soltó algo parecido a una risa y sacudió la cabeza. Bellatrix la besó en la mejilla y se arrodilló a los pies de la cama para quitarle las botas con cuidado. Hermione la miró a mientras trabajaba en desatarle los cordones y no pudo evitar perderse en la visión del profundo escote de la bruja. Consiguió al poco liberarla de las botas -sus propias botas- y le quitó también los calcetines largos. La miró para decirle que se quitara el vestido pero cuando vio dónde descansaba su mirada decidió dejarla disfrutar un poco más. Al rato Hermione se dio cuenta de la situación y apartó la mirada avergonzada mientras la bruja reía. Decidió sacar el tema que más le preocupaba en ese momento.

-Harry y Ron saben lo nuestro.

Bellatrix reflexionó sobre el impacto de la noticia.

-Pues no sé a quién de los dos le habrá sentado peor... si al fan de mi primo o al que babea por ti... ¿Crees que dirán algo?

-No. No. No creo... Pero si Harry lo sabe, probablemente Ginny también y ella es bastante cotilla...

Hubo unos segundos de silencio en los que la duelista calibró cómo consolar a la chica. Los problemas con amigos suponían un enorme misterio para ella.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? -preguntó Hermione cuya desesperación aumentaba con cada palabra- Si Dumbledore, o McGonagall, o el Ministerio se enteran, me expulsarán y a ti te despedirán y ya nunca...

-¡Eh, eh, eh! Tranquila, peque -la cortó Bella en tono suave-. No te pasará nada, te lo prometo. Eres mayor de edad, ya casi has terminado el colegio. La verdad es que no sé que dicen los estatutos de Hogwarts sobre tener relaciones con alumnos, pero no creo que sea ilegal... Y aunque lo fuese y alguien dijese algo, no te pasará nada -aseguró con firmeza-. Diré que fui yo, que te seduje contra tu voluntad -añadió con tono juguetón besándole la rodilla.

-Te despedirán...

-Diré que te di un filtro amoroso.

-Te meterán a Azkaban.

-Diré que te obligaba a llamarme "ama", a dormir entre mis piernas y a beber poción multijugos para cumplir mi sueño erótico de follar conmigo misma.

-Te ingresarán en San Mungo.

-¿Y vendrás a visitarme? - Preguntó Bellatrix con mirada emocionada como si realmente le ilusionara que Hermione fuese a visitarla al psiquiátrico. - No me digas que no te pone la idea de tirarte a alguien con una camisa de fuerza... Estaría buenísima igual. Yo estaba tremenda hasta con el uniforme de Azkaban.

Hermione la miró no sabiendo si llorar por lo infantil que era su novia de treinta y ocho años o reír porque era la conversación más surrealista que había tenido nunca. Optó por sacudir la cabeza y acariciarle la mejilla. Bella frotó su cara contra la mano como un gato sediento de mimos.

-No quiero que pierdas tu trabajo por mi culpa.

La slytherin suspiró, se levantó del suelo y se sentó en la cama a su lado pasándole un brazo por la espalda y dejando que apoyase la cabeza en su hombro.

-Yo nunca quise volver aquí, Hermione, ya te lo conté. Cuando salí de ese agujero infernal, Dumbledore me ofreció el puesto de profesora. Lo rechacé y me reí tanto que el viejo se asustó. Resultó que más que un ofrecimiento era una sugerencia obligatoria a cambio de pasar por alto el hecho de que era (soy) una presa fugada. Temía que con la vuelta de Voldemort volviera a su lado y mi parte oscura ganara la batalla. Por desgracia, era algo perfectamente factible. A Tom también le pareció bien, consideró que cuantos más infiltrados en Hogwarts, mejor. Pensé que si ese era el precio porque ambos me dejaran en paz un rato, aguantaría hasta que esto terminara. Pero odio este castillo, odio los recuerdos que hay aquí; no me gusta nada dar clase, ni aguantar a los críos, ni mucho menos a los profesores. Cuando acabe la guerra me largaré de aquí la primera.

Hermione guardó silencio un rato, asustada de nuevo por la clara afirmación de que Bellatrix podía cambiar de bando en cualquier momento. Pero también sintió tristeza al ver la mala relación que tenía con aquel lugar donde ella era tan feliz.

-¿Y qué harás cuando acabe la guerra? - preguntó la joven.

-Si ganamos, supongo que ser libre por primera vez en mi vida. Y si no...

La mirada de Bellatrix se ensombreció. Al fin y al cabo seguía siendo una ex presidiaria que se había fugado de la cárcel... Como no quería asustar más a la chica, sacudió la cabeza, se levantó y la cogió de la mano. "Venga, el baño ya está listo, métete y mientras busco algo que te puedas poner para dormir", le dijo acompañándola hasta la bañera. Hermione obedeció, se quitó el vestido destrozado, la ropa interior y se metió en la agua caliente. Cerró los ojos y se sumergió entera bajo la espuma. La sensación del agua eliminando los restos de la aventura de aquella noche era realmente liberadora. El baño olía a lavanda y a vainilla y la sensación de calidez era maravillosa. Quería lavarse el pelo pero no sabía si tendría fuerzas para mover un solo músculo más. Al poco apareció Bellatrix y le dejó ropa interior limpia y un camisón bastante más decente que el suyo para cuando terminara.

-Lo siento mucho, tu vestido...-musitó señalando la prenda que le había prestado la bruja.

-Tengo cientos iguales -aseguró ella sin darle importancia alguna- Escucha, mientras te lavas, voy a...-empezó a decir la bruja saliendo de la habitación para darle intimidad a la chica.

-¡No! -gritó Hermione inmediatamente -¡No, por favor, no te vayas, no me dejes sola!

No podía evitar el miedo que aquellas visiones grotescas le habían causado.

-Vale, vale, tranquila, me quedo aquí -aseguró ella sentándose en el borde de la enorme bañera apoyando la espalda contra la pared.

Así estuvieron un rato en silencio, disfrutando de la calma y la compañía mutua. Hermione se serenó y su cerebro volvió a trabajar con normalidad, lo que derivó en nuevas angustias:

-Bella, ¿crees que nos llevarán a juicio o algo así? -preguntó angustiada- Nos hemos colado en el banco, destrozándolo literalmente, han muerto varios duendes y guardias de seguridad, hemos liberado a un dragón...

-En absoluto. Los duendes son las criaturas más orgullosas que existen -comentó sin ocultar el desprecio- precisamente porque habéis causado tantos daños, no dirán nada. Imagínate cómo quedaría su imagen, ¡el segundo lugar más seguro del mundo mágico y lo desmontan tres críos!

Eso tenía sentido, la chica empezó a sentirse un poco más tranquila.

-Cuando Quirrel protagonizó el intento de robo se volvieron locos y ni siquiera se llevó ni destrozó nada. Calcula ahora -siguió su profesora-. Evidentemente no lo podrán ocultar como les gustaría, pero imagino que se centrarán en el dragón. Dirán que se escapó, probablemente él solito, y lo destrozó todo; tampoco creo que sepan mucho más, la verdad.

-Pero... -empezó la estudiante dándose cuenta de que no habían calibrado los efectos secundarios de sus imprudencias- entonces Él lo sabrá. No nota cuando se destruye un horrocrux, pero sospechará que lo hemos robado de tu cámara...

-Probablemente... -susurró Bellatrix que seguía sentada con los ojos cerrados.

Hermione no se atrevió a preguntar por las consecuencias que aquello tendría para la bruja. Se acercó al borde donde estaba sentada y la cogió de la mano. "Tendréis que daros prisa en encontrar los que quedan porque irá a revisarlos y se dará cuenta...", añadió la bruja oscura ocultando en su tono varias emociones que la chica no supo descifrar. Al rato sacudió la cabeza y decidió que ya estaba bien de agonías por una noche:

-Pásame el champú que quieras y te ayudo a lavarte el pelo -sugirió le morena intentando impostar un tono alegre.

Hermione nadó hacia la docena de diferentes champús y eligió el que sabía por estudios olfativos previos que usaba su compañera. La bruja lo cogió y dándose cuenta de la maniobra sonrió. Mientras lo abría y lo frotaba entre sus manos comentó con tono seductor: "Si sigues usando mi champú y llevando mi ropa, voy a cumplir el sueño de follar conmigo misma sin necesidad de pociones". Hermione se ruborizó y se dio la vuelta para que la bruja pudiera lavarle el pelo. Nadie se lo había hecho desde que tenía seis años y la bañaba su madre. No recodaba lo agradable que era. Cerró los ojos y se olvidó de todo, de duendes y de magos oscuros. Sentir los dedos de Bellatrix masajeándole las sienes y el cuero cabelludo la llevó a pensar que si la recompensa de enfrentarse a los horrocruxes era esa, ya podía ponerse Voldemort a fabricar más. Emitió un suave gemido de placer mientras luchaba por no quedarse dormida ahí mismo. ¿Cómo podía Bellatrix hacerla sentir tan bien con tan poco?

-Ya sabes lo maravillosa que soy con las manos, peque – ronroneó Bella en su oído.

-Puedes jurar que sí – murmuró ella sintiendo un escalofrío de placer.

Tras unos minutos más porque la chica se lo había ganado, le aclaró el pelo y la envolvió en una toalla para que se secara. Una vez más, cuando iba a salir del cuarto de baño, Hermione la agarró del brazo y le preguntó con cara inocente: "¿No me ayudas a secarme? Casi no tengo fuerzas...". Con un movimiento de varita y una sonrisa burlona, la duelista exclamó: "¡Ya estás!". La estudiante pasó al plan B. Dejó caer la toalla al suelo y se quedó mirando a la bruja con cara de lástima. Bellatrix no pudo evitar observar su cuerpo absorta y perdió temporalmente el hábito de respirar. La chica aprovechó para pegarse a ella y besarla. La bruja oscura vio la lujuria en sus ojos y su propio cuerpo no le dio opción a negarse. Profundizó en el beso mientras acariciaba la espalda de la chica y su melena ahora seca. Cuando notó que la gryffindor le colocaba una mano ansiosa en el muslo y le subía el camisón hasta la cintura, se dio cuenta de que no era el momento.

-Hermione...-jadeó ella- son las tres de la mañana, vamos a dormir.

-No quiero dormir, te quiero a ti.

-Hermione -replicó ella ahora con más firmeza-, esta noche no. Tienes que descansar, por favor.

-Bella... -suplicó la chica con mirada lastimosa- No puedo dormir en este estado de nervios, necesito relajarme... y me relaja mucho estar dentro de ti.

"¡Mierda!" maldijo la slytherin internamente al ver que perdía la batalla. La joven vio en su mirada que había logrado su objetivo. De inmediato la atrajo hacia sí y volvió a besarla con ganas. Le metió la lengua en la boca explorándola con ansia y la condujo con rapidez hacia el dormitorio. Empujó a Bella sobre la cama y se lanzó encima de ella sin despegar los labios de los suyos. Adoraba estar encima de esa mujer, tenerla a su merced y disfrutar de su cuerpo. La bruja oscura soltó un débil gemido mientras enroscaba la lengua en la de su novia saboreando y disfrutando del calor de su interior. Hermione empezó a mover las caderas contra las de su compañera soltando un maullido de placer al notar cómo su centro se humedecía con rapidez. Sus cuerpos seguían frotándose con energía mientras el beso se hacía más profundo.

La chica se separó durante un segundo para quitarle el ligero camisón a su compañera. En cuanto quedó liberada de la prenda, Bellatrix arqueó la espalda oprimiendo sus pechos contra los de la joven, los endurecidos pezones de ambas chocaban y se acariciaban sin cesar. Hermione deslizó una mano por la cadera de la bruja para quitarle también las bragas, pero su compañera se resistió. La ex mortífaga no iba a someterse con tanta facilidad, si alguien era dominante en aquella relación, tenía que ser ella. Ya había cedido mucho por una noche. Sin ninguna dificultad, agarró a su novia e invirtió su posición. La chica protestó con un gruñido sin dejar de arañar y acariciar su piel.

-Necesitabas relajarte, ¿verdad, princesa? Te prometo que cuando termine de follarte, no querrás mover un músculo -le susurró al oído mientras le mordisqueaba el cuello sin mucho cuidado.

La chica gimió como si estuviese en el casting de una película porno, no pudo ni replicar. Bellatrix deslizó una mano entre sus muslos para comprobar cómo estaba. Rió satisfecha.

-Aunque con lo empapada que estás vamos a terminar rápido.

La duelista deslizó la lengua por su cuello trazando eses, bajó a las clavículas y terminó en sus pechos mordiendo ásperamente sus endurecidos pezones. La chica gimoteó e intentó empujar a su novia a la zona donde la necesitaba más, pero a la slytherin le gustaba provocar y hacerse de rogar. Su lengua rodeó ambos pezones de forma vaga durante unos momentos antes de meterse un pecho en la boca y empezar a magrear el otro con la mano. Hermione maulló de placer y empujó la cabeza de la bruja para que profundizara en su trabajo. Lo consiguió sin dificultad. Bellatrix succionó con placer ambos pechos durante varios minutos. Después, bajó hacia su ombligo, la cintura... y pronto su lengua estaba sobre el húmedo, caliente y palpitante clítoris de la chica. Se aseguró de lamer con aspereza mientras le sujetaba las caderas para mantenerla en su lugar. Hermione abrió las piernas lo máximo posible como para dejar claras sus intenciones.

-Hazlo ya, por favor -suplicó con verdadera necesidad.

Su compañera se rió, la ignoró y siguió chupando con calma de forma superficial.

-Estás prácticamente chorreando por mí. Nunca había conocido a nadie con un cuerpo tan hipersensible.

-No es mi... ohhh... culpa que... ohhh.. tú y tus tetas me pongáis tan... arrg... cachonda -jadeó Hermione.

Bellatrix se acomodó entre sus muslos mientras Hermione clavaba las uñas en sus hombros hasta casi hacerle sangre. El dolor era de las cosas que más encendían a la bruja oscura. Su caliente lengua volvió a recorrer de forma serpentina el clítoris y la abertura de la chica resbalando de lo mojada que estaba. Introdujo su lengua de forma vaga obteniendo aún así un gemido de placer mientras le agarraba con firmeza ambas nalgas. Hermione estaba completamente fuera de su ser. Cada vez que aquella mujer se montaba sobre ella la convertía en una especie de animal salvaje. Gemía y jadeaba y Bellatrix apenas la había tocado. Los fluidos parecían derramarse de su coño hacia sus muslos sin cesar. Agarró con fuerza las sábanas mientras escuchaba a su novia murmurar obscenidades y ella le suplicaba que la follara ya.

Los dedos de Bellatrix recorrieron suavemente los costados de la castaña, arañando la temblorosa carne hasta terminar justo sobre el caliente lugar que deseaba devorar por completo. Aguantado las ganas, arrastró los dedos con delicadeza acariciando todo menos la zona que más la necesitaba. El estómago, las caderas, la pelvis, la cara interior de los muslos... Bellatrix se relamió al ver su expresión de angustia, ¡adoraba tener el control! Sus gráciles dedos volvieron finalmente al clítoris de la chica y lo frotó con movimientos profundos y rápidos. La respiración de la castaña se volvió pesada y entrecortada por la anticipación de sentir la boca de su novia tan cerca de donde la quería.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres que te folle? -inquirió la bruja con voz inocente.

-¡Ya sabes que sí! -respondió la estudiante cabreada con el cuerpo temblando.

Sentía como los fluidos seguían escapando de su interior y el tono lujurioso de su compañera la ponía aún más cachonda.

-Mmm... -ronroneó Bella besándole la cara interior de los muslos y disfrutando de su sabor.

-¡Que me folles de una vez, no seas zorra! -la increpó Hermione completamente desesperada.

De inmediato, la bruja trepó hasta su cara y la agarró por el cuello, sin hacerle daño pero ejerciendo una presión notable. No era ahí donde la joven necesitaba aquellos largos dedos. "¡Cierra la puta boca, princesa!" le susurró la duelista al oído en tono serio pero juguetón. Arrastró sus uñas por el cuello de la gryffindor y sonrió ampliamente cuando vio su cara de sorpresa al notar como tres dedos de su otra mano penetraban por fin en su estrecha abertura. La bruja notó como la carne de la chica se comprimía alrededor de su mano en completa excitación. En el mismo segundo en que consiguió acomodarlos, los hundió en la vagina de Hermione tan profundo como le fue posible, girándolos y retorciéndolos en el interior de la chica. Sintió como la humedad devoraba sus finos y largos dedos.

Hermione no había gritado así en su vida. Experimentó un cierto dolor por la forzosa invasión pero el placer fue mil veces superior. Sus piernas se sacudían y sus caderas se agitaban adaptándose al ritmo con el que la bruja metía y sacaba los dedos de ella. Le excitaba notar como sus caderas chocaban contra las de Bellatrix y como le arañaba la espalda con las uñas. La mano libre se deslizó entonces a uno de sus pechos y siguió apretando y estrujando. Hermione era incapaz de hacer un movimiento, todo su esfuerzo se concentraba en retrasar el orgasmo lo máximo posible para fastidiar a su novia.

Bellatrix se sentó sobre ella sin dejar de trabajar en su centro. Sonrió burlonamente mientras dos dedos de su otra mano empezaban a frotar el clítoris de la castaña. "Tú si que eres mi pequeña zorra" le susurró la slytherin riéndose al sentir que la humedad, aunque parecía imposible, iba en aumento. Hermione levantó las caderas y al instante la bruja la empujó sobre el colchón, no le iba a permitir mover un músculo. Añadió un cuarto dedo con dificultad por lo estrecha que estaba la chica y siguió introduciendo y retorciéndolos con agilidad. Se inclinó de nuevo sobre la estudiante para besarle y morderle los hombros mientras le estrujaba el culo con una mano. "Grita para mí, Hermione. Demuéstrame que eres mi zorrita". La estudiante obedeció y acató la orden de inmediato. Chilló con tanta energía y deseo que temió que todos los ocupantes de las mazmorras la oyeran. Se retorció de todas las formas posibles mientras Bellatrix le chupaba todo el cuerpo. Las paredes de su vagina estaban completamente cerradas entorno a los dedos de su novia. Gritó su nombre una vez tras otra y la avisó de que estaba muy cerca de correrse.

La profesora le metió de nuevo los dedos con brusquedad, tocando las zonas más sensibles dentro de ella; ya no deseaba nada más que lamer el fruto de su trabajo. "¡Correte para mí, princesa, y recuerda que eres solo mía". Las manos de la castaña prácticamente destrozaron las sábanas de la fuerza con la que se agarró, su espalda se curvó y cerró los ojos sin poder soportar más la presión. Un prolongado y eufórico chillido envolvió la habitación. Se corrió con furia durante un largo minuto empapando las sábanas, sus piernas y la cara de su novia que lamió los frutos de su orgasmo con avidez.

Durante varios minutos la joven no fue capaz de hablar, ni de mover un dedo, hasta respirar le suponía un trabajo excesivo. En cuanto la bruja oscura terminó su trabajo, volvió sobre su boca y la besó. Hermione se probó a sí misma en los labios de su amante; no estaba mal, pero prefería mil veces lamerla a ella. Cuando fue evidente que el oxígeno casi había abandonado a la chica, Bellatrix se tumbó junto a ella con su sonrisa habitual de superioridad.

-Qué, peque, ¿te has relajado ya? -preguntó con voz burlona.

La chica no fue capaz de responder. La duelista invocó su varita y con un movimiento, ambas llevaban puesto el camisón: su paranoia con el frío no cesaba nunca. Decidió que hacían falta más hechizos: por mucho que le gustara hablar sucio y empaparlo todo en diversos fluidos, iba a ser imposible dormir en esas condiciones. Con un movimiento, lo limpió todo. Hermione volvió a sentir la limpieza y el frescor de después de la ducha. Y la rabia de no haber sido ella la que se follase a Bellatrix. Decidió que se tomaría la revancha por la mañana, aunque en ese momento sospechaba que ya nunca más iba a poder moverse. Utilizó sus últimas fuerzas en acercar su cuerpo al de su novia: al menos iban a dormir en la posición que ella quisiera. Pegó su cuerpo a la espalda de ella, la agarró por la cintura, subió el brazo hasta el pecho y decidió que ese era un buen sitio para dejarlo. "Es estupendo que tenga una cama de tres metros y durmamos en cuarenta centímetros", murmuró la slytherin cerrando los ojos. "Cállate y duerme", ordenó su alumna apretando el brazo que tenía alrededor de ella y logrando que los pechos se le salieran todavía más del camisón. Hermione pensó que podría acostumbrarse a dormir así; Bellatrix pensó que ya respiraría otra noche.


	14. Chapter 14

Cuando Hermione abrió los ojos, la iluminación que la recibió consistía en unas pequeñas figuras de fuego que danzaban por la habitación. Un unicornio, un hipógrifo, un fénix, una sirena y varios dragones recorrían el espacio soltando chispas candentes. La luz de las criaturas permitió a la estudiante contemplar cómo la mujer sobre cuyo cuerpo había dormido realizaba complejos movimientos de varita y sonreía satisfecha. Era evidente que llevaba horas despierta trabajando en aquello.

-¿Cómo lo haces? - preguntó Hermione cuyas ansias de conocimiento eliminaron cualquier rastro de sueño de inmediato.

-_Fiendfyre – _murmuró la bruja mientras de su varita salía una serpiente llameante.

-Pero ese hechizo no funciona así...

-Si tienes experiencia y poder, los hechizos funcionarán como tú quieras que funcionen. Se trata de un conjuro muy poderoso, el fuego causado podría incluso destruir un horrocrux. El problema es que una vez lanzado...

-Es altamente difícil de controlar y de extinguir -terminó la chica absorta en el espectáculo.

-¡Diez puntos para Gryffindor! - exclamó Bellatrix entretenida.

-No es que no me fíe de ti... -la bruja la miró levantando las cejas- pero, ¿no corres el riesgo de quemar la habitación?

-Las doscientas primeras veces puede pasar, sí...

Era evidente que hablaba por experiencia.

-Pero llevo muchas décadas con esto, es de los primeros hechizos que empecé a practicar. Por suerte la mansión Black era enorme y no me dejaban jugar en habitaciones con muebles...

-Tu magia es alucinante -murmuró Hermione completamente epatada.

Bellatrix sonrió, la besó en los labios, apagó todas las figuras y encendió la luz del dormitorio.

-Yo no soy capaz de producir un _patronus- _le dijo pasándole su varita-. ¿Cuál es el tuyo? Enséñamelo.

Hermione produjo el hechizo sin ni siquiera verbalizarlo. La duelista observó la nutria plateada con la fascinación de un niño. Era el único hechizo que no había visto ejecutar con éxito al Señor Oscuro. El animal se aproximó a ella y Bellatrix alargó la mano. El _patronus _se acercó más y la bruja sintió una descarga de magia entrar en su cuerpo. Hermione sonrió al verla jugar con su encantamiento. No sabía cómo preguntarle sensiblemente si sus recuerdos felices de los últimos meses habían cambiado algo.

-Pero... ¿has probado recientemente? ¿Sigues sin poder...?

-Sigo sin poder -aseguró la bruja con tono neutro-. Siempre hay demasiada oscuridad en mis recuerdos, por todas partes.

La nutria se desvaneció junto al recuerdo feliz de Hermione. Hablando de recuerdos felices, optó por crear uno nuevo. Se tumbó junto a la bruja y comenzó a besarla y a acariciarle la cara. Nunca pensó que pudiese querer tanto a alguien. Y después del intenso orgasmo de la noche anterior, sentía que tenía una deuda con su bruja que ni todo el oro de Gringgots podría pagar. Bellatrix respondió al beso con cariño y pasión durante varios minutos. Hasta que, impostando un tono lo más tranquilo posible, intentó separarse con cuidado de la chica.

-Hermione, me encanta dormir contigo y ojalá pudiéramos pasar todo el fin de semana juntas. Te puedes quedar aquí el tiempo que quieras (incluso te dejo curiosear en los cajones), pero tengo una reunión urgente a la que llego tarde y...

-Ni de broma -exclamó Hermione sentándose a horcajadas sobre ella para asegurarse de que no huía- Me encanta que me lo hagas tú, es evidente, pero aún me gusta más cuando soy yo la que puede disfrutar de tu cuerpo -le susurró al oído- Y no me vas a dar plantón otra mañana.

-Te juro que es lo último que quiero, pero... -se intentó justificar con un hilo de voz mientras la chica le besaba el cuello.

-No. Sobreviví a la experiencia del horrocrux con la única ilusión de poder tenerte. Y no voy a dejarte escapar otra vez.

-Te prometo que te lo compensaré... -musitó de forma casi inaudible.

Hermione no respondió. Se deslizó por el cuerpo inmóvil de la bruja hasta su cintura. Colocó las manos en la cara interna de sus muslos y se los acarició mientras le besaba el estómago cubierto por el camisón. Le encantaba su piel pálida y fría incluso a través de la tela. Era una adicción que no creía que pudiera saciar nunca. Mientras mordisqueaba sus caderas, le subió el camisón hasta la cintura. Los escalofríos que recorrían el cuerpo de la bruja la excitaban aún más. Le molestaba que la duelista se hiciese la estrecha y contuviese los gemidos y gruñidos de placer que a la joven tanto satisfacían. Deslizó las manos hacia las bragas de encaje de la bruja y la miró para confirmar el permiso. La duelista tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho con los puños apretados. Sus ojos estaban cerrados con fuerza y la línea de sus pestañas se notaba ligeramente húmeda. En el labio inferior tenía sangre, probablemente porque se lo estaba mordiendo con fuerza. Hermione se asustó. ¿Eso era normal? Sabía que la bruja sentía una inclinación hacia el dolor, pero esa no solía ser la posición para disfrutar del sexo...

-Bella, ¿estás bien? - preguntó Hermione bajándole el camisón.

La bruja oscura movió los labios intentando decir algo pero no salió ningún sonido.

-¡Bella! ¡Bellatrix! -exclamó la estudiante incorporándose rápidamente y sujetando a la bruja por los hombros.

La profesora sacudió la cabeza. Hermione le puso la mano en la frente, no parecía tener fiebre, estaba tan fría como siempre. No tenía ni idea de que le pasaba. Cuando ya estaba dispuesta a correr para pedir ayuda, la bruja susurró entre dientes con expresión de dolor: "Me... me... me está llamando". Separó los brazos del pecho y la chica vio como la piel del antebrazo que portaba la marca tenebrosa (y la pulsera que ella le regaló) se hallaba completamente irritada y enrojecida. Hermione la soltó inmediatamente. Bellatrix se levantó de un salto y corrió a vestirse con lo primero que encontró.

Mientras recogía su varita y su bolso, Hermione le preguntó con miedo: "¿Será por lo de la copa?". La bruja oscura asintió. "Te va a castigar, ¿verdad?". La estudiante quería gritarle que no fuera, que pidiera ayuda y que ella la protegería. Pero la piel le ardía literalmente y sabía que no querría ayuda de Dumbledore. Solo le quedaba confiar en ella. "Podré soportarlo. Me tengo que ir, lo siento de verdad. No le gusta esperar, aunque sabe que en Hogwarts no me puedo aparecer". La chica asintió. "Lo entenderá..." murmuró la slytherin sin convencer a nadie. Besó a Hermione rápidamente en los labios, se volvió a disculpar y le aseguró que como tarde, el lunes estaría de vuelta. La chica volvió a asentir. Una vez más, se quedó sola en el dormitorio de la bruja.

Permaneció sentada en el mismo punto de la cama durante un tiempo que bien pudieron ser minutos u horas. Cuando Bellatrix le había augurado que la relación sería difícil, no imaginó que fuese a serlo tanto. ¿Cómo podía ella liberarla de la servidumbre de Voldemort? Y la pregunta que le dolía más: ¿Quería ser liberada? La había dejado para correr a postrarse ante aquel psicópata... Aunque había estado dispuesta a reprimir el dolor y dejarla disfrutar de su cuerpo para no asustarla. Y también recordaba el inmenso cariño con el que la había cuidado la noche anterior, las palabras de consuelo, la ternura en sus ojos, la sensación de seguridad al dormir con ella entre sus brazos... Aún así, no pudo evitar preguntarse con tristeza cómo podía competir ella contra el mago oscuro más poderoso de todos los tiempos. Sacudió la cabeza y se levantó.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que, en otro maravilloso giro de los acontecimientos, ni siquiera tenía ropa que ponerse. Bellatrix se había deshecho del deteriorado vestido que le había dejado el día anterior y tampoco tenía la capa invisible para ocultarse. Pensó en llamar a Dobby o a algún elfo. Sin embargo, estar sola y sin ropa en el dormitorio de una profesora igual no era la mejor posición del mundo... No podía arriesgarse a que corrieran rumores. Ya tenía de sobra con los problemas del momento. Se dirigió a la habitación-vestidor de Bellatrix para buscar algo que pudiese valerle a ella. Negro, todo negro. Obviamente no había vaqueros y un jersey como a ella le hubiese gustado, pero todas las prendas resultaban excesivamente oscuras y elegantes. Además, le daba miedo tocar nada: hasta las camisetas parecían valer cientos de galeones. Al final, encontró una blusa verde oscura y una minifalda de cuero que tendrían que servir para llegar hasta sus dependencias. Eligió unas botas negras de combate casi planas y una capa para tapar lo máximo posible el sexy atuendo nada habitual en ella.

Su mayor alivio fue darse cuenta de que al ser sábado por la mañana, la mayoría de alumnos habrían ido a Hogsmeade y los pasillos estarían vacíos. Además, por el constante miedo a un ataque, casi todos los aurores escoltaban a los estudiantes durante las excursiones sabatinas. Afortunadamente, así fue. Llegando a la torre de Gryffindor pensó de que ya era hora de que al menos una pequeña cosa le saliera bien. Entonces prácticamente se estampó de bruces contra Snape.

-Miss Granger -empezó él con su habitual tono de voz frío.

-¡Profesor Snape! Lo siento mucho, no miraba por dónde iba.

La expresión indignada del maestro tornó en una de sorpresa cuando observó la indumentaria de la joven. El hombre disimuló y recuperó al instante su fachada neutra. Hermione sospechó con horror que había reconocido las prendas de su profesora favorita.

-Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor por empujar a un profesor. Y háganos el favor de mirar por dónde anda o de colisionar contra seres inanimados.

Sin un gesto de adiós, Snape desapareció. Hermione suspiró aliviada y entró a la sala común de su casa. Hubiera aceptado perder cien puntos -aunque le hubiese dolido en el alma- con tal de que no comentase el asalto al vestidor de Bellatrix o lo extraño de ser la única que no había salido a Hogsmeade. En cuanto llegó a su habitación individual se tumbó en la cama agotada. Sabía que tenía que hablar con Harry y Ron para explicarles la situación, pero agradeció que la excursión al pueblo le permitiera unas horas extra de paz. Aunque poca paz sentía... Su mente no dejaba de volar hacia Bellatrix. ¿Dónde estaría? ¿Estaría bien o estaría sufriendo a manos de Voldemort en ese mismo momento? Sintió un pinchazo de culpabilidad al pensar que igual si la torturaba, la duelista se daba cuenta definitivamente de que el lado oscuro no era una opción. Quería llorar pero sintió que ya no le quedaban lágrimas.

Para calmarse e intentar evadirse, cogió uno de los libros que le había prestado la profesora y decidió pasar lo que quedaba de mañana leyendo en la cama. Al poco, la alertó un ruido en la ventana. Dejó entrar a una lechuza que no reconocía. Se dio cuenta de que le entregaba una copia de El Profeta, periódico al que estaba suscrita. Inmediatamente lo desenrolló con el corazón acelerado. "Dragón de Gringotts escapa causando numerosas muertes" rezaba el titular. La foto que lo acompañaba no era gran cosa: desde la perspectiva de la calle se intuía en el cielo la silueta desdibujada de un dragón alejándose. Hermione supuso que la habría hecho alguien que estaba en el callejón Diagón en ese momento pero que, obviamente, no pudo captar el instante del desastre.

Leyó el artículo. Primero a toda prisa, en diagonal, para buscar sus nombres. Después con más detalle. Suspiró aliviada. Bellatrix tenía razón: no había mención alguna a ningún ladrón. El texto contaba que el dragón "trabajaba" protegiendo uno de los sótanos del banco y que, no se sabía si con ayuda o solo, se había liberado de las cadenas que lo sujetaban y había huido arrasando el banco y con él a varios duendes. Añadían que ninguna cámara había sido forzada y que no faltaba ningún objeto. Insistían en que la seguridad seguía siendo máxima y que el mundo mágico podía seguir confiando en la noble institución. Hermione soltó un pequeño bufido por la ironía y retomó la lectura.

A la hora de comer se encontraba ciertamente hambrienta. Sin embargo, sabía que sus amigos se quedarían a comer en Hogsmeade y tendría que sentarse sola en el Gran Comedor. Así que optó por llamar a Dobby para ver si podía llevarle algún plato a su habitación. Por supuesto el elfo doméstico la aprovisionó de comida como para todo el Ministerio. Una vez estuvo llena, se cambió de ropa y salió a leer a la sala común para esperar a que regresaran Harry y Ron.

Sobre las cuatro de la tarde empezaron a llegar sus compañeros. Neville, Dean y varios más saludaron a Hermione que les devolvió una sonrisa nerviosa. Aunque "nerviosa" era un eufemismo para su estado actual. Le temblaban ligeramente las manos y sabía que su piel había adquirido la palidez que adoptaba cada vez que tenía que enfrentarse a una posición difícil de manejar. No había leído ni una página del libro que sostenía en su regazo. Llevaba horas buscando la forma de explicar la situación amorosa con su profesora a sus amigos. Y no la encontraba. Se daba cuenta de que aunque no hubiese estado el problema de la edad y la posición académica, tampoco hubiera sido capaz de describir el profundo sentido de pertenencia que la ataba a Bellatrix. Cómo explicarles sin que se ofendieran que solo Bella la hacia sentir por completo segura consigo misma y con el mundo. No iba a poder.

Esa predicción se vio confirmada en cuanto los restantes miembros del trío dorado entraron en la sala común. No se le escapó la mirada nerviosa que compartieron ambos y la expresión entre dolida y enfurecida que le dedicaron. Parecía que la simpatía y compasión que habían mostrado la noche anterior tras la traumática experiencia del horrocrux había expirado. Reunió el coraje que, aunque a veces se escondiera, la chica siempre poseía.

-¡Harry, Ron! ¿Podemos hablar?

Se miraron de nuevo. Harry parecía tentado a decir que no y Ron a gritarle ahí mismo. Pero se contuvieron, se miraron de nuevo y asintieron. "¿Vamos a dar un paseo hasta la cabaña de Hagrid para estar más tranquilos?" propuso ella. Aceptaron de nuevo. Durante el trayecto al exterior del castillo, Hermione les preguntó tímidamente qué tal les había ido el viaje al pueblo mágico. Obviamente solo pretendía romper el hielo, pero apenas hizo una fisura cuando Harry respondió "bien" sucintamente. "Bien. La conversación ha muerto", pensó la chica.

Cuando llegaron a la explanada de hierba que por suerte estaba desierta, la castaña respiró hondo y se giró frente a sus amigos. No sabía por dónde empezar, ni cuál debía ser la primera frase. Ambos la miraron con los brazos cruzados.

-Siento que... Siento que os enterarais así de lo mío con... -ni siquiera era capaz de pronunciar su nombre- con ella. Hace poco tiempo que estamos juntas, o bueno, intentándolo y no sabía como decíroslo sin que os enfadarais porque sé que es complicado.

La chica hablaba despacio, dudando ante la elección de cada palabra. No sabía cuánto tiempo le iban a dar para explicarse y cuándo iban a empezar los gritos y los reproches.

-El caso es que yo nunca había estado... con nadie y ella me gusta mucho -confesó sonrojándose-. Me cuida, me hace sentir segura y...

Ese fue el momento.

-¡¿Qué te hace sentir segura?! -explotó Ron- ¿¡Una mortífaga loca por la magia oscura que podría ser tu madre y que tenía un horrocrux en su cámara!?

-No le quedó otro remedio. Lo hizo para ayudar a la Orden -contestó Hermione procurando mantener la calma.

Que esa fuese exactamente la reacción que esperaba del pelirrojo no hacía que fuese menos duro escucharlo. Harry habló con más serenidad, pero apuntó con bala:

-Es interesante que consideres que te cuida la persona que ayer casi firma nuestra sentencia de muerte -comento mordazmente aludiendo a la experiencia en Gringotts.

Hermione tragó saliva. Sintió como algo dentro de ella se rompía. Pero en el fondo sabía -o quería creer- que sus amigos solamente se preocupaban por ella. A eso se agarró cuando continuó su alegato con tranquilidad.

-No sabía lo de la _Perdición del Ladrón. _Y de no ser por su _patronus_, no habríamos acabado bien.

Hermione vio que el moreno abría la boca para darle la replica, probablemente algo del tipo: "su cámara, su horrocrux: su puto problema". Se anticipó. Si alguien sabía pensar rápido era ella.

-Me resulta curioso, Harry, que seas precisamente tú quien se queje de que un profesor no nos da toda la información necesaria para afrontar un peligro. Dumbledore lleva siete años mandándonos a misiones suicidas (como la que incluye el viaje de anoche) de forma velada y sin revelar apenas información y no solo no he oído que lo critiques, sino que cada vez que te propone cualquier locura nueva, estás ahí el primero con una fe ciega.

Hermione vio como su amigo cerraba los ojos durante un segundo acusando el golpe y aguantando la rabia. Intentó suavizarlo:

-Tú tienes fe en Dumbledore, yo tengo fe en ella. ¿Lo entiendes, Harry? - preguntó con sinceridad.

-¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! -saltó Ron-. Es una profesora, mucho más mayor que tú y una mujer. ¡Mal! ¡Todo mal! Está mal todo. No puedes estar con ella.

-Me quedan muy pocos meses para dejar de ser estudiante. Y la edad y el sexo deberían importarme a mí. Y no me importan en absoluto.

-Sirius no se fiaba de ella -aseguró Harry mirándola a los ojos.

-La verdad es que no sé que relación tenía con él, pero igual era para mantener su coartada y poder infiltrarse entre los mortífagos... A tu padrino también se le tachó de criminal por todo el mundo mágico y luego resultó ser un héroe -refutó la chica intentando ganarse su favor con el halago.

-Lo de Sirius era diferente -zanjó Ron con su falta de argumentación habitual-. Sabes que Black odia a todos los que no son de sangre pura, ¿verdad?

-¿Entonces por qué está conmigo? -repreguntó la joven notando que empezaban a flaquearle las fuerzas.

-Para sacarte información y pasársela a su Señor -escupió él pronunciando con desprecio las últimas palabras.

-Dudo mucho que necesite ninguna información de mí...

Silencio.

-Por favor, sois mis mejores amigos y os quiero como si fuerais mi familia. Por favor, entendedlo -suplicó ella.

Ron la miró con los celos y la traición patentes en su rostro. Pero notó que Harry empezaba a dudar. Decidió seguir.

-Yo no pensaba en absoluto que esto fuese a pasarme a mí, no lo buscaba. Pero... me hace feliz. Es muy inteligente, es graciosa, divertida, se preocupa por mí, es preciosa y sabe...

Ron la interrumpió incapaz de soportar más alabanzas hacía aquella competidora inesperada y gritó:

-¡Osea, que como está buena y es un buen polvo ya está, te tiras al enemigo!

Si en ese momento Hagrid estaba en su cabaña -a cincuenta metros de ellos- habría oído la sonora bofetada que recibió Ron. Y para sorpresa de todos, no fue la mano de Hermione la que la asestó.

-Ron, a mí esto tampoco me parece bien. Pero no le hables así a Hermione. Y no hables así de ninguna mujer y menos de la prima de Sirius -sentenció Harry con voz seria.

Hermione se enjuagó las lágrimas que amenazaban con acudir a sus ojos y miró al moreno agradecida.

-¡Estáis locos los dos! -exclamó Ron dolido en varios sentidos- Todo el mundo sabe que llevamos años tonteando y acabaremos juntos, Hermione. Este intento de darme celos es ridículo.

-¡Pero si tú estás con Lavander! - exclamó Hermione perdiendo por completo la serenidad.

-Lavander es una fase. Como lo tuyo con Black, evidentemente.

-No, Ron, no -contestó Hermione lentamente con tristeza y mirándolo a los ojos añadió- la quiero. Quiero a Bellatrix casi desde el momento en que la conocí.

Ron abrió la boca y agitó los brazos, pero ni salió sonido alguno ni movimiento con sentido. Hasta él vio la sinceridad en los ojos de la castaña. Gruñó en voz alta con desesperación y se marchó a toda velocidad sin añadir una palabra.

-Ya sabes como es... -murmuró su otro amigo-. Entrará en razón aunque le cueste.

-Harry, yo...

-Mira, Hermione, no voy a fingir que todo está bien y que no me duele que no me lo contaras. Sigo sin fiarme de ella y me va a costar tiempo asumirlo. Pero confío en ti. Y quiero que seas feliz. Sabes que ni yo ni Ron contaremos nada.

-Gracias, Harry. Entiendo que te cueste, a mí misma me sigue costando -respondió ella aliviada.

-Solo te pido una cosa: ten cuidado. Y ante la menor duda de que algo va mal con ella, la aturdes, sales corriendo y me avisas, ¿vale? -el tono era amable pero la petición era totalmente sincera.

Hermione dejó escapar una risa.

-No creo que pueda aturdirla, no he conocido a nadie tan rápido con la varita. Pero te prometo todo lo demás.

Harry asintió y ella le abrazó con cariño.


	15. Chapter 15

Hermione pasó el domingo estudiando para los exámenes finales mientras sus amigos practicaban en el campo de quidditch. Con Harry mantuvo alguna conversación banal durante las comidas; con Ron, un bufido de "hola y adiós". El lunes, una vez más, Hermione maldijo su suerte por no tener Defensa ese día. La bruja oscura no se dejó ver en el Gran Comedor, pero eso no resultaba significativo: cada vez era menos frecuente verla junto a sus compañeros. La chica, que había dormido mal durante el fin de semana por el miedo a que Voldemort le causara algún daño a Bellatrix, pensó en investigar con qué curso tenía clase ese día y preguntarle a algún alumno si la había impartido. Renunció a la idea. Requería hacer demasiadas preguntas sin un motivo que lo justificara. Estuvo pendiente por si alguna lechuza le entregaba una de sus características notas de "Estoy bien, vuelvo mañana, te lo compensaré". Pero no sucedió. Ese día se acostó lo más pronto posible deseando que llegara la última clase del día siguiente. No fue buena estrategia. Los pocos sueños que tuvo tornaban en pesadillas llenas de maldiciones, carcajadas crueles y diferentes clases de torturas.

Cuando ya no pudo más, Hermione se levantó de la cama. Eran las seis de la mañana y el desayuno no era hasta las ocho y media. Decidió ir a la Biblioteca a ver si encontraba algo nuevo por leer. Eligió un libro al azar y subió a la segunda planta. De forma inconsciente, llegó a la ventana donde meses atrás había tenido la conversación con su profesora. Decidió sentarse ahí y disfrutar de las vistas y de la lectura.

Cuando dio la hora adecuada, bajó al Gran Comedor. Bellatrix seguía sin estar en su asiento habitual junto a Snape. Los demás profesores parecían tan tranquilos como siempre. Imaginó que si algo le hubiera pasado alguien habría dicho algo. Durante el fin de semana se planteó ir a hablar con el director, pero ya lo había hecho Harry para comunicarle los sucesos de la misión. Además, el chico les había advertido que últimamente el mago se ausentaba bastante. Así que optó por mantener la calma y la fe en Bellatrix y esperar hasta su clase. La jornada se le hizo realmente larga, era como si ya hubiese vivido esa misma situación. Ser la novia de Bellatrix era el equivalente mago a estar casada con un marido ausente, pensó la chica.

Esa tarde llegó al aula de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras antes que nadie, profesora incluida. Se sentó en su asiento de siempre en primera fila. Al rato, Harry apareció a su lado con poca seguridad. Ron se sentó con Lavander. Además de ser la última clase del día, las molestias aumentaban porque ese día les tocaba compartir las dos horas con los de Slytherin. El Elegido se puso tenso en cuanto vio entrar a Malfoy. Hermione le cogió la mano bajo la mesa para que entendiera que contaba con su apoyo.

Pasaban cinco minutos de la hora cuando con su energía habitual apareció Bellatrix. Saludó a la clase y se sentó sobre su escritorio. Mientras los alumnos abrían el libro de texto por la página que les había indicado, la duelista le guiñó el ojo a Hermione. La chica sintió un cosquilleo de emoción y la envolvió una calidez reconfortante. A pesar del disimulo, el gesto no pasó inadvertido para Harry; tampoco para Ron, que miraba a la profesora como si le hubiese robado sus ranas de chocolate.

-¿Algún problema, Weasley? - preguntó la duelista con ese tono bajo que tanto miedo inspiraba.

La firmeza de la expresión del pelirrojo se desarmó al momento. Negó con la cabeza y bajó la mirada al libro. Bellatrix sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa.

Tras una primera hora dedicada a hechizos defensivos avanzados, la ex mortífaga decidió abordar el capítulo de las maldiciones imperdonables. Sabía que era un tema que no solía explicarse en el colegio pero: a) era su fuerte b) estaban en guerra c) así le atenderían hasta los alumnos más dispersos d) que le dieran al maldito vejestorio de Dumbledore y a su mojigatería.

Efectivamente así fue. No sabía si eran sus palabras, el contenido oscuro o el brillo en su mirada cuando describía los efectos de cada maldición, pero todos los alumnos tenían los ojos clavados en ella como cachorritos ansiosos de conocimiento.

-Lo más importante con estos tres hechizos es sentirlos, necesitáis sentirlos. Hay que desear de verdad causar dolor y disfrutar con ello. La rabia o el odio sin más no harán mucho daño a vuestro adversario. Si ahora mismo todos me apuntarais con la varita y lanzarais un _Crucio _con todas vuestras fuerzas, probablemente ni lo sentiría. La mayoría de magos mueren sin ser capaces de haber tenido la fuerza para lanzar la maldición asesina.

La miraban entre el embeleso y el miedo. El fuego de su mirada reflejado en sus palabras hacia sospechar que la duelista empleaba esos encantamientos con la facilidad con la que ellos usaban _expelliarmus_. Moody les había enseñado algo en ocasiones anteriores sobre esos tres maleficios, pero su tono grave y la brusquedad de sus actos paradójicamente restaban fuerza al discurso. Sin embargo, la suavidad con la que Bellatrix trataba el tema, con veneración, como si hablase de un hijo amado, producía muchísimo más respeto.

-Están catalogadas como imperdonables porque -siguió ella- no existe contra maleficio alguno para defenderse. La única forma de evitarlas sería...

La veintena de jóvenes leones y serpientes que había en el aula la miraban y escuchaban sin pestañear. Sin embargo, tras años de experiencia, se dio cuenta de que una de ellos solo la miraba. Hermione tenía sus ojos fijos en el escote del vestido verde oscuro de la duelista; su mente, sin embargo, parecía hallarse bastante más lejos. La bruja oscura se incorporó suavemente del escritorio, recorrió los escasos metros que la separaban de la primera fila y estampando ambas manos contra el pupitre de la joven exclamó:

-¡Granger! ¿Cuál sería?

Hermione dio un respingo y abrió los ojos desorbitadamente. Sus compañeros se rieron con disimulo. La duelista siguió contemplándola fijamente sin moverse y con gesto apremiante. Harry intentó ayudarla pero la mirada de la profesora le hizo pensarlo mejor y guardó silencio.

-Va a tener que esforzarse si quiere mantener sus brillantes calificaciones, Miss Granger -terminó la duelista en tono mucho más bajo con una ligera sonrisa.

Al otro lado de la clase, Draco dejó escapar una risa. Harry una mirada asesina. Bellatrix los ignoró y siguió.

-La única forma de evitar una maldición imperdonable es distraer al mago o bruja mientras la está lanzando con algún hechizo que le obligue a moverse o defenderse. O esconderse tras una superficie lo suficientemente amplia y sólida como para que detenga la maldición. O usar a alguien como escudo humano, pero eso no está muy bien visto...

En ocasiones así sus alumnos nunca sabían si bromeaba o no. Cuando llevaba ya un rato describiendo los diferentes encantamientos disuasorios que podían emplear, escuchó el comentario estúpido habitual.

-¿Y de estos hechizos no nos va a hacer una demostración como de los demás? - preguntó Seamus Finnigan haciéndose el gracioso.

La bruja sonrió ampliamente.

-Por supuesto, señor Finnigan. Me alegra que se ofrezca usted voluntario, venga aquí -indicó gestualizando su escritorio-. Le dejo elegir cuál probamos.

La cara del joven Gryffindor mutó hasta parecer víctima de un dementor. Negó con la cabeza y bajó la mirada sin levantarse. Draco, al ver a un compañero de la casa rival acobardado, soltó otra risita.

-Malfoy -le llamó su tía al verlo reírse- ¿vienes tú? Seguro que tienes más valor que ese pobre y pequeño Gryffindor.

El rubio tragó saliva. No tenía más relación con su tía que la académica. Su madre le había hablado de su deplorable estado mental y de sus idas y venidas de un bando a otro y no le tenía especial aprecio. Pero sí le tenía respeto. Cada vez que la veían en la mansión Malfoy, los mortífagos se alejaban de ella con la cabeza gacha casi como si se tratase de Voldemort. Su dominio de la magia oscura era legendario y su predilección por la maldición _Cruciatus _era por todos conocida. Sin embargo, no podía rechazar el reto, era un Malfoy al fin y al cabo. Se levantó del asiento con miedo y caminó lentamente hacia su tía. Confiaba en que se tratase de una bravata y no hiciese nada. Era completamente ilegal usar una maldición -y más una imperdonable- en un alumno, acabaría en Azkaban en cosa de minutos. Pero de nuevo, era Bellatrix Black, con ella nunca se sabía...

La bruja se sintió internamente orgullosa del valor de su sobrino. Además era el más guapo de la clase, eso era indudable. Sabía que no le tenía ningún cariño, pero recordaba cuando su hermana la había obligado a cogerlo siendo un bebé y él disfrutó jugando con sus rizos. Entonces pensó que sería ella la que le enseñase magia cuando fuese mayor, le enseñaría _oclumancia_ y a batirse en duelo... Pero no fue así. La relación con su hermana empeoró años antes de que aquello fuese posible.

Más pronto de lo que hubiera deseado, Draco estuvo en el centro de la clase junto a su tía.

-¿Cuál prefieres: _Imperio_ o _Cruciatus_? - preguntó ella con tranquilidad.

El chico tembló de forma ahora más visible y no respondió. El resto de alumnos miraban horrorizados. Salvo Harry que parecía disfrutar cruelmente con el espectáculo. A Hermione su cerebro le gritó que alguien tenía que hacer algo y detener aquello, pero su valor no respondía. En el fondo, todos esperaban y confiaban en que la bruja le dijese que volviera a su sitio sin hacer ninguna locura.

-¿Me dejas elegir? Eres todo un caballero -respondió con dulzura-. ¡Vale, siempre ha sido mi favorita!

"¡_Imperio_, tenía que haber elegido _Imperio!_ Al menos esa no duele", se reprendió el rubio internamente. Pero no fue capaz de verbalizarlo, estaba paralizado. Para horror de Malfoy y del resto de la clase -a excepción quizá del Elegido que seguía odiando a Lucius- la bruja levantó la varita y apuntó a su sobrino. Sin pronunciar una sola palabra, una luz roja salió de su varita e impactó contra él. Draco sintió cosquillas por todo el cuerpo y al momento cayó al suelo gritando. Hermione gritó también. Y Neville. Y Ginny. Y varios chicos de ambas casas. El slytherin se retorcía en el suelo. Bellatrix guardó su varita inmediatamente y se agachó asustada junto al chico.

-¡Draco, Draco! -exclamó sujetándolo por los hombros y mirándolo a los ojos- Era un hechizo para hacer cosquillas -le susurró en voz baja para que solo lo oyese él.

Por desgracia, el horripilante silencio que se había creado tras los gritos dispersó la confesión por la clase y todos se echaron a reír. La duelista los mandó callar al instante. Harry seguía sin fiarse de la bruja, pero en ese momento reconoció en su fuero interno que Hermione tenía la mejor novia del mundo. Draco dejó de temblar inmediatamente al darse cuenta de que todo había sido producto de su mente. La bruja no se reía, sabía perfectamente lo duro que es que el cerebro te juegue malas pasadas y distorsione la realidad. Al plantear el ejercicio no imaginó que esa fuese a ser la reacción del chico, esperaba que se creciera al creer que estaba soportando la infame maldición _Cruciatus_ de su tía sin dolor alguno.

La profesora se incorporó y le tendió la mano a su sobrino para levantarlo, repitiéndole que era muy valiente. Draco la miró con odio, pero aceptó la mano y se incorporó. Volvió a su sitio y masculló más por costumbre que por deseo: "Mi padre se enterará de esto...". Bellatrix odiaba a su cuñado con fuerza y no pudo evitar responder también entre dientes: "Pobre, no se lo cuentes. Es suficiente con el miedo que ya me tiene...". Más risas. "Ahí se van todas mis posibilidades de retomar la relación con Cissy", pensó la bruja. Harry se planteó en serio levantarse y abrazarla, era lo más cerca que había estado de vengar la muerte de su padrino. En ese momento, una exaltada profesora McGonagall entró en el aula sin previo aviso. Bellatrix la miró sorprendida.

-Minerva, ¿a qué debemos el honor de tu visita?

-He oído gritos, Madame Black. ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó con voz firme la subdirectora.

-Ya ves que nada, querida, aquí no hemos oído nada – contestó la bruja con una tranquilidad pasmosa.

-Madame Black, conozco sus poco ortodoxos métodos de enseñanza. Si me entero de que ha ocurrido algo con algún alumno...

-¡Ocurrir algo! -exclamó Bellatrix con tono de grave ofensa - ¿¡Por quién me has tomado!? ¡No hay nadie más pacífico que yo en todo el colegio!-continuó la duelista fingiendo inocencia y tristeza.

McGonagall la miró fijamente sin creerla un pelo. Bellatrix mantuvo la mirada sin variar un ápice su expresión. Sus alumnos aguantaron la risa. Hermione pensó que la bruja estaba desperdiciada por no ser actriz. Malfoy bajó la mirada:aunque soltara amenazas, no era un chivato y ya había superado el cupo de humillaciones diarias. Además, por muy cruel que fuese, prefería a su tía que a la jefa de Gryffindor.

-¿Qué estabais practicando? - preguntó la mujer mayor aún recelosa.

-Hechizos para hacer cosquillas. Lo juro solemnemente – aseguró la morena levantando la palma de la mano como si se hallase en un juicio de alto calado.

McGonagall miró a los alumnos y estos asintieron. Suspiró, sacudió la cabeza y dedicó una última mirada de advertencia a su compañera que le sonrió ampliamente y se marchó.

-¿Cómo ha hecho eso? - preguntó Neville casi de inmediato.

-¿El qué? ¿Mentir sin reírme? ¡Años y años de experiencia! Como cualquier hechizo, Longbottom: lo importante es practicar y creer firmemente en tu talento.

-Ya... Me refería a lo del hechizo de Malfoy. Ha lanzado la luz roja de la maldición _Cruciatus_...

-Ah -respondió ella como si ese truco resultase mucho menos interesante que el de mentir- una versión de _lumos_. Juntas los dos hechizos y durante unos segundos, el cerebro no es capaz de procesar que no se trata de la maldición real.

-¿Ha lanzado dos hechizos a la vez? - preguntó entre sorprendido y admirado Blaise Zabini.

-¿Ha lanzado dos hechizos a la vez sin pronunciar ninguno? - corrigió Neville.

Bellatrix se encogió de hombros y asintió. Comprobó aliviada que la clase había terminado y despachó a sus alumnos con cansancio en la voz: "Bueno, cachorrillos, espero que hayáis aprendido algo. Sobre hechizos defensivos, sobre maldiciones imperdonables, sobre mentir McGonagall... lo que prefiráis. Nos vemos el jueves". Todos se despidieron de ella y se marcharon inmediatamente: no querían exponerse más de lo necesario al cambiante humor de la bruja. Hermione la miró al decirle adiós y la ex mortífaga le lanzó un beso. La gryffindor sacudió la cabeza y su novia le sacó la lengua en un gesto burlón. La sabelotodo terminó aquella conversación no verbal con una mirada de "Tu edad mental no es apta para la docencia" y salió del aula tras comprobar que Bellatrix seguía sonriendo.

En cuanto llegaron al pasillo, Harry exclamó exultante:

-¡Ha sido una pasada!

-¡Ha sido una burrada! -corrigió Hermione- Se ha pasado con Malfoy.

-Se lo ha ganado totalmente -aseguró el chico-. Además, en realidad no le ha hecho nada.

-Aún así. No está nada bien asustarlo así y mentir luego a McGonagall...

-¿No será que estás mosqueada porque te ha pillado distraída? - preguntó su amigo en tono burlón.

-¿Qué? ¡No, que va!

La verdad es que en esa ocasión, Hermione ni siquiera se había quedado embobada con la piel de la bruja por deseo, sino por sus ansias de buscar en ella frenéticamente cualquier rastro de tortura. A simple vista no había localizado ninguna herida o marca. Lástima que la duelista la hubiese pillado.

Ese día, Hermione no vio más a la bruja. A la mañana siguiente, durante una hora libre por la mañana, decidió ir a su habitación para devolverle la ropa que le había cogido prestada durante el fin de semana. Con la capa de invisibilidad llegó a sus cuarteles en las mazmorras. La slytherin no estaba, así que le dejó la blusa, la falda, las botas y la capa y le escribió una nota explicándoselo. Añadió también que quería hablar con ella. Sabía que Bella odiaba conversar sobre sus problemas y más sobre los relacionados con Voldemort. Era incluso probable que la evitara durante unos días para intentar que el asunto se enfriase, era como una niña en ese aspecto. Pero Hermione necesitaba saber qué había pasado y si aquello había convencido a la ex mortífaga definitivamente de que Dumbledore suponía el mal menor.

A la vuelta tuvo que dar un rodeo por las mazmorras porque en un pasillo varios alumnos bloqueaban el paso e incluso con la capa parecía difícil sortearlos. Cuando ya casi había logrado la huida, una exclamación ahogada de sobras conocida llegó a sus oídos. Era Bellatrix. Y salía del despacho de Snape. Una vez más, la curiosidad se impuso al respeto por la privacidad de la bruja y se acercó con sigilo a la puerta cerrada. Escuchó gritos en el interior:

-¡Otra vez, Severus! - exigió la duelista.

-No, estás agotada.

-¡No, no! ¡Puedo aguantar una vez más! -insistió.

-No, Bella, tu cuerpo no aguantará.

-¡Claro que...!

En cuanto la bruja se calló, Hermione supo que la había oído. De hecho, sospechó que si había tardado tanto en detectarla era solo por lo acalorado de la discusión. Con la capa puesta, corrió como si la vida le fuese en ello. La puerta del aula se abrió y notó que bruja la perseguía a poca distancia. Por suerte pudo colarse junto a unos alumnos que salían de la sala común y perdió de vista a la slytherin En cuanto llegó a su cuarto, se quitó la capa y se acurrucó en la cama. No entendía qué era lo que había oído. Evidentemente no podía ser lo obvio... Ya era horrible la idea de que Bellatrix la engañase con Voldemort como para perderla por Snape, un hombre que ni había organizado guerras, ni creado horrocruxes, ni tenía ninguna habilidad especial. Si elegía a un mago oscuro, que fuese al peor. No la tranquilizó la idea de que al ver la ropa y la nota, la duelista tendría bastantes pistas de quién los había espiado. Hermione se dio cuenta de que nunca había necesitado tanto el consuelo y los consejos de sus padres.


	16. Chapter 16

Conforme avanzaba la semana, Hermione se iba quedando sin energía. Ron seguía sin apenas hablarle y Harry estaba completamente centrado en la búsqueda de horrocruxes. Ella no había tenido ni tan siquiera tiempo de hablar con Bellatrix o de devolver los libros a la biblioteca. Entre los trabajos, preparar los exámenes y los cabezotas de sus amigos, cuando llegaba la noche, se metía a la cama y se dormía al instante. Sin embargo, a pesar de las ganas que tenía del esperado encuentro con el colchón, la estudiante se tomaba su trabajo como _prefecta_ muy en serio (como todo lo demás). Dedicaba mucho tiempo a patrullar por los pasillos de la torre de Gryffindor para asegurarse de que no había alumnos fuera de sus habitaciones o haciendo alguna travesura. Por eso, todas las noches su hora de retirarse a su habitación y acostarse se retrasaba bastante. Ese jueves no fue diferente.

Lo que sí fue diferente fue la sensación de peligro. Al volver, cuando se acercaba a la puerta de su habitación individual, vio un atisbo de luz por debajo de la puerta. Estaba segura de haber apagado las luces y cerrado todo al salir. Había alguien o algo en su cuarto. Y no podía ser nada bueno: dada la naturaleza de sus investigaciones con Harry, siempre cerraba la puerta con multitud de encantamientos para asegurarse de que ni un _alohomora _ni ningún otro hechizo podría invadir su intimidad. Pensó en pedir refuerzos, pero también pensó que se estaba volviendo paranoica de tantos secretos y tragedias y que no sería nada grave. Así que sujetó su varita con firmeza y abrió la puerta.

Para su sorpresa, sentada en el escritorio con la espalda en apoyada en la pared y los tacones de las botas de cuero en el asiento de la silla, estaba Bellatrix envuelta en una túnica. La duelista tenía un libro en una mano y una botella de whisky miedo vacía en la otra. Hermione no supo cómo tomarse la invasión. Viendo que la bruja había burlado sus encantamientos de protección y había violado su privacidad como si nada, optó por la rabia. Lo que aumentó ese sentimiento fue que la profesora ni siquiera levantó la cabeza del libro que estaba leyendo al oírla entrar. Hermione reconoció su propio ejemplar de "El retrato de Dorian Gray" en manos de la bruja. Robarle sus libros sin permiso ya era lo último. Se acercó a ella con ímpetu y le arrancó el libro de las manos.

-¡Eh! ¡Lo estaba leyendo!- protestó Bellatrix indignada.

Hermione la miró sin dar crédito. Así que la bruja continuó con el mismo tono de tranquilidad de quien le está explicando a niño pequeño que los árboles no andan.

-Nunca había leído un libro muggle. Una cosa es que pueda llegar a aceptar que igual la pureza de sangre no afecta de forma vital a la inteligencia o al poder de un mago... y otra que me interese por una cultura inferior. Pero tengo que reconocer que ese libro está bien, la premisa me intriga. Aunque claro, al pertenecer a la más antigua y noble casa de Black, hay tanta magia en mi sangre que es probable que me mantenga así de estupenda para siempre. Así que no necesito que nadie me pinte un retrato - explicó la bruja sonriente.

-Pero, pero, pero... ¡pero tendrás cara! ¡Te cuelas en mi cuarto, coges mi libro y encima me vienes con tu superioridad de sangre! - exclamó Hermione indignada antes de ceder a la curiosidad- ¿Cómo demonios has entrado?

Su compañera abrió la boca para responder e inmediatamente Hermione la cortó:

-Como me digas que por la puerta, sales por ella envuelta en llamas.

Bellatrix soltó una carcajada al ver lo bien que la conocía la joven e hizo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia:

-Bah, un hechizo que inventé siendo cría para entrar al despacho de McGonagall a cambiarme las notas. ¿Quieres? -preguntó ofreciéndole la botella de alcohol de la que estaba bebiendo a morro.

La estupefacción de Hermione fue en aumento, ¡cuántas infracciones juntas en menos de un minuto! La cosa se torció aún más cuando la bruja añadió en tono seductor: "Pero no estoy aquí por eso..." mientras echaba los hombros hacía atrás provocando que la túnica se le abriera ligeramente. Hermione se fijó por primera vez en su atuendo. La slytherin llevaba una capa de Gryffindor, con lencería roja a a juego y sus características botas de cuero. Y nada más. Para la joven hormonal que acababa de descubrir el sexo y que necesitaba olvidarse de todo y descargar tensiones, la visión de su profesora de Artes Oscuras sentada en su escritorio en sujetador y bragas fue demasiado. Su valioso cerebro entró en cortocircuito. Sabía que era lo que ella pretendía, matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Se trataba de la compensación que le había prometido, pero también de una manera nada sutil de evitar cualquier tipo de conversación profunda (sobre Voldemort, Snape o cualquier otro asunto). No podía ceder ante semejante chantaje. La miró de nuevo. ¡A quién quería engañar! Ni siquiera un dementor le negaría algo así... La bruja oscura se dio cuenta de su lucha interna y sonrió con satisfacción y maldad a partes iguales. Tras unos segundos y viendo que Hermione no era capaz de reaccionar, fingiendo un tono tímido e infantil empezó:

-Quería volver a mi habitación, pero creo que me he perdido. Sé que no debería estar fuera de la cama a estas horas -siguió ella poniendo ojitos lastimeros y mordiéndose el labio inferior- pero como es usted _prefecta_, Madame Granger, quizá pueda ayudarme... o castigarme, lo que usted vea.

Hermione tenía la boca completamente seca (no así su ropa interior), ni cuando vio al basilisco en su segundo año había estado tan petrificada y absorta en la visión. ¡Al cuerno la conversación! Dio un trago largo a la botella de whisky y trató de formar una frase:

-Sí... Creo que... tendré que castigarla, Miss Black- contestó con voz ronca y entrecortada al rato- si no no aprenderá la lección.

Inmediatamente apartó la silla del escritorio y se lanzó sobre la bruja oscura, besándola y repasando con las manos todo su cuerpo sin saber donde detenerse. Bellatrix respondió al beso y sin perder tiempo enroscó las piernas en la cintura de la joven. Hermione aprovechó la situación: le soltó la capa, colocó una mano en su espalda y otra en su trasero y la llevó hasta la cama. Le preocupó seriamente lo poco que pesaba, pero enterró ese pensamiento muy por debajo de la lujuria. Se colocó encima de ella.

-Miss Black, es usted una chica muy mala -jadeó Hermione entre las pausas que hacía mientras le mordisqueaba el cuello-. Apuesto a que ni siquiera sabe cómo defenderse de una maldición imperdonable.

-¡Oh! ¡Eso lo sé profesora! -contestó la bruja fingiendo emoción- Lo que se tiene que hacer es...

-A nadie le gustan las sabelotodos, Miss Black- la cortó Hermione girándola , bajándole las bragas y dándole un par de azotes en el culo.

-Lo siento, profe- respondió Bellatrix ahogando un gemido de placer.

Hermione no había sentido tanto deseo por nada ni por nadie en su vida. Tener a su merced -aparentemente- indefensa a la mujer más sexy e inteligente que había conocido dispuesta a dejarse hacer lo que Hermione quisiera era demencial. Fue consciente de que era muy probable que ella se corriera antes que la bruja sin que ni siquiera la tocara.

-No creo... -AZOTE- que lo sientas... -AZOTE- en absoluto...- AZOTE- jadeó Hermione puntuando cada palabra con un golpe seco en el maravilloso culo de su profesora.

Bellatrix gimió abiertamente. Desde pequeña le habían enseñado que el dolor y el placer son difíciles de distinguir. Y aunque prefería cuando también había sangre o maldiciones, no pudo evitar sonreír satisfecha al comprobar que era capaz de rebajar a alguien tan inocente y tímida como Hermione a su estado más animal.

La gryffindor acarició el culo enrojecido de su profesora y recorrió su espalda besando y lamiendo hasta llegar a desabrocharle el sujetador. Siguió hasta su cuello mordisqueándola hasta tumbarse junto a ella para poder reclamar su boca de nuevo. Bellatrix la besó con pasión, aprovechando un gemido de la joven para recorrer su boca con su lengua mientras jugueteaba con los botones de su camisa. Hermione se perdió en el beso hasta que decidió que había otras partes de su amante que reclamaban su boca. Se separó un poco de ella para poder admirar su pecho desnudo y una vez más, se quedó extasiada en la visión sin poder apenas reaccionar. Bellatrix aprovechó la circunstancia para de un solo tirón, quitarle finalmente la camisa. Hermione dio un respingo ante la pérdida de control y exclamó:

-¿Te he dado permiso para tocarme, mi pequeña zorra?

Hermione no podía creer que esas palabras acabaran de salir de su boca; como tampoco podía creer lo mojada que estaba. Bellatrix la miró excitada al oírla llamarla así mientras Hermione le sujetaba las muñecas con una mano y le frotaba la entrepierna con la otra.

-No me toques ahí -gimió la bruja.

-Te tocaré dónde me de la gana.

-Vale... Pero como aprietes un poco más vas a invocarle -murmuró señalando con los ojos la marca tenebrosa- y va a alucinar bastante...

Hermione la soltó al instante como si quemase. La bruja se rió ante su miedo y aquello indignó a la chica. La mordió con fuerza en el hombro y cogió su varita. "_Incarcerous_" murmuró y al instante una cuerda sujetó las muñecas de la morena sobre su cabeza. No perdió más tiempo. Se lanzó sobre sus abundantes pechos alternando sus manos y su boca, apretando, pellizcando y mordiendo cada centímetro intentando provocar la mayor cantidad de gemidos y gruñidos posible.

A los pocos minutos, la joven no pudo aguantar más y se quitó toda su ropa para frotarse contra su cuerpo intentando lograr la mayor fricción posible. Bellatrix la ayudó elevando ligeramente su caderas pero dejando a Hermione hacer con ella lo que quisiera. Hermione la besó de nuevo en la boca y entonces se dio cuenta de que aunque la bruja mantenía los brazos sobre su cabeza, no había ni rastro de las ataduras. La miró sorprendida. Ella respondió con su sonrisa de superioridad y comentó con voz infantil:

-No me voy a mover, es solo para que veas que puedo.

-¡Arrgg! ¡Maldita zorra engreída!- exclamo Hermione indignada al ver que sutilmente su amante le demostraba quién seguía teniendo el poder (aunque eso no quitaba que cada vez admirase más su dominio de la magia).

La joven terminó con los juegos. Arañó suavemente el interior de los pálidos muslos de la bruja y sabiendo que ni su compañera iba a suplicar ni ella podía aguantar más, le introdujo tres dedos sin previo aviso. La bruja oscura gritó "¡Joder, sí!" y varias expresiones más nada propias de una profesora mientras le mordía el cuello. Varios minutos después de alternar y sumar dedos y lengua, la avisó entre jadeos: "¡Me voy a correr!". Para vergüenza de Hermione, no fue ella sola. Cuando recuperó el aliento y se apartó los rizos de la cara, Bellatrix notó en sus muslos una "alegría" que no había sido solo suya. Miró la joven que resollaba exhausta a su lado y preguntó:

-Hermione, ¿tu también te has...?

-Sí- la cortó avergonzada de la sensibilidad de su cuerpo al roce y a los gemidos de su amante.

Bellatrix no pudo aguantar la risa. Que Hermione hubiese terminado a la vez que ella sin haberla tocado era el mayor cumplido que le habían hecho en años.

-¿Entonces no quieres que ahora yo...?- intentó preguntar la slytherin.

-No- volvió a interrumpirla Hermione girándose para que Bellatrix no notase su vergüenza- solo quiero dormir.

La bruja oscura la atrajo hacia sí y le susurro: "Eres lo más adorable que he conocido nunca". Hermione se giró, la besó con cariño y hundió la cara en su melena: le encantaba como olía su novia.

-Pero es la última vez que lo hacemos así. Cuando te corras quiero que sea porque me tienes a mí dentro -informó la duelista.

-De acuerdo -jadeó la joven que seguía recuperándose- pero no lo entiendo. ¿No te gusta más que te lo hagan que ser tú la que...?

-Todo lo contrario. ¿Conoces la frase de "En la vida todo es sexo excepto el sexo que es poder"? En la mayoría de casos, el sexo es una cuestión de placer; pero para mí, como todo lo demás, siempre ha sido una necesidad de poder, de dominación. Me he follado a mucha gente pero a muy, muy pocos les he dejado tocarme. Prefiero mil veces el poder que el placer, me excita y me llena mucho más.

Hermione la miró entre el sonrojo y la sorpresa. Odiaba la parte en la que Bellatrix había tenido sexo con muchas personas, pero sentía cierto orgullo por pertenecer al selecto grupo que tenían permitido tocarla. También le llamaba la atención que la bruja considerara el placer y el poder como únicos motivos para tener relaciones: ¿consideraba el amor una debilidad o dada la histórica falta de cariño en su vida ni siquiera lo consideraba? Decidió preguntarlo de forma indirecta.

-Yo también prefiero ser yo la que te lo haga pero porque... te quiero -comentó casi avergonzada.

"Nunca creí que yo tendría algo así con alguien" murmuró Bellatrix besándola en la frente con ternura, "Y eres la mejor amante con la que he estado jamás", añadió. Hermione se ruborizó definitivamente. No le había contestado directamente pero con eso le valía de momento. La slytherin le acarició la mejilla y se levantó de la cama.

-¿A dónde vas? -preguntó Hermione incorporándose- ¡Quédate a dormir conmigo! Ya sé que la cama es muy pequeña, pero...

-No, no es eso, ¿puedes dejarme un pijama o algo así? - preguntó casi avergonzada.

Hermione se rió admirando la obra de arte que era su cuerpo desnudo y le contestó:

-Me gustas más así.

-Tengo frío cuando duermo -murmuró Bellatrix taciturna- Siempre tengo frío.

-Claro, coge cualquier cosa del segundo cajón- se apresuró a responder Hermione recordando entristecida las secuelas de Azkaban.

Bellatrix se puso una sudadera negra ancha que le llegaba hasta medio muslo sin entender si quiera qué era aquella prenda muggle. Hermione jamás pensó que su profesora de Artes Oscuras dormiría en su cama; la bruja jamás pensó que dormiría en un dormitorio con los colores de Gryffindor. La estudiante la miró con fascinación y susurró: "Eres increíblemente preciosa". "Eso ya lo sé" contestó la morena acomodándose en sus brazos. "Dime que me quieres" murmuró entrelazando las piernas con la chica. "Te quiero" le susurró al oído "Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero". Bellatrix ronroneó satisfecha y ambas durmieron con una sonrisa en una cama individual.

Cuando a la mañana siguiente Hermione despertó sola en la cama, ni siquiera se sorprendió. Empezaba a pensar que nunca pasaría la mañana de después con Bella. No obstante, esta vez le había dejado una nota y junto a ella, la minifalda de cuero que Hermione le había cogido y devuelto días antes:

_Siento que te despiertes sola otra vez, peque, pero creo que sería difícil de justificar que tus compañeros de Gryffindor me vieran salir de tu habitación por la mañana. Anoche estuviste maravillosa, como siempre, mi alumna estrella (¿o ahora soy yo tu alumna estrella?). Nos vemos pronto._

_P.S. ¿Me cogiste una minifalda negra de cuero? Soy una gran influencia para ti. Te la regalo. Póntela cuando vengas a verme (a ser posible sin nada más)._

Hermione sonrió y se sonrojó al recordar el sexo animal de la noche anterior. Ahora poseía la absoluta certeza de que Bellatrix no tenía un solo rasguño en el cuerpo que pudiera haber sido provocado por Voldemort; los que ahora tendría eran obra suya. Pero eso no disipaba en absoluto sus preocupaciones: muchas maldiciones -las peores, de hecho- no dejan rastros visibles, la conversación seguía pendiente. Y aunque era evidente que Bellatrix sabía que los había espiado a ella y a Snape, no parecía enfadada. Reconoció que tenía razón al marcharse pronto de su habitación. Miró su despertador y vio que aún faltaban dos horas para su primera clase. Cogió de la mesilla la sudadera que su novia había dejado doblada tras usarla de pijama. Olía completamente a esa mezcla tan única de fuego con toques de coco y vainilla. Se volvió a dormir abrazada a la prenda.


	17. Chapter 17

Durante los días siguientes, Hermione no vio a su profesora favorita fuera de clase. Ella estaba completamente centrada en estudiar para los exámenes finales y Bellatrix probablemente quería evitar la conversación sobre su fin de semana con Voldemort. Lo que sí agradecía la joven era que también habían sorteado la charla sobre la extraña reunión de la bruja oscura con Snape; si bien mataría por entender de qué demonios iba aquello, no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo al precio de mostrar a Bellatrix su desconfianza hacia ella. Así que todo se sostenía en una calma tensa.

Ese viernes tenían la mañana libre, así que Hermione y Harry optaron por ir a estudiar juntos a la biblioteca. La relación con Ron avanzaba un paso y retrocedía dos; la gran favorecida por aquella disputa era Lavander, que nunca había recibido tantas atenciones del pelirrojo. Hermione se preguntaba con gran curiosidad si realmente el chico creía que le iba a dar envidia. Sacudió esos pensamientos de la cabeza y se centró en el trabajo de Estudios Avanzados de Aritmancia.

Hermione había elegido esa optativa porque le fascinaba la idea de las propiedades mágicas de los números para predecir el futuro o componer series de hechizos. Era de sus asignaturas favoritas. El interés de Harry en la numerología resultaba bastante más pobre: la había elegido para que Hermione pudiese ayudarle con los deberes. Pero no había contado con lo dura que era la profesora, Septima Vector, una gryffindor de unos cuarenta años con fama de estricta. La cantidad de deberes que les mandaba era realmente exagerada y al estar en el último año, la asignatura resultaba especialmente ardua. Tenían ante ellos folios y folios de números complejos llenos de tachones y anotaciones. El ejercicio consistía en diseñar una barrera defensiva a través de los números que pudiera proteger todo el castillo de forma impenetrable. La castaña llevaba semanas trabajando en ello con ahínco y con grandes resultados. Harry la ayudaba en lo que podía, pero le costaba mucho seguir el cerebro privilegiado de su compañera. La profesora les daba enunciados nuevos cada semana para que siguieran ampliando el trabajo y el último estaba siendo como luchar contra Umbridge.

-¡Esto es imposible! Ayer le pregunté después de clase qué habíamos hecho mal aquí, le echó un vistazo y dijo que siguiéramos intentándolo, ¿te parece normal? Seguro que ni siquiera ella encontró el fallo...

Hermione quería defender a su profesora, pero realmente no veía la manera. Harry tenía razón. Llevaban días dándole vueltas y repitiendo los ejercicios para desarrollar el último enunciado que habían recibido, pero seguía sin cuadrar y la joven no encontraba dónde se equivocaban. La castaña, sentada frente a Harry en un lateral de la biblioteca, decidió sugerirle que lo dejaran por un rato. Entonces vio que el chico abría los ojos y empezaba a gesticular:

-¡Profesora! -exclamó Harry en un tono que le valió una mirada de reproche de la bibliotecaria- ¿Podría venir un momento?

Hermione se giró y para su sorpresa, vio que la que se acercaba con varios libros de dudoso origen entre sus brazos era Bellatrix.

-Míster Potter, Miss Granger – saludó ella mirándolos con curiosidad.

-Disculpe, Madame Black... -empezó él.

La bruja les había advertido desde el primer día que "nada de llamarme profesora, no soy una anciana, aburrida y fanática de Dumbledore como todo el mundo aquí".

-Sé que no es su asignatura, pero si pudiera echar un vistazo un momento a este ejercicio... Hermione y yo llevamos varios días y no vemos dónde está el fallo – solicitó el chico en un tono bastante más suplicante de lo que hubiera deseado.

Hermione miró a Harry sorprendida. No entendía si lo hacía para poner a prueba a la duelista o porque realmente esperaba su ayuda. Lo que sí sabía era que la relación entre las profesoras de Aritmancia y Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras dejaba bastante que desear. No sabía si era por la rivalidad entre Gryffindor y Slytherin, porque Septima estuvo en desacuerdo con la contratación de la bruja oscura y además intentaron darle su puesto o porque Bellatrix consideraba que si te intentas defender de una maldición con un número eres imbécil. El caso es que estaba ahí. Tampoco conocía el nivel de la duelista en una materia tan compleja. Le había contado que odiaba Pociones e Historia de la Magia (por supuesto Estudios Muggles ni lo contemplaba), pero no había hecho mención de Artimancia. En cualquier caso, no quería ponerla en un compromiso, así que intervino:

-Harry, las Artes Oscuras no tienen mucha relación con esto, seguro que Madame Black está ocupada y...

-Mira, Mione – la interrumpió el chico-, con toda sinceridad te lo digo: si ahora mismo viniese Voldemort y se ofreciera a resolver este ejercicio, te juro que le dejaba matarme aquí mismo.

A Bellatrix el comentario le hizo gracia. Llevaba un rato contemplado las interacciones de los chicos y ver al protegido de su primo tan desesperado le producía un cierto placer cruel. Aún así, decidió echar un vistazo. Sin decir nada, se inclinó sobre el hombro del chico y observó el ejercicio. Hermione vio como Harry se ruborizaba al sentir tan cerca a la duelista, que una vez más, llevaba un vestido con escote bajo (que bajaba más al inclinarse). Apenas unos segundos después comentó con tranquilidad:

-El enunciado está mal.

-¿Qué? - preguntó Hermione sin dar crédito.

-Esta expresión -señaló la bruja con su perfecta manicura- no tiene ningún sentido. La profesora os ha copiado mal el enunciado. Podéis pasar las horas que queráis repitiéndolo, no va a salir.

La chica cogió el papel con las notas de Vector y se dio cuenta de que Bellatrix tenía razón. Si ella no tuviese una fe tan ciega en sus profesores se habría dado cuenta también. Se sintió aliviada al ver que sus cálculos no tenían nada que ver con el error, pasmada al ver lo rápido que lo había visto su novia y horrorizada cuando vio que Harry parecía dispuesto a darle un beso en la boca del agradecimiento.

-¡Gracias, de verdad, gracias! - dijo el chico sintiendo cada palabra -Sabía que tenía que ser cosa de Vector...

La slytherin, al ver que Potter compartía su aversión hacia su profesora rival, decidió que se había ganado su ayuda. Dejó sus libros en la mesa y le cogió la pluma a Harry.

-Mira, debería ser así -le explicó llenando otro papel de elegantes expresiones algebraicas-. Si el enunciado estuviera bien, sería así. Se desarrollaría con esta ecuación y con este sistema. El resultado de eso se descompondría así -comentó mientras seguía escribiendo- y al simplificarlo tendríais la solución final.

Se incorporó, le devolvió la pluma al chico y disfrutó de sus expresiones de estupor. Hermione no daba crédito a que la bruja fuese con los números igual de brillante que con su propia asignatura. Así que Harry fue de nuevo el más rápido en reaccionar:

-¿Por qué no da usted esta asignatura, Madame Black? Se explica mucho mejor... - dijo mirando en aquellos ojos oscuros que tanto le recordaban a los de su padrino.

-Bah -respondió ella demostrando el poco respeto que sentía por la materia- Dumbledore me lo ofreció cuando me contrató pero me negué. Le dije que solo había una asignatura que estaba dispuesta a enseñar. Las artes oscuras son mucho más complejas y divertidas, ¡podemos matar gente!

Diciendo esto, les guiñó el ojo y se marchó hacia la Sección Prohibida. Hermione la siguió con la mirada preguntándose qué iría a consultar. Probablemente, incluso en esa zona de la Biblioteca, no habría un solo libro con un hechizo oscuro que la bruja no dominase.

-Hermione, siento lo que dije. Me da igual si está en el lado oscuro, qué le vamos a hacer, la quiero igual -anunció el chico que acaba de recuperar la alegría que la asignatura le había robado – Ya verás cuando le digamos a Vector que hemos resuelto el ejercicio aunque nos lo dio mal -dijo experimentado ya el placer de la venganza.

-¿Qué... qué decías? - preguntó su amiga que solo había captado palabras sueltas.

-Si no tuvieras la vista fija en el culo de tu brillante novia me habrías oído – se burló él.

Hermione se sonrojó y volvió a centrarse en el trabajo. Lo desarrollaron como les había indicado la slytherin y efectivamente, todo cuadró y lo resolvieron perfectamente. Así que pasaron a estudiar los apuntes de Transformación. Al rato, vio por el rabillo del ojo que Bellatrix salía de la Sección Prohibida con más libros y subía a la segunda planta, probablemente a su sitio favorito junto a la ventana. Le había parecido mala idea pedirle una cita delante de su amigo, pero casi se arrepentía de no haberlo hecho. Tuvo una idea. Cogió un pedazo de pergamino que le sobraba y escribió recordando las palabras de Harry: _¿Podría cenar hoy con mi brillante novia o ha quedado ya para matar gente?_ Con un toque de varita, se convirtió en una especie de pájaro de origami. Escribió en un ala el nombre de Bellatrix y ejecutó otro encantamiento para que llegara a su dueña. Por suerte, aquella mañana la mayoría de alumnos tenían clase y la biblioteca estaba casi vacía. Harry estaba demasiado centrado en pensar las palabras exactas con las que le restregaría su trabajo a la profesora Vector, así que nadie vio la grulla de papel que subía volando hacia el piso de arriba.

Hermione volvió a centrarse en los apuntes de Transformación y unos minutos después, un dragón de papel se posó en su regazo. Si Harry lo vio, tuvo el detalle de darle privacidad y fingir ignorancia. Lo desenvolvió con cuidado.

_Por ti, tu brillante novia matará a la gente rápido y así podemos cenar después. A las 21 h. a la salida del castillo, junto al bosque y te llevo a mi restaurante favorito de Londres. No me vengas con que es ilegal salir del colegio, pídeles una cita a Trelawney o a Vector si quieres una vida aburrida, con fallos y sin curvas._

La castaña lo leyó con rapidez y se rió internamente sacudiendo la cabeza ante el carácter ligeramente trastornado de la duelista. Entendió que Bellatrix no esperaba respuesta sino obediencia, así que guardó la nota en su mochila. Le preocupó lo del restaurante de Londres (obviamente de la zona mágica). Conociendo a la elitista bruja, seguro que se trataba de un sitio súper elegante en el que ella ni ella ni su ropa encajaban...

-¿Necesitarás la capa? - preguntó su amigo disimulando una sonrisa.

Conocía lo suficientemente a Hermione para saber cuál era su cara de "¡Estoy feliz porque tengo una cita con Bellatrix!". La chica sonrió con la cabeza gacha y asintió. Daba gracias por tener un amigo que la comprendiera (y sinceramente, que tuviera tantos recursos) como Harry.

Tras el estudio matutino, se reunieron con sus compañeros en el Gran Comedor y después fueron a la clase de Pociones arrastrando los pies con el aire sombrío que siempre rodeaba ese aula. En cuanto terminaron, Hermione se disculpó de sus compañeros diciendo que cenaría rápido en su habitación para tener más tiempo de estudio. A nadie le sonó extraño. Harry le deseó suerte en voz baja. La chica sonrió nerviosa.

Una vez más, invirtió una hora en revolver su armario de arriba a abajo. "En cuanto nos dejen salir, tengo que comprarme ropa con la que estar más... bueno, valdrá con que sea menos de ratón de biblioteca" meditó. Suspirando, se dio cuenta de que su mejor opción era la minifalda de cuero que la bruja le había regalado. Igual no era lo más apropiado para un restaurante elegante, pero era muy cara y por lo menos la duelista vería que hacía caso a sus peticiones. La combinó con una blusa blanca y unos botines negros. Se maquilló y peinó dentro de lo posible. Finalmente se miró en el espejo y le explicó a su reflejo lo inteligente y genial que era y lo bien que iba a salir todo.

Como aún faltaban unos minutos para la hora acordada, decidió organizar sus apuntes. Los sacó de la mochila y entre ellos apareció la nota-dragón de Bellatrix. Abrió una caja que ocultaba en un cajón y la metió dentro. Guardaba ahí todos los mensajes de la bruja oscura: la carta por Navidad, las notas de "gracias por lo de anoche" e incluso exámenes de cursos anteriores en los que la profesora le había escrito "¡Buen trabajo!" (gesto que Bellatrix jamás tenía con ningún alumno). Tenía un pequeño diario en el que escribía cuando vivía alguna situación significativa con ella; lo inauguró en quinto año, cuando la duelista le guiñó el ojo al hablar sobre encantamientos amorosos. Sabía que era una cursilada, pero era su primera relación seria y cuando de pequeña veía con su madre películas románticas se prometió que algún día ella también se enamoraría ciegamente y guardaría una caja con recuerdos. Hermione era fiel a sus principios y a sus promesas hasta para eso.

Se cubrió con la capa de invisibilidad y, una vez más, empezó a esquivar aurores. Se dio cuenta de que Bellatrix la obligaba a saltarse las normas casi más que Harry y Ron. Qué mal se le daba lo de elegir compañías... Estaba realmente ilusionada con la idea de tener una cena romántica con su novia en un lugar público, pero por otro lado estaba aterrada: ¿Y si hacía el ridículo? ¿Y si alguien las reconocía y se metían en un lío? Pero lo que más miedo le daba era la conversación pendiente sobre Voldemort que flotaba sobre ellas como un dementor hambriento.

Con esas angustias llegó hasta las puertas de salida al recinto exterior del colegio. No tenía ni idea de cómo saldrían para poder aparecerse, pero eso era cosa de la profesora. Cuando se acercó al punto donde habían quedado, vio que una silueta que solo podía ser la de Bellatrix ya estaba ahí. Se quitó la capa de invisibilidad. La duelista llevaba un top ajustado morado oscuro y una falda a juego con una abertura lateral hasta medio muslo. La capa y las botas negras de terciopelo hacían el resto. Cuando la veía tan guapa, tan imponente, Hermione no era capaz de reaccionar. Volvía a ser la sabelotodo tímida incapaz de decirle ni "buenas noches". Pensó que probablemente se habría vestido así para ella y se percató de que más le valía que Bella fuese la primera y la definitiva: sería imposible encontrar otra novia a su altura, después de ella todo iría cuesta abajo.

Viendo lo nerviosa que estaba, la bruja oscura la agarró por la cintura y la besó. Hermione respondió y se dio cuenta de cuánto la echaba de menos cuando estaban unos días sin tocarse. Como si le leyera la mente, la duelista susurró:

-Te he echado de menos, peque.

-Me lo creo -contestó Hermione intentando parecer segura- ¿Podemos irnos antes de que nos pillen y me expulsen a tres meses de acabar?

-Claro. Pero antes dime que soy más lista que la idiota de Vector – exigió ella con su tono infantil.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco. Aunque con el asombro del momento, aquella mañana ni siquiera le había dado las gracias por ayudarlos.

-Tienes razón. ¡Muchas gracias por habernos ayudado! El Black favorito de Harry casi ha dejado de ser Sirius – comentó la joven sacudiendo la cabeza - ¿Ahora podemos irnos?

-No. ¡Dímelo! Dime que soy más lista que ella -repitió la bruja oscura con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho en un gesto infantil.

Hermione se dio cuenta de que no era una broma. Daba igual que la causa fuese de su agrado o no: Bellatrix tenía que ser la mejor. La mejor duelista, la mejor lugarteniente de Voldemort, la mejor profesora... daba igual en qué. Lo importante era ser la mejor.

-Eres más lista que Vector -concedió la chica simulando un gesto de rendición.

La bruja levantó la barbilla con arrogancia y siguió mirándola.

-Y más lista que todos los demás profesores, incluido Dumbledore. ¿Contenta?

-Por ahora -contestó ella con orgullo-. Y solo porque llevas mi falda y veo difícil decirte que no a nada.

Se acercaron a la puerta de salida y las verjas se abrieron con un movimiento de la varita de Bellatrix. Ese gesto recordó a Hermione otra de sus preocupaciones.

-¿No sabrá Dumbledore que alguien ha salido de Hogwarts? Cuando nos contó lo de tu cámara de Gringotts me dio la impresión de que sospechaba algo...

-Puede que lo sepa, ese viejo mete las narices en todo -comentó la bruja encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿¡Y lo dices tan tranquila?! ¿Te da igual?

Bellatrix se detuvo y la miró.

-Si lo sabe, lo sabe desde hace tiempo. Y si es así y quisiera decir algo, ya lo habría hecho. Le encanta echarme la bronca y tratarme como a una cría.

En ese punto levantó las cejas para que la estudiante cerrara la boca y se ahorrase el comentario de que en demasiados aspectos era una cría.

-Si el viejo lo sabe, probablemente esté más encantado que nosotras con esta relación -continuó ante la sorprendida Hermione-. Es un gran punto a favor de su maldito plan. Le viene de maravilla que la buena e inocente chica dorada convenza a la desquiciada seguidora de la magia oscura de que el lado del bien es la mejor opción. Seré una cría, pero sabe que si me da por matar a todos los aurores y miembros de la Orden a los que se la tengo jurada, me quedo sola -terminó con tono monótono.

Hermione sopesó sus palabras durante unos segundos. "¡Hijo de...!" exclamó indignada al darse cuenta de que el razonamiento de Bellatrix tenía un sentido aplastante. La duelista rió entre dientes y la cogió del brazo. Le indicó dónde deseaba aparecerse para que lo hiciera la chica y comprobar qué tal se le daba. De maravilla, como todo lo demás, aunque la sensación de malestar siempre estaba ahí. Cuando la joven abrió los ojos y se sacudió el mareo de encima, vio el portal de la zona mágica del centro de Londres.

-Es ahí -señaló la bruja oscura con la cabeza.

"Ahí" era una torre completamente acristalada junto al Támesis. En la entrada se podía leer en un pequeño letrero con letra elegante: _El Thestral Dorado. _Conforme subían en el ascensor, la duelista le contó que_ s_olo te permitían reservar si pertenecías a los Sagrados Veintiocho -las veintiocho familias británicas consideradas verdaderamente de sangre pura- y que tenían una lista de espera de al menos dos años. Hermione recordó que Ron les contó que Lavander llevaba años intentando reservar y jamás lo había conseguido a pesar de pertenecer ambos a familias de sangre pura. Por muy impresionantes que fueran los encantamientos que adornaban el lugar y las vistas de Londres -que lo eran y mucho-, Hermione no recordaba la última vez que se había sentido tan incómoda. Como única forma de manifestar su inquietud, le preguntó nerviosa:

-¿Y si alguien nos conoce y dice algo? Al Ministerio o a quien sea... Bueno... -corrigió meditando sus palabras- si alguien te conoce a ti.

Era evidente que los vecinos de sus padres ganadores del último campeonato vecinal de cultivo de hortalizas no iban a estar ahí para reconocerla... Bellatrix le sonrió con dulzura antes de responder.

-Eres la chica dorada, gracias a ti habéis salvado al mundo mágico numerosas veces y probablemente gracias a ti, el Señor Oscuro será derrotado.

A Hermione no se le escapaba lo que le costaba a la bruja pronunciar el nombre de su maestro.

-Así que seguramente seas más famosa que yo -continuó la bruja-. Y respecto a la gente, puedes estar tranquila, peque. En primer lugar, nadie en Hogwarts tiene dinero para venir a un sitio así. En segundo, la gente de estas familias valora su privacidad más que nada, nunca cotillearían porque no sabes en qué oídos pueden caer tus palabras y quién se puede enfadar; además hay conjuros de silencio por todo el local. Y por último, la gente tiene la maldita manía de no darme motivos para vengarme -dijo poniendo una mueca triste.

"¡Mierda! ¡Está tan adorable cuando pone caritas de pena que es imposible llevarle la contraria!" pensó la joven y asintió. En cuanto llegaron al último piso -la planta ochenta- el ascensor se detuvo dejando paso a una vista que cortaba el aliento. Todas las paredes y el techo eran de cristal y daban la bienvenida a las vistas de Londres más espectaculares que había visto Hermione. El lugar se componía de varios reservados que evidenciaban que a la élite mágica no le gustaba relacionarse más allá de su familia ni comer a la vista de nadie. Los muebles eran lujosos, de madera de ébano negro. La iluminación artificial era escasa en favor de las luces nocturnas de la ciudad que entraban a raudales. Hermione nunca había visto un restaurante tan bonito y nunca se había sentido tan fuera de sitio.

-Sin reserva es imposible... -empezó a informar el _maître_ con tono despectivo.

Hasta que levantó la vista. La mirada entre la arrogancia y la ira que tan bien definía a Bellatrix ni siquiera se hallaba en su máximo apogeo. Hermione casi sintió lástima del estirado encargado al ver su expresión de terror.

-¡Madame Black! ¡Cuánto lo siento, no sabía que era usted! ¡Mil disculpas! ¡Jamás le hubiese hablado así! ¡Permítame invitarlas a...!

-Hágame el favor de cerrar la boca y llevarnos a mi mesa – le cortó ella con un tono de monótono cansancio.

-¡Por supuesto, por supuesto...!

Se calló de golpe al ver que Bellatrix enarcaba las cejas porque la boca del hombre seguía abierta. "Así es como se hace..." se comentó Hermione a sí misma recordando su temblorosa imitación de la bruja en Gringotts. La chica estaba casi tan asustada como el camarero y no se movió cuando él y la duelista empezaron a andar. Ni siquiera fue consciente de su parálisis. Era hija de muggles, sin apenas dinero mágico y todo lo contrario a los ideales de las veintiocho familias. No pintaba nada ahí, sentía que en cualquier momento alguien empezaría a gritar y a señalarla. Bellatrix se giró, volvió hacía ella y le susurró al oído:

-Si alguien me diera el más mínimo motivo, todo este sitio volaría por los aires.

La besó en la mejilla, la cogió de la mano y siguieron al _maître_ que, por si acaso, no había dejado de temblar. No sabía si era mala señal, pero cada vez que la duelista amenazaba con destrozar algo o a alguien para defenderla, Hermione se sentía la chica más afortunada del mundo. Saber que a Bellatrix no le avergonzaba -al contrario- que las vieran juntas y que quisiera compartir su sitio favorito con ella tampoco la ayudaba a poner los pies en la tierra. Además, a pesar de que su carácter no era vengativo o cruel, no iba a escatimar en detalles cuando le contase a Ron cómo había cenado ahí sin reserva.

El reservado de Bellatrix debía ser el más bonito del lugar (poca sorpresa...): era enorme, contaba incluso con zona de descanso y cuarto de baño propios. Se veía toda la ciudad a kilómetros de altura. Hermione pasó minutos absorta contemplando desde lo alto los edificios y monumentos que tantas veces había visitado con sus padres. Hasta que notó que Bellatrix pasaba de la imagen panorámica y la observaba a ella ladeando la cabeza.

-La vista es impresionante – murmuró nerviosa la chica.

-Claro que lo es, peque -susurró abrazándola por la espalda-, llevo enamorada de ella desde que se sentó en primera fila hace dos años -susurró en su oído.

Hermione sintió escalofríos en el cuello y también la imperiosa necesidad de hacerle el amor a su novia en ese preciso instante. Se giró y la besó como si la vida le fuera en ello. La empujó hasta uno de los sofás que había en el salón del reservado y se tumbó sobre ella. "¿Vendrá alguien?" le preguntó con voz entrecortada mientras le besaba el cuello. "No hasta que llamemos" contestó la bruja. La estudiante no necesitó más. Ni siquiera quería perder el tiempo en preliminares. Le subió la falda hasta la cintura y le bajó las bragas sin ni siquiera quitarle las botas. Empezó a besar y a lamerle el clítoris con ansia mientras le acariciaba los muslos. No deseaba sacar la cabeza de entre las piernas de la bruja pero tampoco quería renunciar a su parte favorita. "Súbete la camiseta" ordenó al darse cuenta de que no le bastaba con dos manos. La duelista obedeció. Llevaba un sujetador fino negro de encaje. "Perfecto" pensó la chica mientras metía ambas manos por debajo de las copas y empezaba a masajear y a pellizcar los enormes pechos de la bruja. Bellatrix se revolvía y gemía debajo de ella. Hermione bajó una mano e introdujo dos dedos en su vagina. La bruja estaba completamente húmeda y la chica enseguida añadió otro dedo más. Tras unos minutos de maniobras dentro de ella, Bellatrix se corrió con las manos enroscadas en la melena de Hermione. Una vez hubo terminado, la estudiante limpió el cuerpo de su novia con la lengua y se relamió satisfecha. En cuanto hubo recobrado el aliento, Bellatrix le devolvió el favor con ganas. A la sabelotodo le costó muy poco correrse como le pasaba siempre después de follarse a su chica. Pasaron media hora abrazadas en una siesta post sexo en el sofá (que era más amplio que la cama de Hermione).

Cuando se recuperaron y después de arreglarse en el cuarto de baño, se sentaron a la mesa y pidieron la cena. Todo en la carta era carísimo y la joven ni siquiera entendía la mayoría de los nombres de platos. Dejó que Bellatrix eligiera por ella. A pesar de no beber vino habitualmente, la estudiante tuvo que reconocer que el que les trajeron - invitaba la casa por cortesía/terror de maître- era realmente delicioso. La comida no se quedaba atrás. Hermione no tuvo claro qué comió pero sí que comparado con aquello, la comida de Hogwarts parecía el menú ahorro del Burger King. La duelista, como siempre, se limitaba a observar a la chica mientras revolvía la comida por su plato y picoteaba algo de vez en cuando.

-¿Te gusta? - preguntó Bellatrix cuando les trajeron el quinto plato de exquisiteces.

-Bah -respondió como si nada-, está bueno, pero pierde bastante después de probarte a ti.

Hermione supo entonces que el vino había tomado el control de la parte del cerebro que elegía sus palabras. La bruja la miró y se rió con sinceridad. Después del postre -algo con chocolate, frutas cultivadas por hadas y flameado en directo por una cría de dragón- Bellatrix pagó la cuenta sin que la chica viese a cuánto ascendía. Mejor, no era necesario desmayarse ahí mismo. Tras varias fotos y recuerdos del lugar que Hermione tomó para compartirlos con Ron y Lavander, decidieron que era hora de volver al castillo. En el ascensor de bajada (ochenta pisos dan para mucha conversación), la chica no sabía cómo darle las gracias.

-Muchas gracias, Bella. Lo he pasado muy bien, es la mejor cita de mi vida. Me encanta este sitio, las vistas y tú... -comentó con timidez- Pero me da rabia que te gastes tanto dinero en mí porque yo nunca voy a poder...

-Yo también te tengo que dar las gracias, peque -la interrumpió la bruja-. Siempre había venido aquí sola... bueno, aquí y a todas partes. Y desde que estoy contigo, las pesadillas se han reducido, no tengo tanto frío cuanto estás tú...

Hermione era consciente de lo que le estaba constando confesar aquello, así que se aguantó las ganas de abrazarla y la dejó terminar.

-Y respecto al dinero, es lo único que me dio mi maldita familia, así que me lo gastaré en lo que me de la real gana. Pero si te incomoda... -terminó ella con tono juguetón- tendrás que encontrar la forma de pagármelo...

-¿Me estás pidiendo sexo a cambio de comida? - preguntó Hermione aguantando la risa.

-¡¿Qué!? - exclamó Bellatrix fingiendo sentirse escandalizada- ¡Yo me refería a una tarjeta, flores o algo así! Por Circe, Hermione, tienes una obsesión con el sexo. No sé si puedo estar con alguien tan perturbada...

Hermione se sonrojó, sacudió la cabeza y la besó una vez más. Se preguntaba si aquello se acabaría, si la magia que sentía chispear por todo su cuerpo cada vez que sus labios rozaban los de la bruja se apagaría algún día. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que durara para siempre.

En cuanto salieron a la calle, la duelista la abrazó y se aparecieron a la entrada de Hogwarts. Entraron y empezaron a caminar por los terrenos del castillo. Hermione mantenía una lucha interna. Realmente había sido una de las noches más maravillosas de su vida y no quería que nada estropeara ese recuerdo. Pero en toda la cena no habían hablado del castigo por el robo a la cámara de Bellatrix y necesitaba saber qué había pasado, no podía dejar transcurrir más tiempo.

-Bella... -empezó con voz temblorosa.

-¿Mm? - contestó ella temiendo la pregunta.

-¿Qué pasó cuando Él te llamó?

La respuesta fue otro gruñido suave y un encogimiento de hombros como si nada.

-¿Te hizo daño?

Pasados unos segundos, Bellatrix respondió únicamente "No" sin mirarla a los ojos.

Hermione dejó de caminar y se colocó frente a la bruja cogiéndola con cariño por los hombros.

-Bella, sabes que puedes confiar en mí. Necesito saberlo.

-Lo sé, pero te he dicho que no pasó nada. Déjalo estar, por favor.

-Cielo, me lo puedes contar, si te castigó o te...

"Fue peor" le pareció escuchar susurrar a la bruja justo después de soltarse y caminar más rápido en dirección al castillo. A Hermione se le habían ocurrido durante aquellos días cientos de posibilidades macabras y fue incapaz de contenerse o de pensar antes de hablar (el vino ingerido tampoco ayudó):

-¿Te pegó, te obligó a tener sexo con él o algo así?

-¿¡Qué!? -exclamó Bellatrix girándose en redondo- ¿Tú crees que ese... hombre tiene algún tipo de deseo sexual? ¿Tú crees que yo aceptaría algo así? ¿¡Crees que te haría algo así!?

Con cada pregunta su tono iba subiendo. Hermione vio en sus ojos que habían cruzado el punto de no retorno y que ya no iba a lograr calmarla.

-No, no, ¡claro que no! Pero como has dicho que fue peor y... Y es un ser cruel que nunca ha querido a nadie, ¡tienes que darte cuenta, Bella! Tienes razón en que Dumbledore es un estratega, ¡pero Voldemort es mucho peor!

Bellatrix se retorció al oír su nombre. La chica gritaba con nerviosismo, sabía que no era para nada el tono con el que debía tratar ese tema, pero ya no había vuelta atrás y ella tampoco conseguía serenarse.

-Aunque cree que has dado tu vida por su causa (y en cierta forma lo has hecho) te tortura y te castiga igual y...

-¡No me torturó! -gritó ella en un tono que con un poco de suerte habrían oído hasta en el castillo.

-¿Qué? - preguntó la chica asustada al notar la ira también en los ojos de su novia.

-¡Que no me torturó! Me dijo que me perdonaba porque no era culpa mía. Que soy su mejor mortífaga y que cree en mí – dijo con una mezcla de temor y orgullo.

-Pero... pero... -empezó Hermione desconcertada- no volviste en todo el fin de semana...

-Me pidió que me quedara con él para ayudarle a planear el... Para ayudarle a planear cosas. Y lo hice.

-¿Se lo has contado a Dumbledore?

-Sí -contestó con tono despectivo- le mandé una lechuza.

-Ah...

La sabelotodo no sabía qué decir. No había contemplado aquella posibilidad. Sabía que Voldermort era extremadamente despiadado, pero no contaba con que fuese tan inteligente. Si sospechaba que su mejor seguidora podía cambiar de bando, seguramente había decidido que lo mejor era hacerla creer que se preocupaba por ella y no infligirle más daño físico. Bellatrix sabía asumir cualquier tormento físico perfectamente, casi lo necesitaba; pero en cuanto alguien le decía que creía en ella, su mundo y sus principios se tambaleaban. El Señor Oscuro conocía los puntos débiles de su lugarteniente mejor que nadie y era evidente que sabía valerse de ellos. Hermione, sin embargo, no sabía como reaccionar. Por eso no había querido hablar del tema pese a que no la torturó: le había dado motivos para volver a su lado y se lo estaba planteando. Ya casi habían llegado al castillo y necesitaba responder algo antes de que su relación terminara mal.

-Yo... Yo también creo en ti, Bella -le dijo agarrándola del brazo.

Le rechinaba en su interior la idea de que ese "también" incluyese a Voldemort, pero no se atrevía a repetirle que todo lo que le decía su Señor era mentira. No sabía cómo se lo tomaría. La bruja se giró intentando calmarse y la miró a los ojos durante unos segundos. Hermione no supo si le estaba leyendo la mente o simplemente buscaba la verdad en su mirada como lo haría cualquier mortal. La slytherin pareció encontrar la respuesta:

-Ni tú misma te lo crees – respondió simplemente y desapareció por los pasillos del castillo.

Hermione se puso la capa de Harry y volvió a su habitación. Comenzaba otro fin de semana de tristeza y angustia. Tenía que haberse callado, hubiera sido la noche perfecta. Pero seguro que al final lo arreglaban. Lo único que Bellatrix le había pedido desde el principio era que creyera en ella y ella creía en Bellatrix... ¿no?


	18. Chapter 18

Solo quedaba una semana de clase para los alumnos del último año: los dos meses siguientes los tenían libres para poder estudiar para los exámenes finales. El jueves, durante la última clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras que la profesora dedicó a resolver dudas, Hermione decidió que al terminar hablaría con ella. Llevaban desde aquella noche agridulce sin intercambiar una palabra. Harry había respetado su silencio y simplemente la acompañaba en las comidas y en la biblioteca cuando la chica se lo pedía. Ella sabía que su amigo no se fiaba de Bellatrix (ni de Snape, ni de Malfoy, ni de casi nadie en esos días); pero también había visto su cara de placer al entregarle el ejercicio de Aritmancia a su profesora y ver como a esta le ardía el rostro al comprobar que se había equivocado (y más al saber que había sido Bellatrix la que detectó el error). Ginny hizo algún intento de hablar con la castaña, pero ella ya estaba harta de conversaciones y cotilleos.

Mientras escuchaba la explicación de cómo enfrentarse a un hombre lobo, Hermione contempló a la duelista. La pasión con la que hablaba de la magia oscura, el brillo en sus ojos cuando notaba la admiración de sus alumnos, su apariencia frágil que engañaba por completo... La quería, claro que la quería. Igual no estaba segura de si la Orden podía confiar en ella, pero lo que sí que tenía claro era que la quería. No obstante, estaba cansada. Estaba cansada de que todo en esos días resultase tan difícil, de que hubiese que luchar por cada causa y nunca nada estuviese claro. Deseaba más que nada seguir con Bellatrix, pero igual debía esperar a terminar sus estudios o a que acabase la guerra... No estaba segura y no tenía ni idea de lo que pensaría la bruja. Así que cuando terminó la clase, le hizo un gesto a Harry para que fueran yendo ellos a cenar. Reunió coraje y se acercó a su escritorio. Pero alguien se le adelantó y ella frenó en seco.

-Tía Bellatrix...-empezó Malfoy.

Hermione miró al rubio sorprendida de que tras trece años recuperaran el parentesco. La duelista parecía igual de sorprendida, dejó de recoger para mirar a su sobrino.

-¿Podría hablar contigo un momento?

Bellatrix asintió lentamente y le miró esperando la pregunta.

-Aquí no... Si puede ser en privado...

La bruja guardó sus libros y se puso la capa.

-Acompáñame entonces a mi despacho -contestó.

Draco asintió y se marchó del aula con su tía. Hermione se quedó unos segundos paralizada sin entender qué querría el slytherin de repente tras más de una década sin hablar con ella. Pensó en contárselo a Harry, pero el chico ya odiaba lo suficiente a Draco y sospechaba de Bellatrix; no ayudaría en nada y tampoco sacarían nada positivo. Así que salió de la clase junto a los últimos alumnos rezagados y se dirigió a la biblioteca. Cenaría con tranquilidad en su cuarto una noche más.

Ya en su lugar favorito del castillo, saludó a la bibliotecaria, se sentó en una mesa y sacó un pergamino. Decidió escribirle una carta: sería más fácil expresarle sus pensamientos así y no mirando en sus ojos oscuros casi negros que tanto la desconcentraban. Siempre le había encantado redactar cartas y recibirlas, las palabras eran su fuerte. Tras pensarlo nerviosa y revisarlo durante una hora, al final se sintió satisfecha:

_Querida Bella:_

_No sé muy bien cómo empezar, ni qué decirte. Siento de verdad que nuestra última cita acabara mal. Fue realmente una de las noches más mágicas de mi vida (no escribo "la que más" porque ha habido otras contigo que sin duda han estado a la altura). Sé que desde el principio me advertiste que no sería fácil, pero tampoco creí que fuese tan complicado... Y no por ti, por supuesto, sino por las circunstancias que nos han tocado. _

_Desde el principio te prometí que creería en ti y siento haberte fallado. Hay tantas historias de oscuridad y traición a mi alrededor que a veces ni siquiera sé si hay alguien con quien realmente pueda contar. Pero te quiero. Eso lo sé seguro: te quiero, Bella. Y ojalá tú sigas queriendo estar conmigo. No sé qué piensas, igual prefieres esperar a que acabe el curso o la guerra o a que ambas podamos centrarnos en nosotras mismas y no en salvar el mundo... Aunque yo te necesito cada día, lo que tú prefieras estará bien._

_Solo prométeme, por favor, que como me dijiste aquella vez, cuando todo haya pasado seguiremos juntas. Quiero cuidarte y que tú me protejas. _

_Te quiere, Hermione. _

Esperó que eso fuese suficiente al menos para conseguir una respuesta. Metió la carta en un sobre, escribió el nombre y subió a la lechucería. Eligió una de las que solían emplearse para envíos internos del castillo y le entregó la misiva. El animal salió volando de inmediato. La castaña rezó para que la destinataria estuviese receptiva y contestase.

A los tres días seguía sin recibir respuesta. Se centró en diseñar horarios (el suyo y el de sus amigos) para organizar las semanas libres que tenían y que el estudio les cundiera lo máximo posible. Gracias a gestos como ese, la relación con Ron ya casi volvía a ser como antes. El pelirrojo incluso parecía haber dejado un poco de lado a Lavander en favor de sus estudios (cosa nada habitual en él). Tras un duro día de estudio, Hermione se duchó y se refugió en su cuarto para acostarse temprano. Llevaba días durmiendo poco y sin apenas descansar. En ese momento, alguien arañó su puerta. Para su sorpresa, al abrir, una lechuza entró a su habitación. Se dio cuenta de que se trataba de la elegante lechuza negra de Bellatrix y el corazón le dio un vuelco. Obvió incluso el hecho de que el animal hubiese encontrado la forma de llamar a la puerta y cogió rápidamente la carta. El animal se marchó de inmediato. La joven se sentó en la cama nerviosa y abrió el sobre deseando que su contenido le permitiera dormir mejor esa noche.

_Querida Hermione:_

_Soy yo la que tiene que disculparse por su comportamiento, pero la verdad es que llevo semanas sin tener tiempo para nada. Para mí también fue una noche maravillosa y lamento profundamente el final. Tu pregunta era totalmente legítima y no tenía ningún derecho a ponerme como me puse, pero soy así, por desgracia no puedo controlar mi temperamento destructivo. __En cualquier caso, tienes razón, tienes toda la razón del mundo al no confiar en mí. Ni yo misma sé en qué o en quién creo, así que resulta ridículo pedirte a ti que lo hagas. Nunca te he mentido, te dije que podría volver a su lado y lo mantengo. Obviamente ya no creo en su causa, pero tengo tanto odio dentro... La gente que se considera "buena" y a la que todo el mundo exalta me ha hecho tanto daño... De todos modos, esté de parte de quien esté, a ti jamás te haría daño y siempre te protegeré, no dejaré que te pase nada._

_Pero no mereces estar con alguien que alberga tanta ira y odio como yo. Nadie lo merece y mucho menos tú. Me decías que lo que yo prefiera estará bien: prefiero dejarlo ahora que todavía podemos salir ilesas. Sé que a tu edad una ruptura parece un mundo y da la sensación de que nunca te recuperarás, pero créeme: lo harás y antes de lo que crees. Encontrarás a alguien que pueda protegerte físicamente sin herirte emocionalmente. Yo soy una guerrera y lo mío siempre ha sido el conflicto, es lo único que sé hacer. Jamás podría garantizarte la vida que mereces. Incluso aunque no hubiese guerra, mi carácter, mis orígenes y lo que he conocido toda la vida no cambiaría. Por una vez no pienso ser egoísta, tengo que elegir lo que es mejor para ti._

_Lo siento de verdad. Pero me quedo con que he tenido la oportunidad de conocerte durante unos meses y eres lo mejor y lo más puro que me ha pasado nunca. Jamás creí que encontraría a alguien a quien puedo comprender sin ninguna necesidad de magia. Quiero que te quedes el colgante hasta que sientas que ya no lo necesitas, ¿vale? _

_Yo también te quiero._

_Bellatrix._

Releyó aquellos párrafos hasta que las lágrimas empezaron a difuminar las palabras. Entonces la secó con un hechizo, la volvió a meter en el sobre y la depositó en su caja de recuerdos sabiendo que sería lo último que guardaría ahí. No le hacía falta tenerla en las manos para darle vueltas durante toda la noche: había memorizado cada línea. ¿Salir ilesa? "Llego tres años tarde para salir ilesa..." lamentó la chica. No era un cuelgue adolescente, ni una obsesión temporal; Hermione era lo suficientemente inteligente como para entender eso. ¿Encontraría a otra persona? Seguramente. ¿Sentiría la magia, la fuerza y la seguridad que le aportaba Bella? Jamás. Lo tenía muy claro, pero sabía que no habría forma de hacérselo entender a ella, no era una persona propensa a cambiar de opinión. Pero lo que más le dolía era el final: ¿era necesario que le dijera que la quería por primera vez mientras la dejaba? Supuso que la intención de la bruja era buena, que pretendía hacerle entender que no había estado sola en eso, pero solo había logrado agravar el dolor.

Se tomó esa noche y el día siguiente para guardar luto. Su cerebro racional se lo dejó claro: no podía permitirse llorar por la bruja oscura más tiempo. Cuando terminasen los exámenes y la guerra lloraría porque su desconfianza le había costado el amor de su vida, pero ahora no podía. Simplemente no podía.

Hermione pasó todo el mes estudiando, encerrada en sus libros. Ya no había viajes a Hogsmeade y las medidas de seguridad se habían incrementado porque los ataques de los mortífagos eran cada vez más frecuentes y menos encubiertos. Lo único que les quedaba a los chicos cuando necesitaban tomar el aire era visitar a Hagrid en su cabaña. Harry dividía su tiempo entre estudiar y espiar a Malfoy por el castillo, sospechaba que planeaba algo pero sus amigos le aseguraban que se estaba volviendo paranoico. Al fin y al cabo, Draco solo era un crío. Ron, por su parte, terminó definitivamente la relación con Lavander y pidió perdón a Hermione por haberse comportado como un idiota. Ella le perdonó y les dijo que ella y Bella habían decidido tomarse un tiempo para centrarse en la guerra y los exámenes. Nadie habló más del tema. Si se cruzaba con su profesora por el castillo se saludaban cordialmente. Luego Hermione corría al baño más cercano hasta que su corazón volvía a su latir habitual; Bellatrix no parecía sentirse mejor, cada día se la veía más demacrada y temblorosa.

Uno de los exámenes que más preocupaba a Hermione -a pesar de saberse todos los libros mejor que sus autores- era el de Pociones. Ea la mejor de la clase como en todas las demás asignaturas pero Snape era muy duro. Además, esos últimos meses le daba la sensación de que era especialmente duro y frío con ella. En las tutorías que le había pedido apenas había sacado nada en claro y les dejaba -a juicio de la sabelotodo- muy poco tiempo e ingredientes para practicar las diferentes mezclas. Así que llevaba días pidiendo ingredientes a los elfos, cosechando otros cerca del bosque prohibido o incluso solicitándoselos a Hagrid. Sus amigos se reían de su creciente obsesión. Haciendo auto análisis igual tenían razón: quizá, como ya dominaba todas las materias, se había buscado una nueva ocupación para no obsesionarse con otros asuntos.

Se había dado cuenta de que recolectar plantas y pequeños insectos para luego crear sus pociones la relajaba muchísimo. Así que no iba a renunciar a su única distracción. La tarde del viernes decidió ir a las orillas del Lago Negro para intentar conseguir limo de estanque necesario para una poción regenerativa. No le costó mucho localizarlo. Sin embargo, era difícil de recolectar, pues sus propiedades podían degradarse al interaccionar con la magia y había que hacerlo manualmente. Se puso los guantes de botánica que Neville le había dejado y con mucho cuidado de no caer al lago y paciencia para atrapar las escurridizas plantas, consiguió varias muestras. Como había anochecido ya, decidió volver al castillo.

Fue entonces cuando vio una luz iluminar la oscuridad. Solo que no era luz. Parecía fuego. Hermione abrió los ojos y empezó a gritar: ¡la cabaña de Hagrid estaba ardiendo! Sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacia el lugar. El incendio debía haber empezado en ese momento porque si no ella se habría dado cuenta y además la estructura aún seguía en pie. Cuando casi sin aliento llegó al lugar, utilizó varias veces _aguamenti_ hasta despejar un pequeño camino para observar si había alguien en el interior de la cabaña. Algo se movió entre las llamas. Era Fang, el perro del gigante, que salió sin ningún daño y echó a correr como un loco hacia el castillo alejándose del fuego. Era evidente que Hagrid no estaba en casa. La joven se dio cuenta de que el incendio se propagaría rápido: hacía viento y le iba a costar mucho sofocarlo. Lo más sensato era ir a buscar ayuda al castillo. Se giró. Sintió una mano que la agarraba firmemente por el hombro y dejó caer el frasco donde había guardado las plantas.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿a quién tenemos aquí? - preguntó con una sonrisa putrefacta Rabastan Lestrange apresando a la chica.

-Creo que es la sangre sucia de Potter – escupió otro mortífago mientras le examinaba la cara con detenimiento y le quitaba la varita.

-El Señor Oscuro estará encantado de que se la llevemos. La recompensa será grande – siseó un tercero con crueldad y emoción en la voz.

Hermione estaba temblando. Estaba segura de que uno, el que parecía el líder del trío, era el mayor de los Lestrange. Otro podía ser Mulciber. Y el tercero debía ser algún nuevo recluta porque no le sonaba haber visto su cara entre los archivos de la Orden.

-¡Fíjate, he incendiado esa choza por diversión y resulta que ha picado un pececillo! - se rió a carcajadas Lestrange mientras empujaba a Hermione con fuerza.

La chica empezó a lanzar gritos de socorro sin éxito. Ahí no había nadie. Vio con horror cómo se internaban en el Bosque Prohibido, supuso que para alcanzar la zona dentro del mismo donde se podía empezar a practicar la Aparición. "Ojalá una criatura, cualquiera, nos mate antes a todos. Prefiero eso que encontrarme ante Voldemort", pensó con lágrimas en los ojos. Pero decidió que moriría luchando. No en vano llevaba tres años estudiando Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras como una demente... En cuanto recordó a su profesora, en un gesto instintivo agarró el colgante. El iron belly ucraniano emergió de inmediato y se perdió entre los árboles.

-¿¡Qué demonios ha sido eso?! - exclamó Rabastan totalmente desconcertado.

Hermione aprovechó la distracción para golpearlo en la entrepierna con todas sus fuerzas (muchos hechizos pero al final las técnicas de defensa muggles eran más eficaces). El hombre se agachó y cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor. Le quitó la varita y la utilizó para invocar la suya que salió volando hacia ella de la mano de otro de los sorprendidos mortífagos. Inmediatamente pronunció un_ expelliarmus_ y lo desarmó también. Con un hechizo defensivo, esquivó el conjuro del tercer atacante, a quien tras una breve lucha de hechizos atrapó con un _incarcerous_. Sabía que eran hechizos que podrían romper, pero estaba aterrada. Su fuerte eran los libros, no el duelo; de esa parte solía encargarse Harry.

Cuando iba a petrificar al hombre desarmado, Rabastan se levantó del suelo y se lanzó sobre ella con furia. Para lo joven y pequeña que era en comparación con los mortífagos, Hermione se defendió con una destreza sobresaliente. Posiblemente hubiera vencido de haber luchado solo contra uno o incluso contra dos. Pero tres era un número demasiado superior. Lestrange la inmovilizó de nuevo mientras sus compañeros se recuperaban y se ponían en pie.

-¡Vas a pagar por esto, asquerosa sangre sucia! - chilló Rabastan golpeándola con rabia.

-Tienes razón. Deberíamos divertirnos con ella antes de entregársela a nuestro Señor- contestó entre carcajadas el más sádico de todos.

-Toda tuya, Mulciber, puedes empezar. Todos tendremos nuestro turno.

Los gritos de la gryffindor empezaron a mezclarse con el llanto. Mulciber le inmovilizó las manos tras la espalda con un hechizo, le estiró del pelo para arrastrarla hacia él y la agarró por el hombro tirándola al suelo y cayendo sobre ella. Eso era lo que hacía cuando una daga con piedras preciosas incrustadas en la empuñadura se clavó en su garganta provocando un inmenso chorro de sangre que salpicó por completo a una aterrada Hermione. Se apartó a rastras del cadáver. Rabastan aulló con rabia sin saber por dónde les atacaban y se agachó sobre su compañero. En cuanto intentó retirar la daga, un hechizo aturdidor le levantó tres metros por los aires hasta que se estampó con un sonido sordo sobre el suelo.

-¡Ni se te ocurra tocar lo que es mío! – bramó la voz encolerizada de Bellatrix.

El tercer mortífago, el único ileso en aquel momento, lanzó un hechizo contra la bruja. Ella lo desvió como si nada con un gesto apenas imperceptible de su varita. Empleó toda su fuerza de voluntad en evitar lanzar un _crucio, _sabía que asustaría a Hermione y crearía una imagen que le costaría olvidar.

-¿Y este idiota novato quién es, Rab? - preguntó ella decidiendo si le perdonaba la vida.

-¡Soy el que te va a matar, maldita puta, y después me voy a follar a la sangre sucia y...!

Decisión tomada. La luz verde salió de su varita sin necesidad de pronunciar la maldición asesina. El mortífago novato cayó al suelo de inmediato.

-Vamos, Rab, levántate -canturreó la duelista-. No quiero matar a mi casi-cuñado sin que se defienda.

El hombre gruñó algo mientras su mirada mostraba un odio intenso, pero apenas se movió del árbol en el que tenía apoyada la espalda. Hermione estaba completamente paralizada presenciando aquel horrible espectáculo. No sabía si era el pánico o el asombro. Bellatrix no se había movido del lugar desde donde había lanzado el primer hechizo. La chica nunca había presenciado un _avada kedavra_ y menos tan de cerca. Y con tan poco esfuerzo, como quien lo hace por cumplir más que por defenderse o por luchar. Casi desde fuera, como si hubiese salido de su cuerpo, vio que Bellatrix se agachaba y registraba el cadáver de Mulciber. Le quitó la varita de Hermione y se la guardó al ver que la chica no iba a ser capaz ni de sostenerla. Después, extrajo su daga que le sobresalía de la yugular, la limpió en la propia ropa del muerto y se la guardó en la funda oculta en un pliegue de la falda. Mientras parecía distraída con dicho ritual, Rabastan apuntó con su varita y gritó: "_Avada_...". No pudo terminar porque de la varita de la siempre atenta bruja salió un chorro de fuego que envolvió por completo al mayor de los Lestrange. Se oyeron chillidos durante unos segundos y después nada. Con un _aguamenti_ Bellatrix impidió que el fuego se propagara y que el espectáculo de ver y oler derretirse la carne empeorara. De inmediato retiró el hechizo inmovilizador de Hermione.

-¿Estás bien, peque? ¿Te han hecho algo? -preguntó con miedo en la voz por primera vez.

La chica negó con la cabeza incapaz de articular palabra. La duelista se acercó a ella y la condujo unos metros más allá junto a un claro donde brillaba la luna para asegurarse de que no tenía ninguna herida que no hubiese notado por la adrenalina. Nada grave. Con un par de hechizos solucionó los cortes y rasguños.

-No puedo curar los moratones -dijo acariciándole la mejilla donde Rabastan la había golpeado-, pero se irán en un par de días. Toma tu varita -le dijo colocándosela en la mano.

La chica asintió de forma casi imperceptible sin salir de su estado de trauma. Para intentar solucionarlo, Bellatrix la abrazó con fuerza. Unos segundos después, Hermione lloraba sobre su hombro y la agarraba con toda su energía. "Shh... Ya está, peque, estoy aquí" susurró ella, "Estás a salvo, estás bien. Nadie va a hacerte daño, no mientras yo esté cerca". La chica siguió llorando pero asintió. Se estaba tan bien así... Tras el incendio de la cabaña de Hagrid y ver a Rabastan arder vivo creyó que aquel aroma nunca volvería a resultarle atractivo, pero el olor a fuego de la bruja oscura seguía siendo el lugar donde deseaba perderse. Estaba en el Bosque Prohibido, a escasos metros del lugar donde unos mortífagos había intentado torturarla y entregarla a Voldemort; pero en aquel momento, solo estaba entre los brazos de Bella.

La bruja pensó que lo mejor era volver al castillo. A Hermione le preocupaba seriamente que aquellos mortífagos se hubiesen colado traspasando todas las barreras de seguridad. Cuando iba a soltar a la chica, se dio cuenta de que alguien venía a reclamar los cuerpos. Dos enormes acromántulas aparecieron entre los árboles y se aproximaron a los cadáveres. Bellatrix miró en su dirección y asintió levemente. Estrechó a Hermione con más fuerza junto a su pecho para que no se viese el macabro espectáculo que ocurría a su espalda. Los bichos enroscaron los cadáveres entre sus múltiples patas y empezaron a retirarse con ellos. A los pocos segundos ya no había arañas ni cuerpos. Era el momento de marcharse.

-Vamos, campeona, volvamos al castillo -la animó cogiéndola de la mano-. Quiero que sepas que estoy muy orgullosa de ti, te has defendido muy bien.

-Gra... gracias – musitó la chica agarrando su mano con fuerza y la varita en la otra.

Hermione dio realmente gracias de que Bellatrix estuviese ahí. Se habían adentrado bastante en el bosque y no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba la salida. Los mortífagos la habían obligado a internarse en una zona que ella nunca había visitado. Sin embargo, la duelista no dudaba ni por un segundo el camino que debían seguir. Mientras se alejaban, la estudiante se dio cuenta de algo.

-¿Dónde... dónde están los...? - preguntó confusa al no ver los cadáveres.

-El Bosque siempre reclama lo que es suyo -respondió Bellatrix con calma-. Para las criaturas que viven aquí, este es un lugar sagrado y nadie debería entrar si no posee la suficiente fortaleza. El Bosque se ocupará de los cadáveres como hace con todo lo que intenta perturbar su calma.

Hermione sintió un escalofrío pero se dio por satisfecha con la respuesta, mejor no entrar en terrenos más escabrosos.

-¿Te encontró tu patronus? - le preguntó para intentar distraerse- Llegaste muy rápido.

-Te prometí que siempre lo haría – respondió solemnemente- ¡Ah, por cierto! Creo que esto es tuyo – comentó sacando de un bolsillo de su falda el frasco con las plantas que la chica había recolectado.

-¿Cómo...?

Hermione se cortó a sí misma. Se encogió de hombros ante el hecho de que su profesora hubiese parado para recoger sus plantas y le dio las gracias. Bellatrix era peculiar, había que quererla igual.

-¿Y la cabaña de Hagrid? - preguntó con miedo por su amigo.

-Lo apagué. Llegué a tiempo, apagué el fuego y reconstruí la cabaña lo mejor que pude. Tendrá que hacer arreglos y comprar muebles nuevos, claro, pero tampoco es que ese sitio fuese antes mucho más que una escombrera...

-¿También has matado a Voldemort y encontrado el Santo Grial de camino hacia aquí? - preguntó la chica que ya había rebasado su capacidad de sorprenderse con la bruja oscura.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Un cáliz de la historia muggle que se supone que... Nada, nada importante -se cortó Hermione recordando que la bruja nunca había querido cursar Estudios Muggles.

Bellatrix se encogió de hombros. "Si lo quieres, lo busco y te lo traigo" respondió sin un ápice de broma en su voz. Hermione se rió por primera vez en muchas semanas. La duelista no entendió porqué, pero le encantaba el sonido de su risa y lo echaba de menos.

-¿Estabas en el castillo? ¿Cómo has llegado tan rápido?

Parecía que la parálisis de Hermione había derivado en una suerte de incontinencia verbal que la llevaba a preguntar todo lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza como si estuviese en clase. O igual solo sentía miedo al silencio y la voz de su profesora la tranquilizaba.

-Sí. Tengo mis... métodos para desplazarme con rapidez – respondió la morena.

Hermione sabía que eso era todo lo que le diría. Recorrieron unos metros en silencio. Entonces, para desmayo de Hermione, escucharon pisadas aproximarse. Demasiadas pisadas para ser humanas. Centauros. La chica juzgaba que ya había tenido suficientes experiencias con dichas criaturas y ninguna especialmente positiva. Agarró la mano de Bellatrix con fuerza. Ojalá fuese Firenze, era el más razonable... Pero aquella no era su noche.


	19. Chapter 19

**Nota:** Muchas gracias de nuevo a todos los que leéis, seguís y comentáis mi historia, os amo más que al helado de chocolate (y estoy escribiendo esto mientras me como una tarrina de litro a cucharadas).

* * *

Bane era el centauro de apariencia más salvaje que la estudiante había tenido la mala suerte de conocer. Su piel, pelo y barba eran oscuros y su expresión facial resultaba áspera y amenazadora. Hermione sabía por las historias de Hagrid que era uno de los más inteligentes y no sentía simpatía por los humanos. La joven notó que Bellatrix, sin soltarla, se colocaba con disimulo delante de ella para protegerla.

-Buenas noches, Bane – saludó la bruja oscura con una ligera inclinación de cabeza.

-Ah, eres tú, estrella guerrera -respondió él con voz grave y serena.

Hermione se sorprendió del apelativo de la slytherin. Recordó que aquel era uno de los centauros con mayor experiencia en la lectura de las estrellas y que Bellatrix era el nombre de una de las más brillantes de la constelación de Orión y significaba literalmente "guerrera".

-Ya nos íbamos. Saluda al resto de mi parte, vendré para la fiesta del equinoccio -contestó ella con voz firme y profundo respeto.

-Te esperaremos.

Bellatrix inclinó la cabeza en un gesto de cortesía e hizo ademán de marcharse. Pero el centauro habló de nuevo.

-Ve con precaución. Hoy la luna llena en Tauro se junta a media noche con la constelación del Cazador. Es tu signo. Presagio de muerte y de pérdida total de fe. Te cuidado.

-Lo tendré, Bane – respondió ella sin entender una palabra.

Volvió a inclinar la cabeza, el centauro le devolvió el gesto y cada uno prosiguió su camino. Cuando juzgó que ya se habían alejado lo suficiente, Hermione volvió a la carga:

-¡¿Pero cómo es posible que te respete?! Odian a los humanos, nos consideran inferiores. He leído sobre los rituales lunares y las celebraciones que hacen y jamás invitarían a una bruja cualquiera.

-¡Eh! -respondió Bellatrix ofendida- ¡No soy una bruja cualquiera!

-Perdona, quería decir que...

-Te he contado mil veces que he pasado y paso muchas horas aquí. Durante mi etapa de estudiante simplemente me toleraban. Sabían que no suponía una amenaza, que no iba a molestarlos y que los respetaba profundamente. Unos años más tarde, el Señor Oscuro decidió utilizar el Bosque para crear un ejército de inferi. Esas criaturas representan el único temor de los centauros: algo tan antinatural, tan degradado que es totalmente opuesto a su naturaleza espiritual e intelectual. Mientras que para un humano son fáciles de derrotar con fuego o luz, para ellos suponen una amenaza enorme porque sus flechas los atraviesan sin causar daño alguno y el temor les dificulta defenderse. Hubo ataques. Algunos centauros murieron. Una noche, durante uno de esos ataques, yo estaba aquí. Un fiendfyre y no quedó ni uno. Le conté a Él que habían sido los aurores y decidió resucitar muertos en otro lugar. Los centauros me dijeron que estaban en deuda conmigo. Ninguna criatura volvió a molestarme. Me invitan a sus rituales e incluso me dejan participar, reconocen que mi magia es poderosa. Tanto el Señor Oscuro como el viejo manipulador saben que los centauros me respetan y han tratado de convencerme para que los aliste en su bando de la guerra. Siempre me he negado. Son un pueblo libre que no merece verse en una guerra que se debe únicamente a la estupidez humana.

-Creo que ya te dije que cuentas historias muy bien – murmuró Hermione.

La bruja rió y le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras seguían caminando entre robles y hayas. La chica sintió un escalofrío de emoción por todo el cuerpo. Buscó otro tema rápido para que no se notara su nerviosismo.

-Siempre dices que cuando eras estudiante no tenías amigos, pero ¿no te llevabas bien con Snape?

-¡Qué va, nos ignorábamos por completo! Para mí solo era un mestizo bastante rarito y él estaba muy centrado en su obsesión con Lily Potter. Fue años después cuando nos reencontramos y nos hicimos amigos. Paradójicamente, fue el Señor Oscuro quien nos unió. Le salvé la vida a Sev en una misión y él siempre me ha ayudado con las pociones, a mí me cuesta reunir la paciencia y la delicadeza que requieren. Aunque sigue siendo un tipo bastante raro...

Hermione no pudo evitar reírse ante la idea de que el raro fuese Snape. Pero a su manera, le pareció una historia de amistad bonita; retorcida, pero bonita. Bellatrix no entendió el motivo de la risa.

Cuando Hermione sentía que ya estaban cerca de la salida porque los árboles empezaban a ser menos espesos, escuchó voces. "¡No, no, no! ¡No puede ser, más gente no! ¿Cuántas desgracias me pueden ocurrir en una noche? Y todo por unas puñeteras algas... Prometo dejar de estudiar Pociones para el resto de mi vida". Lo que más le asustó fue que, por primera vez, notó que Bellatrix se ponía tensa e inconscientemente apretaba su mano con más fuerza. ¿Quién podía ser para que la bruja tuviese miedo?

-¡Quién anda ahí! - escuchó Hermione la voz áspera de Alastor Moody.

Suspiró aliviada, ¡menos mal, por fin habían llegado los refuerzos! No obstante, le dio la impresión de que su acompañante no se relajaba.

-¡Nosotras! - exclamó Hermione con alegría.

Inmediatamente apareció un grupo de aurores con las varitas en alto. Ojoloco Moody, Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt y dos chicos jóvenes que ella no conocía. Al parecer en ambos bandos estaban reclutando gente. Moody y su protegida se adelantaron mientras los otros tres magos les cubrían las espaldas.

-¡Tonks, qué alegría verte! - exclamó Hermione con emoción.

-¡Dios mío! - exclamo horrorizada la metamorfomaga- ¿Qué te han hecho?

Hermione la miró sin entender. Entonces se dio cuenta de que tenía un moratón en la cara y la ropa cubierta de sangre. Se rió de puro nerviosismo.

-¡No, no! Estoy bien, la sangre no es mía, es de...

-¡Alejate de ella, maldita pirada! -exclamó en ese momento Moody lanzándole un hechizo aturdidor a Bellatrix.

La bruja creó un sólido escudo protector en el que el conjuro rebotó de inmediato. Tonks se acercó a la estupefacta Hermione y la separó de la bruja oscura sujetándola con fuerza. Ojoloco lanzó otro maleficio que corrió la misma suerte que su predecesor.

-¡¿Qué demonios hacéis?! - gritó Hermione intentando liberarse de los brazos de Dora.

Bellatrix miró a la chica para indicarle que se mantuviera al margen. La estudiante tragó saliva.

-¿Hay algún motivo para esto, Moody, o simplemente tienes un mal día? - preguntó Bellatrix con una calma apabullante.

-¡Que si hay...! ¡Será desgraciada! - gritó Tonks como respuesta.

Shacklebolt se unió a Moody para intentar desarmar a Bellatrix con hechizos inmovilizadores y aturdidores pero sin éxito. La duelista se defendió pero no lanzó ninguna ofensiva.

-¡Pero qué hacéis! -chilló Hermione horrorizada- ¡Es Bellatrix! ¡Me ha salvado! ¡Los mortífagos iban a...!

-¿Los mortífagos? - preguntó Moody con tono burlón- ¿Los mismos que ella ha dejado entrar en el castillo? ¿Los mismos a los que ella ha servido la cabeza de Dumbledore en bandeja? Nunca me he fiado de ti, Black... Nunca debieron dejarte escapar de Azkaban.

Bellatrix lo miró sin reflejar ninguna emoción en su rostro. Hermione se quedó paralizada.

-¿Dumbledore? ¿Dumbledore está...? - preguntó la joven sin atreverse a pronunciar el verbo maldito.

-Sí, Hermione. Snape lo ha matado hace unas horas. Unos mortífagos se colaron en el colegio (no sabremos cómo hasta que mi querida tía nos lo cuente) y Snape, que también ha sido siempre uno de ellos, le ha lanzado la maldición asesina en la torre de Astronomía. Luego ha huido, claro, el muy cobarde... -explicó Tonks.

-No... No puede ser... - murmuró Hermione entre lágrimas- ¿Cómo sabéis que ha sido él?

La chica ni siquiera quería creer que finalmente Snape fuera culpable.

-Harry lo vio todo desde el piso de abajo. Persiguió a Snape que se separó del resto de mortífagos y se enfrentó a él. Pero él dijo que debía ser Voldemort quien lo matara y desapareció. Sin embargo, no entendía cómo habían entrado: Harry fue quien avisó a Snape por petición de Dumbledore y dice que estaba solo cuando los otros entraron. En cuanto nos lo contó, supimos que solo podía ser una persona -explicó la metamorfomaga a una temblorosa Hermione.

-La más fiel lugarteniente del Señor Oscuro a quien siempre ha confiado la organización de sus planes, la única amiga de Snape y posiblemente una de las personas que más odiaba a Dumbledore: Bellatrix Black -remató Moody.

La joven miró a su profesora. Esta no decía nada, su rostro tampoco dejaba entrever ninguna emoción. Lo que decían tenía sentido y sabía que Harry no mentiría. Pero era imposible. Bellatrix no podía ser responsable de la muerte del director. Era verdad que así encajaban sus conversaciones a puerta cerrada con Snape y sus ansias de venganza contra el director, pero no podía ser. La chica se sentía incapaz de moverse. Solo lloraba en los brazos de Tonks que sujetaba su cuerpo; ya no se resistía, de hecho, si la auror dejaba de sostenerla, probablemente se caería al suelo.

-Yo no lo he hecho – respondió la bruja oscura con calma.

-¡Claro que no y todos aquí te creemos! -replicó Moody con sorna.

-Black, entrega tu varita para que podamos investigar lo que ha pasado – pidió Shacklebolt con más tacto.

-Yo no he sido -repitió ella en el mismo tono-. Y lo siento pero tendréis que investigarlo sin mí. No voy a volver a Azkaban.

-Si no lo has hecho no irás a la cárcel, Bellatrix – respondió el auror- Creemos en la presunción de inocencia.

-¡Creemos en la presunción de inocencia! - se burló ella con voz infantil- ¡Claro que sí! Hogwarts ya no es seguro, si han entrado una vez, volverán a hacerlo y pronto. Y esta vez vendrá Él. Pero en lugar de estar ahí, protegiendo a los alumnos, la élite de los aurores ha decidido venir a detener a una pobre profesora únicamente para... hablar con ella.

La rabia del rostro de Moody parecía haber alcanzado su máximo apogeo. Shacklebolt sudaba intentando evitar el confrontamiento. Tonks apretaba los dientes mientras sujetaba a la chica. Los otros dos aurores miraban desde lejos sin saber a qué atenerse.

-Hay más aurores en el colegio... -contestó Shacklebolt con un ligero remordimiento en la voz porque la bruja tenía razón en ese punto.

-Vamos, tita Bella -añadió la metamorfomaga con ironía- entrégate. Si no lo haces por las buenas, será por las malas.

La bruja soltó de nuevo una carcajada que resonó en el Bosque Prohibido y le heló la sangre a Hermione.

-Por algo Draco es mi sobrino favorito... -murmuró.

Tonks borró la sonrisa burlona de su cara. No es que le afectara en absoluto el desprecio de su tía, pero había algo bastante inquietante en su seguridad y en su expresión casi sádica.

-Para que veáis que mis intenciones son buenas -siguió la duelista-, si me dejáis en paz ahora mismo y os vais a asegurar el castillo (si es que sois capaces, que está visto que no), prometo ahorraros una humillación apoteósica.

-No podemos hacer eso, Madame Black – respondió Shacklebolt.

Bellatrix parecía apunto de estallar hasta que un sollozo la interrumpió. Miró a Hermione que lloraba desconsolada ante aquella escena kafkiana. La chica no entendía que pasaba. Su cerebro y su cuerpo estaban saturados y encontraron el llanto como única forma de desahogo. La bruja oscura bajó la varita y dio un paso hacia la chica.

-Hermione -la llamó con voz suave mientras le tendía la mano-, ven conmigo, puedo protegerte. Estarás más segura a mi lado que en Hogwarts. Ven conmigo y yo te cuidaré.

La chica la miró petrificada. No sabía que hacer. No era capaz de moverse, ni de pensar. Sintió como todas las miradas se clavaban en ella. Vio el brazo extendido de Bellatrix. Todos los momentos felices junto a ella pasaron por su mente; después, desfilaron todas las dudas y el miedo. Por desgracia, venció el miedo y más aún la parálisis. Bellatrix lo vio en sus ojos y retiró la mano.

-¿Hermione...? - preguntó la morena con voz temblorosa – No crees que sea verdad, ¿no? Tú me crees, ¿verdad? Tú crees en mí... - terminó con un hilo de voz.

La chica abrió la boca pero no fue capaz de decir nada. Simplemente siguió llorando. Vio perfectamente y casi a cámara lenta el segundo exacto en el que le rompía el corazón a Bellatrix.

La paciencia de Moody también se rompió:

-¡_Desmaius_! - gritó con rabia apuntando de nuevo a Bellatrix.

La profesora lo esquivó de inmediato.

-Muy bien -sentenció ella con voz gélida- Os he dado la oportunidad.

Lo siguiente que vio Hermione fue como Tonks la apartaba hacia un lado para alejarla del foco de combate y se unía a la pelea. Gritos y hechizos de todos los colores rebotaban de un lado a otro. Eran cinco contra una y era una injusticia.

Moody era brusco y parco en sus movimientos con la varita, los años de experiencia como auror se notaban en la confianza que irradiaba. Tonks, su protegida, imitaba sus gestos con menos técnica pero con más pasión. Shacklebolt era más comedido, de movimientos más precisos y meditados. Los otros dos aurores se notaba que aún estaban en formación: se quedaban en segunda línea y de vez en cuando lanzaban ataques erráticos y sin convicción. Y Bellatrix... Hermione no podía apartar los ojos de Bellatrix. Y esta vez no se trataba de amor o arrepentimiento. No.

Lo que hacía la bruja oscura solo podía considerarse Arte en su naturaleza más pura. Era como si bailara, como si se deslizara entre los hechizos con la delicadeza y la elegancia de una oscura bailarina clásica. El cisne negro pero con más magia. Como si hubiera nacido para ello, como si llevase toda su vida inmersa en un gran campo de batalla en el que nunca nadie le concedía una tregua. La varita era una extensión de su mano, la sujetaba suavemente sin temor alguno a que se le escapara. Por momentos cerraba los ojos para agudizar el resto de sentidos y contener la euforia. Y sonreía. Y reía a carcajadas como una demente, como la demente más feliz del mundo. Bellatrix nunca podría amar a alguien como amaba el duelo, nunca encontraría a nadie que la completase así. Eran cinco contra una y era una injusticia. No tenían ninguna posibilidad.

Hacía quince minutos Hermione la había visto luchar contra los mortífagos, pero a ellos simplemente los había matado con rapidez. Ahora no. Ahora estaba disfrutando como no lo hacía desde hace años. Voldemort la entrenaba así, con grupos de mortífagos atacándola a la vez; pero no era tan estimulante cuando estaba preparado. Ni los aurores ni Bellatrix usaban hechizos prohibidos: en un duelo, como en el sexo, los preliminares son los que garantizan el éxito.

Pronto pasó a ser un tres contra una: los dos nuevos reclutas no duraron mucho. Moody los mandó a por refuerzos porque parecía más fácil que hirieran a alguno de los suyos que a la bruja oscura. Hermione sentía que debía hacer algo, no podía permanecer quieta pegada a un árbol. ¿Pero qué iba a hacer? ¿Ayudar a la mujer que amaba? No parecía necesitarlo... ¿Ayudar a los que pretendían detenerla? Su sobrecargado cerebro se auto contestó que aquello no tenía mucho sentido. La chica vio como los movimientos de los aurores perdían precisión conforme avanzaba la pelea y se volvían más bruscos. Como uno de ellos alcanzara el frágil cuerpo de Bella, la situación se volvería realmente crítica.

-¡Vamos, Aly! -se burló la duelista mientras corría entre los árboles- ¡Si quieres matarme tendrás que atraparme!

Al parecer el apócope de Alastor no le hizo la más mínima gracia a Ojoloco que se lanzó a su persecución. La bruja no se alejaba mucho, lo hacía más para disfrutar que para huir. Hermione se dio cuenta de que los aurores tampoco habían tenido suerte al elegir el campo de batalla: Bellatrix conocía el Bosque Prohibido mejor que su propia casa. Además, la slytherin se alimentaba de la euforia obtenida tras derrotar a los mortífagos, sin embargo, sus oponentes estaban tremendamente trastornados por la muerte de Dumbledore. Se percató de que la duelista usaba hechizos menores para prolongar la batalla, para prolongar el placer. También cayó en la cuenta de que si hubiera aceptado su ofrecimiento de ir con ella, Bellatrix hubiese renunciado a aquella guerra. La caza terminó con Moody recibiendo un _petrificus totalu_s. Hermione observó con horror que algún hechizo debía haber rozado a la slytherin porque tenía un corte sangrando en el cuello. La duelista, que con la adrenalina no debía haber notado la herida, se palpó el cuello. Con brillo en los ojos se lamió la mano cubierta de sangre. Como un animal en plena caza; sedienta de sangre, aunque fuese la suya propia.

Shacklebolt tomó el relevo de su compañero e intentó apresarla con un _incarcerous_. La duelista lo esquivó fácilmente y lanzó una bola de fuego que el auror también evitó. Mientras, Hermione vio que Tonks intentaba usar _scintilla_ un hechizo inmovilizador aún más complejo. Era magia negra. La duelista les había hablado de él en clase: lograba apresar al instante al adversario en una espiral invisible de chispas que hacía que cada vez que intentase moverse, sintiera una especie de descarga eléctrica. Era mucho más difícil de esquivar que_ incarcerous_ y solo podía eliminarlo la persona que lo había ejecutado, pero requería una concentración extrema por parte del mago o bruja. Y era evidente que aunque tuviera la técnica, Tonks no conseguía alcanzar la calma mental necesaria para lanzarlo. Mientras Shacklebolt luchaba por desenroscarse una enorme serpiente que Bellatrix había lanzado con su varita, la morena se acercó a su sobrina que seguía intentando el hechizo inmovilizador.

-Mira, Dora, para que no digas que tu tita favorita no te ha enseñado nada -empezó ella con su voz infantil- te voy a explicar cómo se ejecuta ese conjuro.

Antes de que Tonks pudiese responder, con un movimiento felino, la duelista se colocó detrás de ella sujetándole ambas manos. La chica intentó zafarse sin éxito.

-Primero -dijo ella levantando la mano de Tonks que sujetaba la varita-, vacía tu mente y céntrate en la sensación de energía que recorre tu cuerpo. Concéntrate. Luego, dibujas con la varita una espiral lo más rápido posible -siguió haciendo el gesto con la mano armada de la chica- y lo pronuncias con firmeza: ¡_Scintilla_!

Para horror de Tonks, el hechizo salió de inmediato de su varita e impactó en Moody, que acababa de liberarse de la petrificación. El auror quedó atrapado de inmediato. Bellatrix se separó de ella y empezó a aplaudir y a dar saltitos.

-¡Muy bien! -la felicitó divertida a pesar de que la joven no había sido la artífice- ¡Ya eres mi segunda sobrina más capaz! Aunque claro... Eso te convierte en la última... -terminó ladeando la cabeza con fingida tristeza.

La metamorfomaga se giró, dirigió a Shacklebolt una mirada cómplice y ambos gritaron conjuntamente: "¡_Desmaius_!". Bellatrix sacudió la cabeza. Cuando Voldemort la hacía entrenar en grupo, eran maldiciones imperdonables lo que sus compañeros le lanzaban. Con hechizos aturdidores tenía poca emoción. Así que con un maleficio espejo que el Señor Tenebroso le había enseñado al cumplir los dieciséis, ambos conjuros volvieron a sus dueños y cayeron dormidos al suelo. Hermione seguía paralizada, horrorizada y sin quitar ojo a la bruja. Sabía que no sería capaz de defenderse si decidía atacarla, secuestrarla o lo que quisiera.

-Bueno... -suspiró Bellatrix un tanto decepcionada-, no ha estado mal...

Se acercó a Moody que había recibido ya varias descargas al intentar liberarse del hechizo que lo apresaba. Sabía perfectamente que era imposible zafarse y que cada movimiento le provocaba un dolor horrible, pero el instinto de luchar era irracional. Miraba a la duelista con un odio que probablemente no le tenía ni a Voldemort.

-Bueno, bueno, Aly... Parece que si estamos en igualdad de condiciones no es tan fácil atraparme, ¿eh? - preguntó ella fingiendo una cara triste- Te enorgulleciste mucho de meterme a Azkaban... Ambos sabemos que solo lo conseguiste porque usaste a Cissy como señuelo, amenazaste a mi hermana pequeña. Cobarde...

Le escupió y se giró. Entonces pensó que igual no estaba satisfecha. Tenía mucha rabia dentro y nunca iba a encontrar otra oportunidad así para vengarse. Pero aquello no estaría bien y la acercaría más a Voldemort...

-Tienes suerte de que no sea una persona vengativa, Aly – suspiró mientras retiraba el encantamiento apresador y se daba la vuelta para irse.

Sabía que si no lo eliminaba ella, el hombre se quedaría ahí inmóvil para siempre y sería una desgracia contaminar así su adorado bosque. Además, estaba segura de que de una forma o de otra, a aquel mago le acechaba la muerte. Ojoloco se tambaleó al sentir su cuerpo libre y rápidamente buscó su varita para atacar a la bruja que le daba la espalda alejándose.

-Aunque... -empezó la duelista girándose- ¡Qué demonios! ¡Soy Bellatrix Black, una arpía loca y vengativa! ¡_Crucio_!

La varita se escurrió de la mano del veterano auror que cayó al suelo. Era un mago muy poderoso, había luchado durante décadas en varias guerras y era el responsable del encarcelamiento del mayor número de mortífagos. Precisamente por esa experiencia y habilidad, hacía años que no era víctima de la maldición Cruciatus. Y menos de aquella mujer a la que subestimó hace años y de la que todo el mundo decía que era su hechizo predilecto. Alastor podía jurar ahora que así era. El dolor era realmente insoportable y no cesaba. Cerró la boca para no darle el placer de oírle gritar, pero los gruñidos que salían de su boca eran casi peores. Se retorció en el suelo.

-Mmm... No eres tan valiente ahora, ¿verdad? -preguntó la bruja agachándose junto a él, manteniendo la maldición sin esfuerzo- Yo no merecía ir a la cárcel y estuve ahí... ¡Por las tetas de Circe, deja de gruñir, vaya mierda de formación de auror os dan! -gritó realmente cabreada por la interrupción- Deberíais pedirle a mi Señor que os enseñara un par de trucos para soportar el dolor...

Hermione no sabía cuánto rato llevaba Ojoloco bajo el efecto del conjuro pero parecía eterno. La chica ya no sabía ni por qué causa lloraba.

-Como te estaba contando -siguió alegremente la bruja-, perdí cinco años de mi vida inmovilizada en una celda de dos por dos a diez grados, sin apenas comer y durmiendo en el suelo inundado. Así que lo justo sería... bueno, lo justo sería que te matara ahora mismo haciéndote sufrir lo máximo posible. Pero para empezar a desagraviarme, deberías al menos soportar cinco veces mi maldición favorita, ¿eh? ¿qué me dices? ¡Es un trato más que justo!

El auror se retorció en el suelo con los ojos cerrados. Hermione dio gracias de que el resto de compañeros siguieran dormidos en el suelo para ahorrarse semejante visión. Ella misma pensó que vomitaría si seguía viendo a Moody contorsionarse de aquella forma tan grotesca. Aún así, no era capaz de actuar. La ex mortífaga seguía increpando a su víctima.

-Nah... No mereces semejante honor. Eres tan débil... Seguramente te volverías loco a la segunda.

La bruja se separó manteniendo la maldición sin esfuerzo alguno. Se sacudió el polvo de la falda y cuando los otros dos aurores empezaron a despertar, declaró con esa voz tranquila que tanto miedo inspiraba:

-Aunque hubiese matado al viejo con mis propias manos, más os valía haber agachado la cabeza y haberme dejado tranquila. No vais a durar ni un minuto en las manos de mi Maestro.

Tras esa firme sentencia, detuvo los últimos estertores de su _crucio_ y se convirtió en una nube de humo negro que se desplazó veloz entre los árboles y despareció. "Esa es su forma de moverse con rapidez", fue lo único que acertó a pensar Hermione. Desde que la había rechazado, la bruja no la volvió a mirar ni una sola vez.


	20. Chapter 20

-¿Qué demonios ha pasado? - preguntó Tonks levantándose con dificultad.

Aceptó la mano que le tendía Shacklebolt, quien parecía tan desorientado como ella tras despertar del hechizo. Ninguno de los dos tenía heridas visibles, solo algunas magulladuras.

-¿Se ha escapado? - insistió al no obtener respuesta.

-Sí – respondió Moody secamente.

La rabia en la voz de su mentor era más que evidente, así que la chica no hizo más preguntas pese a su ansiedad por aclarar aquello. Se aseguró una vez más de que Hermione estuviera bien y de nuevo empezaron a buscar la salida del bosque. Al poco rato, nadie pudo aguantar más y a pesar de su estado casi catatónico, comenzó el interrogatorio de la sabelotodo.

-¿Qué ha pasado antes de que llegáramos? - le preguntó Shacklebolt.

-¿Qué pretendía secuestrándote? Entregarte a Voldemort para así atraer a Harry, supongo -aventuró Tonks.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Ya os lo he dicho! -exclamó la chica enfadada- Fui a coger unas plantas para Pociones a la orilla del lago, vi que la cabaña de Hagrid estaba ardiendo e intenté apagarlo. En ese momento, Rabastan Lestrange, Mulciber y otro mortífago aparecieron y me arrastraron con ellos al bosque para llevarme ante Voldemort. Intenté luchar contra ellos pero no pude con los tres. Entonces apareció Bellatrix, los... derrotó, me curó y me dijo que volviéramos al castillo. ¡Y aparecisteis vosotros e intentasteis matarla!

El tono de su voz ascendía con cada frase. Había decidido omitir la parte del centauro y su predicción porque las caras de incredulidad ya eran suficientemente explícitas.

-¿Qué? Pero la cabaña de Hagrid estaba bien cuando hemos pasado, ¿no? ¿Y qué pasó con los mortífagos? Los que has nombrado fueron los que aparecieron para matar a Dumbledore.

-Bella arregló la cabaña y apagó el fuego -respondió la chica agotada, ya le daba igual usar el nombre cariñoso de la profesora-. Y respecto a los mortífagos... Bueno...

No estaba segura de que decir la verdad ayudase a la causa de la duelista, pero tampoco veía cómo podía empeorar la situación.

-Están todos muertos y sus cadáveres desaparecidos en el bosque -confesó agotada.

Silencio. Miradas entre ellos.

-¡_Finite incantatem_! - exclamó Tonks apuntando a Hermione con su varita.

No sucedió nada.

-¡Pero bueno! ¡¿Y a ti que te pasa?! - preguntó la castaña cuya paciencia hacía aguas.

-Quería asegurarme de que no te había hechizado con_ Imperio_ o algo... - murmuró la metamorfomaga.

Hermione se había recuperado de la parálisis: sus ojos echaban chispas y agarraba su varita con fuerza. Quería a Tonks, era una buena amiga, pero esa noche estaba siendo demasiado. Demasiado.

-Lo que quiere decir es que no dudamos de ti, Hermione, pero lo que cuentas suena un poco... raro... -terció Shacklebolt intentando suavizar la situación.

En ese momento, salieron del bosque definitivamente.

-¡Mirad! -gritó Hermione sacando el bote con las plantas y arrojándolo delante de ellos- ¡Estas son las malditas algas! Y mirad la cabaña de Hagrid -señaló con un gesto- ¿veis que todo el interior está negro, que apesta a humo y que todos los muebles están carbonizados? ¿¡Lo veis o es que me estoy volviendo loca del todo!?

Comprobaron que, en efecto, la chica decía la verdad. A la ida estaban tan enfervorecidos con la idea de atrapar a la bruja oscura que no habían prestado atención a nada más. Tonks y Shacklebolt se disculparon. Le explicaron que Hagrid seguía de viaje intentando convencer a los gigantes de apoyarlos en la guerra y había dejado a Fang cuidando la cabaña. Moody seguía con gesto iracundo y la boca cerrada.

-Perdona, Hermione, estamos todos muy nerviosos con lo de Dumbledore. Igual mi tía tiene una mínima parte de bondad... bueno, al menos parece que se preocupa por ti... - añadió la auror.

-Pero aunque a ella la ayudara, si estaba en el bosque con los mortífagos es porque iba con ellos. El hecho de que luego los matara porque está chalada será solo un cargo más en su juicio -la cortó Moody de mala gana.

-No estaba en el bosque ni iba con ellos, la llamé yo. Le mandé un_ patronus_ pidiéndole ayuda, vino y me salvó la vida -corrigió ella sin mentir y mirando a Ojoloco añadió- y repetiré lo mismo en un tribunal con_ veritaserum _si es necesario.

-De acuerdo. Yo te creo, Hermione, pero ¿por qué le mandaste el _patronus_ a ella? ¿Por qué no a Harry o a uno de nosotros? -cuestionó su amiga refiriéndose a los aurores.

-¿Por qué a ella y no a uno de vosotros? -repitió Hermione con una sonrisa burlona– Creo que os acaba de demostrar porqué... y ni siquiera ha sudado... -comentó con profunda admiración.

Shacklebolt agarró a Moody del hombro para advertirle que se tragase su bilis hasta que estuviesen solos. Anduvieron unos metros en silencio. Los aurores seguían sin considerar a la bruja oscura inocente del asesinato de Dumbledore, pero era evidente que a Hermione la había salvado. Al poco, Tonks no pudo aguantar la pregunta que la carcomía por dentro desde que Bellatrix sugirió a la chica que huyeras juntas:

-Hermione, ¿qué relación tienes con ella? - cuestionó en voz baja.

La chica se puso visiblemente nerviosa, se sonrojó ligeramente y agachó la cabeza. Cuando iba a abrir la boca para explicarle que en ese momento solo era su profesora favorita (y por desgracia era verdad), la joven auror la interrumpió de nuevo:

-¡Eh! - exclamó- ¡¿Por qué llevas el colgante de mi madre?!

-¿Qué? - respondió ella confundida.

-¡El diamante de hielo! -le dijo tocando su colgante- Como no es tuyo, está apagado, como si solo fuese cristal. Pero llevo viéndoselo a mi madre desde pequeña. Nunca se lo prestaría a nadie, me confesó que era el único regalo que sus padres les habían hecho jamás. Ni a mí me lo deja porque dice que soy muy manazas...

Inmediatamente Hermione bajó la vista y se dio cuenta de que tenía razón: la joya que antes brillaba en su cuello porque todos los recuerdos alegres de la duelista le pertenecían se había apagado por completo. Ahora se trataba de un simple colgante sin valor ni económico ni mágico. Lo acarició y pensó en ella. No sintió nada, no pasó nada. ¡Tenía tantas ganas de estar sola para poder llorar hasta quedarse dormida!

-No es de tu madre – fue lo único que pudo responder con voz temblorosa.

-¡Claro que sí! -insistió la hija de Andrómeda- Dudo mucho que te hayan regalado el suyo Narcissa o...

Entonces se dio cuenta.

-¡Oh, por mis muertos! ¡Por eso te encontró tan rápido, fue su_ patronus_! Te lo pregunto otra vez: ¿qué relación tienes...?

Gracias a cielo, en ese momento, campo a través, McGonagall, Harry, Ron y la profesora Vector corrieron hacia ellos. Los refuerzos a por los que Ojoloco había mandado a los jóvenes aurores llegaban un poco tarde. El hombre sacudió la cabeza con rabia. Lo último que necesitaba era narrar la reciente humillación.

-¿Qué ha pasado? - preguntó preocupada la recién nombrada directora.

-¡Por Merlín, Granger! ¿Estás bien? ¿¡Qué te ha hecho esa arpía!? - añadió la profesora Vector mientras Harry y Ron abrazaban a su amiga.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza. No podía más. "La sangre no es suya" empezó a relatar Shacklebolt viendo que a la chica le costaba incluso tenerse en pie. Les refirió lo que les había contado la afectada con ayuda de Tonks y luego llegó a la parte en la que ellos las encontraron.

-¿Os enfrentasteis a Bellatrix Black vosotros tres solos? - preguntó la directora casi con incredulidad- ¿Y cómo es que seguís vivos? ¿Tenía un mal día?

Moody relinchó. Shacklebolt intentó resumir la batalla sin dejar al cuerpo de aurores demasiado mal, pero Hermione le corrigió mordazmente cada vez que intentó sugerir que Bellatrix había hecho trampas o había tenido ayuda.

-Es evidente que esa bruja no está en sus cabales, Dumbledore nunca debió contratarla - exclamó Vector soliviantada.

La directora vio la mirada de odio que le dirigía la agotada Hermione, era evidente que la chica apreciaba a la duelista e intervino mientras todos ponían rumbo al castillo.

-Este de nuestro lado o no, solo un necio negaría que Bellatrix Black es una bruja muy poderosa. Siempre lo ha sido. Si hubiese querido acabar con alguno de ustedes, probablemente ya estarían muertos. Se ha enfrentado a enemigos peores.

McGonagall tenía esa maravillosa capacidad de narrar historias y embelesar a todo su público (salvo a Moody que seguía gruñendo al oír la loa hacía su némesis). La profesora vio que Hermione parecía sentirse un poco mejor y más tranquila al oírla hablar bien de la slytherin, así que siguió.

-Durante la Primera Guerra Mágica, cuando la Orden estaba a punto de vencer y parecía que a Voldemort no le quedaban fuerzas, Fenrir Greyback y su manada acudieron para ayudar a los mortífagos. Eran casi una decena de hombres lobo contra una Orden muy debilitada que no podía defender ese nuevo frente. Y menos con el miedo a ser mordidos... Bellatrix y su primo acabaron con todos. Fue una victoria fundamental para ganar la guerra.

Al instante, Harry intervino:

-¿Su primo? ¿Sirius? ¿Se llevaban bien? ¡Creía que se odiaban!

-Su relación fue siempre complicada. Aunque su carácter y arrogancia fuese similar, sus ideas eran opuestas y representaban el máximo exponente de la rivalidad entre Slytherin y Gryffindor. Bellatrix siempre envidió lo popular que era su primo y las aventuras que vivía con tu padre y sus amigos. Y Sirius siempre deseó que su magia fuese tan poderosa como la de ella, nunca fue capaz de derrotarla en un duelo. Pero se respetaban. Y ambos tenían esa mirada de locura y placer cuando combatían. Se complementaban bien. Pero tomaron caminos opuestos y no permitieron que el otro les ayudara a reforzar el aspecto que envidiaban.

Harry y todos los demás -incluso Ojoloco- escuchaban absortos esas nuevas revelaciones. Aunque se inclinaban más a creerse su lado oscuro y vengativo, nadie tenía claro qué pensar de la duelista.

-Estoy segura, míster Potter -siguió la directora entrando al castillo- de que Madame Black tiene tantas ganas de vengarse del patriarca Malfoy como usted. Aunque en su caso sea más por rabia y orgullo que por amor. Que el idiota de su cuñado matara a un miembro de la noble y antigua casa Black le produjo tal ataque de ira que destrozó por completo el Gran Comedor... Tardamos días en repararlo -suspiró sacudiendo la cabeza.

Harry asintió intentado procesar la nueva información sin entender cómo le hacía sentir aquello. Como era ya de madrugada, la directora ordenó a los aurores que se fueran a sus puestos y que investigaran cómo habían entrado los mortífagos. A los chicos los mandó de inmediato a la cama. Salvo a su alumna predilecta, notaba que la chica estaba apunto de romperse y no saber cómo ayudarla le partía el alma.

-Miss Granger -le dijo suavemente la directora al despedirse- si hay algo que yo pueda hacer para ayudarla, ya sabe que me tiene siempre a su disposición.

-Muchas gracias, profesora -contestó ella con gratitud sintiendo la sinceridad de sus palabras-. No, no creo que nada... Bueno, igual una cosa -se interrumpió teniendo una idea- ahora que es directora ¿sabe cuál es la contraseña de Slytherin?

McGonagall la miró con asombro y extrañeza por la petición.

-No estoy autorizada a revelar esa información...

Hermione asintió y se dispuso a marcharse. McGonagall le puso una mano en el hombro como despedida y mientras se alejaba susurró "Pitón Birmana". La chica le dio las gracias internamente y prácticamente corrió hasta las mazmorras. Le daba igual que fuesen las dos de la mañana o despertar a todo el castillo. Solo quería llegar lo más rápido posible y no salir de la cama nunca más. Aún así no se topó con nadie ni de camino, ni una vez hubo entrado en la guarida de las serpientes. Le costó menos que nunca encontrar el cuadro deseado. Musitó la contraseña y entró.

Obviamente ella no estaba allí, tampoco lo esperaba. Sospechaba que no iba a volver nunca. No obstante, le sorprendió comprobar que muchas estanterías estaban vacías y faltaban numerosas prendas de su vestidor. Imaginó que como quedaba apenas un mes de curso y había jurado largarse al acabar, se encontraba ya inmersa en el proceso de llevarse sus cosas de vuelta a su mansión. La otra opción era que realmente preveyese la muerte de Dumbledore y hubiese recogido por si tenía que huir. No quiso darle más vueltas.

Los objetos daban igual. Lo que ella buscaba todavía estaba ahí, por todas partes. El olor. Por todas partes. Por desgracia, los recuerdos también. La mesa donde cenaron en su primera cita, las estanterías que curioseó mientras la duelista le confesaba que nunca tuvo amigos, el sofá donde le sonrió y le tendió la mano para que se sentara sobre ella si quería quedarse aquella noche... Esa vez sí la agarró. No era consciente de que estaba llorando. Cuando entró al dormitorio fue peor. El mueble donde se había quemado la mano, el vestidor donde había pasado largos minutos decidiendo qué ropa robarle para volver a su sala común, la cama donde por primera vez... Hermione tenía claro que de eso no se arrepentiría jamás. Dejar de ser virgen de la mano de Bellatrix era lo más bonito, emocionante y a la vez salvaje que le había pasado nunca. Igual no era buena idea haber vuelto cuando echaba tanto de menos a alguien a quien no iba a volver a tener...

Llevaba llorando tanto tiempo que ni siquiera notaba las lágrimas. Entró al baño para quitarse la ropa ensangrentada y darse una ducha. El espejo donde se miró aquella primera noche para darse ánimos, la bañera donde Bella le había lavado el pelo, el mueble donde le había dejado la ropa limpia para que durmiera junto a ella... No, no había sido buena idea.

Se metió en la ducha. La sangre y el sudor se deslizaron por el sumidero; sabía que los recuerdos jamás tomarían ese camino. Cuando al fin se sintió limpia -hubo largos minutos de enjabonarse y frotar con rabia- se enroscó una toalla y pasó al dormitorio a buscar algo que ponerse para dormir. No sabía donde guardaba los camisones, no los había visto en el vestidor. Imaginó que sería en algún cajón de la mesilla de noche. Cuando iba a abrir el primero, separó la mano recordando el encantamiento ardiente. Recapacitó. Ya le daba igual. Si se quemaba, al menos tendría algo que le recordaría a ella. Agarró el tirador y lo abrió. Nada de quemaduras, no había hechizos. Tampoco había pijamas. Había objetos que la bruja querría tener a mano: papel y una pequeña pluma, un reloj, algunas joyas, un par de dagas con diamantes en la empuñadura... Lo normal. En el segundo había tubos con pociones de todo tipo: para dormir, para no tener sueños, pociones revitalizadoras y otras que Hermione desconocía. En el último cajón por fin encontró el camisón que Bellatrix le había dejado la noche que la cuidó tras destruir el horrocrux. Lo sacó y cuando iba a cerrarlo, vio que había algo debajo. Le pareció que el cajón tenía un falso fondo. ¿Era buena idea cotillear? Se encogió de hombros. La bruja no estaba ahí y algo le decía que no iba a volver. No le importaría. "Ese es el problema, que ya no le importas" le siseó una voz cruel en su cerebro. Tras unos minutos de forcejeo, consiguió levantar la tapa.

Ahora Hermione sí que era consciente de que estaba llorando. Ahí, en una caja de terciopelo, guardadas con mucho cuidado, estaban todas las cartas y notas que le había mandado a Bellatrix. También las fotos que se hicieron la última noche que la llevó a cenar. Ambas sonreían y se abrazaban en un bucle eterno. No podía soportarlo más. Dejó todo donde estaba, lloró otro rato, se odió con más ganas, se puso el camisón y se metió en la cama. Se durmió de inmediato abrazando la almohada de la duelista y envuelta por completo en su olor.

. . .

Cuando Hermione despertó a oscuras no sabía dónde estaba ni recordaba nada de la noche anterior. Solo sentía un terrible dolor de cabeza. Bellatrix estaba con ella. No la veía, pero la sentía. Todo olía a ella. "_Lumos_" susurró. Aquella luz iluminó también su memoria. No estaba con ella. Estaba sola en su habitación. Miró el reloj. Las cuatro de la tarde. Se encogió de hombros. Le daba igual, podía ser cualquier hora. Los recuerdos de la velada previa volvieron a acosarla. Un pensamiento fugaz la hizo reaccionar. Se llevó la mano al cuello. Nada. El colgante seguía frío, muerto. Pensó en quitárselo, era lo más sensato, ahora solo le aportaba dolor. No fue capaz.

Encendió la luz y pasó varios minutos mirando al techo con la mente en blanco. De repente no sentía nada. Sabía que tenía que salir y no volver a aquella habitación, que sus amigos la estarían buscando, que estaban en guerra... ¿por qué todo parecía importarle tan poco? En eso estaba -en nada- cuando un Jack Russell Terrier atravesó la puerta. El _patronus_ de Ron. Era un perrito adorable, pero ahora le parecía tan ridículo en comparación con el dragón que antaño ella misma podía invocar... La voz del pelirrojo sonó en la habitación. Querían saber si estaba bien, no la encontraban en su habitación y habían quedado para una reunión de la Orden. Hermione sacudió la cabeza. Hora de ser responsable de nuevo.

Se levantó de la cama, le dolía todo el cuerpo. Una vez más, no tenía ropa limpia. Todas sus prendas de la noche anterior estaban ensangrentadas y sudadas. Se las puso igual tras un pequeño hechizo que arregló poco. No quería coger nada de Bellatrix si no iba a poder devolvérselo y aún sería más duro volver a sentir su olor envolviéndola. Salió de la habitación. Al atravesar la sala común varios slytherins la miraron sorprendidos. Le preguntaron enfurecidos que qué hacía allí y cómo se había colado. Se giró y les miró. La sangre de su ropa unida a su oscura mirada los silenció al instante. Salió de ahí. No le preocupaba en absoluto. ¿Qué iban a hacer, chivarse a Snape por la intrusión? No. El maestro de pociones también se había dado a la fuga. ¿Y si estaban juntos en ese preciso instante? Hasta Moody había dicho que él era el único amigo de Bellatrix... Que más daba, ya no era nada suyo, podía estar con quien quisiera y como quisiera, no era asunto suyo. "¡Ja!" se burló su cerebro.

Llegó a su habitación y se cambió de ropa. Se miró al espejo. Estaba desastrosa y los moratones en cara y cuerpo no ayudaban nada. Se encogió de hombros. Tendría que valer. Puso rumbo a la Sala de Menesteres donde Ron le había comunicado que estaban los miembros de la Orden y simpatizantes. Ahí estaban sus dos amigos, la actual directora, los aurores de la noche anterior, Remus Lupin, los padres de Ron y sus hijo Bill. Se dividían en pequeños grupos y de vez en cuando se fusionaban en un debate general. La saludaron con efusividad y la acosaron a preguntas hasta que pidió que respetaran un poco su dolor de cabeza. La dejaron tranquila de inmediato. Le contaron que McGonagall había reunido a los alumnos por la mañana y les había anunciado la muerte del director. El funeral sería esa misma tarde. Algunos padres se habían llevado a sus hijos. No sabían si iban a continuar las clases: los profesores de Pociones y Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras estaban desaparecidos, el director muerto. Todo el mundo hacía cábalas sobre cuándo iba a empezar la guerra de verdad. Repentinamente, Harry interrumpió la conversación sobre cómo fortalecer los muros del castillo al darse cuenta de que Hermione se había perdido el inicio de la reunión. Los aurores habían investigado y averiguado cómo habían entrado los mortífagos.

-¡Yo tenía razón! -exclamó el chico al contarle la historia- ¡Dejó entrar a sus compañeros mortífagos a través de un armario evanescente, los aurores lo han confirmado y además está el hecho de que ha huido... ¡Fue su culpa que mataran a Dumbledore! Te lo advertí y me llamaste loco.

Así que era verdad... Había sido Bellatrix. Ya ni siquiera eso le afectaba. Se habían mentido mutuamente... pero también se habían querido. Le daba igual. Tenía claro que ella siempre estaría del lado del bien (si es que aún podía considerarlo así) o por lo menos del lado de Harry matando a Voldemort. Sin embargo, no podía culpar a la bruja oscura por odiar al hombre que la había condenado a aquella vida de operaciones encubiertas que la había trastornado, ni por elegir la causa errónea siendo que nadie había creído nunca en ella. Sí, era una derrota personal, Hermione podía haberla salvado y no lo había logrado. Ahora era el enemigo. Pero nunca dejaría de quererla.

-Lo siento, Harry, tenías razón -contestó simplemente.

Hermione no era capaz de mirar a Ojoloco, no se veía con fuerzas de soportar la expresión de superioridad de aquel hombre al que antaño admiraba. Su amigo asintió y siguió narrando sus averiguaciones: "De hecho, escuché cuando les espiaba desde el piso de abajo en la torre de Astronomía que Voldemort le encargó matar a Dumbledore, pero no fue capaz. Por eso intervino Snape". Hermione le miró sorprendida.

-Me extraña mucho que Bellatrix no fuese capaz de...

-¿Qué tiene que ver Black con nada? ¡Merlín, Hermione! -exclamó bajando un poco el tono- Estás obsesionada con esa mujer...

-¿Qué? - preguntó ella totalmente desconcertada.

-Hermione, fue Malfoy... Draco Malfoy fue quien dejó entrar a los mortífagos -reveló Tonks con cierto remordimiento en la voz- Ella no tuvo nada que ver... al menos en esa parte.

-¿Qué? -volvió a preguntar la castaña en voz baja mientras se hacía el silencio.

Levantó la vista y vio que McGonagall y Lupin la contemplaban con lástima, la metamorfomaga y Shacklebolt con arrepentimiento, Moody apartó la vista y los Weasley miraban a todo el mundo aturdidos sintiendo que se habían perdido algún capítulo.

-¿¡QUÉ!? -volvió a preguntar esta vez gritando y con una mirada de odio de la que Bellatrix se hubiese sentido orgullosa.

-Aunque sea inocente de eso -empezó Moody- podía haberse entregado cuando se lo pedimos, no haber huido y usó una maldi...

-¡La ibais a encerrar en Azkaban sin preguntas ni juicios! ¡La vez anterior amenazasteis a su hermana para llegar hasta ella! - gritó Hermione encolerizada.

-¿¡Qué!? -intervino Harry en un tono muy similar al de su amiga.

La castaña se giró hacia él y vio la rabia en sus ojos. Era evidente que durante la noche había reflexionado sobre las revelaciones de McGonagall y había decidido que la prima de su padrino merecía otra oportunidad. La directora y Lupin murmuraron algunas palabras para intentar rebajar los ánimos.

-Aunque no participase en el asesinato del director, es evidente que está de parte del lado oscuro -atajó Molly Weasley.

-¡Pues claro que lo está! -exclamó Hermione para sorpresa de todos- ¿Cómo no iba a a estarlo si aquí nadie la ha ayudado?

Shacklebolt intervino con su tacto habitual intentando suavizar las cosas:

-Hermione tiene razón, Bellatrix no luchará de nuestro lado. Solo nos queda esperar que tampoco lo haga del de Voldemort.

-Es una guerrera, no renunciará a una batalla -sentenció Lupin con cansancio.

-Ya... Pero si no tiene confianza en ningún bando... -intervino Tonks.

"Sí que la tiene. Alguien sí que la apoyo" murmuró Hermione cerrando los ojos abatida. Todas las miradas volvieron a centrarse en ella.

-Después de que recientemente, para ayudarnos, fallase en la misión más importante que le había encomendado Él -empezó la chica sin nombrar los horrocruxes pues solo Harry y Ron estaban al tanto-, Voldemort la llamó para exigirle explicaciones.

-¡Después de semejante tortura -interrumpió Arthur dando por hecho que el mago tenebroso la habría castigado- seguro que no se pone de su parte!

Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

-Le dijo que la perdonaba, que no era culpa suya y que creía en ella. No le tocó ni un pelo.

Aquel fue el silencio más largo de la velada. Nadie había imaginado aquello, no creían que las técnicas de manipulación del enemigo fuesen tan sutiles. Y a la mayoría tampoco se les escapaba que la bruja oscura, con todo su secretismo y desconfianza, le había confesado aquello a Hermione. Tonks volvió a dirigir la mirada al colgante que la chica llevaba oculto bajo el jersey.

-Luchará con los mortífagos entonces – resumió así la directora el temor general.

-¡Veis como es una mala bruja! Si la hubiésemos dejado en Azkaban... -empezó Ojoloco.

Hermione le miró enfurecida. Cayó entonces en la cuenta de que si la tarde anterior los aurores no hubiesen aparecido, esa noche ella habría dormido con Bellatrix entre sus brazos y no con su almohada. Recordó a la bruja abrazándola en el claro del bosque tras derrotar a los mortífagos: "Estás a salvo, estás bien. Estás conmigo...". Y realmente lo sintió así. Ya nunca volvería a sentirse así de segura, no sin ella. Lo habían estropeado todo.

-¡Se acabó! - gritó Hermione levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta -Harry, sabes que puedes contar conmigo hasta el final, te ayudaré en lo que haga falta. ¡Pero de la Orden, de esto -espetó señalando a los aurores con desprecio-, no quiero saber nada más!

Dio un portazo y se marchó. Rezó porque Harry y Ron entendieran que necesitaba estar sola y no la siguieran. Por suerte fue así.

Aquella noche todo giró entorno al extenso ritual que conllevó el funeral del director al que los tres chicos asintieron juntos. Curiosamente, Hermione fue la única del trío que no derramó una lágrima. Una vez terminó, los tres se reunieron en la habitación de prefecta de la chica para comentar cómo iban a seguir la misión sin Dumbledore. Recordaban que les había dicho que seguramente un horrocrux seguiría en Hogwarts. Hermione apuntó que siendo que ya habían destruido objetos relacionados con tres de las casas, debía ser algo relacionado con Ravenclaw. A los chicos les pareció una idea brillante y Harry decidió que lo investigaría con ayuda de Luna.

Una semana después, llegó la guerra.


	21. Chapter 21

Una semana después, llegó la guerra.

Las clases se habían reanudado para los cursos inferiores a séptimo pero solo con algunas materias fundamentales. Harry había pasado aquella escasa semana investigando con Luna todo lo referente a la diadema perdida de Rowena Ravenclaw, puesto que aquel objeto parecía la única opción viable para albergar un horrocrux. El chico llevaba días intentando hablar con la Dama Gris y sacar algo en claro, pero le era esquiva y no se fiaba de sus intenciones. Empezaba a estar desesperado.

Los miembros de la Orden buscaron aliados entre todas las criaturas que podían resultar afines a su causa. Los gigantes se negaron, los centauros igual y la mayoría ni siquiera querían sentarse a hablar; el temor a Voldemort era demasiado grande. El clima cada vez era más tenso.

Hermione, por su parte, había probado a mandarle cartas a Bellatrix con Pigwidgeon y con diferentes lechuzas de Hogwarts pero sin resultado. Los animales ni siquiera emprendían el vuelo. Era evidente que la bruja oscura había eliminado su rastro. Por lo menos, aquel tiempo le había servido a la joven para hacer las paces con Tonks y practicar con los miembros del Ejército de Dumbledore diferentes hechizos para defenderse y atacar. Estaban todo lo preparados que podían estar.

Cuando los profesores advirtieron a sus alumnos que el castillo había sido sitiado y rodeado, comenzó el caos. McGonagall y sus compañeros lanzaban hechizos protectores, los mortífagos buscaban puntos vulnerables en las barreras para atravesarlas, la gente corría y gritaba por todas partes.

Hermione tenía miedo, mucho miedo de perder, de no volver a ver a sus padres, de que sus amigos murieran... Pero lo que le provocaba un pánico irracional era ver a su antigua amante luchando del lado de Voldemort. Aunque no la atacase a ella como le prometió, aquello sería devastador. La chica se sacudió esos pensamientos cuando oyó a Harry pedirle a la directora que le proporcionara todo el tiempo posible para terminar la misión que le había encomendado Dumbledore. Ella y Ron lo siguieron corriendo hasta la Sala de los Menesteres donde finalmente el fantasma le había revelado que escondió el objeto.

Tras varios encantamientos, localizaron la diadema. La rodearon con temor reverencial y se quedaron mirándose dubitativos. Ninguno se atrevía a empuñar el colmillo de basilisco, recodaban perfectamente lo que había pasado la última vez. No tenían tiempo para otro episodio de lucha mental contra Voldemort.

-Si tuviéramos la espada... -empezó Harry- Igual sería más fácil.

-¡Tiene que haber una forma de destrozarla sin tocarla! -gimoteó Ron.

En ese momento, el cerebro del grupo recordó una conversación que tuvo la mañana que se despertó en la cama de Bellatrix mientras ella conjuraba criaturas de fuego. "Se trata de un hechizo muy poderoso, el fuego causado podría incluso destruir un horrocrux" había susurrado la duelista. Una vez más: ¿se fiaba de ella? "En lo relativo a incendiar cosas, estoy segura de que sí" se aseveró Hermione.

-Igual habría una forma... Un _fiendfyre_ puede destrozar un horrocrux porque es tremendamente poderoso. El problema es que si lo lanzamos...

Antes de que la sabelotodo pudiese desarrollar la dificultad de sofocar un fuego así, Ron, con pocas ganas de meditar y muchas de acabar, gritó: "¡_Fiendfyre_!".

El horrocrux estalló y Harry sintió que había sido eliminado. El problema fue que el resto de la sala también empezó a estallar víctima del descomunal dragón de fuego que parecía incontenible. En un acto reflejo -un tanto estúpido- los tres probaron a lanzar varios_ aguamenti_ y todos los hechizos de agua que se les ocurrieron. No solo no funcionaban en absoluto, sino que parecía que el monstruo ígneo se alimentara de ellos.

-¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! -gritó Harry cogiendo una escoba y lanzándoles otras a Ron y Hermione.

Mientras Hermione se encaramaba al aparato exclamó:

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer? Aunque salgamos de la sala, el fuego se extenderá. No bastará con cerrar la puerta sin más, estallará y se propagará. ¡Es un hechizo demasiado poderoso y más cuando se lanza sin controlar!

Decidieron dejar ese problema para cuando llegara el momento. Esquivaron las llamas como pudieron y tras algún susto al verse arrinconados, lograron alcanzar la puerta. Pero, una vez más, la castaña tenía razón. Empezaron a lanzar hechizos de contención, no con la idea de apagar el fuego si no de evitar que saliese de la sala. Ni siquiera se molestaron en cerrar la puerta, casi sería peor que al reventar, actuara como metralla. Harry mandó un _patronus_; Hermione tenía miedo de no ser capaz de proyectar a su nutria. Tras dos minutos de angustia en los que creyeron que nadie vendría porque los mortífagos parecían haber roto finalmente las barreras protectoras de Hogwarts e intentaban entrar al castillo, apareció Ojoloco. Hermione nunca creyó que volvería a alegrarse de verlo, pero así fue. El auror empezó a lanzar hechizos y parecía que el fuego comenzaba a remitir, pero no era suficiente. Pocos minutos después, llegó Tonks. Se unió a su mentor y en menos tiempo del que creían, el Fiendfyre se extinguió por completo. Moody felicitó enormemente a su discípula justo antes de echarles la bronca a los jóvenes.

-¡Maldita sea, Potter! ¿Qué pretendían, volar el castillo? Por lo menos espere a que los del otro bando estén también dentro...

Aleccionó mientras él y el chico encabezaban el grupo para bajar al Gran Comedor y comprobar cuál era el estado de la batalla. "Lo siento, teníamos que destruir una cosa... Pero ya está" contestó el Elegido. Aprovechando que se habían quedado rezagados, Ron miró a Hermione. Tras el pánico al fuego y el miedo a una muerte próxima, decidió lanzarse. La besó. La chica estaba tan sorprendida que no supo reaccionar. Su cerebro, una vez más, estaba dividido: tenía que pasar página, la propia bruja se lo había sugerido, y cuanto antes empezara, mejor. Pero no estaba bien permitir a Ron hacerse ilusiones, estaba enamorada de otra persona. Era como serle infiel a su novia. No obstante, con el mismo pensamiento de la muerte amenazante, decidió sonreír levemente y no defraudar a su amigo. Ya le explicaría las cosas cuando todo terminara... o igual para entonces no seguían vivos y se lo ahorraba.

Al separarse y mientras Ron la cogía de la mano, la chica se dio cuenta que Tonks los había estado esperando y la miraba ligeramente sorprendida. La sabelotodo vio en sus ojos que la metamorfomaga había deducido lo de su relación con Bellatrix y no entendía bien aquel giro. Hermione se acercó a ella mientras seguían a Ojoloco y a Harry a cierta distancia y murmuró:

-Tonks, te lo puedo explicar...

-No me tienes que explicar nada, Hermione. Entiendo perfectamente que lo que tuvieras con mi tía era solo una fase, nada serio; esa mujer no está bien. Haces mucho mejor pareja con él -contestó Tonks mirándola.

Hermione entendió que su amiga esperaba una respuesta. Estaban literalmente en medio de una guerra. No era el momento de explicarle porqué una vez más se equivocaba, ni de confesarle que amaba profundamente a su malvada tía. Así que asintió y le dio las gracias.

Llegaron al Gran Comedor. Todo ahí era caos. Los mortífagos acababan de entrar. En un primer vistazo, la castaña no vio a Bellatrix por ningún sitio, aquello la tranquilizó un poco. Desenvainó su varita y se lanzó a ayudar a Ginny y a Luna que luchaban contra los hermanos Carrow. Vio como Harry salía en pos de Voldemort. Pensó en ayudarle, pero sabía que se trataba de un asunto únicamente entre los dos.

Transcurrió una hora. Ron y Hermione luchaban contra un hombre lobo que acababa de asesinar a Lavander cuando Harry volvió. Reunió a sus amigos y a Neville y Ginny que estaban junto a ellos:

-¡Escuchad, ya habrá tiempo para explicaciones! Es la serpiente, es el último, ¡hay que matar a Nagini!

El Elegido había presenciado el asesinato de Snape y recogido sus lágrimas, pero ya habría tiempo para esas revelaciones.

-¡Ron, Hermione! -los retuvo cuando el resto se habían alejado-. Yo también tengo que morir, soy el séptimo horrocrux. Voldemort me tiene que matar.

Gritos, llantos. Intentaron impedírselo. No hubo manera. Decidió salir al bosque a buscar a su verdugo. No obstante, todos los mortífagos del castillo querían ser los encargados de matar al maldito muchacho. Así que sus amigos le cubrieron las espaldas. Ron se rezagó luchando contra Walden Macnair para que sus dos compañeros pudieran seguir esquivando a la gente. No obstante, cuando ya casi habían logrado salir del castillo, Harry vislumbró la melena rubio platino de Lucius Malfoy.

-¡Tú! - gritó encolerizado mientras se lanzaba hacia el mortífago.

-¡Harry, no! - le suplicó Hermione siguiéndole.

Ambos se enzarzaron en una lucha contra el patriarca de los Malfoy. Su hijo y su mujer parecían haber desertado porque nadie acudió a respaldarle. No obstante, igualaba sin problema las fuerzas de los chicos. Harry intentó lanzarle un _crucio_ y comprobó que, efectivamente, como les había explicado su profesora, no valía con la rabia. Lucius simplemente cayó de rodillas. En cuanto se recuperó, el mortífago agarró a Hermione por el cuello y obligó a Harry a tirar la varita. Cuando estaba apunto de hacerlo, apareció Tonks.

-¡_Desmaius_! -gritó la auror.

-¡No valdrá con eso! -gritó Harry desesperado- ¡Se escapará!

-¡_Scintilla_! - gritó de nuevo la chica -Ya está, de cabeza a Azkaban.

Hermione comprobó que su tía le había enseñado bien (pese a que lo hiciese contra su voluntad). Lucius Malfoy cayó al suelo envuelto en una red invisible de chispas. En cuanto Harry se cercionó de que a cada movimiento del rubio, una barrera le impedía moverse y le causaba dolor, se dio por satisfecho. Los tres juntos, salieron del castillo. Pero antes de poder poner dirección al bosque, Rodolphus Lestrange se cruzó en su camino.

-¡Sigue, nosotras nos ocupamos! - le aseguró Tonks.

Hermione asintió con más seguridad de la que sentía. Harry partió hacia el bosque. La castaña miró a Tonks que con su varita y su ropa de combate lanzaba diferentes hechizos al mortífago. Ella puso también manos a la obra. Esperaba de verdad que se bastasen solas para inmovilizarlo... Se alegró al ver que era evidente que tras la derrota a manos de su tía, la metamorfomaga había estado practicando. Se movía con más agilidad y sus movimientos eran más precisos. Absorta en estas observaciones, no vio como Rodolphus le lanzaba un hechizo aturdidor que la lanzó dos metros por los aires.

-¡Hijo de...! -lo maldijo la auror- ¡_Sectumsempra_!

Al instante, Lestrange cayó al suelo víctima de numerosas heridas como cuchilladas que iban apareciendo por su cuerpo. Se retorció en el suelo mientras insultaba a Tonks. Hermione, que empezaba a recuperar el sentido, observó como la metamorfomaga se acercaba al mortífago y le susurraba algo. El insulto debió ser grande porque el hombre abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y empezó a farfullar. El dolor le impedía decir nada inteligible y Hermione, por su naturaleza compasiva, se apiadó.

-Tonks, eso es cruel. No podrá ir a Azkaban si...

-Tienes razón -aceptó ella- ¡_Avada kedavra_!

Rodolphus Lestrange maldijo por última vez. Murió con los ojos abiertos y un gesto grotesco en su cara. La estudiante miró a su amiga horrorizada.

-¡Hermione, esto es la guerra! No podéis atacarles con _expelliarmus_ y confiar en que no huyan y se entreguen.

La chica aceptó con dolor que Tonks igual tenía razón. Emprendieron el camino de nuevo cuando de repente, se oyó la voz de Voldemort. Harry estaba muerto. Los supervivientes de ambos bandos salieron al terreno exterior del castillo hacia el Bosque Prohibido. Vieron como Hagrid entre lágrimas llevaba al chico en sus brazos.

Hermione lo presenció todo como desde fuera de su cuerpo, a cámara rápida. Ginny lloraba. Voldemort se jactaba y exigía la gente que se rindiera. Neville, en un último arranque de coraje, desenvainó la espada de Gryffindor que se le presentó en un momento de necesidad y mató a Nagini. El último horrocrux. El Mago Tenebroso chilló enfurecido. Intentó atacar a Neville, pero alguien desvió el ataque. ¡Harry! ¡Estaba vivo! La sabelotodo entendió que Voldemort había matado al horrocrux que residía en el chico, pero su amigo había sobrevivido. Volvió a respirar, aliviada. El mundo recuperó su velocidad normal.

De forma inconsciente, se creó un círculo humano dividido entre el bien y el mal, con Harry y Voldemort en el centro como adalides de ambos bandos y separados a bastante distancia de todos los observadores. Con la varita de sauco que había sustraído del ataúd de Dumbledore, Voldemort lanzó otro _avada kedavra_. Había matado a Snape, su último dueño (fue él quien desarmó al director, ya que Draco tampoco fue capaz de eso) y la varita le obedecía sin ningún problema. Harry intentó hacer lo mismo, pero no tenía la fuerza necesaria para ejecutar la maldición.

Sospechando que el chico no podría hacerlo, Ojoloco lo apartó y lanzó también la maldición asesina. Colisionó con la del Señor Oscuro durante unos segundos. Poco le costó a la varita de sauco ganar la batalla y el veterano auror expiró. Hermione buscó a Tonks con la mirada. Sabía cuánto quería a su mentor. La expresión de la metamorfomaga no dejaba entrever nada. Simplemente miraba hipnotizada como Harry les exigía a todos que no se entrometieran. Su enemigo lanzó la maldición asesina una tercera vez. El Elegido también probó el mismo hechizo. Una vez más, su conjuro era débil. Los haces de luz verde colisionaron en el centro. Todos vieron como el rayo del Señor Oscuro ganaba terreno a cada segundo. Cuando estaba apunto de alcanzar a Harry y sin que nadie pudiera advertirlo o impedirlo, Remus Lupin se lanzó frente al cuerpo del chico para protegerlo. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a lanzar un contraataque. Lupin cayó al suelo y murió de inmediato.

Harry gritó de nuevo. Todo el mundo miraba como el chico abrazaba al que había sido su profesor favorito. Voldemort lo observaba mientras reía a carcajadas. No tenía ninguna prisa en matarlo. Aquella acumulación de cadáveres para salvar al Chico que Sobrevivió estaba resultando realmente entretenida. Era como ver un avión estrellarse, nadie podía apartar la vista. Salvo Hermione que, una vez más, preocupada porque su amiga acababa de perder también a su marido, miró a Tonks. Su hijo se había quedado sin padre. Pero no había dolor en sus ojos, solo una profunda determinación.

Nadie supo reaccionar cuando la auror se liberó de McGonagall que la tenía sujeta desde hacía varios minutos y dio un paso al frente. Corrió hacia Harry. Lo agarró del brazo con una fuerza y una mirada de ira que nunca había visto en la joven metamorfomaga.

-¡Lárgate de aquí, pequeño bebé Potter! Déjanos a los que sabemos – le espetó Tonks apartándolo de un empujón- Le prometí a ese idiota que te protegería.

Harry retrocedió inconscientemente con los ojos desorbitados. Ginny lo agarró mientras él buscaba a Hermione. Nymphadora avanzó con firmeza hasta que apenas seis metros la separaban de Lord Voldemort. Se oían gritos aislados a sus espaldas en medio del silencio asfixiante, gente exclamando que su hijo se quedaría sin padres. El Señor Tenebroso soltó una carcajada maléfica que heló la sangre de todos los supervivientes provocando que retrocedieran varios pasos.

-¡Qué optimista que una metamórfaga de sangre turbia crea que va a poder lograr lo que ni los viejos aurores, ni Dumbledore, ni el famoso Potter han logrado! - se burló él.

Tonks avanzó un metro.

-Muy bien -sentenció Voldemort alzando su varita- ¡Ven a morir, mestiza!

-Solo uno de nosotros es mestizo, Tom -respondió con calma- Y no soy yo.

En ese momento, la melena de Tonks se oscureció y cayó como una oscura cascada de rizos sobre su espalda. Su cintura se estrechó, su altura disminuyó y el abrigo de cuero negro se adaptó perfectamente a su figura. Al principio creyeron que simplemente estaba mutando como metamorfomaga. Hasta que arrojó hacia la multitud la varita que había estado usando y de su antebrazo se deslizó aquella varita curva que era casi una extensión de su cuerpo. Cuando los efectos de la poción multijugos se desvanecieron por completo, Voldemort retomó la palabra y aunque lo hizo con calma, su sonrisa de suficiencia y diversión se había esfumado.

-Mi querida Bellatrix... ¿Vas acaso a enfrentarte a tu maestro?

Como respuesta, ella lanzó un hechizo sin pronunciarlo. Sin esfuerzo alguno, él lo esquivo. Contraatacó con otro conjuro ofensivo que la bruja desvió también con facilidad. Se sucedieron los haces de luz, las explosiones, los gritos de la gente. Ambos tanteaban el terreno pero ninguno se atrevía a lanzar la ofensiva final. Sus miradas reflejaban rabia, odio, un ligero miedo... pero sobre todo respeto. Los dos sabían que se enfrentaban a un oponente que las futuras generaciones estudiarían en los libros de texto.

Hermione notó la fuerza con la que Harry la sujetaba. Todas las piezas empezaron a encajar en su mente. Tonks luchando con una destreza y una elegancia innatas, la capacidad de apagar un _fiendfyre, _el uso de la maldición paralizante en su cuñado que hacía una semana no había sido capaz de lanzar, el asesinato a sangre fría del que quiso ser su marido contra su voluntad... Pero olvidó todo aquello cuando recordó que la bruja la había visto besando a Ron. La propia Hermione le había dado a entender al no rebatirle nada que su relación había sido una fase, que consideraba que no estaba bien de la cabeza y que prefería a Ron. Iba a morir con esa idea. Hermione empezó a acompañar las lágrimas con temblores. McGonagall ayudó a Harry a sujetarla.

Mientras, Voldemort seguía intentando recuperar a la recluta perdida:

-Sería un desperdicio, mi querida Bella, con tu sangre, sería un desperdicio. ¿Quieres que la noble y antigua casa Black se extinga contigo por defender una causa tan débil?

-Voy a correr el riesgo, Tom- contestó Bellatrix con firmeza.

-No te valoran -siguió el mago-. Nadie ha sabido valorar ni alimentar tu poder como hice yo. Siempre serás para ellos la loca de las hermanas Black, tu propia familia te dio la espalda. Vuelve a mi lado, mi Bella, mi más fiel seguidora, mi mejor guerrera. Vuelve a mi lado. Ninguno de ellos cree en ti.

En su fuero interno, Bellatrix deseó estar loca de verdad para poder convencerse de que esas palabras eran mentira. Pero no pudo. Por unos segundos le tembló el pulso y no pudo evitar mirar de reojo a Hermione. Tal vez para recordar esos meses en los que creyó que alguien la cuidaría o quizá porque era lo último que deseaba ver antes de morir. La chica la miró con lágrimas en los ojos. Voldemort aprovechó ese instante de duda para pronunciar la maldición imperdonable.

-¡_Crucio_! -exclamó para sorpresa de todos.

La bruja oscura cayó de rodillas y cerró los ojos durante tres segundos. Luego nada. No chilló, no gruñó, no se retorció, no manifestó ningún dolor. Solo apretó los dientes. Y a pesar de experimentar una sensación peor que mil cuchillos al rojo vivo clavándose en su piel, se puso de pie, sacudió los hombros y el hechizo se rompió. "¿Eso es todo?" preguntó con voz burlona. Voldemort bajó la varita y sonrió casi con el orgullo de un padre.

-Nunca dejas de sorprenderme, querida. Ningún otro mortal es tan fuerte como tú. Ni uno solo de los magos que hay aquí ni de los que ha habido desde los tiempos de Merlín hubiese podido interrumpir una maldición de la varita de sauco. Solo tú, mi Bella. Podemos dominar el mundo juntos, ¿lo sabes, verdad?

La bruja intentó disimular el orgullo sin mucho éxito, no estaba acostumbrada a la falsa modestia.

-Si te soy sincera, Tom, creo que podría dominarlo yo sola.

La bruja contestó con franqueza. La determinación en su mirada demostraba que al menos uno de los dos iba a morir. Voldemort sacudió la cabeza con lástima al aceptar que Bellatrix no volvería a unirse a su causa.

-Sabes que vas a morir por una gente que ni te valora, ni te quiere. Lo sabes, ¿verdad, Bellatrix?

-Lo sé- contestó ella con sinceridad-. Así que muramos juntos, Tom. ¡_Avada kedavra_!

-¡_Avada kedavra_!

La luz verde surgió simultáneamente de las dos varitas y colisionó en el centro generando una esfera creciente de energía oscura. Voldemort gritó mientras focalizaba toda su fuerza en desplazar el hechizo hacia el lado de su antigua lugarteniente. Por su parte, la bruja oscura vio evidente que con tal cantidad de magia concentrada, solo había un final posible. Y era el que ella misma había predicho en su última sentencia. Miró a su alrededor. Los rostros aterrados de la gente, la fascinación y el miedo de los pocos mortífagos que no habían huido. No se veía semejante duelo desde que Dumbledore derrotó a Grindelwald.

-¡Alejaos de aquí! - gritó Bellatrix sin apenas girarse mientras sujetaba su varita con toda su energía, su cuerpo entero temblando del esfuerzo.

La gente no era capaz de reaccionar.

-¡Alejaos de aquí, joder! -bramó Bellatrix girándose un segundo para mirar a McGonagall – ¡No aguantaré mucho más!

La directora lo entendió y obligó a la gente a retroceder. Algunos no necesitaron más y echaron a correr hacia las ruinas del castillo. Otros buscaron un lugar lo suficiente alejado como para poder seguir mirando el morboso espectáculo sin miedo a daños colaterales. Para evitar que Hermione corriera hacia la bruja oscura, no quedó otro remedio que utilizar un hechizo inmovilizador y llevársela contra su voluntad.

Bellatrix miró una última vez en la distancia hacia donde se hallaba la chica llorando y gritando en brazos de Harry y Ron. Respiró profundamente. Haciendo acopio de la energía que le quedaba, invocó la varita de sauco. Para sorpresa de todos, la varita se escurrió entre los dedos del mago tenebroso y voló hacia ella. La lucha de los haces de luz terminó y aunque el estallido impactó al momento en el cuerpo de Voldemort, ella supo que también iba a morir. Pero con una diferencia: había vencido al Señor Oscuro, había matado a Lord Voldemort. No era la causa a la que le gustaría haber dedicado su vida, pero era la que le había tocado. Era una guerrera, lo sería hasta el final. Era el único consuelo que le quedaba.

El mago tenebroso se desgarró en un aullido inhumano y su cuerpo estalló desintegrándose en mil pedazos. Su antigua lugarteniente esbozó una sonrisa triste y pensó: "He sido la bruja más poderosa del mundo mágico". Iba a morir con su maestro a la entrada del Bosque Prohibido. Era su momento, su lugar, su destino. Antes de que la onda expansiva del hechizo la alcanzara, Bellatrix cayó al suelo, perdió la consciencia del mundo y todo se volvió negro.


	22. Chapter 22

Hermione se despertó en una habitación desconocida. Se asustó pero en cuanto intentó moverse, Harry apareció a su lado:

-¡Eh, eh! Tranquila, Mione. Estás en la enfermería.

La chica miró a su alrededor. Aquello no era la enfermería de Madame Pomfrey, parecía una sala con instrumental médico y pociones pero bastante más rudimentaria. Su amigo tenía rasguños en la cara y un vendaje en el brazo, pero nada grave. Ella estaba confundida y con un profundo dolor de cabeza, pero no notaba ninguna herida.

-Bueno... En lo que hemos podido improvisar de enfermería en estas doce horas. Ya sabes, guerra, destrucción y todo eso -explicó el moreno con una sonrisa triste- A la gente más grave la han llevado a San Mungo, pero...

-¿Qué hago yo aquí? - preguntó la chica confundida.

-Ah... -empezó Harry sintiéndose ligeramente culpable- después de lo de... Bueno, ya sabes, te dio una especie de ataque de ansiedad (no sé cómo lo llamarán en términos mágicos, pero eso es lo que fue), estabas muy nerviosa y no parabas de gritar y llorar... Así que te dieron una poción para dormir y que pudieras descansar. Pero físicamente, saliste inmaculada, ni un solo rasguño.

La chica asintió y preguntó por el otro componente del trío. Harry la miró con tristeza.

-Fred murió... Rookwood lo mató; después Aberforth lo derrotó a él y ya estará camino a Azkaban. Los Weasley necesitaban estar juntos en la Madriguera... Pero Ron me pidió que me quedara contigo para asegurarnos de que estabas bien.

-Claro, lo entiendo -contestó ella con profunda tristeza.

Todo el mundo adoraba a los gemelos. Y de forma inconsciente ambos guardaron varios minutos de silencio pensando en toda la gente querida a la que habían perdido durante la guerra. Pasado un rato entraron en la improvisada enfermería Tonks -la auténtica- y McGonagall.

-¡Hermione! -exclamó la metamorfomaga lanzándose sobre ella- ¡Qué alegría que estés bien!

La chica abrazó a su amiga con cariño. La directora le dirigió también una sonrisa maternal y le preguntó cómo se sentía. Todo bien salvo el dolor de cabeza y el profundo deseo de morirse. Decidió omitir el último síntoma. Y tras soltar a su amiga le ofreció sus condolencias.

-Tonks, siento muchísimo lo de Lupin y Ojoloco.

La chica asintió con dolor en los ojos y con su aburrido pelo marrón que mostraba su tristeza interna y le dio las gracias. Un minuto después, Hermione no pudo aguantar más:

-¿Cómo te...? -fue incapaz de terminar la pregunta.

Pero fue obvia para los cuatro, flotaba en el ambiente.

-Remus se apareció en Hogwarts en cuanto nos llegó el _patronus_ de Ojoloco advirtiéndonos. Yo avisé a mi madre para que se quedara cuidando a nuestro hijo. Mientras esperaba a que llegase...

La auror calló durante unos segundos sin saber si podía nombrar a su tía sin que a Hermione le diese otro ataque de ansiedad. Decidió no arriesgarse.

-Apareció ella. Nunca había estado en mi casa, ni conocía al pequeño Ted. Me asusté -reconoció la chica-. Intenté aturdirla y avisar a alguien pero le costó desarmarme unos diez segundos. Me inmovilizó (tuvo el detalle de dejarme sentada en el sofá) y se guardó mi varita. Mientras esperábamos a mi madre, me explicó que yo no iba a ir a la guerra porque evidentemente mi hijo acabaría huérfano. Siempre tuvo una gran fe en mis capacidades.

-¿Te...? -empezó a formular Hermione.

-No me arrancó ningún pelo, ni se bebió la poción delante de mí. No sabía lo que pretendía. Curioseó por casa y obviamente no pude seguirla. Aunque supongo que ya conseguiría muestras de sobra la noche de nuestro desastroso intento de detención... No me enteré de que me había suplantado hasta que apareció Harry, me arrinconó y empezó a preguntarme cómo nos conocimos y cuál es mi patronus.

El chico la miró avergonzado por haber tenido que asegurarse de que esta vez era ella de verdad. La metamorfomaga prosiguió su historia.

-Al poco llegó mi madre. Aunque siempre se ha dedicado a la magia curativa, es muy buena defendiéndose -aseguró con orgullo-. No obstante, ver a su hermana por primera vez en quince años cotilleando los objetos del salón como si nada la paralizó más que cualquier hechizo. Así que inmediatamente mi tía lo hizo oficial y acabamos las dos en el sofá mirándola petrificadas. Nos avisó que el encantamiento duraría unas cinco horas, lo que ella calculaba que duraría la batalla. Añadió como si nada que ella probablemente moriría pero que intentaría salvar mi varita. Y se largó sin decir adiós. Cumplió su promesa...

Tonks murmuró la última parte acariciando su recuperada varita que Harry había recogido cuando Bellatrix la lanzó hacia la multitud. Hermione asintió despacio. Entendía que igual no querían hablar, que habían pasado por mucho y perdido a mucha gente. Pero le daba igual. Ella también había perdido a la persona que más quería, lo entendiera el mundo o no. Así que siguió preguntando:

-¿Cómo es posible que la varita de sauco le respondiera a ella?

-Porque al ser capaz de romper la maldición _Cruciatus _que le lanzó Voldemort, la lealtad de la varita cambió y la reconoció como su verdadera dueña- explicó Harry.

-Es imposible combatir esa maldición. No es como_ Imperio_, es imposible... -comentó McGonagall desconcertada- Aunque todos la vimos hacerlo...

-¿Y tú cómo lo sabes, Harry? - Preguntó Hermione sospechando por la cara de su amigo que estaba ocultado algo.

-Eh... Snape me dejó la explicación en uno de sus recuerdos...

-Enseñámelo- exigió su amiga inmediatamente.

-Hermione -respondió Harry dubitativo- no creo que debas verlo...

-Quiero verlo- repitió ella levantándose de la cama -¿Vamos?

El resto se miraron y supieron que no había alternativa. Una vez en el despacho de Dumbledore, los cuatro se acercaron al pensadero con una mezcla de curiosidad y miedo de lo que pudieran ver.

Harry vertió el líquido y seleccionó el recuerdo adecuado.

La oficina del director se desvaneció. El recuerdo les llevó a las mazmorras, en un lateral del despacho de Snape repleto de toda clase de pociones y de libros. El profesor estaba sentado en un escritorio cuando alguien entró sin llamar. El corazón de Hermione se encogió al ver entrar a su antigua amante con esa elegancia y esa actitud tan suyas que la hacían poseer cualquier habitación en la que se encontrara. Era absurdo, sabía que era un recuerdo intangible, pero sintió ganas de correr hacia ella y abrazarla. Se contuvo y siguió observando.

-Pasa, Bellatrix, por favor- comentó Snape con ironía sin levantar la vista de los exámenes que estaba corrigiendo.

La bruja no respondió. En lugar de acercarse a la mesa, empezó a examinar los diferentes estantes de pociones extrayendo aquellas que le resultaban interesantes.

-Deja eso, Bella, no se toca lo que no es tuyo- la reprendió obteniendo un bufido por parte de ella- ¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita?

Bellatrix dedicó unos segundos más a observar las pociones hasta que finalmente se sentó en la silla frente al profesor de pociones.

-Creo que podría vencer a... nuestro Señor en un duelo- dijo ella con seriedad- pero necesito que me ayudes.

-Claro que sí, yo lo aturdo y tú lo matas, ¿te parece bien? - respondió con sorna.

Al ver la gravedad en el rostro de la ex mortífaga, Snape reculó:

-Bella, sin duda eres una de las brujas más poderosas...

-La más poderosa -corrigió ella.

-La más poderosa del mundo mágico y la mejor duelista -concedió Snape para poder avanzar- Pero incluso aunque pudieras derrotarle en un duelo justo, será imposible hacerlo cuando posea la varita de sauco. Y nada se interpondrá en su camino para conseguirla.

-Creo que puedo ganarme la lealtad de la varita -respondió Bellatrix ante un incrédulo Snape-. He estado investigando. Sabemos que la manera de quitarle la varita a un mago y que responda ante el nuevo dueño es desarmarlo o vencerlo en un duelo...

-Lo que paradójicamente no puedes hacer con la varita de sauco porque es invencible -la interrumpió el profesor.

La bruja le miró con rabia por la interrupción.

-Mis disculpas. Sigue, por favor.

-Las varitas no reaccionan exactamente ante la derrota o el acto en sí de ser desarmado, lo hacen al sentir que el hechizo se ha roto, se doblegan ante una magia más poderosa que ha cortado su propia fuente de poder.

Snape asintió interesado.

-No sería factible con hechizos de los que te puedas defender porque esa magia es débil, pero sí con las imperdonables. Si por ejemplo tú me lanzaras la maldición _Imperio _y yo me resistiera (cosa que evidentemente sucedería) -Snape puso los ojos en blanco ante la arrogancia- es muy probable que tu varita pasase a serme leal a mí al sentir que he sido capaz de quebrar su magia.

El maestro de pociones la miró sorprendido. Era brillante. El planteamiento era brillante. Y Bellatrix lo era más. Sin embargo, no acertaba a ver la aplicación práctica.

-Sin duda la idea es fascinante, Bella, y hasta considero posible que llegase a funcionar. No obstante, no veo por qué el Señor Tenebroso iba a usar la maldición _Imperio_ en ti. Te considera su más leal servidora, seguro que piensa que ese hechizo jamás ha sido necesario contigo. Con suerte, te lanzará la maldición asesina y sinceramente, veo muy pocas posibilidades de que puedas romper ese maleficio.

-No eran esas dos en la que estaba pensando.

Snape palideció en cuanto lo comprendió. Habiendo servido a las órdenes de Voldemort, la tortura era algo bastante frecuente y semejante dolor nunca se olvidaba.

-No creo que sea difícil que use mi maldición favorita contra mí, si sospecha que me está perdiendo, lo hará. Y creo que si practico, podría interrumpirla. -Dijo ella sin ninguna emoción en su voz. -Quiero practicar contigo.

-¿Quieres que yo...?

-Sí.

-Escucha, Bella: estoy seguro que habrá cientos de voluntarios en ambos bandos de esta guerra deseando usar en ti la maldición _Cruciatus_. Elige a uno que no sea yo.

-Tienes que ser tú, Severus. Eres el único que comparte está situación tan... maravillosa -dijo ella con sorna enseñándole la marca tenebrosa en su antebrazo.

Snape comprendió que tenía razón. Y que era Bellatrix Black: no iba a cambiar de idea. Sin embargo, eso no disminuyó en absoluto el sudor frío que recorría su espalda. Bellatrix se puso de pie y le conminó a hacer lo mismo: "Cuanto antes empecemos, antes acabaremos".

En el plano real, Hermione temblaba abrazada a Tonks. McGonagall se tapaba la boca preveyendo el sufrimiento. Harry sabía lo que venía después.

Snape se puso en pie. Desenfundó su varita y apuntó hacía su compañera que asintió con la cabeza con seguridad. Respiró profundamente.

-_Crucio_.

No sucedió nada.

-_Crucio_.

Nada.

-Vamos, Sevy -canturreó ella buscando provocarle- eres más débil que mis alumnos de primero. ¿Tanto te gusto que no puedes ni hacerme un poquito de daño?

-_Crucio_.

La luz roja salió de su varita pero Bellatrix apenas se tambaleó. Sin embargo, sonrió: iban por buen camino. Y ella era muy buena provocando.

-Lily Potter estaría celosa- siguió ella con su irritante voz de bebé-, aunque hasta ella entendería que la olvidaras por alguien que está mucho más buena...

-¡_Crucio_!

La luz roja alcanzó a Bellatrix en el pecho y cayó al suelo inmediatamente. Profirió un gruñido ronco y al rato, se levantó.

-Vamos avanzando -felicitó al paralizado Snape- pero tendrás que hacerlo mejor. Esa última habría destrozado a Longbottom, pero tendrás que hacerlo mejor si quieres hacerme daño a mí.

Hermione tenía la cabeza enterrada en lágrimas en el hombro de Tonks.

Hubo dos intentos más en los que el profesor de pociones pudo lanzar la maldición con todo su poder. Bellatrix no gritó, aguantó el dolor pero no pudo frenarlo. Cuando se levantó por tercera vez temblando, Snape bajó su varita.

-Se acabó.

-No, ¡no! ¡Otra vez! -exigió Bellatrix con voz temblorosa.

-Si seguimos, puedes sufrir daños irreversibles.

-¿Qué, cuáles? -preguntó ella con una sonrisa maliciosa- ¿Locura? ¿Yo? ¡Naah! Eso es imposible.

Snape contuvo una ligera sonrisa y se mantuvo firme:

-No, Bella, no voy a hacerlo más hoy.

-¿Entonces seguimos otro día? Si no me buscaré a otro que lo haga mejor que tú- susurró ella con tono seductor.

Sabiendo que era una batalla perdida, el profesor aceptó. Sujetó a Bella por los hombros y la ayudó a sentarse en su sillón. Le costaba moverse, le temblaba el cuerpo, estaba completamente pálida y empapada en sudor. Snape nunca había visto a alguien con tanta fuerza. Había presenciado muchas torturas y nada parecido al aguante que tenía la bruja oscura. Se acercó a un estante y sacó un tubo con un líquido morado. "Bebe esto", le ordenó sujetándole las manos para que no se le cayera. Bellatrix se lo bebió sin preguntar.

-Ayuda a paliar los dolores de esa maldición concreta. Aunque solo si lo ingieres inmediatamente.

-No sabía que eso existiera- comentó ella hablando con esfuerzo.

-Lo inventé yo. Por... necesidad, ya sabes. Nuestro Señor tiene días malos.

Bellatrix forzó una sonrisa ante el que era el eufemismo del siglo. Seguía sentada en el sillón con los ojos cerrados, las uñas clavadas en los reposabrazos, las piernas dobladas sobre el asiento y su falda cayendo casi hasta el suelo. Snape no podía dejar de mirarla. Si alguien podía vencer a Voldemort, era ella. ¿Pero cuánto tiempo llevaba sufriendo castigos físicos para que el dolor fuera tan intrínseco a ella? Cuando pasaron unos minutos más de silencio, no pudo aguantar más y le preguntó en voz baja:

-¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no gritas al recibir la maldición _Cruciatus_?

-Nueve -Susurró ella sin abrir los ojos.

-¿Nueve años? -preguntó él horrorizado.

-Desde los nueve años -corrigió ella.

Abrió los ojos y le miró profundamente. Supo que decía la verdad. El profesor se giró simulando revisar la estantería de pociones para enjuagarse con el dorso de la mano la lagrima que pugnaba por escapar de sus ojos. La bruja volvió a cerrar los párpados dándole así más privacidad. A los pocos minutos se levantó y se acercó a su colega para despedirse.

-¿Nos vemos mañana entonces?

-Ni en broma. Una vez por semana -sentenció él.

-Tres -rebatió ella.

-Dos.

-Vaaale...-concedió Bellatrix de mala gana- ¡Qué bonito! ¡Nunca pensé que tú y yo acabaríamos saliendo juntos como dos enamorados! -se rió ella mientras se giraba para irse.

-Oh, creo que tú sí sales con alguien y no soy yo el afortunado -replicó él maliciosamente.

-No sé de qué me hablas -respondió con frialdad agarrando el pomo de la puerta para marcharse.

-¿De cierta sabelotodo a la que le doblas la edad y que podría meterse en muchos problemas si se difunde lo que sea que tengáis?

Bellatrix giró en seco. Con una velocidad animal, su varita que hasta entonces había permanecido oculta, se hundía en el cuello de Snape. Él se asustó durante un segundo, no tanto por la amenaza de la varita sino por la locura y la oscuridad que inundaban los ojos casi negros de la ex mortífaga.

-Si algo, cualquier cosa (y en "cualquier cosa" incluyo que saque menos de una Matrícula en pociones) le pasa a esa chica -amenazó ella con esa voz suave que daba mucho más miedo que cuando gritaba-, te prometo que sentirás de forma plena y reiterada cómo funciona de verdad la maldición _Cruciatus_.

Snape no dudó que cumpliría su palabra.

-Tranquila, Bellatrix, sabes que yo nunca diría nada- intentó calmarla.

La varita curvada seguía clavada en su cuello. Snape con movimientos lentos y con el cuidado con el que te enfrentas a una fiera salvaje, le puso las manos en los hombros apretando con cariño y la miró a los ojos para que viera que decía la verdad.

-Bella, no le pasará nada, ¿vale? Estoy de tu parte, siempre lo he estado, lo sabes. Llevamos toda la vida juntos en esta situación tan... maravillosa -dijo él repitiendo sus palabras previas.

La slytherin pareció meditarlo mientras intentaba apaciguar la rabia con todas sus fuerzas."Está bien", susurró Bellatrix al rato de mirarlo. Bajó despacio su varita e intentó calmarse sin resultados visibles. En un gesto casi inconsciente, Snape la rodeó con sus brazos y la abrazó suavemente.

Esa parte del recuerdo terminaba ahí. Se sucedieron otros similares con cierta rapidez. Más prácticas en las que Bellatrix cada vez aguantaba más. Volvieron a parar en un recuerdo localizado en la que parecía otra de aquellas sesiones, pero esta vez era una conversación:

-Severus, tengo que pedirte algo...

El profesor la miró con intriga.

-El Señor Oscuro le ha encargado a Draco que mate a Dumbledore, si no, matará a sus padres. Sé que no podrá hacerlo. Me ha pedido que le proteja... -confesó ella con un tono que denotaba profundo agotamiento.

-¿Después de todos estos años tu hermana ha tenido la desfachatez de pedirte ayuda en semejante causa suicida?

Bellatrix asintió, parecía completamente derrotada por las circunstancias.

-Pero ha sido más sutil, le ha sugerido a él que me lo pida. No sé qué hacer, porque...

-Bella -dijo Snape sujetándole la barbilla con cariño para que le mirara-. Yo lo haré, te lo prometo. Si Draco no puede hacerlo, yo mataré a Dumbledore. Además... Bueno, digamos que no creo que el director ponga muchas objeciones.

Bellatrix lo miró sorprendida, pero sabía que era mejor no hacer preguntas. Tampoco deseaba saber nada más. Asintió.

-Gracias, Sev -susurró realmente aliviada.

-Te he prometido que lo haré y así será. Pero conociéndote me extraña que no quieras tener tú semejante privilegio... Pensé que para ti sería un placer matar a Albus.

-Lo sería -respondió ella de inmediato-, lo haría encantada ahora mismo. Pero no puedo. Sé que me supondría unas consecuencias que me llevarían a Azkaban o a la tumba... y no puedo irme todavía. Le prometí a Sirius que si a él le pasaba algo protegería al inútil de Potter -añadió ella en un susurro.

Snape resopló al oír el nombre del alumno.

-Si tienes que proteger al arrogante de Potter es evidente que morirás -dijo con tono sacástico pero también sincero.

Ella le miró a los ojos y murmuró:

-Creo que los dos vamos a morir, Sev. Tú y yo.

El hombre asintió y cambió de tema.

-¿Por qué se lo prometiste? - preguntó con curiosidad -Nunca os llevasteis bien.

-¿No es evidente? -contestó ella como si fuera una obviedad- Porque hay un momento en la vida de todo mago o bruja en que decide utilizarme para algo. Y porque soy una completa imbécil.

El maestro de pociones se rió y la estrechó entre sus brazos.

El recuerdo se esfumó. Siguieron las practicas de la maldición _Cruciatus._ A las tres semanas, tras caer al suelo, la bruja fue capaz de cortar el hechizo por primera vez y la varita de Snape voló hacia ella.

-¡Bien! -exclamó ella levantándose y dando un salto de júbilo mientras Snape la miraba y sonreía- Vamos por buen camino. Otra vez.

La sonrisa de Snape se evaporó.

-¿Qué? Ya hemos comprobado que tu teoría es cierta y que puedes hacerlo...

-Y eso está muy bien, Sev. Pero no te ofendas: ser capaz de derrotaros a ti y a tu varita está bastante lejos de poder hacerlo con el Señor Oscuro y la varita de sauco. Así que otra vez.

El recuerdo terminó y el pensadero se apago finalmente.

El silencio fue largo. Hermione lloraba por los recuerdos y por la tensión acumulada durante tantos meses. Tonks, que había dedicado las últimas horas a verter todas las lágrimas existentes por su marido, simplemente abrazaba a la chica preguntándose en qué mundo vivían. La sabelotodo entendió por fin porqué durante los últimos meses su novia siempre parecía enferma, demacrada y temblorosa. Harry miraba incómodo el despacho de Dumbledore (McGonagall se había negado a cambiar nada). Y la directora se preguntaba cómo iban a seguir después de aquella guerra, ¿cómo podían volver a la normalidad como si nada hubiese sucedido? ¿Qué más daba que se acabara de enterar de que posiblemente una profesora estaba liada con una alumna si habían perdido tanto? Cada uno había buscado el consuelo donde había podido.

Al rato, Hermione pronunció la frase que todos temían:

-Quiero verla.

La joven sabía que ver el cuerpo sin vida de la única persona a la que había querido de verdad iba a ser el trago más duro de su vida. Pero lo necesitaba. Necesitaba pedirle perdón y repetirle que la quería aunque fuese demasiado tarde. Tonks, Harry y McGonagall se miraron entre sí intercambiando miradas de duda.

-Hermione... -empezó Harry con voz insegura.

-Me da igual cómo esté, quiero despedirme -repitió secándose las lágrimas.

McGonagall entendió que siendo la más adulta del lugar (probablemente la única conociendo a Tonks...), debía tomar la palabra. Aunque no sabía cómo explicárselo.

-Bellatrix sobrevivió a la explosión pero está muy grave. La ingresaron anoche en San Mungo, inconsciente, con quemaduras graves y apenas respira. Los sanadores están haciendo todo lo que pueden, pero lo más probable es que no sobreviva y...

-¿¡Y qué hacemos aquí?! -exclamó la chica yendo hacia la puerta sin tener claro qué sentía.

-Nadie puede verla, Mione, su estado es crítico -explicó Harry- cualquier mínimo cambio en su entorno podría ser fatal...

-Pero no te preocupes, mi madre y la señora Malfoy no se moverán del hospital, ¿vale? -la tranquilizó la metamorfomaga- De hecho, Narcissa prácticamente ha vaciado toda la planta y ha explicado muy amablemente que le traen sin cuidado el resto de pacientes, que más les vale salvar a su hermana.

Hermione comprendió muy bien el sentimiento de culpabilidad que había llevado a Narcissa a adoptar esa actitud sobreprotectora, pero no iba a quejarse, estaba agradecida de que al final sus hermanas estuviesen con ella.

-Pero quiero verla... -repitió la chica en voz baja volviendo a llorar.


	23. Chapter 23

Costó mucho hacer entrar en razón a Hermione para que no saliese corriendo a San Mungo donde no podía ayudar de ninguna manera. Los dos miembros del trío dorado eran los únicos que se habían quedado en el castillo a pesar de que les habían adelantado las vacaciones de verano. Harry no tenía claro a dónde ir, ni cuál era le siguiente paso. La sabelotodo no se veía capaz de empezar ni la búsqueda de sus padres ni ninguna otra cosa. Por suerte, la torre de Gryffindor había sobrevivido y podían incluso conservar sus propias habitaciones. McGonagall trató de involucrarlos en la reconstrucción de Hogwarts para que tuvieran algo con lo que entretenerse. Les explicó que el siguiente curso no comenzaría en septiembre sino en enero, para que diera tiempo a repararlo todo. El chico participó encantado, la sabelotodo lo intentó pero le costaba ejecutar hasta los hechizos más simples. No obstante, hizo compañía a Harry mientras él llenaba los vacíos que su desmayo tras la batalla le había causado.

Fue la propia directora la primera que corrió hacía Bellatrix en cuanto Voldemort murió. A su lado descansaban los restos de la varita de sauco y la suya propia hechas pedazos tras la explosión. McGonagall y Aberforth se encargaron de llevarla al hospital. Avisaron a Narcissa Malfoy que acudió de inmediato. Al parecer, la pequeña de las hermanas Black se había separado de su marido un par de meses atrás cuando por su culpa, Draco se convirtió en mortífago. El chico quiso seguir los pasos de su padre, pero cuando se vio incapaz de matar al director, se dio cuenta de que quien siempre le había apoyado y guiado era su madre. Así que ninguno de los dos participó en la batalla. Ambos estaban pendientes de juicio. Respecto a su marido, habían tenido que levitarlo hasta una celda del Ministerio donde le mantenían vivo de forma dudosa con diversas pociones, ya que la única que podía retirarle la inmovilización era Bellatrix. Si ella moría, supondría también su sentencia de muerte. Ni su mujer ni su hijo habían querido saber nada de él. Los aurores estaban organizando búsquedas para atrapar a los mortífagos que habían huido tras la derrota de su líder.

Para Hermione era evidente que Harry también se hallaba afectado por el estado de Bellatrix. Enterarse de que la duelista le había prometido a su padrino que lo protegería había cambiado radicalmente su forma de verla. Además, gracias a ella habían detenido al asesino de Sirius. Su admiración era inmensa, su gratitud también. Le contó que en cuanto él y Ron se aseguraron de dejarla durmiendo en la improvisada enfermería del castillo, acudió al hospital. Presenció el reencuentro entre Andrómeda y Narcissa tras quince años sin verse. Al principio resultó extremadamente tenso. Pero les costó poco abrazarse llorando y compartir el arrepentimiento por no haber cuidado nunca a su hermana mayor. Siempre la consideraron la más fuerte e independiente y tenían miedo de su carácter y sus cambios de humor. Sus hijos sin embargo no se entendieron tan rápido. A pesar de que tanto Draco como Nymphadora compartían una deuda de vida con su tía, eran demasiado diferentes como para llevarse bien.

El hecho de que su familia estuviera con ella hizo que la chica se sintiera mejor. Sabía que a ojos de esa gente, ella no pintaría nada ahí. Su cerebro racional le indicó que no era buena idea ir a llorar a San Mungo delante de varias personas que no entenderían porqué le afectaba tanto el estado de su profesora. Además, ni siquiera podía recibir visitas. Mientras contemplaba como Harry y diversos profesores reconstruían el castillo se repetía esas ideas.

Se repetía esas ideas para intentar desterrar otras. Había un pensamiento obsesivo que siempre lograba abrirse camino: "Aunque despierte, no querrá verte". No era su profesora, ni su amiga, ni su novia. La última interacción que habían tenido juntas fue la noche del enfrentamiento con los aurores durante la que Hermione no quiso ir con ella. Después, el incidente con la falsa Tonks que la vio besando a Ron... Pero lo peor era aquel diálogo en plena guerra que todo el mundo había escuchado. Cuando Bellatrix y su maestro habían pronunciado sus últimas palabras. A nadie se le escapó que la bruja oscura murió -o casi- sintiéndose sola, sin nadie que se preocupara por ella y creyendo firmemente que nunca nadie la había querido. Hermione esperaba que hubiese resultado más sutil aquella invitación: "Muramos juntos, Tom". La chica sentía -y temía- que aquello más que una forma de hablar, había sido un deseo. Morir junto al primer hombre que amó y que la convirtió en lo que era. La estudiante se desquiciaba cada vez que recordaba que la persona más cercana -en todos los sentidos- a la duelista durante aquellas últimas semanas había sido Voldemort. Quizá Snape también... Pero tampoco había sobrevivido. "Una guerrera sabe cuándo ha terminado su tiempo. No le queda nada por lo que luchar...", siseaba la voz cruel de su cerebro. Pero ahora tenía a su familia, a Hermione si la perdonaba e incluso a Harry... "Dudo que eso signifique ya nada para ella", repuso la misma voz.

Tonks les mandaba una lechuza cada día contándoles cómo iban las cosas por el hospital. No había novedades. Poco a poco, Bellatrix se iba recuperando físicamente, pero seguía inconsciente. Cuando transcurrió una semana, decidieron visitar la Madriguera para ver cómo estaba la familia Weasley. La matriarca lo agradeció mucho, los invitó a comer y les recordó que siempre serían bienvenidos a su casa. Hasta ahí todo iba bien. Hasta que Ron le pidió a Hermione dar un paseo a solas y ella aceptó. Antes de que la chica pudiera pronunciar una palabra, los labios de Ron estaban pegados a los suyos. Esta vez lo apartó con rapidez. Intentó explicárselo con tacto.

-Ron, te quiero muchísimo pero como a un hermano, como a Harry. No te veo de esa forma...

-¡Pero si me besaste justo antes de la guerra! - protestó él.

-Lo siento de verdad. Fue fruto de los nervios, la posibilidad del morir, el miedo... No quise rechazarte y hacerte más daño.

-¡No seas tonta, Mione! -replicó él cada vez más nervioso- Todo el mundo ha sabido siempre que acabaríamos juntos y ahora por fin, sin guerra ni nada, ¡podemos ser lo que queramos!

-Ya te he dicho que no te veo de esa forma, Ron... -dijo ella agobiada- Siempre estaré a tu lado y te apoyaré, pero no así.

-¿¡Me vas a dejar pocos días después de enterrar a mi hermano!?

Aquello fue un golpe bajo. La chica hubiese llorado si no llevase tantos días haciéndolo, no quedaban lágrimas para el egoísmo de Ron y que utilizara el recuerdo de Fred era aún peor.

-Siento en el alma lo de Fred, le tenía muchísimo cariño y siempre estará con nosotros. Pero eso no tiene nada que ver con lo nuestro. No puedo dejarte porque nunca hemos estado juntos. Ron, no te quiero así.

-¡Eso es porque no hemos tenido tiempo! -gritó él- ¡Ya verás como estando juntos te das cuenta de que sí que me quieres!

-¡No, Ron! -gritó ella enfadada por la falta de comprensión- ¡Eso no va a pasar, no puedo quererte, siempre querré a...!

Dejó la frase sin acabar al darse cuenta del error. Los nervios y la rabia sacaban lo peor de ella. No esperaba volver a sentir esas emociones ahora que la guerra había terminado.

-¡¿A quién?! - preguntó él iracundo.

Hermione empezó a asustarse, se aseguró sutilmente de tener la varita a mano y maldijo su decisión de aceptar aquel paseo en soledad. Se separó un poco de él y no contestó. El pelirrojo no era muy rápido mentalmente, pero tampoco estúpido del todo. Recordaba contra quién había tenido que competir por la atención de la chica meses antes.

-¿¡Es por la maldita mortífaga suicida!? ¡Estás enamorada de una mujer que está prácticamente muerta! ¡El amor de su vida es Voldemort! ¿¡Estás enferma o qué!?

En aquel momento, Harry y Ginny llegaron corriendo, alertados por los gritos. En cuanto el moreno vio a su amiga llorando, no le costó mucho imaginar lo que había pasado.

-¿Qué le has hecho, Ronald? - preguntó Ginny en tono acusatorio.

-¡Qué! ¡Encima os ponéis de su parte!

Varios gritos y exabruptos después, Hermione le suplicó a Harry que pararan de discutir y volvieran al castillo. Se aparecieron juntos en el límite del terreno y caminaron despacio en silencio, sin soltar sus manos. Ambos tenían la necesidad de sentir que no estaban completamente solos, que tenían a alguien con quien dar aquellos pasos que a saber a dónde les llevarían. Era tan desagradable, tan extraña... aquella sensación de haber perdido lo que nunca has tenido. Sabía que si alguien la entendía era Harry, quien cuando por fin iba a tener una familia y a vivir con Sirius, lo perdió también. Tenían suerte de contar el uno con el otro.

Cuando llegaron al castillo divisaron a Tonks ayudando a la directora en el Gran Comedor. La chica intentaba ocuparse con mil cosas diferentes para distraerse del pensamiento de que su hijo crecería sin su padre. En cuando los vio, se acercó a ellos. Una vez más, no sabía cómo comunicar las noticias, ni si quiera estaba segura de si eran buenas o malas. En cuanto los gryffindor vieron su expresión, supieron que había novedades.

-¡Hola, chicos! Le estaba diciendo a...

-¿Se ha despertado? - preguntó Hermione entre el miedo y la ilusión, incapaz de aguantar ningún preámbulo.

-Sí -respondió.

Pero antes de que la chica pudiese hacerse ilusiones y respondiendo a su pregunta antes de que la formulara añadió:

-Pero no quiere ver a nadie, ni a sus hermanas (lo que no supone un obstáculo para ellas, menudas son...).

-Ah... Ya... Claro, es normal... -musitó la gryffindor intentando ocultar su tristeza.

-¿Pero está bien? ¿Está fuera de peligro? - preguntó el chico.

-Los sanadores no lo saben y eso que han hecho venir a los mejores de Europa. Está consciente y su memoria parece intacta. Físicamente han curado hasta la última quemadura; no dudo que Narcissa los ha extorsionado, sabe que su hermana preferiría estar muerta que renunciar a su gloriosa belleza -ironizó Tonks-. Pero sufre desmayos, se siente profundamente cansada a pesar de llevar días durmiendo, no puede hacer ni los movimientos más sencillos y no sé... Yo casi no la conozco y es evidente que ha pasado por mucho y todo eso, pero no parece la misma. Es como sí... No sé, como si no tuviera ganas de seguir...

Los chicos asintieron asimilando la información.

-¿Y no ha preguntado por nadie? -insistió Hermione con timidez.

-Sí -suspiró la metamorfomaga- Por Snape.

-¿Y se lo habéis dicho? - preguntó Harry.

-Mi madre se lo contó todo. Y la verdad es que se lo tomó bastante bien... Sonrió y dijo que "al menos él sí que ha cumplido".

Hubo un silencio mientras los chicos le daban vueltas a esas últimas palabras y recordaban las imágenes del pensadero cuando ambos profesores creían que iban a morir durante la guerra. Al rato, el chico decidió hacer la pregunta que sabía que su amiga no sería capaz.

-Sé que no quiere ver a nadie y lo respeto, pero ¿no podríamos saludarla aunque fuese un minuto? Quiero darle las gracias... -confesó el chico.

Dio la impresión de que Tonks esperaba la pregunta y ya había planeado la respuesta.

-Podemos esperar un par de días, a ver si se estabiliza y se siente mejor y venir entonces, si os parece bien. Se acaba de despertar y bueno... su carácter es el mismo de siempre. Y el repentino acoso de sus hermanas tampoco ayuda a que se tranquilice...

-Por supuesto, avísanos con una lechuza e iremos cuando tú nos digas -aceptó el chico de inmediato.

La metamorfomaga asintió, les dio las gracias por su comprensión y les animó a ayudar con las obras del Gran Comedor.

Los siguientes días pasaron más deprisa de lo que Hermione había pensado. Si Bellatrix no quería verla, no sería capaz de entrar. Y era evidente que no querría. Sabía que esa iba a ser la situación si la duelista despertaba y que se merecía su rechazo, pero eso no lo hacía menos duro. Había confiado en la idea de que cuando la muerte te mira, tus prioridades cambian y tus problemas previos pierden importancia. Creyó que igual la duelista ansiaba olvidar el pasado y la perdonaba sin más. Pero se dio cuenta de que eso era solo para quienes temían el final. La bruja oscura llevaba toda su vida danzando con la muerte y se había abrazado a ella durante aquel último baile. Aquella experiencia no habría alterado sus sentimientos en absoluto.

Harry intentó animar a su amiga dentro de lo posible y corrió a buscarla en cuanto al tercer día llegó la lechuza de Tonks. Les informaba de que mejoraba despacio y seguía sin querer visitas, pero que si les apetecía, acudieran esa tarde. Le contestaron que ahí estarían.

Cuando llegó la hora acordada, salieron del castillo. Se cogieron de la mano y se aparecieron en los viejos almacenes Purge y Dowse S.A., donde se hallaba oculto San Mungo. La bruja de la recepción les indicó que subieran a la cuarta planta: "Daños provocados por hechizos". Así lo hicieron. En cuanto se abrió el ascensor, Tonks salió a recibirles. Les explicó que solo podían entrar a la habitación de Bellatrix de uno en uno y que en ese momento estaba Draco. Se despidió de ellos pues tenía que volver para cuidar a su hijo.

En la sala de espera estaban Andrómeda y Narcissa. También había un par de aurores vigilando. Los chicos tragaron saliva al ver una vez más la semejanza de la madre de Tonks con su hermana mayor. La diferencia más notable estribaba en que su cabello era más claro y corto y sus ojos reflejaban más bondad y cordura. Los saludó enseguida pues los conocía por algunas misiones de la Orden y por las historias de su hija. La hermana rubia, sin embargo, les dedicó una sola mirada y un casi imperceptible movimiento de cabeza. Una cosa es que hubiese rechazado a Voldemort por miedo y otra muy diferente que fuese a dirigirles la palabra al maldito Potter y a su amiga sangre sucia. Parecía la dueña y señora del lugar con su elegante porte aristocrático, ni siquiera su hermana la igualaba. Hermione no necesitó más para sentirse profundamente incómoda y fuera de sitio. ¿En qué momento había pensado que era buena idea? Quería ver a Bellatrix, sí, pero dudaba que ella quisiese verla y sentía que ahí no pintaba nada.

Cuando salió Draco, les dirigió un saludo seco y se puso a cuchichear con su madre. Harry vio en la mirada de Hermione que su amiga se sentía incapaz de moverse, así que él entró primero. La chica se sentó en un rincón alejado de la sala. El moreno no estuvo dentro ni cinco minutos y en cuanto salió, se dirigió hacia su compañera que seguía sin mover un músculo. Antes de que pudiera preguntarle cómo estaba, el moreno le resumió su reunión:

-Está como nos había dicho Tonks. Físicamente está bien, pero no parece tener muchas ganas de nada...

Su amiga asintió.

-Le he dado las gracias y me ha dicho que soy " igual de débil que el idiota de mi padrino" -contó Harry sonriendo- Así que la he visto bastante bien.

Su amiga forzó una sonrisa. Para el chico cualquier comparación con Sirius suponía un cumplido y más si venía de alguien que tenía sus mismos ojos. "¿Quieres entrar?" le preguntó él con suavidad. Ella negó con la cabeza. No se veía con fuerzas. "De acuerdo. Podemos quedarnos aquí el rato que necesites", dijo viendo que las dos hermanas se preparaban para salir a cenar y Draco se marchaba también.

-Te lo agradezco, Harry, pero ¿te importaría si me quedo sola? Siento que...

-Por supuesto que sí -concedió él de inmediato dándole un abrazo de despedida-. Vuelvo al castillo. Si necesitas cualquier cosa, avísame.

La chica asintió y se despidieron. Su amigo se fue. Andrómeda se despidió de ella y se marchó con Narcissa. Al poco, Draco se puso el abrigo y se acercó al ascensor. Entonces, se detuvo junto a Hermione y le comunicó en tono neutro: "Mi tía quería verte". La castaña le miró con dudas y él añadió: "Bellatrix". La gryffindor le dio las gracias y él asintió. Le costó quince minutos extra reunir valor para entrar. Pero lo hizo.

Había visitado antes a algunos pacientes en San Mungo y estaba segura de que nadie más tenía una habitación así. Era evidente que Narcissa había logrado imponer el apellido Black y la importancia de cuidar a la bruja más poderosa del mundo mágico porque aquello no parecía en absoluto una habitación de hospital. El mobiliario era elegante, de maderas nobles y no daba la sensación de enfermedad que un lugar así solía transmitir. Había cuadros que era posible que hubiesen descolgado de los museos más importantes de la ciudad para decorar ese cuarto. La cama estaba vestida con tanta elegancia que no habría desentonado en el dormitorio del Rey Sol. Pero lo mejor era el ventanal panorámico que mostraba unas impresionantes vistas de la noche londinense. El mismo cuidado había puesto la rubia en el físico de su hermana. Bellatrix estaba completamente pálida, pocos tonos la alejaban de la muerte, y su expresión reflejaba un cansancio absoluto. No obstante, su melena brillaba y estaba mejor peinada que en cualquier otra época de su vida. Llevaba la manicura perfectamente hecha en morado oscuro. En lugar de la típica bata de hospital, su hermana le había traído un camisón negro ajustado, de manga larga que probablemente costase más que cualquier vestido de noche. Hermione pensó que muy pocas fuerzas debía tener la duelista si había permitido que Narcissa la peinara, vistiera y le pintara las uñas.

En cuanto la vio, la chica deseó con todas sus fuerzas correr hacía ella, besarla, abrazarla, tumbarse a su lado y enterrar la cara en su cuello hasta el fin de sus días. Pero era un paso demasiado precoz y se aguantó las ganas. Sobre todo porque la bruja ni siquiera la miraba. Tenía la cabeza apoyada en la almohada hacia el lado de la ventana y su mirada parecía perdida en el skyline de Londres. Hermione se acercó a la cama pero ella no se giró. Estaba tan nerviosa que se vio obligada a ocultar las manos tras la espalda para esconder sus temblores. Cuando al rato sospechó que la slytherin no iba a reaccionar, decidió empezar la conversación:

-¿Cómo estás? - preguntó sintiéndose realmente estúpida.

Durante unos minutos, nada cambió. Cuando la chica ya iba a macharse, Bellatrix giró la cabeza y la miró. Entendió a que se referían sus amigos al contar que no parecía ella. Sus ojos estaban vacíos, su mirada parecía profundamente cansada y su expresión reflejaba una absoluta carencia de emociones. Nada en ella recordaba su antigua pasión y determinación. Cuando abrió la boca, su voz sonó débil y ronca.

-No estoy muerta.

No era la respuesta que esperaba Hermione. Ahora Bellatrix la contemplaba fijamente, como si en el fondo de su mente recordase que había conocido a esa chica hacía años, en otra época lejana de la que ya no quedaba nada. La joven no sabía cómo hacer frente a esa mirada, no estaba preparada para ver cómo el amor de su vida había dejado de ser la persona a la que conoció. Intentó responder con tono alegre y simpático.

-¡Eso es bueno!

La bruja la miró y a Hermione le dio la impresión de que intentaba calibrar si le estaba tomando el pelo o no. Antes de que pudiera añadir nada, obtuvo la replica.

-Tenía que haber muerto.

Su voz sonaba lejana, como si hablase con los fantasmas de su pasado y ni siquiera fuese consciente de la estudiante situada a dos metros de ella. Observó que la bruja se acariciaba inconscientemente la inmaculada muñeca donde antaño lucía la marca tenebrosa. Eso también se había esfumado junto a Voldemort.

-Era mi lugar... -susurró de forma casi inaudible- Quería morir junto a Él. Ahora Severus tampoco está. No tengo a nadie. No debería estar aquí.

Hermione dio gracias a los últimos acontecimientos por haberla convertido en una experta en el arte de contener las lágrimas.

-Tienes a tu familia... Tus hermanas se preocupan por ti. Y Draco y Dora, y...

-¡Mi familia! -repitió en algo que pretendía ser una carcajada pero se convirtió en una tos ronca que la dejó casi sin energía- Solo he necesitado prácticamente morirme para proteger a sus críos para que se preocupen por mí... ¡Soy la chica más afortunada del mundo!

La sabelotodo no supo que responder.

-Esa gente no es mi familia, no tengo familia.

-Bueno, pero... -intentó replicar la chica que había perdido todas las fuerzas.

En ese momento, la bruja pareció darse cuenta por primera vez de que Hermione estaba en la habitación. La reconoció y habló de nuevo mirándola:

-Quería pedirte algo.

-¡Claro, lo que quieras! -replicó la gryffindor sintiendo una punzada de esperanza en el corazón.

-Necesito... -empezó la bruja cerrando los ojos y llevándose la mano al estómago que evidentemente le dolía- necesito que me devueltas el colgante.

Eso no era en absoluto lo que Hermione esperaba. Su plan de contención de lágrimas empezó a fallar. No obstante, la siguiente frase de Bellatrix provocó que la sorpresa evitara las lágrimas.

-Necesito el colgante. No sobreviviré otra vez si me mandan a Azkaban. No es ahí donde quiero morir, no les voy a dar el gusto.

-¿¡Por qué te iban a mandar a Azkaban!? - exclamó la chica atónita- ¡Salvaste al mundo mágico, hiciste lo que nadie más pudo!

-Eso es lo que les da miedo. Nunca se han fiado de mí y ahora que han comprobado que soy más poderosa que Él, no se arriesgarán a que me convierta en la nueva Dama Oscura o algo así. ¿Por qué crees que hay aurores vigilando mi habitación día y noche? Si la varita de sauco no se hubiese roto, me habrían metido a la cárcel inmediatamente, para quedarse tranquilos.

La bruja hablaba despacio, con dificultad y su tono parecía próximo a la desaparición.

-Pero... pero... -farfulló Hermione con incredulidad- Eso es una locura, están ahí para protegerte. ¡Nadie te metería en la cárcel por infiltrarte entre los mortífagos siguiendo los planes de Dumbledore! Ni por ser la bruja más poderosa, eso sería injusto.

-Ya lo hicieron una vez. Y de no ser por Tom, nunca habría salido. Umbridge sigue en el Ministerio y te aseguro que no se quedará de brazos cruzados. Ni siquiera tengo mi varita... Sé que los dementores también desaparecerán, pero el resto de horrores siguen ahí -musitó casi sin voz- Necesito el colgante.

Hermione no supo qué replicar. No era el momento de reprocharle que estaba paranoica. Lo que más miedo le daba era que la bruja pudiera tener razón. Era verdad que tras la guerra había habido una división de opiniones: los que consideraban a Bellatrix una heroína, la salvadora del mundo mágico y querían que la nombraran Ministra de Magia o algo similar; y los que pensaban que estaba loca y era peligrosa y exigían que la tuvieran controlada. La chica quería asegurarle que ella jamás permitiría que le pasara nada, pero ya se lo había prometido varias veces antes y ahí estaba, en San Mungo sin fuerzas casi ni para hablar. Así que hizo lo único posible: soltar el cierre de la cadena y extendérselo.

Bellatrix alargó una mano temblorosa, la chica se lo dio pero inmediatamente se le cayó. La bruja intentó maldecir pero tampoco tampoco le quedaba energía para hablar. Hermione se agachó, lo recogió y comprobó que seguía intacto. Se inclinó sobre la bruja y se lo colocó con sumo cuidado en el cuello. Estaba tan cerca que podía olerla, podía sentir el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo (a pesar del frío eterno que padecía) y acariciar aquella piel que tantas horas había pasado besando. Se lo abrochó y se separó. Era evidente que la bruja no quería ningún tipo de acercamiento. En cuanto entró en contacto con la piel de su dueña original, el diamante de hielo volvió a la vida. Empezó a brillar con destellos de mil colores como lo hacía antes de que Hermione perdiera su confianza. Le pareció que la bruja se relajaba un poco. Pronunció algo que la chica interpretó como un "gracias" pero no logró emitir sonido alguno.

Entendió que para Bellatrix la conversación había terminado. Hermione temblaba de los nervios. Quería decirle que todavía la quería, que nunca dejaría de hacerlo, que haría lo que fuese necesario para que la perdonase... Pero no fue capaz. No quería recibir otra mirada de odio, otro intento de carcajada burlona. Así que se despidió, le deseó que se pusiera mejor y le repitió que si necesitaba cualquier cosa contase con ella. La bruja asintió distraídamente en un gesto que pudo existir o no. La gryffindor la contempló por última vez, tan frágil, tan vulnerable y se giró para irse. Cuando ya estaba en la puerta, cogió aire, la miró de nuevo y añadió:

-Bella, yo te...

Inmediatamente la bruja la cortó. No le hizo falta pronunciar palabra. La miró a los ojos y negó con la cabeza una sola vez. La chica lo entendió y se marchó alicaída.


	24. Chapter 24

Aquella noche en su habitación de prefecta de Gryffindor, Hermione sentía que le faltaba algo. El diamante de hielo había dejado de provocar en ella la sensación de seguridad en cuanto se apagó, pero aún así representaba una parte de la bruja junto a ella. Y ya no lo tenía. Recuperó la sudadera negra con la que Bella durmió la noche que se quedó con ella. Le había costado poco encontrar un hechizo que preservara el olor en la prenda y se había convertido en su osito de peluche.

Cuando a la mañana siguiente le contó a Harry que al final habló con Bellatrix, adornó la historia un poco para que no resultara tan triste. El chico se alegró de que hubiese tenido el valor de entrar y no le hizo preguntas, sabía que era un tema extremadamente sensible. Hermione intentó involucrarse más en las reparaciones del castillo. Era definitivamente el momento de pasar página. Incluso intentó volver a estudiar para los exámenes finales, que habían sido pospuestos hasta que los alumnos volvieran a encontrarse en condiciones. Consiguió distraerse durante dos días. Al tercero volvió al hospital. Antes, habló con Nymphadora para asegurarse de que fuese a Andrómeda a quien pillase de guardia y no a Narcissa.

La sabelotodo habló con la hermana intermedia. No sabía hasta qué punto conocía los detalles de su relación con Bellatrix, pero dedujo que por sus reacciones y por lo que le hubiera contado su hija, debía hacerse una idea aproximada. No le costó mucho convencerla de que le dejara quedarse algunas horas, ya que Narcissa tenía un horario limitado: tanto ella como su hijo estaban en arresto domiciliario pendientes del juicio, solo les permitían salir unas horas al día por la situación excepcional de Bellatrix. Así que a Andrómeda le venía bien la ayuda extra. Hermione no tenía claro por qué esa necesidad de vigilar la habitación siempre. Igual era simplemente por arrepentimiento o por estar cerca si sufría una recaída. Pero también era posible que las paranoias persecutorias de la ex mortífaga fueran más reales de lo que parecían y sus hermanas lo sospecharan. O quizá solo querían tenerla tranquila. O asegurarse de que no intentase reunirse con su maestro... La estudiante no sabía qué opción le daba más miedo, pero estaba más que dispuesta a ayudarlas.

La mayoría de veces ni siquiera entraba a la habitación. Se quedaba en la sala de espera leyendo algún libro o estudiando. Sabía que la bruja prefería estar sola. En alguna ocasión entró a saludarla si tenía algún mensaje de sus hermanas o si creía que podía necesitar algo. Solía tener los ojos cerrados (lo que era muy diferente de que estuviera durmiendo) y nunca decía nada. Quería tener algún detalle con ella pero no se le ocurría nada que pudiera entretenerla. Un día, al darse cuenta del libro que había elegido para leer durante su turno, tuvo una idea. Cuando entró a darle la poción regeneradora de sangre de por la tarde, se atrevió a hablarle:

-He pensado que te gustaría saber cómo acaba la historia -dijo la chica tímidamente.

Bellatrix miró con desgana la cubierta. Era "El retrato de Dorian Gray", el libro muggle que había comenzado a leer mientras esperaba a Hermione aquella noche en su habitación. Parecía que no iba a contestar, pero al rato, lo hizo:

-No puedo leer, veo borroso y me duele la cabeza– respondió con tono lúgubre.

-Te lo puedo leer yo. ¿Dónde te quedaste?

Lo preguntó con verdadera esperanza de que la ex mortífaga le respondiera y le permitiera así quedarse con ella un rato. La bruja oscura cerró los ojos. Hermione aguantó un suspiro, era evidente que no quería.

-Dorian lleva a sus amigos al teatro para presentarles a la actriz de la que está enamorado -murmuró de forma casi inaudible.

La chica no necesitó más. Se sentó en una silla cerca de la cama (otra silla digna de un monarca, Narcissa era así con el mobiliario), buscó el capítulo en cuestión y comenzó a leer con voz clara. De vez en cuando miraba de reojo a la bruja que seguía con los ojos cerrados hecha un ovillo bajo cuatro mantas. No emitía sonido alguno pero tampoco se quejaba. Hermione lo interpretó como una buena señal. Leía despacio como una suerte de Sherezade que busca prolongar la despedida: cuanto menos leyera, más posibilidades había de que le dejase seguir al día siguiente. Avanzó un par de capítulos hasta que llegó Andrómeda.

-¿Te dejo aquí el libro y sigo mañana? -preguntó la chica esperanzada.

-Llévatelo -respondió con firmeza.

Asintió y lo guardó en su bolso. Adiós esperanza.

-Si Cissy encuentra aquí un libro muggle, te mata -añadió la bruja en un suspiro sin abrir los ojos.

Volvió a asentir más feliz (signo ciertamente estúpido puesto que la paciente seguía con los párpados cerrados). Eso significaba que podían continuar al día siguiente, ¿no?

Así fue. Algunos días, se sentaba junto a su cama y le leía mientras ella dormitaba o miraba distraída por la ventana. No hablaba una palabra, pero parecía escuchar con atención. Hermione imaginaba que habría conceptos de la historia que no entendería por no conocer el mundo muggle, pero la duelista nunca preguntó y ella no quiso ofenderla explicándole nada. Por desgracia, había días peores en los que Bellatrix no quería ver a nadie porque sentía demasiados dolores o tenía que tomarse una poción para dormir como remedio para la ansiedad o la ira. Esos días, la chica respetaba su intimidad y se quedaba en la sala de fuera, atenta por si la necesitaba. Pero la bruja oscura nunca pedía ayuda, por mucho dolor que sintiera.

Aquella tarde se enmarcaba en uno de los días malos. Hermione llegó sobre las ocho de la tarde para sustituir a Andrómeda que le comunicó que su hermana estaba muy mareada y le había tenido que dar una poción para el dolor. La joven se quedó fuera hojeando "Historia de Hogwarts", ese libro siempre la tranquilizaba. Sin embargo, en esa ocasión estaba demasiado cansada para prestar atención, llevaba días sin dormir bien por la preocupación; la angustia por no saber qué hacer con su vida era cada vez mayor. Por eso no vio a la visitante que atravesó la sala de espera como si fuese suya. No obstante, su desagradable timbre de voz agudo resultaba inconfundible. La estudiante se levantó de un salto. No tenía ni idea de qué hacía ahí Dolores Umbridge, pero esa mujer siempre traía consigo la desgracia. Intentó frenarla, le explicó que Bellatrix no estaba bien, pero no hubo manera. Le pidió al menos entrar con ella -no se fiaba un pelo- pero la mujer sapo prácticamente les ordenó a los dos aurores vigilantes que impidieran entrar a la chica.

Procuró calmarse. Se sentó y fingió volver a la lectura para que los dos hombres dejaran de acecharla. Aguzó el oído para procurar oír que diablos quería aquella arpía. Escuchó protestas ininteligibles de la ex mortífaga y alguna risa cruel por ambas partes. Al poco, notó que la vieja de rosa hablaba con tono más irritado repitiendo palabras como "Azkaban" y "tu Señor muerto". Hermione siempre había defendido el dialogo, la calma y la bondad, pero no entendía porque Fred, Sirius, Ojoloco, Dumbledore, Snape, Lupin y tantos otros habían perdido la vida y sin embargo aquella desgraciada seguía tan contenta en su puesto en el Ministerio. Cuando escuchó a Bellatrix gritarle que se largara de ahí o la mataba con sus propias manos, no aguantó más. Con un rápido movimiento de varita, petrificó a los dos aurores y entró en la habitación. Inmediatamente comprendió que la bruja oscura tenía razón: Umbridge quería aprovechar el caos en el Ministerio tras la guerra para encerrarla en Azkaban por los crímenes pasados, por haberse fugado y por varios cargos más que podían ser reales o no. Llevaba un maletín lleno de papeles acusatorios que ella misma había confeccionado.

Antes de que ninguna de las dos mujeres pudiera reaccionar, Hermione lo sintió. La rabia y el odio. El deseo de causar dolor y el ansia de disfrutar con ello. Lo sintió todo. Y en cuanto pronunció las dos palabras, la luz verde salió de su varita. Umbridge tuvo el tiempo justo para ver la mirada iracunda de Hermione y la expresión de placer en el rostro de la paciente. Luego cayó al suelo completamente muerta con el maletín fuertemente estrechado contra su pecho, como si eso fuese a bloquear la maldición asesina.

La chica volvió a experimentar de nuevo aquella sensación extracorporal, como si flotara fuera de su cuerpo y lo viera todo desde lejos. El cadáver de aquella profesora a la que tanto había odiado. La mirada de curiosidad de Bellatrix para comprobar cómo se sentía después de su primer asesinato. Su propio ser completamente paralizado. Los pensamientos se agolparon en su cerebro pisándose unos a otros. "¡Voy a ir a Azkaban! Me condenarán al beso del dementor (seguro que guardan alguno). Nunca terminaré mis estudios, decepcionaré a todos mis profesores. Nunca nadie hará nada por defender a los elfos domésticos. Mis padres jamás me recordarán, mis amigos me olvidarán. Bella jamás vendrá a visitarme a Azkaban...". Fue precisamente la voz de su antigua amante la que la sacó que aquella ensoñación.

-Abre la ventana -ordenó la bruja con toda la firmeza que su estado actual le permitía.

Con un movimiento de varita, la chica obedeció.

-Apunta a eso -continuó la ex mortífaga señalando con desprecio del cuerpo- y di _ventus mortem_.

Hermione lo intentó pero le temblaba la voz. No pasó nada.

-Repítelo. Con firmeza, con seguridad.

A pesar de lo angustioso de la situación, la voz de su profesora explicándole cómo realizar un hechizo siempre tenía el poder de tranquilizarla. Lo repitió. Y esta vez vio los resultados. Una luz oscura salió de su varita. El cuerpo que yacía en el suelo empezó a deshacerse en miles de diminutos fragmentos de colores que formaron una especie de remolino y salieron por la ventana perdiéndose en el aire de la noche londinense. El espectáculo era hermoso -o lo hubiese sido si no se tratase de un cadáver- y subyugante. Al cabo de un minuto, no existía rastro alguno. Hermione dejó de mirar con estupor y volvió a temblar de miedo. Entonces vio que su compañera también temblaba, pero de frío. Con un rápido movimiento, volvió a cerrar la ventana.

-Tienes que desmemorizar a los aurores. Borra sus últimos recuerdos y hazles creer que Umbridge ha recibido un patronus urgente avisándola de que necesitan su ayuda porque han localizado a un mortífago fugado y se ha marchado de inmediato.

Hermione se había olvidado por completo de los dos hombres petrificados en la sala de espera privada. Ahora temblaba mucho, mucho. No sabía si iba a ser capaz. Implantar recuerdos falsos resultaba bastante complejo y se necesitaba una lucidez que no tenía. Bellatrix vio la lucha en sus ojos.

-Si no puedes, déjame tu varita y diles que Umbridge los necesita aquí dentro.

-Sí puedo -aseguró la chica dándose fuerzas.

Salió del cuarto y antes de retirar la inmovilización, actuó tal y como la bruja había indicado. Al parecer sí tenía suficiente lucidez. El instante previo a que el hechizo surtiera efecto en los hombres, volvió a meterse a la habitación para que superaran el atontamiento juntos y no la relacionaran a ella con aquella sensación.

-Vendrán más... -empezó Hermione asustada viendo evidente que alguien retomaría la misión de Umbridge.

-No vendrá nadie. Por eso tenía tanta prisa en detenerme. Mañana o pasado nombrarán a Shacklebolt como nuevo Ministro de Magia y los trabajadores que actúan por su cuenta como esa desgraciada se verán obligados a acatar las normas. Te aseguro que él no me encerrará después de las veces que la han jodido conmigo... La muy idiota me ha dicho que nadie en el Ministerio sabía de su visita.

Hermione asintió.

-Bébete esto -ordenó la bruja alargándole una poción con una mano temblorosa.

La chica no preguntó. La aceptó y se la bebió. Por el sabor y el color supo que era una poción para sofocar la ansiedad. Al momento sintió un agradable calor que recorría su cuerpo y notó como los nervios remitían ligeramente. Era evidente que era una de las medicinas que debería tomar Bellatrix, pero por lo que fuese, la bruja juzgaba que ya estaba lo suficientemente calmada.

-Has podido lanzar la maldición asesina... Ni siquiera Potter pudo – murmuró al rato mirándola a los ojos.

Hermione no supo descifrar si la mirada era de curiosidad, de orgullo o de indiferencia. O de diversión porque por fin ocurría algo que alteraba su estancia hospitalaria. Pero se dio cuenta de que tenía razón. No podía resultar así de fácil librarse de un asesinato. ¿Un par de hechizos y ya estaba? Imposible, su vida nunca era así de fácil. ¿Y de cuántos cadáveres se había tenido que deshacer la bruja para tener tan claro el plan a seguir? Prefería no saberlo. Solo había una cosa que tenía clara: no se arrepentía. Y en la misma situación, volvería hacerlo.

-Por ti, Bella, he podido por ti -suspiró ella- Sé que te he fallado muchas veces, pero ya no más. Te voy a proteger como haga falta y de quien haga falta. Creo en ti, te lo prometo.

Era verdad, ahora sin atisbo de duda. Sabía que ella tampoco hubiese podido matar a Voldemort en el lugar de Harry, pero aquello era diferente. La chica sospechó que ahora la bruja sí creía en la veracidad de sus palabras; al fin y al cabo, acababa de asesinar a un alto cargo del Ministerio por salvarla. Sin embargo, seguía sin confiar en ella.

-Crees en mí ahora que es fácil -sentenció la bruja con voz neutra.

Hermione sintió una profunda tristeza que eclipsó incluso al miedo. Sabía que tenía razón, que cuando realmente había necesitado que creyera en ella, no lo había hecho. Pero ya era tarde, no podía deshacer los errores del pasado. Solo podía intentar protegerla ahora, aunque la bruja no quisiera. Decidió dejarla descansar. Le dio la poción para que pudiera dormir, se despidió y salió a la sala de espera. Justo cuando cerraba la puerta escuchó que la bruja susurraba: "Quédate". La chica dudó si aquello había sido real o producto de su desesperado cerebro. Se arriesgó y volvió a entrar. Bellatrix se había vuelto a enroscar en un ovillo y tenía los ojos cerrados. Pasó un rato de pie. ¿Pretendía que se sentase en la silla contemplándola durante toda la noche? Cierto que era muy cómoda, pero igual resultaba un poco siniestro mirar a alguien en la oscuridad durante toda la noche... ¿Quería que se metiera en la cama con ella? Lo dudaba... Dio unos pasos inciertos.

-¡Por Circe, duerme donde quieras pero estate quieta!

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que por muy débil que estuviera la bruja, su legendario mal genio seguía intacto. Se tomó literalmente aquella invitación a elegir. La cama era bastante grande. Se descalzó, se quitó la chaqueta y se metió bajo las mantas que la duelista había ido acumulando cada vez que les repetía a sus hermana que tenía frío. La bruja no se movió ni emitió ninguna queja. La gryffindor lo tomó como una buena señal. Decidió tentar a la suerte una vez más. Se acercó a su lado y pasó un brazo por su cintura. Ese simple gesto le valió para darse cuenta de que la bruja se había quedado prácticamente en los huesos. Pero seguía oliendo a ella, al fuego cuando arde. Como tampoco obtuvo quejas, la estrechó contra sí con mucha suavidad para no hacerle daño y le deseó buenas noches. La respuesta fue un gruñido.

-Te prometo que te protegeré Bella – susurró la chica en la oscuridad- ¿Confías en mí?

-No -respondió ella adormilada-, pero tengo debilidad por la gente que mata por mí.

-Lo entiendo. Haré lo que haga falta para recuperar tu confianza.

-Empieza por cerrar el pico.

Hermione no esperaba menos de su bruja gruñona favorita. Sonrió y se calló. La larga melena de Bellatrix le hacía cosquillas en la cara y su cuerpo encajaba perfectamente con el suyo. ¡Cuántos meses llevaba deseando volver a dormir así!

Aquella noche fue la primera en que se invirtieron las tornas: fue la chica la que pasó horas despierta velando el sueño de su compañera a pesar del cansancio acumulado. Entendió y presenció las secuelas que Azkaban había dejado en la bruja. Sentía los escalofríos atravesar su cuerpo. A pesar de estar dormida, se revolvía inquieta, gemía asustada y balbuceaba cosas ininteligibles. Cada vez que sucedía, Hermione le acariciaba la mejilla y le susurraba que todo iba bien y estaba a salvo. La bruja no se despertaba, pero parecía calmarse un poco. Al final, el agotamiento y lo agradable de haber vuelto a aquella situación la venció y la gryffindor también se durmió.

Pasaron cinco horas cuando la chica notó que Bellatrix se retorcía entre sus brazos intentando atraer su atención. No la dejó zafarse y volvió a hundir la cara en el hombro de la bruja.

-Te tienes que ir -advirtió la duelista.

-¡No! -protestó Hermione medio dormida.

-Cissy llegará en diez minutos.

No hizo falta más. La chica se levantó de la cama de un salto, se calzó y se puso la chaqueta. La señora Malfoy le dirigía miradas de desprecio con tan solo verla en la sala de espera; no había necesidad de conocer su reacción al verla en la cama abrazando a su hermana. Hermione se giró para despedirse, pero parecía que Bellatrix ya se había vuelto a dormir, las pociones que tomaba eran muy fuertes. La arropó bien, la besó en la frente con rapidez y le susurró que volvería al día siguiente.

Fue aquella misma mañana, cuando buscaba a Harry por el castillo para ayudarle con las tareas del día, cuando la realidad la golpeó con fuerza. Quizá era que hasta entonces la compañía largamente añorada de su ex novia le había facilitado el olvido o que la poción calmante había dejado de hacer efecto. Pero el resultado fue el mismo. Pánico, ansiedad de golpe, latidos acelerados. "He matado a una persona. Esa mujer respiraba y su corazón palpitaba. Entonces la he atacado y ha dejado de hacerlo" recapituló la chica. Entró a un aula vacía y se sentó apoyando la espalda contra la pared para intentar controlar la respiración. "Y lo peor es que deseaba hacerla sufrir... De hecho si no, el hechizo no habría funcionado", se recriminó. Todo el mundo había matado gente en esos días, aquello era la guerra. Solo que, en teoría, la guerra ya había terminado.

Tenía que contárselo a Harry. No podía contárselo a Harry. Era su mejor amigo y aquella mujer le torturó: merecía saberlo. Ya había pasado por suficiente: no merecía otra nueva carga. Pero el Ministerio se daría cuenta de que Umbridge había desaparecido, investigarían y de un modo u otro la descubrirían. No, la ex mortífaga le había asegurado que eso no pasaría. Sin cadáver no hay delito, de toda la vida; y si algo estaba claro era que cadáver ya no había. Necesitaba hablar con alguien, necesitaba que alguien la protegiera. Necesitaba a Bellatrix, pero a la de antes, a la que la abrazaba con fuerza, la llamaba "peque" y le decía que no se preocupara porque ella la protegería. La de ahora simplemente la miraba sin verla con ojos vacíos, sin emoción alguna y sin esa pasión que antes imprimía a todos sus actos. Temía que la bruja oscura hubiese sacrificado esa parte de sí misma durante la guerra, que aquella pasión hubiese muerto con Voldemort.


	25. Chapter 25

**Nota**: Muchísimas gracias a los nuevos seguidores, a los de siempre y a los que comentáis. Os adoro muy intensamente, en serio.

* * *

Hermione dedicó media hora a tranquilizarse, a asumir que era una homicida (fue importante para su serenidad determinar que fue homicidio y no asesinato) y a replantearse todas las decisiones que había tomado desde que dejó de usar pañal. Concluido el proceso y habiendo decidido que de momento no se lo iba a contar a Harry, decidió proseguir la búsqueda de su amigo. Lo encontró centrado en las reparaciones del puente de salida del castillo. En cuanto el chico la vio, corrió hacia ella.

-¡Hermione! -la llamó exaltado.

La chica, en su hipersensible estado de nervios, temió que el mundo mágico ya supiera del asesinato de la profesora sapo. La tranquilizó un poco que su amigo parecía realmente feliz, pero aquello podía ser perfectamente una confirmación de lo anterior...

-¡Tengo buenas noticias! -exclamó Harry

"¡Ay, Dios, lo sabe y voy a tener que decirle que fui yo! Acabará en Azkaban por cómplice..." pensó la chica intentando neutralizar la expresión de su rostro.

-¡Me han ofrecido trabajo!

"Vale, eres una idiota paranoica, querida" se recriminó internamente. Sacudió la cabeza para silenciar a su voz interior y se centró en lo que le estaba contando su amigo.

-¡Han elegido a Shacklebolt como nuevo Ministro de Magia y ha venido a primera hora a comunicarme personalmente que...!

"Vaya, Bellatrix no falla una... ¡Mierda, Hermione, que te centres te he dicho!". Ya se había perdido media conversación cuando se reenganchó al discurso.

-Así que nos han ofrecido a los tres empezar a trabajar como aurores de inmediato por nuestra enorme contribución a la derrota de Voldemort y sus horrocruxes. No tenemos ni que esperar a hacer los exámenes finales -siguió el moreno incapaz de moderar su entusiasmo-. Necesitan nuevas incorporaciones por las bajas en la guerra y están a tope buscando a los mortífagos fugados. ¿Quién mejor que nosotros para ayudarlos?

La chica se tomó unos segundos para procesarlo y deducir las partes que se había perdido del discurso de su amigo. Intentó emular su entusiasmo con poco éxito.

-¡Qué bien Harry! ¿A los tres? ¿A Ron y a mí también?

-¡Claro! He hablado con Ron esta mañana con polvos flu y él y yo vamos a empezar esta misma semana. Él está incluso más emocionado que yo por salvarse de los exámenes -rió el moreno-, pero no sé que te parecerá a ti... Sé que no tienes nada claro qué hacer y que igual no te emociona ser auror... ¡Pero sería genial que el trío dorado siguiese junto! No sé que haríamos sin ti, Hermione...

La joven sonrió apabullada por la nueva información. Tenía clara la respuesta, por una vez todas las voces de su cerebro gritaban lo mismo. "¡No!" exclamó la Hermione estudiante que desconfiaba de aquellos que pretendían obviar los exámenes para los que tanto había estudiado. "¡No!" secundó la Hermione que adoraba a sus amigos pero que necesitaba llevar una vida alejada de sus líos y del irascible carácter de Ron. "¡No!" chilló la Hermione que quería trabajar por la igualdad de las criaturas mágicas. "¡No!" suplicó la Hermione que había sobrevivido a una guerra, acababa de cometer su primer asesinato y no quería más de eso. "¡No!" sentenció finalmente la Hermione que amaba a una mortífaga y que había sido testigo de cómo los aurores le habían destrozado la vida.

-Harry, me encantaría trabajar con vosotros, pero yo... -empezó la chica con suavidad.

-Lo sé, todo en ti grita que no lo aceptes -sonrió su amigo-. Sé que no es el trabajo que quieres y desde luego te has ganado elegir lo que más te guste, todo el mundo mágico matará por tenerte. ¡No me culpes por intentarlo yo también!

La chica rió y se abrazaron. Le dio las gracias por entenderla y respetarla. El moreno siguió contándole sus planes con emoción mientras compartían un granizado de calabaza sentados en la hierba junto al Lago Negro. Hermione intentó ser al menos una buena oyente.

-Mañana mismo Ron y yo vamos a ir al Ministerio a que nos cuenten cómo funciona todo. Espero que Tonks se reincorpore pronto para ver otra cara conocida. Tristemente hemos perdido a los mejores aurores durante la guerra... Además, como Moody era el jefe y murió también, necesitan a alguien que pueda hacerse cargo. Shacklebolt tiene a alguien en mente pero dudo que acepte...

Por el tono en que Harry pronunció la última frase, Hermione entendió que encerraba algo que a ella le podía afectar. Así que decidió morder el anzuelo y preguntar:

-¿Quién? ¿Tonks? -cuestionó ella dándole vueltas a posibles candidatos.

Le pareció que Nymphadora, por mucho que fuese la favorita de Moody, solo tenía veinticinco años y era madre soltera. Era muy joven y tenía demasiadas cargas familiares y psicológicas para asumir tanta responsabilidad.

-No... ¡Es casi de nuestra edad! Pobre, sería una locura darle tanto trabajo. Shacklebolt quiere a... ¿Bellatrix?

Pronunció su nombre en un tono casi interrogativo, avergonzado. A la sabelotodo se le atragantó el granizado. Le costó poco imaginar que el nuevo ministro le habría pedido a Harry que tanteara a su amiga porque parecía conocer a la bruja oscura. El hombre había estado durante la batalla en el Bosque Prohibido cuando Bellatrix quiso protegerla y llevarla con ella; también estuvo presente durante la reunión de la Orden en la que Hermione defendió a la bruja a gritos. "Madre mía..." se preocupó la gryffindor "¿Cuánta gente lo sabe y hasta dónde saben? Sepan lo que sepan, ahora ya no hay prácticamente nada... Aunque me ha dejado dormir con ella... ¡Maldita sea, Hermione, vuelve!", terminó su debate mental. Vio que Harry la miraba fijamente.

-¿Por qué Shacklebolt iba a querer a una mortífaga de jefa de aurores? - preguntó con calma

-Ex mortífaga -corrigió su amigo de inmediato- y solo lo hizo para ayudar a la Orden, siempre estuvo de nuestra parte.

"¡Ja!", se rió mentalmente la chica, "Ahora resulta que estaba de nuestra parte. Cuando la metieron en Azkaban o dejaron el castillo desprotegido para perseguirla tras el asesinato de Dumbledore, la cosa no estaba tan clara". Bellatrix se había convertido a vista de todos en la persona más poderosa del mundo mágico y tras las defunciones recientes, ni un solo mago parecía poder hacerle sombra. Querían tenerla de su parte. Pretendían usar la misma estrategia que el director empleó cuando la nombró profesora: tenerla cerca para vigilarla y poder usarla para sus propios planes. Cierto que en este caso no resultaba tan cruel y suponía sin duda un trabajo más apropiado para ella (¿quién mejor para luchar contra la magia negra que alguien que la ha vivido desde la infancia?). Además, era evidente que contaban con que delatara la ubicación de sus compañeros mortífagos huidos. No era una proposición tan inmoral como la de Dumbledore, pero sí hipócrita.

-¿Te ha pedido Shacklebolt que me preguntes si veo alguna posibilidad de que ella acepte?

-Sí... -confesó el chico avergonzado- Lo siento, yo...

-Tranquilo, no es culpa tuya. Pregúntale si de verdad considera posible que la persona a la que el jefe de aurores encerró en Azkaban durante cinco años con métodos rastreros y sin ningún cargo probado acepte ocupar ese mismo puesto para gloria y honor del Ministerio -ironizó la chica- Además, no está bien... Aún no se encuentra fuera de peligro y psicológicamente... no tengo ni idea de cómo está o de si volverá a tener ganas de trabajar en algo.

Harry asintió agachando la cabeza.

-La verdad es que no sé mucho de Bellatrix y menos de su versión actual... -confesó la chica con tristeza-. Solo tengo claro que hay una constante en su vida y es el odio visceral que siente hacia los aurores. No aceptaría nunca. Y menos sabiendo que eso significa trabajar para Shacklebolt (o para cualquier otro, está harta de ser la segunda de cualquier tío).

Hermione entendía aquello tan bien... Igual que Bellatrix había sido la mejor lugarteniente de Voldemort, ella misma lo había sido de Harry. Por supuesto en condiciones totalmente diferentes, pero aquel era un mundo de hombres en el que las que más valían eran las mujeres.

-Vale, siento haber sacado el tema...

-No te preocupes. De todas formas, se lo comentaré cuando vaya a verla...

En cuanto pronunció aquellas palabras, Hermione empezó a temer la reacción de la bruja. Pero al ver el rostro de Harry animarse ante la perspectiva de que quizá su previsión fuese errónea, se dio cuenta de que no podía dar marcha atrás. Tendría que contárselo.

-Gracias, Hermione. Y ya sabes que nos seguiremos viendo a todas horas. De hecho, quería comentarte que mañana me mudaré definitivamente a Grimmauld Place, ¿querrías venirte a vivir conmigo hasta que decidas buscar a tus padres?

Aquello la pilló por sorpresa. Demasiados cambios a la vez. Primero lo del nuevo ministro, luego resulta que al día siguiente sus amigos empiezan el entrenamiento como aurores y ahora Harry se iba del castillo. ¿Y ella qué iba a hacer? No podía quedarse sola ahí; quería a McGonagall, pero tampoco tanto como para aceptar las miradas de lástima de todos los profesores por verla abandonada sin amigos. Pero mudarse con Harry sonaba raro... No le hacían falta más rumores y paparazzi haciendo fotos de el Elegido y la chica dorada y aventurando posibles romances. Por un lado le daba del todo igual lo que esa gente dijera; por otro, no quería darle material nuevo a Rita Skeeter. Harry le había contado también que el Ministerio iba a concederles una gratificación por su heroica labor en la guerra, quizá podría alquilar un apartamento en el Callejón Diagón o algo hasta aclararse...

Era cierto que aún no se había decidido a buscar a sus padres. No sabía ni por dónde empezar, ni tenía claro cómo deshacer el hechizo. Además, sentía un miedo profundo de destrozarles la nueva vida que habrían creado en Australia y de que se enfadaran con ella porque les había mentido, manipulado y se había fugado para cazar a un asesino sin pensar en cómo podía afectarles a ellos. No podía. Todavía no. Necesitaba unos meses más para encontrarse a sí misma y demostrarles a sus padres que seguía siendo la chica responsable, coherente y sobre todo cuerda que ellos conocían. Cuando el momento llegara, para no volver a trastornar sus vidas, lo más coherente parecía mudarse con ellos a Australia aunque fuese durante un par de años.

Todos sus planes y angustias acababan con la misma pregunta: ¿dónde encajaba Bellatrix? ¿Querría ella encajar en algún sitio? Como si pudiese entrever sus preocupaciones, Harry aventuró:

-Grimmauld Place está muy cerca de San Mungo... Podrías ir andando todos los días y ahorrarte el mal rato de la aparición y todo eso. A Sirius le hubiese encantado que compartiéramos piso, aunque sea temporalmente hasta que decidas qué hacer.

Hermione asintió y le pidió que le diera unas horas para pensarlo. Sin duda había sido el argumento de Harry con respecto a la proximidad al hospital lo que la hizo cambiar de opinión. Eso unido al no querer quedarse sola en el castillo y al deseo de ahorrar dinero por lo que pudiera pasar con sus padres. Así que esa tarde le comunicó que se instalaría con él, un par de semanas como máximo (Harry insistió que todo el tiempo que necesitara). Le comunicaron su decisión a la directora. McGonagall les dio las gracias por su ayuda durante esas semanas y les repitió que las puertas de Hogwarts siempre estarían abiertas para ellos. Tras empaquetar sus pertenencias, dieron un último paseo por el castillo para despedirse de aquel hogar que tanto habían querido. Sin embargo, evitaron la zona próxima a la entrada del bosque donde Hermione temblaba cada vez que recordaba la imagen de Bellatrix perdiendo la consciencia tras el impacto del hechizo.

La mañana siguiente la emplearon en instalarse en el piso que su padrino le había dejado a Harry. A pesar del escalofriante aspecto que solía tener, los miembros de la Orden habían intentado en los últimos meses darle un aspecto un poco más acogedor y habitable. Se instalaron en las habitaciones más alejadas del retrato de Walburga Black para evitar sus gritos de "¡Traidores!" y "¡Sangre sucia!" y procuraron darle a todo un toque más hogareño. Por la tarde, Ron pasó a buscar a Harry y juntos partieron hacia el Ministerio para su presentación como aprendices de auror. Hermione, por su parte, recorrió con tranquilidad los diez minutos que separaban la casa de San Mungo. Durante el trayecto no pudo evitar la tristeza al ver como las vidas de sus amigos avanzaban y la suya parecía estancada. Era cierto que no quería aceptar ningún trabajo (llevaba todo el curso recibiendo ofertas) antes de terminar sus exámenes, pero se suponía que era la bruja más brillante de su generación, ¿por qué tenía entonces esa sensación de que se estaba quedando atrás? Desde luego aquellas vacaciones de verano no empezaban bien para ella...

Cuando llegó al hospital, Andrómeda se marchó. Le llamó la atención que los aurores que vigilaban en la sala de espera habían desaparecido. Imaginó que Shackelbolt estaba intentando ganarse el favor de la bruja devolviéndole su libertad. Entró en la habitación. Bellatrix estaba dormida. Hermione la contempló un rato en silencio. Tenía curiosidad por ver cuál era su humor después de los sucesos que compartieron la última vez. Se sentía como las madres que acaban de tener un bebé y quieren despertarlo para jugar pero saben que luego llorará y será peor. La indecisión terminó cuando notó que la bruja estaba teniendo algún tipo de pesadilla: gemía y se revolvía nerviosa. La chica se acercó, le acarició la cara con cuidado y susurró su nombre con suavidad. Se despertó de inmediato asustada. Antes de que Hermione se diera cuenta, sintió el filo de una daga en su cuello.

-¡Bellatrix! ¡Tranquila, soy yo! -intentó calmarla aunque ahora era ella la más asustada- Tenías una pesadilla, hacías ruidos y...

La bruja retiró el brazo despacio y escondió la mano con el arma bajo las sábanas. La observó un rato sin decir nada. Hermione no sabía qué más añadir, así que intentó satisfacer su curiosidad.

-¿De dónde la has sacado? -preguntó con naturalidad sentándose junto a ella.

Bellatrix tardó un rato en responder, como si estuviese decidiendo si se fiaba o no de que le quitara su juguete. "Se la pedí a Cissy la primera vez que me desperté aquí, por si acaso... Aunque la hechizó para que no pueda cortarme las venas" explicó. Hermione asintió. No entendió si lo último era una broma, pero mejor no preguntar. Había presenciado lo hábil que era con el arma y se preguntó si se habría planteado clavársela a Umbridge en la yugular. Igual no lo hizo porque al no tener varita sería complicado deshacerse del cuerpo... No quiso tentar a la suerte haciendo más preguntas personales. Así que decidió contarle las novedades. El nombramiento del nuevo ministro, la oferta de trabajo como auror para los miembros del trío -que le valió una mirada de desprecio que se borró cuando añadió que lo había rechazado de inmediato- y la mudanza con Harry. Aquello último disparó un destello de curiosidad en los ojos de la ex mortífaga, pero no preguntó ni comentó nada. Hermione no necesitó más para comprobar que su relación no había mejorado. La bruja la miraba con apatía sin decir nada.

-¿Quieres que salga para que puedas dormir?

Se encogió de hombros.

-¿Quieres que siga con el libro?

Mientras esperaba la respuesta, le dio la impresión de que la duelista intentaba contener hasta el más mínimo entusiasmo generado por cualquier propuesta. La chica empezaba a perder la paciencia. Finalmente, la slytherin se encogió de hombros otra vez. La chica perdió la paciencia.

-¡Muy bien, Bellatrix! ¡Si no te da la gana de hacer nada, ni de decir nada, ni de mostrar interés por nada, yo ya me he cansado de aguantarte! ¡Que duermas bien!

En cuanto terminó de gritar, dio un portazo y se marchó de la habitación completamente desquiciada. Bajó los cuatro pisos por las escaleras para no tener que esperar al ascensor. Cuando alcanzó la calle, la lluvia londinense la golpeó con fuerza. ¡Cómo odiaba aquel clima! Recorrió los primeros metros con rabia y decisión. Para cuando alcanzó el final de la manzana, ya empezaba a arrepentirse. Frenó. Se quedó unos segundos cavilando bajo la lluvia mientras hordas de muggles y de magos camuflados pasaban a su lado ignorándola. Cualquiera con menos paciencia que la gryffindor quizá hubiera renunciado, pero la chica era famosa por su naturaleza comprensiva y bondadosa. Además estaba profundamente enamorada. Intentó ponerse en el lugar de la duelista. Sabía que se sentía inmensamente sola, que no confiaba en nadie, que por primera vez en su vida tenía más miedo que ganas de vivir. Se sentía débil e inútil y para alguien tan orgullosa y poderosa tenía que ser la sensación más desquiciante del mundo. No quería mostrarse vulnerable y menos ante Hermione. Dio media vuelta.

Mientras deshacía lo andado, recordó el ruego que la mujer le hizo en la Biblioteca durante su encuentro previo a las vacaciones: "No seré capaz de arreglarme otra vez, de volver a confiar en alguien si... si dejaras de creer en mí". Se preguntó si había sido ella y no el enfrentamiento con Voldemort lo que la había arrastrado a esa situación. Su intuición le susurró que así era. Ella no creyó en su inocencia y la bruja no era capaz de recomponer su corazón una última vez.

Saludó de nuevo a la encargada de recepción que la miró sorprendida por verla de nuevo y subió a la cuarta planta. La sala de espera seguía vacía. Llamó a la puerta y para su no-sorpresa, nadie respondió. Abrió con cuidado y comenzó a hablar con voz suave:

-Escucha, Bellatrix, siento lo de antes, ¿vale? Es que me resulta muy frustrante que no quieras ni hablarme porque eres muy importante para mí...

No hubo respuesta.

-Podemos solucionarlo juntas, ¿quieres? ¿Bella?

Se acercó a la cama en la semi oscuridad de la habitación. Ahogó un grito al darse cuenta de que el bulto en la cama eran las múltiples mantas. Ahí no había nadie. "¿Bella? ¡Bellatrix!" empezó a llamarla buscándola por toda la planta. Intentó tranquilizarse y no llamar la atención, pero su preocupación no hacía más que aumentar. No la encontró por ningún sitio. ¿A dónde podía haber ido? Estaba enferma con dolores por todo el cuerpo y apenas podía moverse. ¡Ni siquiera tenía una varita! ¿Y si le había pasado algo? ¿Y si alguien le había hecho algo? ¡No, no, no! Se prohibió pensar así. A pesar de su estado, la bruja sabía defenderse. Lo había comprobado minutos antes cuando le había rozado el cuello con la daga. Ahora el corazón le latía aún más deprisa. "¿Cómo les voy a decir a sus hermanas que la he perdido? Narcissa me matará...". Maldijo la hora en que quitaron a los aurores de la sala de espera, al menos ellos habrían visto algo...

Volvió a la habitación. Seguía vacía. Se sentó en la cama y apeló a su lado racional para meditar cómo actuar. "No ha podido irse porque no la habrían dejado y la mujer de recepción me lo habría dicho y tampoco ha tenido tanto tiempo..." empezó a meditar. Entonces recordó que en cada planta había un punto de aparición de emergencia para cuando llegaban casos graves o urgentes. "¡Mierda! Pero no ha podido aparecerse en su estado, ¿no?" se preguntó intranquila. Era cierto que podía realizarse sin varita si eras un poco hábil, pero aparecerse con la salud de Bellatrix conllevaría muchísimo riesgo de dañar el cuerpo de forma severa. "Recuerda que ya no le importa vivir..." le susurró la voz cruel de su cerebro. Vale. Solo quedaba esa opción (evitando la hipótesis del secuestro porque Hermione no quería ni pensarlo).

En el punto de aparición de la cuarta planta no había nadie, pero podía haberse ido ya. La cuestión era a dónde. Evidentemente a Hogwarts no, lo odiaba. ¿A casa de alguna de sus hermanas? En todo caso sería a la Mansión Malfoy, para rato iba a ir a la casa semi-muggle de su hermana la traidora de sangre... Si elegía la de Narcissa, lo más probable es que aquello le valiese una bronca enorme y la rubia la llevase de vuelta al hospital al instante. Además, seguro que había aurores vigilando la mansión hasta que llegase el juicio y su hermana lo sabría. Una vez más, lamentó no saber cuál era su propia casa. Seguro que tenía varias, además de escondites de sus tiempos de mortífaga... Daba igual. Hermione no conocía ninguno de esos sitios, ni siquiera la casa de Andrómeda. Podía mandarle una lechuza, pero ¿cómo iba a contarle por carta que su hermana moribunda había huido después de que ella le gritara? "Hermione, es una mujer de treinta y ocho años. Es mayor para saber lo que hace", se intentó tranquilizar a sí misma. "Por Merlín... Cualquiera que la conozca sabe de sobra que para cualquier cosa que no sea luchar es como una niña de cinco años", le contestó de nuevo la parte oscura de su mente.

Decidió que no valía de nada lamentarse. Optó por aparecerse en casa de Tonks y rezar porque su madre estuviese con ella cuidando a Ted. Era de noche, la joven habría vuelto ya del trabajo, igual cenaban juntas o algo... Fue el único plan que se le ocurrió. Se apareció en la calle donde vivía la metamorfomaga y caminó hasta su puerta. Llamó y la auror le abrió con alegría:

-¡Hermione, qué sorpresa! Justo hoy...

-¿Está tu madre aquí? -la cortó la chica al momento.

Tonks asintió extrañada y la condujo hacia el salón. Andrómeda enseguida dedujo por su expresión que algo sucedía. Antes de que pudiera preguntarle, la sabelotodo decidió soltarlo todo lo más rápido posible:

-Lo siento mucho, he ido a ver a Bella y me he enfadado con ella porque me ignoraba. Me he ido del hospital, pero he vuelto a los cinco minutos y... Bella ya no estaba. La he buscado por todo el hospital pero no la he encontrado. Creo que se ha marchado, habrá intentado aparecerse en algún sitio, pero no sé dónde y no sé cómo buscarla...

Terminó sin poder contener las lágrimas. La preocupación de Andrómeda había aumentado con cada palabra. Pero no serviría de nada culpar a la chica, su hermana era de trato difícil y tenía problemas mentales. Había que encontrarla cuanto antes. Pero decidió invertir unos segundos en calmar a la joven.

-Tranquila, Hermione. La vamos a encontrar, ¿vale? Narcissa y yo temíamos que intentara escaparse. Odia sentirse encerrada, le recuerda a Azkaban. Por eso hacíamos turnos. Habrá logrado aparecerse a pesar de su estado...

La chica asintió agradecida por la comprensión aunque notó en la última frase el mismo miedo por los riesgos que aquello entrañaba. Y la siguiente afirmación, aunque del todo esperada, tampoco ayudó a calmar a la chica.

-Tenemos que ir a ver a Narcissa. Igual está ahí... Confía mucho más en ella que en mí. Cissy sabrá qué hacer -terminó Andrómeda como tranquilizándose a sí misma.

Hermione asintió. Por suerte, el terror de que a Bella le pasase algo era mayor al que sentía hacia la rubia. A la madre de Tonks tampoco se le escapaba la mala relación entre ambas, por eso añadió:

-Hermione, no tienes que venir, puedo ir sola. Nos has ayudado un montón estas semanas cuando no tenías ningún motivo para hacerlo y...

-Voy contigo -atajó Hermione-. Es culpa mía y es lo mínimo que puedo hacer. Y sí que tengo motivos. Yo... la quiero.

Lo soltó todo con firmeza, aunque el tono descendiera un poco con la última sentencia. Tonks y su madre se dirigieron una mirada cómplice como si hubiesen pasado horas debatiendo sobre el tema. "De acuerdo, vamos pues", anunció la mayor mientras se despedía de su hija y de su nieto. Cogió del brazo a Hermione y al instante aparecieron ante las amenazadoras verjas de la Mansión Malfoy. Se abrieron ante Andrómeda que era la única autorizada a visitarla. Caminó deprisa y en cuanto los aurores de la puerta intentaron pararla y preguntarle por Hermione, los hizo retroceder varios metros con un simple gesto de su varita. A la joven nunca le había recordado tanto a su hermana. Era evidente que no solo compartían el físico, también el genio.

En cuanto llegaron a un oscuro salón sobre el que pendía un enorme aparato de luz que a Hermione le produjo escalofríos, Narcissa Malfoy les salió al paso con su elegante porte propio de la nobleza.

-¡Mi querida hermana! -comentó la rubia- ¿A qué debo el honor?

Sus ojos azules apenas dirigieron una mirada a Hermione. Era evidente que el frío comportamiento con su hermana se debía a la presencia de una impura en su casa. Andrómeda no se dejó intimidar y tomó la palabra:

-Bellatrix ha desaparecido el hospital y no sabemos dónde está. Creemos que se ha aparecido en algún sitio.

La rubia abrió los ojos notablemente. Era evidente que se trataba de la primera noticia que tenía del suceso.

-Supongo que no está contigo, pero confía en ti mucho más, así que imagino que tu sabrás a dónde ha podido ir.

-¿Qué? -preguntó simplemente la señora Malfoy.

Los escalofríos de Hermione empeoraron. Narcissa dominaba aquel tono gélido y calmado aún mejor que Bellatrix. Sus maneras eran elegantes y comedidas comparadas con el estilo salvaje y alocado de su hermana mayor, pero no por eso provocaba menos miedo; de hecho, era casi peor.

-Ya me has oído -sentenció Andrómeda intentando conservar la paciencia- ¿Podemos darnos prisa y buscarla?

-¿Y cómo es posible que Bella haya salido de la habitación si siempre hemos estado alguna ahí? - siguió la rubia impasible.

-Ya sabes cómo es, Bella no está bien y...

Hermione podía ser muchas cosas, pero jamás una cobarde. No iba a permitir que Andrómeda escondiera su culpa... aunque eso supusiera ser torturada en ese mismo salón.

-Ha sido culpa mía. Le grité porque no me hacía caso, me fui y cuando volví a los cinco minutos ya no estaba. Lo siento muchísimo, señora Malfoy, yo...

-¿Qué lo sientes? -preguntó la aludida con un esfuerzo visible por mantener la compostura- ¿Sientes que mi hermana moribunda esté por ahí desangrándose porque tú...?

-No vamos a ganar nada culpando a nadie -la cortó Andrómeda-. Más nos vale...

-¡No! -exclamó la rubia mostrando por primera vez el famoso temperamento de las Black- ¡Te advertí desde el principio que no podíamos fiarnos de esta cría! -le espetó a su hermana.

Antes de que pudiera replicar, la rubia miró a Hermione a los ojos por primera vez y bajó el tono hasta casi un susurro.

-Mi pobre hermana pasaba el día esperando a que llegases tú, su querida sangre sucia, para leerle su libro muggle favorito. Se enfadó conmigo cuando traté de advertirle que no se podía fiar de ti, pero es evidente que Bella siempre necesita a algún ser despreciable al que idolatrar. Eres su nuevo Voldemort.

Hermione empezó a llorar con la primera frase, para no perder tiempo. Bellatrix le había contado a su hermana que le leía un libro muggle. Le gustaba. Pasaba el día esperando a que llegase ese momento. Y ella le había gritado. Intentó balbucear una disculpa pero Narcissa le levantó la mano con un gesto de "Ni se te ocurra". Andrómeda se había quedado casi igual de paralizada que la chica con aquella información. Lo que permitió que la rubia tomara las riendas de la situación.

-Solo se me ocurre la Mansión Black, si realmente se ha aparecido, lo habrá hecho ahí. Pero tenemos un problema: no tengo autorización para aparecerme, ni para ir a ningún sitio que no sea el hospital. Los aurores de fuera no me lo permitirán y aunque lo hicieran, mi varita está encantada para no poder usar ningún hechizo que me permita huir -sentenció recuperando su tono frío habitual.

-Vamos nosotras entonces -respondió Andrómeda algo aturdida.

Narcissa soltó una carcajada más fría y seca que las de su hermana.

-¿La traidora de sangre y su amiga impura?

Era evidente que estaba enfadada con Andrómeda por defender a Hermione y aquella mordacidad era su forma de esconder el miedo de que le hubiese pasado algo a Bellatrix.

-¿No recuerdas cómo funcionan las puertas de entrada, hermanita? Solo se abren ante un auténtico Black y me temo que ninguna de las dos lo sois...

La mayor maldijo en voz alta su situación de exiliada y meditó durante unos segundos. Seguidamente, le alargó su varita a su hermana y le dijo:

-Muy bien. Ve tú, yo me encargo de los aurores, de informar al Ministerio y de lo que haga falta. Pero avísame en cuanto la encuentres.

Narcissa asintió y aceptó la varita que le ofrecía su hermana. Tras dudar unos momentos, le tendió la suya por si necesitaba defenderse de los aurores. Andrómeda la cogió y salieron las tres juntas. En cuanto estuvieron fuera del límite anti aparición, Narcissa se esfumó. Andrómeda, con tono amable pero firme, explicó a los aurores la situación y aseguró que ella respondía por su hermana, que no se escaparía. Les dio su palabra de que volvería al día siguiente -jamás abandonaría a su hijo- y que si no, ella misma se ofrecía para ir a Azkaban. Costó bastante, pero al final los convenció.

-Volvamos a casa -suspiró la mayor-, aquí ya no pintamos nada.

Hermione la agarró del brazo y ambas se aparecieron en una casa que la chica no conocía. Debía ser la que habían compartido Andrómeda y su marido hasta que él murió. Era pequeña pero acogedora, los objetos mágicos y muggles convivían en perfecta armonía. Le ofreció a Hermione algo de cenar, una poción para los nervios e incluso que se acostase un rato con la promesa de que la despertaría en cuanto supiera algo. Pero la chica no quería nada de eso. Solo necesitaba saber que Bellatrix estaba bien. La mujer lo entendió. Pasaron una hora sentadas juntas en el sofá en silencio. Al rato, Andrómeda se aventuró a hablar:

-Escucha, Hermione, lo que ha dicho mi hermana no es cierto. Tú has sido muy buena con Bella y...

-No. Tiene toda la razón. Desde el principio Bellatrix me confesó que lo único que quería era a alguien que creyera en ella y no le hiciese más daño. Le prometí que así sería y no he sido capaz de cumplirlo. Narcissa lo ha resumido muy bien: soy su nuevo Voldemort.

-Eso no es verdad. Puede parecer que...

En ese momento, una imponente águila atravesó la puerta e interrumpió a la bruja. Un patronus tan orgulloso y elegante solo podía pertenecer a Narcissa. Así era. Escucharon en su propia voz que había encontrado a Bellatrix desangrándose en la Mansión Black. La aparición había hecho que se reabrieran varias heridas. Le había dado varias pociones sanadoras -eran el fuerte de Madame Malfoy- pero se encontraba muy mal. Se negaba a ir a San Mungo o a cualquier lugar que no fuese su casa. En el estado en que se encontraba, Narcissa no se atrevía a moverla y mucho menos contra su voluntad. Se iba a quedar con ella esa noche y a la mañana siguiente abriría la verja para que Andrómeda pudiese entrar y ella les demostraría a los aurores que no había huido.

Eso era todo. La voz de la rubia sonaba agotada, no parecía capaz de elaborar planes más allá de esa noche. Ya no sonaba altiva sino profundamente preocupada por su hermana. Al día siguiente investigarían si Narcissa podía cambiar de residencia o si podían hacer algo para que no tuviese que estar presente cada vez que Andrómeda quisiese entrar o salir.

Ambas brujas se habían cogido de la mano de forma inconsciente en cuanto apareció el patronus. Al terminar el mensaje, el alivio por haber localizado a Bellatrix se vio nublado por el horror de que hubiera vuelto a empeorar.

-Es mi culpa, es todo mi culpa... -sollozó la chica.

La mayor la abrazó como si fuera su propia hija y así pasaron varias horas. Incapaces de moverse ni de intercambiar una palabra más.


	26. Chapter 26

La noche siguiente, Andrómeda y Hermione cenaron juntas en un pequeño restaurante del centro. No era un local especialmente elegante ni distinguido: la economía de ambas no era muy boyante. No obstante, la mayor intentó crear el clima más cómodo posible para reconfortar a la chica. Bellatrix había pasado muy mala noche, pero había sobrevivido. Por la mañana la había visitado una sanadora de San Mungo y tras recibir una sonada bronca de la rubia por no vigilar a su hermana, le había dejado a Narcissa un suministro de pociones de todo tipo. Con eso no hacía falta que Bellatrix volviera al hospital: no podían hacer por ella más que su hermana. No obstante, la medibruja se había comprometido a visitarlas dos veces por semana.

El Ministerio había concedido a Narcissa permiso para mudarse a la Mansión Black durante los dos meses que faltaban para el juicio. Andrómeda iría a verlas los días que no tuviera que hacerse cargo de Ted. Por mucho que intentara ocultarlo, no escapaba a alguien tan brillante como Hermione: captó perfectamente que su hermana seguía enfadada con ella por haberla involucrado a ella en todo el proceso. La relación que les había llevado quince años retomar parecía haberse roto en una noche. Otra buena noticia era que sí se podía modificar el hechizo de la verja de entrada que actualmente solo reconocía a Bellatrix y a Narcissa. La parte mala era que la única persona que podía alterarlo era el miembro más antiguo de la familia Black. Y en esos momentos, el miembro más antiguo de los Black estaba en la cama sin mover un músculo.

-¿Y con un elfo doméstico? -preguntó Hermione que le había dado muchas vueltas al asunto- Pueden aparecerse en cualquier parte.

-Mi atento padre pensó en todo -rezongó la mayor-, los elfos pueden aparecerse, pero si llevan con ellos a un mago o bruja, este se _despartirá_ de forma mortal. Y créeme, funciona, hubo ocasiones de comprobarlo...

Hermione no quiso saber más. Obviamente había una cosa que sí ansiaba preguntar, pero sabía que era del todo imposible que Narcissa le permitirse ver a la enferma... Y seguramente sería lo mejor para ambas. La madre de Tonks le ahorró el mal rato:

-De momento es mejor que solo mi hermana y yo (e incluso yo le sobro) visitemos a Bella. Nos da miedo que suponga una amenaza para sí misma o para lo demás si alteramos en algo su entorno. Pero te prometo que en cuanto esté mejor, intentaré encontrar la forma de que puedas verla.

Hermione se lo agradeció de corazón. Andrómeda era un cielo absoluto. Y había pensado en ella casi o tanto como en su hermana.

-Perdona si me entrometo, pero creo que deberías dedicarte unas semanas a ti misma, Hermione. Llevas desde que entraste en Hogwarts desviviéndote por los demás y es hora de que te centres un poco en ti. Sé por Dora que estás viviendo con Harry y aún no tienes claro en qué quieres trabajar. He hablado con un amigo del Ministerio y están buscando a alguien para unas prácticas de verano en el Comité de Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas. Sé que no es el puesto más importante del mundo, pero siempre te has preocupado por los derechos de los elfos y...

-¡Me encantaría, nada me gustaría más! -la cortó Hermione verdaderamente agradecida -Muchísimas gracias, Andrómeda, de verdad.

La chica dudaba mucho que realmente estuvieran buscando a alguien y que aquello no fuese un favor personal, pero en cualquier caso, era la mejor idea del mundo para distraerse y no pensaba desaprovechar la oportunidad.

-Llámame Andy. Perfecto entonces. Hablaré mañana con ellos para que se pongan en contacto contigo. Así puedes ver si te gusta y cuando en septiembre termines los exámenes puedes quedarte ahí o en el departamento que prefieras.

Hermione le dio las gracias sonriendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Se dieron un abrazo de despedida y la chica le susurró casi avergonzada por pedirle otro favor: "Por favor, escríbeme para contarme qué tal está y...". "Por supuesto, Hermione. Prometo mandarte una lechuza siempre que pueda". La chica se lo agradeció por centésima vez y le dio recuerdos para Tonks y Ted. Aunque estaba bastante lejos, decidió volver caminando a Grimmauld Place. A pesar de ser casi verano, hacía bastante frío y casi resultaba agradable. Estaba realmente ilusionada con la perspectiva de las prácticas. Podría trabajar por los derechos de los elfos, los centauros y todas las demás criaturas que durante los años de terror de Voldemort habían sido denostadas. Era el trabajo ideal para ella. Pensó con tristeza que si en ese momento hubiese tenido a su novia, su vida habría sido perfecta. Obviamente también añoraba a sus padres, pero sabía que ellos estaban bien y no la echaban de menos.

Harry y Ron le confirmaron que aquel puesto realmente estaba diseñado para ella, aunque seguían burlándose de sus asociaciones en defensa de los elfos para hacerla rabiar. Comenzó las prácticas dos días después y todas las predicciones fueron acertadas. Sus compañeros eran simpáticos y se esforzaron por hacerla sentir parte del grupo. En seguida destacó por su inteligencia, su gran capacidad de trabajo y su integridad a la hora de acometer cualquier tarea. Todos estaban encantados con ella. Y ella estaba orgullosa de su trabajo, igual no era el más importante del mundo, pero era el que deseaba y podía cambiar las cosas.

Una noticia que la tranquilizó durante aquellos días fueron los rumores que aseguraban que algunos de los mortífagos fugados habían secuestrado y asesinado a Umbridge. Nadie sabia de ella desde hacía semanas y la verdad es que a nadie le interesaba saber. Un nombre más entre los desparecidos por la guerra, un nombre que nadie lloraría. A Shacklebolt le costó poco darle su puesto a un trabajador más moderado.

Al trabajar en el Ministerio, sus amigos pasaban bastante a saludarla. Ron lo hacía con más asiduidad de lo que a la castaña le hubiese gustado. Al parecer el chico no se rendía. Les había contado por encima que la duelista estaba ahora en la Mansión Black pero que había sufrido una recaída y era complicado. Le decía a Harry que no la veía porque Narcissa así lo prefería. Fue incapaz de contar la historia real. Andrómeda por supuesto cumplió su palabra y dos o tres veces por semana le contaba cómo evolucionaba su salud. Cuando pasó un mes, le aseguró que ya podía levantarse de la cama y estaba intentando comer más. Aquello era buena señal. No obstante, Hermione era consciente de que si Bellatrix hubiese querido verla, la rubia no hubiese sido capaz de impedírselo. Y no había sido así. Conforme pasaban los días, llevaba peor la idea de no volver a verla, ni siquiera como amiga como los días en que le leía en el hospital. Tampoco quiso preguntarle a Andy porque sabía que la ponía en un compromiso y poco podía hacer ella...

Aquello llevó a Hermione a centrarse cada vez más en su trabajo. Eran solo unas prácticas y no le pagaban mucho, pero era la mejor forma de distraerse. Pasaba en su escritorio más tiempo que ningún otro compañero. Incluso rechazaba planes con Harry y los Weasley porque prefería estar sola en la oficina. Le inquietaba la idea de convertirse en una solitaria, huraña y medio loca cuyo único amor era su trabajo.

Cuando transcurrió una semana entera sin recibir una carta de Andrómeda, empezó a preocuparse. Justo la mañana en que había pensado pasar a ver a Tonks para preguntarle por su madre, la mujer se personó en su despachó. Hermione se hallaba absorta en la redacción de un borrador de ley para derogar las absurdas proclamas de Umbridge que degradaban a los centauros como criaturas de segunda. La señora Tonks sonrió al ver cuánto disfrutaba con su trabajo y la saludó:

-¡Hola, Hermione! Tengo buenas noticias, ¿podrías descansar cinco minutos y tomarte un café conmigo?

-¡Por supuesto, Andy! -aceptó la chica dejando todo de inmediato y sonriendo a su vez.

Bajaron a la cafetería del Ministerio y se sentaron en una mesita apartada. El camarero les trajo los cafés e inmediatamente la bruja comenzó su exposición:

-En dos días sale el juicio de Cissy y Draco para decidir si el Ministerio les perdona o les condena por su alianza con Voldemort. Tienen una buena defensa y confiamos en que salga bien. Shackelbolt tiene ganas de empezar de cero y evitar hostilidades, de hecho creo que plantea cerrar Azkaban por las condiciones inhumanas. Yo voy a estar con ellos, naturalmente. Cuentan conmigo como testigo de que estos meses se han portado de forma ejemplar y que fue Lucius el que les arrastró a todo eso... Ya sabes.

La chica asintió. Claro que sabía lo del juicio y esperaba que salieran bien parados. Aunque solo fuese por no hacer aún más desdichadas a sus hermanas, Narcissa no merecía ir a Azkaban. Y Draco era solo un chico como ellos al que la guerra había situado en el bando equivocado sin opción a elegir. De todas maneras, Hermione no entendía qué tenía que ver eso con ella.

-El juicio será el sábado por la tarde -siguió ella- y durante las horas que dure, quería pedirte un favor. Solo si de verdad quieres, no te sientas en absoluto obligada, pero ¿podrías quedarte en la Mansión Black para asegurarte de que Bellatrix está bien?

La chica no esperaba aquel giro y no supo qué decir. ¡Por supuesto que quería abrazar la más mínima posibilidad de verla! ¿Pero Narcissa y la propia Bellatrix estarían de acuerdo? Tonks notó sus dudas e intentó explicarle lo que ni ella misma tenía claro.

-Cissy no se fía de dejarla con alguien desconocido. Pero tampoco quiere dejarla sola porque a pesar de que está mejor, sufre desmayos y cosas así... Esta vez no se va a mover: está en su casa y es donde quiere quedarse, no hay riesgo de fuga, si es eso lo que te da miedo -la tranquilizó sonriendo-. Es más, ni siquiera haría falta que la vieras, sale poco de su habitación.

-¿Pero ella está de acuerdo? ¿Y Narcissa? -preguntó al fin Hermione.

-La verdad, Hermione, es que más que pociones para restaurar su fuerza física, Cissa juzga que necesita más las que actúan como antidepresivo. Toma varias para reducir la rabia y la frustración y también para elevar un poco el ánimo -comentó eligiendo las palabras con cuidado-. A veces se queda sin fuerzas incluso mentales. Está muy sensible. En muchos aspectos, siempre ha sido como una niña pequeña, ahora lo es aún más.

-Pero ese tipo de pociones para generar felicidad artificial causan adicción si se toman de forma prolongada y...

-Hermione -la cortó la bruja cogiéndole la mano y mirándola a los ojos- las necesita.

La chica tragó saliva al ver la gravedad en su mirada. No quiso profundizar en aquella sentencia.

-Lo importante es que está bien de ánimo, así que supongo que no le importará verte.

-¿Supones?

-Bueno... Lo cierto es que la veo bastante poco, entre cuidar de Ted y lo complejo de la situación... la mayoría de cosas las sé por Cissy. Al principio no estaba de acuerdo en dejarla contigo, pero ha visto que es la opción más razonable, no tenemos a nadie más y ha aceptado.

Hermione estaba completamente segura de que esas no habían sido las palabras de la rubia y que probablemente Andy se estaba jugando mucho por ella. No quiso preguntarle más porque se la veía incómoda explicando la enfermedad de su hermana. Le confirmó que sería un placer. Quedaron en que la mañana de marras le mandaría una lechuza con la hora y el lugar y saldría a buscarla. Se despidieron y la gryffindor volvió al trabajo. Sobra decir que no fue capaz de seguir revisando los contratos. Dedicó el resto de horas a terminar un regalo que había empezado hacía tiempo para Bella: una especie de álbum con fotos, recuerdos y reflexiones del tiempo que habían pasado juntas. Se le ocurrió la idea la aciaga noche en que Bella huyó de Hogwarts y ella encontró en su mesilla todos aquellos recuerdos que ambas habían guardado. Deseaba que aquello hablase por ella y le demostrase lo importante que era en su vida y cuánto la quería.

Llegó el sábado. Tenía el día libre. Por la mañana recibió una nota de Andrómeda indicándole dónde aparecerse a las cuatro de la tarde. Hermione estaba realmente nerviosa. No sabía si vería a Bellatrix, pero por si acaso, decidió ponerse guapa para ella. Pasó la mañana arreglándose el pelo y decidiendo qué llevaría. Revisando su armario encontró un vestido verde oscuro sin estrenar. Era sencillo pero de una tienda de brujas bastante elegante. Lo había comprando una tarde tras salir de leerle a Bella en San Mungo. Aquel día se sintió positiva y decidió hacerse un regalo para cuando le dieran el alta a la bruja y fuesen a cenar juntas. La ocasión no llegó. Se lo pondría esa tarde por si acaso era la última oportunidad.

No quería ser negativa pero tampoco positiva en exceso. Bellatrix había aceptado verla -según Narcissa- y si ya le había dado como cuatro oportunidades tras desconfiar de ella, igual tenía suerte y le brindaba una quinta... Pero la persona a la que quería estaba enferma y drogada. Nada bueno podía salir de ahí... Intentó mantener las expectativas en su justa medida. Conforme se acercaba la hora, cada vez se sentía más nerviosa. Llevaba más de dos meses sin verla, ¡dos meses! Desde que la conoció hacía tres años nunca había estado tanto tiempo sin verla. Y por mucho que hubiese intentado olvidarla y hacer del trabajo su pareja de hecho, seguía siendo el amor de su vida. Para vergüenza suya, aún dormía abrazada a la sudadera que olía a ella.

Se presentó a la cita un cuarto de hora antes. Cinco minutos después, se apareció a su lado Andrómeda, que la saludó y se cercionó de que estuviera segura de querer entrar. Al poco apareció Narcissa. La bruja vestía elegante y sofisticada pero con ropa un poco más sencilla de lo habitual; seguramente para que el tribunal no tuviese más motivos para odiarla... En cuanto se acercó a ellas, la verja se abrió a su paso. Saludó a su hermana y les indicó que la siguieran.

La Mansión Black estaba decorada en tonos negros y verde oscuro. A diferencia de la residencia de los Malfoy, aquella casa resultaba extrañamente más acogedora, más moderna y menos angustiosa. No obstante, el aire regio y señorial seguía presente en cada rincón. Conociendo a los padres de las tres hermanas, Hermione esperaba un lugar mucho más lúgubre y tenebroso. Al fondo del inmenso recibidor colgaba un cuadro de las tres hermanas de pequeñas; la estudiante moría de ganas de acercarse a cotillear, pero se contuvo para evitar la bronca de la rubia. En cualquier caso, aquel sitio no estaba nada mal para criarse (con una familia normal, claro).

-Es una casa muy bonita – comentó Hermione tímidamente.

Narcissa la ignoró, su hermana tomó la palabra.

-No lo era cuando nosotras crecimos. Este sitio resultaba mucho más terrorífico y asfixiante. Cuando Bella la heredó por ser la mayor, lo tiró todo abajo. Literalmente. Nunca sabremos si pretendía hacer reformas o simplemente le apetecía destrozar algo. El caso es que fue ella quien la restauró y la convirtió en un lugar mucho más habitable. Dedicó muchas horas a los jardines y al campo de quidditch que...

-Si has acabado con la lección de historia -la cortó la rubia-, tenemos prisa.

Tras una mirada de reproche, Andrómeda se despidió de Hermione y le pidió que le mandara un patronus de inmediato si sucedía cualquier cosa. La chica asintió. Entonces la señora Malfoy se dirigió a ella con su tono frío habitual.

-Bella está en su habitación en el tercer piso, ya se ha tomado la medicación de la tarde. No subas. Quédate aquí. La Biblioteca de esta planta es la tercera puerta a la derecha. Puedes leer algo si quieres, pero toca lo menos posible. Si oyes algo o crees que a Bella le pasa algo, llama a Pinky o a cualquier otro elfo y que vayan ellos. No te acerques a ella. No la molestes. No le hables. Te lo digo por tu bien: si lo haces, te arrepentirás.

-Por supuesto, señora Malfoy, yo jamás... -empezó la chica.

-Narcissa, no estarás amenazando a Hermione encima de que ha tenido el detalle de venir, ¿verdad?

-En absoluto, Andrómeda. La estoy advirtiendo porque me preocupa el bienestar emocional de nuestra hija de muggles favorita -contestó con un ligero tono irónico que hizo sospechar a Hermione que aquellas palabras encerraban más de lo que parecía.

Su hermana sacudió la cabeza, se despidió de nuevo de la chica con una amplia sonrisa y las dos se marcharon.

Lo primero que hizo la castaña fue acercarse al cuadro del fondo. Se veía a tres niñas en una especie de jardín. Hermione no entendía de edades de niños, pero calculó que Bellatrix rondaría los quince años. Andrómeda y Narcissa salían juntas de la mano y sonriendo. Su hermana mayor estaba junto a ellas -al menos físicamente- con los brazos cruzados en la espalda y esa mirada desafiante que seguía conservando dos décadas después. Bella y Andy se parecían muchísimo en aquella imagen, podrían haber pasado por gemelas. Hasta la rubia parecía inocente y adorable. Lástima que les hubiesen tocado aquellos padres.

Se alejó del cuadro y se sentó en el enorme sofá del salón más cercano. Nunca se había sentido tan extraña y tan fuera de lugar. Ahora que sabía que no iba a ver a Bellatrix, la velada se le hacía mucho más cuesta arriba. Aunque por otra parte, no pudo evitar sentir cierta tranquilidad al darse cuenta de que podía librarse del confrontamiento con la bruja oscura. Por mucho que la quisiera y deseara verla, no sabía si estaría preparada para asumir su odio. Una vez más: ¿por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado?

Por supuesto la joven llevaba sus propios libros en su pequeño bolso encantado, pero no pudo evitar echar un vistazo a la Biblioteca. La bruja rubia se había referido a "la biblioteca de esta planta", ¿tenían una en cada piso? Rememoró aquella primera cita en la que cenó con su profesora y esta le prometió que le enseñaría las bibliotecas de la Mansión Black. Sacudió la cabeza con tristeza intentando difuminar el recuerdo y buscó la puerta indicada. Pasó por una cocina, una especie de salón de baile y varias puertas cerradas. Realmente Bellatrix había hecho un gran trabajo al reconstruir aquel lugar. Y todavía lo creyó más al entrar en aquel santuario. La sala debía ser como dos veces el Gran Comedor. Había estanterías desde el suelo hasta los altísimos techos, todos los libros perfectamente conservados y ordenados por temáticas. Había sillones y sofás con cojines de terciopelo rojo a juego con las pesadas cortinas para sentarse a leer, varias chimeneas, mesas para consultar volúmenes, jarrones con flores exóticas y retratos de algunos autores célebres. Se dio cuenta de que todas las ventanas tenían asientos para leer en ellas como el que le gustaba a la bruja en Hogwarts.

Se acercó a uno de los ventanales que daban al jardín. Entendió el tiempo que le había contado Andrómeda que Bella dedicó a cuidarlo. Más que un jardín, parecía un bosque por su extensión y variedad. Las flores que ahí crecían representaban un catálogo viviente de los ejemplares más bellos y difíciles de cultivar. Solo conocía algunos nombres por un precioso volumen de las flores más costosas del mundo que le regaló Neville. Había lirios del valle, que solo crecen una vez al año en primavera y mueren a las dos semanas; orquídeas de Kinabalu, que habitan en un único parque del mundo y están casi extintas; flores de Kadapul, la más costosas del planeta -literalmente no tienen precio- pues solo viven unas horas y mueren al momento de ser cortadas; e incluso ejemplares de shenzhen nongke, una flor exótica que tarda más de cinco años en crecer. Todas ellas se hallaban protegidas por arcos y enredaderas de rosas negras y doradas que lo cubrían todo. Y esas eran solo las especies que la chica conocía. Más allá de lo que su vista abarcaba brillaban todo tipo de flores con propiedades mágicas con las que no estaba familiarizada.

Decidió abandonar la botánica y volver a los libros. La mayoría no los había visto en su vida, lo cual era raro para la sabelotodo. Se centró en los de apariencia más inocente -recordaba perfectamente la advertencia de Narcissa de no tocar nada- y eligió uno sobre proyecciones astrales (tema del que Hermione jamás había encontrado un libro). Se sumergió en su lectura y olvidó por completo el mundo que la rodeaba. Aquella obra analizaba una teoría mágica muy similar a la idea muggle de los universos infinitos y los multiversos.

"Si los magos se apoyaran más en la ciencia muggle, probablemente descubrirían la cura contra el cáncer y la fórmula de la alquimia en unos cinco minutos", pensó la chica. "Igual podría dedicarme a eso si...". En ese momento, un ruido seco interrumpió su pensamiento. Venía de aquella planta, un par de habitaciones más allá a lo sumo. Su primera reacción fue asustarse. La segunda fue pensar que igual era un elfo... o igual era Bellatrix y se veía en la tesitura de no hablarle ni mirarla para que su hermana no la matase. De cualquier manera, se levantó para comprobarlo. Dejó el libro en su sitio y salió de la estancia. Agarró su varita con sutileza para tranquilizarse pero sin parecer amenazante. En la sala de al lado no había nadie. El ruido tenía que proceder de la cocina. Sería algún elfo preparando la cena. Pero no lo era.

En cuanto entró, su corazón dio un vuelco. Sintió como todo su cuerpo respondía al unísono con alegría, deseo e ilusión al ver a la única persona de la que jamás se había enamorado. Bellatrix no se giró. Parecía muy ocupada buscando algo en los armarios. Hermione la contempló paralizada. Llevaba uno de sus vestidos negros, sin corsé pero ajustado. Le preocupó ver que a pesar de ser entallado, le quedaba bastante suelto. Era evidente que había perdido mucho peso. Su melena lucía brillante y ordenada, Narcissa debía seguir ocupándose del peine. Cuando por fin encontró lo que buscaba, una enorme caja de galletas de chocolate gourmet, se giró. Miró a la chica sin mostrar ninguna emoción particular. Hermione no sabía que decirle. Fue Bellatrix la que rompió el hielo:

-Tengo hambre, voy a cenar -informó llevándose las galletas al sofá del salón.

La chica asintió y la siguió sin saber qué responder. Cualquier pensamiento de evitarla había sido olvidado en cuanto la vio. Tras abrir la caja, la bruja decidió que su cena necesitaba bebida. Con un movimiento de su varita, levitó hacia ella una botella de whisky de fuego. No le hizo falta vaso. Hermione pensó en decirle que era mala idea mezclar pociones y alcohol pero decidió cerrar el pico. Se acercó y se sentó en el sofá de enfrente para dejarle su espacio. Estaba realmente delgada y demacrada, las venas se veían perfectamente bajo su piel. No obstante, no parecía enfadada. No recibió ni una mirada, Bellatrix estaba completamente centrada en su equilibrada cena. Decidió comentar algo inocente:

-Tienes una varita nueva -le dijo intentando sonreír.

Aquello le producía curiosidad. ¿Cómo la había conseguido? Era evidente que no había visitado a Ollivanders... La duelista la miró como decidiendo si fiarse de ella o no. Para alegría de Hermione, se decantó por el sí.

-Tengo un montón, de gente a la que he... desarmado.

Su acompañante asintió sin borrar la sonrisa cuya pretensión era tranquilizarlas a ambas. Empezó a ser consciente de que aquella mansión probablemente albergaba más objetos oscuros que todos los museos mágicos de Inglaterra juntos. Dado que al menos respondía a sus preguntas, se arriesgó a seguir.

-He visto el jardín, es realmente impresionante, son flores únicas. Andy me ha dicho que lo hiciste tú.

Bellatrix frunció el ceño levemente al oír la familiaridad con la que la chica trataba a su hermana, pero tras beber un trago de la botella de whisky, contestó lentamente:

-Me gustan las flores que son difíciles de conseguir. Es emocionante cultivar algo que en teoría solo vive unas pocas horas, solo tú vas a poder ver su belleza fugazmente. Lo cuidaba desde pequeña, salía ahí para que mis padres no me encontraran. Poco a poco conseguí que la magia preservara eternamente la belleza de todas esas flores que deberían haber muerto en su momento.

Hermione asintió lentamente intentando asimilar la información. ¿La bruja hablaba de flores o de ella misma? ¿Y por qué le estaba contando algo tan personal si lo último que habían hecho había sido discutir? Daba igual. Estaba profundamente agradecida a la deidad -o a la poción- que hubiese obrado el cambio.

-Es realmente impresionante. Muchos pueden destruir ciudades enteras, eso es sencillo si se tiene poder; pero construir y mantener algo tan bello y efímero es realmente producto de ser uno con tu magia -alabó la chica sintiéndolo así de verdad.

La bruja la miró sorprendida por el cumplido. Tras pensarlo unos segundos, se incorporó un poco y alargó la caja que sostenía:

-¿Quieres una galleta?

"¿Me está ofreciendo una galleta de recompensa como a los perros?" se preguntó la chica aturdida. "Como si me ofrece un cactus, me lo como igual" pensó.

-Claro, gracias -aceptó cogiendo un par de galletas con una mano temblorosa.

-¡Eh! ¡He dicho una! -exclamó la bruja indignada por el robo.

Hermione inmediatamente le devolvió la segunda. La bruja la miró con desconfianza protegiendo la caja contra su pecho. "A esto debía referirse Andy con lo de que se comporta como una niña..." meditó mordisqueando su única galleta. "¡Madre mía, sí que está buena!" reconoció. Aquellas galletas debían de ser tan exclusivas como las flores del jardín.

-¿Crees que Cissy ganará el juicio? -le preguntó Bellatrix mirándola a los ojos con zozobra- Ella no soportaría Azkaban... -terminó con un murmullo para sí misma.

-Seguro que sí -aseguró Hermione con más seguridad de la que sentía al ver el miedo de la bruja-. Tienen buenos abogados, muchos testigos y el odio a Lucius es grande, nadie dudará que él obligó a su mujer y a su hijo a meterse en eso. Ellos no fueron a la guerra. Además, tu hermana ni siquiera es una mortífaga, tienen poco de lo que acusarla...

Bellatrix asintió, parecía que su respuesta la había animado. Hermione empezó a asustarse. "¿Cuánta medicación le están dando para que haya olvidado o apartado el rencor que debería guardarme?" se preguntó. Ciertamente era la conversación más humana que habían tenido desde su ruptura, pero no parecía real. Algo en la forma en que la slytherin la miraba parecía distinto. Tenía un mal presentimiento, ojalá se equivocara y cuando le quitasen la medicación siguiese comportándose igual. La bruja oscura seguía mirándola y ella se entretuvo alisando los pliegues del vestido procurando disimular los nervios. Llevaba varios minutos intentando reunir fuerzas para pedirle perdón por lo que pasó en el hospital. Y por no haberla apoyado la noche de la pelea contra los aurores, ya que se ponía... Tampoco se atrevía a darle el álbum que le había llevado como regalo, ahora le parecía un poco estúpido y no sabía si sería suficiente o supondría reabrir la caja de Pandora.

-Tu vestido es muy bonito -comentó Bellatrix mientras seguía con la botella de whisky.

-Gra... gracias.

Hermione la miró sorprendida, ¿le estaba tomando el pelo? Su tono parecía completamente sincero y no había maldad en sus ojos, pero tampoco veía a su Bella y no era capaz de explicar por qué. La ex mortífaga dejó sobre la mesa la difunta caja de galletas, se sacudió las manos y las migas del vestido y se recostó en el extremo del sofá. Miró de nuevo a Hermione con curiosidad.

-¿Trabajas en San Mungo?

-¿Cómo? -preguntó a su vez Hermione sin entenderla.

-Que si trabajas en San Mungo -repitió.

La chica no captaba el sentido de aquella suposición, nunca le había mencionado a la bruja oscura ningún interés por ser sanadora. Igual sus hermanas no habían querido contarle lo de sus prácticas en el Ministerio por si eso le generaba desconfianza o rechazo. Viendo la incertidumbre en su rostro, la slytherin le resolvió las dudas:

-Cissy me dijo que contrataría a alguien para que se quedara conmigo mientras estaban en el juicio. Creía que sería alguien del hospital, pero tú no me suenas de cuando estuve ahí, ni has venido a hacerme ninguno de los controles semanales. Además pareces muy joven para trabajar ahí... Cissy no se fiaría de dejarme con alguien que no conoce.

Fue como si le arrancaran el corazón del pecho y le mostraran ante sus ojos cómo lo hacían trizas. Sintió que se rompía por dentro. Nunca una frase tan inocente había provocado una herida tan profunda. Narcissa la había desmemorizado. Había hecho exactamente lo mismo que ella con sus padres: borrar toda huella de Hermione en su vida. A eso se refería con que se arrepentiría si hablaba con ella, por eso aludió a su bienestar emocional. "¡Maldita zorra!", pensó Hermione que jamás se había referido con semejante término a ninguna mujer, "¡Cómo se atreve! No está cuidando a su hermana, la está manipulando a su antojo. Me da igual que quisiera protegerla, no tenía ningún derecho a obligarla a olvidarme". No se le ocurría nada más cruel que una vida en la que Bella ni siquiera supiera de su existencia. Se dio cuenta de que la bruja seguía esperando una respuesta y empezaba a desconfiar por su forma extraña de actuar.

-No, acabo de terminar el colegio... -empezó la chica- He pasado unas semanas haciendo turnos en San Mungo pero no creo que me quede ahí.

Nada de eso era mentira. No sabía qué hacer. Tenía que decirle la verdad, pero no iba a creer a una desconocida antes que a su hermana favorita. Además, la bruja ya tenía suficientes problemas, no podría asumir eso también, no podía desconfiar también de la única persona que la cuidaba. Y, al igual que con sus padres, no tenía claro cómo deshacer el hechizo. Así que decidió seguirle la corriente para no alterar su delicado estado de salud y enfrentarse a Narcissa en cuanto llegase.

-¿A qué colegio has ido?

Alguien menos brillante que Hermione habría caído, pero ella no. "¡Mierda! No puedo decirle que a Hogwarts porque no recuerda haberme dado clase durante tres años", maldijo pensando a toda velocidad. "Beauxbatons tampoco me vale porque habla francés y yo no, me pillará", siguió. Tendría que nombrar la escuela de magia americana y rezar para que colara.

-A Ilvermorny. He venido a Inglaterra porque tengo amigos y familiares aquí y no quería dejarlos solos durante la guerra -inventó sobre la marcha sintiendo una punzada de dolor por mentirle.

La bruja asintió despacio.

-¿Y qué tal es ahí el programa de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras?

-Bueno... No está mal, nada excepcional tampoco.

-Yo enseñaba eso en Hogwarts -comentó la bruja distraída con su botella casi vacía.

-Seguro que eres una gran profesora, ojalá me hubieras dado clase -contestó Hermione a quien cada vez le costaba más reprimir las lágrimas.

-Sí, lo soy. Pero en cuanto recobré la consciencia en el hospital le mandé una lechuza a la directora para comunicar mi dimisión. No quería morirme siendo profesora.

La chica asintió, no se fiaba de poder añadir nada sin llorar.

-¿Cómo te llamas? -preguntó la bruja como si de pronto se hubiese dado cuenta de que no tenía ni los datos básicos sobre su cuidadora.

-Hermione -respondió casi en un susurro.

-Yo Bellatrix – contestó la bruja para asegurarse de que así estaban debidamente presentadas.

La chica intentó forzar una sonrisa. "¡Ya sé como te llamas, joder! ¿No recuerdas la de veces que he gritado tu nombre cuando me hacías el amor?" pensó desesperada, "¡Vuelvo a casa andando cada noche para buscar en el cielo la maldita estrella que lleva tu nombre!".

-¿Te encuentras bien? No tienes buena cara. Y te lo dice alguien que lleva meses prácticamente sin salir de la cama...

-Estoy un poco mareada, ¿el baño? -preguntó con sus últimas fuerzas.

Bellatrix enarcó las cejas extrañada, pero señaló la dirección con la cabeza. Inmediatamente, la chica corrió hacia el cuarto indicado y se encerró dentro. Ejecutó un hechizo silenciador y lloró. Lloró como no había llorado en su vida, como llora un niño al darse cuenta de que le han arrebatado por completo su inocencia. Lloró hasta que sintió que se ahogaba y que tenía que concentrarse para coger aire.

Su fiel cerebro salió al rescate. Ya estaba, ya había llorado durante unos minutos y no había cambiado nada. Momento de serenarse. Sabía lo que ocurriría pero aún así se arriesgó: buscó en su bolso el álbum con sus recuerdos. Ahí estaba la prueba definitiva de que la bruja no fingía. Bellatrix había desaparecido de todas las fotos, los exámenes con notas suyas eran ahora pergaminos en blanco, al igual que las cartas que habían intercambiado. Asintió como única respuesta emocional: no quedaban lágrimas disponibles. Pensó en pasar ahí encerrada las horas que restaran hasta que volviesen las hermanas pequeñas, pero temió que Bella -o quien fuese la persona que había en el salón y que no la conocía- se preocupara o le pasara algo. A pesar de que ya no fuese nadie para ella, no iba a fallarle otra vez. Y a Andrómeda tampoco.

Volvió al salón. La ex mortífaga no la miró, estaba entretenida colocando unas piezas de ajedrez mágico.

-Juega conmigo.

-No me gusta mucho el ajedrez...

-Me da igual -respondió caprichosa- Cissy te ha pagado para que me entretengas, ¡así que juega conmigo!

El amor de su vida creía que estaba ahí cuidándola por dinero. Suerte que su corazón llevaba ya unos minutos hecho añicos... Daba igual, no era culpa suya y le había prometido que la cuidaría. Asintió y se sentó a observar como colocaba las piezas. Era evidente que hasta ese movimiento tan simple le costaba esfuerzo, pero no iba a hacerla sentir inútil ofreciéndose a colocarlas ella.

-¿Ya te encuentras mejor? -le preguntó la duelista mientras seguía concentrada en su trabajo.

-Sí, gracias. A veces tengo jaquecas y eso...

-¿Que tienes qué? - cuestionó la bruja extrañada.

-Jaquecas, es la palabra muggle para el dolor de cabeza.

La bruja levantó la vista del tablero ya casi completo y la miró sorprendida.

-¿Eres una sangre... eres hija de muggles?

La bruja no logró esconder del todo el rechazo en su voz. Hermione no estaba segura de cuánto dolor más iba a poder soportar sin que su cuerpo mostrara alguna reacción física. No sería su primer ataque de ansiedad... Comprendió que al no estar en su vida, Bellatrix nunca se había esforzado por ser más tolerante y seguía considerando a los de su sangre menos capaces para la magia.

-Sí -respondió con miedo a que la despachase de inmediato.

La bruja asintió despacio.

-No creí que Cissy contratara a alguien que... Bueno, pareces inteligente y llevas ese vestido tan bonito, creí que...

-Lo siento.

-No es culpa tuya. Empiezas tú.

Hermione no sabía que sentir. Dolor porque la bruja considerase extraño que alguien de su clase fuese inteligente; alegría porque le había gustado el vestido que se había comprado para ella o rabia porque si de normal el ajedrez no se le daba bien, en aquel estado de nervios no veía ninguna posibilidad. Qué irónico, las sospechas de inteligencia de Bellatrix iban a quedar desiertas. Aún así, movió un peón blanco y esperó. No tuvo que esperar mucho: la bruja oscura necesitó pocos turnos para ganar.

-Ya te he dicho que se me da mal...

-Bueno, podemos probar otra vez. A mí se me da bien, pero llevo jugando desde pequeña.

La chica asintió agradeciendo que intentara animarla. Sin embargo, aquella última sentencia le extrañó con lo que sabía de la bruja: le había contado que de pequeña ni siquiera sus hermanas querían jugar con ella.

-¿Con quién jugabas, quién te enseñó? -preguntó con curiosidad.

La ex mortífaga abrió la boca para responder pero la volvió a cerrar. Al rato murmuró avergonzada: "Bueno, jugaba sola...". Hermione nunca había sentido tantas ganas de abrazarla. "Pero era divertido, ¡ganaba siempre!" añadió intentando parecer menos patética. Hermione se rió para animarla. Después, volvió a perder. A la tercera partida le dio la impresión de que Bellatrix intentaba dejarse ganar y la gryffindor realmente se esmeró. Sin éxito. La bruja oscura se rindió y guardó el tablero.

-Bueno, el ajedrez no es lo tuyo. ¿Te gusta combatir? Hay una habitación donde podemos practicar si...

-No, lo mío es más bien la teoría... Además, no tengo ninguna posibilidad contra la mujer que acaba de derrotar al mago oscuro más poderoso de todos los tiempos -contestó Hermione con sinceridad.

-Ah, claro, lo siento, no pretendía... ¿Y volar te gusta? ¡Eso le gusta a todo el mundo!

La chica negó con la cabeza, ¿cómo era posible que alguna vez hubiese creído que tenían algo en común?

-¿Tampoco? ¿Y qué demonios haces en tu tiempo libre? -preguntó la bruja realmente sorprendida.

-Leer, me gusta leer.

-Ah, a mí también. Pero no puedo, me duele la cabeza si fuerzo la vista y me mareo...

Entonces Hermione, recordando los libros que siempre llevaba encima tuvo una idea. Sacó su ejemplar de la novela de Oscar Wilde y le sugirió:

-Estoy leyendo este libro, es de mis favoritos, si quieres te lo puedo leer un rato.

Bellatrix se sintió visiblemente incómoda.

-No me gustan los libros muggles, lo siento.

-No, claro, tienes razón, perdona -murmuró Hermione.

A esa mujer sus padres le hubiesen dado una paliza si la hubiesen pillado con un libro muggle, esa mujer no recordaba haberse entretenido con aquella obra maestra mientras la esperaba en su habitación en ropa interior. Tras aquel recuerdo no pudo evitar que sus ojos descendieran al escote de la bruja. Su pecho también había disminuido con la bajada de peso, pero aún así su simple vista le producía un hormigueo familiar por todo el cuerpo. Oyó a la bruja carraspear, vio como intentaba subirse el escote lo máximo posible y como cogía un cojín para taparse avergonzada. "¡Joder, Hermione, maldita pervertida! La pobre está débil, sensible y drogada y aún así tú logras comértela con los ojos y hacerla sentir incómoda". En ese momento, se odió casi tanto como a Narcissa.

-Lo siento yo...

La chica se sintió agotada, no podía más con aquella farsa. No debía faltar mucho para que volvieran Narcissa y Andrómeda y no quería que la primera la pillara hablando con su hermana. Además, no podía permitir que Bellatrix presenciara la bronca que pensaba montarle a la rubia.

-Deberías volver a tu cuarto e intentar dormir un rato. Narcissa dice que necesitas descansar.

La paciente asintió obediente. Se despidió y se fue. Al poco rato, Hermione escuchó un golpe y a la bruja maldecir. Corrió hacia la escalera: "¡Bellatrix! ¿Estás bien?" La encontró al inicio de las escaleras del segundo piso, sentada en el suelo. Las fuerzas le había flaqueado y se había caído. Se dio cuenta de que la slytherin se sentía tan avergonzada por su debilidad que ni siquiera la miraba a los ojos.

-Ven, yo te ayudo -dijo levantándola sin ningún esfuerzo, la bruja no pesaba nada-. Es normal que estés cansada, has invertido mucha energía en darme una paliza al ajedrez -añadió intentando animarla.

La bruja la miró por fin y sonrió. Sonrió de verdad. Hacía tanto que Hermione no veía esa sonrisa... Deseaba tanto besarla... En ese momento se planteó que igual era positivo que hubiese olvidado su mutuo pasado, podían empezar de cero como en los dramas románticos que veía con su madre en la tele, podía hacer que volviera a enamorarse de ella... Se concedió cinco escalones para fantasear con la idea. Luego se dio cuenta de que aquello sería una forma horriblemente cruel de manipularla y de aprovecharse de la vulnerabilidad de una persona enferma. Narcissa tenía razón: se estaba convirtiendo en su nuevo Voldemort.

Por fin llegaron a la tercera planta. La acompañó a su habitación. Siempre pensó que cuando Bellatrix la llevase a su dormitorio sería con un propósito totalmente diferente. Era una habitación enorme, preciosa, en tonos verdes y plateados. La ayudó a meterse en la cama y se despidió de ella. Apagó la luz y se alejó.

-Hermione -escuchó la débil voz de la bruja-, gracias por haberte quedado conmigo. Ya sé que te pagan y es tu trabajo, pero aún así escuché a Cissy quejarse porque no encontraba a nadie que quisiera quedarse conmigo, le doy miedo a todo el mundo. Gracias por venir.

La chica asintió en la oscuridad, cerró la puerta del dormitorio y comprobó que aún le quedaban lágrimas por derramar.


	27. Chapter 27

Tras acostar a Bellatrix y pasar unos minutos más en el baño, Hermione volvió a sentarse en sofá del salón para esperar a sus hermanas. No era capaz ni de leer. Todo su esfuerzo consistió en intentar relajarse y calmarse para no actuar de una forma que le acarreara futuros arrepentimientos. Sobre todo le daba miedo que Narcissa o su hijo saliesen mal parados del juicio: no sería capaz de enfrentarse a ella en esa situación. Con esas reflexiones, transcurrió media hora. En cuanto escuchó la puerta de entrada, se levantó de un salto.

Entró primero Andrómeda muy sonriente. "¡Hemos ganado, Hermione!", exclamó abrazándola muy contenta por su hermana, "Realmente Shacklebolt quiere hacer las cosas bien y solo los ha condenado a una multa para contribuir a las reparaciones". La chica no quiso cortar su felicidad tan pronto y la dejó hablar un rato más. A Lucius sí que lo habían condenado a cárcel, pero no podrían trasladarlo a ningún sitio hasta que Bellatrix se hallase en condiciones de retirar la inmovilización. Además, el nuevo primer ministro estaba intentando reformar Azkaban para que resultase más humana. La joven realmente se alegró al oír aquello. Pero su gozo desapareció en el instante en que entró Narcissa.

No era capaz de leer la expresión de la rubia como lo hacía con sus hermanas. Había en su gesto algo de soberbia, triunfo y quizá también cansancio, pero no estaba nada segura. En cuanto vio a su hermana abrazando a la chica, su faz volvió a reflejar el desprecio que sentía hacia la sangre sucia. Y la estudiante no fue capaz de contenerse más. En cuanto vio la rabia en sus ojos, supo que para Narcissa era evidente que la había desobedecido y había interactuado con Bellatrix.

-¿¡Cómo has podido, cómo has sido capaz...!? Sabía que eras fría y cruel, pero hacer que Bella me olvide es muy rastrero y no es justo ni para ella, ni para mí... ¡No tenías ningún derecho!

Lo espetó todo rápido, sin respirar, tuteándola como si no mereciera el respeto del usted. La mirada de la rubia no varió un ápice, sospechaba que eso sucedería. Abrió la boca con calma, pero su hermana se le adelantó y se giró mirándola atónita:

-¿¡Que has hecho qué!?

Se trataba de una pregunta retórica. Hermione se había explicado bien a pesar de la ira y ella conocía a la rubia de sobra para creerla capaz de borrar a la hija de muggles de los recuerdos de su hermana. Respondió con calma mirando a la joven.

-Te advertí que no hablaras con ella.

-Fue ella la que me habló y...

Narcissa la cortó levantando la mano para silenciarla. Se quitó la capa y añadió:

-Da igual. Lo hecho, hecho está. Mejor dejarlo así. Gracias por tu ayuda. Buenas noches a las dos, he dejado la verja abierta unos minutos, podréis salir sin mí.

Las otras dos mujeres no daban crédito. ¿Pensaba zanjar el tema así, como si nada? ¡Se iba a ir a dormir tan tranquila! La joven no iba a permitirlo. Narcissa era temible, pero menos que un mortífago o cualquier horrocrux. Ya había tratado con suficientes peligros como para dejarse intimidar... y más en un tema tan vital para ella.

-¡De dejarlo así nada! Busca la forma de arreglarlo. ¿Te parece bien hacer algo así contra su voluntad?

-No sigas por ahí -advirtió la bruja alejándose sin girarse.

-¡Narcissa Malfoy, ni se te ocurra darme la espalda después de lo que he hecho por ti y por Bellatrix!

Ahí la rubia sí se giró. Ahora su expresión era un libro abierto: cólera en su naturaleza más pura. Miró por turnos a ambas brujas sin decidir a cuál poner en su sitio primero. Optó por su hermana, la sangre sucia podía esperar.

-¿Lo que has hecho por nosotras? -preguntó mezclando frialdad y furia en un tono suave- ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Venir a vernos un par de veces a la semana, como cualquier desconocida de San Mungo? Solo que tú ayudas menos porque solo nos miras con lástima desde tu superioridad moral de persona íntegra... ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Soltar un par de frases a mi favor durante el juicio para aliviar tu conciencia?

Hizo una pausa, más para calmarse que para darle opción a réplica. Hermione, familiarizada con la oratoria de las hermanas Black, sospechó que aquello no iba a desembocar a ningún mar bonito. Andrómeda también parecía sorprendida, aún así, intentó justificarse:

-Sabes que tengo que cuidar a mi familia: Ted se ha quedado sin padre y Dora necesita trabajar y vivir su vida, es muy joven y se lo merece -aseguró con convencimiento.

-Claro que sí, eso no te lo niego: para ti lo primero siempre ha sido tu familia. El problema es que a Bella y a mí nunca nos has considerado parte de ella. Huiste de casa para que no te obligaran a casarte. Formaste una familia con tu sangre sucia. Muy bien. ¿Pensaste en algún momento en nosotras? ¿En pedirnos ayuda, advertirnos o al menos en despedirte? ¿O ni siquiera pasó la idea por tu mente?

Andrómeda estaba entonces más pálida que Hermione. La hermana pequeña siguió:

-No tienes ni idea de cómo se puso papá... Siempre fuiste su favorita. Hubo castigos en tu nombre... a diario ¿sabes? -susurró con temor reverencial- Para asegurarse de que no tuviéramos la misma idea que tú. Y no fui yo quien sufrí la peor parte... La verdad es que no sé cómo eres capaz de mirar a Bella a los ojos -espetó con desprecio-, tú le causaste más daño del que nuestros padres le hicieron jamás.

Calló unos segundos. Cerró los ojos y contuvo la rabia. Recuperó el tono frío y pausado.

-También, para evitar que cundiera tu ejemplo, a nuestros padres les faltó tiempo para casarme con el memo de Lucius e insistir en la necesidad de que le diera cuanto antes un sucesor para perpetuar la sangre. Lo mismo intentaron con Bella y Lestrange. Ese hombre era mucho peor que Malfoy... Creo que yo también hubiese preferido a Voldemort en su lugar. Tú eras feliz criando a tu hija con tu maridito. Te burlabas y lamentabas con nuestro querido primo Sirius de que las idiotas de tus hermanas hubiesen elegido el lado oscuro porque sus ansias de poder y sus ideas supremacistas les impedían ver más allá, ¿verdad? No seré hipócrita: yo también le di la espalda a nuestra hermana cuando me confesó que estaba del lado de Potter porque aquello no estaba bien. Yo también fui egoísta y dejé de hablarle porque sin ella para protegerle a todas horas, Draco se encontraba en una situación mucho más dura. Así fue y lo reconozco. Pero tú eres peor porque encima te consideras una adalid del bien y la compasión. No has hecho nada por nosotras, no te debemos nada más que dolor por la vida y las opciones que Bella y yo nunca tuvimos.

Hermione temblaba. Nunca lo había visto así, la bruja oscura nunca quiso explicárselo con tanta claridad. Era evidente que solo había escuchado y creído la parte de la historia desde el punto de vista de Andrómeda. Narcissa podía ser lo fría y calculadora que quisiera, pero nadie merecía una vida así. A la hermana intermedia parecía que le hubiesen lanzado un hechizo paralizante. Hermione casi sintió el jarro de agua helada que aquella revelación suponía para ella. La rubia temblaba ligeramente mirándolas con odio.

-Narcissa, yo... Jamás creí que fuese así. No os dije nada porque temí que intentaseis detenerme o que si lo sabíais, papá se enfadase con vosotras por no haberme detenido... Yo no sabía que fueses infeliz con Lucius, ni que Bella...

-¡No, claro, tú no sabías nada! Montaste tu propia familia feliz y renunciaste con facilidad a tus hermanas trastornadas... Pero, ¡eh! ¡Cómo no agradecerte que en estos dos meses hayas tenido la bondad de venirnos a ver un par de veces! Podías traerte a tu nieto para cuidarlo, pero te da miedo juntarlo con nosotras, ¿verdad? Por si la maldad o la locura se contagia...

La mirada avergonzada de Andrómeda delató al instante que la rubia volvía a dar en la diana y a hacer sangre.

-Si hubieses estado aquí, quizá podrías haberme ayudado a tomar decisiones -siguió la rubia con más calma-. Hubieras podido decirme qué hacer cuando Bella me suplicaba a diario que la ayudara a morir, que no quería estar aquí y que su lugar está junto a su maestro.

El horror de ambas alcanzó su cenit. La señora Malfoy empezó a mirar también a Hermione.

-No tenéis idea de la que cuchillos y dagas que he tenido que quitarle, la de noches que he pasado sin dormir... Y demos gracias a que uno no pueda usar la maldición asesina contra sí mismo... Cuando empezó a poder salir de la cama, tuve miedo. En esta casa hay mil opciones para suicidarse y las conoce todas. No podía perderla otra vez. Solo la tengo a ella y a Draco. Le supliqué. Le aseguré que, menos matarla, haría cualquier cosa para ayudarla. Cuando me pidió que cumpliera mi palabra y te borrara de sus recuerdos -rememoró mirando a Hermione-, vi el cielo abierto. Me prometió que pararía de intentar suicidarse. No os mentiré: es de las cosas que he hecho con más placer en los últimos años. Y estoy muy lejos de arrepentirme. Cumplió su promesa y no ha vuelto a intentar hacerse daño. Bueno, bebe mucho, come mal y todo eso, pero nada comparado a lo de antes. Con las pociones que le doy está más animada. Espero que se recupere pronto y pueda volver a su vida o a lo poco que le quede... Y no creo que ninguna de las dos merezcáis formar parte de ella. Está mejor sin vosotras.

Sin añadir nada más, se dio la vuelta y desapareció por las escaleras con su porte noble y altivo de siempre.

Hermione y Andrómeda fueron incapaces de intercambiar una palabra, ni siquiera podían mirarse. La mayor cogió a la joven del brazo y se apresuró a salir de la mansión antes de que las verjas se cerraran de nuevo. Se despidieron con un abrazo tenso y una sonrisa incómoda y cada una se apareció en su casa.

El fin de semana tampoco hablaron. Hermione sentía como si hubiese espiado la conversación más íntima y dolorosa que las dos hermanas habían sostenido jamás. No se imaginaba el sufrimiento que sentiría Andrómeda, pero sabía que tenía a su hija y a su nieto y preferiría pasar el duelo junto a ellos. En los escasos cinco minutos que había durado la exposición de Narcissa, la realidad de su hermana había cambiado radicalmente. La de Hermione también. Aquel primer beso robado a Bellatrix durante el baile de Navidad que tan lejano parecía había sido como su decisión de ser amiga de Harry: no tenía ni idea de dónde se metía. "¿Vale la pena?" se preguntó a sí misma mil veces tras la reunión. La respuesta era clara: por su Bella, valía la pena y la ayudaría con lo que fuese. El problema residía en que ya no era su Bella.

A la semana siguiente le costaba concentrarse hasta en el trabajo. Ya no sabía qué quería, ni qué era mejor para ella o para su ex novia. Necesitaba hablar con alguien, pero no tenía ni idea de con quién. Le daba muchísima vergüenza contar a sus amigos toda la historia y reconocer que llevaba meses tergiversando ligeramente los hechos para ahorrarse explicaciones. Harry era el que más sabía, al fin y al cabo seguían compartiendo piso... Pero el chico estaba centrado en su entrenamiento de auror y los pocos ratos que tenía libres los pasaba con Ginny. Ron estaba aprovechando su fama por ser miembro del trío dorado y cada semana conocía a una nueva chica que les presentaba como el amor de su vida. Con Luna y Neville hablaba por carta, ambos se habían ido a pasar el verano fuera. Todos habían cerrado definitivamente su etapa en Hogwarts. Se dio cuenta de que era la única solución: ella tenía que cerrar también.

Con la ayuda de Narcissa y de la propia Bellatrix, ahora sería más fácil: ni siquiera tenía fotos que mirar, en todas aparecía ella sola. Coleccionaba en secreto todos los reportajes, pósters y fotografías que se publicaban de "La guerrera estrella que derrotó a Voldemort", como la llamaban en la prensa. Solían ser siempre las mismas imágenes de archivo pertenecientes a fiestas de la sociedad de sangre pura porque tampoco tenían más y desde luego la bruja en cuestión no estaba dispuesta a colaborar en la causa... Pero Hermione las guardaba. Hubo un artículo de El Profeta que le hizo especial ilusión. "Las mujeres que ganaron la guerra" se titulaba. Hablaba de cómo una batalla entre hombres -Voldemort y Dumbledore- había sido ganada gracias a la ayuda de la chica dorada y la bruja oscura. Lo ilustraron con dos fotos individuales de ambas y la estudiante pasó más tiempo del justificable sonriendo entristecida contemplándolo. Lo más duro es que estaba enfadada con la duelista: era ella la que había pedido olvidarla. ¿Acaso Hermione no merecía ni un pequeño espacio entre sus recuerdos? O igual era lo contrario, igual ocupaba demasiado espacio para lo que la bruja era capaz de soportar tras una vida de soledad. Aún así, le dolía. Había sido su primer amor y no se imaginaba poder querer a alguien tanto y para su otra mitad ella ni siquiera ocuparía un par de páginas en su pasado.

Decidió que para cerrar definitivamente, solo había una persona con la que podía hablar sin ser juzgada. Así que el jueves quedó a comer con Andrómeda. Hablaron de cortesías durante los diez primeros minutos. Luego un silencio incómodo ahogó todo sonido. Hermione reunió valor y le preguntó cómo estaba. No muy bien, evidentemente.

-Fue duro darme cuenta de lo egoísta de mis actos, que mis hermanas sufrieran por mi culpa es algo que nunca podré perdonarme. Volvería a hacerlo porque Ted fue mi vida como ahora lo son Dora y mi nieto, pero buscaría otra manera, intentaría ayudarlas a ellas también.

Hermione asintió, había poco que pudiera añadir.

-Sé que es muy tarde para deshacer el daño causado, pero intentaré ser más generosa con ellas a partir de ahora. El lunes fui a hablar con Narcissa para disculparme y llevé al pequeño Ted. Obviamente estuvo fría y no creo que pueda llegar a perdonarme del todo nunca, pero fue cariñosa con Ted y para mí eso vale más que nada.

-¿Y Bella?

-Y Bella... -suspiró Andrómeda- Soy como mucho una prima lejana para ella, lo veo aún más duro que con Narcissa. Cissy, al fin y al cabo, es una persona racional y perfectamente cuerda, pero mi hermana mayor... Bueno, no dejaré de intentarlo. Intenté presentarle a Ted pero no le gustan nada los niños. No le lanzó ninguna maldición, así que me di por satisfecha.

La chica asintió.

-¿Y tú, Hermione? -la miró a los ojos con profunda preocupación.

La chica agachó la cabeza. Le daba vergüenza reconocer que se había rendido, que aquello era una despedida, que la familia Black era demasiado trágica para ella. Su acompañante no supo interpretar bien el silencio e intentó ayudarla:

-No sé exactamente que hechizo usaron, pero es probable que con el tiempo, Bella lo recuerde todo. En estos casos, cuanto más poderosa es la persona, más difícil es que le hechizo sea permanente. A veces, un simple detonante hace resonar algo dentro del mago o bruja y recuerda todo de golpe. Es cierto, que en otras ocasiones nunca se revierte, pero yo creo que...

-No... No puedo otra vez, Andy -confesó la chica cortándola- No puedo volver a pasar por esto. Si, en el mejor de los casos volviera a recordarme, ¿qué recordaría? Las veces que he desconfiado de ella, cuando la he traicionado, cuando le he fallado... No puedo. La querré siempre y siento que nunca seré capaz de amar a nadie más, pero igual es porque ella ha sido la primera y soy joven, tendré que aprender a vivir con ello aunque me duela que ella nunca vaya a pensar en mí.

Andrómeda asintió despacio. Sabía que huir de cualquier miembro de la familia Black era lo mejor para la chica dorada y para cualquiera. Pero eso no evitaba que sintiese pena por verla tan derrotada. Estaba segura de que en el futuro, Hermione tendría a cualquier persona que quisiera, pero sospechaba que no sería así para Bellatrix.

-Lo entiendo, es lo mejor para ambas. Aunque... Nada, tienes toda la razón, es la mejor decisión.

-¿Cuál era el "aunque"?

-Nada, no es importante.

-Dímelo aunque nada vaya a cambiar -rogó la chica.

-Me preguntó por ti.

Hermione abrió los ojos ligeramente e intento evitar que se notara la mezcla de emociones que aquello le provocaba.

-¿Por mí? Pero si no...

-Me dijo que eras rara y no entendía en qué trabajabas, pero que te habías portado bien con ella.

La gryffindor quiso llorar ante la idea de que Bellatrix se conformase simplemente con gente que "se portase bien con ella". Merecía mucho más. Andrómeda continuó.

-Notó que a Cissy no le caes bien pero que, sin embargo, a mí me tuteabas. Me preguntó si ibas a volver a visitarla algún día.

"No vas a llorar", se obligó Hermione a sí misma, "Ya has derramado por esta causa más lágrimas de las que deberían estar permitidas". Se contuvo.

-También me dijo que nunca ha conocido a nadie que juegue tan mal al ajedrez.

La chica no pudo evitar reírse.

-No te preocupes, Hermione. Solo te lo decía para que sepas que a pesar de todo, eres importante para ella. Nunca había tenido una amiga antes y seguro que dentro de unos años, te recordará con cariño. Te recordará.

-Gracias -susurró la chica.

-¡Lo importante ahora es que tienes toda la razón! En un mes, podrás hacer tus exámenes, sacarás las mejores notas, conseguirás el trabajo que prefieras y tendrás una familia maravillosa que no tenga nada que ver con las taradas hermanas Black -exclamó la mujer lo más alegremente posible.

Hermione forzó una sonrisa y asintió. Durante lo que restaba de comida, hablaron de las prácticas de la joven, de sus previsiones de futuro y de su preocupación por la memoria de sus padres.

-La verdad es que en muggles es más difícil recuperar la memoria, por lo que tengo entendido. Pero eres la bruja más brillante de tu generación, encontrarás el hechizo seguro -la animó Andrómeda totalmente convencida.

-Eso espero.

-¿Y qué harás? ¿Los traerás de vuelta inmediatamente? Porque imagino que tendrán su vida montada en Australia...

-No lo he decidido aún. Siempre he querido viajar, no conozco casi nada. Así que imagino que Australia será un lugar tan bueno para empezar como cualquier otro...

-¡Desde luego que sí!

Se despidieron tras fundirse en un sincero abrazo, sabiendo que probablemente iban a pasar tiempo sin verse. Así fue. Hermione pasó el resto del verano centrada en sus prácticas. Muchos de los jefes de otros departamentos dejaron sobre su mesa ofertas de trabajo para cuando terminara los exámenes. Sus amigos estaban tan ocupados con su entrenamiento de aurores que apenas los veía. Tampoco los echaba especialmente de menos. Llevaban siete años viéndose cada día, era el momento de centrarse en si misma. Sabía que si los necesitaba, ellos acudirían de inmediato y viceversa. Además tenía a Tonks para salir a por unas cervezas de mantequilla de vez en cuando. En cuanto llegó septiembre, recibió una carta firmada por McGonagall y Shacklebolt informando de que las reparaciones del castillo avanzaban bien y el día diez tendrían lugar los exámenes finales para quienes quisieran realizarlos. Dada su importancia, aquellos exámenes los realizaba el Ministerio y no los profesores.

El día llegó y se reencontró con Neville y con muchos de sus antiguos compañeros. Era tan raro verse después de la guerra... Hacer exámenes entre aquellas paredes donde muchos de sus amigos habían muerto... Pero en el caso de Hermione, lo hacía precisamente por ellos: iba a completar su formación y a trabajar con todo su esfuerzo para cambiar las cosas, para garantizar que nunca más volvieran a vivir una guerra así. Salió de las pruebas bastante satisfecha, aunque hacía meses que no experimentaba ninguna emoción con demasiada intensidad. A las dos semanas, una lechuza le entregó sus notas. Todo "Extraordinarios" salvo una asignatura. En Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras solo había obtenido un "Supera las Expectativas". No se sorprendió. Recordaba perfectamente los diez minutos que había invertido durante la prueba práctica intentando invocar un _patronus_ sin éxito.

A pesar de que había otros departamentos que le interesaban, decidió volver -ahora ya en calidad de empleada y no de becaria- al Comité de Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas. Eran los primeros que le habían dado una oportunidad y aún había mucho que hacer por los elfos domésticos. Ya tendría tiempo de conocer otros departamentos más adelante. Firmó el nuevo contrato al día siguiente de recibir las calificaciones. Con su duro trabajo en pocos meses consiguió su propio despacho, sacó adelante una ley que reconocía a los hombres lobo y a los centauros como iguales en derechos e incluso ayudó a Shacklebolt a reconvertir Azkaban en una prisión más habitable. Sus amigos la felicitaban cada vez que se la encontraban. Sus ansias de trabajar y la enorme cantidad de horas que dedicaba a cada proyecto eran por todos conocidas.

Lo que nadie acertó a ver fue la frustración que aquellas felicitaciones generaban a la chica. Su mayor interés había dejado de ser cambiar el mundo o ser la mejor en lo suyo. Ahora solo quería un lugar donde esconderse. Jamás creyó que sería así. Después de toda su niñez y juventud esforzándose por sacar las mejores notas y aprender todo lo posible, había conseguido un buen trabajo que le encantaba. Y ya está. Eso era todo. No tenía nada más. A nadie más. Se dio cuenta de que no era posible llenar una vida solo con trabajo. Veía a sus amigos de vez en cuando y lo pasaban bien, pero otra vez, sentía que se había quedado atrás. Harry y Ginny eran casi como un matrimonio de sexagenarios, Ron salía -de forma intermitente- con otra auror en prácticas, Neville y Luna se habían ido de viaje a Sudamérica para disfrutar de la riqueza de la botánica del país (y porque así se lo habían susurrado los nargles a la rubia), Tonks tenía una intensa vida social -y Hermione sospechaba que también sexual-, hasta Draco se había prometido con Astoria Greengrass.

La chica seguía viviendo en Grimmauld Place porque a pesar de que coincidía poco con Harry, así se sentía menos sola. Pasaba su tiempo libre investigando sobre conjuros desmemorizantes y sus contra-hechizos. Hasta que se dio cuenta de que tenía que empezar a salir con gente sin quería terminar con aquella soledad tan dura. Ni siquiera tenía claro qué le gustaba (aparte de aquella persona a la que llevaba meses sin nombrar). Pensó que como las comparaciones serían odiosas, mejor probar con chicos para distanciarse lo máximo posible de su primera pareja. Tuvo algunas citas. Unas desastrosas y otras no tanto, pero ninguna excitante ni que le provocara deseos de repetir. Cortaba rápido para que nadie se hiciese ilusiones. Decidió que el problema era que no le atraía el sexo masculino.

Tonks le presentó a una chica que acaba de entrar a trabajar en el Departamento de Educación. Se llamaba Aeryn Clover. Desarrollaron un proyecto juntas para enseñar en las aulas la tolerancia hacia todo tipo de criaturas mágicas. Tenía el cabello rubio oscuro y los ojos grises, era simpática, alegre, se preocupaba por los demás... La apreciaban mucho en su sección a pesar de llevar poco tiempo. Cuando quedaban fuera del trabajo, lo pasaban bien. Hermione la apreciaba, pero no sabía diferenciar si se trataba de amistad o de amor. Claro que no era tan inteligente, ni tan graciosa e ingeniosa, ni tan preciosa como aquel recuerdo que ya pertenecía a otra vida, pero era real y sencillo. Era como debía ser. Era mestiza, así que conocía el mundo muggle y podían tener citas en el cine, en el teatro o en el McDonalds. Se ilusionó con eso, con tener una relación normal como sus amigos. Cuando se lo contó a Harry, el chico se emocionó sobremanera:

-¡Al fin, Hermione, cuánto me alegro! ¡Qué bien que hayas encontrado a alguien! Ginny y yo empezábamos a pensar que nunca... Bueno, ¿cuando la conoceremos?

-¡Vale, vale, tranquilo! Que apenas nos conocemos hace unas semanas y quiero ir despacio -rió la chica- Cuando esté preparada, serás el primero en conocerla.

-Eso espero -sentenció Harry solemnemente.

Ambos chicos se rieron.


	28. Chapter 28

La relación con Aeryn fue de maravilla. Eran amigas que intercambiaban miradas cómplices y roces no accidentales durante las reuniones de trabajo. Lo pasaban muy bien cuando salían juntas. Ambas deseaban dar un paso más allá. O eso creía Hermione. Hasta que Aeryn intentó besarla en medio de Trafalgar Square y ella se echó a llorar. Era como una maldición. No sentía nada, absolutamente nada. "¡Soy tuya, soy tuya! Solo tuya..." resonaban en su cabeza ecos lejanos de su propia voz como si de un juramento inquebrantable se tratase. La rubia sintió que aquel súbito rechazo no iba a ser temporal. La relación se enfrió. Pasaron a ser solo compañeras de trabajo. Hermione deseaba poder retomar la amistad más adelante pero no estaba segura de que fuese a ser posible...

La gryffindor se obsesionó. Realizó un análisis de daños. ¿Por qué había fracasado si la chica era perfecta? No era lo suficientemente guapa... O igual fallaba su inteligencia... Quizá necesitaba estar con alguien más gracioso. En ningún momento se planteó que la culpable pudiera ser ella. Dejó a un lado la simpatía y la bondad que había buscado hasta ahora. Lo intentó con chicas más guapas y más inteligentes. El problema era que o no estaban interesadas en salir con mujeres o, específicamente, en salir con Hermione; otras solían tener un compromiso serio con su trabajo y no resultaban encuentros muy entretenidos. Y lo peor eran las que solo querían vivir la experiencia de salir con "la chica dorada" y reflejar algo de su fama. La joven había desarrollado un radar con el que analizar a cualquier posible candidata a ser la mujer de su vida. Tras otro par de citas desastrosas , se sentía abatida, nadie le llamaba ya la atención. Empezaba a creer que era culpa suya, que no era lo suficientemente guapa ni divertida y que estaría sola para siempre. No creía en el amor a primera vista -al menos no dos veces en una vida- hasta aquel día.

Aquel día volvía de una reunión con el jefe del Ministerio de Educación. Camino a su despacho, pasó por el puesto central de información. El mago encargado le estaba explicando a una bruja cómo llegar a una sección determinada del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica. La melena lisa y oscura con mechas azules de la bruja caía sobre un sencillo vestido rosa pálido que se atisbaba bajo una túnica gris. Su piel bronceada unida a la forma en que pronunciaba el inglés y gesticulaba denotaban su probable origen italiano. Parecía tímida e indecisa al intentar entender las indicaciones del hombre. Hermione vio su oportunidad y decidió ayudarla.

-No te preocupes, Steve -dijo la chica al encargado acercándose al mostrador- yo la acompaño.

-¡Oh, no quiero ser molestia! -replicó con un acento que a Hermione le pareció adorable.

-En absoluto -sentenció la gryffindor-, tengo que ir para allá de todas formas.

La bruja asintió nerviosa sin apenas mirarla. Tenía los ojos verdes y los rasgos poco marcados. Era preciosa. Mientras caminaban juntas en silencio, Hermione sintió esas mariposas en el estómago que tanto tiempo llevaban en letargo. Una parte de ella se emocionó al comprobar que otro ser humano tenía la capacidad de ponerla nerviosa. Otra parte se preocupó de que aquello fuese una obsesión por sustituir lo perdido: aquella chica era casi la versión italiana de Bellatrix, al menos físicamente. O eso le pareció a ella, igual no era así; llevaba meses comparando con la duelista a todas las mujeres que conocía. Sabía que no era sano, pero no lograba evitarlo. Todas suspendían el examen.

-¿Y qué vienes a hacer aquí? -preguntó alegremente mientras subían al ascensor.

-Buscar a mi hermano. Lleva unos días aquí, tiene muchas ganas de verme y quería darle sorpresa -explicó lentamente intentando no cometer errores gramaticales.

-Seguro que se alegra de verte.

-Eso espero... -respondió su compañera.

En cuanto salieron del ascensor Hermione comprobó el número de despacho que buscaban y comenzó a recorrer pasillos. La distribución de aquella planta resultaba muy intrincada, pero era en la que trabajaban sus amigos y la conocía bien a fuerza de perderse, así que andaba con seguridad mientras la italiana la seguía.

-Qué bien que estés aquí, si no me he perdido... me habría perdido -se corrigió ella misma.

-Es normal, yo me he perdido bastantes veces -contestó Hermione sonriendo.

Maldijo al hermano que iba a acaparar a aquella bruja tan mona, si no podría haber intentado reunir valor para invitarla a comer, ofrecerse a enseñarle la ciudad o algo así. La mujer debía tener unos treinta años, pero era evidente que a Hermione le gustaban mayores, así que no había problema. Al fin, llegaron a la sala que buscaban.

-Es aquí -explicó la chica saludando al recepcionista-, entrégale la nota a él y ya está. Imagino que no necesitarás ayuda para volver si estás con tu hermano... -comentó ella sin atreverse a mirarla.

-Oh, gracias. No creo que él pueda venir conmigo, tiene cosas... Solo puedo verle cinco minutos.

-Entonces tranquila, te espero aquí para que no te pierdas al salir -dijo la chica evitando mirarla para esconder su sonrojo.

-Oh, grazie! Molte grazie!

Hermione se giró para buscar un asiento donde esperar a la bruja y ralentizar los latidos de su corazón. Vio como le entregaba el papel al encargado.

-¡Oh, madame! La estábamos esperando -exclamó de inmediato- Puede entrar sola si lo desea, pero deje la puerta abierta por seguridad.

La visitante asintió. El hombre abrió la puerta con una llave y un código especial y le indicó que podía pasar. Hermione miró con curiosidad, esa indicación sonaba extraña. La bruja le daba la espalda al entrar y no vio el interior de la habitación. Durante unos segundos, tampoco se oyó nada. Hasta que al rato, escuchó una voz masculina débil, apenas un susurro:

-¿Y usted que quiere?

Estaba segura de conocer aquella voz sin embargo no lograba recordar de qué. Pensó en los últimos trabajadores que se habían incorporado al Ministerio pero no caía en quién podía ser. Tenía mucha curiosidad por cualquier cosa relacionada con su nueva amiga. Entonces la oyó hablar.

-Pensé que te alegrarías más de verme...

El tono era infantil, burlón, en un perfecto inglés sin ningún acento. A Hermione le dio un vuelco el corazón. Durante otros pocos segundos, no hubo sonido alguno. Luego se escuchó que la bruja murmuraba un hechizo y seguidamente un golpe seco.

-¡TÚ! -exclamó la voz ahora perfectamente reconocible de Lucius Malfoy- ¡Maldita zorra, traidora, asquerosa...!

Se escuchó lo que parecía ser el hombre recién liberado abalanzándose sobre la bruja. Al segundo, se vio un destello de luz roja y los gritos de dolor de Lucius Malfoy rebotaron en cada pared. El vigilante debía estar advertido de la situación porque no movió un músculo.

-Ten cuidado, Lucy, te he dejado así varios meses y puedo volver a hacerlo en un segundo.

Hizo una pausa por si el hombre era tan estúpido como para provocarla de nuevo. Tras meses de permanecer petrificado en una suerte de red eléctrica alimentado únicamente con pociones, no lo fue.

-Vas a ser un buen chico y vas a pedirme perdón por hablarme así. Luego firmarás esto y habremos terminado. Podrás irte a la cárcel hasta el fin de tus días y descuida que ahí no me verás.

-¿Qué es eso? -preguntó el hombre con rabia.

-Los papeles de tu divorcio, mi querido cuñado.

-¡No pienso...!

No se atrevió a terminar la frase. Resultó que sí era un cobarde. Bufó, resopló y firmó el documento bajo la amenazante mirada de la bruja.

-Ya está. Lárgate.

-No, no. Falta algo, discúlpate -insistió ella con voz infantil.

Silencio tenso.

-¡Discúlpate! -el tono pasó a ser amenazador.

Silencio durante cinco segundos.

-Lo siento, Bellatrix -masculló entre dientes completamente derrotado.

-¡Muy bien! -lo felicitó la bruja- Hasta siempre, Lucy. Pídeles que te encierren en mi celda, tenía unas vistas maravillosas.

Dicho esto, salió de la habitación. Hizo un gesto al vigilante que cerró la puerta y mandó un mensaje al Ministro informando de que el preso estaba listo para el traslado. Hermione miró con ojos desorbitados el pelo liso con mechas azules, los rasgos suaves, la piel morena y el sencillo vestido de la bruja. Por supuesto que era Bellatrix. Evidentemente había usado hechizos para modificar su apariencia, pero seguía poseyendo ese magnetismo que nadie más tenía. El cerebro de la chica había registrado el parecido pero no había sido capaz de procesar a Bellatrix Black sin su piel pálida, con un discreto vestido rosa suave y con una capa ocultando sus curvas. Hermione quería chillar, lanzar hechizos como una loca y chillar otra vez. La bruja la había engañado, pero eso era secundario. Lo que de verdad le molestaba era que cuando por fin encontraba a alguien que prometía ser especial, resulta que se trataba de la persona por la que necesitaba a ese alguien especial. "Ahora que la había olvidado..." maldijo internamente intentando convencerse de que realmente había sido así.

-¿Me ayudas a salir de aquí? -preguntó la bruja fingiendo inocencia pero ya no el acento.

Hermione volvió en sí y la contempló. Quería dedicarle una mirada de odio, pero el sentimiento chocó contra el profundo amor que aún sentía y se quedó en una mirada tensa. Agarró a Bellatrix del brazo para encararse con ella en algún lugar donde aquel hombre no pudiera oírlas. Mala idea. En cuanto tocó su brazo sintió una electricidad tan intensa como la que Lucius había experimentado durante meses, solo que bastante más gratificante. La soltó al instante. Se alejaron de la sala unos metros y la gryffindor no aguantó más:

-¡¿Pero tú de qué vas?! ¡¿Qué demonios haces fingiendo ser otra persona y engañándome para que te ayude?! ¿Se puede saber que problema tienes...?

En ese momento su cerebro le lanzó una advertencia. La última vez que se había indignado así, Narcissa Malfoy le había causado una especie de trauma con su respuesta. Además, veía en los ojos de Bellatrix que seguía sin recordar su pasado juntas. En realidad, solo se habían visto una hora aquella tarde; era posible incluso que no lo recordase. Suavizó su expresión y esperó la respuesta.

-No podía venir con mi aspecto normal porque todo el mundo me conoce. La gente me pide autógrafos, fotos y citas. Otros huyen corriendo y gritando. Es la segunda vez que salgo de casa y durante la primera, la gente me agobió, me entró mucha ansiedad y empecé a lanzar maldiciones a todo el mundo; Cissy me tuvo que sacar de ahí. Esta vez no podía venir conmigo porque no quiere estar a menos de cien kilómetros de ese idiota y juntas somos mucho más reconocibles. Estaba muy nerviosa: la última vez que vine al Ministerio fue para mi propio juicio y acabó conmigo en Azkaban. Así que he usado un par de hechizos para suavizar mis rasgos, oscurecer la piel y modificar el color de mis ojos. Duran poco tiempo, pero no pensaba demorarme mucho. La mayoría de gente ni siquiera sabe que Lucius está aquí, ni lo del hechizo paralizante. Y aunque lo supieran, nadie suele mirarme a la cara; si me tapo el escote, nadie se interesa por mí. Y yo no te he pedido ayuda, te has ofrecido tú.

-Pero me has mentido -rebatió la chica escondiendo la tristeza y la rabia que sentía porque la gente acosara a su bruja.

-No es verdad. Hasta que ha firmado, ese idiota era mi hermano político. Y desde luego que lleva aquí unos cuantos días, que tenía ganas de verme para que le liberara, que le he dado una sorpresa, que no podía venir conmigo y que tiene compromisos que cumplir (con la Justicia, para ser exactos).

"¡Mierda!" masculló el sentido común de Hermione que reconocía que no le había mentido en nada. "¿No querías a alguien inteligente y divertido?" se burló esa voz cruel de su cerebro que nunca permanecía mucho tiempo en silencio.

-Podías haberme dicho que eras tú... -comenzó la chica emprendiendo el camino de vuelta.

-Podría haberlo hecho, sí. Pero estoy enfadada porque no has vuelto a visitarme -respondió con tono ofendido- ¡Compartí mis galletas contigo!

-Ya sabes que era solo trabajo y ya no estoy en San Mungo -respondió la chica con frialdad al recordar que la ex mortífaga la había olvidado por petición propia.

Al instante se arrepintió. La bruja parecía dolida y antes de que pudiera disculparse, respondió:

-Puedo encontrar la salida yo sola, gracias por tu ayuda.

La morena se separó de ella y avanzó con rapidez por los pasillos de la segunda planta buscando el ascensor. Hermione la siguió intentando esquivar a los trabajadores que a esa hora salían a comer.

-¡Bellatrix! ¡Bellatrix, espera! - la llamó a gritos.

Otra mala idea. Al instante, todas las cabezas de la planta se giraron hacia la bruja que no lograba encontrar la salida.

-¿Bellatrix? ¿Bellatrix Black? -preguntó un hombre abriendo la veda.

-¡Bellatrix! ¡Hazte una foto conmigo por favor! -suplicó una mujer.

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo? ¡Soy de sangre pura! -exclamó un chico.

-¿Es verdad que fuiste amante de Voldemort?

-¡Un autógrafo por favor!

-¡Decían que estabas muerta!

Los gritos se superponían entre sí. Unos le pedían citas mientras otros hacían preguntas estúpidas, algunos llamaban a más compañeros para que pudieran conocer a la mayor heroína del siglo y otros simplemente gritaban. Hermione vio que los ojos de la bruja -que ya habían recuperado su color oscuro habitual- buscaban desesperados una salida. No estaba segura de si se iba a echar a llorar o si iba a empezar a arrojar _crucios_ a todos. En cualquier caso, sacó su propia varita y empezó a apartar con hechizos aturdidores a todas las personas que le bloqueaban el camino. En cuanto alcanzó a la ex mortífaga, la agarró por la espalda y la condujo a una escalera de servicio. Bloqueó la puerta para que no pudieran seguirlas y bajaron a la primera planta donde estaba su despacho. La hizo entrar y protegió también su puerta.

-En cuanto pase la hora de comer, volverán a sus despachos y podrás irte por la red flu de la planta principal sin problemas -explicó Hermione.

La chica, una vez más, se sentía tremendamente culpable. Bellatrix se había quedado en un rincón de su pequeña oficina mirándose las uñas.

-Lo siento, Bellatrix, lo he dicho sin pensar -se disculpó refiriéndose a lo de gritar su nombre y a la contestación de que solo había sido trabajo- Esa gente es imbécil. Me aseguraré de informar al Shacklebolt y de que reciban una sanción disciplinar.

La bruja oscura siguió sin mirarla. La chica tuvo una idea y agradeció haberse gastado tanto dinero en aquel nuevo placer culpable. Abrió un cajón de su escritorio y le dijo a la morena:

-Tengo algo para ti, para que me perdones por no haber ido a verte.

La mayor de las Black levantó la cabeza con una mezcla de desconfianza y curiosidad. Hermione se acercó a la bruja y le dio la caja de galletas. Le había costado poco descubrir qué marca era la que tanto le gustaba a la slytherin: la más cara y exclusiva del mercado. Cuando compró la primera tanda se prometió que solo sería una vez. Se volvió adicta al segundo mordisco. Ahora gastaba cincuenta galeones semanales en galletas porque no era capaz de concentrarse en el trabajo sin mordisquearlas. Pero dio gracias porque la bruja cogió el envase rápidamente y volvió con él a su rincón. Podía sentarse en la silla frente al escritorio de Hermione, pero por lo que fuese, prefería sentarse en el suelo sobre su capa.

-Bueno, te perdono, pero esta vez no te voy a dar ninguna -refunfuñó mientras las abría.

La chica la miró. Sus rasgos y su piel se habían restablecido por completo, menos su pelo que seguía liso y con mechas azules. Debía haberlo hecho manualmente y no con magia. Deseaba hablar con ella de lo que fuese, pasar un rato juntas. Sabía que era mala idea, que se arrepentiría y tendría que empezar de nuevo el proceso de olvidarla. Pero no pudo evitarlo.

-Tu pelo sigue liso -comentó.

-Por desgracia, desde el hospital, Cissy encontró en mi pelo una gran fuente de entretenimiento -gruñó la bruja- Al parecer, cuando eran pequeñas, jugaba a eso con Andrómeda.

La chica entendió que después de todo lo que su hermana la había cuidado, no podía negarle nada (aunque de pequeña no la hubiesen invitado a jugar con ellas). Quería preguntarle por la relación con su otra hermana, pero no se atrevía. Optó por algo más inocuo.

-¿Y por qué has fingido ser italiana y no francesa? Lo hablas perfectamente y te pega más.

-Lo pensé pero era demasiado obvio y como también sé algo de italiano... -entonces levantó la vista dándose cuenta de algo- ¿Cómo sabes que hablo francés?

"¡Mierda!" se maldijo internamente la chica por aquel fallo tan estúpido, "Anda, que hoy estás en racha, Hermione...". La desconfianza volvió a adueñarse de la duelista que había dejado de comer. La chica quería respetar su decisión aunque no la compartiera: si para Bellatrix (y sobre todo para su salud) era mejor no recordarla, pretendía que siguiese siendo así. O que por lo menos no se diera cuenta por su culpa. Intentó salir como pudo y responder rápido para que no utilizara la_ legilimancia_ para solucionarlo, jamás lo había hecho pero ahora que no la conocía...

-Andy me contó que vuestra madre era francesa, así que supongo que las tres lo hablaréis perfectamente... Y más siendo de sangre pura.

La bruja asintió despacio. Aceptaba la respuesta pero era evidente que no se fiaba de ella. Aún así volvió a sus galletas.

-Ven a sentarte aquí -la invitó Hermione señalando la silla enfrente de su escritorio- estarás mejor que en el suelo.

Bellatrix la miró indecisa estudiando su cara por si tramaba algo.

-Prometo no robarte ninguna de tus galletas -añadió sonriente.

Despacio, se levantó del suelo, se sentó en la silla y siguió comiendo mientras investigaba los papeles y objetos de la mesa y lo llenaba todo de migas. Hermione recordó aquella memoria en la que Snape le advertía que no tocara lo que no era suyo. Ella no se atrevió y la dejó curiosear.

-Trabajo para que se reconozcan los derechos de los elfos domésticos...-la bruja la miró extrañada, no entendía a quién podía preocuparle eso- y de otras criaturas como los centauros -eso le pareció mejor- Estoy desarrollando un programa de educación completo para que...

-¿Qué es esto? -la cortó la duelista.

"Genial, intento explicarle mi programa con el que llevo meses de trabajo y se interesa por un boli" pensó la chica sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Un bolígrafo. Es un objeto para escribir con tinta líquida. Como una pluma pero más cómodo y limpio. Mira, pruébalo -la animó extendiéndole un papel.

A la bruja pareció interesarle el invento muggle y pasó un rato escribiendo su nombre con diferentes caligrafías. Hermione aprovechó que estaba entretenida para ordenar todo lo que la bruja había movido de sitio en su mesa. Cuando terminó y levantó la vista, vio que su acompañante había abandonado el papel y estaba pintando sobre su propia piel. Sacudió la cabeza de nuevo. La duelista no la quería de novia, igual prefería ser su hija si prometía comprarle galletas y bolígrafos de colores...

-¿Qué haces? -le preguntó.

-Me estoy haciendo un tatuaje -informó muy concentrada en su muñeca.

Hermione asintió aunque no lograba ver el diseño. Al poco, al ver la zona donde estaba pintando, tuvo un mal presentimiento y se levantó de un salto. Sus sospechas se confirmaron con horror al ver la serpiente surgiendo de la calavera.

-¿Te gusta? -preguntó la bruja orgullosa de lo bien que había replicado la marca tenebrosa- Puedo hacerte una a ti también.

-¡No! -exclamó la chica asustada- ¡Me da escalofríos!

-¿Por qué? -preguntó ofendida la mujer – Me ha quedado bonito. Y es solo tinta, se irá, ¿no?

-Sí, dibujas muy bien -la informó buscando un frasco de alcohol en su botiquín- Y sí, se va a ir ahora mismo.

La bruja puso una mueca enfadada. Hermione cogió un algodón y decidió que el mundo mágico ya se había llevado suficientes sobresaltos. No eran necesarios los rumores de que Bellatrix Black intentaba resucitar a los mortífagos con un bolígrafo muggle. Empapó el algodón y antes de que la bruja pudiese preguntar, se lo explicó:

-Es alcohol, es lo que mejor hace que salga la tinta.

-¿Me lo puedo beber?

-No es esa clase de alcohol.

-Los muggles sois muy raros.

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír. ¡Echaba tanto de menos las conversaciones absurdas con Bellatrix! Le cogió la muñeca con suavidad y empezó a frotar. Sentía escalofríos y esta vez no se debían a aquel tatuaje que pensó que jamás volvería a ver. La piel de la slytherin estaba tan fría y suave como la recordaba. No quería soltarla nunca. A los cinco minutos, ya no quedaba rastro del dibujo y le tuvo que devolver su mano. No parecía muy contenta de que hubiese eliminado su obra de arte, pero al menos se había dejado.

-Ya son las tres -comprobó la joven-, todos habrán vuelto al trabajo. Vamos, te acompaño a la entrada.

Intentó no parecer triste, pero volver a despedirse de aquella mujer era algo por lo que creyó que nunca más tendría que pasar. La bruja se colocó bien la capa, guardó las galletas que le habían sobrado en su bolso, robó también el bolígrafo por si acaso y siguió a la chica. Hermione tenía razón, el camino estaba despejado. Mientras caminaban en silencio, decidió hacerle la pregunta sobre su hermana, quizá podía hacerle ver que Andrómeda era buena persona. Era lo menos que podía hacer dado que Andy había dado la cara por ella ante Narcissa.

-¿Y con Andrómeda qué tal? -preguntó nerviosa.

La mujer se encogió de hombros y respondió con tranquilidad:

-Tengo una hermana y es Cissy.

-Pero Andrómeda se preocupa por ti, aunque en el pasado no actuara de la forma correcta, te quiere igual -respondió ella intentando buscar argumentos sólidos sin enfadar a la bruja.

-Es tarde. Dejó de ser familia mía hace años.

-Pero sigues teniendo un cuadro con ellas en el recibidor de tu casa.

Bellatrix le dirigió una mirada de reproche por haber cotilleado en su mansión.

-No lo puedo quitar. Tiene un encantamiento fijador, como el de tía Walburga en Grimmauld Place.

-Bueno, aún así...

Hermione se giró para mirar a la ex mortífaga a los ojos. Ya habían llegado a la planta baja y se quedaba sin tiempo. Sabía que Bella no tenía motivo alguno para confiar en la bondad humana, pero necesitaba a alguien, no podía estar sola para siempre.

-Entiendo que no se portaron bien contigo cuando eras pequeña, ni cuando eras joven, ni... bueno, hasta hace dos días. Pero siempre serán tus hermanas y estarán ahí para ti. En esa imagen Andy y tu parecíais gemelas...

-Hace muchos años de eso.

-Sigues teniendo la misma expresión.

-No, ahora somos mucho más mayores y ambas llevaremos siempre encima todos los errores que hemos cometido. Por mucho que en esa imagen nunca envejezca, yo...

La bruja se frenó en seco. "El cuadro no envejecerá, yo sí. Ojalá fuera al revés. Todos mis malos actos se reflejarían en esa pintura y no en mí. Algún tipo de magia oscura podría hacer eso... ¿Dónde he oído esa historia?" Los pensamientos se agolpaban en su cabeza y daban vueltas en espiral intentando buscar la solución. "No me lo ha podido contar nadie porque nadie me cuenta nada... Lo habré leído, ¿dónde lo he leído?"

A la castaña no le hizo falta que dijera nada. Sus ojos oscuros casi negros hablaron por ella: primero duda, incertidumbre, desesperación; luego angustia; sorpresa; un atisbo de miedo después; finalmente, rabia y dolor. La bruja se dirigió hacia las chimeneas de salida lo más rápido posible. Lo irónico era que ni siquiera sabía cómo terminaba esa historia: Hermione nunca llegó a leerle el final. La chica corrió tras ella y la agarró del brazo.

-Bella, por favor...

-Suéltame -respondió ella con firmeza.

-¡Por favor, por favor, Bella! No quiero una vida en la que tú no estés, te echo de menos cada día.

Hermione se escuchaba a sí misma y recordaba, una vez más, los culebrones que veía con su madre. Nunca creyó que llegaría a protagonizar uno. Pero si lo hacía, sería con toda su energía y su valor, como cada uno de sus actos.

-Sé que te he fallado probablemente más veces que nadie, pero déjame por lo menos hablar contigo, dame diez minutos.

-Estoy muy harta de hablar y no creo que quede nada por decir. Suéltame -contestó la duelista intentando mantener a raya su temperamento.

-¡Por favor, solo cinco minutos!

-Quiero irme a mi casa ya. He tenido mal día y estoy muy cansada.

-Vale, claro. Puedo ir a verte el fin de semana, puedo ir a tu casa para que no tengas que ir a ningún sitio. Y si quieres podemos cenar y hablar o lo que tu prefieras, pero por favor...

-No. Esto nunca tuvo sentido. Te lo repito: suéltame.

Hermione le soltó el brazo y contempló, una vez más, como se alejaba de ella. Y esta vez recordándola. ¿Cómo podía hacerle comprender lo importante que era para su felicidad? La bruja no entendía esos términos, no estaba familiarizada con el mundo de los afectos.

-¡Obtuve "Extraordinarios" en todos mis exámenes! -gritó la chica a la desesperada.

Bellatrix siguió caminando hacia la chimenea de espaldas a ella.

-¡Menos en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, no fui capaz de invocar un patronus!

La bruja, ya junto a la red flu, se detuvo. Tras cinco segundos, se giró.

-Ven el sábado por la tarde. Hablas lo que sea y te vas.

La chica asintió al instante mientras Bellatrix desaparecía elegantemente entre el humo verde de la chimenea.

Volvió a su despacho con una sonrisa. ¡La había invitado a ir a verla! Vale, a regañadientes y para que la dejara en paz, pero era un gran paso. Hermione siempre luchaba hasta el final por las causas en las que creía y nunca había deseado tanto algo. Haría todo lo posible por seguir en la vida de Bellatrix. Y si al final salía mal y no lo conseguía, al menos había vuelto a recordarla. No podía evitar sonreír ante esa idea. Lo que la ex mortífaga sentía -o había sentido- por ella había vencido al hechizo desmemorizante. Pensó que igual debería advertir a sus hermanas, le dio miedo que quisiera volver a intentar suicidarse. Pero ya hacía meses de eso, ahora se la veía mejor y era evidente que seguía tomando antidepresivos o sucedáneos. Optó por dejarla decidir si quería contárselo a Narcissa y a Andrómeda o no.


	29. Chapter 29

Esa tarde Hermione no pudo trabajar mucho (no supo si por la emoción o por la falta de galletas) pero por primera vez en meses, volvió a casa con una sonrisa. Y la mantuvo incluso cuando pilló a Harry y a Ginny -¡lástima que el colegio no empezase hasta enero!- besuqueándose en el sofá. En cuanto la oyeron entrar, se separaron con expresión culpable.

-¡Seguid, seguid, no os cortéis por mí! Me voy a mi cuarto, le pediré a Kreacher que me suba algo de cena -les informó alegremente

Los chicos la miraron sorprendidos por su repentino cambio de humor. Llevaban meses preocupados por su tristeza y su aislamiento. Sabían que se sentía sola, pero sin embargo, rehuía cualquier tipo de compañía. Las ocupaciones de ambos y el respeto a la privacidad de la chica les habían impedido entrometerse más. Se miraron sorprendidos e intercambiaron una expresión de ilusión al ver que parecía estar recuperando su carácter alegre.

-Te hemos guardado pastel de carne -la informó Harry sonriendo también.

Ginny se ahorró las cortesías y las sutilezas:

-¡Qué contenta estás hoy! ¿Es por esa chica, Aeryn?

Hermione le dirigió un gesto de reproche a Harry por habérselo contado a su novia, él le respondió con una mirada de arrepentimiento. Pero la chica estaba demasiado ilusionada como para que los cotilleos de la pareja la perturbasen.

-No, lo dejamos hace semanas.

-Vaya, lo siento, Hermione -se apresuró a decir Harry.

-Sí, qué lástima, ¿qué pasó? -preguntó Ginny sin soltar la presa.

-Sentí que algo en ella fallaba.

-Vaya, seguro que encuentras a alguien mejor. Si no supo apreciarte como te mereces, ella se lo pierde -aseguró la pelirroja para animarla.

-¡Ah, no! Fue culpa mía. Simplemente no era Bella -resumió con una sonrisa.

Dicho esto, se marchó a su habitación dejando a ambos chicos estupefactos. Hermione llevaba meses sin ni tan siquiera nombrar a Bellatrix y sus amigos lo habían respetado. Se trataba de un tema tabú y después de todo lo que Harry había escuchado y presenciado de su relación, sabía que para su amiga no había sido un rollo sin más y que la había marcado mucho. Supuso que el ser capaz de pronunciar su nombre y darse cuenta de su influencia en el fracaso de sus siguientes relaciones suponía un paso adelante. O eso quiso pensar.

Mientras, Hermione se percató de que dado que ella ya no era alumna de Hogwarts y la ex mortífaga tampoco era profesora, podía hablar de su relación abiertamente. Seguían llevándose veinte años y eran dos personas diametralmente opuestas, pero lo que el mundo opinara de aquello no le afectaba en absoluto. En cuanto llegó a su habitación, buscó el cambiante álbum que había hecho para Bellatrix. Sintió la sonrisa estúpida que se dibujaba en su rostro cuando comprobó que la bruja volvía a aparecer en las fotos. El amor era eso: solo aquella mujer tenía la capacidad de hacerla sentir.

Llegó el fin de semana y seguía sin tener claro lo que iba a decirle. Sabía que la realidad era la que era y no disponía de ninguna disculpa nueva. De hecho, solo le había pedido la cita para poder volverla a ver, como Sherezade, una vez más. Pero aún así lo puso todo de su parte. Dado que vivía con Harry y prácticamente solo salía para ir de casa al trabajo, ahorraba prácticamente todo su sueldo. Se compró un vestido verde oscuro, elegante y entallado con el que hasta Narcissa Malfoy le hubiese dedicado un cumplido. También fue a la peluquería y consiguió que su habitual melena leonina adoptara un aspecto más ordenado y sofisticado pero sin perder su esencia. Bellatrix la había citado el sábado "por la tarde", una indicación un tanto imprecisa. ¿Qué hora era esa? Decidió que serían las cinco (de ser por ella, hubiesen sido las diez de la mañana, pero mejor esconder el ansia dentro de lo posible).

Así que a esa hora se apareció cerca de la entrada de la Mansión Black. Imaginó que la bruja estaría sola así que tendría que ser ella misma la que saliese a abrirle. Para su sorpresa, en cuanto se acercó a las verjas, estas se abrieron sin nadie al otro lado. Bellatrix debía haber modificado el hechizo para dejarla entrar temporalmente. Se cerraron en cuanto pasó. En el recibidor tampoco la esperaba nadie, ni en el salón. Imaginó que la bruja no la esperaría, simplemente estaría haciendo su vida normal. Buscó la biblioteca y serpenteó entre los pasillos hasta llegar a los ventanales con asientos. Ahí estaba. Aunque a esas alturas ya debía estar lo suficientemente recuperada como para leer, no sostenía ningún libro. Tenía la cabeza girada hacia el jardín y los ojos cerrados. Dedicó unos segundos a observarla ahora que volvía a llevar su ropa normal sin esconder su figura. Ya no tenía la apariencia casi esquelética del hospital. Seguía muy delgada, seguramente sus costillas seguían dibujándose en sus costados, pero parecía más sana. Su piel seguía siendo blanca como el mármol, sin embargo, su palidez ya no recordaba a un cadáver. Era evidente que sabía que la chica estaba ahí, pero durante rato, no dio muestras de ello.

Cuando finalmente abrió los ojos, se puso en pie y con un gesto le indicó a Hermione que la siguiera. Salieron de la Biblioteca y volvieron al salón. Bellatrix se sentó en uno de los sofás y la chica tomó asiento en el más próximo para estar cerca sin agobiarla. La gryffindor vio que miraba de reojo la botella de whisky que descansaba en un aparador lateral, pero tuvo el detalle de aguantar las ganas de beber para atender a su invitada desde la sobriedad.

-Habla -indicó la duelista con voz calmada mirándola con sus profundos ojos oscuros.

Abrió la boca pero no salió ningún sonido. "Vale, no he pensado esto bien" se arrepintió poniéndose aún más nerviosa. Su profesora siempre había tenido el don de desarmarla con una mirada y no lo había perdido. Había preparado todo un discurso racional y coherente para disculparse y hacerle ver a la vez que podrían ser felices juntas. No recordó una palabra. Empezó a meditar si no habría sido mejor vivir con la versión anterior de Bellatrix, la que no recordaba haberla querido pero, a veces, compartía con ella sus galletas. ¿Cómo podían ser las dos la misma persona? Era evidente que los trastornos de personalidad inherentes a la familia Black habían alcanzado en ella su máximo esplendor. Quizá por eso era tan buena con la magia: tenía la fuerza y el ingenio de varias personalidades diferentes. "¡Hermione, o dices algo ya o te va a lanzar un crucio para comprobar que sigues viva!", se reprendió. La ex mortífaga seguía mirándola con tranquilidad, pero sus cambios de humor eran rápidos, así que decidió no arriesgarse más y decirle la simple y llana verdad confiando en que la creyera.

-Bellatrix, me encantas.

"Genial, eso ha sonado estúpido", la reprendió una voz su cabeza. "Bueno, pero ya es algo, no estás como para desperdiciar palabras. Tira adelante con ello" replicó otra de sus voces internas. Siguió.

-Me encantas desde que te conocí y el poco tiempo que estuvimos juntas me sentí más feliz y segura de lo que he estado en mi vida. A pesar de ello, te he fallado. Te he fallado varias veces aunque seas la última persona a la que querría hacer daño. Y lo siento muchísimo, de verdad.

La bruja la miraba con gesto impasible.

-No pretendo culpar a nadie que no sea yo, pero si no nos hubiésemos visto en medio de una guerra, si Dumbledore no hubiese metido a Harry en todo esto y no hubiese existido el problema de... Voldemort...

-Pero ha existido -la interrumpió la bruja con tranquilidad- y siempre será parte de mi vida.

Hermione asintió. No iba a sorprenderse ni a horrorizarse, sabía que era así y no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo.

-Lo sé y lo entiendo. Aunque me da rabia que en demasiadas ocasiones Él fuese la única persona a la que tuviste a tu lado. Sé que con la vida que te ha tocado es muy difícil poder perdonar a alguien, pero yo...

-Te perdono.

Hermione, que había apartado la mirada nerviosa, volvió a sus ojos. Comprobó que lo decía de verdad, que así lo sentía. Notó que un peso enorme desaparecía de sus hombros. Pero también intuyó que eso era todo lo que la bruja pretendía concederle. Y aunque su perdón era lo que más necesitaba, también la quería a ella con todas sus fuerzas. "Gracias..." musitó. Bellatrix asintió e hizo ademán de levantarse.

-¡Espera! -suplicó la joven.

La bruja la miró durante unos segundos. Se la veía, de nuevo, profundamente cansada. No de Hermione, sino de la vida, de aquel teatro en bucle que era su vida. Se sentó de nuevo. Esperaba que le quedaran fuerzas para un acto más.

-Bella, yo... necesito formar parte de tu vida. Estos meses sin ti han sido desastrosos. Siempre pensé que el conocimiento y el trabajo duro me hacían feliz pero no significan nada si estoy sola. Por favor, por favor, me da mucho miedo pasar el resto de mis días comparando contigo a todas las personas que conozco porque ninguna estará nunca tu altura.

Casi de forma imperceptible, la mirada de la bruja se suavizó un poco, pero no contestó.

-Echo de menos verte, hablar contigo, leerte... Me encantaba ir a leerte al hospital... -murmuró en voz baja- Y maté a Umbridge por ti...

Aquel último argumento pareció despertar algo en su compañera.

-Lo hiciste y te lo agradezco. Yo maté a los tres mortífagos que te atacaron; Rabastan y Mulciber eran compañeros míos, por muy detestables que fueran, los conocía desde pequeña y habíamos hecho muchas misiones juntos. Maté a Rodolphus en cuanto te puso un dedo encima y me hubiese gustado conservarlo con vida para torturarlo durante meses. Maté a mi Señor por ti... También torturé a Lucius en cuanto vi que te tocaba y amenacé a Severus y a Dumbledore con correr la misma suerte si te molestaban. Y esos son los que conoces... ¿Por qué crees que fuiste la única en salir de la guerra sin un solo rasguño? ¿Crees que cuando Potter os contaba en pleno combate lo de los últimos horrocruxes nadie intentó atacaros? Te prometí que te protegería y lo hice. Es cierto que disfruto matando, pero cada nueva víctima añade a mi alma un nuevo rasguño y no hay ningún retrato que absorba por mí esa corrupción.

Hermione se quedó sin palabras durante unos segundos. No lo había visto así. No era -o no había querido ser- consciente de todo aquello. Además, la referencia a Dorian Gray era perfecta. Optó por intentar justificar el único fallo de argumentación que veía obvio:

-Pero a Voldemort no lo mataste por mí... -contestó con voz débil.

La bruja la miró sorprendida.

-¿Por qué iba a hacerlo si no? Si solo hubiese sido por la promesa que le hice a Sirius, me habría bastado con librarme de Potter como hice con mi sobrina. Me iría mejor en todos los aspectos si hubiese ganado Él. Sería algo así como su reina y la realidad es que durante una época de mi vida, le quise ciegamente. Pero tú estabas muy arriba en su lista... Justo debajo de Potter. Al fin y al cabo, eres la prueba de que una sangre sucia puede ser inteligente y mejor en la magia que cualquier mago de sangre pura.

No desarrolló más la idea. No hizo falta que añadiera que lo único que llevó a luchar contra su maestro fue defender a Hermione, ni que estaba dispuesta -tal y como hizo- a entregar su vida por ella. Sabía que Voldemort era un ser cruel y despreciable, pero también sabía lo que significaba para Bellatrix y lo que le habría dolido a la bruja aquella decisión. Se dio cuenta de que igual que ella, los Weasleys o Tonks, Bellatrix también lloraba a su manera la pérdida de un ser querido. Estaba de luto aunque nadie fuese a compadecerla o a entenderla. Aunque se tratase de un hombre que se aprovechó de sus problemas mentales y de la horripilante familia que le tocó, ella encontró en Él su única salvación. Solo se le ocurrió una respuesta posible.

-Lo siento. Siento que le perdieras, Bellatrix. Y a Snape también.

La sorpresa volvió a adueñarse del rostro de la mujer que pareció perderse en sus propias memorias. Por unos segundos, sus labios se curvaron en una débil sonrisa. Al rato volvió a la realidad, sacudió la cabeza y suspiró: "Tenía que ser así". No necesitó más palabras, Hermione sintió el agradecimiento por entenderla, por ponerse en su lugar. No se le ocurrió qué más añadir, llevaba rato sintiendo la necesidad de abrazarla, pero temía que fuese demasiado pronto. Y había algo que le quería comentar pero no se atrevía... Reunió valor:

-Me dolió mucho que me olvidarás -soltó al fin la chica.

Bellatrix la miró, parecía que iba a añadir algo, pero se calló. Tardó varios minutos en volver a hablar.

-Puedo intentarlo -susurró.

-¿Qué? -preguntó la chica desconcertada.

-Puedo intentar lo de formar parte de tu vida. Pero ya sabes que no estoy bien, no lo estaba antes y menos ahora -confesó casi riéndose de sí misma- Tengo bastantes... episodios...

A la gryffindor le dio un vuelco el corazón, era todo lo que necesitaba oír. Podía asumir los episodios, consistiesen en lo que consistiesen.

-No obstante, por mucho que lo intente, que te haya perdonado no significa que deje de dolerme -añadió mirándola a los ojos.

-Lo entiendo. Y no me importa como estés, te quiero igual. Echo de menos las miradas mezcla perfecta de desprecio y superioridad que diriges a todo el mundo, la forma en que juegas con tus rizos cuando lees e incluso tus adorables muecas de enfado.

Bellatrix sonrió. Seguidamente, ladeó la cabeza, entrecerró los ojos, frunció los labios y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. "¿Así estoy adorable?" preguntó. Hermione clavó las uñas disimuladamente en los cojines del sofá para evitar lanzarse sobre ella. Se ruborizó y asintió con la cabeza.

-Tú lo estás cuando te sonrojas -contestó la duelista.

"¿Quieres whisky?" preguntó levantándose. Ya había pasado el tiempo reglamentario de sobriedad, ¡hora de beber! Hermione aceptó. Aunque en sus citas con desconocidos había bebido más de lo habitual, el whisky de fuego seguía siendo demasiado para ella. No obstante, si había que brindar por su reconciliación, lo haría encantada. Bellatrix se dirigió al aparador, llenó un vaso y echó dos dedos de líquido en otro. "No me voy a arriesgar a que te siente mal" comentó cerrando la botella. Hermione decidió que no aguantaba más. Se levantó aprovechando que la mujer seguía de espaldas y en cuanto se giró con un vaso en cada mano, la chica la besó y le pasó un brazo por la espalda para apretar su cuerpo contra el de ella lo máximo posible.

La bruja oscura dejó caer ambos vasos. El cristal estalló contra el suelo de mármol negro y cientos de esquirlas surcaron el aire en una pequeña explosión. La chica ni siquiera oyó el accidente. Todos sus sentidos se focalizaban en los labios rojo sangre que tanto había añorado y en recorrer el cuerpo de la mujer con sus manos. La magia también estalló pronto.

-¡¿Qué haces!? -exclamó Bellatrix separándose y mirándola con ojos desorbitados.

-Yo... Yo creí que... -susurró la chica atemorizada.

-¿¡Qué!? -insistió con la voz propia de su versión de mortífaga.

-Me has dicho que querías volver conmigo...

-¡Te he dicho que podía intentar formar parte de tu vida! ¡Creía que te referías a ser amigas! ¿Por eso me has dicho cosas bonitas? ¿Para acostarte conmigo? ¡Eres como todos los demás!

Antes de que Hermione pudiera protestar y sacarla de su error, la mujer, que había decidido beberse el whisky directamente de la botella, siguió hablando:

-Creí que contigo sería diferente, que por fin tendría una amiga o lo que fuese, pero es evidente que soy una idiota. Supongo que más allá de mi físico y mi poder no valgo mucho, pero aún así... aún así, creo que merezco algo más que pasarme toda la vida siendo la segunda de alguien.

A la chica la última sentencia le dolió más que cualquier cosa. No entendía de qué demonios hablaba la duelista, siempre había sido la primera y la única para ella. Le desgarraba que tuviese una percepción tan errónea de sus intenciones y de su propio valor. Intentó mantener la calma y preguntarle sin mostrar sentimiento alguno:

-¿Pero de qué hablas, Bellatrix? Sabes que yo no soy así.

La bruja, centrada en la botella de alcohol, la miró con rabia. Tenía la mandíbula y los puños apretados. Cerró los ojos. Hermione nunca había visto algo así a pesar de vivir en el mundo mágico: aquella luz oscura que emanaba de la bruja parecía casi ciencia ficción. Era como si la magia brotase incontrolable de cada poro de su piel. Parecía que le costaba respirar, las palmas de las manos le sangraban y le temblaba todo el cuerpo. Recordó que le había contado que esa era la peor de las consecuencias de Azkaban: al no usar la magia, esta busca la forma de salir e incluso en la propia cárcel hacía arder y estallar las paredes. Le seguía pasando periódicamente. La gryffindor no veía como ayudarla.

-Sal de aquí -jadeó la duelista con voz entrecortada.

-Pero...

-¡Sal al jardín, por favor!

La desesperación de su tono hizo que la chica no se lo pensara más. En cuanto cerró la puerta del salón, escuchó una explosión. Luego otra. Oyó gritos y vio destellos de luz. Llegó corriendo al jardín. Estaba realmente asustada y se sentía una cobarde, pero confiaba en Bellatrix y ella sabía cómo gestionar aquellos ataques. O eso esperaba. Si necesitaba pasarlo sola, debía respetarlo por mucho que le doliera. Pensar que había sido ella la que había provocado aquella cólera sin ni siquiera entender cómo le provocaba una angustia enorme. Se planteó volver a su casa, pero la bruja no la había echado y ella necesitaba saber que estaba bien.

Se calmó contemplando aquella maravillosa especie de vivero exótico que rodeaba la mansión. Ante ella se desplegaban kilómetros y kilómetros de flores y plantas que si ya le habían parecido maravillosas al mirar por la ventana de la biblioteca, en persona aún lo eran más. Y lo mejor era el olor. El embriagante aroma de todas aquellas flores inundando sus sentidos logró calmarla un poco. No quiso acercarse a ninguna porque sabía que muchas morían con el simple contacto humano, otras eran venosas y algunas alucinógenas. También temía adentrarse mucho por el miedo a perderse en las hectáreas que componían los terrenos de la mansión Black. Sin embargo, siguió recorriendo el pequeño sendero que serpenteaba entre las plantaciones.

Mientras contemplaba su reflejo en un estanque repleto de flores de loto pensó en cuánto disfrutaría Neville en aquel lugar. Dudó que sucediera jamás: Bellatrix sentía una extraña aversión por el chico, como si en otra vida hubiesen tenido motivos para odiarse. Si existía el jardín del Edén no podía ser más bonito que aquel. Muchas de las plantas y flores eran de origen muggle, no obstante, al estar cuidadas con magia -con una magia realmente poderosa- se nutrían de ella. Por eso era posible que se mantuvieran vivas durante todo el año, por ejemplo, las flores de Kadapul: en el mundo muggle solo viven unas horas, en ese jardín parecían tan vigorosas y perennes como un roble. Hermione quedó extasiada con las rosas, eran las favoritas de su madre. En concreto la rosa Juliet, la más cara de su especie. Desde pequeña, le había dicho a su madre que cuando consiguiera un trabajo, le regalaría un ramo aunque le costase todo su sueldo. Sonrió con tristeza ante el recuerdo. Le dio pena también que aquellas rosas estaban aún creciendo y los capullos estaban cerrados, hubiese sido maravilloso verlas en todo su esplendor para contárselo a su madre cuando recuperase la memoria.

Debió pasar más de una hora hasta que apareció Bellatrix. Su pelo volvía a estar como antes de que Narcissa se hiciera cargo del peine, su vestido negro ahora era gris y con desgarrones, tenía heridas y su propia sangre en las manos. Sin embargo, parecía extrañamente relajada. Cerró los ojos y se centró en el aroma dulce y fresco de las flores. Cultivaba muchas de aquellas especies únicamente para satisfacer su sentido olfativo: el hedor a podredumbre y descomposición de Azkaban era difícil de olvidar.

Sin mirar a la chica, se arrodilló junto al macizo de rosas y colocó su mano encima mientras sujetaba la varita con la otra. Al principio no pasó nada. Después, los capullos de aquella flor tan exclusiva empezaron a abrirse lentamente y a desplegar todo su esplendor. Era como en los documentales que muestran el crecimiento a cámara rápida. Algo totalmente antinatural y sin embargo naturalmente hermoso. Hermione no supo calcular cuánto tiempo pasaron en silencio contemplando aquel espectáculo. La idea de lo feliz que sería su madre viendo aquello casi la hacía olvidar que la mujer de su vida estaba enfadada y ensangrentada a su lado. Empezaba a anochecer y decidió que tendría que ser ella la que rompiera el hechizo del momento. Se acercó a Bellatrix, le cogió la mano y sacó su varita. Le curó las heridas de ambas palmas y algunos arañazos en las muñecas. La bruja no pronunció palabra durante varios minutos y cuando volvió a hablar, lo hizo con la mirada perdida en el ocaso.

-Ni siquiera sabes de qué hablo... No me dolió que no creyeras en mí. Siempre supe que no lo hacías. Sé que te sentías segura conmigo, pero también me tenías -me tienes- miedo (cosa totalmente comprensible). Cuando los aurores vinieron al bosque a detenerme y en lugar de elegirme a mí te quedaste con mi sobrina, me rompiste el corazón, pero no me resultó inesperado. Supe que confiabas en Nymphadora y por eso decidí suplantarla a ella. Yo misma te escribí que encontrarías a alguien mejor que yo. Sinceramente, creí que sería alguien mejor que un Weasley... Cuando te vi besándole en medio de la guerra, por mucho que de forma egoísta destrozara lo que quedara de mi alma, sentí alivio al ver que ya tenías a alguien en quien apoyarte. Pero necesitaba saber que si yo moría esa noche, al menos había sido alguien en tu vida, que había significado algo para ti. Cuando te dije (o te lo dijo Nymphadora, me da igual) que tu relación conmigo no había sido nada, que no estoy bien y que preferías a Weasley, estaba segura de que me lo ibas a rebatir todo. Pero asentiste y me diste las gracias. Ese fue el momento en que decidí que no mataría a Tom hasta estar segura de que yo me iba con él -la bruja sacudió la cabeza con amargura-. Fallé, como en tantas otras cosas.

Hermione sintió que el mundo se hundía bajo sus pies. ¿Cómo había podido olvidarse de aquel capítulo? Aunque ya no fuesen pareja, ¿cómo se sentiría ella al ver a su Bella besando a otra persona? Solo el gesto la destrozaría, pero si encima le diese a entender que su relación no había significado nada para ella...

-Y sí, quise olvidarte porque aparte de todo ese dolor, me di cuenta de que no soy tan fuerte como creía, que una estudiante de dieciocho años podía destruir mi mundo sin apenas decir palabra... La fortaleza es lo único que había tenido siempre, no era capaz de vivir sin eso. Así que me alegro de que estés con Weasley y espero que sepa hacerte feliz. Pero no pretendas conservarme a mí para cuando te apetezca echar un polvo porque estoy cansada de que todo el mundo me utilice. Prefiero pasar sola el resto de mis días que volver a ser la segunda de nadie.


	30. Chapter 30

"¡No, no, no! ¡No!" pensó Hermione desesperada.

-¡No, no, no! ¡No, Bella! -gritó corriendo detrás de la bruja.

La alcanzó y la agarró del brazo (a pesar de saber lo nerviosa que la ponía ese gesto).

-Bella, escucha. Siento muchísimo que pasara lo de Ron, ¡no significó nada!

La ex mortífaga resopló y puso los ojos en blanco al escuchar aquella frase tan manida:

-Vamos, Granger, eres más inteligente que eso, se te puede ocurrir algo mejor.

-Ya sé que suena estúpido, pero Ron me besó y no me atreví a rechazarlo porque estábamos en guerra, no quería empeorar la situación. Y pasó lo mismo con Tonks, bueno, contigo: me sentía demasiado cansada y preocupada como para perder tiempo explicándole que tú eres la única persona a la que he querido jamás. Le di la razón porque no quería discutir en esas circunstancias...

-Tienes razón: suena estúpido - confirmó la mujer con tranquilidad.

-Me doy cuenta, me doy cuenta -reconoció la chica.

-Mira, lo entiendo perfectamente, en serio. Te he dicho que te perdono y lo he hecho. Soy muy mayor para ti, tenemos poco o nada en común y siempre sonó ridícula la idea de compartir una vida juntas. Entiendo que sintieras el morbo de liarte con tu profesora, pero...

-¿De verdad crees que es eso? Ron es mi amigo y le aprecio, pero ¿piensas que después de estar con alguien tan alucinante (en todos los sentidos) como tú sería feliz con él?

Bellatrix se encogió de hombros en un gesto de "No tengo ni remota idea de cómo pensáis los jóvenes". A la chica se le ocurrió algo.

-¡Métete en mi cabeza, léeme la mente! Así lo verás por ti misma -ofreció la chica ilusionada porque parecía buena solución.

-No voy a hacerlo. Ya tuve bastante con presenciarlo una vez. Ese recuerdo hizo que en mi cabeza desparecieran todos los besos que habías compartido conmigo. Ni el pensadero me ayudó a borrar la imagen -comentó la bruja con repugnancia.

Hermione se entristeció intentando buscar otra forma de mostrárselo. Con cuidado, localizó en su bolso el álbum de recuerdos que tantas vueltas había dado.

-Mira, hice esto hace un tiempo para ti. Pero entonces pasó lo del hospital, luego me olvidaste y bueno... Me da vergüenza dártelo porque parece ridículo, pero igual así te das cuenta de que desde que te conocí, todo lo que he vivido contigo es importante para mí...

La bruja aceptó el regalo con renuencia. A pesar de que ya casi había anochecido y había poca luz en los jardines, decidió ojearlo. Observó las cartas, sus propias notas en los exámenes, los comentarios de Hermione, las fotos... Su rostro permanecía imperturbable. La chica la miraba nerviosa.

-Parezco feliz aquí... -murmuró la duelista contemplando una foto de la noche en que salieron a cenar.

Como no estaba segura de que con eso bastara y no iba a arriesgarse a perderla y menos por culpa de Ron, decidió confesarle los pensamientos que llevaban meses perturbándola. Igual así veía que sí que tenían cosas profundas en común.

-Me había jurado no contarle esto a nadie, pero confío en ti y sé que si alguien me puede entender, eres tú.

La bruja cerró el álbum y la miró.

-Sirius nos explicó una vez que...

Bellatrix enarcó las cejas. Hermione recibió una mirada cuyo significado era "Mal empezamos si el discurso empieza citando a ese idiota...". A pesar de ello, siguió adelante:

-Nos explicó que el mundo no se divide entre buenas personas y mortífagos, sino que todos tenemos luz y oscuridad en nuestro interior y debemos decidir cuál potenciar. En ese momento no lo comprendí. Claro que comprendo que no todo el mundo es lo que parece y que tenemos múltiples capas. Pero me parecía evidente que yo, por ejemplo, no tenía ninguna oscuridad y sería incapaz de sentir felicidad ante ningún acto cruel.

Era evidente que la bruja no entendía a dónde iba a desembocar aquello, pero como parecía importante para Hermione, tuvo paciencia (un detalle que ella nunca tenía con nadie).

-Hasta que llegó la guerra. Entonces lo entendí. A pesar de que le tenía cariño a Ojoloco y dio su vida (literalmente) por Harry, desde que vi cómo te trataba, una parte de mí no podía evitar odiarle. Cuando Voldemort le asesinó, mi primer pensamiento fue de liberación, sentí que de alguna manera, aquello no era injusto del todo y que era la única forma de que te dejara en paz. Luego me entristecí, claro, pero más por Tonks que le apreciaba como mentor que por él mismo.

Bellatrix la miraba con interés y con cierta sorpresa. Aunque pareciera una declaración inocente -ella había vivido y pensaba a diario mil cosas peores- sabía que para Hermione aquella sensación perversa habría desencadenado un trauma.

-Cuando mataste a Rodolphus, me alegré sin ambages. Me costó mucho fingir horror al ver a"Tonks" asesinarlo a sangre fría. ¿Cómo no iba a satisfacerme ver morir al hombre que intentó casarse contigo a la fuerza?

-Me alegra que ambas compartiéramos el placer -comentó la bruja con sinceridad.

-Cuando maté a Umbridge -siguió la chica- lo primero que sentí fue la emoción de que lo hubieras presenciado y estuvieras orgullosa de lo bien que nos habías enseñado y de que tuviera la fuerza para lanzar una maldición imperdonable. Como cuando me felicitabas en clase por hacer algo bien, como si se tratase de una lección más... -murmuró la chica avergonzada de sus propios pensamientos-. Al saber que habías tomado la poción para suplantar a Tonks y recordé lo que habías visto, deseé que algún mortífago fugado torturara a Ron durante su entrenamiento de auror.

Su acompañante la miraba con atención, al parecer aquel último deseo también había pasado por su mente. La gryffindor cogió aire para soltar la última, la que más le dolía y se había jurado no verbalizar jamás.

-Y cuando tú... cuando creí que tú habías muerto por proteger a Harry de Voldemort, deseé con todas mis fuerzas que lo hubiese matado a él. ¿Qué me importaba que hubiesen ganado los buenos si tú ya no estabas? Hasta que no supe que estabas viva y que te recuperarías casi no le dirigí la palabra a Harry. Es mi amigo, lo quiero, ha tenido una vida horrible y se merece ser feliz más que nadie; pero yo no concibo una vida en la que tú no estés. También odio a Sirius por haberte obligado a proteger a Harry sabiendo que tendrías que hacerlo con tu propia vida. Y sinceramente, ahora mismo mataría a Ron yo misma porque desde que lo conozco no ha hecho más que complicarme la vida.

Hermione terminó avergonzada, casi con lágrimas en los ojos. Hubo unos momentos de silencio, pudieron ser segundos o minutos, la castaña no estaba segura. La mirada de la slytherin se hallaba perdida en el infinito y su cerebro tampoco parecía centrarse en nada concreto. La joven no entendió si tenía que marcharse o esperaba que añadiera algo más. Hasta que los ojos oscuros de Bellatrix volvieron a posarse en ella.

-¿De verdad me quieres a mí? ¿Estás segura de que quieres estar conmigo a pesar de todo?

-Más de lo que he querido nunca nada -aseguró Hermione con firmeza mirándola a los ojos.

Pasaron unos segundos más en silencio en los que la duelista parecía debatir consigo misma. Despacio Bellatrix le pasó un brazo por la cintura y la atrajo hacía sí. Ahí, bajo la luz de la luna entre flores exóticas, con el aroma del jazmín y de las rosas y la suave brisa nocturna acariciando su piel, Hermione por fin volvió a sentir los labios de la bruja sobre los suyos. Pensó irónicamente que si había vivido una larga ruptura digna de un culebrón, era justo que el beso de reconciliación también lo fuese. El tacto frío de la piel de Bellatrix, el olor a fuego, sus rizos provocándole cosquillas en la cara, sus manos acariciándole la espalda... no era consciente de hasta qué punto la había echado de menos. Una corriente de adrenalina recorría su cuerpo con la misma energía que la primera vez que se besaron, la sensación de plenitud volvía también. Renunciaron a respirar durante varios minutos para poder seguir disfrutando de sus bocas. Cuando por fin se separaron, seguían cogidas de la mano como dos adolescentes durante su primer amor (al fin y al cabo era el primer amor de ambas).

-¿Te quedas a cenar?

-¡Sí! - exclamó Hermione felizmente -Pero cenas algo más que galletas y whisky, ¿verdad?

-Emm... Claro... -mintió Bellatrix pensando que esa noche el elfo cocinero iba a ganarse el sueldo por primera vez.

Recorrieron juntas los jardines y volvieron a la mansión. La ex mortífaga tuvo cuidado de evitar el ala de la primera planta que había destrozado en su ataque previo; no estaba segura de si los elfos lo habrían reparado ya. Por suerte, si algo sobraba en aquella casa eran habitaciones. Después de cenar (o más bien después de que la gryffindor cenara y su acompañante la contemplara comiendo galletas), se sentaron en otro de los salones. Con un vaso de whisky en la mano, Bellatrix le pidió que le contara lo que había hecho durante los últimos meses. La chica empezó por su etapa ayudando a reparar el castillo y luego le dio todos los detalles de sus prácticas y su trabajo en el Ministerio. A la bruja le hizo gracia que aún no hubiesen encontrado a un jefe de aurores. Envalentonada por el whisky que Bella le permitió beber de su vaso, se atrevió a contarle que había intentado salir con otras personas. Sorprendentemente, la bruja oscura no parecía enfadada, más bien halagada de que nadie hubiese estado a su altura. Su orgullo era mayor que sus celos. Hasta que le confesó que había una chica en el Ministerio por la que sí que había sentido cosas. Vio como intentaba ocultar la rabia sin éxito:

-¿Era de sangre pura? ¿Más guapa que yo? -preguntó casi sin disimular los celos y el odio.

-Ya sabes que la sangre no es importante para mí. Bueno... No más guapa... Diferente... -contestó Hermione intentando no herirla- Tenía el pelo precioso y era joven. Y dulce, simpática, tímida y bueno... Era realmente adorable- respondió mirando hacia otro lado.

-¿Y qué problema tenía? ¿Qué haces aquí conformándote conmigo? -replicó en tono amargo.

-¡Oh no, el problema lo tenía yo, no ella!

La bruja asintió mirando hacia otro lado mientras se concentraba en el whisky de fuego deslizándose por su garganta. No entendía para qué demonios había montado Hermione todo el número de pedirle perdón si ya tenía a alguien mejor. O igual ese alguien no la correspondía. "¡Qué bien, vuelvo a ser el segundo plato!" meditó la bruja. Aún así, se tragó la bilis y comentó con acidez:

-No veo qué podría ir mal con alguien tan genial.

Hermione se preguntó si no había tensado la cuerda demasiado. Igual aún no estaban en ese punto, acaban de reconciliarse. Aún así, respondió a la cuestión:

-Pues que tras meses de salir con gente de ambos sexos sin disfrutar nada ni sentir lo más mínimo, cuando por fin vuelvo a experimentar emoción, ansiedad y ganas de enamorarme de una chica encantadora, resultó que no me gusta la gente que finge acento italiano.

La bruja oscura lo captó al instante y su enfado fue casi peor.

-¡Eres idiota, más incluso que mi primo! -exclamó Bellatrix lanzándole un cojín con fuerza- ¡No ha tenido ninguna gracia! ¡Has estado apunto de estropear mi plan de vaguear el fin de semana obligándome a matar a alguien en pleno Ministerio!

Hermione sí que se rió al ver el enfado de la bruja por la broma. Esquivó el cojín y siguió riéndose.

-¿Y crees que tuvo gracia que cuando por fin vi luz al final del túnel fueses tú otra vez?

-¿Qué túnel? ¡De qué hablas! -exclamó la duelista con desesperación nerviosa.

-Es una expresión muggle -informó dando un sorbo al vaso de su compañera.

-Qué raros sois los muggles -suspiró la bruja rellenando el vaso.

Hermione se tumbó en el sofá apoyando la cabeza en el regazo de la duelista. Estuvieron largos minutos en silencio mientras Bellatrix le acariciaba el pelo.

-¿No se preocupará Potter de que tardes tanto en volver? -preguntó al rato.

La chica soltó un bufido.

-Es sábado. Ginny pasará el fin de semana con él. No notarían mi ausencia aunque lo escribiese con sangre en la pared del comedor -ironizó ella.

-Una vez hice eso -comentó Bellatrix.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Nada, nada -replicó la ex mortífaga quitándole importancia con un gesto de su mano.

Hermione decidió guardar aquella historia para más adelante. Aquello era demasiado agradable para interrumpirlo con anécdotas de la siniestra familia Black. Cerró los ojos y disfrutó de la sensación de los finos dedos de la bruja oscura acariciando su mejilla. Después de tantos meses soñando con volver a esa posición, le parecía casi irreal. Tenía miedo de que lo fuera, de que cualquiera de las traiciones pasadas volviera a interponerse entre ellas.

-Bella...

-¿Mm?

-¿De verdad me perdonas? Te he hecho daño tantas veces que siento que no me lo merezco y me vas a volver a dejar -susurró poniéndose cada vez más nerviosa- ¡Quiero estar contigo y...!

-¡Eh, eh, peque! Si te digo que te perdono, es que te perdono. Claro que me hiciste daño, pero más que nada porque aunque esté acostumbrada a que la gente me falle, yo nunca había querido a nadie y no sabía que fuese a doler tanto...

-¡Haré cualquier cosa para compensártelo, para que veas que lo siento de verdad, lo que quieras! -la interrumpió la chica.

-No te voy a dejar nunca. Si esto termina, será porque tú así lo quieras, te lo prometo. Yo ni siquiera intentaría buscar a alguien después de ti: sé que jamás encontraría nada. Desde que te conocí me di cuenta de que o contigo o con nadie. Será el amor y esas estupideces de las que hablaba el maldito Dumbledore... -refunfuñó.

La chica rió ante la última sentencia. Al final todo se reducía a lo mismo.

-Pero si tantas ganas tienes de compensarme, algo se me ocurrirá -añadió con tono maléfico.

"Me va a pedir que mate a alguien... Y lo malo es que probablemente lo haré" pensó la chica. Pero ya se preocuparía cuando llegase el momento. Volvió a cerrar los ojos.

-Ven -dijo la bruja al rato obligándola a incorporarse-, vamos a la cama, necesitas dormir.

Hermione asintió alegremente. No se atrevía a pedirle que la dejase pasar la noche ahí; Harry y Ginny no siempre recordaban usar hechizos insonorizantes y sus descuidos le habían impedido mirar a su amigo a la cara durante varias semanas. La bruja la condujo a su dormitorio y le prestó un camisón. Se cambió y se metió a la cama. Observó con deleite como la ex mortífaga se desabrochaba el corsé con habilidad y luego dejaba que el vestido de encaje resbalase por su cuerpo. A Bellatrix no le pasó inadvertida la atención y sonrió para sí misma. Buscó otro camisón y se acostó junto a la chica. Inmediatamente, Hermione encontró su boca y empezó a acariciarle el muslo. La duelista respondió al beso pero al poco la frenó.

-Ya he decidido qué vas a hacer para compensarme.

-Dime -contestó Hermione tragando saliva.

-Me rompiste el corazón (que no sabía que tenía hasta que te conocí) tres veces: cuando besaste al idiota, cuando me rechazaste por los aurores y cuando después de nuestra primera noche juntas decidiste cotillear en mis cosas porque no te fiabas de mí... Así que para demostrarme que me quieres de verdad y no soy solo un entretenimiento físico para ti, vas a estar tres meses sin tocarme. Puedes besarme y abrazarme con cariño, pero nada de meterme mano, ni estrujarme, ni sobarme, ni nada que implique quitarme la ropa.

"¡Joder! ¿No podía pedirme que matase a tres personas?" maldijo Hermione en su interior prediciendo que iban a ser tres meses muy largos. Desde luego que Bellatrix tenía un don para torturar a la gente...

-De acuerdo- suspiró la chica.

La bruja sonrió ampliamente, le dio un casto beso de buenas noches y apagó la luz del dormitorio. Hermione le pasó un brazo por la cintura y hundió la cabeza en su pelo rezando por que aquello estuviese permitido. Ambas durmieron mejor de lo que lo habían hecho en meses.

La gryffindor fue la primera en despertar. A causa del alcohol de la noche anterior y a la sobrecarga de emociones, amaneció completamente desubicada. Encendió una pequeña luz en su mesilla y vio que Bellatrix seguía a su lado. Suspiró aliviada. La bruja gruñó al sentir la luz y hundió su cara en el cuello de Hermione para recuperar la oscuridad. La chica apagó la lamparita y jugueteó enroscando entre sus dedos los suaves rizos de la bruja mientras pensaba en sus cosas. Sabía que su sueño era muy ligero, así que se arriesgó a hacerle una pregunta que la asustaba:

-Bella, me parece justo lo de no tocarte en tres meses, pero ¿es porque tú no quieres...?

-Al contrario -gruñó Bellatrix sin mover la cabeza del hueco de su cuello-. Ayer, cuando viniste con ese vestido tan elegante y sugerente, estuve a punto de violarte ahí mismo. Pero necesito estar segura de que no me quieres solo por mi cuerpo. Y ya sabes que disfruto con la tortura... Además, yo puedo sobarte, follarte y hacerte lo que quiera, eres tú la que no vas a tocarme.

La chica se sintió aliviada de que su amante la deseara igual que siempre. Pero la última sentencia no la tranquilizó en absoluto. Antes de tener relaciones estaba segura de que sería al revés, pero desde la primera noche con Bella notó que prefería ser ella la que le hiciese el amor y no al revés. Le gustaba mucho más ser ella la que tocaba, lamía, empujaba y la hacía sentirse frágil y completa en sus manos. La animó pensar que igual tenía suerte y la duelista tampoco era capaz de aguantar tanto tiempo sin intimidad física. Como si le hubiese leído la mente -igual lo había hecho- la bruja añadió:

-Pasé cinco largos años en Azkaban y cuando salí, el panorama entre los mortífagos tampoco invitaba a echar un polvo... Te aseguro que aguantaré tres meses.

Hermione notó la sonrisa maliciosa contra su cuello y maldijo en silencio. Tampoco la alegró el pensamiento de que en algún momento tendría que volver a Grimmauld Place y separarse de Bellatrix. Aunque pudieran quedar cuando quisieran, ahora que la había recuperado le fastidiaba la idea de pasar un minuto sin ella. También le desquiciaba no saber si se metía en su cabeza sin que ella lo notara o si simplemente tenían una conexión muy fuerte:

-Múdate conmigo -murmuró la bruja adormilada.

-¿Qué?

-Ven a vivir aquí. Para compartir piso con Potter mejor conmigo, ¿no?

Desde luego que la gryffindor no podía estar más de acuerdo, ¿pero y si era demasiado pronto? ¿Y si su novia se cansaba de verla a todas horas? ¿Y sí la cotidianidad acababa con la magia? ¿Y sí...?

-Esta mansión tiene cuatro plantas de cientos de metros cuadrados cada una, varios sótanos y cinco hectáreas de jardines y bosques. Podríamos pasar meses sin vernos perfectamente.

-Si me lo planteas de forma tan romántica, no sé cómo decirte que no... -ironizó la chica.

-Ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Sí. ¡Sí, sí! ¡Me encantará vivir contigo!

La bruja oscura sonrió realmente ilusionada con la idea. Hermione puso una condición:

-Pero quiero verte a todas horas.

-Así será -sentenció la ex mortífaga-. Puedes ir luego a empaquetar tus cosas y que Kreacher las traiga.

-¡Vale! -exclamó la chica emocionada- Pero no le caigo muy bien a ese elfo, por lo de sangre sucia y eso...

-Yo sí. El odio a Sirius une mucho. Ahora calla y déjame dormir, que aún son las siete -informó cerrando los ojos de nuevo- Y acaríciame el pelo -ordenó.

Hermione obedeció sonriente. Al igual que ella, la ex mortífaga necesitaba saber que iba a seguir a su lado cuando despertara.

Varias horas después decidieron levantarse. Tras desayunar, Bellatrix cumplió la antigua promesa de enseñarle las bibliotecas de la Mansión. Fue la mejor mañana de la vida de la chica. Resultó que la de la planta baja, la que ya conocía, no era ni mucho menos la más impresionante. La de la segunda estaba completamente dedicada a libros de hechizos y había todo tipo de objetos y mobiliario para poder practicarlos in situ. La de la tercera se articulaba en torno a una enorme piscina de agua natural porque al parecer a la bruja le relajaba leer mientras chapoteaba. Y en la de la última planta todo el mobiliario era de cristal y protegía los libros más antiguos, los incunables y ejemplares prohibidos. A Hermione le impresionó un retrato de Morgana Le Fay que presidía la sala.

-¿De quién crees que descienden los Black, peque? Puedes hablar con ella, es simpática.

-Tienes razón, algo me decía que tú no eras muy de Merlín...

La bruja oscura resopló.

-Espero que él y Dumbledore se estén desquiciando mutuamente en el infierno con sus teorías sobre la sabiduría y la utilización de seres humanos como herramientas.

La gryffindor sacudió la cabeza. Aceptó la invitación de la bruja y pasó un rato conversando con el retrato de Morgana, que aún en pintura, le pareció una mujer muy lúcida y brillante; sí, había sido una bruja de dudosa moralidad, pero al parecer ese el tipo de Hermione. Después siguió curioseando aquellos libros tan vetustos y atrayentes. No veía la hora de mudarse. Se preguntó si Bellatrix le permitiría establecer su habitación en alguna de las bibliotecas: "Tiene una piscina en una, no veo por qué no iba a poner una cama también...". Buscó a la duelista. La encontró tumbada en su sofá jugando con su varita y las criaturas de fuego que tanto le gustaba crear. Se sentó junto a ella y la bruja apoyó la cabeza en su regazo. Disfrutó del espectáculo hasta que la slytherin se cansó y apagó el fuego.

-¿Quieres que termine de leer "Dorian Gray"? -preguntó Hermione sacando el libro del bolso.

-¿Siempre llevas ese libro encima?

-Sí. Y también una caja de galletas porque nunca sé de qué humor voy a encontrarte.

La morena abrió la boca para protestar pero se dio cuenta de que no existía argumento posible para rebatirlo.

-Vale, pero si acaba mal, cambia el final.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Hermione desconcertada.

-Que si al final Dorian muere a causa de sus malos actos y triunfa el bien y blah blah blah, invéntate otro final más estimulante.

-¡Eso es como hacer trampas! -protestó Hermione horrorizada ante la idea de mancillar así uno de los grandes clásicos de la literatura.

-Esa es mi especialidad, peque -contestó sonriente.

La chica sacudió la cabeza y retomó el libro por la página en la que se habían quedado meses atrás. Cuando terminaron y Bellatrix quedó satisfecha con el final, era casi la hora de comer. Hermione había desayunado mucho y la duelista casi nunca tenía hambre, así que la chica decidió que era un buen momento para ir a recoger sus cosas al piso de Harry.

-¡Acompáñame! -pidió a la bruja oscura recibiendo un gruñido al instante.

-No tengo ningunas ganas de ver a Potter. Además, querrá hablar contigo a solas de a dónde te mudas, con quién y de si estás segura de que la psicópata de tu novia no te asesinará mientras duermes.

Hermione se rió.

-Los domingos siempre van a comer a casa de los Weasley así que estará despejado.

-¿Y a ti no te invitan? -cuestionó la duelista extrañada- No te quedes aquí por mí, ¡ve ir con tus amigos! Aunque como ese imbécil pelirrojo te ponga un dedo encima, te juro que le arranco la piel a tiras y hago un bolso que obligaré a llevar a la hortera de su madre.

-No, no -respondió la joven de inmediato- La verdad es que desde que la señora Weasley se enteró de que no iba a ver cumplido su sueño de que Ron se casara conmigo, me tiene menos aprecio.

La bruja la miró con suspicacia. No entendía bien las relaciones humanas pero sabía cuando su novia le escondía algo.

-No es solo por eso, ¿verdad? Se enteró de que es por mi culpa...

-Tú no tienes la culpa de nada. A Molly le molesta que ahora su hijo ande con una chica diferente cada semana y prefiere culpar a cualquiera antes que a su querido hijo prefecto.

La mujer pareció aceptar la respuesta pero añadió:

-Te dije que si esa mujer te molestaba, la mataría. Y lo mantengo.

-De momento no hará falta. ¿Me acompañas entonces? -preguntó de nuevo poniéndole ojitos lastimeros.

-¡Arg, no puedo decirte que no! Con lo que yo he sido... ¡Por qué diablos serás tan adorable!

Hermione se levantó feliz al ver que se había salido con la suya. Como llevaban toda la mañana en camisón y bata, volvieron al cuarto a vestirse. Tras ducharse, Hermione se puso el elegante vestido de la velada anterior -el único que tenía- y ayudó a Bellatrix con los lazos del corsé. Por desgracia, la visión del apretado escote de la bruja tan de cerca era difícil de resistir. Le besó ambas clavículas mientras deslizaba las manos por su cintura subiendo hacia su pecho.

-Cada vez que traspases los límites, añadiremos un mes más -murmuró la bruja divertida.

Hermione la soltó de inmediato y terminaron de arreglarse. Salieron de la mansión para poder aparecerse en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place. El portal apareció ante ellas, sin embargo, la puerta pareció bloquearse de inmediato y adquirió un aspecto amenazante.

-¿Qué sucede? Nunca me había pasado esto, llevo meses viviendo aquí...

-Estás con una mortífaga -informó Bellatrix con tranquilidad.


	31. Chapter 31

-Ah... -respondió la gryffindor nerviosa sacando su varita- Seguro que puedo...

Al entender que los encantamientos de Grimmauld Place no iban a permitirla entrar con su novia, Hermione intentó recordar cuáles eran exactamente y pensar en cómo podía neutralizarlos. No era tarea fácil porque los propios Ojoloco y Dumbledore se habían encargado de su defensa y ni siquiera les habían aclarado con qué encantamientos.

-Espera, déjame a mí. Tengo curiosidad por saber cuánto me habría costado.

Hermione asintió con cierto recelo y miró el reloj.

-Apártate un poco por si acaso.

La chica obedeció y retrocedió.

Vio como empezaba a murmurar conjuros. La puerta pareció arder, aunque permaneció intacta. Una especie de espectros oscuros salieron del interior de la casa e intentaron atacar a la bruja. No tuvieron éxito. Hermione se asustó y desenfundó la varita para ayudarla, pero parecía igual de tranquila y segura de sí misma que siempre. Después, una luz verde lo envolvió todo. Aquello duró poco. En seguida, la puerta se abrió y cualquier tipo de amenaza se esfumó. Bellatrix se giró con gesto interrogativo y la castaña comprobó el reloj.

-Cincuenta y tres segundos -informó.

-¡Os podría haber masacrado en otros veinte y sin despeinarme! -rió la bruja sacudiendo la cabeza- "La Orden del Fénix", menuda panda de engreídos...

-¡Eh! -protestó Hermione.

-A ti no, peque -le susurró al oído- Te me habría quedado para llevarte a mi mansión y hacerte cosas oscuras día y noche.

La chica sintió calor y humedad en una parte del cuerpo que la tenía desesperada. Entraron juntas. Bellatrix no bajó la varita por si había algún otro hechizo protector, pero no pasó nada. La joven seguía asombrada de que hubiese burlado las protecciones de Ojoloco y Dumbledore con tanta facilidad. Le preguntó cómo era posible.

-El propio viejo me enseñó -confesó la bruja- Cuando Tom me confió el horrocux le pedí a Dumbledore que me enseñara encantamientos protectores y cómo quebrantarlos para poder esconder la copa de su propio dueño. Y lo hizo. No los necesitaba especialmente, pero quería conocer los trucos del enemigo.

-Creí que lo odiabas...

-¡Claro que lo odio! Pero es evidente que fue un gran mago del que merecía la pena aprender. Y me proporciona un gran placer usar la sabiduría de alguien contra él mismo.

Sí, aquella táctica sonaba muy a Bellatrix. Subieron a la habitación de Hermione. La chica sacó sus maletas y empezó a llenarlas con movimientos de su varita. Su acompañante se tumbó en la cama y la observó. De vez en cuando le exigía que le explicase el funcionamiento de algún objeto muggle, pero esa fue toda la ayuda que ofreció.

-Si me echaras una mano acabaríamos antes ¿sabes?

-Mm... No, gracias, prefiero mirarte -contestó la bruja sonriente.

Cuando Hermione ya casi había terminado de empaquetar y tras quitarle a Bellatrix varios bolígrafos que había conseguido robar para dibujarse un nuevo tatuaje, un marco de fotos llamó la atención de la bruja oscura. Con un gesto de su mano, voló hacia ella.

-¿Son tus padres?

La chica asintió con la cabeza. Era una foto que se habían hecho los tres durante un verano en Escocia y que hubiese ocultado de saber que iba a atraer la atención de su compañera. Los adultos salían sonriendo y abrazando a su hija con orgullo. Antes de que la slytherin pudiese hacer la siguiente pregunta, reveló:

-Están quietos porque las fotografías muggles no se mueven.

La bruja frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada. Más que la quietud la sorprendía ver imágenes de familias felices, entre las estirpes de sangre pura aquello no solía darse. Sin levantar la vista del marco preguntó:

-¿Cuándo vas a ir a buscarlos?

Hermione no quería responder a esa pregunta y llevaba meses evitándola. Ese tema siempre le provocaba ganas de llorar. Le daba vergüenza confesarle a Bellatrix que tenía miedo de que algo saliera mal, de no poder hacerlo, de no ser capaz de encontrarlos o de que se enfadaran al saber lo que había hecho. Alguien tan poderosa como la duelista no lo entendería y se reiría de ella. Sintió la necesidad repentina de huir y estar sola. Con la mayor normalidad posible, la informó de que tenía que bajar un momento para escribirle una nota a Harry para quedar con él al día siguiente y hablar. La bruja oscura asintió. La castaña bajó corriendo las escaleras. Se sentó en el sofá y hundió la cara en un cojín para ahogar su llanto. Conforme más lo pensaba, peor se lo imaginaba. ¿Y si Voldemort los había encontrado y los había matado? ¿Y si no era capaz de localizarlos? Australia no es un lugar precisamente pequeño...

Los adversos presagios no tomaron peores derroteros porque pronto sintió que alguien la abrazaba. Hermione soltó el cojín y hundió la cabeza en el cuello de Bellatrix que se había sentado a su lado. La ex mortífaga la sujetó mientras le acariciaba la espalda en silencio sin tener claro cómo actuar. La chica la abrazó con fuerza como si temiese perderla a ella también. Cuando terminaron los hipidos y los sollozos, se separó un poco. Bellatrix le limpió las lágrimas con los pulgares y le acarició las mejillas.

-¿Me cuentas que pasa, peque? Ya sé que soy la peor consolando a la gente (de hecho suelo ser la causa de que la gente llore) y que no entiendo estos temas, pero me puedes contar lo que sea y haré lo que pueda por ayudarte -la animó con voz suave.

Hermione la miró agradecida, para ser la peor en el tema, siempre sabía encontrar las palabras que ella necesitaba oír. Se movió para sentarse en el regazo de la bruja, la miró e intentó confesarle sus temores:

-Echo mucho de menos a mis padres, pero me da miedo no encontrarlos, o que el hechizo no funcione, o que estén...

Antes de que mentar a la muerte volviera a causar sus lágrimas, la duelista la cortó.

-Hermione, no te ofendas, pero localizar a un muggle es más fácil que ahogar un duende... Cosa que por supuesto tu adorable novia jamás ha hecho -añadió viendo la expresión de horror de la joven.

Aún así, eso la tranquilizó un poco. Pero el resto de miedos seguían ahí.

-¿Y sí...?

-No, Él no los atacó. No podía interesarle menos una pareja de muggles... Además, puedes fiarte de mí: si hubiese dado la orden (porque Él jamás movía un dedo) de matar a la familia de los amigos de Potter, Molly Weasley hubiese sido la primera. Si se trataba de una misión delicada igual no me avisaba a mí, pero te aseguro que cuando la cosa iba de asesinar, yo era siempre su opción favorita.

-¿Es necesario que añadas un comentario siniestro a cada dato tranquilizador? -preguntó Hermione más animada al darse cuenta de que eso tenía sentido.

-Sí, soy así -informó- ¿Qué hechizo usaste? No fue _obliate_, ¿verdad?

-No. Un encantamiento desmemorizante para que olvidasen todo lo que tiene que ver conmigo.

-¡Eso se soluciona sin ningún problema! Con _memoriam revoco_ no tardarán ni un minuto en recuperar cualquier memoria que desvanecieras previamente.

-¿De verdad, estás segura de que funciona? ¿Lo has probado? -preguntó la chica emocionada.

Había investigado bastante sobre ese hechizo, pero no era algo que pudiera probar en alguien y menos experimentar con muggles. Le daba miedo arriesgarse a usar de nuevo magia en sus padres, no sabía cuál sería la reacción, siempre era más complicado intervenir a gente no mágica. La bruja se rió.

-Puedes jurar que lo he probado... Una vez logré que Lucius olvidara a Vol... a Vol...

-Bella, puedes decir su nombre. Está muerto, no volverá a hacerte daño.

-Lo sé, pero sigue siendo difícil -susurró la mujer.

Hermione asintió y le pidió por favor que le contara la anécdota.

-Bueno, hice que Lucius lo olvidara una noche que Él iba a venir a una reunión en la Mansión Malfoy. Cuando se presentó, oí como mi cuñado chillaba al ver a un hombre con cara de tortuga descolorida aparecerse en su casa. No era capaz ni de articular palabras coherentes -la bruja se rió felizmente ante el recuerdo-. Mientras lo torturaba, me llamó para preguntarme si sabía qué le pasaba, por qué chillaba y parecía más asustado de lo normal. Con toda la tranquilidad del mundo le contesté: "Porque es profundamente estúpido, mi Señor". A Él le hizo gracia, a veces se reía conmigo...

A la chica también le estaba costando aguantar la risa ante aquella imagen tan cruel pero cómica.

-En cuanto Vol...demort se giró, utilicé el contra-hechizo para que Lucius volviera a recordarle. Hubo poca diferencia: siguió balbuceando, gimoteando y mirándome con odio al darse cuenta de lo que le había pasado. Intentó explicárselo, pero el castigo fue a peor y decidió cerrar la boca ante mi mirada amenazante. Fue un gran día... -comentó la bruja sacudiendo la cabeza ante el recuerdo- Pero bueno, la cuestión es que realicé mil experimentos como ese (tanto en magos como en muggles) y el hechizo nunca falló.

La chica no quiso pedir más datos de dichos experimientos. Prefería centrarse en que su novia le había quitado un peso enorme de encima. La besó en la mejilla mientras jugueteaba con la larga melena de la ex mortífaga.

-Gracias, Bella -susurró Hermione- ¿Vendrás conmigo a Australia?

-Sí -respondió al instante- Podemos ir dentro de un mes, en Navidad, cuando te den vacaciones en el trabajo.

La chica la miró perpleja.

-¿En serio? ¿Así de fácil? ¡Me ha costado mucho más que vinieras a esta casa cinco minutos! ¿Vas a acompañarme a buscar a unos muggles a un lugar lleno de muggles?

-Sí -repitió la duelista- Es muy importante para ti. Odio a los muggles, pero te quiero más a ti. Además, tus padres igual son un pelín menos inútiles que los demás, si te tuvieron a ti... ¡Y siempre puedo matar a muggles que no sean familia tuya!

Hermione -obviando de nuevo la última parte- confirmó en ese momento que nunca podría adorar tantísimo a nadie. Aprovechó que seguía sentada sobre sus rodillas para besarla. Bellatrix le acarició la espalda y respondió al beso. La chica hundió sus manos en la melena de la bruja para evitar la tentación de tocar zonas prohibidas. Estaba tan absorta en recorrer con su lengua el interior de la boca de la bruja que ni siquiera oyó la puerta abrirse. Al contrario que su novia, que decidió no parar: por un lado, estaba disfrutando y por otro, seguro que aquella visión permanecía indeleble en el cerebro de Potter por mucho que intentase borrarla. Así fue.

Lo último que Harry y Ginny esperaban encontrar en su sofá era a Hermione besando apasionadamente a su antigua profesora y mortífaga. Bellatrix sabía que la chica se iba a morir de vergüenza también, pero ya había mostrado demasiada bondad ese día; culpa suya por haberla obligado a acompañarla. Por el rabillo del ojo vio como el chico enrojecía del bochorno y la pelirroja se demacraba del susto. Fue Harry el primero que reunió valor y carraspeó. Hermione dio un respingo del susto y se levantó del sofá de un salto. Entre eso y el recuerdo de Lucius balbuceando ante Voldemort, a la slytherin le estaba costando mucho aguantar la risa. Se retrepó en el sofá para disfrutar del espectáculo.

-Habéis vuelto pronto... -evidenció la joven.

-Sí... Molly quería que la ayudáramos a limpiar otra plaga del jardín y hemos huido... -contestó Harry visiblemente incómodo.

-¿Qué haces aquí con ella? -inquirió Ginny cortante.

La pelirroja, al igual que su hermano, sentía cierta animadversión hacía la bruja oscura debido a los comentarios de su madre. Hermione vio que Bellatrix abría la boca para soltar alguna replica borde, pero en honor al agobio de la chica, se calló. La gryffindor decidió exponer la situación sin más:

-Me voy a mudar con Bella y hemos venido a recoger mis cosas para que Kreacher las lleve a su mansión. Sabes que me encanta vivir contigo, Harry, pero ya es hora de que te deje vivir tranquilo en tu propia casa. En fin, podrían producirse situaciones incómodas... -comentó con ironía.

Bellatrix soltó una carcajada. Harry cortó con una mirada el comentario despectivo que Ginny estaba dispuesta a lanzar y miró a su amiga.

-Ah... Claro, Hermione. Sabes que no eres ninguna molestia, esta es también tu casa. Pero ahora mismo llamo a Kreacher para que te ayude con el equipaje

El joven llamó al elfo que solía permanecer oculto en alguna alacena. Apareció al poco con la cabeza gacha y maldiciendo en voz baja. Hasta que levantó la mirada y para sorpresa de los gryffindors, los ojos de la criatura se iluminaron como los de Dobby cuando miraba a Harry. Con un tono de adoración que jamás habían creído posible escuchar en su boca y casi arrodillándose ante ella, proclamó:

-¡Madame Black! ¡Qué gran honor es para Kreacher volver a verla! No sabe lo duros que han sido estos años sin ningún Black digno del apellido... ¡Qué alegría verla, sigue igual de joven! Siempre fue usted la más poderosa de la familia y la más hermosa...

-Sí, sí, estamos todos de acuerdo -comentó Bellatrix mientras los tres jóvenes contemplaban atónitos.

-¡Y cuando por fin murió el traidor de Sirius, va y le deja la casa al mestizo de su ahijado!

Harry estaba tan pasmado con la efusividad y la alegría del elfo que ni siquiera logró articular palabra para defender a su difunto padrino o a sí mismo. Hasta a la sabelotodo le daba respeto interrumpir el reencuentro.

-Kreacher está desesperado -siguió el elfo- Ahora está todo infestado de sangre sucias y traidores de sangre...

-Y que lo digas, ¡están por todas partes! -exclamó Bellatrix dramáticamente.

-¿Podría... podría Kreacher ir alguna vez a la Mansión Black? Sería un placer servirla a usted. Podría hacer cualquier cosa... -se ofreció el elfo- Reparar habitaciones que estallen, cocinar, retirar cadáveres... ¡lo que usted pida!

"¡Alguien tiene que decir algo, esto es surrealista!" exclamó el cerebro de Hermione al escuchar la proposición de los cadáveres, pero su boca no respondió.

-Bueno -respondió la bruja con desgana-, mientras te mantengas alejado de mi vista, puedes venir.

El elfo definitivamente se arrodilló ante la ex mortífaga dándole las gracias repetidamente. Como parecía que Bellatrix se había aburrido de la función, Harry recuperó el habla: "Puedes hacerlo ahora mismo, Kreacher: sube al dormitorio de Hermione y lleva sus maletas a la Mansión Black". A pesar de que se lo hubiese ordenado su amo, el elfo miró a Bellatrix con gesto interrogativo. La bruja asintió y la criatura obedeció de inmediato. La duelista se levantó del sofá y decidió que lo mejor era irse y dejar a los jóvenes criticarla tranquilos, pero su novia la retuvo:

-¿Esa es tu política para tratar a los elfos? ¿Que trabajen para ti pero que tú no tengas que verlos?

-Es mi política para tratar a todo el mundo, peque -informó la slytherin con su habitual sonrisa burlona.

La chica se sonrojó al ver que la bruja la llamaba por su apelativo cariñoso delante de sus amigos. El detalle tampoco pasó inadvertido para ellos. Ginny sintió especial rabia ver que Hermione había dejado a su hermano por aquella mujer tan altiva y que tanto odiaba a su familia.

-Es evidente que no tenéis nada en común -comentó la pelirroja intentando camuflar su odio con un tono condescendiente- No sé qué ves en ella, Hermione.

-Si no lo sabes es que no has mirado bien, Weasley -se adelantó a responder la bruja echando los hombros hacia atrás provocando que su escote resultase aún más pronunciado- Pero tranquila, que ya se fija tu novio por ti -añadió con mordacidad.

Tenía razón. Por mucho que fuese "el Elegido", Harry también era un hombre y en cuanto Bellatrix se había puesto de pie, su mirada se había desplazado inconscientemente de sus ojos hacía sus otros encantos.

-¡Eh! -exclamó Ginny con rabia dándole un puñetazo al chico en el brazo.

-¡Eh! -exclamó Hermione indignada pasándole un brazo por la cintura a Bella para indicar que era suya y nadie más tenía derecho a comérsela con los ojos.

La cara de Harry mutó en un rojo más brillante que el pelo de su novia. Balbuceó durante unos segundos y se frotó el brazo -Ginny tenía bastante fuerza- e intentó disculparse avergonzado:

-Lo siento mucho...

-No te preocupes, tu padrino hacía lo mismo. Y eso era peor porque era mi primo... Aunque claro, en la familia Black lo raro es cuando no hay incesto... -meditó la bruja ladeando la cabeza.

Harry se tragó el orgullo y las ganas de defender a su último familiar. Después de ver en los recuerdos de Snape cómo su padre y su padrino lo humillaban y se burlaban de él, no iba a volver a poner la mano en el fuego por mucho que lo quisiera. Así que intentó la disculpa de nuevo.

-De todas formas, Madame Black, le repito que...

-Puedes llamarme Bellatrix. Aquel idiota casi me hace adoptarte y ya no soy tu profesora, así que...

-¿¡Que Sirius hizo qué!? -preguntaron Harry y Hermione al unísono.

-¿No te lo contó? -preguntó la ex mortífaga sorprendida- No, claro... ¡Cómo iba a hablar bien de su loca prima Bellatrix!

Una vez más, el chico no pudo replicar ni defender al animago.

-Después de una vida de odio y desprecio mutuo, a la vez que me pidió que te protegiera, insistió en que aceptase ser tu madrina para que tuvieras a alguien más. Lo mandé a la mierda muy rápido. Su favorita siempre fue Andrómeda con mucha diferencia, le sugerí que se lo pidiera a ella y me dejase a mí en paz. Pero siguiendo con su espíritu de joderme hasta el final, por si acaso moría, dejó un testamento en el que solo hacía falta mi firma para hacerlo oficial. El día en que Dumbledore me llamó a su despacho tras la muerte de Sirius para entregármelo y pedirme que firmara le sugerí con palabras encantadoras por dónde podía metérselo. No es nada personal, Potter, pero antes adopto a un kraken que a alguien que tuviera relación con mi primo.

El chico estaba de nuevo perplejo y no sabía cómo procesar la nueva información. Sirius debía apreciar o al menos valorar a Bellatrix mucho más de lo que le había confesado... Las otras dos chicas se sentían igual de violentas. Dándose cuenta de la situación y de que Harry necesitaría hablar con Hermione sobre su mudanza, decidió darles intimidad.

-Voy a saludar a tía Walburga, hace años que no hablo con ella -informó.

"¡Estoy hoy que me salgo con tantos buenos actos!" pensó Bellatrix para sí misma.

-¿Te llevas bien con ese retrato? -preguntó Hermione horrorizada.

-¡Claro! Yo era su favorita, fue la que me presentó a... Da igual. El caso es que odiaba a sus hijos y me prefería a mí. Aunque que mi padre me odiaba, podían haberme intercambiado por Sirius o Regulus y todos habríamos salido ganando -comentó como si tal cosa.

"¡Pero en qué familia me he metido!" se preguntó Hermione de nuevo mientras contemplaba a la bruja alejarse con elegancia en dirección al pasillo donde descansaba el retrato.

-¡Voy contigo! -exclamó Ginny que también quería dar a Harry intimidad con su amiga.

-Mi día de suerte -suspiró Bellatrix con causticidad.

-Oye, Bellatrix... -protestó la pelirroja.

-Madame Black -la corrigió la bruja mientras se alejaban.

Harry y Hermione se miraron sin saber qué decir. La castaña tomó la palabra y le resumió el estado de la cuestión. Le contó lo de su reconciliación, la realidad de cómo se había sentido los últimos meses, su preocupación por la salud de Bellatrix, su ilusión por vivir con ella, su reciente plan para ir a buscar a sus padres juntas... Al chico le bastó el brillo en los ojos de su amiga para notar que estaba completamente segura de su decisión.

-En resumen: que la quieres.

-Sí, mucho... -respondió la chica con timidez.

-Pues me alegro por ti, Hermione, de verdad. Te echaré de menos, pero es evidente que me vas a abandonar para irte a la mansión de la familia de sangre pura más noble y antigua de Inglaterra -bromeó con aire solemne.

-¡No seas tonto! Me iría con ella aunque viviese en la cabaña de Hagrid -confesó.

-La haría estallar en dos minutos -imaginó Harry.

-Probablemente -rió la sabelotodo.

Se abrazaron y prometieron que se seguirían viendo por los pasillos del Ministerio y quedarían todas las semanas para cenar o al menos tomar unas cervezas de mantequilla.

-Oye... ¿podrías hacerme un favor?

-Claro que sí, Harry. Ya sabes que estoy contigo hasta el final.

-¿Crees que podrías convencerla de que me enseñara el recuerdo? El de cuando Sirius le pidió que me protegiera y eso... Es que le echo mucho de menos, viví tan poco con él... Y mataría por poder verlo y conocer más de su relación con Bellatrix.

La chica sopesó la idea, no se esperaba esa petición. Estaba segura de que compartir sus recuerdos con el chico sería un "no" rotundo para la duelista. Podía probar a ponerle caritas lastimeras y que lo hiciera como favor hacia ella pero sabía que si presionaba a la bruja, el asunto acabaría estallando de alguna forma.

-Bueno... -empezó la chica dubitativa- Puedes probar a pedírselo, igual hay suerte...

-¿Tú crees? ¡Muchas gracias, Hermione! Porque lo de que fuese mi madrina sí que es imposible, ¿verdad?

Antes de que la chica pudiera decirle que ni se le ocurriera, apareció Ginny furibunda.

-¡Tu "novia" está loca! -exclamó mirando a la castaña.

-¿Te ha hecho algo? -inquirió Harry al instante.

-No, me ha ignorado. Pero está hablando con su "tita Walburga" que la adora aún más que Kreacher. La mujer del retrato le ha dicho que está aún más guapa que a los veinte años, le ha preguntado que por qué ha tardado tanto en venir a verla y si se ha casado finalmente con Tom en lugar de con el idiota Lestrange. Le ha respondido con tranquilidad que esta casa esta llena de indeseables y que se casó con Tom en una suntuosa ceremonia -desarrolló Ginny con rabia.

Sus interlocutores tragaron saliva ante la mención de Voldemort. Al parecer Bellatrix tenía un don para llevarse bien con los seres que despreciaban a todo el mundo. Antes de que pudieran comentarlo, la ex mortífaga debió juzgar que ya habían tenido suficiente intimidad y volvió también al salón. Inmediatamente Hermione la interceptó:

-¿¡Le has dicho a esa mujer chillona que te casaste con Voldemort!?

-Sí. Y que tenemos tres hijos preciosos y veraneamos en una idílica villa de la Toscana -respondió alegremente.

Los tres chicos la miraron como si le hubiesen crecido dos cabezas más.

-Pero, pero, pero... ¡¿por qué?!

-¡Cómo que por qué! -replicó con indignación- ¡Es una señora mayor! ¡Una señora mayor muerta! ¿¡Por que iba a negarle su única ilusión!? Por Circe, tenéis menos tacto que un dementor... -les recriminó sacudiendo la cabeza como si se avergonzase de ellos.

Tampoco supieron cómo tomarse eso ni cómo responder. Bellatrix aprovechó el momento para intentar otra retirada. "Te espero fuera para que puedas despedirte de tus amigos" le dijo a Hermione mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

-¡Espera! -la frenó Harry.

"¡Mierda!", pensó la slytherin, "Ya casi rozaba la libertad...". Se giró hacia el chico con gesto impaciente. Él miró a Hermione y ella asintió nerviosa.

-Madame... Bellatrix, me gustaría mucho, si fuera posible, ver el recuerdo de Sirius en el que te pidió que me protegieras...

La ex mortífaga abrió los ojos tan sorprendida como ellos antes. Su novia la miró de inmediato suplicándole con la mirada que le concediese aquello. Entonces Hermione escuchó su voz en su cabeza. "¿Por qué iba a permitir a ese idiota fisgonear en mis recuerdos?". "Por favor, por favor, Bella, es muy importante para él...". "¿Y a mí que? Para mí es muy importante mi privacidad" replicó la duelista mentalmente. "Lo sé, ¡por favor, por favor! Encontraré la forma de compensarte, te lo prometo", suplicó la joven. "Más te vale que sea con algo muy caro o muy sangriento..." la advirtió. La otra pareja las miraba impacientes notando que algo sucedía entre ellas pero sin entender el qué.

-De acuerdo, Potter -suspiró- ¿Tienes un pensadero? -preguntó la bruja oscura acercando su varita a su sien izquierda.

-No... Pero hay uno en el Ministerio, podría...

-¡Y un cuerno van a estar mis recuerdos en el Ministerio! -replicó airada bajando la varita- Ven a casa una tarde y te lo enseñaré.

-¡Muchísimas gracias! -contestó el chico con emoción.

"Ven solo. Ningún Weasley va a pisar mi mansión" resonó en la cabeza de Harry. Dio un respingo: desde que Voldemort murió no había vuelto a escuchar voces dentro de él. Aún así, la miró a los ojos y asintió en silencio. "¡Vaya trabajo desastroso hizo Sev con tu oclumancia! Puedo ver tus recuerdos desde que llevabas pañales" escuchó de nuevo. El chico enrojeció y se hubiera enfadado si no fuera porque la duelista acababa de acceder a compartir sus memorias.

-Puedes venir conmigo mañana por la tarde, después del trabajo -ofreció Hermione para planearlo antes de que la afectada se arrepintiese.

-¡Genial! Si le viene bien a...

-Va a ser igual de molesto un día que otro -respondió Bellatrix saliendo finalmente del piso.

-Tu novia es una dulzura -comentó Ginny con ironía.

-Toda ella -aseguró Hermione con mordacidad.

Ginny se ruborizó al captar el doble sentido. Harry le dio las gracias por su ayuda y quedó en pasar a buscarla por su oficina después de su jornada laboral del lunes. Se despidieron con un fuerte abrazo y el chico le deseó suerte en su nuevo hogar. Ya junto a la puerta, la castaña se giró como recordando algo e informó al moreno con una amplia sonrisa:

-Harry, si vuelves a mirar a mi novia a cualquier parte que no sea su cara, vas a desear que Voldemort hubiese acabado contigo.

Sin borrar la sonrisa, salió de Grimmauld Place y buscó a Bellatrix que se divertía molestando a los muggles de la zona con diversos hechizos. La abrazó para distraerla y para darle las gracias por ser amable con su amigo.


	32. Chapter 32

Después de besuquearse un rato en medio de la calle muggle de Londres donde se alzaba Grimmauld Place, Hermione decidió que era hora de instalarse en su nuevo hogar.

-Ya podemos volver a casa -confirmó la chica sin soltar a la bruja para que las apareciera a las dos.

-Hazlo tú mejor -pidió la duelista-, así nos aseguramos de que puedas llegar y entrar bien.

Hermione la miró extrañada, pero accedió y se aparecieron con éxito e igual de mareadas que siempre. En cuanto llegaron a casa, comprobaron que Kreacher había colocado con cuidado todas las maletas en el enorme recibidor de la Mansión y no se hallaba a la vista. La bruja le comunicó que cualquiera de sus elfos se encargaría de llevarlas a su habitación. La castaña insistió en conocerlos. Eran tres: Raby, que se ocupaba del orden y la limpieza; Fuss, el encargado de la cocina y del jardín; y Pinky, la elfina especialista en reparar habitaciones incendiadas o destrozadas (solía ser la más ocupada). La chica los saludó a todos, insistió en que la tutearan y les pidió que no se escondieran de su vista. La bruja puso los ojos en blanco y sacudió la cabeza. Cuando terminó el ritual de presentación de los elfos, la enseñó algunas de las habitaciones principales de la casa: los comedores, las salas de entrenamiento, las piscinas interiores, la sala de música y la de baile, los cuartos de pociones, una especie de Sala de Menesteres, la lechucería... Le indicó que por si acaso no bajase a los sótanos ya que estaban repletos de objetos oscuros; Hermione accedió y decidió no hacer preguntas. El campo de quidditch, el invernadero y el resto de equipaciones al aire libre se las enseñaría otro día con más tiempo. Finalmente, la condujo a la que sería su habitación, estaba dos cuartos más allá de la de Bellatrix.

-Puedes cambiar todo lo que quieras y ponerla como más te guste. Si necesitas ayuda con cualquier cosa, llama a los elfos. Te dejo para que te instales.

Hermione asintió y entró. Probablemente el piso en el que vivían sus padres cabía entero en esa habitación. Estaba decorada con los colores de gryffindor pero con una elegancia exclusiva de los Black. Lo primero que llamaba la atención era la enorme cama con dosel que la chica corrió a probar inmediatamente. El colchón era maravillosamente cómodo y la ropa de cama era de algodón egipcio. Había también multitud de estanterías, algunas con libros que Bellatrix había considerado interesantes para ella y otras disponibles para los suyos. Sintió una punzada de emoción al ver que había varios jarrones con las rosas favoritas de su madre. Un enorme escritorio con todo tipo de útiles para escribir cartas y trabajos descansaba cerca del ventanal. Las vistas daban al jardín y, desde esa altura, Hermione se dio cuenta de que la mansión estaba situada en una colina: podía contemplar todo Londres en la lejanía desde su cama. Contaba también con su propio cuarto de baño con ducha, jacuzzi y todo tipo de geles, champús y sales para el baño. En otra puerta descubrió un vestidor. De pequeña soñaba con tener una habitación-vestidor como las princesas de sus cuentos infantiles; el problema era que ni de broma tenía ropa para llenarla. Bellatrix -o sus elfos- debía haber pensado también en eso porque había algunos vestidos, trajes, capas, zapatos y complementos del estilo de Hermione; todo nuevo y de firmas de lujo. Le iba a dar reparo mezclar sus vaqueros con aquello...

Mientras inspeccionaba todo como un niño la mañana de Navidad, uno de los elfos dejó su equipaje en la antesala de la habitación. Dedicó un buen rato a colocarlo todo casi con miedo. No estaba acostumbrada a tanta riqueza, se sentía como una impostora, como si estuviese fuera de lugar en aquella mansión. Era como si en cualquier momento, todo se fuese a derrumbar como había pasado en su vida tras cada época dichosa.

Cuando ya casi terminaba de ordenar sus pertenencias, descubrió en un compartimento lateral de la maleta que Bellatrix había metido el marco con la foto de sus padres. Decidió que tenía que encontrar otro para poner una foto suya. También se dio cuenta de que habían transcurrido más de dos horas desde su regreso. Miró el reloj, ya era hora de cenar. La duelista no le había indicado nada de horarios de cena, solo que cuando tuviese hambre, avisase a cualquier elfo y le servirían lo que pidiera. Pensó en ir a buscarla pero no tenía ni idea de donde estaba. Tampoco sabía cómo localizarla. Llamó a la puerta de su habitación pero no respondió nadie. Igual estaba en alguna de las bibliotecas... o en el jardín... o en alguna de las salas de entrenamiento donde practicaba varias horas al día... "Esto en la Madriguera no pasaba, ahí lo difícil es perder a alguien..." pensó. Optó por mandarle un _patronus_. Recordó que durante su examen final no pudo invocarlo. Se asustó. "Hermione, vives en un palacio, tienes la novia más inteligente y guapa del mundo y vas a recuperar a tus padres. Si tú no puedes hacerlo, nadie puede". Sacó su varita. Ejecutó el hechizo con decisión. La nutria emergió al instante y desapareció en busca de Bellatrix. Decidió esperar en su habitación curioseando los libros que la duelista le había dejado.

-¿Te gusta?

Hermione dio un respingo sobresaltada. Le había costado llegar escasos segundos, tenía que estar muy cerca, ¿por qué no la había encontrado?

-Me encanta, Bella, es demasiado... Nunca he visto una habitación más bonita, es todo perfecto. No sé cómo agradecértelo...

-Mmm -meditó la bruja ladeando la cabeza- Prométeme que después de cumplir con Potter mañana, no me traerás a más amigos molestos.

-Hecho- aceptó la chica respetando la necesidad de soledad de la bruja- Pero a Neville le fascinaría el jardín...

La bruja resopló:

-Nunca me gustó ese crío y menos ahora...

-¿Que te ha hecho?

-Mató a Nagini.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Era un horrocrux!

-Ya, pero aún así... Éramos amigas, tenía mucha más conversación que la mayoría de mortífagos.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza ya sin sorprenderse de las peculiaridades de su novia. Hasta que se dio cuenta de algo:

-¿Hablas... hablas pársel?

-Sí. Tengo el pack completo de mortífaga perturbada para que te aterrorices de mí.

Hermione se acercó y la abrazó.

-Te quiero igual -aseguró- Harry también lo habla, tenéis mucho en común, podrías ser su madrina -bromeó la chica.

-Si se convierte en una serpiente, me lo pensaré. ¿Tienes hambre, quieres cenar?

Aceptó de inmediato. Bellatrix comía muy poco por las secuelas que Azkaban habían provocado en su cuerpo y el estómago de la chica no lo entendía. Bajaron juntas al comedor. El elfo encargado de cocinar preparó los platos favoritos de Hermione y ambas cenaron alegremente mientras planeaban el viaje a Australia y se reían recordando las reacciones Harry y Ginny al verlas juntas en su casa. La chica le explicó que la pelirroja probablemente sentía envidia: siempre había soñado con vivir en una mansión victoriana repleta de lujos porque estaba cansada del agobiante hogar familiar.

-¡Ah, sí! "La Madriguera" se llama, ¿no? -preguntó la bruja mordisqueando un brownie- Una vez estuve a punto de incendiar esa desgracia arquitectónica.

-¡Oye! -protestó Hermione- ¡A mí me gusta! Además, ahí encuentras a todo el mundo en seguida... Por cierto, ¿dónde estabas antes?

-Abajo, en el despacho. Tenía que escribirle una carta a Cissy para ver qué tal va con su nueva vida libre de cargas y de marido. Creo que ha mandado a Draco a estudiar fuera...

La chica asintió. No se atrevió a preguntarle si le había contado a su hermana lo de su reconciliación. Seguían hablándose, así que probablemente no.

-¿Cómo has llegado tan rápido a mi cuarto?

La bruja dejó el trozo de brownie y miró hacia otro lado. Conocía lo suficiente a la chica para saber que no iba a permitirle evasivas. "Me he aparecido" murmuró. La castaña la miró confundida.

-Pero no te puedes aparecer dentro de esta casa, ¿verdad? Narcissa nos contó que ni siquiera se puede con un elfo porque tu padre se aseguró de que así fuese.

-No, no se puede -confirmó la bruja- Pero puedo usar ese sistema para desplazarme más rápido.

-¿Cómo? -insistió la chica- Me vendría bien saber hacerlo...

-Tú no puedes -suspiró su acompañante.

-Enséñame.

La bruja sacudió la cabeza apesadumbrada. Se levantó de la mesa y se alejó un poco. Al instante, se convirtió en una nube de humo negro que se desplazó por la habitación dejando una estela oscura tras su paso. Tras unos segundos de demostración, el humo volvió a concentrarse en el punto de partida y Bellatrix reapareció.

-Tengo el pack completo de mortífaga, ya te lo he dicho. No puedo aparecerme dentro o fuera pero sí que puedo moverme por dentro de la casa a gran velocidad, la magia oscura lo permite. Pero nunca podré aparecerme como lo haces tú.

Hermione tragó saliva intentando asimilar ese nuevo dato que alejaba a Bellatrix un poco más del lado luminoso. No podía negar que había ahogado un grito al ver aquella estela negra inherente a los aliados del Señor Oscuro.

-Creí que esa forma de aparición iba unida a Voldemort y ahora que no está...

-Así es. Iba unida a la marca tenebrosa y a la magia negra que esta confería. Por mucho que tuvieran el tatuaje, Draco y otros mortífagos menos convencidos ya no podrán aparecerse entre humo negro. Pero mi magia es demasiado oscura como para que eso cambie en mí. Toda mi vida me he aparecido así y no necesito la marca para hacerlo.

La chica meditó durante unos segundos. Por eso Bellatrix nunca las había aparecido, siempre buscaba alguna excusa para que ella no viera que su difunto Maestro seguía presente en sus hábitos. Se preguntó si aquello le importaba o si resultaba significante de alguna forma. No creyó que cambiara nada.

-De acuerdo. Pero la próxima vez nos apareces tú -informó- Puedes hacerlo, ¿no?

Su compañera asintió y Hermione dio el tema por zanjado. Cuando terminaron de cenar, Bellatrix se retiró a una de sus habitaciones de entrenamiento para practicar con su varita y sus dagas. La joven le comunicó que quería estrenar la bañera de su cuarto. Antes de irse, añadió:

-Oye, me encanta mi habitación y la cama es genial, pero quiero dormir abrazada a ti cada noche.

-Yo también. Báñate tranquila y ven a mi cama luego.

-¿Por qué no vienes tú a la mía?

-Porque tú madrugas para ir al trabajo. Te será más cómodo dejarme a mí en mi cuarto e irte al tuyo a ducharte y vestirte tranquila -informó la duelista.

-Ya... Lo que dices tiene sentido... Intentaré no hacer ruido por la mañana para no despertarte, ¿pero puedes venir tú a mi cama?

La bruja la miró extrañada sin comprender el razonamiento.

-No me importa que me despiertes, ya sabes que duermo poco. Claro, si lo prefieres así, cuando termine de practicar voy, ¿pero no te gusta mi cuarto? -preguntó un poco dolida.

-¡Claro que sí! Lo que pasa es que...-empezó a explicar la chica avergonzada- quiero que mi cama huela a ti.

La bruja abrió los ojos sorprendida y sonrió ampliamente. "En ese caso, pasaré todo el día y toda la noche entre tus sábanas si es necesario" le susurró al oído. La besó y desapareció por los pasillos. Hermione maldijo la facilidad con la que la ex mortífaga era capaz de provocarle escalofríos y cosquillas por todo el cuerpo. Tenía un calendario en el que iba tachando -literalmente- los días que faltaban para poder meterle mano a su novia sin incumplir su promesa.

Mientras disfrutaba del baño hasta casi quedarse dormida dentro, no podía evitar pensar en la ironía que suponía que ella, una nacida de muggles, viviese ahora en la mansión de la familia de sangre pura más opuesta a sus ideales. Le daba un poco de miedo pensar en cómo reaccionarían sus padres a su relación con la duelista. No imaginaba qué llevarían peor: que fuera una mujer, que se tratase de la profesora de la que tanto les había hablado, que le sacara veinte años, que su lado oscuro fuese más que evidente... "Bueno, sea como sea tendrán que aceptarlo. Esto es lo más bonito que he tenido nunca, nadie me ha cuidado tanto como Bella" meditó.

Después del baño que debió durar como una hora, se puso uno de sus pijamas y se metió en la cama a leer para esperar a su compañera. Transcurrió otra hora cuando apareció por fin y se acostó junto a ella.

-¿Podré entrenar algún día contigo? -preguntó la chica cerrando el libro.

-Vale, pero cuando esté más recuperada. Ahora no estoy muy estable y me da miedo hacerte daño.

-Sé que nunca me harías daño.

-Nunca lo haría conscientemente, pero combatir y hacer sufrir a la gente es lo que más me estimula en este mundo. Me cuesta controlarme si no estoy muy centrada -murmuró mientras abrazaba a la chica.

-De acuerdo -musitó Hermione sin atisbo de miedo cerrando los ojos entre sus brazos.

Hermione abrió un ojo y miró el reloj. Las siete y cuarto de la mañana, entraba a trabajar a las ocho. Tenía el tiempo justo para vestirse, peinarse y desayunar antes de salir para el Ministerio. Sintió el calor del cuerpo de Bellatrix junto a su espalda. "Si renuncio al desayuno, puedo dormir quince minutos más, además me dejé la ropa preparada anoche. Y tampoco es que peinarme marque mucha diferencia..." negoció consigo misma dándose la vuelta sobre el colchón para abrazar a su novia. Transcurrió el cuarto de hora y diez minutos más. La chica siempre había llegado al trabajo antes de la hora, ese día estaba cerca de llegar tarde. Fue duro descubrir que su amor por Bellatrix reducía el amor hacia su trabajo.

Se levantó apesadumbrada procurando no hacer ruido. Fue al baño adjunto, se lavó la cara, se cepilló los dientes e hizo lo posible con su melena rizada. Después, salió y se puso su vaqueros y una blusa con una americana.

-Ya no te intensan tanto los derechos de los elfos, ¿eh? -murmuró Bellatrix contemplándola desde la cama.

-Es culpa tuya -gruñó Hermione- Eres una mala influencia.

La bruja sonrió en silencio.

-Mm... -murmuró la slytherin- Tengo que replantearme mi opinión sobre la ropa muggle- comentó observando a su novia embutirse en los vaqueros.

"Pervertida..." la reprendió la chica terminando de vestirse. Cogió su bolso y se inclinó sobre la cama para darle un beso de despedida a Bellatrix.

-Duérmete que aún es pronto. Te quiero.

-Yo también me quiero -ronroneó la bruja cerrando los ojos.

La chica bajó corriendo a la planta baja donde la esperaba Fuss con un paquete.

-¡Miss Hermione! -la saludó contento.

-Es solo Hermione, Fuss -le corrigió.

-Hermione... Madame Black me dijo que le preparara el desayuno para que pudiera llevárselo.

La gryffindor aceptó la bolsa que le entregaba el elfo y le dio las gracias. "No me extraña que se quiera... Está loca pero es adorable" pensó al darse cuenta de que Bellatrix ya había contado la noche de antes con que se saltara el desayuno.

El día se le hizo rematadamente largo. El trabajo ya no la estimulaba tanto como antes, aunque por supuesto, atendió todos sus asuntos con extrema eficacia. Se preguntó en qué se ocuparía su novia durante todo el día. Decidió que necesitaba una foto suya para colocarla en su escritorio y tener algo que mirar mientras la echaba de menos. Cuando bajó al comedor durante la pausa para comer, pensó en buscar a Tonks para explicarle su reconciliación con Bellatrix, pero imaginó que aquello desencadenaría todo tipo de quejas, advertencias y malos augurios. Ahora eran tan felices las dos solas... Además, Pansy Parkinson había entrado a trabajar como becaria en el departamento de la metamorfomaga y los rumores decían que hacían algo más que papeleo en la sala de reuniones... Decidió esperar un poco más. Además, como Ginny lo sabía, poco tardaría enterarse el resto del mundo mágico y le ahorraría el mal trago.

A las cinco de la tarde, cuando terminaba su horario, Harry pasó a buscarla puntual. Se le veía tan emocionado como nervioso. Bajaron juntos hacia la salida mientras Hermione le contaba al chico las bondades de su nuevo hogar intentando reducir el nivel de lujo y ostentación. El moreno se alegraba sinceramente de ver a su amiga tan feliz.

-Hermione, puedes contarme la verdad dado que lo voy a ver con mis propios ojos en unos minutos, ¿es para tanto?

-Tiene su propio campo de quidditch, el doble de grande que el de Hogwarts.

-¡Hala! -exclamó el chico- ¿Juega a quidditch?

-Seguramente no -respondió su amiga sacudiendo la cabeza- pero ella es así, juzga que hay que tenerlo.

-Es una buena filosofía de vida -rió el chico- ¡No sabes cuánto me alegro de verte tan feliz!

-Gracias, Harry, lo soy. ¿Tú crees que... -preguntó nerviosa- querrá casarse conmigo algún día?

"El Elegido" la miró sorprendido. Era evidente que a la chica le resultaba incómodo preguntárselo, pero no tenía a nadie más con quien comentar su situación con Bellatrix y realmente necesitaba hablarlo. Así que optó por seguir.

-No ahora, claro. Pero más adelante... Sé que me quiere y eso, pero no sé si quiere casarse. Y sé que entre las familias de sangre pura están mal vistas las relaciones entre parejas del mismo sexo... Y por supuesto lo de que soy una sangre sucia y todo eso...

El chico la vio abatida y le pasó un brazo por la espalda intentando animarla.

-No lo sé, Hermione, no la conozco. Pero algo me dice que Bellatrix no es de las que deja que le afecten las opiniones de los demás...

Hermione decidió que eso tenía sentido e iba a darle las gracias por su apoyo cuando el chico exclamó sorprendido: "¡Ginny! ¿Qué haces aquí?". La pelirroja estaba esperándole a la salida de la planta baja.

La joven Weasley sonrió y le explicó a Harry que iba a buscarlo como de costumbre. Se sorprendió al escuchar sus planes de visitar la Mansión Black que le había recordado esa misma mañana. No engañó a ninguno de los dos chicos. Era evidente que por voluntad propia de cotillear o como espía enviada por su familia, pretendía formar parte de la excursión. Al moreno le molestó que su novia intentarse engañarle y, además, tenía muy claro lo que le había prometido a Bellatrix e iba a cumplir su palabra.

-Podemos cenar juntos cuando vuelva a casa, Gin -concedió el chico amablemente-, pero necesito hacer esto solo.

-¡Pero cómo puedes confiar en esa mujer que...!

-¿Que me salvó la vida? -le terminó la frase Harry.

La pelirroja no supo qué replicar y se retiró con aire indignado. Harry y Hermione se miraron, se encogieron de hombros y se aparecieron en la Mansión Black. La duelista ya había encantado las verjas para que se abrieran también ante Hermione (pese a que aquello provocase que sus ancestros se revolviesen en sus tumbas). Entraron a la casa. El chico exclamó varias veces asombrado: aunque su vivienda actual también había pertenecido a los Black y era regia y elegante, no tenía nada que ver con aquella mansión. La castaña le explicó que Bellatrix la había reformado. Obviamente, la bruja no los estaba esperando en el recibidor: Bellatrix Black no esperaba a nadie. Sin embargo, uno de los elfos les indicó que estaba en la biblioteca de esa planta.

Cuando llegaron, Harry volvió a sorprenderse ante el tamaño y la elegancia de la biblioteca. "Te la has ligado solo por esto, ¿verdad?" bromeó su amigo. La chica le dio un codazo en las costillas en venganza. Caminaron entre estanterías hasta la ventana favorita de Bellatrix. La bruja estaba sentada como de costumbre con un libro de apariencia oscura. Llevaba uno de sus vestidos de estar por casa, que únicamente se diferenciaban de los de salir en en que eran un diez por ciento más sencillos. Era morado oscuro con una abertura lateral hasta medio muslo. Por la forma en la que estaba sentada, se le veía la pálida piel de ambas piernas hasta bastante arriba. Hermione intentó no babear. Miró por el rabillo del ojo a su amigo, que nunca había visto ni tan siquiera el tobillo de su profesora (la mujer era más de lucirse por la parte superior). Él estaba haciendo menos esfuerzos por contener su admiración. Recibió otro codazo en las costillas con bastante más fuerza. El moreno ahogó un aullido.

-Te lo advertí -susurró Hermione.

Se acercó a su novia, la besó en la boca, la abrazó y le confesó que la había echado de menos. Harry se centró en los libros de una estantería al azar para darles algo de privacidad. Al poco, la ex mortífaga se levantó y les pidió que la siguieran a su despacho. Ambos chicos tuvieron miedo de que lo que allí vieran cambiase su percepción de Sirius y de la propia Bellatrix.


	33. Chapter 33

El despacho de Bellatrix era una habitación que la bruja no le había enseñado a su novia. Y entendió por qué. El desorden que reinaba era importante. A pesar de que la sala era igual de amplia que el resto de la casa, había libros abiertos por todas partes, el escritorio estaba lleno de pergaminos, cartas y todo tipo de documentos en varios idiomas, algunas fotos sueltas por aquí y por allá y todo tipo de cachivaches mágicos. "Perdonad el desorden", murmuró abriéndose camino entre las pilas de libros, "Tengo mi propio sistema de organización y no quiero que los elfos toquen nada". Ambos asintieron en silencio.

-¿Por qué tienes planos de Hogwarts? -preguntó Hermione curioseando los documentos.

-¿Quién crees que encontró la manera de romper las barreras de entrada? ¿Lucius? ¿Rod?-se rió sacudiendo la cabeza- El Señor Oscuro me lo encargó a mí. Me aseguré de esperar hasta que Minerva me confirmó que la Orden estaba preparada.

Los estudiantes asintieron de nuevo. Harry se agachó para recoger una foto atrapada entre una pila de libros y dio un respingo al observarla. La bruja oscura aparecía unos años más joven sin apenas cambios físicos y con la misma mirada altiva y aspecto deslumbrante, sobre su cuerpo, se enroscaba una enorme serpiente que se frotaba contra su cara con afecto.

-¿¡Tienes una foto con Nagini!?

-Era mi amiga -contestó Bellatrix quitándole la foto y observándola- Además yo estaba muy buena ahí.

Volvió a dejar la foto sobre el atestado escritorio y abrió un armario en busca de su pensadero.

-Sabes que ella mató a Snape, ¿verdad? -siguió el chico.

-No lo sabía -confesó Bellatrix.

Ladeó la cabeza para calibrar cómo afectaba aquel nuevo dato a sus querencias. Al poco se encogió de hombros. "Mis amigos nunca se han llevado bien entre ellos", informó. "Como tú y Cissy" añadió girándose hacia Hermione.

-¡Narcissa es tu hermana, no tu amiga! -protestó Hermione- ¡¿Y acabas de compararme con una serpiente guión horrocrux?!

-¡No! Nagini era Cissy, tú eras Sev -corrigió la duelista- Por favor, peque, esfuérzate más en seguir mis metáforas.

Una vez más, no había réplica posible a aquel sinsentido, la cabeza de Bella también tenía su propio "sistema de organización". La bruja encontró finalmente el objeto deseado y lo levitó hasta la única mesa que quedaba vacía en un lateral del despacho. Colocó la varita en el pensadero, retiró el recuerdo que aún flotaba en el liquido y lo guardó en un tubo de plástico. Abrió otro armario y lo almacenó con lo que parecían ser docenas de frascos con recuerdos que la bruja no quería tener en la cabeza. Los chicos la miraron ojipláticos: nunca habían visto tal cantidad de memorias embotelladas. Parecía imposible que le quedase idea alguna en la cabeza. La bruja vio sus caras de horror y murmuró: "Y eso son solo hasta los doce años...". Se colocó la varita en la sien y un hilo plateado emergió de ella. Lo vertió en el objeto mágico y se giró hacia sus ex alumnos:

-Sucedió un par de semanas después de que yo escapara de Azkaban y unos meses antes de que Sirius muriera. Vol.. demort tenía que viajar para comprobar que los horrocruxes estaban bien. Para evitar encontronazos con aurores, decidió organizar un ataque en un pueblo muggle a las afueras de Londres como distracción.

-Avisarías a la Orden, ¿no? -preguntó Harry.

Parecía una pregunta evidente e inocente, al fin y al cabo, el chico no estaba tan familiarizado como su amiga con los problemas psicológicos de la duelista. Pero la mirada que le devolvió la slytherin le hizo dudar de si finalmente les enseñaría el recuerdo. "Acababa de salir de pasar cinco años en la cárcel por crímenes que no cometí después de que Dumbledore y la Orden me prometieran que eso nunca pasaría" explicó con odio en los ojos y en la voz. Con un gesto de su varita, se abrió la puerta de otra estantería. Era muy similar a la anterior: decenas de tubos de ensayo llenos de aquella sustancia intangible. "Esos son de Azkaban", señaló la bruja, "los que he conseguido sacarme, claro... Así que perdóname si por aquel entonces no sentí muchas ganas de avisar a la puñetera Orden". El chico asintió con la cabeza algo avergonzado y Hermione se acarició los brazos intentando sofocar la piel de gallina que le había provocado aquella visión. Hubo un par de minutos de silencio en los que la mujer cerró el armario, se alejó del pensadero y pareció replantearse la decisión.

Hermione pensó en cómo salvar la situación sin que acabara en un disgusto para su mejor amigo o para su novia. Lo normal sería apelar al sentido común, pero tratándose de Bellatrix... Decidió probar otra estrategia.

-Piensa que Ojoloco está muerto. Lo asesinó en unos tres segundos el hombre al que solo tú pudiste derrotar. Además, murió creyendo que estabas de parte de Voldemort, que te habías escapado tras vencerle a él y a cuatro aurores más de forma humillante y que probablemente ibais a ganar y serías algo así como la reina de Voldemort.

Harry la miró horrorizado como si se hubiese vuelto loca. A la mortífaga se le escapó una sonrisa cruel, esa idea no le desagradaba. Pero no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente, aunque se tratarse de su alumna más brillante.

-Murió creyendo que había entrenado a Nymphadora tan bien que era capaz de apagar un fyendfire. Eso me jode mucho.

-Tonks es tu sobrina -replicó la chica- Por poca que sea la sangre Black que corre por sus venas, es evidente que le proporciona una habilidad natural para la magia que no es fruto del mérito de ningún auror.

Bellatrix ladeó la cabeza y frunció los labios pensativa para decidir si le valía la justificación.

-Bien salvado, Granger -concedió al rato.

Harry sacudió la cabeza. No entendía en absoluto la relación de ambas pero era evidente que funcionaba. La slytherin volvió junto a ellos y prosiguió la explicación advirtiendo a Harry con una mirada de que esta vez, mantuviera la boca cerrada.

-Se lo conté a Severus. El Señor Oscuro confiaba en él para infiltrarse en Hogwarts pero no tanto en lo referente a misiones en las que crear caos y destrucción, ese era mi campo. Él se encargó de evacuar a los muggles de la zona de forma discreta y todo eso. Al minuto de llegar los mortífagos al pueblo en cuestión, apareció la Orden. Fue un enfrentamiento bastante largo: Voldemort quería que los distrajésemos lo máximo posible y ellos ansiaban atraparnos, así que nadie tenía prisa por acabar. Yo llegué tarde. Él me llamó a última hora para pedirme que cuidara a Nagini mientras estaba de viaje, así que tuve que ir a buscarla a casa de mi hermana y traérmela aquí. Como el recuerdo es mío, no veréis el principio.

-De acuerdo- aceptaron ambos.

Ella les señaló el pensadero con un gesto para que empezaran cuando quisieran mientras se alejaba y se sentaba en su escritorio abriendo una botella de whisky de fuego.

-¿Tú no vienes? -preguntó Hermione.

-Ya lo viví. No fue mi mejor época y tampoco es una historia particularmente interesante. Os espero aquí.

Hermione asintió. Los chicos se miraron y hundieron la cabeza en la bruma del pensadero.

* * *

Era una noche sin luna y hacía frío. Unas pocas farolas iluminaban el pueblo muggle. Se oían gritos y las varitas provocaban haces de luz continuamente. Habría unas veinte personas entre mortífagos y miembros de la Orden, bastante igualados en número. De sus conocidos faltaba Tonks, que en esa época debía estar superando las pruebas de auror. Era estremecedor volver a ver a Ojoloco, Sirius y Lupin en plena acción. Claro que también estaban los hermanos Lestrange, Mulciber y varios mortífagos que habían muerto durante la guerra. "Ni una mujer, genial...", pensó Hermione con fastidio, "Vaya representación escasa... Aunque tenemos a la mejor... ¿Dónde demonios está?" Ninguno de los chicos localizaba a Bellatrix, lo cual era absurdo porque el recuerdo era suyo. Probablemente se debía a la escasa iluminación del lugar.

Una carcajada cruel lo envolvió todo. Apenas se distinguía debido a la oscuridad de la noche, pero un humo negro recorría con rapidez el improvisado campo de batalla. Aterrizó en el suelo sin abandonar la risa demente. Tenía la piel cetrina, el pelo enmarañado en un completo desastre, los huesos casi visibles, cicatrices en las manos y el tatuaje de Azkaban en el cuello. Su vestido se veía raído tras años sin ser usado. Pero lo que provocó escalofríos a Hermione fue su expresión. Recordó que le contó que al salir de la cárcel ya no sabía ni en quién creía y perdió la poca cordura que le quedaba. Era evidente en sus ojos, en aquella mirada asesina que lo barría todo como decidiendo a quién iba a torturar esa noche.

Los chicos notaron que el clima del combate mutaba sutilmente tras su aparición. La confianza y la seguridad entre los miembros de la Orden se tambaleó ligeramente; incluso algunos mortífagos parecían temer a la imprevisible bruja. En cuanto tocó tierra, el problema de la oscuridad terminó. Con un par de gestos de su varita, varios edificios de ambas aceras empezaron arder desde los cimientos. En cuanto la vio, Ojoloco intentó deshacerse del duelo que mantenía con Lucius para apresar a la bruja. Sin embargo, en Sirius apreciaron una expresión de alegría disimulada al ver surgir a su prima. No fue el único que se alegró.

-¡Belle! ¡Te echábamos de menos, ya pensaba que no aparecías! - la saludó sonriente un mortífago moreno de aspecto atractivo que luchaba contra Shacklebolt.

-¡Sabes que nunca me pierdo una batalla, Dol! -gritó la bruja guiñándole un ojo con su sonrisa maníaca.

Era Antonin Dolohov. A Hermione le chirrió la familiaridad con la que se trataban ambos mortífagos y algo dentro de ella protestó. La bruja fue aturdiendo y desarmando a cuantos se encontraba a su paso: Arthur Weasley, Lupin, Shacklebolt y algunos otros a los que los chicos conocían solo de vista. Lo hacía de forma caótica, desordenada, permitiéndoles recuperarse tras sus ataques. La gryffindor no tenía claro si lo hacía porque pretendía ayudar a la Orden sin que se notara o para jugar con ellos antes de devorarlos. Se la veía eufórica, como la vez que Hermione presenció el combate en el bosque contra Moody y los otros, solo que esta vez sin contener su ira y sus delirios. A ratos simplemente corría riendo a carcajadas e incendiando cosas.

La sabelotodo no era capaz de mirar a nadie que no fuese su novia. Era un espectáculo de caos y destrucción terriblemente hipnótico. Harry la vigilaba de reojo mientras contemplaba a su padrino. Llegó a asustarse al ver que los hermanos Lestrange se enfrentaban a Sirius en un duelo injusto. Cuando parecía que ambos iban a lanzar la maldición asesina a la vez, un hechizo aturdidor los levantó por los aires a los dos.

-¡Ese sucio traidor es mío! - chilló Bellatrix con expresión histérica.

Cuando su casi-marido intentó replicar, recibió otro hechizo justo en el pecho. El animago miró a su prima dispuesto a darle las gracias hasta que notó en su mirada que a aquella mujer no la conocía. Fuese por cariño o por temor, a pesar de tener la varita levantada, no se atrevió a lanzar ningún hechizo.

-O me atacas o nos matan a los dos, imbécil -gruñó Bellatrix entre dientes.

Sirius reaccionó de inmediato y empezó a pronunciar conjuros Al principio eran encantamientos sencillos, sin pretender causarle ningún problema. Enseguida vio que no había peligro en herir a su prima por accidente: se movía con la agilidad de una serpiente y desviaba los hechizos sin esfuerzo. Bellatrix no paró de reírse ni de insultarle a gritos durante todo el duelo. "Ojalá sentir una pasión así de intensa por algo" pensó Hermione mientras contemplaba una vez más cuán eufórica se sentía la bruja oscura combatiendo.

Su primo era un mago notable, así que la duelista también se estaba esforzando en el enfrentamiento. "¡_Desmaius_!" exclamó y el hechizo pasó rozando la oreja de Sirius. No fue un error de cálculo: alcanzó a Moody en el pecho justo cuando había logrado desarmar y apresar a Dolohov. El mortífago quedó libre y le dedicó a su compañera una reverencia de agradecimiento. Bellatrix le sonrió sacando la lengua y volvió a prestar atención a su primo. Varios ataques y contraataques después, los chicos se dieron cuenta de que Sirius pretendía hacer retroceder a Bellatrix hasta un callejón cercano. La slytherin también se percató y frenó al instante ante la mirada desesperada de su primo.

-Bella -susurró él- necesito hablar contigo.

-¡No me llames Bella! -chilló la bruja desquiciada- ¡No soy nada tuyo!

El hombre se asustó al darse cuenta de que realmente esa no era su prima, en algún punto la habían perdido. Siguieron luchando para evitar sospechas de ambos bandos.

-Déjame hablar contigo y luego te dejo matarme si quieres.

-¡Ja! ¡Ni que necesitara tu ayuda o tu permiso para acabar con tu patética vida! -rió la duelista casi ofendida por el ofrecimiento.

El animago empezaba a parecer desesperado. No sabía cuánto más duraría aquella batalla. En ese momento, Ojoloco que se había recuperado con rapidez se acercó a ellos furioso. Los observadores, al igual que el afectado, se dieron cuenta de que iba a perder su oportunidad de hablar con Bellatrix porque ella ya estaba dispuesta a lanzarse sobre el auror.

-¡Tú, maldita loca! -gritó Moody acercándose a la bruja.

Antes de que ella pudiese responder con una burla, un poderoso hechizo hizo volar al hombre varios metros más allá. "¡Aléjate de mi prima!" gritó Sirius atacando a su compañero con rabia. Por suerte, el resto de combatientes estaban demasiado inmersos en sus respectivos duelos y nadie notó el temporal cambio de lealtad. La slytherin le miró sorprendida. Con un movimiento de su varita, una densa cortina de fuego los separó de la vista del resto. Corrió hacia el callejón más cercano y el mago la siguió.

-¡Qué quieres! -exclamó la bruja oscura sin perder el halo de locura.

-¡Bellatrix, Bellatrix! -la llamó su primo mirándola a los ojos.

Los chicos entendieron que no buscaba reafirmar su nombre, sino apelar a la parte humana de la mujer que debía permanecer oculta en alguna parte de su ser. No parecía funcionar. La duelista se agitaba nerviosa con su varita en alto y acariciando con la otra mano la daga que llevaba en la cintura.

-Bellatrix, estás de nuestra parte, ¿verdad?

Hubo unos segundos de silencio en los que ambos se miraron a sus respectivos ojos oscuros. Pareció que por un instante, la mortífaga reconocía a aquel hombre que en algún punto había sido parta de la familia Black.

-Ya no sé de parte de quién estoy, Sirius -contestó la bruja temblando- He perdido años en Azkaban por crímenes que no eran míos, tú sabes lo que es eso. Yo no tenía recuerdos felices a los que agarrarme ni ningún motivo por el que mantener la esperanza.

El hombre vio tanto dolor en su expresión que sin importarle su propia seguridad, bajó la varita y la abrazó.

-¿¡Pero qué diablos haces!? -se retorció ella intentando liberarse -¡Suéltame ahora mismo o te vuelo la cabeza!

El animago la soltó despacio. "¿Qué querías decirme?" exigió ella. Él cogió aire sabiendo que aquello no iba a ser fácil.

-Necesito que me prometas que protegerás a Harry si me pasara algo.

La bruja le miró boquiabierta por unos segundos. Luego se rió tanto que pareció que se ahogaba. Él se asustó de que alguien los oyera y acudiera.

-¡Por supuesto que sí, mi querido primo, por supuesto que sí! -se burló ella entre carcajadas- ¡Nunca te ha importado lo más mínimo lo que me pasase y en agradecimiento, no tengo otra cosa que hacer que proteger al inútil de Potter!

-Tienes razón. Y siento muchísimo que...

En ese momento, la bruja se abalanzó sobre él y lo empujó contra el muro del callejón. Le sujetó clavándole un brazo en las costillas y hundiendo su varita curvada en la sien del hombre, que la miraba más sorprendido que asustado. Harry dio un respingo y Hermione notó que contenía el aliento. La duelista volvió la mirada hacia la entrada del callejón sin liberar a su primo. Los chicos vieron en sus miradas el alivio que sintieron al ver aparecer a Lupin y no a Ojoloco o a cualquier mortífago. Bellatrix retiró el brazo del cuerpo del hombre pero no la varita mientras observaba al recién llegado con expresión altiva. Sirius miró a su amigo y le hizo un sutil gesto de aquiescencia con los ojos. Lupin asintió a su vez.

-Yo os cubro -susurró el hombre alejándose del callejón.

Era evidente que su compañero le había hecho participe de su plan.

-¡Qué bonito! -murmuró Bellatrix con voz burlona- Tener amigos que te cubren mientras acosas a la gente...

Retiró la varita de su cabeza. Sirius la ignoró mientras se acariciaba el costado donde la bruja le había clavado el codo. "Joder", murmuró, "¡Lo pequeñita que eres y la fuerza que tienes!". La referencia a su estatura no le hizo ninguna gracia a la mujer que volvió a mirarlo con furia.

-Escucha, Bellatrix. Tienes toda la razón: siempre pensamos que estabas loca y te dimos de lado sin tenerte nunca en cuenta ni preocuparnos por ti, creímos que no lo necesitabas. Créeme que me duele de verdad. Y siento lo de Azkaban, yo jamás quise que tuvieras que pasar por eso. Pero confío en ti, de verdad. De hecho, me encantaría que fueses la madrina de Harry, que tuviese a alguien más que a mí...

La bruja soltó una risa pero no se burló como antes.

-Pídeselo a Andrómeda. Es mi versión mejorada, ya sabes, cuerda, coherente, amorosa y todo eso, ¿no?

Sirius cerró lo ojos por un segundo acusando el golpe. Era verdad que él y Andrómeda siempre habían tenido la relación más boyante.

-Tú eres la mejor, la más poderosa, más que ninguno de nosotros. Es evidente que muchos moriremos pero tengo claro que si alguien sobrevive, serás tú. Y me sentiría mucho más tranquilo si supiera que protegerás a Harry.

El rostro de la bruja era ahora una máscara indescifrable, pero era obvio que no se había dejado seducir por los halagos hacia sus cualidades como guerrera. Así que el animago decidió jugar la última carta que le quedaba.

-Haz el juramento inquebrantable de que protegerás a mi ahijado y te dejo en herencia el piso de Grimmauld Place y todo lo que poseo.

La bruja le miró pensándoselo durante unos segundos.

-Tengo mansiones en países que ni siquiera he visitado. Más te vale dejarle la tuya a Potter o no tendrá ni un sitio donde caerse muerto. En cuanto a protegerlo, seguro que Dumbledore, luz y guía de vuestro camino y vuestros corazones, lo hará encantado -se burló.

La desesperación se adueñó por completo del rostro de Sirius. Esperaba que con ofrecerle la única casa de los Black que no tenía ella en propiedad hubiese valido. Ambos escuchaban que la batalla daba sus últimos coletazos. A pesar de la cortina de fuego y de Lupin, pronto aparecería alguien.

-Albus es un gran mago y un gran estratega. Pero no me fio de él desde que permitió que te metieran a Azkaban.

-Me importa muy poco...

Una llamada cercana la interrumpió.

-¡Belle! Belle, dónde estás! ¿Va todo bien? -se escuchó un grito cada vez más cercano.

La bruja se asustó durante un segundo, se calmó al siguiente y en el tercero, le susurró a Sirius:

-No voy a hacer el juramento inquebrantable. Te prometo que protegeré al inútil de tu ahijado pero tendrás que fiarte de mi palabra. Ahora lárgate.

Y acto seguido gritó delatando su posición: "¡Aquí, Dol! ¡Va todo de maravilla!". Sirius la miró decidiendo qué hacer, sin saber si le bastaba con su palabra. Justo un instante antes de que Dolohov llegase al callejón, Sirius susurró mirándola a los ojos y dándole un abrazo fugaz: "Gracias, Bella". Un perro negro desapareció silencioso en la oscuridad de la noche. El mortífago encontró a su compañera sacudiéndose el polvo y el hollín del vestido. La miró de cerca para asegurarse de que estaba bien y le sonrió.

-Es hora de irse. ¿Qué ha pasado con el idiota de tu primo?

-Ha huido como la rata cobarde que es -contestó la mujer encogiéndose de hombros.

El hombre asintió, le pasó un brazo por los hombros y se desvanecieron en una nube de humo negro.

* * *

El recuerdo terminó.

Harry y Hermione reaparecieron en el despacho de una Bellatrix mucho más pulcra y comedida que la que acababan de ver. Aún así, les costó mirarla a la cara; sospechaban que la versión demente dormitaba en alguna parte dentro de ella. La bruja seguía sentada con tranquilidad en su escritorio acariciando un vaso de whisky. Inconscientemente, ambos tomaron asiento en las sillas que había frente a ella para intentar procesar la visión.

-¿Qué esperabais? -les preguntó con curiosidad- ¿Una alegre reunión familiar con risas y ranas de chocolate? Ese no es el estilo de los Black.

Ninguno contestó. La bruja tampoco entendía semejante abatimiento, no habían visto charcos de sangre, ni tortura, ni asesinatos en masa como en otras misiones... Supuso que era el shock de ver tan llenos de vida a sus amigos muertos. Algo parecido a lo que ella sentía al ver recuerdos de su Señor o de Severus, razonó para sí misma. Para intentar sacarlos del estado catatónico, convocó dos vasos con su varita y les sirvió dos dedos de whisky a cada uno. Ambos bebieron con cautela y tuvieron el detalle de disimular el ardor y aguantar las ganas de toser. La duelista casi se sintió orgullosa de ellos. Fue Harry el primero que recuperó el don de la oratoria:

-¿Fue la última vez que lo viste?

-Sí, fue la última vez que hablamos. No volví a saber de él hasta el testamento.

-¿Por que no estuviste en el ataque al Ministerio cuando la profecía?

La bruja soltó un bufido.

-El Señor Oscuro procuraba evitar mandarme a misiones que requiriesen tacto o cautela. Decidió que mi carácter explosivo y una sala llena de profecías de cristal no eran una buena combinación. Pensó que el cobarde de Lucius lo haría mejor... y fracasó estrepitosamente.

El chico asintió. "Si hubieras estado Sirius no hubiera muerto" murmuró para sí mismo. La bruja frunció los labios y se encogió de hombros.

-Gracias... -volvió a murmurar él- Por cumplir tu palabra... y por no aceptar su piso.

La bruja asintió y miró a su novia que seguía sin abrir la boca. Le preocupó que a ella le hubiese traumatizado más verla chillando y arrasando un pueblo muggle. "Como me quede soltera por hacer feliz a Potter, va a volver a ver a su padrino hoy mismo... en la tierra de los muertos" pensó la duelista. Harry debió sentir un temor parecido.

-Mione... ¿Estás bien?

Al rato la chica pareció salir un poco de su ensimismamiento y asintió con la cabeza. "Te acompaño fuera, Harry. Ginny te estará esperando para cenar" dijo al fin Hermione. "Em.. vale..." accedió el chico mirando a su antigua profesora con un gesto de disculpa. La bruja le respondió con una mirada de desprecio. "Gracias otra vez, Bellatrix" repitió él saliendo del despacho.

-¡Una última cosa! -exclamó el chico que nunca había sabido cuándo callarse- Dolohov es de los pocos mortífagos fugados a los que aún no hemos localizado, ¿se te ocurre dónde podría esconderse?

-No tengo la más remota idea -respondió la duelista mirándole a los ojos con la misma tranquilidad pasmosa con la que le vieron mentir a McGonagall la vez que interrumpió su clase.

El aprendiz de auror hizo un gesto de asentimiento y salieron definitivamente de la estancia. Durante el camino hacia la verja de entrada, el moreno intentó mantener una conversación con su amiga sobre lo que había pasado, pero la chica le confesó que no tenía ganas de hablar ahora, que ya hablarían más adelante. Harry hubo de respetarlo y en cuanto la verja se abrió al acercarse la joven, se despidieron hasta el día siguiente.

Cuando Hermione volvió a entrar, Bellatrix seguía en el despacho recogiendo el pensadero. "¿Cenamos algo?" le preguntó la duelista con dulzura (o lo que ella creía que era dulzura, no era una cualidad que estuviese acostumbrada a mostrar). "No tengo hambre, he comido mucho". La bruja oscura asintió. Decidió seguir intentándolo. "¿Te apetece hacer algo? Podemos hablar o dar un paseo por los jardines... ¡Si quieres puedo empezar a enseñarte oclumancia como te prometí!" le sugirió con ilusión creyendo que la sabelotodo nunca rechazaría algo así. La chica negó con la cabeza y respondió: "Estoy un poco cansada. Creo que voy a ducharme y me iré a dormir". "Vale, que descanses" susurró Bellatrix. La joven le dio las buenas noches y subió hacia la habitación. Hacía mucho que a la bruja no le dolía tanto un rechazo y esta vez ni siquiera tenía claro qué había hecho mal.


	34. Chapter 34

Abrió un ojo y miró el reloj. Las tres de la mañana. No podía dormir. Buscó en el otro lado de la cama. Bellatrix no estaba ahí. Creyó que acudiría a acostarse con ella como la noche anterior, pero no había sucedido. No había manera de conciliar el sueño, así que optó ir a la cama de la bruja para dormir junto a ella. Salió al pasillo con su varita, por si acaso. Sabía que la mansión era muy segura, pero aquellos pasillos tan largos y silenciosos en la oscuridad de la noche le producían bastante respeto. No llamó a la puerta para no despertarla. Se acercó con cuidado a la cama. Estaba perfectamente hecha, Bellatrix no estaba dentro. Pensó en mandarle un _patronus_, pero le daba miedo despertarla si se había dormido en alguna otra habitación. No era posible que siguiese en su despacho tantas horas después, ¿no? "Igual ha seguido bebiendo y se ha quedado dormida" pensó. Bajó y entró a la habitación. También estaba vacía. Para que el viaje no resultase infructuoso, se acercó al escritorio y se llevó la foto de la ex mortífaga con Nagini. Salió al recibidor.

-_Homenum revelio_ -pronunció.

Nada. Bellatrix no estaba en la mansión. "¿Dónde se ha metido a las tres de la mañana?" se preguntó asustada. La bruja no salía de casa desde que se escapó del hospital, solo dos veces: una para acompañar a Narcissa a pedir el divorcio y otra al Ministerio para liberar a Lucius. Le daba reparo despertar a los elfos en medio de la noche, pero al rato se decidió y los llamó. Aparecieron los tres al instante. No tenían ni idea de dónde estaba su ama, ni de si solía hacer excursiones a esas horas. La bruja apenas les daba trabajo, lo único que les pedía era que respetaran su privacidad y ellos se lo tomaban muy en serio. No se le ocurrió nada más, supuso que habría salido a desfogarse por los alrededores y que ya la vería por la mañana. Volvió a la cama.

A las siete decidió levantarse. Bellatrix no había vuelto. Desayunó y decidió escribirle una nota para que la avisara de que estaba bien cuando regresara. Como sabía que la bruja no podía producir un _patronus_ y no estaba segura de si llevaba encima el colgante con el que lo invocaba, le pidió que mandara a uno de sus elfos al Ministerio para quedarse tranquila. Dejó el mensaje en la mesa del recibidor para que lo viese nada más entrar. A las siete y media decidió irse al trabajo a ver si así el tiempo pasaba más deprisa, "vaya diferencia con la mañana de ayer" se dijo con amargura.

Harry pasó a saludarla a primera hora para saber si las cosas iban bien con su novia. Ella asintió y le dijo que tenía mucho trabajo. Cada vez que llamaban a su puerta u oía el "pop" que solía acompañar a una aparición, levantaba la cabeza al instante para ver si era alguno de los elfos. Pero ninguno la visitó por la mañana. A la hora de comer se cruzó con Ron que le dirigió una mirada de resentimiento. Tonks también estaba y también le dedicó una mirada rara. La chica cogió la comida y se la llevó a su despacho. Por la tarde tampoco supo nada de Bellatrix. En cuanto dio la hora, volvió a casa lo más rápido posible. Seguía sin haber nadie.

No tenía ni idea de dónde buscarla. Solo se le ocurrió que pudiera estar con su hermana en la Mansión Malfoy, pero aquello suponía varios problemas: a) la relación con Narcissa podría ir incluso a peor b) a pesar de haber estado una vez con Andrómeda, no estaba segura de tener recuerdos claros para poder aparecerse ahí c) Bellatrix le había comentado que Draco estaba de viaje, igual su madre se había ido con él d) era probable incluso que Narcissa no quisiera quedarse sola en una mansión con el nombre de su ex marido y se hubiera ido. Por otro lado, con Andrómeda hacía meses que no hablaba y sabía que su hermana mayor tampoco habría recurrido a ella. ¿Y si se encontraba mal y había vuelto al hospital? "No, lo odia... Y me habría avisado". Pasó el resto de la tarde esperando a saber algo de ella.

Cuando fue de noche, decidió que no podía esperar más. Escribió una carta explicando lo que había pasado y subió a la lechucería de la última planta. Uno de los animales se acercó hacia ella y extendió la pata para que le diera la nota. Se la ató y le pidió que se la entregara a Narcissa Malfoy o Narcissa Black, como se llamase ahora. La lechuza partió de inmediato. Confiaba en que a la bruja rubia le preocupase la salud de su hermana lo suficiente como para posponer su enfado y su ira hasta que encontraran a Bella.

Se metió en la cama desasosegada. A las seis de la mañana, la lechuza llamó al ventanal de su dormitorio. La dejó entrar. Estaba de vuelta con una nota. Si había respondido tan rápido, Narcissa debía seguir en la ciudad. Hermione cogió el papel de inmediato y leyó con rapidez las pocas líneas que contenía.

_Bella tiene una especie de habitación del pánico en el sótano. En la primera planta, el primer pasillo, a la derecha, al fondo del todo. Hay una pared de ladrillo. Para que se abra, dibuja con la varita el símbolo de las Reliquias de la Muerte. Confírmame que está bien. Si no puedes, escríbeme y voy; pero más te vale no estar cuando aparezca yo._

_Narcissa Malfoy._

Eso era todo. No había saludo, ni despedida, pero era todo lo que necesitaba. Hermione supuso que una habitación con el objetivo de proteger a quien se escondiese no aparecería con un simple hechizo revelador como el que ella había usado. Esperó que realmente fuese así, porque la amenaza de la última línea era más que evidente. Bajó a la planta calle y corrió hacia las escaleras del sótano. La bruja le había pedido que no visitase las plantas subterráneas, pero no quedaba otra. En cuanto pisó el primer escalón, la puerta se cerró tras de sí cortando toda fuente de iluminación. Encendió una pequeña luz con su varita. "Debería haberle pedido a algún elfo que me acompañara..." se reprochó, pero la duelista le había explicado que ellos tampoco tenían permitido el acceso a los sótanos.

El aire ahí era realmente frío, se preguntó cómo lo soportaría la bruja que siempre estaba helada. Utilizó un hechizo para calentar su cuerpo. Recorrió el primer pasillo hacia la derecha, como indicaban las instrucciones. Las paredes eran de piedra y había varias puertas metálicas de aspecto siniestro completamente cerradas. Notó que muchas de ellas estaban selladas con hechizos insonorizantes y otros que impedían la entrada de extraños. Casi agradeció que la luz de su varita no le permitiera ver mucho, porque por el rabillo del ojo, le pareció ver manchas escarlatas en alguna pared. Cuando pasó junto a una puerta, se escuchó un chirrido espeluznante en su interior. Dio un salto aterrorizada y apretó el paso. "¿Por qué demonios pasaría tiempo Bellatrix en un sitio tan siniestro? ¿Por qué tiene una habitación del pánico? Ella no le tiene miedo a nada... Y no tiene sentido que haya pasado encerrada las últimas treinta horas...". Hermione sacudió esos pensamientos cuando llegó a la pared que indicaba el mensaje de Narcissa. Dibujó el símbolo y de forma silenciosa, la pared dejó paso a otra puerta metálica. La abrió con cuidado y con cierto temor de lo que hubiese detrás.

Entró. La puerta se cerró tras de sí. La habitación estaba, al igual que el resto del sótano, completamente a oscuras. Vio con su varita que la sala carecía por completo de mobiliario: ni cama, ni comida, ni agua, ni... La chica ahogó un grito. Narcissa tenía razón una vez más. En un rincón del suelo, hecha un ovillo, estaba Bellatrix. Ni siquiera podía verla bien con esa luz tan escasa, pero tenía el cuerpo complemente frío y llevaba el mismo vestido que la última vez que la vio. La llamó pero no contestó, debía haberse desmayado. Notó en su piel signos de deshidratación y supo que tampoco había comido. Era probable que ni siquiera se hubiese movido de esa posición. Tenía que sacarla de ahí. La intentó reanimar pero no respondía. La estrechó entre sus brazos intentando calentar su frágil figura y utilizó el mismo hechizo que en ella, pero no notó reacción alguna. Intentó producir un aguamenti pero el agua no salió su varita. "Tranquila, Hermione, la sacas de aquí, la llevas arriba y ya está" se intentó calmar. Entonces tuvo un mal presagio. Se acercó a la puerta e intento volver a abrirla. No se movió. Repitió el dibujo del símbolo. No se movió. Narcissa no le había advertido nada respecto a cómo salir. Empezó a ponerse extremadamente nerviosa. Volvió a zarandear a Bellatrix para despertarla: respiraba, pero estaba inconsciente. ¿Cuánto tardaría en despertarse? ¿Cuánto tardarían en encontrarlas?

"Cálmate, Hermione, no ganas nada perdiendo los nervios" se repitió a sí misma mientras sostenía a la bruja en sus brazos. Intentó pensar de forma racional. Aquello era una habitación del pánico, era normal que solo la persona que estaba dentro pudiese abrirla. Si desde fuera se accionaba con un dibujo, desde dentro tenía que ser con el mismo o con otro símbolo: un muro no podía reaccionar a dos tipos de encantamientos diferentes, así que no podía ser una contraseña verbal ni nada así. Volvió a probar el de las reliquias de la muerte. Nada. Hizo movimientos al azar, desesperada. Tampoco. "Vamos a ver. Solo la persona que esté dentro puede abrirla y este cuarto es de Bella. ¿Qué símbolo dibujaría ella?" se obligó a pensar. Se le ocurrió el emblema de los Black que siempre llevaba en su anillo, o un dragón como su patronus, o igual sus iniciales... Nada funcionó. Unos minutos después se dio cuenta de lo mal que reaccionaba su cerebro en situaciones extremas. Para cualquiera hubiera sido evidente. "¿Qué dibujaría Bella si le dieras un boli, imbécil integral?" le recriminó a su paralizado cerebro. Con cierto temor y respeto, intentó recordar la forma exacta de la marca tenebrosa y trazó su contorno sobre la puerta. Por supuesto que era eso. En cuanto se abrió, cogió a Bella (no necesitó ni levitarla de lo poco que pesaba) y salió a la mayor velocidad que pudo. En otro momento de brillantez, decidió invocar a su _patronus_ para que iluminara un poco más el camino de vuelta... y porque sinceramente, sentía miedo. La nutria le abrió camino hasta llegar a la puerta de entrada. Por suerte, esa se abrió con un encantamiento básico.

Hermione nunca había estado tan agradecida de ver la primera luz del día colarse por las cristaleras. Llamó a los elfos de inmediato y la ayudaron a llevar a la bruja a su cama. Le humedeció los labios con cuidado, tenía miedo de obligarla a beber y que se atragantara. Cuando notó que se movía un poco, le dio con cuidado una poción vigorizante. Parecía que tragaba bien, cogió el vaso de agua con azúcar y sujetándole el cuerpo para que estuviese un poco incorporada y el líquido bajara mejor, consiguió que bebiera un poco más. También era importante que comiera, pero para eso necesitaba su colaboración activa y en aquel momento no era posible.

Abrió los ojos. Parecía muy mareada, aturdida, como si tuviera la visión borrosa y no recodase bien dónde estaba. En seguida los cerró y murmuró para sí misma algo de dormir. Hermione comprobó sus constantes vitales y le pareció que estaba todo correcto. No quería llevarla al hospital y que se asustara al despertarse. Su único miedo era que aquello afectase a su recuperación previa, pero podrían valorarlo cuando la bruja hubiese descansado. Le pidió a la elfina que fuese a la Mansión Malfoy a contarle a su hermana que Bellatrix estaba bien y recuperándose. Pinky despareció de inmediato. Sin moverse de la habitación, escribió también una nota para avisar en su trabajo de que estaba enferma y no podría acudir. Se aseguró de taparla bien con las mantas y se tumbó a leer junto a ella para estar atenta si necesitaba cualquier cosa.

Todo parecía estar en calma hasta las diez de la mañana. A Hermione le pareció oír ruido en la planta baja, pero decidió que estaba paranoica. Cuando el sonido subió hasta la tercera planta, la chica sacó su varita y se levantó de la cama. Hasta que entendió quién era. El sonido firme y seguro de los tacones sobre el mármol solo podía pertenecer a una persona. De hecho, pensando con sentido común, a la otra única persona que tenía acceso a la mansión. Narcissa Malfoy entró en la habitación sin saludar a la chica. La gryffindor sabía que ella sabría cuidar de su hermana mejor, pero tampoco quería irse, así que se sentó en una silla lo más alejada posible de la rubia. Por su parte, la señora Malfoy se sentó en la cama junto a su hermana. Le acarició la cara sin despertarla. Luego, con mucho cuidado, buscó sus manos. Hermione no entendió el gesto hasta que vio que la bruja tenía las palmas de las manos ligeramente ensangrentadas. La madre de Draco se las curó con su varita y seguidamente, le levantó las mangas para revisar sus muñecas. Las tenía llenas de arañazos. Sanó también esas heridas. La chica se preguntó cuántas veces había pasado aquello para que Narcissa supiese dónde buscar heridas. Cuando volvía a bajarle las mangas, la bruja se revolvió y Hermione intuyó (porque Bellatrix estaba de espaldas a ella) que había abierto los ojos.

-Cissy -murmuró con voz ronca y adormilada.

-Estoy aquí, cielo-respondió su hermana con dulzura.

La bruja oscura la agarró de la muñeca y tiró hacia ella. "Duerme conmigo, Cissy, protégeme". Su hermana le sonrió, se quitó los tacones con cuidado y se metió en la cama junto a ella. Al momento, Bellatrix que había vuelto a cerrar los ojos, se abrazó a ella y colocó la cabeza sobre su hombro ronroneando satisfecha. La rubia dejó que se pusiera cómoda y le susurró que todo estaba bien y que se durmiera. Ante aquella estampa tan íntima, Hermione se sintió incómoda y se retiró en silencio. Se sentó en un sofá del salón contiguo. Se alegraba de que Bellatrix por fin tuviese a alguien que sabía cómo cuidada y se preocupaba por ella, pero también le daba rabia no poder ser ella.

Decidió adelantar trabajo ahora que sabía que su novia estaba en buenas manos. Cogió la carpeta del proyecto en el que trabajaba y se sentó el sofá con ella. A medio día, al estar las dos puertas abiertas, escuchó que Narcissa llamaba a Fuss. Le pidió algo. Hermione dedujo que sería comida. Al poco, volvió a escuchar la aparición del elfo.Y a los dos minutos, se personó en su propia habitación con un plato de puré de calabaza por si tenía hambre. La chica le dio las gracias y comió en silencio mientras escuchaba las interacciones de las hermanas.

-Incorpórate un poco, tienes que comer -escuchó a la rubia.

-No quiero, no tengo hambre- protestó su hermana con voz infantil.

-Me parece estupendo-informó Narcissa con voz calmada- Abre la boca.

Después de un gruñido, debió obedecer, porque oyó que la señora Malfoy la felicitaba con "muy bien" y "sigue así" como a una niña pequeña a la que hay que enseñarle a comer. De postre debió darle algo de chocolate -era evidente que se lo estaba dando ella literalmente-, porque los gruñidos de la bruja oscura sonaban más felices. Cuando terminaron, Narcissa le pidió al elfo otra poción vigorizante y se la dio a la bruja explicándole que al día siguiente ya estaría como siempre, que solo había sido otro desmayo. "Gracias, Cissy" contestó la morena con profunda gratitud en la voz. "¡Oye!", exclamó como si hubiese tenido una gran idea "¡Podría irme a vivir contigo! Ahora que Draco se ha ido podemos volver a vivir las dos juntas, como cuando éramos pequeñas", sugirió la mayor. A Hermione le dio un vuelco el corazón. Narcissa respondió algo en voz baja, lo suficientemente baja como para que la chica de la habitación contigua no la escuchase.

"¿Por qué quiere irse con su hermana? ¿Ya se ha cansado de mí? ¡Solo llevamos dos días viviendo juntas!" se sorprendió Hermione dolida. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando y no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie. Cuando fue evidente que las dos hermanas estaban tranquilas echando una siesta, bajó a dar una vuelta por los jardines. Le encantaba aquel lugar y ahora sentía muchísimo miedo de que Bellatrix no quisiese seguir viviendo con ella. Contempló la puesta de sol tumbada entre aquellas flores exóticas y junto al estanque con nenúfares. El olor a jazmín la envolvía y corría una agradable brisa. Sintió que nada tenía más magia que la propia naturaleza. Cuando se hizo definitivamente de noche, volvió a la mansión, cenó algo y subió a su dormitorio a ducharse. Después decidió leer un rato. Quería entrar a ver a Bellatrix, aunque solo fuese para comprobar que estaba bien, pero no se atrevía a molestarlas. No obstante, dejó su puerta abierta por si necesitaban algo.

El susto fue mayúsculo cuando después de sentirse vigilada durante un rato, levantó la vista y ahí estaba observándola con su elegancia estremecedora Narcissa Malfoy. Dejó el libro y se levantó de la cama al instante.

-Madame Malfoy, ¿pasa algo? ¿Bella está bien?

-Bella está casi recuperada -comentó con voz siniestramente calmada.

"Vaaale... Esto no es por Bella, es por mí" maldijo Hermione. Entendió que era el momento de que la rubia le echase otra bronca por influir negativamente en la vida de su hermana, por osar vivir en aquella mansión o por lo que fuese. De acuerdo, ella no era una cobarde. Lo afrontaría.

-¿Entonces que sucede?

-Te dije que dejaras en paz a mi hermana -el tono seguía siendo tranquilo, sin más maldad ni odio del habitual.

-Lo sé e igual tenía razón -concedió la chica- pero... yo la quiero -confesó la chica casi avergonzada.

Se esperaba un hechizo, un grito, o por lo menos una mirada de "¿¡Quién te crees que eres, maldita sangre sucia!?". Pero no hubo nada de eso. La bruja rubia no se inmutó. Hasta que al rato, bajando la voz un poco, contestó:

-A veces el amor no basta. Y menos en la familia Black...

Hermione la miró sorprendida. ¿Qué significaba eso? Era evidente que Bellatrix le había hablado de su relación, pero aún así, le daba mala espina que no hubiese odio ni ira. La ausencia de reacción era casi peor que la reacción en si misma.

-Mi hermana está enferma -continuó al rato-. La cabeza es mucho más difícil de sanar que el cuerpo. Ya has vivido más de un episodio similar y los seguirá teniendo. Eres muy joven y no tienes capacidad para cuidarla cuando está así, ni eres consciente de cómo le afectan las cosas que suceden a su alrededor. Por mucho que tus intenciones sean buenas, las consecuencias no lo son. Si de verdad la quieres, seguirás con tu vida sin ella. No está sola, me tiene a mí. Yo la cuidaré, se lo debo.

La chica no esperaba aquel razonamiento lógico, aplastante y casi amable en boca de la bruja de ojos azules. No había nada que pudiese replicar en ese momento de estupor, así que simplemente murmuró "Vale". La mujer asintió y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Hermione se metió en la cama y cerró los ojos agotada. Cuando los abrió, eran las siete de la mañana. Un elfo apareció al instante y la informó de que Narcissa seguía durmiendo con su hermana, ella podía irse al trabajo tranquila, no la necesitaban en la mansión. Obedeció casi como una autómata y partió hacia el Ministerio. Otro día largo y sin interés.

Al volver a casa, Pinky le comunicó de que Bellatrix ya parecía estar como siempre y la señora Malfoy se había marchado. La informó también que la bruja seguía en su habitación, pero estaba despierta porque le había subido galletas hacía poco. Hermione subió y llamó a la puerta de su dormitorio. "Pasa" escuchó al instante. Las figuras de fuego con las que la ex mortífaga debía estar jugando desaparecieron en cuanto ella entró porque perdió la concentración. Había creído que se trataba de Narcissa. Se miraron durante un rato y ninguna de las dos dijo nada. Fue la duelista quien habló primero.

-Puedes quedarte aquí, no hace falta que te mudes. Yo me voy a vivir con mi hermana. Igual nos vamos de Inglaterra, estoy ya muy harta de esto... No puedo regalarte la mansión porque mi padre estipuló que solo podría donarla a mis hipotéticos hijos de sangre limpia, así que es imposible. Pero puedes quedarte.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Hermione sin entender nada.

-¿Qué parte no has entendido? -suspiró la bruja con hastío.

-¿La de que tú te vas? ¿Lo de que te vas del país?

La miró sorprendida.

-Ya sé que te dije que la mansión es grande y podríamos pasar meses sin cruzarnos, pero aún así sería incómodo saber que estamos viviendo en la misma casa -explicó Bellatrix- Me iré esta semana, cuando recoja mis cosas.

-Pero, pero, pero... -intentó razonar la chica que cada vez entendía menos.

-¡No esperarás que me quede bajo el mismo techo que tú después de que me hayas dejado! Entiendo tu decisión y la respeto, por eso te permito quedarte a ti aquí. Pero prefiero que no tengamos que vernos.

Hermione la miró fijamente para asegurarse de que no estuviese bajo algún hechizo o algo similar. No lo parecía. "Igual lo estoy yo" pensó volviéndose loca del todo, "Igual sí que la he dejado y no me acuerdo... O igual Narcissa ha tenido algo que ver...". Intentó evitar la escena dramática y con toda la tranquilidad que pudo, volvió a preguntar "¿Cuándo te he dejado?". Bellatrix frunció el ceño preguntándose si le estaba tomando el pelo.

-¿El otro día? -le preguntó molesta por tener que repetírselo todo- Después de la visita de Potter no quisiste hablarme, ni cenar conmigo, ni dar un paseo... Nada, no eras capaz ni de mirarme. Nunca pensé que me rechazarías cuando me ofrecí a enseñarte oclumancia. Pero lo hiciste. Entendí que después de verme en aquella visión, no querías seguir conmigo. Sé que no soy muy avispada con lo de las relaciones humanas pero comprendo que verme en esas circunstancias te hizo cambiar de opinión. Y ya te digo que lo respeto, yo tampoco querría estar con alguien como yo por muy buena que esté. Como te cuesta mucho contarme las cosas porque me tienes miedo, decidí facilitártelo y ya lo he organizado todo.

Hermione abrió y cerró la boca varias veces sin acertar a emitir sonido. "No eres consciente de cómo le afectan las cosas... Por mucho que tus intenciones sean buenas, las consecuencias no lo son...", la chica empezó a pensar que Narcissa Malfoy no se equivocaba nunca. En ningún momento se le había ocurrido que Bellatrix pudiera habérselo tomado así.

-Pero, Bella, ¡yo no quiero dejarte, es lo último que quiero!

La bruja la miró con expresión de desconfianza, como si la loca fuese Hermione.

-¿Entonces por qué me trataste mal? Si no me vas a dejar pero no vas a querer hacer nada conmigo, no le veo mucho sentido... Es decir, sí lo veo: es la relación que estaba destinada a tener con Rodolphus y la que tuve con Tom, pero ya te digo que si lo que te interesa es la casa, te la dejo para ti sola.

-Yo... Yo no pensé que te fuese a afectar tanto. Supongo que estoy acostumbrada a que a Ron y a Harry no les importen mucho mis reacciones... No quiero tu casa, ¡te quiero a ti, joder! -exclamó con más énfasis del que deseaba.

La slytherin mantenía a la perfección la mirada de desconcierto y desconfianza. Ni entendía lo que le estaba diciendo ni le encontraba sentido alguno. La chica intentó explicárselo pero ni ella misma sabía cómo exponerlo.

-Mira, yo no esperaba que fuese una memoria agradable y nos lo advertiste... Pero verte así, tan mal, tan perdida, ver que hasta físicamente estabas fatal...

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Encima de ignorarme y dejarme me llamas fea!? -bramó la bruja- ¡Yo siempre he estado estupenda! ¿¡Pero que te he hecho para que me trates así!?

"Trastorno narcisista, es verdad... Mierda, Hermione, no vas bien..." maldijo la chica internamente.

-¡No, no! -corrigió de inmediato- Claro que siempre estas preciosa solo que...

-¡Ahora ya no te creo! -refunfuñó la bruja indignada.

-Escucha, me refiero a que me dolió muchísimo ver con mis propios ojos cómo te había afectado Azkaban. Y luego ver a Sirius reconociendo que te habían tratado mal y habían sido injustos contigo... Sentí tanto dolor y tristeza que no supe que decirte, cualquier consuelo me pareció ridículo y que no te lo tomarías bien. No estoy acostumbrada a que los acontecimientos me superen y cuando ocurre, suelo preferir estar sola. E hice mal, evidentemente, tenía que haber contado contigo. Lo siento mucho. No te vayas, por favor.

-Eso no tiene mucho sentido...-reflexionó la bruja- Me viste quemando casas, chillando y atacando a gente como una enajenada. ¿Y aún así quieres vivir conmigo?

-Pero avisaste a Snape y era lo que se esperaba de ti, tenías que mantener la coartada. Y sé que se trataba de una situación extrema, que estabas enferma y nadie te ayudó. Sé que tú no eres esa persona y...

-Hermione -la cortó con gravedad-, hay una cosa que necesito que entiendas: soy esa persona. Lo soy. Soy mucho más esa mujer desquiciada que disfruta con el caos y la tortura que la profesora que te enseñó Defensa o que te llevó a cenar. La realidad es la primera, el resto es impostado. Ahora soy consciente y trato de contener esa realidad, pero soy esa persona y lo seré siempre. Cualquiera de esos episodios podría repetirse. Y sinceramente, si pudiera cambiarlo, no sé si lo haría. Es lo que soy, es lo que he conseguido ser sin ayuda de nadie y si no estoy orgullosa de mí, nadie va a estarlo. Si quieres estar conmigo, vivirás siempre en medio de mi guerra y sé que no es justo pedirte que lo hagas.

Hermione asintió lentamente asimilando el significado de aquello. No era en absoluto lo que quería oír, pero sabía que era la verdad. Por mucho que intentara engañarse, Bellatrix no era una persona rehabilitada con un pasado oscuro. Toda ella era oscuridad. Y estaba haciendo lo imposible por reprimirlo por ella.

-Prefiero la guerra contigo al frío sin ti -resumió finalmente la chica.

Algo pareció removerse en el interior de la bruja a pesar de lo novelero de la sentencia. "¿Entonces puedes venir conmigo y solo abrazarme?" pidió en voz baja. Hermione se tumbó junto a ella en la cama y la abrazó en silencio. Al rato se dio cuenta de algo que no le había explicado.

-¿Fue culpa mía que te encerraras ahí abajo? ¿Lo has hecho más veces?-preguntó alarmada.

-Bueno... Hacía bastante que no lo hacía. Me pareció evidente que ibas a dejarme y quise destruir cosas, pero me da miedo hacerlo ahora que tú vives aquí y podría hacerte daño. Así que bajé a mi habitación de seguridad. La magia no funciona ahí dentro y puedo chillar, gritar y hacerme daño hasta perder el conocimiento. Eso me relaja.

-Prométeme que no volverás a hacerlo.

-No puedo.

-Entonces... Prométeme que me avisarás antes de hacerlo.

-Te lo prometo -concedió la duelista.

La chica confió en que con eso fuese suficiente.

-¿Y qué demonios guardas en esos sótanos? Oí ruidos raros y había manchas sospechosas...

-Soy... ¿cómo lo llamáis los muggles? -meditó Bellatrix- Soy una mujer de ciencia, me gusta hacer experimentos que a veces chillan y sangran y ahí puedo hacerlos tranquila.

Hermione sintió un escalofrío, no quería más datos ni tener que volver a bajar ahí nunca. Tras unos minutos más de abrazarse en silencio, se dio cuenta de que tenía que replantearse su futuro. "¿Quieres irte de Londres?" le preguntó. Bellatrix se giró y la miró a los ojos. "No sé, la verdad, estoy muy cansada, ya lo sabes. Me gustaría vivir en algún sitio donde pudiera salir a la calle..." reflexionó casi para sí misma, "Pero tú eres feliz aquí con tu trabajo, así que de momento nos quedamos." Hubo un rato de meditación mutua hasta que Hermione habló de nuevo.

-Siempre he querido viajar. No conozco prácticamente nada fuera de Inglaterra y me encantaría visitar París, Venecia, Viena... y México, Argentina y Estados Unidos... y Tokio, Singapur y...

-Pues más nos vale empezar ya, peque, porque no nos va a dar tiempo -rió la bruja.

-¿De verdad? -preguntó Hermione con ilusión incorporándose y sentándose sobre las caderas de la bruja.

-Claro. Podemos ir a por tus padres primero y luego a donde tu quieras.

-Te quiero -susurró inclinándose para besarla.

-Más te vale.

Al rato y tras besarla durante un tiempo suficientemente satisfactorio, decidió volver a probar suerte, ya que parecía que Bella estaba en actitud de aceptar planes.

-¿Me enseñaras _oclumancia_?

-Por supuesto que no. Me rechazaste y a Bellatrix Black no la rechaza nadie. Y me has llamado fea. Eso aún es peor.

La chica puso los ojos en blanco. "No sé si me compensar salir con alguien que actúa como una niña de ocho años" pensó.

-Si no te compensa ahí tienes la puerta -añadió la bruja con gesto altivo.

-¡No te metas en mi cabeza!

-No creo que una niña de ocho años pueda meterse en la cabeza de nadie -replicó poniendo morritos con su voz infantil- Pero desde luego alguien debería enseñarte... ¡Ya sé! ¡Pídeselo a Potter!

La conversación se interrumpió ahí porque la duelista casi se ahogó de la risa recordando la ineptitud del chico en el campo de la protección de la mente y Hermione la miró intentando odiarla sin ningún éxito. Además, la idea de que Bellatrix se hubiese metido en la cabeza de su amigo le resultaba extrañamente incómoda. Cuando consiguió que la slytherin se serenara, la interrogó sobre el tema. Comprendió que lo hizo con buena intención para advertir al chico mentalmente sin herir los sentimientos de Ginny. A pesar de que le llevó pocos segundos de legilimancia transmitirle el mensaje, le había dado tiempo a hacer un tour por sus recuerdos y pensamientos. La reprendió por no respetar su privacidad.

-¡No fue por cotillear! No puede interesarme menos lo que piensa Potter, pero tenía curiosidad por ver qué tal le había enseñado Sev y, sinceramente, esperaba más de él. No tenía apenas ninguna barrera. Además, yo acabé mucho más traumatizada que él: no tenía ninguna necesidad de conocer sus preferencias en la cama ni sus fantasías eróticas.

-¡Bella! -exclamó la chica horrorizada- ¡Es muy feo que vieras eso!

-A mí me lo vas a decir... -suspiró ella dramáticamente.

-¿A ti te gustaría que alguien...?

-Te las muestro y demuestro encantada: está lo de follar conmigo misma, lo de hacerlo en San Mungo, en la mesa del comedor de mi hermana, en el despacho de Dumbledore con los retratos mirando...

La bruja siguió enumerando sus fantasías sexuales durante un rato. Hermione nunca sabía si bromeaba o no. Y tardó un rato en darse cuenta de que su novia pretendía evidentemente que colaborara activamente en la realización de las mismas. La escuchó ruborizada hasta que salió del trance, sacudió la cabeza y le suplicó que se callara. Entonces Bellatrix la miró con interés y con un brillo perverso en los ojos que la asustó: "Vale. Ahora cuéntame las tuyas".

-No, yo no tengo ninguna... -murmuró la chica aún más colorada evitando su mirada.

-¡Claro que sí, todo el mundo tiene!

-No, no...

-No me obligues a verlo por mí misma, ya tuve bastante con Potter...-bromeó la bruja.

Hermione sabía que la slytherin jamás cotillearía en sus pensamientos íntimos, pero la sola idea la puso realmente nerviosa. Además, ella era muy pudorosa en ese tema, no se sentía cómoda hablando de sexo con su novia como quien comenta los planes del fin de semana. Se agobió, aunque intentó disimularlo. Bellatrix podía ser indetectable al meterse en la mente de alguien... Intentó cambiar de tema pero la ex mortífaga nunca soltaba la presa una vez olía la sangre.

-¡Cuéntamelo y así podemos hacerlo! -exclamó con ilusión.

Era tentador, pero...

-No, no -replicó alterada levantándose de la cama- Tú no podrías...

Se cortó en cuanto se dio cuenta de que esa última sentencia había sido un error. Se entendían tan bien que ninguna de las dos necesitaba magia para deducir los pensamientos de la otra. La frase más simple las delataba. Notó que intentando disimular el dolor la morena comentaba en voz baja: "Ah... No son conmigo...".

-¡Sí! Claro que eres tú... bueno, no exactamente, pero... Yo...

"Tranquila, no me lo cuentes, eso solo te pertenece a ti. Es culpa mía por haberte presionado. Buenas noches" murmuró Bellatrix con suavidad. Le dio un beso en la mejilla, apagó las luces y cerró los ojos. No eran ni las diez de la noche, pero Hermione entendió que el tema había finalizado. Así que se quitó la ropa y se puso el camisón. Se acostó junto a ella, le pasó un brazo por la cintura y cerró los ojos también.


	35. Chapter 35

Cuando a la mañana siguiente la chica se preparó para ir al trabajo, por primera vez Bellatrix no se despertó (o decidió no dar señales de ello) para desearle un buen día o para contemplarla mientras se vestía como solía hacer. Tampoco hubo reacción cuando se inclinó sobre la cama para darle un beso de despedida en la frente. Se fue al trabajo con la angustia de si la bruja seguiría triste por su última conversación sobre sus fantasías eróticas y el hecho de no protagonizarlas.

La jornada transcurrió sin incidentes. Faltaban pocos minutos para su hora de salida cuando alguien llamó a la puerta del despacho de Hermione. Maldijo internamente: estaba harta de que todo el mundo acudiera con problemas urgentes justo a la hora de salida obligándola a quedarse más rato. Aún así, disimuló el enfado y le dio paso. Cuando vio quien entraba, notó que de forma estúpida, su corazón se aceleraba y los nervios empezaban a acecharla.

Era Bellatrix. Pero no era Bellatrix. Era aquella versión de sí misma que había utilizado unos meses antes para entrar de incógnito en el Ministerio y retirar el hechizo inmovilizador a Lucius. Volvía a llevar la melena lisa con mechas azul oscuro hasta la cintura, varios mechones le caían por la cara de forma ordenada. Sus rasgos eran más suaves y los pómulos menos pronunciados. Sus ojos seguían siendo grandes y brillantes aunque de color verde; sus labios se mantenían gruesos y sensuales pero en un tono rosa pálido opuesto a su habitual rojo escarlata. Su piel de nácar ahora estaba bronceada y brillante. Al no llevar maquillaje parecía aún más joven de lo habitual. Lucía una túnica gris sobre un vestido azul pastel vaporoso pero sencillo y sin apenas escote que, en circunstancias normales, Bellatrix no se habría puesto ni harta de whisky. La expresión en su cara, de completa inocencia mezclada con cierto temor y nerviosismo también se hallaba completamente alejada de su naturaleza.

Hermione la contempló durante unos segundos poniéndose nerviosa ella también. ¿Cómo había adivinado Bellatrix que esa era su mayor fantasía? No era por el aspecto, le atraía más la versión original; pero ese aura de dulzura, inocencia e inexperiencia en alguien tan salvaje la tenía obsesionada desde que la vio y hacía maravillas con su libido. El cambio físico ayudaba a engañar a su cerebro y convencerlo de que se trataba de otra persona. Hasta su falso acento italiano le ponía una barbaridad. ¿Cómo había sentido su novia esa predilección? La respuesta obvia era la _legilimancia, _pero lo descartó porque sabía que Bellatrix respetaba enormemente su intimidad. Ella misma le había confesado cuando se reconciliaron que se enamoró de su versión italiana en cuanto la vio, pero ¿era posible que recordara aquello y que lo hubiese relacionado con su conversación de la noche anterior?

Viendo que la chica no reaccionaba, fue la morena la primera que abrió la boca.

-Creo que me perdí... Me llamo Isabella, acabo de llegar a Inglaterra y no entiendo bien el idioma.

Hermione abrió la boca sintiendo que debía responder algo, pero no tenía nada claro qué rol adoptar. Intuyendo el dilema personal que atravesaba, su compañera continuó con mirada de inocencia y temor:

-Soy de Siena, en la Toscana, ¿lo conoces? -la gryffindor negó con la cabeza aún embobada- Es muy bonito... Pero me he tenido que ir porque... bueno... tengo deudas y necesito dinero...

La chica sospechó que si aquella mujer hubiese sido una desconocida, probablemente le habría dado la llave de su cámara de Gringgots sin hacer preguntas. ¿Y si lo era? No parecía Bellatrix fingiendo o actuando, parecía realmente quien decía ser. Andrómeda se parecía más a su hermana mayor que la tal Isabella a la propia Bellatrix. Igual tenía otra hermana o... "¡Hermione, por Merlín, deja de pensar tonterías y aprovecha la situación, no te vas a ver en otra igual en la vida!" le gritó su cerebro.

-¿Podrá ayudarme, ministra? -inquirió la morena poniendo ojitos lastimeros.

Al instante, Hermione notó que su ropa interior dejaba de estar seca. Decidió aceptar el papel dominante. Además, estaba segura que algún día llegaría a ser ministra. Se levantó de su silla y rodeó el escritorio hasta colocarse frente a su adorable visitante. En cuanto estuvo a pocos centímetros se dio cuenta de que había algo que Bellatrix jamás podría ocultar con un hechizo: ese olor a fuego tan adictivo e inherente a su persona. Se sintió más tranquila al certificar que su novia no tenía ninguna gemela. Le acarició la cara y notó cómo la bruja se ponía tensa y la miraba extrañada.

-Bueno, Isabella... Eres muy bonita, seguro que encontramos la forma de ayudarte.

La mirada de su compañera pareció iluminarse con ilusión y esperanza. La castaña no aguantó más y la besó en la boca apretando sus cuerpos. Bellatrix, sin salir de su papel, no la rechazó pero tampoco respondió al beso; simplemente siguió mirándola con nerviosismo y con cierto temor. Hermione se separó un poco con inmensa dificultad y comentó con tranquilidad:

-Así nos saludamos en Inglaterra.

-Ah... Y luego dice que los italianos somos apasionados... -respondió ella con timidez- No sabía. Por eso el hombre de recepción no me hace caso, ¡voy a disculparme y a saludar bien!

La bruja se giró con intención de salir. Hermione la vio tan centrada en cumplir su fantasía con rigor que temió que realmente se fuese a comerle la boca al mago de recepción. La agarró del brazo para detenerla.

-¿Por qué no te ha tratado bien?

-Bueno... Quería ver mi varita y... registrarme y yo no quiero eso, me pone nerviosa.

-¿Y cómo has entrado? -preguntó Hermione frunciendo el ceño.

-Emm... -murmuró mordiéndose el labio con nerviosismo y mirando hacia el suelo- Bueno... Yo... _Imperio_ a él... No sé si en Inglaterra tampoco está legal pero... es mi hechizo favorito.

Con horror, la sabelotodo entendió que eso no era parte de la función. Realmente Bellatrix había usado una maldición imperdonable para colarse en el Ministerio. Le dio igual, se sentía en un estado bastante magnánimo y proclive al perdón: estaba cachonda. Le hizo gracia darse cuenta de que en la construcción del personaje, Bellatrix había incluso decidido que su versión inocente tuviera otra de las imperdonables como hechizo favorito. "Bueno, mejor esa que _crucio_" pensó la joven.

-Claro que no está permitido, Isabella, eres una chica muy mala...

La aludida frunció los labios y se retorció las manos en un gesto de inquietud y arrepentimiento. Hermione sospechaba que estaba tan excitada como ella, pero absolutamente nada en su aspecto ni en su impecable actuación lo demostraba. Le colocó las manos en los hombros provocando un respingo en Isabella. Fue deslizando las manos hasta llegar a la cintura y bajar a la cadera. "¿Ves?" le preguntó mientras seguía cacheándola con detenimiento, "Es solo para asegurarnos de que no llevas objetos peligrosos y podemos dejarte entrar en el Ministerio". Entendió que tenía razones para estar nerviosa cuando en un pliegue del vestido a la altura de la cadera notó una de sus dagas. La extrajo con cuidado. La visitante la miró revolviéndose nerviosa.

-Preciosa, esto tampoco está permitido. No puedes entrar con armas a este edificio -le dijo Hermione en un tono de reproche que también intentaba ser compresivo- Podrías ir a la cárcel por esto...

Su acompañante abrió los ojos horrorizada.

-_No, per favore! _No quiero eso, haré lo que sea... ¡Por favor, por favor!

-Vale, tranquila, bonita -dijo Hermione acariciándole la mejilla- Si estás dispuesta a colaborar...

-¡Sí, sí! -aseguró al instante- Y para que veas que sí, confieso que no es la única que llevo...

La castaña la miró con interés. Le fascinaba la forma en que hablaba como si le costase buscar palabras sencillas para no equivocarse y lo decía todo con un acento falso impecable. Tan centrada estaba en el análisis que le costó entender el significado de su sentencia. Pero en cuanto lo captó, decidió aprovechar la situación. "¿No? Entonces tenemos que buscar mejor, ¿verdad?" comentó mientras volvía a registrar su cuerpo recreándose en cada tramo. Después de disfrutar un rato con su cintura, subió al escote y le apretó los pechos. La actitud de la bruja era de completa sumisión y vergüenza. Parecía algo estúpido, pero Hermione no se había sentido tan caliente en su vida, pensaba ir muy despacio porque no quería que aquello acabase nunca. No sabía cómo iba a poder agradecer a la gran Bellatrix Black que se hubiese sometido a ella así. Tras dedicar un rato a acariciar y estrujar sus pechos sobre la tela del vestido, introdujo una mano en su canalillo. Después de fingir buscar con interés durante bastante rato, extrajo un pequeño cuchillo con zafiros en la empuñadura. Esa mujer nunca dejaba de sorprenderla.

-¿Para qué llevas tantas armas?

-Ya lo dije. Tengo deudas con gente mala y tengo miedo...

-No tiene sentido que necesites dinero cuando tienes varios cientos de galeones en dagas con piedras preciosas. Podrías venderlos, ¿no?

-¡Oh, no, no! No puedo. Mucho valor sentimental. Es lo que me queda de mi difunto marido.

Aquello era completamente surrealista. Hermione no sabía si iba improvisando sobre la marcha o si realmente había creado un trasfondo y una historia para su personaje. Lo que tenía claro era que ella se lo estaba pasando en grande. Le estaba costando serios esfuerzos no reírse. Con tono grave le siguió el juego:

-¡Vaya, lo siento mucho! ¿Te los regaló él y por eso no quieres desprenderte de ellos?

-¡No, no! Es porque le destripé con ellos -respondió Isabella con tono circunspecto.

Por mucho que quisiera mantener el alto nivel teatral que ambas estaban desplegando, la castaña no pudo evitar echarse a reír. Su compañera la miró frunciendo el ceño sin entender por qué se carcajeaba de sus desgracias familiares. Hermione se recompuso y recuperó el tono profesional propio de una ministra.

-Disculpa, eso no ha sido apropiado. Pero aquí en Inglaterra no está bien visto el asesinato...

-No fue asesinato, no. Fue por piedad. El pobre Flavio no era feliz y no se me ocurrirá... ocurrió -se corrigió- otra cosa para animar.

-¿No se te ocurrió otra cosa que asesinarlo?

-No, nada que estuviera yo disponible a hacer -respondió la morena encogiéndose de hombros compungida.

Hermione asintió lentamente mientras daba gracias al universo por haberle permitido tener en su vida a alguien tan maravillosamente loca como Bellatrix. Tras guardar un minuto de silencio por el difunto Flavio, la chica decidió que era hora de irse del trabajo. Obviamente tenía claro cómo iba a acabar aquello, pero estaba bastante segura de que se correría en cuanto esa versión tan dulce de su novia la rozara, así que buscó la forma de alargar la surrealista cita. Pensó en llevarla a cenar a algún sitio, pero no quería perder tiempo en hablar con nadie -ni siquiera con un camarero- ni que nadie mirase a esa mujer que era solo suya. Así que decidió que cenarían en casa.

-Mira, Isabella, entiendo que tienes problemas, pero usar una maldición imperdonable, colarte en el Ministerio y matar a tu marido son cosas que no están del todo bien...

La aludida asintió con la cabeza gacha.

-Pero como pareces buena persona, voy a ayudarte, ¿vale? Vamos a cenar a mi casa y hablamos de cómo podemos solucionar tus problemas económicos. ¿Te parece bien?

-¡Sí, sí! _Grazie mille_! -respondió con repentina alegría- _Ma_... ¿esa chica tan tremendamente guapa y elegante no estará celosa? -preguntó con inocencia.

Hermione siguió la dirección de sus ojos y vio la foto de Bellatrix con Nagini que presidia su escritorio. Para no estropear el clima, aguantó las ganas de poner los ojos en blanco al oírla auto alabar su belleza. Recordó el sueño erótico de la bruja de follar consigo misma; no sabía si lo pensaba en serio o era otra de sus bromas, pero después de lo que estaba haciendo por ella, tendría que encontrar la forma de cumplirlo.

-Tranquila, creo que esa chica tan guapa y elegante podrá aceptarlo -respondió la joven cogiendo su abrigo- Ven, tápate un poco para que la gente no sospeche que no trabajas aquí y te has colado.

Le cerró bien la capa y le arregló la melena logrando que gran parte de su abundante cabello oscuro cayera sobre su cara imposibilitando del todo que reconocieran en ella a la duelista. Su compañera la miró con gratitud mientras Hermione disfrutaba peinándola con sus manos (entendió que Narcissa la hubiera adoptado de muñeca para hacerle peinados, era realmente entretenido). "Ya estás" la informó saliendo del despacho y cerrando la puerta tras ella. La cogió de la mano para no perderla entre la multitud de trabajadores que se dirigían también a la planta baja. La morena se dejó llevar sin levantar la vista del suelo.

En cuanto aparecieron en la mansión, la bruja exclamó sorprendida:

-¡Por Morgana! ¡Qué casa tan grande! Debes tener mucho dinero... -comentó con envidia.

Lo contemplaba todo con verdadera admiración, como si fuese la primera vez que veía la mansión en la que había nacido. Hermione tomó nota mental de explicarle cómo funcionaba en el universo muggle el trabajo de actriz. Dado que profesora no quería ser y auror tampoco, en el mundo del cine le veía muchísimas posibilidades. Llevaba bastante rato intentando provocarla para ver si se salía del personaje y no había manera. Decidió probar robándole lo que más valoraba: su nombre.

-Sí, mucho. Es que soy Hermione Black, último miembro de la familia de sangre pura más noble y antigua de Inglaterra -respondió intentando emular la expresión arrogante de Bellatrix.

-Heermionee -repitió el nombre la morena como lo haría un italiano- ¿Y por qué no estás ahí? -preguntó con inocencia señalando el cuadro de las hermanas Black.

"Nada, ha nacido para la improvisación. No me extraña que consiguiera engañar a Voldemort..." se reconoció Hermione. También pensó que su nombre sonaba mucho mejor con aquel acento. Pero siguió con aquel sinsentido, estaba siendo maravillo.

-Sí que estoy, es que éramos muy jóvenes. Soy la castaña -comentó señalando a Andrómeda.

Su acompañante frunció el ceño y comentó algo como "Pues has mejorado bastante". La chica asintió sin saber si era cumplido a ella o un desprecio a Andrómeda. Guió a su invitada hasta el comedor -su comedor- y se sentaron en la mesa que Fuss ya había preparado. Las dotes interpretativas de Bellatrix no eran suficientes como para suplir las secuelas de Azkaban, así que comió poco. No obstante, ocultó la falta de apetito contando un montón de historias sobre su vida en Siena, su difunto esposo y su pasión por el comercio de lechuzas albinas. Cada tema era más absurdo que el anterior, pero no había lagunas ni fallos de guión. A Hermione le estaba costando la vida misma no reírse. Decidió cortarla para evitarlo.

-¿Y en qué quieres trabajar, qué sabes hacer?

-Oh... Pues poco... -respondió con tristeza- No trabajé nunca, mi marido me mantenía con su sueldo de probador de escobas. Él era mezclado, pero yo soy sangre pura y me enseñaron desde pequeña para no trabajar. Aunque mi familia no es tan bien como la tuya, me dejaron dinero para vivir sin mucho lujo... Pero mi pobre Flavio lo gastó todo en apuestas de carreras de trolls.

Hermione se atragantó y escupió la sopa al intentar evitar la carcajada. Isabella, preocupada por su incompresible reacción, le pasó la servilleta y un vaso de agua para que se calmara.

-Gracias -comentó secándose las lágrimas de risa que corrían por sus mejillas- ¿Podrías ampliar eso último?

-¿Cómo? ¿No tienen aquí carreras de trolls? En Italia es común. Se ponen seis o siete en un campo de quidditch y tienen que correr entre los postes.

Hermione había dejado de comer para evitar más atragantamientos, las carcajadas seguían siendo difíciles de ocultar. ¡Amaba a esa mujer! Nadie más lograba evadirla así de la realidad e introducirla en sus maravillosos delirios. No obstante, se lo tomó en serio: su sobrada experiencia con trolls le permitió rebatir el argumento:

-Pero los trolls son muy lentos y tontos. Es imposible que una carrera entre ellos acabe bien.

-¿Por qué crees que mi pobre Flavio se arruinó? -inquirió la morena con expresión melancólica- Por eso ahora necesito trabajar para pagar sus deudas.

Por un lado, la castaña se estaba ahogando y no recordaba la última vez que se había reído tanto. Por otro, su acompañante realmente se creía y sentía su discurso de tal forma que inspiraba compasión y Hermione tenía muchas ganas de abrazarla y susurrarle que todo se iba a arreglar. Como con Bellatrix una buena estrategia era intentar responder con una locura más grande que la suya, optó por la segunda opción. Se levantó del asiento con solemnidad, se acercó a la mujer y la abrazó asegurándole que la iba a ayudar y todo iba a ir bien. Cuando le susurró al oído que tenía que tener fuerzas porque "el pobre Flavio no querría verte así", el cuerpo de la bruja empezó a convulsionar contra el suyo. Se sintió satisfecha al notar que la bruja también se estaba riendo.

Hasta que se separó un poco de ella. Error. Era imposible ganarla en su propio terreno. No se reía. La preciosa Isabella estaba llorando con amargura, pero llorando de verdad, con hipidos y sollozos. Hermione no había visto a su novia soltar una lágrima durante ninguna de sus crisis de confianza, ni por la muerte de Snape, ni siquiera por su amado maestro. Llegó a pensar que la mujer no disponía de las glándulas necesarias para producir lágrimas. Pero ahí estaba, llorando y murmurando frases ininteligibles en italiano (igual alguien que supiera el idioma sí la entendía, pero Hermione no captó una palabra). La chica volvió a a abrazarla casi asustada. O Bellatrix se había metido de verdad en el papel o sus trastornos de personalidad eran más severos de lo que creían. Cuando tras varios minutos de consolarla, la morena volvió a su lengua natal y empezó a culparse a sí misma por ser una inútil y no saber hacer nada, la gryffindor la cortó:

-No te preocupes -aseguró Hermione con sinceridad- Encontraremos algo que puedas hacer, te lo prometo. ¿Se te da bien el duelo? Están desesperados buscando a un jefe de aurores...

La bruja la miró y frunció los labios negando con la cabeza avergonzada.

-No. Soy más de teoría. Mis padres me querían mucho y les daba miedo que me hiciera daño practicando.

Hermione sintió una punzada de tristeza totalmente real al ver que en la fantasía de Bellatrix sus padres la querían y se preocupaban por ella.

-Vale. ¿Y profesora? Me consta que en Hogwarts andan locos para encontrar a una profesora de Denfesa contra las Artes Oscuras, al parecer la anterior dejó el listón extremadamente alto...

-Tampoco... Me da miedo eso de artes oscuras. Es peligroso y malo. Nunca probé. Solo se usar _Imperio _para defenderme de la gente que me persigue.

-Tienes razón. Buscaremos algo menos peligroso.

Por muy absurdo que fuese todo, Hermione odiaba el fracaso. Para ella se había convertido en una cuestión de orgullo encontrarle un hipotético trabajo a su italiana falsa favorita. Volvió a su sitio y mientras disfrutaba del postre le preguntó qué le gustaba hacer para orientarse a partir de ahí. La bruja pareció meditarlo durante un rato. Y al poco, comentó con su mirada de inocencia e ilusión:

-Me gusta leer, perder al ajedrez y luchar por los derechos de... _Come si dice? _¿Cómo se dice esas cosas arrugadas con ojos grandes que hacen las cosas?

-Elfos domésticos -refunfuñó la castaña con mirada de odio al ver que la morena le devolvía la suplantación de su nombre robándole su personalidad.

-_Ecco_! ¡Elfos domésticos! Me encantan esos bichitos -contestó Isabella con una sonrisa sincera.

Hermione la miró sin saber cómo replicar. Intentó vislumbrar su gesto burlón tras la máscara de sinceridad e inocencia pero no hubo manera. Así que simplemente la informó de que ese puesto ya estaba ocupado. Su acompañante asintió con tristeza mientras retorcía nerviosa las manos sobre su regazo. La joven se preguntó cuánto durarían los encantamientos que alteraban su aspecto. La vez anterior había sido mucho menos tiempo pero porque así lo había querido la propia bruja. Imaginó que había contado con que en esta ocasión Hermione querría prolongarlo y por eso sus ojos seguían verdes y su piel bronceada. Lo que tenía clarísimo es que se moría de ganas de tumbarla en su cama. No sabía si se consideraría infidelidad o abuso de poder, pero al fin y al cabo seguía siendo su novia y se moría por tenerla debajo de ella con esa apariencia frágil y pura. Así que decidió acelerar el proceso.

-Sabes, creo que deberías aprovechar los dones que Circe te ha dado y ser modelo o algo así -aseguró la joven dirigiéndole una mirada lasciva.

-¿Crees que valgo en eso? -le preguntó Isabella poco convencida- No soy tan guapa, ni alta, ni joven... -musitó con tristeza- No tengo el cuerpo de las chicas de revistas.

Era verdad. Bellatrix no tenía en absoluto ninguna de las medidas para ser modelo. Estaba mil veces más buena que cualquiera de ellas. Ese pensamiento cruzó fugaz la mente de Hermione que no aguantaba más con la ropa interior empapada. Se levantó y agarró a su compañera de la muñeca con menos delicadeza de la deseada. "Creo que valdrías muy bien. Ven, vamos a comprobar lo de tu cuerpo" comentó guiándola a su habitación.

Dado que a la morena no le iba a costar nada hacer que se corriera, optó por recrearse en los pasos previos. En cuanto alcanzaron su dormitorio, la chica comenzó a besarla con fuerza. A los pocos segundos, la sujetó por la barbilla para obligarla a abrir la boca para ella. Consiguió acceder y al instante metió la lengua recorriendo exhaustivamente toda su boca. Por primera vez en toda su relación, fue Hermione la que dominó el beso. Era casi raro besuquear a alguien que se parecía a su novia pero no llegaba a serlo del todo. Pero le excitó igual. Era obvio que se trataba de Bellatrix, nadie en el mundo ponía ponerla tan caliente con tan poco. Decidió seguir disfrutando del poder que le había concedido. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y mirando a su compañera que seguía de pie, le ordenó:

-Quítate la ropa.

La bruja la miró nerviosa, con gesto de duda y un ligero temor. "Tenemos que ver si tu cuerpo vale para que vivas de él" explicó la gryffindor, "así que desnúdate". La morena asintió con poco convencimiento . Con manos temblorosas y con bastante lentitud, se quitó primero los zapatos de tacón. Luego se soltó la capa. Por último, se quitó el vestido azul sin atreverse a mirar a Hermione a los ojos. La chica tampoco la miraba a los ojos. Nunca había visto a la duelista con ropa interior que no fuese negra (y una vez granate en honor a ella), así que el conjunto de sujetador y bragas de seda en rosa pálido era una novedad. La alejaba bastante de la fiera obsesiva y sexual que era Bellatrix en la cama. Dio infinitas gracias porque la bruja hubiese cuidado los detalles hasta el final.

-El sujetador también -indicó la chica con una sonrisa mientras pensaba que las bragas quería quitárselas ella misma.

La morena pareció dudar durante unos segundos, luego abrió la boca para replicar pero finalmente dirigió las manos a su espalda y dejó el sujetador en una silla cercana junto con el resto de su ropa. A pesar de cubrirse los pechos con ambos brazos, eran lo suficientemente grandes como para que la visión resultase gratamente erótica. Cuando iba a exigirle que retirara los brazos, Hermione se asustó por primera vez al ver su expresión de angustia, pudor y nerviosismo. Si seguía siendo una actuación de Bellatrix, era lo más maravilloso y sexy que le había ocurrido jamás. Pero empezó a pensar que igual estaba incómoda de verdad. Sabía que por mucho que su novia estuviese pasando un mal rato, al ver a Hermione tan feliz sería incapaz de estropearlo y no se quejaría. La chica sintió la necesidad de preguntarle si estaba conforme, pero si era una actuación, le daba palo interrumpir a Bellatrix que se estaba esforzando muchísimo en cumplir su fantasía.

Por su parte, la morena jamás creyó que sería capaz de captar tan bien las emociones de otro ser humano (no entendía ni las propias...). De hecho, se esforzó mucho en mejorar su _legilimancia_ para tener una ventaja que supliera su carencia de habilidades sociales. Sin embargo, con Hermione rara vez tenía duda de lo que sentía e incluso de lo que pensaba. Así que sin cambiar de pose, durante un par de segundos, sonrió y le guiñó un ojo. Eso despejó toda duda. La joven era capaz de distinguir si las sonrisas de la slytherin eran sinceras o no. Y su sonrisa burlona era completamente real. Estaba bien, quería seguir con el juego y sin en algún momento se sentía violenta se lo diría. Le bastaron dos segundos y una expresión facial bastante simple para trasmitirle todo eso. Ni con sus amigos, ni con su familia, ni siquiera consigo misma había tenido Hermione una conexión tan mágica e instantánea.

Decidió seguir. Se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la morena que seguía tapándose con gesto de incomodidad. Le retiró los brazos del pecho y la contempló de arriba a abajo descaradamente. La besó de nuevo sin poder evitarlo y volvió a separarse.

-Con este cuerpo cualquiera mataría por tenerte -aseguró con voz ronca mientras arañaba suavemente su cintura y su caderas-, de modelo o de lo que sea.

-¿Tú crees? -preguntó Isabella sin tranquilizarse pero recuperando cierta alegría.

"Estoy segura" murmuró Hermione ausente mientras jugaba con sus enormes pechos que tantísimo había echado de menos. Recorrió las aureolas con lentitud y finalmente retorció ambos pezones entre sus pulgares hasta lograr endurecerlos por completo. Cuando consiguió que ambos pechos adquirieran su máximo volumen y dureza, los estrujó y frotó entre sus manos con vigor. La morena mantenía la vista fija en la ventana y se mordía el labio (Hermione no sabía si por nerviosismo o para combatir la excitación). En cualquier caso, tumbó a su invitada sobre la cama, se sentó sobre sus caderas y siguió jugando con sus tetas. Cuando su boca sintió celos de sus manos, se agachó sobre ella hasta meterse la derecha en la boca. Como Isabella, nerviosa, se dejaba tocar pero no colaboraba, la chica le colocó una mano en la espalda para presionar y lograr meterse el pecho aún más adentro. "Tienes unas tetas preciosas, cielo, casi no me caben en la boca" comentó en el tiempo que le costó cambiar de la derecha a la izquierda. Chupó, lamió y succionó durante largos minutos. La morena tenía los ojos cerrados y se mordía los labios en una expresión nerviosa que a Hermione la excitaba mucho más que si estuviera gimiendo y gritando su nombre.

Cuando la sensación de los fluidos que resbalaban de sus bragas hacia sus muslos empezaba a ser realmente incómoda, Hermione se incorporó y le ordenó a su compañera que la desvistiera. Isabella levantó un poco la espalda sobre la almohada y empezó a desabotonar la blusa con cuidado y con dedos temblorosos. A la castaña no dejaba de fascinarle que se tratase de la misma mujer que tenía el don de arrancarle las camisas sin romper ningún botón. Cuando le quitó la primera prenda, pasó a los pantalones de traje. Hermione colaboró bastante porque no podía más y de un tirón se quitó también las bragas. El clítoris le palpitaba con más fuerza que el corazón. La bruja le quitó el sujetador y la miró nerviosa.

-Nunca he hecho... con una chica... -murmuró nerviosa con la vista baja- Solo mi pobre marido el día que nos casamos porque dijo que era obligado.

"¡Por todos los dioses, aunque sea mentira, cómo puede ser tan mona!" se asombró Hermione internamente. Le cogió la barbilla con suavidad y la obligó a mirarla. Era raro no encontrar sus ojos oscuros, pero aún así, había un cierto brillo en ellos que gritaba "Black".

-Tranquila, estás en buenas manos -le susurró acariciándole la cara- Me enseñó la mejor.

-¡Oh! ¿Y crees que quiera enseñarme a mí? -preguntó la morena ilusionada.

Otra referencia a follar consigo misma. Hermione entendió que estaba todo correcto y que no tenía por qué prolongar más el sufrimiento de sus partes íntimas. Se movió un poco para acercarse a su cara mientras la advertía: "Como soy ministra, puedo conseguirte el trabajo que quieras. Pero tienes que demostrarme que eres buena con la lengua y todo eso para las entrevistas, ¿vale?". Isabella tragó saliva, abrió bastante los ojos y asintió nerviosa. La sabelotodo se sentó definitivamente sobre su cara y, tras unos segundos de duda, empezó a recibir lametones tentativos en el clítoris. Hermione gruñó de placer al instante. La lengua siguió recorriendo su órgano más sensible durante unos segundos. Luego pasó a sus labios internos. La chica se agarró al cabecero para poder frotarse contra la cara de la bruja. La morena le agarró los muslos para estabilizarla y alternó su lengua entre el clítoris y el interior de la chica. Hermione siguió restregándose con rabia, follándose su cara hasta que con un par de hábiles movimientos de lengua, la morena consiguió que se corriera. Fue más largo el orgasmo que el tiempo que le había llevado a la bruja oscura desencadenarlo. La morena tragó con torpeza todo lo que pudo hasta que finalmente la chica se tumbó junto a ella entre espasmos.

Cuando recobró la respiración -proceso que fue bastante lento- se giró y con una esquina de la sábana le limpió de la cara a su amante los últimos restos de su explosión. "¿Lo he hecho bien?" preguntó Isabella tímidamente. Hermione la besó notando su propio sabor en la boca de su compañera. "Lo has hecho estupendamente" le sonrió mientras acariciaba su cuerpo escultural. La gryffindor estaba indecisa. Sabía que Bellatrix, al no ser técnicamente "Bellatrix", le estaba permitiendo tocarla por el susto del día anterior. E igual le dejaría follarla obviando su promesa de esperar tres meses. Pero quería demostrarle que a pesar de que mucho más que sus propios orgasmos ansiaba provocárselos a ella, era capaz de mantener el acuerdo y esperar unas semanas más a que se cumplieran el plazo. Se lo había prometido. Además la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que prefería que se lo hiciera cuando realmente fuese ella, no le haría gracia ceder tanto poder por una noche. Bellatrix amaba y necesitaba el control mucho más que el placer y, en su mente trastornada, saber que era ella la que se la había follado compensaba un poco la sumisión que había mostrado el resto de la noche. Dado que aún le quedaba algo de energía, Hermione decidió aprovechar el momento.

-Vamos a ver si eres tan buena con las manos- la animó volviendo a tumbarse sobre ella.

La morena asintió intranquila pero aceptando el desafío. Le introdujo dos dedos lentamente como pudo a pesar de lo estrecha que estaba. Estuvo un rato realizando movimientos deliberadamente torpes mientras Hermione gemía. Al rato, confesó avergonzada: "Creo que no sé... ¿podrías ayudarme?". La castaña comprendió que buscaba repetir la escena que vivieron la primera vez que lo hicieron cuando su profesora le explicó la técnica con sus propias manos. "Claro que sí, preciosa" respondió con dulzura mientras agarraba la mano de su amante y la introducía junto a la suya en su propio cuerpo. Al poco, Isabella pareció captar la técnica y pudo seguir ella sola. Hermione, que siempre había sido torpe para satisfacerse manualmente, se dio cuenta de que su novia la había convertido en una experta. Pero no hicieron más falta sus manos. La morena adoptó un ritmo constante y vigoroso con tres dedos mientras con el pulgar le frotaba y pellizcaba el clítoris.

La sabelotodo intentó aguantar el orgasmo lo máximo posible. Esa sensación, el cuerpo de aquella chica inocente y nerviosa -que era y no era su novia- debajo de ella y lo cachonda que estaba desde que la había visto entrar en su despacho acabó con todo su auto control. Se corrió entre gemidos y gritando "¡Bella, Bella!" como si la vida se le estuviera escapando por el coño. Cayó en la cama jadeando, con los ojos cerrados y sin ningún resquicio de fuerza en el cuerpo. Cuando a los diez minutos logró abrir los ojos, vio que la morena todavía con ojos verdes y mechas azules la contemplaba con orgullo.

-Quiero asegurar que lo entendí bien para cuando me entrevistan -comentó Isabella con voz inocente colocándose sobre la exhausta chica.

La castaña no pudo negarse. Literalmente: no era capaz ni de hablar. La bruja oscura trabajó en su cuerpo con aquel aura de dulzura e inocencia tan contraria a ella durante varias horas más. No se salió del papel en ningún momento. La sabelotodo incluso la oyó comentar desde lejos (desde el casi coma en el que se quedó tras el cuarto orgasmo) que "mi pobre Flavio se alegría de ver que he encontrado a alguien que me enseña cómo hacerlo". Esa noche, Hermione cumplió su mayor fantasía y batió su récord de orgasmos. Invirtió sus último aliento en un intento de declaración de amor eterno:

-¡Te quiero tanto...! Tanto, tanto... -murmuró Hermione contemplándola embelesada con la vista nublada por la extenuación.

No fue capaz de expresar más su devoción ni su gratitud, ni de pedirle matrimonio ahí mismo pese a las ganas. Las fuerzas se agotaron del todo. Pasó un brazo por la estrecha cintura de su compañera y el sueño la alcanzó al instante.


	36. Chapter 36

-Peque, ¡despierta! -susurró Bellatrix.

-Pff... -protestó la chica ocultándose bajo las mantas y hundiendo la cara en el cuello de la bruja.

-Son las ocho menos veinte, vas a llegar tarde al trabajo.

Esa escena llevaba repitiéndose casi a diario. Desde que dormía acompañada, las ganas de Hermione de ir a trabajar se habían reducido de manera drástica. La duelista había accedido incluso a conectar la chimenea de su habitación con la red flu del Ministerio para que le costase menos llegar; por supuesto había añadido una decena de maleficios para que cualquier otro humano que intentase usarla ardiese en llamas. Pero pese a que esa medida les garantizaba más tiempo para dormir juntas, la chica no lo estimaba suficiente y menos cuando las actividades de la noche previa las mantenían en vela hasta altas horas.

-Hay reunión a primera hora y entregué mi parte hace semanas, puedo llegar más tarde -murmuró la joven.

Bellatrix se encogió de hombros y se tumbó de nuevo acariciando la melena de Hermione. La gryffindor se reacomodó en el cuello de su novia. Le encantaba la sensación de sus rizos oscuros haciéndole cosquillas en la cara. Aquel pensamiento pareció hacerle olvidar el sueño y recordar la velada anterior. Se separó de su cuerpo y comprobó con alegría que la slytherin volvía a tener su melena rizada, los ojos negros, los rasgos aristocráticos y la piel pálida. Acarició sus mejillas y su mentón como si llevara meses sin verla. No sabía ni cómo empezar a darle las gracias.

-Bella, lo de anoche... -empezó casi avergonzada.

-Estuvo bien, ¿no? -preguntó sonriente.

A Hermione le parecía ridículamente pobre decir simplemente que "estuvo bien" que su novia dedujera cuál era su mayor fantasía erótica, pocas horas después la llevara a cabo, se colara en el Ministerio siendo que era uno de los lugares que más odiaba, cambiara de aspecto por ella, actuase y vistiese de forma totalmente contraria a su carácter y deseo y la hiciese llorar de risa y correrse hasta que perdió el sentido. A pesar de que siempre le había costado cerrar la boca, no encontraba palabras para resumir su gratitud.

-Hermione, me asusto mucho cuando te quedas callada y no respondes a una pregunta -comentó con gravedad-, es como si yo dijera que me veo fea. ¿No te gustó? Creí que era lo que querías, me esforcé todo lo que pude, pero...

-¡Qué! -exclamó la chica atónita- ¡Claro que me gustó, me encantó, me volvió loca, me..., me...! ¡Es lo más genial que alguien ha hecho por mí jamás! Disfruté muchísimo, no sé cómo he tenido la suerte de encontrar a alguien tan absolutamente alucinante como tú, pero ojalá nunca te des cuenta de que podrías estar con alguien mucho mejor que yo...

La duelista volvió a animarse y la atrajo hacia sí para besarla. A pesar de que habían pasado toda la noche sin apenas separar sus bocas, volvieron a devorarse durante varios minutos. Bellatrix la estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos y le recordó la conversación que tuvieron al reconciliarse: "Me alegro de que te gustara. Te prometí que si lo nuestro termina será porque tú quieres. Y siempre cumplo mis promesas". La castaña asintió satisfecha y pensó que entonces iban a estar juntas hasta el fin de los tiempos. Al poco no pudo aguantar más y le preguntó cómo había adivinado lo que deseaba:

-Bueno, me costó un poco. Cuando te pregunté si tu fantasía era conmigo y me dijiste que no pero sí, no lo entendí. Creí que simplemente no me deseabas a mí. Entonces empecé a pensar en la gente con la que saliste cuando estuve enferma y me acordé de que me contaste que te gustó cuando me hice pasar por una italiana inocente, adorable y todas esas cosas que no soy. Así que quise creer que era eso.

-Claro que era eso. Ojalá pudiera decirte que hay un solo ser humano más en este mundo que me atrae para ponerte celosa. Pero siempre has sido tú y solo tú.

La bruja la besó en la frente. A pesar de su sonrisa, seguía sin parecer tranquila del todo. Decidió finalmente hacer la pregunta que la carcomía por dentro desde que vio sus reacciones la noche anterior.

-¿Pero soy yo de verdad? ¿Preferirías que fuese como ella? Osea, como yo... como Isabella, ya me entiendes. Calmada, dulce, amable, inocente...

Hermione maldijo internamente a los padres de sangre pura. Estaba segura de que fueron ellos y su terrible forma de maltratar a Bellatrix los culpables de que ella pensase que nadie iba a quererla tal y como era. Probablemente si alguien le hubiese mostrado un mínimo de cariño cuando era pequeña ahora no desconfiaría de cualquier declaración de afecto.

-Bella, te quiero a ti, tal y como eres. Adoro que seas fuerte, salvaje, arrogante, impredecible, apasionada... Me encanta el miedo que inspiras a todo el mundo y lo loca que estás. Haces que me sienta segura y protegida. Llevo enamorada de tu personalidad extrema y trastornada desde que entraste por la puerta en quinto a la primera clase con un vestido de seda verde oscuro estampado con pequeñas calaveras plateadas.

La bruja se rió. "Aún tengo ese vestido, dediqué más horas a elegir mi vestuario que el temario". Hermione soltó también una carcajada y la volvió a besar. Parecía que la ex mortífaga se había tranquilizado y había comprendido que la quería tal cual era. Sabía que no valía con eso, que tendría que repetírselo constantemente porque sus traumas infantiles eran muy profundos, pero tenía toda la vida para intentar compensarlos. De momento se la veía más segura, así que la joven decidió probar suerte:

-Aunque te prefiero mil veces así, podemos repetir lo de Isabella cuando quieras...

-Ni de broma, peque. Olvídate de volver a ser Hermione Black, ministra y heredera de la casa más noble y antigua. Ceder el poder y el control me cuesta más que ceder mi sangre. Además, me entrego profundamente en todo lo que hago y lo viví mucho: sigo sintiendo lástima por mi pobre marido.

-Ah sí, ¿cómo se llamaba? ¿Fabio?

-¡Flavio! -protestó la bruja indignada- ¡Te estás tirando a su viuda, lo mínimo que puedes hacer es recordar su nombre!

Hermione se rió y sacudió la cabeza. Amaba muchísimo a esa mujer. Se abrazaron y dormitaron así durante varios minutos más. Hasta que al final, el diminuto sentido de responsabilidad que tenía la morena la obligó a recordarle a su amante que tenía que arreglarse para ir al trabajo. La chica gruñó y se enterró bajo las mantas sin separarse de ella. La bruja oscura intentó animarla con algún plan:

-Podemos hacer algo cuando salgas. Salir a cenar o lo que quieras...

-¿Lo que quiera? -preguntó Hermione emergiendo entre las sábanas.

El brillo en los ojos de la chica y la entonación de la pregunta la hizo sospechar. Bellatrix la miró sin fiarse.

-Claro, lo que quieras... Mientras a mí me parezca bien.

La sabelotodo refunfuñó al escuchar la acotación y se levantó para vestirse. La slytherin no entendía bien que había pasado, así que volvió a soterrarse entre las sábanas y cerró los ojos. Desde que estaba con Hermione dormía mucho mejor y los terrores nocturnos habían disminuido, así que estaba totalmente decidida a aprovechar la racha. Cuando la castaña terminó de vestirse y peinarse, volvió a la cama para despedirse de su novia. Lo único que distinguió fue una voluminosa maraña de rizos oscuros sobre la almohada. Se sentó junto a ella, le apartó el pelo de la cara y le acarició la mejilla. "Está bien" murmuró Bellatrix sin abrir los ojos, "No vayas al trabajo, quédate haciendo eso". La chica sonrió y siguió acariciándola.

-Me gustaría ir a cenar a algún sitio -propuso Hermione retomando el tema.

Recibió un gruñido suave de aquiescencia.

-Podríamos ir a Londres, ¿a la parte... muggle?

La ex mortífaga abrió los ojos de inmediato. Antes de escuchar la rotunda negación, la joven se adelantó:

-Por fa, me haría mucha ilusión ir contigo... Sé que odias todo lo referente al mundo muggle, ¿pero no podrías hacer un esfuerzo un par de horas? ¿Por mí? Además, ahí nadie te reconocerá ni te acosará. Yo fui a ese restaurante tan elegante solo para gente de sangre pura...

Se arrepintió en cuanto lo dijo.

-¿¡Me estás echando en cara que te llevé a cenar al restaurante más caro del país!? -exclamó la duelista incorporándose indignada- ¡Siento que fuese un sacrificio para ti! Tranquila que a partir de ahora volveré a ir sola.

Era noviembre. Contando desde aquel primer beso durante el baile de Navidad, llevaban casi un año saliendo juntas. La chica era perfectamente capaz de distinguir cuándo hablaba con la mujer que había sido su inteligente profesora y cuándo mutaba en la mortífaga que chillaba mientras hacía arder cosas. Era cuestión de micro segundos y cualquier bagatela podía actuar de detonante. La transformación acababa de obrarse ante ella.

-¡No, no! ¡Sabes que no, Bella! -respondió de inmediato sujetándola por los hombros para evitar que se moviese de la cama.

Bellatrix cada vez era más consciente de su propia transformación y, desde hacía casi un año, se esforzaba mucho por reprimirlo. Pero no siempre era capaz. Hermione vio como sus ojos lanzaban chispas y su respiración se volvía pesada y acelerada, como un colacuerno húngaro apunto de abrir las fauces para escupir fuego.

-Cada momento que vivo contigo es maravilloso. Por supuesto que esa cena fue la noche perfecta, pero para mí lo fue incluso cuando mataste a los tres mortífagos en el bosque para defenderme y me abrazaste. Porque estabas tú, ¿vale?, me da igual lo que hagamos, solo necesito que estés tú.

La bruja cerró los ojos y se concentró en calmar su respiración. Agarró con fuerza las sábanas para evitar apretar los puños y hacerse sangre. Hermione se arriesgó y le acarició de nuevo la mejilla. Consiguió que se calmara.

-Lo siento -susurró Bellatrix-. Vete al trabajo, no llegues tarde por mi culpa. Pensaré lo de la cena.

-¿Estarás bien?

-Sí, vete tranquila -aseguró la bruja con sinceridad.

La chica asintió con una sonrisa suave. Sabía que el esfuerzo que realizaba la ex mortífaga para reprimir sus brotes de ira era ímprobo. La besó en la frente y se despidieron hasta la tarde.

La mañana transcurrió sin novedades. Dedicó bastante rato a contemplar la foto de Bellatrix con Nagini. Sí, era la bruja oscura con un desagradable horrocrux, pero representaba perfectamente esa belleza oscura y amenazante que la caracterizaba. Además, así la gente se lo pensaría dos veces antes de molestarlas. Llegó la hora de comer. Hacía bastante que no coincidía con sus amigos en el comedor: al ser aurores en formación, la mayoría de días estaban fuera en alguna misión. Daba igual que llevasen solo unos meses: la falta de aurores seguía siendo preocupante y, al fin y al cabo, ellos llevaban muchos años entrenando para luchar contra el lado oscuro... Sin embargo aquel día en cuanto pisó la sala, Harry la llamó para que se sentase con ellos. Estaban él, Ron y Tonks junto a otros compañeros que no conocía. Hermione cogió la bandeja de comida que le ofrecía el elfo y se sentó junto a ellos.

-¡Hola, Mione! -saludó Harry alegremente.

-¡Hey, chicos, cuánto tiempo hace que no coincidimos! -empezó Hermione algo nerviosa de verlos a todos reunidos.

-Nos veríamos más si vinieses alguna noche a Las Tres Escobas con nosotros, pero supongo que prefieres quedarte en tu mansión -le recriminó Ron así para empezar.

-Está demasiado ocupada tirándose a mi tía la loca -comentó Tonks alegremente mientras devoraba un muslo de pollo.

Hermione iba a contestar algo en referencia a la injusticia que suponía aquel reproche. Cuando Ron había salido con Lavander habían pasado semanas sin saber de él. Y lo mismo cuando Tonks encontraba a alguien con quien tener un idilio salvaje, que tras la muerte de Lupin parecía ser su mayor interés. Además había asistido a alguno de aquellos encuentros de whisky con aurores: se juntaban todos los del departamento y se reían de los trabajadores del Ministerio por conformarse con simples puestos administrativos sin emoción alguna. La castaña había perdido varias horas de vida poniendo en valor su trabajo para proteger a las criaturas mágicas. Pero optó por otro enfoque. Ya no era la ratón de biblioteca inocente y cohibida de antes, ¡si hasta compartía cama con una mortífaga!

-Tenéis toda la razón, lo siento mucho -suspiró la chica mientras hincaba el diente a un filete de buey-. En esa mansión hay cieeentos de habitaciones y me gustaría haber follado en todas ellas antes de que acabe el año, así que apenas nos queda tiempo libre.

Harry la miró ojiplático, Ron se atragantó y Tonks se echó a reír. La metamorfomaga fue la primera en responder a aquella nueva versión de su amiga.

-Sois tal para cual -comentó sacudiendo la cabeza sonriente.

-Bueno, igual no tanto como tú y Pansy, pero hacemos lo que podemos... -replicó la sabelotodo con alegría.

Que supiera lo de su aventura con su becaria sí que sorprendió a Nymphadora. No se lo había contado a nadie, aunque claro, tampoco estaban siendo especialmente discretas... Esa misma mañana Tonks estaba en una de las salas de entrenamiento cuando entró Pansy a llevarle unos documentos. La metamorfomaga le comentó con toda tranquilidad que se quitara las bragas mientras los firmaba. La slytherin, en absoluto tímida, había obedecido con rapidez gracias a su minifalda y le había dicho a Tonks que se las regalaba para que así tuviese al menos una prenda elegante. Nymphadora no iba a permitir que su subordinara le hablase en ese tono, así que la tumbó en uno de los potros de entrenamiento y le metió dos dedos por el coño. Como la becaria mantenía su gesto arrogante, Tonks le cogió la varita y ejecutó un hechizo que la propia Pansy le había mostrado para utilizarla como vibrador anal. Ante la doble penetración que paraba justo en el momento oportuno, la slytherin solo pudo suplicar y gemir a su jefa que le permitiera correrse. "Admite que eres la sucia perra de una hufflepuff" se burló la mayor. Al principio la joven se negó a tal humillación, pero tras cinco minutos más de denegarle el orgasmo, repitió las bochornosas palabras. Después de vengó de su jefa lamiendo su entrepierna como una perra en celo pero algo dispersa. Y en algún momento, ambas jurarían que alguien había intentado entrar a la sala, pero les dio igual.

Cuando la discípula de Moody logró apartar sus húmedos recuerdos, escuchó que Harry intentaba desviar la conversación del ámbito sexual para echarle una mano a Hermione:

-De todas maneras tengo que darte las gracias: Kreacher está mucho más alegre desde que tiene permiso para visitar la Mansión Black. Ya no maldice entre dientes, o por lo menos no delante de mí. ¿Qué tal va tu tratado con los elfos domésticos?

Hermione se alegró sinceramente de la mejoría de la criatura. Ella no lo había visto por casa pero imaginó que cumplía las órdenes de la matriarca de los Black. Aprovechó el capote que le echaba Harry y estuvo un rato contando ante una audiencia no demasiado interesada los progresos de su trabajo. Por su parte ellos le explicaron que seguían buscando a los mortífagos fugados. Seguían diversas pistas pero con algunos como Dolohov se estaban desesperando.

-Decían que tenía un piso franco en París, pero los compañeros del Ministerio Francés aseguran que ni rastro -comentó Harry frustrado.

Hermione asintió. Decidió que tenía que preguntarle a Bellatrix sobre su compañero cuando la pillara calmada (osea, probablemente nunca). Le contaron también que la búsqueda de jefe de aurores seguía sin resultados. De momento iban tirando con candidatos provisionales. Terminada la charla y la comida, se despidió de sus amigos y quedó en salir con ellos alguna noche próxima. Finalizó las tareas y reuniones que tenía programadas para la tarde y pudo irse a casa media hora antes. En cuanto apareció en la chimenea de su habitación, la elfina doméstica surgió junto a ella, le había cogido mucho cariño. Hablaron un rato y le contó que Madame Black estaba en una de las salas de entrenamiento. Hermione la buscó y entró en la habitación intentando no hacer ruido para no molestarla. Las habitaciones de entrenamiento era muy amplias, con muchos metros y varias salas y antesalas para favorecer el desarrollo de cualquier actividad.

Esa estaba muy poco iluminada, casi a oscuras. La bruja estaba tranquila en el centro de la sala. Con un gesto de su varita, utilizó el encantamiento _avis_ y una bandada de pájaros dorados salieron volando a toda velocidad cada uno en direcciones diferentes. Hermione no entendió la necesidad de practicar aquel encantamiento. Se trataba de un hechizo de transformación avanzada bastante complejo, pero la gryffindor llevaba años dominándolo así que le sorprendía que entrañara alguna dificultad para su compañera. Además, apenas podía verse a las aves con tan poca luz. Cuando iba a abrir la boca para hacerse notar, se dio cuenta de que no era con la varita con lo que estaba practicando la duelista. La bruja realizó una serie de movimientos rápidos y utilizando ambas manos, lanzó dagas y puñales de diversos tamaños en todas las direcciones. Al instante, se escuchó el ruido de los nueve pájaros cayendo al suelo cada uno con un arma clavada en el pecho. Ni falló ningún lanzamiento ni quedó un animal vivo. La joven tragó saliva. Bellatrix encendió la luz con un gesto de su varita. Entrenaba con poca luz para darle más emoción y dificultad.

-Peque -la saludó acercándose a ella- Has vuelto pronto.

-Justo para presenciar la masacre -contestó besándola.

Cuando unos minutos después terminó el saludo, la duelista le pidió que le contara qué tal había ido el día mientras hacía desaparecer los cadáveres y recogía sus armas del suelo. "Nada interesante, luego te cuento", contestó Hermione que seguía fascinada con el espectáculo, "¿Cuántos años llevas practicando con cuchillos?".

-Desde que me uní a los mortífagos, a los dieciocho. Había magos muy buenos y me di cuenta de que necesitaba alguna ventaja extra, nunca se sabe cuándo te van a desarmar. Además, al ser la única mujer, al principio no me tomaban en serio. Así que probé y me gustó, resulta muy relajante. Reconozco que, en el campo del armamento, los muggles tienen su utilidad.

Hermione sonrió ante la confesión.

-Ven aquí -le indicó la duelista cogiendo el puñal más pequeño.

Con un gesto de su mano, en la pared frente a ellas apareció una especie de diana.

-Bella, yo no creo que...

-No voy a salir con alguien que no sabe ni sujetar un puñal- la cortó- Además, me pone muchísimo usar estas cosas.

Hermione se sonrojó. La miró. No parecía que bromeara. Le indicó cómo sujetar bien el arma, en qué ángulo debía apuntar según la circunstancia, cuál era la postura correcta para optimizar la fuerza que tenía y cómo colocar la muñeca para lanzar. Tras veinte minutos, la chica había cogido bien la técnica y acertaba en la diana con relativa facilidad. A pesar de ser totalmente contraria a la violencia y a las armas, no pudo evitar sentirse orgullosa de seguir siendo tan buena alumna. Levitó el puñal hacia ella y lo cogió por la hoja para devolvérselo a Bellatrix.

-Aunque esa es la forma correcta de entregar un arma y con estos no pasa nada porque son de entrenamiento, nunca toques una de mis dagas por la hoja, ¿vale? He pasado muchos años buscando sustancias y conjuros para maldecirlas -explicó Bellatrix saliendo de la sala con la chica.

-¿Para qué? ¿Qué tipo de maldiciones?

-De todo tipo. Cuando le hago un corte a alguien, le escribo algún mensaje en la piel o lo apuñalo, me gusta que esas heridas no sanen ni cicatricen nunca. O que se infecten y provoquen la muerte -desarrolló alegremente.

-Bella... Ya no estamos en guerra, no tienes porqué vivir así, en continua alerta -contestó Hermione con suavidad pero asustada- ¿Has pensado en visitar a un sanador de almas? Igual te ayudaría...

La chica rezó porque su novia no se enfureciera por remarcar su necesidad de un psiquiatra.

-En absoluto. No lo necesito, te tengo a ti. Pero he pensado en visitar mugglelandia para cenar, ¿te vale con eso?

La castaña calibró la respuesta. Era evidente que Bellatrix jamás querría hablar con nadie de su pasado y sus traumas, o por lo menos no en un futuro próximo. Pero que aceptara visitar la zona muggle con ella era todo un milagro, así que decidió aferrarse a eso y alegrarse.

-¡Sí! Muchas gracias, Bella -exclamó pasándole los brazos por el cuello y besándola.

-Me ducho y nos vamos.

-Vale. Solo una cosa...

La mirada en los ojos de Hermione hizo que el estado de alerta de la bruja se activara de nuevo y la miró con gesto de desconfianza.

-En el mundo muggle la gente no viste con corsé, falda hasta el suelo y capa desde el siglo XIX. Te puedo dejar unos vaqueros y...

La chica comprobó que Bellatrix no necesitaba un cuchillo para matar gente, podía hacerlo solo con su mirada.

-Estás de broma, ¿verdad? ¡No me pienso poner eso!

-Solo los vaqueros. Puedes ponerte una de tus camisetas oscuras (sin corsé), las botas que quieras, un abrigo y ya está. Pero es que con tu apariencia gótica llamarás más la atención que en el mundo mágico, aunque nadie te conozca. Por favor...

La bruja iba a protestar, pero con un gesto de rendición, cogió los vaqueros que le ofrecía y se dirigió a su habitación. Se preguntó qué le había sucedido para derrotar a la mayor amenaza del mundo mágico y acabar rindiéndose ante una chica de diecinueve años. Hacía tiempo que no cedía tanto ante nadie y la sensación le traía malos recuerdos. "Espero que al menos me consideres tu mejor lugarteniente" musitó con sorna cerrando la puerta de su cuarto.

Hermione se quedó pasmada en el pasillo observando la puerta cerrada. Ese último comentario le había dolido. Igual tenía razón, igual la estaba forzando -con dulzura- a salir de su zona de confort más de lo que le gustaría (o de lo que le convendría a alguien con enfermedades mentales). Tendría que hablar con ella, buscarían el punto medio. Se duchó también y se cambió la ropa del trabajo por otra más abrigada. Cuando la slytherin apareció se había puesto los vaqueros, una camiseta negra bastante larga y un abrigo largo cerrado que impedía ver el conjunto. Ni siquiera se había maquillado. Para su novia, estaba incluso más preciosa, pero no parecía sentirse cómoda. "¿Nos vamos?" preguntó la bruja.

-Claro -dijo Hermione poniendo rumbo a la salida de la mansión.

La chica la cogió de la mano y bajaron juntas. Una vez en la puerta, la sujetó bien para aparecerse y la miró a los ojos.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto?

-Sí, sí, claro. Vamos -la animó la slytherin.

Hermione se concentró y ambas aparecieron en un callejón junto a Trafalgar Square protegido para que los magos y brujas pudieran aparecerse sin alertar a los muggles. Sin soltarle la mano, la chica procedió a explicarle la historia de cada lugar emblemático por el que pasaban y las historias que había vivido ahí con sus padres. Bellatrix asentía y hacía lo posible por prestar atención, pero la cantidad de gente que había por la calle parecía distraerla bastante. Tras visitar la National Gallery, Hermione decidió cenar en un italiano al que solía ir con sus padres. Su acompañante no puso ninguna objeción y entraron.

Era el típico restaurante elegante, no muy grande y con fotos de los principales monumentos de Roma, Florencia y Venecia. El camarero las condujo a una mesa y con nerviosismo, Bellatrix se quitó el abrigo y se sentó. Hermione se dio cuenta de que estar en un restaurante muggle en vaqueros con su novia veinte años más joven la estaba haciendo sentir muy fuera de sitio. Le cogió la mano por encima de la mesa y se la acarició sonriendo para tranquilizarla. Parecía que funcionaba hasta que los matrimonios mayores que ocupaban las mesas contiguas comenzaron a mirarlas de reojo y a murmurar. Aquello no pasó inadvertido para la duelista que se revolvió en su asiento. En su mundo la miraban con miedo y respeto, no con desprecio y nadie le rechistaba. No entendía aquello.

-¿Por qué me miran? Me he vestido como me has dicho...

La gryffindor levantó la cabeza de la carta. Tenía razón. Supo inmediatamente que aunque Bellatrix siempre parecía más joven de lo que era, para la gente estirada del Londres conservador aquella relación resultaba obscena simplemente por tratarse de dos mujeres. Además, aunque se hubiese vestido para la ocasión, la caótica melena oscura casi hasta la cintura y su expresión que siempre denotaba cierta locura seguían llamando la atención notablemente.

-Eh... Porque son estúpidos. Ya sabes, solo son muggles y todo eso... -intentó convencerla la chica sonriendo.

La slytherin aceptó la respuesta en absoluto convencida y sintiendo que su novia le estaba mintiendo. Le morena añadió que pidiera lo que quisiera, confiaba en su criterio. La estudiante aceptó y cuando llegó el camarero para tomar nota, pidió varios platos para compartir. En cuanto el hombre se fue, Bellatrix habló de nuevo:

-Hermione -susurró la bruja- No quiero estropearlo ni asustarte, pero creo que estoy teniendo un ataque de ansiedad o algo así. Necesito ir al baño.

La estudiante abrió los ojos asustada pero se levantó de inmediato y la acompañó. En cuanto entraron, Bellatrix se dejó caer en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la pared mientras Hermione bloqueaba la puerta e insonorizaba el cuarto. Cuando se giró, la bruja respiraba con dificultad, varios mechones le caían por la cara, se estaba haciendo sangre al moderse los labios y temblaba. Con cuidado, la castaña le colocó dos dedos en el cuello para comprobar su frecuencia cardíaca. Le bastaron cinco segundos para comprobar que tenía palpitaciones muy aceleradas. Notó que se estremecía, debían ser escalofríos. A Hermione no le quedó ninguna duda de que eran los síntomas de una crisis de ansiedad.

-¡Bellatrix! Bella, mírame, céntrate en mí -empezó a instruir la chica- Respira conmigo, respira despacio... Eso es, respiraciones profundas.

Transcurridos unos minutos y gracias a sus indicaciones, el ataque de pánico pareció remitir. Aún así, la chica decidió quedarse un rato más sentada en el suelo junto a ella cogiéndola de la mano mientras se tranquilizaba del todo. La bruja, que tenía los ojos cerrados, murmuró:

-Lo siento, siempre lo fastidio todo -murmuró- No quería montar otra escena patética.

-¿Qué? ¡No es verdad! No has fastidiado nada. Ha sido culpa mía, debería haber sabido que era demasiado pronto para esto... Llevas meses sin salir de casa y...

Su compañera ni siquiera parecía escucharla.

-Desde el principio... No tenía que haber permitido que te hicieras ilusiones conmigo, no soy capaz de mantener una relación normal. Te dejé en mi cuarto y me enfadé porque intentaste cotillear mis cosas, era culpa mía, es normal que sintieras curiosidad. Luego no supe lo de la maldición del banco y casi os matáis los tres por mi fallo; que mira, Weasley me da igual, pero tú y el crío de Sirius... ¿Y cómo me ibas a elegir a mí en lugar de a los aurores? Eres muy inteligente, nadie me elegiría a mí. Además lo de Dumbledore también fue culpa mía, seguro que si hubiese sabido proteger mejor a Draco eso no habría pasado... Tuviste que matar a Umbridge por mí y... Yo tenía que haber muerto y por mi culpa Severus está...

Bellatrix murmuraba para sí misma atropellando sus propias palabras. La chica la miraba horrorizada sin saber cómo cortar aquello. Nada de lo que decía tenía sentido.

-La guerra fue por mi culpa, si no hubiese estado enamorada de él podría haber hecho algo... Los aurores tienen razón, estoy loca. Mi Señor tiene razón, soy patética. La profecía se rompió por mi culpa, si yo hubiese estado... claro que merezco el castigo, es culpa mía.

"¡Bellatrix!" exclamó la chica poniéndole las manos en los hombros y obligándola a mirarla. La bruja dio un respingo sorprendida como un sonámbulo al que despiertan fuera de la cama. Miró a su alrededor intentando recordar dónde estaba.

-Bella -empezó Hermione con dulzura- lo que dices no tiene sentido, ¿vale? Has tenido un ataque de ansiedad y es normal que estés confundida. Pero estoy aquí, contigo, y todo va bien. No tienes la culpa de nada.

-¡Sí que la tengo! Y no me ayuda que intentes ocultármelo. No me castigas, entonces no puedo superarlo.

-¿Có... cómo? -preguntó la chica asustada.

-¡Ya sé! -exclamó la bruja con repentina ilusión- ¡Puedes castigarme como Él! Toma mi varita. Puedes usar crucio o lo que quieras. ¡Hazlo!

Hermione no supo cómo habían llegado a eso, a que su novia le suplicara que le lanzara una maldición imperdonable en el baño de un restaurante muggle. Igual era precisamente eso, igual en aquellas prácticas con Snape para soportar la maldición se había vuelto... loca de alguna forma. O simplemente no había sabido calibrar bien la influencia que Voldemort había tenido en su vida y en sus costumbres. Tal vez era algún síndrome post traumático.

-¿Hermione? -preguntó la bruja- Me vas a ayudar, ¿verdad?

-Claro, en lo que necesites, Bella, pero no así.

Hermione no aguantó más y comenzó a llorar angustiada. De inmediato, la slytherin gateó hacia ella y la abrazó con fuerza mientras le acariciaba el pelo para intentar consolarla. La chica le devolvió el abrazo pero no fue capaz de calmarse. Sentía que la realidad la superaba, que no era capaz de encontrar la salida. Hundió el rostro en el cuello de su compañera y lloró durante cinco minutos más. La bruja le frotó la espalda con cariño y le susurró que todo iba a ir bien sin ni siquiera entender qué sucedía.

-¿Por qué te quieres tan poco, Bella? -preguntó al rato entre sollozos- Te consideras muy guapa y muy poderosa porque lo eres, ¡eres maravillosa! Pero en realidad te odias y no eres capaz de vivir contigo misma. No sé como ayudarte. Si pudieras verte como yo te veo...

La mujer no supo qué responder y siguió abrazándola con fuerza. Por mucho que fuese una persona mentalmente inestable que acababa de sufrir una crisis de ansiedad, si Hermione la necesitaba, estaba dispuesta a hacer lo inhumanamente posible por estar calmada para ella. La besó en la frente y la estrechó entre sus brazos.

-¿Hace cuanto tienes episodios así? -preguntó la chica más serena al comprobar que ahora era ella la que estaba peor.

-De pequeña me pasaba de vez en cuando de forma bastante espaciada. Pero desde que Él murió, desde que lo maté, me sucede con frecuencia. Y ver a todos esos muggles mirándome y escuchar cómo me juzgan por ser vieja y rara y estar contigo, pues...

-Nadie ha dicho eso... -contestó la chica débilmente.

-Lo pensaban todos tan alto que no he sido capaz de cerrar mi mente -sonrió con amargura.

Hermione tragó saliva angustiada.

-Pero... A ti siempre te da igual todo, ¿no? Lo que digan y piensan los demás... ¡Eres Bellatrix Black, la bruja más poderosa del mundo mágico!

-Exacto. Del mundo mágico. Este no es mi mundo y me siento muy incómoda. No sé cómo defenderme sin violencia y si saco la varita, los mataría a todos y te enfadarías conmigo. Y cuando se trata de ti y de gente pensando que no soy suficiente para ti, tiendo a creer que tienen razón. Se me hace muy raro haber pasado de aquella relación de castigo y recompensa a esto... A veces pienso que solo estás conmigo porque se lo prometiste a Dumbledore, que le juraste que me harías caso para intentar tenerme de vuestro lado o algo así...

-¿Pero no puedes entender que simplemente te quiero? ¿No crees que te habrías dado cuenta si se tratase de una farsa?

-Es que eso es muy raro, nadie me ha querido gratuitamente... Tardé quince años en comprender que Tom jamás podría amarme, así que podría no darme cuenta perfectamente.

Hermione cerró los ojos y se arrepintió previamente de lo que iba a decir, pero no podía ver a su novia así, tan frágil, sufriendo tanto. "Creo que aunque no tuviese la capacidad de amar, de alguna forma te quería... O al menos te apreciaba" murmuró. La bruja la miró sorprendida.

-Creo que si alguien te hubiese hecho daño, Voldemort habría gritado de dolor y de furia por perder a su más fiel lugarteniente y te habría vengado. Es imposible que alguien tenga en su vida a alguien como tú y no se enamore de ti de la forma que pueda.

Bellatrix sonrió profundamente agradecida; de alguna forma necesitaba aquello. Viendo que había logrado calmarla, Hermione se levantó, se lavó la cara y le tendió la mano a Bellatrix: "Venga, vámonos a casa". La duelista aceptó la mano que le ofrecía y se arregló un poco también. "No nos vamos", informó, "Me has traído a cenar a mugglelandia y yo no me voy de aquí sin cenar". La chica la miró desconcertada.

-Pero, Bella, no quiero que pases un mal rato...

-No va a ser así. Tienes razón: soy Bellatrix Black, no necesito la magia para traumatizar a nadie -aseguró cogiéndola de la mano- Ahora vamos, llevamos en el baño como media hora...

Retiró los encantamientos de la puerta y volvieron a su sitio. La pareja de la mesa de al lado, un elegante caballero con una mujer rubia platino teñido que las miraba por encima del hombro les dirigió un gesto de desprecio. Era evidente que habían pasado demasiado tiempo en el aseo.

-Siento incomodarla, señora -sonrió Bellatrix a la mujer- Tengo por costumbre follarme a mi novia en los servicios de todos los sitios a los que vamos, ya sabe, como entrante.

La mujer ahogó un grito escandalizada, su marido miró a otra parte porque ya se había ganado varias reprimendas por contemplar el escote de su vecina de mesa. Hermione se sonrojó y bajó la mirada avergonzada. Aún así, prefería a esa Bellatrix burlona: se asemejaba más a la mortífaga loca que quería. Y a pesar del miedo que había pasado, se quedó con la idea de que la slytherin había confiado en ella para contárselo y habían podido superarlo juntas. Iba aprendido como calmarla. Podrían conseguirlo, estaba segura.

A los pocos minutos, el camarero les trajo la pasta y las pizzas que Hermione había pedido. La bruja miró la comida con desconfianza, como hacía con todo lo que no era mágico.

-Vamos, valiente, creí que como fingidora experta de acentos italianos te gustaría la comida de tu tierra.

-He comido comida italiana en varias ciudades de Italia, peque, y te aseguro que no se parece a esto.

Aún así, lo probó. Resultó que le gustaban los espaguetis carbonara y la pizza barbacoa más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir. Hermione le pidió que le contara sus viajes por Italia. Lo hizo ofreciendo todo tipo de detalles sobre las criaturas mágicas que había conocido allí y la gente a la que había torturado. La chica nunca tenía claro qué parte de sus anécdotas era verdad y cuál fabulaciones suyas. De cualquier forma le encantaba oírla contar historias.

-Oye, respecto a eso, he hablado hoy con Shacklebolt.

La bruja soltó un bufido.

-¿Qué pasa con ese idiota? Cada poco me manda una lechuza para ver si he cambiado de opinión y quiero cangurear a sus malditos aurores.

-No es nada de eso. Llevo pensando hace meses que mi trabajo no me llena lo suficiente. Es decir, es el puesto de mis sueños y todo eso. Estoy haciendo mucho por los elfos y por las criaturas mágicas desprotegidas, pero quiero más. No he viajado ni conocido ninguno de los sitios que creí que a mi edad ya habría visitado. Después de todo lo que he pasado con Harry y Ron, necesito pensar en mí por una vez. Se lo he explicado al ministro. Como para fin de año habré terminado todos los proyectos que tengo programados, me ha dado permiso para coger un año sabático y volver a reincorporarme luego a mi puesto.

La bruja asintió sin entender bien a dónde iba aquello.

-Quiero hacer lo que dijimos, ir a todos los sitios de los que hablamos y a muchos más. Quiero dedicarme a viajar contigo, conocer el mundo, seguir conociéndote a ti y nada más.

-¿Estás segura? -preguntó la slytherin intentando no emocionarse antes de tiempo- ¿No echarás de menos tu trabajo y a tus amigos?

-Completamente segura, llevo tiempo pensándolo. Tengo toda la vida para trabajar y mis amigos... bueno, digamos que necesito unas vacaciones de ellos para cogerlos luego con más ganas.

La bruja asintió ilusionada.

-Entonces, en Navidad iremos a buscar a tus padres y después viajaremos a donde quieras.

La chica se emocionó pensando ya en diseñar una ruta por todo el mundo: "Quiero ir a Egipto, a la India, a Estados Unidos... Y a Atenas, a Barcelona. Y definitivamente quiero ir a Siena, en la Toscana, porque una de las mejores amantes que he tenido era de allí". Bellatrix sonrió al recordar a su alter ego Isabella y a su difunto marido Flavio que apostaba en carreras de trolls. Tras rememorar aquella noche épica de risas y sexo, la castaña siguió con su enumeración: "Y a Buenos Aires, y a París y a..." Esa última ciudad le recordó a algo.

-¿Eras amiga de Dolohov? -preguntó la gryffindor.

Recibió una mirada sorprendida por el cambio de tema. Pero Bellatrix decidió ser sincera.

-Sí. No sé si amigos es la palabra, pero teníamos una relación bastante estrecha. Él no es inglés, así que no era parte del sistema de matrimonios como los Lestrange o los Malfoy, cosa que se agradecía. Cuando volvíamos de alguna misión o cuando Él nos castigaba por fallar en alguna, a veces las heridas eran graves y no podíamos curarnos a nosotros mismos, así que nos ayudábamos mutuamente. Hasta en el infierno necesitas a alguien que cuide de ti... Siempre me decía que el día en que yo desbancara a Voldemort, él sería mi segundo de abordo -la bruja sonrió ante el recuerdo- lo cual es de apreciar porque los varones de sangre pura son muy machistas y la mayoría jamás aceptaría órdenes de una mujer.

La chica asintió. Una vez más, eligió no profundizar en el tema de la "relación estrecha". Si habían sido amantes, prefería no saberlo.

-¿Y sabes dónde esta?

Su interlocutora levantó la vista y la miró a los ojos. "A ti no puedo mentirte, peque" confesó. La sabelotodo se sintió agradecida y esperó la respuesta. No llegó nunca. Al parecer la respuesta había sido la previa: la bruja no iba a mentirle pero tampoco iba a delatar a su amigo. Fue evidente que el tema estaba cerrado para ella. Observó como la slytherin investigaba el coulant del postre mientras jugueteaba con su colgante.

-Ahora que sabes que no vas a ir a Azkaban ni a ningún sitio lejos de mí, ¿qué tendría que hacer para recuperarlo? -preguntó Hermione señalando con los ojos el diamante de hielo.

Su antigua profesora ladeó la cabeza y frunció los labios pensativa. "Regalarme uno que me guste más" sentenció al rato con su habitual sonrisa burlona. "Sospechaba que dirías eso..." suspiró la joven. "Entonces no necesitas conocerme más" aseguró su compañera. Hermione metió la mano en su bolso sin fondo, extrajo un pequeño paquete y lo colocó delante del plato de Bellatrix. Recibió una mirada de sorpresa e interrogación. Le indicó con un gesto que lo abriera. Se trataba de un colgante de plata. La bruja oscura lo acarició con fascinación.

-Es una calavera de cuervo. Sé que te gustaba mucho tu varita, la que habías tenido toda la vida, porque tenía forma de garra de ave y era como una extensión de tu manicura. Creo que te pega mucho.

De inmediato, la ex mortífaga soltó la cadena del diamante de sangre y se lo alargó a Hermione sin prestar atención, centrada en su nueva joya. "Me encanta, lo llevaré siempre" murmuró mientras apartaba su voluminosa melena para abrochárselo. Una vez estuvo satisfecha, se inclinó sobre la mesa y besó a su novia en los labios. La castaña acarició el colgante recién recuperado (con cuidado de no invocar al dragón) y sintió que su alma volvía a estar completa. Se lo colocó en el cuello y siguió brillando con destellos de colores. Suspiró aliviada de que no se apagara.

La mujer de la mesa de al lado, había llamado al camarero para denunciar la "conducta inapropiada" en cuanto Bellatrix besó a la joven. El hombre que las había atendido apareció de inmediato y escuchó las protestas de la mujer. En cuanto esta hubo terminado, con un gran tacto el hombre le indicó el protocolo a seguir:

-Me temo señora que si sigue usted molestando a estas damas tendré que invitarla a salir del local.

-¡Pero menuda vergüenza! -exclamó la rubia- ¡No solo permite este repugnante espectáculo sino que además...!

Su marido le suplicó que se callara. Como no sucedió, el encargado hizo un gesto al responsable de seguridad que acompañó al matrimonio a la puerta. Bellatrix le sopló un beso de despedida a la mujer. Al instante, el camarero volvió a su mesa, se disculpó ampliamente y les informó de que las invitaba la casa por las molestias ocasionadas. Hermione insistió en que quería pagar pero no hubo manera. En cuanto el hombre se retiró, la duelista comentó:

-¡Me encantan los restaurantes muggles!

-¿Le has hechizado para que actuara así? -preguntó la chica con desconfianza.

-Creo que sí, peque, pero no ha sido con magia... -contestó la bruja con mirada inocente mientras se inclinaba hacía delante para que la chica entendiera que igual era su escote lo que había animado al hombre a defenderlas.

Claro que la gryffindor se había dado cuenta de que el camarero -al igual que el resto de hombres del local- se había quedado hipnotizado con el generoso escote de Bellatrix, pero la chica intentaba ignorar esas miradas para no montar en cólera. Y eso no ayudó. Iba a quejarse indignada cuando su compañera la cortó:

-¿Te crees que yo no veo cómo todos los críos jóvenes andan locos detrás de la chica dorada? ¡Llevan fotos tuyas en sus carpetas! -exclamó con rabia y celos evidentes- ¿Crees que no pasé clases y clases deseando lanzarle un crucio tras otro al idiota de Weasley? Y no te puedo prometer que no lo hiciera y después le hiciera olvidar...

-Pero yo no tengo... encantos como tú para ir enseñando por ahí -se defendió la chica.

-¿Perdona? ¿Consideras que los malditos vaqueros muggles hacen que tu maravilloso trasero sea algo discreto e inocente? -se burló la bruja.

Hermione se ruborizó, ¡no era su intención, eran muy cómodos! Decidió contraatacar.

-Me he dado cuenta cuando te los he visto puestos a ti -sentenció.

-Por tu culpa... Yo jamás llevaría algo tan molesto ni te obligaría a llevarlo a ti... -se quejó con voz infantil.

-Es que yo no soy una cría y no hay nada dentro de lo decente que no llevaría -aseguró la chica con suficiencia.

-¿Ah no? -preguntó la bruja con una sonrisa maligna -déjame tu brazo.

La chica extendió el brazo sobre la mesa con desconfianza sin saber a dónde iba aquello. De algún bolsillo de Bellatrix, apareció un bolígrafo negro de los que solía robarle y sin previo aviso, empezó a dibujar sobre su muñeca izquierda. "No, no..." murmuró horrorizada la chica. "¡Eso no es lo mismo!" protestó sin poder retirar la mano que la bruja tenía inmovilizada mientras trabajaba con rapidez.

-¡Claro que no! Esto es solo un garabato que en este mundo no significa nada. Sin embargo, los malditos vaqueros me hacen sentir incómoda y observada a cada paso que doy.

-Es la marca tenebrosa... con un realismo preocupante -expuso Hermione maldiciendo las dotes artísticas de su novia-, ¡la llevaban magos que odiaban a la gente como yo!

-Los diseñadores de vaqueros también odian a la gente como yo -replicó la bruja que ya casi había terminado el tatuaje.

-¿¡Quién demonios es la gente como tú!?

-La gente a la que no nos gusta que se nos marque el culo de una forma tan poco elegante y agradecemos que ninguna prenda nos corte el riego sanguíneo de las piernas.

La chica contuvo la risa y mantuvo el gesto indignado.

-Osea que enseñar el culo te va mal, pero con el pecho y los corsés no tienes ningún problema.

-Si quieres me tapo y no las vuelves a ver...-ronroneó la bruja poniendo morritos.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza, era una guerra perdida. Ella tenía que ser la adulta. Además, a pesar de haberse deshecho del matrimonio de la mesa vecina, las miradas que les dirigían el resto de comensales tampoco eran precisamente discretas. Se levantaron para salir del restaurante y la chica sintió rabia al ver que los muggles a los que siempre había defendido las miraban tan mal; en el restaurante para familias de sangre pura ella no recibió una sola mirada despectiva. Su compañera sin embargo había superado el odio y el pánico. Cuando se dirigían a la salida, agarró a Hermione por la cintura y en medio del restaurante, la besó como si no fuesen a verse nunca más. Por mucho que la gryffindor deseara a su novia a todas horas y en cualquier parte, dar un espectáculo público no entraba entre sus planes. Claro que tampoco tenía la fuerza de voluntad suficiente para separar su boca... Bellatrix aprovechó que la chica tenía una mano temblorosa en su espalda y se la bajó hasta el culo. La joven llevaba demasiado tiempo sin permiso para bajar más allá de la cintura, así que aprovechó la circunstancia ya completamente ajena al entorno. Cuando la bruja oscura juzgó que si la gente quería ver más, tendrían que pagar, se separaron y salieron finalmente del local.


	37. Chapter 37

En cuanto salieron del restaurante italiano de la zona muggle de Londres, Hermione decidió que ya estaba bien de emociones por una noche y arrastró a Bellatrix hasta una calle vacía para poder aparecerse.

-Aparécenos tú -pidió la chica.

-Está bien. Te prometí que lo haría, pero solo esa vez.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó la chica extrañada- Es solo aparecerse...

-Yo utilizo magia negra para hacerlo y crea adicción. No pienso dejar que te afecte a ti.

La chica se encogió de hombros sin entenderlo pero asintió. Bellatrix pegó su cuerpo al suyo y ambas desaparecieron en una nube de humo negro. Cuando al segundo siguiente surgieron a las puertas de la mansión Black, la duelista mantuvo el estado sin volver a sus cuerpos. Atravesó las verjas de entrada, las puertas y finalmente aterrizaron en la última planta de la mansión. La sabelotodo no sintió el mareo inherente a aquel sistema de transporte, ni siquiera un ligero malestar. Al revés, había sido como si la magia de la ex mortífaga se fusionara con cada fracción de su ser, como si fuese una con su energía oscura y nada pudiera frenarla. Como volar sin escoba, libertad en su estado más puro.

-¡Ha sido alucinante! ¿Por qué hemos perdido tanto tiempo haciéndolo a mi manera si así es mucho mejor? -preguntó la chica.

-Porque ese es el problema de la magia negra: la seducción, la euforia, esa sensación de que puedes hacer cualquier cosa. Pero enseguida te consume y dejas de ser dueña de tus actos. Así que seguiremos haciéndolo a tu manera -explicó con gravedad.

La gryffindor entendió que iba en serio. Además, concordaba perfectamente con las sensaciones que había experimentado. Aceptó que la ex mortífaga sabía mejor cómo controlar ese aspecto y se fiaba de ella.

-¿Por qué estamos en la cuarta planta? La nuestra es la tercera.

-Quiero enseñarte una de mis habitaciones favoritas -contestó la bruja.

A pesar de llevar varios días viviendo en aquella mansión, había muchas estancias que la chica no había visitado. Aún se perdía por los pasillos que conocía así que no veía necesidad de arriesgarse a más. Siguió a la bruja hasta lo que calculó que sería el extremo sur de la última planta. Cuando su novia abrió la puerta del último cuarto, se quedó sin habla. La habitación únicamente tenía la pared que daba al pasillo. El resto era una especie de burbuja de cristal transparente que permitía ver al completo el cielo nocturno. La propia altura de la Mansión se sumaba al hecho de que se hallaba sobre una colina y no había contaminación lumínica: la luna llena, las estrellas y constelaciones se distinguían perfectamente. Las de verdad, no una ilusión o una recreación del cielo como el techo del Gran Comedor. A sus pies se veían las luces nocturnas de Londres y las hectáreas de bosques que protegían la mansión. Respecto al mobiliario: el suelo estaba cubierto por una alfombra de pelo blanco, una descomunal cama con dosel, una cómoda y una mesa baja con un par de butacas. Todo en tonos suaves para preservar la calidez y la atmósfera etérea del lugar. Parecía mentira que un lugar así formase parte de la Mansión Black.

-La verdad, Bella -murmuró la chica fascinada- cuando me has dicho que era una de tus habitaciones favoritas me esperaba un cuarto de tortura, de sadomaso o algo así...

La bruja resopló.

-Si para follar o torturar necesitas un cuarto especial, es que no se te da bien. Yo puedo hacer las dos cosas en cualquier parte y siempre llevo el instrumental necesario por si acaso -comentó acariciando uno de los cuchillos que llevaba en la cintura-. De hecho, una vez en el salón de la Mansión Malfoy...

Hermione decidió que no necesitaba escuchar otra de las historias de tortura de la mejor mortífaga del Señor Oscuro, así que la besó y la empujó hacia la cama dejando claras sus intenciones. Se tumbó sobre ella besándole el cuello mientras bajaba una mano a su cintura para quitarle los vaqueros. "Buena suerte con eso" se burló la bruja sin prestar ningún tipo de ayuda. La gryffindor se dio cuenta de que tenía razón, le hizo gracia pensar que nunca le había quitado unos pantalones a nadie. Puso ambas manos a la tarea y tuvo que dejar de besarla para desabrochar la prenda y bajársela del todo. "Si me hubieses dejado llevar falda ya iríamos por la segunda ronda" comentó Bellatrix intentado no reírse. Cuando al fin lo consiguió, se agachó y besó cada centímetro de las bragas de encaje de la bruja. Aquella provocación terminó con los nervios de la duelista que invirtió sus posiciones con un movimiento rápido.

La chica ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que sus pantalones y su blusa se habían desvanecido, habría sido cosa de magia. La slytherin comenzó chupándole la mandíbula para bajar por su cuello hasta su brazo. Le lamió la muñeca donde le había dibujado la marca tenebrosa. "Eso me da mal rollo..." comentó Hermione. "No te he pedido tu opinión, amor" susurró la duelista introduciendo la mano en su propio escote. Extrajo un pequeño cuchillo que colocó en el cuello de la chica, acariciándolo. A la estudiante se le puso la piel de gallina. El frío del arma contra su piel le producía una mezcla de miedo y placer. Sabía lo buena que era su dueña con las armas y sentía un profundo respeto, pero confiaba en ella ciegamente. La duelista volvió a su boca, besándola con ansia, mientras con una mano, el cuchillo recorría sus costillas sin realizar un solo corte. Cuando sintió que la chica había gastado todo el oxígeno del que disponía respondiendo a su beso, con un movimiento rápido, le cortó el sujetador y comenzó a chupar los pezones. Hermione arqueó el cuerpo intentando que la bruja se metiera sus pechos en la boca. La hoja del cuchillo se posó en su mejilla como advertencia:

-No muevas ni un músculo, princesa, o acabarás mal.

La gryffindor gimió de placer al escucharla. Bellatrix siguió alternando su boca entre sus pechos mientras con una mano mantenía el arma en su mejilla y con la otra acariciaba su pubis por encima de las bragas. La chica quería gritar que se las quitara y la follara de una vez, pero intuía que aquello requeriría mover varios músculos y no quería arriesgarse a sangrar. Cuando la bruja notó que la única prenda que quedaba sobre el cuerpo de su víctima estaba completamente empapada, dejó el cuchillo en la mesilla. En cuanto vio que se relajaba, con un movimiento de su varita (que seguía en su manga), le ató las manos al cabecero y se sentó sobre sus caderas.

-Te has portado bien, has estado tres meses sin follarme como me prometiste, así que dime qué quieres que te haga paso a paso y con detalle. Si no me lo explicas bien, no lo haré y te castigaré.

Hermione se sonrojó. Le daba vergüenza incluso pedirle que le quitase las bragas. Pero lo necesitaba, desde luego que lo necesitaba. También deseaba que la bruja se quitase la camiseta y la ropa interior, pero estaba segura de que aquello sería una petición trampa. Así que decidió empezar poco a poco.

-Bésame y métete la lengua como si quisieras follarme la boca.

La bruja se inclinó sobre ella obedeciendo al instante. La chica no aguantaba más, pero tampoco podía pedirle que bajara su boca a otra parte porque Bellatrix absorbía con su lengua cada sonido que salía de sus labios. Al rato tuvo piedad y se incorporó esperando más órdenes.

-Quítame... quítame las bragas -susurró avergonzada.

-No te oigo bien...

-Que me quites las bragas -repitió con rotundidad.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó ladeando la cabeza y acariciándoselas con uno de sus finos dedos- Te quedan muy bien...

-Están completamente empapadas por tu culpa y es muy molesto -respondió intentando ser lo más gráfica posible para que la bruja dejase de torturarla.

Funcionó. Al segundo siguiente yacía completamente desnuda. ¿Qué le pedía ahora? ¿Que usara los dedos, la boca...? Le daba pudor seleccionar los verbos para indicarle lo que necesitaba. Tenía que haber bebido durante la cena... ¡A la mierda, ya era tarde para avergonzarse!

-Chúpame el clítoris como si no hubiera nada que desearas más.

La ex mortífaga ni siquiera perdió tiempo en manifestar la sonrisa burlona que le provocaba escuchar a su novia hablarle así. Apoyó ambas manos en los muslos de la chica separándoselos bien y comenzó a lamer con destreza. Hermione intentó mantener los ojos abiertos para disfrutar del espectáculo, pero era casi imposible. A ratos veía el cielo repleto de estrellas que se desplegaba sobre ella, a ratos veía como su novia la miraba con ojos lascivos mientras la devoraba y a ratos se volvía todo negro. Ya no quería trabajar, ni viajar, ni nada; solo necesitaba que Bellatrix la follase sin parar durante el resto de sus días.

-Usa tus dientes -gimió de forma casi inaudible incapaz de detallar más la orden.

La bruja la oyó sin problemas y acarició aquel pequeño órgano carnoso con sus dientes. Hermione quería sentir sus dedos dentro de ella, lo necesitaba. Ansiaba liberarse de la misma forma que ansiaba que aquello durase para siempre. Pero sin nada más que la lengua de la bruja, tuvo su primer orgasmo. La ex mortífaga la miró con rostro burlón por la rapidez, no limpió el producto de su orgasmo ni ayudó de ninguna otra forma: la chica no se lo había ordenado. De hecho, a Hermione le estaba costando incluso seguir respirando. Aquello había estado muy bien, de la hostia, pero necesitaba sus dedos dentro.

-¡Fóllame bien de una vez! -rugió.

Al instante vio la mirada de triunfo de su pareja y supo que aquella no era una orden correctamente explicada y había fallado.

-Te he dicho que te castigaría... -murmuró con voz infantil mientras se quitaba las bragas- Coge aire porque no vas a volver a respirar hasta que me corra en tu preciosa cara.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, se sentó sobre su cara. La chica maldijo las ataduras de sus manos y se lanzó al trabajo inmediatamente, ¡joder, cómo había echado de menos su sabor favorito! Chupó y mordisqueó a la bruja con todo su entusiasmo, seguidamente introdujo la lengua todo lo que pudo mientras la bruja se frotaba contra su cara gimiendo de placer al sentir su nariz contra su sexo. La joven se empezó a desesperar porque aquello era muy difícil solo con la lengua. Su amante se compadeció y le liberó las manos. Al instante, situó una en cada nalga de la bruja pellizcando y manoseando con toda la fuerza que podía. Le introdujo dos dedos de golpe sin retirar la lengua y luego un tercero. Cuando creyó que se iba a desmayar por la falta de oxígeno, Bellatrix se corrió en su cara gritando su nombre casi en éxtasis. Cuando sus fluidos empaparon el rostro de su novia, se tumbó a su lado jadeando. Sabía que la chica seguía necesitándola, pero tendría que esperar a que recuperara algo de energía. Hermione lo respetó, se había quedado completamente satisfecha y mientras se limpiaba y lamía la cara, señaló al cielo y murmuró: "Esa es tu estrella". La bruja comprobó que, en efecto, era la estrella de la constelación de Orión de la que provenía su nombre. Le dio igual no tener casi fuerzas: si alguien era capaz de distinguir su estrella entre las miles que se veían esa noche, bien merecía el riesgo de morir exhausta follándola. Se tumbó sobre ella, le acarició los muslos hasta llevar sus manos al centro y le introdujo dos dedos con delicadeza. Hermione se hallaba bastante más allá de la delicadeza:

-¡Joder, Bella, sí! ¡Sigue, fóllame!

Le dio unos segundos para acostumbrarse e introdujo otro dedo. Cogió un buen ritmo mientras la besaba y le pellizcaba los pezones con la otra mano. Curvó los dedos metiéndolos y sacándolos de su interior con rapidez. La chica, que tenía la impresión de que a Bellatrix cada vez le costaba menos llevarla al clímax, se corrió de inmediato gritando su nombre en un orgasmo aún más potente que el primero. Su amante reptó hasta su abertura y lamió el fruto de su trabajo con profesionalidad. Cuando terminó, viendo el estado de sudor y de pringue en el que estaban sus cuerpos y sus sábanas, cogió su varita y lo limpio todo con un movimiento. Hermione la miró agradecida por la refrescante sensación de limpieza, incapaz de verbalizar una palabra más. De repente se dio cuenta de que su novia ni siquiera se había quitado la camiseta. Emitió un gruñido de protesta. La bruja lo comprendió y se rió. Se quitó el resto de la ropa y se metió bajo las sábanas. Al instante, la chica apoyó la cabeza en su pecho mientras contemplaba la galaxia rezando porque apareciera una estrella fugaz a la que pedirle quedarse así para siempre.

Cuando Hermione despertó, comprobó que las vistas en esa habitación eran casi igual de impresionantes de día que de noche. El sol bañaba los bosques y lagos de los alrededores mientras Londres despertaba con la primera luz de la mañana en una estampa realmente cautivadora. Sin embargo, le llamó la atención que a pesar de estar en una burbuja transparente, la habitación seguía a oscuras. Debía ser algún tipo de hechizo, era evidente que Bellatrix disfrutaba con las estrellas pero detestaba el sol. Se giró y vio que seguía durmiendo abrazada a ella. Le retiró los rizos oscuros que le caían sobre la cara y le acarició la mejilla. La bruja emitió un suave gruñido pero no abrió los ojos. Hermione siguió así durante unos minutos, casi tanto por egoísmo como por cariño: quería que se despertara para seguir jugando con ella. Su compañera no estaba por la labor. La castaña cogió su varita y retiró el hechizo para que entrara la luz. Bellatrix protestó abiertamente y se enterró bajo las mantas.

Al poco rato, apareció uno de los elfos con el desayuno. Eso tampoco interesó a su compañera que seguía soterrada.

-Bella, ¿no vas a desayunar?

Gruñido de negación. La sabelotodo decidió que aquello era el amor: saber interpretar el significado de las protestas no verbales de su novia en cualquier contexto. Se tomó el café y el pastel de calabaza casero que Fuss le había llevado. Mientras disfrutaba de la paz de la mañana, observó que una lechuza se acercaba peligrosamente al cristal. Temió que se estampara, pero frenó a tiempo y llamó con la pata. Hermione no supo que hacer. Bellatrix sacó una mano con la varita y con un movimiento, la burbuja desapareció. En cuanto el animal soltó dos cartas y salió, la esfera transparente volvió a cubrir la habitación. Observó las cartas. Llevaban el sello de Hogwarts y la firma de la directora.

-Son de McGonagall, hay una para ti -informó dándole su carta.

La duelista emergió de entre las mantas, levitó el sobre ante ella y con un gesto de su mano, ardió al instante. "Solucionado" murmuró enterrando la cabeza bajo la almohada. La chica iba a echarle la bronca pero imaginó que su carta diría lo mismo e igual la directora ya contaba con la mala relación de la ex profesora con el correo. Leyó el mensaje y se lo resumió a su Bella durmiente.

-Ya han terminado las reparaciones y antes de iniciar el nuevo curso en enero, McGonagall y el resto de profesores que se han ocupado de todo quieren que vayamos a comer dos días antes de Navidad algunos ex alumnos que ayudamos para darnos las gracias y enseñarnos cómo ha quedado antes que a nadie.

A la bruja eso le interesaba lo mismo que la pesca del salmón noruego. Ni se molestó en contestar. La chica iba a comentar algo cuando las últimas líneas la llevaron a ahogar una risa:

-Te leo la posdata: "Hermione, espero que tengas la bondad de comunicarle a Madame Black que contamos con que nos honre con su presencia. Sin ella nada de esto habría sido posible, pero temo que su carta sufra algún percance antes de ser abierta...".

A su compañera no le hizo ninguna gracia ser tan previsible. Murmuró algo como "Ni en mis pesadillas..." sin moverse de su posición.

-Parece que McGonagall sabe lo nuestro...-comentó la sabelotodo sin tener claro cómo la hacía sentir que su vetusta profesora estuviese tan informada.

-Evidentemente, solo ha enviado una lechuza... ¿Te avergüenza que la gente lo sepa? -preguntó la slytherin apartando finalmente la almohada.

-Se me hace raro que McGonagall piense que... bueno, que se dé cuenta de que estábamos juntas cuando aún eras mi profesora. Pero jamás me avergonzaría de ti, es más, quiero que todo el mundo sepa que eres mía y de nadie más.

Era la respuesta correcta. Bellatrix, que en algún punto de la noche se había puesto un jersey largo para evitar el frío, hundió la cara en el cuello de la chica y ella la abrazó. Hermione decidió que quería pasar el día entero sin moverse de ahí. Pensó que estaría bien volver a Hogwarts por unas horas, ver cómo había quedado y saludar a sus amigos. "Iremos, ¿verdad?" preguntó al rato. "Claro", aseguró la duelista, "Tú vas, yo te espero aquí y ya me cuentas qué tal todo". La gryffindor meditó que el evento tenía mucha menos emoción si tenía que ir sola.

-Pero, Bella, tienes que...

-Está bien, iré -se adelantó sin ninguna emoción en su voz.

La bruja se levantó de la cama y buscó una bata en la cómoda para estar un poco más decente. Aquella huida no entraba en los planes de la chica y tampoco entendía el rápido cambio de opinión.

-¡Espera! ¿Por qué has dicho que no querías ir si luego...? ¿Y a dónde vas?

-Porque esto se iba a convertir en otra de esas conversaciones en las que yo no quiero hacer algo, tú sí e insistes hasta que acepto. Así que nos he ahorrado pasos.

-No, Bella...

-¿No era eso lo que intentabas?

-Bueno... Sí, pero...

Antes de que la slytherin terminara de atarse la bata de seda negra, Hermione se levantó y la atrajo de vuelta a la cama. "Perdona, tienes razón", le dijo mirándola a los ojos, "No debería insistir tanto en hacer cosas que sé que te cuestan...". La bruja oscura no contestó, pero aceptó tumbarse de nuevo en la cama. "Iré yo y te lo contaré, ¿vale? Le diré a McGonagall que no te encuentras con fuerza para volver. Lo entenderá, al fin y al cabo, casi mueres ahí..." razonó la chica. Bellatrix asintió y se lo agradeció, sin embargo, sus ojos seguían reflejando cierta tristeza. Al poco rato apareció un elfo que tras saludar y hacer varias reverencias ante su ama, la informó de que tenía una llamada por la red flu de su habitación. La duelista le dio las gracias -para contentar a su novia- y bajó con rapidez a sus aposentos.

Hermione se quedó sola en la cama. Como no sabía cuánto iba a tardar, decidió darse una ducha. No es que lo necesitara, pero la marca tenebrosa pintada a bolígrafo seguía en su brazo y ardía en deseos de librarse de ella. Le costó varias pasadas de jabón y alcohol pero al final su brazo quedó limpio. Se preguntó con quién hablaría Bella y si habría terminado ya. Se acercó a su habitación y al no oír ruido, llamó a la puerta. La voz de la ex mortífaga le dijo que pasara. Había finalizado la conversación y se había metido en a la cama otra vez a pesar de ser casi medio día. "Has cambiado de cama" sonrió la chica. La bruja asintió y señaló el espacio a su lado para que se tumbara junto a ella. Le contó brevemente que la llamada había sido Narcissa que quería que cenaran juntas esa noche. A Hermione le pareció muy bien porque ella había quedado con sus amigos, así Bellatrix no se quedaba sola. Tras aquello, dedicaron varias horas a besarse, acariciarse y a seguir dormitando juntas sin más.

-Bella, ¿de verdad estas bien con lo de la comida de Navidad en Hogwarts? - preguntó la chica que no se había quedado tranquila.

-Sí. Es solo que ese día era...

El tono de la respuesta fue decreciente y Hermione no logró entender las últimas palabras que la bruja arrastró.

-¿Cómo?

-Bueno, que ese día hará un año de que... Da igual, era una tontería.

Veintidós de diciembre, ¿qué había pasado ese día? Hermione lo meditó durante unos segundos y recordó que ese solía ser el último día en Hogwarts antes de las vacaciones. El año anterior habían celebrado el baile de Navidad y ella... ¡De eso hacía un año! ¿Cómo podía habérsele pasado? Bueno, claro, había vivido demasiadas emociones en los últimos meses como para acordarse de aniversarios... Ni siquiera había celebrado su decimonoveno cumpleaños. Sin embargo, le emocionó de una forma casi absurda que su compañera sí que lo hubiese recordado.

-¡No pienso ir! Hará un año que te perseguí corriendo descalza por la nieve y desde que te besé por primera vez. Quiero pasar cada minuto del día contigo.

Bellatrix sonrió por fin al ver que se había acordado y al evocar el recuerdo en su mente.

-Parece que haga siglos, que sucediera en otra vida... -comentó cerrando los ojos.

Hermione estuvo de acuerdo. Ambas estuvieron un rato rememorando y riendo con los eventos de su primera experiencia juntas. Pensar en el pasado llevó a la chica a reflexionar sobre el futuro, era algo de lo que nunca habían hablado porque... bueno, nunca había estado claro que fueran a tener un futuro juntas.

-Bella, ¿tú quieres tener hijos?

A la duelista aquello la pilló por sorpresa y se puso notablemente nerviosa.

-Bueno, no sé, no lo hemos hablado...

-¿Pero alguna vez al pensar en nosotras se te ha pasado por la cabeza?

-Alguna vez...

Como vio que la duelista empezaba a sentirse realmente incómoda, decidió resumir su postura para facilitar la conversación. La cogió de las manos y pegó su cuerpo todavía más al suyo.

-Mira, la verdad es que a mí me gustan los niños, pero nunca he querido tenerlos. No me gusta la imposición de los finales de "vivieron felices y tuvieron tres hijos a los que acompañaron al Andén 9 y ¾ en su primer año". Siempre he sentido que no es lo mío y me niego a que me lo impongan por ser mujer. Quería centrarme en mi trabajo y que mi legado fuesen mis obras y no mis vástagos. Desde que te conocí, de forma egoísta, quiero tenerte solo a ti, no me veo capaz de compartirte con nadie más, ni aunque fuesen sangre de nuestra sangre. Quiero tener libertad para viajar y hacer cualquier locura contigo, sin ataduras.

La bruja la miró, asintió sin decir nada y la dejó seguir:

-No obstante, entiendo que para ti sea importante. No solo porque igual siempre has querido tenerlos, sino porque si no, la familia Black acabaría contigo, no tendrías a quién dejarle tu herencia ni nada de eso. Entiendo perfectamente que como la mayoría de mujeres desees tener descendencia. Y aunque yo no me emocione con la idea, si a ti te hace ilusión, estoy completamente dispuesta a hacerlo. Podemos dedicar unos años a estar solas y tenerlos más adelante. Sé que querría a ese niño o niña más que a nada (aunque menos que a ti) porque cualquier cosa que hagamos juntas será maravillosa.

Transcurrieron unos segundos en los que Bellatrix parecía estar ordenando sus ideas. Cuando Hermione no pudo aguantar más, le suplicó que le expusiera su opinión. Necesitaba saberlo, necesitaba estar segura de que, fuese como fuese, tendrían un futuro juntas. Al fin, la bruja le resumió sus ideas:

-Pienso exactamente lo mismo que tú. Te quiero a ti, a nadie más.

La chica la miró sorprendida, calibrando si le estaba diciendo la verdad o solo lo que creía que deseaba oír.

-¿Estás segura? Esto es importante, Bella, y tu opinión es...

-A mí no me gustan los críos ni para un rato. Soy una mortífaga loca, ¿qué esperabas? Cuando hace años el Señor Oscuro se obsesionó con el bebé Potter, me ofrecí voluntaria para matarlo y acabar con la tontería -expuso como si tal cosa-. No quiero que mi cuerpo se deforme para que algo llorón y mocoso salga de él; y mucho menos el tuyo, que es solo para mí. Soy una guerrera, no la madre de nadie. En cuanto al apellido Black y a mi herencia, estoy segura de que podré convencer a Draco de que conserve el apellido de su madre y extienda el legado, así que no hay problema.

Eso aún la sorprendió más. Decidió obviar en pro del diálogo la oferta de asesinar a su amigo y recordó la primera respuesta que le había dado la bruja:

-Pero al principio me has dicho que sí que querías...

-No -contestó con firmeza-, te he dicho que alguna vez lo había pensado.

Cerró los ojos y continuó:

-Lo he pensando porque creí que tu sí querrías y que así tendrías una razón más fuerte para... para seguir conmigo. Sé que ahora nos queremos muchísimo y que podemos ser felices juntas. Y gracias a mi sangre y a todas las pociones anti-edad que me dejó Severus, no envejeceré prácticamente nunca (no te ofendas, peque, pero en pocos años parecerás más vieja que yo). Pero siempre tendré veinte años más que tú y por muy buena que sea en la cama, igual dentro de unos años prefieres estar con un hombre. O con una chica de tu edad. O simplemente con alguien que tenga cierta estabilidad mental y emocional. No puedes atarte a alguien con diecinueve años, te aburrirás de mí. Y lo comprenderé perfectamente, pero eso no evitará que me muera de pena. Creí que, bueno... teniendo un hijo tendrías más motivos para quedarte...

Lo soltó todo deprisa, como para pasar la vergüenza lo antes posible, sin mirarla y tumbada en la cama hacia el otro lado. Hermione retiró con rapidez una lágrima que pugnaba por abrirse camino en sus ojos y obligó a la bruja a girarse y mirarla.

-Es verdad que te quiero muchísimo y que podemos ser felices juntas. Pero tener un hijo solo para atar a alguien es cruel y muy triste. Te repito que no quiero hijos, solo a ti. Y Te voy a ser sincera, Bella: sí que me preocupa la edad y cuanto más te conozco y más rato paso contigo, más me preocupa.

La bruja asintió con mirada triste.

-No creo que el tiempo que nos quede juntas sea suficiente -siguió la chica- Y eso contando con que vivamos cien años más. Nunca había entendido esa búsqueda eterna de la juventud y de prolongar la vida, pero ahora me obsesiona. Quiero vivir varias eternidades junto a ti. Si no envejeces, maravilloso; pero si lo hicieras, para mí seguirías siendo el ser más precioso del mundo. Me niego a tener una vida aburrida con alguien que tenga estabilidad de cualquier tipo, te lo he dicho mil veces y te lo repito. He pensado en investigar la piedra filosofal con las notas de Flamel que guardé hace tiempo. Y por si eso no funcionara, en mis momentos de mayor locura, me he planteado algo que siempre había considerado una abominación y el mayor crimen posible del mundo mágico. Pero si eso me diera aunque fuese un solo día extra contigo, estaría dispuesta a crear un horrocrux. No me importa renunciar a una parte de mi alma y hacer mi vida más oscura si esa oscuridad la vivo junto a ti. Sería complicado porque Dumbledore destruyó los capítulos que indicaban cómo hacerlo, pero estoy segura de que podría encontrar la fórmula...

Bellatrix la miraba con los ojos desorbitados. Probablemente fuese el discurso de alguien que estaba aún peor de la cabeza que ella, pero era sin duda lo más bonito que le habían dicho jamás. Se tumbó sobre la chica, la besó con gratitud y le resumió su parecer y su comprensión en cuatro palabras:

-Yo sé cómo hacerlo -susurró.

"Por supuesto que Voldemort se lo explicó" dedujo la chica. Se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron. Estaban de acuerdo en que estarían las dos juntas, sin nadie más. Y que si toda su vida no era suficiente, robarían más años de la forma que fuese. Bellatrix incluso mencionó que una vez curó a un unicornio herido por un ataque de los inferis y este le dio su sangre como agradecimiento; aún guardaba el frasco y seguía siendo amiga del animal, eternidad líquida. Se quedaron en la cama e hicieron el amor -o follaron en plan salvaje como le gustaba a Bellatrix- una y otra vez hasta que llegó la hora de sus respectivas citas para cenar.


	38. Chapter 38

**Despedida**: Este es el último capítulo y quiero daros las gracias de todo corazón a los que habéis leído, seguido y comentado la historia. No tenéis idea de lo feliz que me habéis hecho. Antes de comenzar a escribir estaba muy deprimida y gracias a esto me siento mucho mejor conmigo misma y con el mundo, así que de verdad, gracias. Espero que os guste el final. Estoy empezando otro fic cuya primera mitad también es un Bellamione, por si queréis echarle un vistazo. ¡Os adoro mucho y nos leemos pronto!

* * *

Los días pasaron rápido. Hermione trabajó duro para poder cumplir su pacto con Shacklebolt, incluso Bellatrix dejó sus propios negocios de lado para ayudarla con todo lo relativo a la protección de los centauros, los unicornios y todas las criaturas con las que ella se llevaba bien. No obstante, no permitían que el trabajo les quitara tiempo de estar juntas. Apenas salían de casa más allá de los propios terrenos de la Mansión y tampoco lo necesitaban. La gryffindor también se encargó de establecer una ruta por los países que visitarían al año siguiente. Bellatrix movió sus contactos y obtuvo la localización de los padres de la chica en menos de una semana. Llevaban una vida tan organizada como apasionada.

Cuando llegó el día de su aniversario, Hermione despertó a su novia con una tarta que ella misma había creado utilizando de base sus galletas favoritas, mucho chocolate y todos los dulces que le gustaban. Bellatrix comió más esa mañana que el día en que escapó de Azkaban. No habían planeado nada especial, así que la chica le preguntó qué prefería hacer.

-Quiero ir a la fiesta del maldito Hogwarts -gruñó la bruja.

-¿En serio? -preguntó la chica ilusionada, no habían vuelto a hablar del tema- No quiero que lo hagas solo por mí...

-No es solo por ti. Aún tengo ropa y cosas por recoger en mi habitación. Y no soy una cobarde: tengo que despedirme de ese condenado lugar. Por otro lado, tengo una novia veinteañera que además de ser la más inteligente de su generación, está buenísima y seguro que eso jode profundamente a la vieja McGonagall, a los Weasley y a varias personas más. Nada me hace más feliz que fastidiar al prójimo -expuso la bruja sonriendo.

Hermione se rió, la besó y le dijo que entonces tenían que salir en una hora y que necesitaba buscar algo que ponerse. La slytherin aceptó y quedaron en el salón de la planta principal.

El problema de la escasez de ropa que la joven había sufrido durante sus primeras citas con su bruja era ahora el inverso: en su habitación-vestidor colgaban decenas de vestidos que Bellatrix le había regalado cuando se fue a vivir con ella simplemente para que los estantes no se viesen tan vacíos (y sospechaba que también para desterrar sus atuendos muggles). Algunos los había estrenado en sus cenas con ella, pero seguía habiendo un montón de opciones elegantes con la etiqueta aún puesta. Tras ducharse y alisarse un poco el pelo, optó por un vestido granate hasta la rodilla en honor a gryffindor y en honor a que le hacía muy buen culo y su novia disfrutaría con la visión. Cuando estuvo lista, bajó a buscarla. La encontró entretenida bebiendo.

-¿Quieres? -le ofreció alargándole el vaso- Es para los nervios.

-¿Es una tila? - preguntó Hermione con inocencia.

-Casi. Whisky de alta graduación.

La chica sacudió la cabeza. Entendió que la slytherin realmente lo necesitaba: volver a Hogwarts requería más esfuerzo del que estaba dispuesta a reconocer. Se lo terminó de un trago. Llevaba un vestido verde oscuro con encaje negro, ajustado en la cintura; el escote no era de los más pronunciados, pero la novedad era que le cubría solo hasta medio muslo. A la bruja le faltaba un año para cumplir cuarenta, de normal aparentaba unos treinta y pocos y sin las faldas largas parecía que seguía en la década de los veinte. Llevaba unas botas de terciopelo negro casi hasta la rodilla y había pasado de las medias a pesar de estar en pleno diciembre. "¡Joder!", exclamó la castaña lanzándose a besarla sin poder contenerse, "¿Nos da tiempo a uno rápido?". "No", se rió la duelista, "Pero descuida que encontraremos tiempo. Ahora vámonos. Venga, camina delante de mí que quiero disfrutar de las vistas" dijo empujándola y mirándole el culo sin ninguna discreción. Se pusieron las capas con un hechizo para calentarse y Hermione las apareció a la entrada de los terrenos de Hogwarts.

En cuanto llegaron, la sabelotodo notó que su compañera cogía aire y se daba ánimos internamente. Enseguida vieron a un pequeño grupo de unos quince alumnos, padres y profesores reunidos cerca de las puertas de entrada al castillo saludándose y contándose sus últimas aventuras. Bellatrix confió en poder saltarse esa parte. Sin acercarse a ellos, informó a su novia:

-Ve saludando mientras entro a empaquetar mis cosas para que Kreacher me las pueda llevar a casa: ese elfo me sigue a todas partes, no lo veo pero te juro que lo siento.

-De acuerdo -aceptó Hermione sonriente- pero no desaparezcas, quiero que vean que mi novia podría matar de un infarto a cualquier sin ni siquiera sacar la varita.

La duelista sonrió, le guiñó un ojo y se convirtió en una nube de humo negro para poder desplazarse sin que la vieran. La chica se alisó el vestido bajo la capa, se atusó la melena y corrió a saludar a sus amigos. La recibieron con alegría y tanto los profesores como sus compañeros le resumieron su situación actual y le preguntaron por la suya. La señora Weasley la saludó con ilusión al verla sola e intercambió un guiño con su hijo. McGonagall también felicitó a su alumna favorita por su gran trabajo en el Ministerio y antes de que Hermione pudiera explicarle que su ex profesora la había acompañado, la directora comentó:

-Lo sé, la he sentido al entrar. Gracias por convencerla.

Hermione asintió y tomó nota asombrada de que Minerva era capaz de notar cuándo un mortífago pasaba junto a ella. Siguieron departiendo un rato mientras esperaban a los pocos alumnos invitados que faltaban por llegar. A pesar de haber sido invitada, Tonks no asistiría porque ella y Pansy se habían ido de viaje a una isla griega para liberar tensiones; Hermione adoraba la filosofía de vida de la metamorfomaga. Mientras Harry y Ginny le contaban a la chica su semana de vacaciones viajando para ver partidos de quidditch, Ron se acercó y demostró que nunca se cansaba de insistir:

-¿Qué, la pirada de tu novia te ha dejado sola para irse a torturar a alguien?- ironizó el chico.

No captó la mirada de advertencia que le dirigía Harry, el gesto de angustia que se dibujaba en el rostro de su hermana, ni la sonrisa que Hermione contuvo. Así que nada le preparó para escuchar una voz burlona a sus espaldas:

-¿Para que me iba a ir si tú estás aquí, Weasley? -preguntó Bellatrix con un gesto despectivo- Además, creo que aunque usara _crucio_ en ti hasta que perdieras la poca cabeza que tienes, Shacklebolt me daría una condecoración para agradecerme que libre al cuerpo de aurores de semejante lastre.

La última parte la susurró para que el resto de profesores y la enfurecida madre del chico que se acercaba a ellos corriendo no pudieran escucharla. Ron sintió escalofríos y balbuceó hasta casi vomitar de los nervios. Harry no pudo echarle un cable porque estaba absorto en los ojos negros de la duelista que reflejaban una determinación exacta a la que vio en los ojos de su padrino al luchar junto a él.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa, Potter? Se me hace raro que me mires a los ojos...

El chico se sonrojó porque las piernas y el escote también habían tenido su turno.

-Tienes los mismos ojos que...

-Eso es lo único que tengo en común con ese blandengue -le cortó la bruja.

De inmediato, llegó la señora Weasley que atrajo a su hijo hacia sí en un gesto protector. McGonagall al darse cuenta de que las dos antiguas rivales se enfrentaban intentó acercarse lo más rápido que pudo.

-¡Como se te ocurra amenazar a mi hijo...! -empezó Molly levantando su varita hacia Bellatrix.

De inmediato, el arma salió disparada hacia la mano de Hermione que se colocó delante de la duelista frente a la madre de Ron.

-Señora Weasley, ha sido usted en muchas ocasiones como mi propia madre; pero como se le ocurra amenazar a mi novia...

Todos tragaron saliva y abrieron los ojos como platos al ver a Hermione expresar en términos tan llanos que estaba saliendo con Bellatrix. La bruja la abrazó por la espalda, ver a su chica increpando a su enemiga la excitó notablemente. Antes de que la sangre llegara al río, llegó McGonagall.

-Nadie va a amenazar a nadie -aseguró con voz grave.

Hizo un gesto para tranquilizar a Molly y a su hijo y seguidamente se giró hacia su ex compañera:

-Bellatrix, me alegra que hayas podido venir. ¿Has pensado en lo que te dije sobre...?

-Sí. Y no tengo ningún interés.

-¡Pero es un gran reconocimiento! Muy pocos magos tienen la medalla de la Orden de Merlín de primera clase y a ti quieren darte dos por tu...

-Te lo agradezco, Minerva, pero que me dejen en paz será suficiente agradecimiento.

La directora asintió sabiendo que no había más que hablar. Harry miró a Hermione con gesto interrogativo. La chica se encogió de hombros. Bellatrix no se lo había mencionado, seguramente porque aquello le producía más rabia que ilusión. Mientras varios profesores les explicaban cómo habían arreglado el exterior del castillo, la chica se arriesgó a comentárselo:

-Es un detalle que por lo menos valoren lo que has hecho...

-Un detalle habría sido que esa misma gente no me hubiese metido a Azkaban.

La chica asintió y la cogió de la mano mientras escuchaba a Flitwick enumerar los hechizos protectores con los que habían vuelto a levantar las defensas del castillo que destruyeron los mortífagos. A la castaña no se le escapaba que si se habían reunido unas veinte personas, probablemente la mitad la estaba mirando mal por su relación con su antigua profesora y la otra mitad estaba mirándole las piernas a la susodicha. Bellatrix mantenía el gesto aburrido ante las explicaciones y parecía que su cabeza se hallaba lejos de ahí. Al rato, Hermione le dio un apretón en la mano para llamar su atención. Al parecer, McGonagall estaba hablando de algo que la atañía:

-Como varios de los mortífagos aún siguen en paradero desconocido -explicaba la directora- y ya saben cómo debilitar los hechizos que protegían Hogwarts antes, hemos invertido mucho tiempo en crear unos nuevos para formar una barrera protectora lo más sólida posible. Ni siquiera nosotros podemos aparecernos aquí. Lo malo es que los mortífagos no se aparecen exactamente igual y no lo hemos podido probar...

Tanto la ex profesora como su antigua alumna lo entendieron. Minerva necesitaba que alguien con magia oscura probara a atravesar la barrera protectora transparente que cubría el castillo. Como era una mujer decidida que no se andaba con rodeos, decidió descararse y pedirlo abiertamente:

-Bellatrix, querida, si fueras tan amable...

Hermione tenía dudas de si su novia iba a aceptar. La mirada de diversión que vio en sus ojos disperso cualquier incógnita. Todos iban a horrorizarse al verla convertirse en la escalofriante nube de humo negro que caracterizaba a los siervos de Voldemort. Y Bellatrix jamás desperdiciaba una oportunidad para desquiciar a alguien. "Será un placer" aceptó sonriendo. Soltó la mano de Hermione y dio el paso previo a la aparición que la permitía desplazarse como una estela oscura. Todos menos su novia y la directora desplegaron un abanico de emociones que fue desde un respingo de sorpresa hasta un grito de pánico. Sintieron como la magia oscura flotaba en el ambiente. Dedicaron un micro segundo a mirar a Hermione para comprobar si ese nuevo dato la sorprendía. Al ver que no, volvieron a vigilar la sombra que rodeaba la zona en busca de vulnerabilidades. Un minuto después, Bellatrix volvió a tomar tierra.

-Enhorabuena, Minerva, ningún mortífago podrá atravesarla. Incluso a mí me costaría varios minutos abrir una grieta...

-Gracias, Bellatrix. Aceptaré cualquier consejo que se te ocurra para mejorarlo.

La duelista asintió. Si Molly Weasley ya tenía ganas de montar el follón cuando la vio transformarse, al oír el tono altivo en el que insinuaba que ella sí que podría franquear las protecciones, casi perdió la cabeza. Tras un gesto de su hija para que se tranquilizara, apretó los puños y se calló. La slytherin tomó la palabra de nuevo.

-Ninguna persona podrá atravesarla, ¿pero habéis probado con objetos?

-Sí -confirmó Flitwick- La espada de gryffindor no penetró en las defensas. Ni siquiera el veneno de un colmillo de basilisco pudo atravesarla.

-Hay magia más oscura que la de los basiliscos... -murmuró Bellatrix- ¿Os importa si...?

-Haz las pruebas que quieras -la invito McGonagall.

La bruja deslizó una mano por su muslo ofreciendo una visión que a Harry le costó un puñetazo de Ginny en el hombro. Extrajo una daga de plata con un mango en forma de serpiente y la sujetó entre sus dedos durante unos segundos. La agarró por la empuñadura y apuntó a un árbol que se hallaba al otro lado de la barrera. El arma se desplazó hacia el objetivo sin desviarse ni por un segundo al atravesar las defensas del castillo. En cuanto lo alcanzó, las hojas del árbol cayeron, el tronco se retorció mustio y las raíces desparecieron corroídas haciendo que el árbol cayera al instante. Bellatrix extendió entonces el brazo, el arma se soltó de la corteza y voló de vuelta a su mano. La atrapó ante las miradas atónitas del resto de visitantes. Se encogió de hombros y murmuró: "Ahí tenéis una fuga...".

-¿¡Qué diablos lleva eso!? -preguntó Harry resumiendo el sentimiento general.

-Veneno de un horrocrux cedido a voluntad.

-¿Cómo? -insistió Hermione.

-La sangre de unicornio o las lágrimas de un fénix son mucho más poderosas si el animal te las da voluntariamente, lo mismo ocurre con el veneno de un horrocrux.

-¿Pero cómo? ¿Qué horrocrux...?

-Nagini. Su veneno ya era mortífero de por sí, pero a mí me lo entregó para que lo utilizara para fortalecer mis armas. No creo que ni siquiera una lágrima de fénix pudiera con esto. Creo que aún guardo algún frasco... Te ayudaré a buscar la forma de solucionarlo, Minerva.

La mujer asintió y hubo unos segundos de calma tensa durante los que los congregados asimilaron la información mientras Bellatrix volvía a ocultar la daga; solo era mortífera al cortar, le gustaba sentir el riesgo de llevarla pegada al muslo. La imagen de la mascota de Voldemort siseándole a Bellatrix que le regalaba su veneno era dura de procesar. Fue Molly Weasley la primera en reaccionar:

-¿¡Pero veis como esta mujer esta mal!? Os lo llevo advirtiendo hace décadas. ¡Habla con serpientes como Voldemort y...!

-Yo también hablo con ellas y también me han llamado loco por ello -sentenció Harry- De no ser por Bellatrix, estaríamos todos muertos o en Azkaban, así que ¿podemos acabar ya con la tontería?

La directora le dio la razón e invitó al grupo a volver al castillo para enseñarles las reparaciones en el interior. En todo momento evitaron acercarse o mencionar el Bosque Prohibido: el trágico enfrentamiento entre la duelista y su Maestro seguía demasiado reciente como para revivirlo de nuevo. Durante el camino de vuelta, Bellatrix le puso una mano en el hombro a Harry y comentó:

-Esa -comenzó señalando con desprecio a Molly Weasley- me acusó de lo mismo durante un duelo que mantuvimos cuando éramos estudiantes. Invoqué un puñado de serpientes, pero me pareció excesivo y les susurré en parsel que se retiraran. Se volvió loca gritándome insultos (la mujer, las serpientes se alejaron tan tranquilas). Esa vez tampoco me dio tiempo a defenderme porque alguien lo hizo por mí.

El chico frenó indicándole a su novia con un gesto que se adelantara y miró a Bellatrix.

-Nunca nos llevamos bien pero nos respetábamos. Y por mucho que creyese firmemente que su prima era una demente, no permitía que me lo dijera nadie que no fuese él.

Harry asintió con profundad gratitud al darse cuenta de que igual que él veía a su padrino en los ojos de la duelista, ella lo veía en él.

-Siento no haber estado en la batalla del Ministerio -añadió al fin en un susurro.

El joven llevaba meses con opiniones encontradas sobre Bellatrix, pero la balanza se inclinaba a su favor tras la visión que compartió con él y en ese momento, decidió que estaba por completo de su parte. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó. La bruja oscura no esperaba el gesto y se sintió brutalmente incómoda. Su novia acudió al rescate:

-¡Qué bien! ¿Ahora sois amigos? ¿Vas a adoptar finalmente a Harry como ahijado? -bromeó.

-Ni en mil años -sentenció la duelista con un gesto de repulsión.

Harry la soltó y pensó que si seguía insistiendo un poco, tendría una nueva madrina que podría contarle historias de su querido Sirius. Aprovechó la coyuntura para preguntarle a la duelista por algunos de los encantamientos más complejos que le estaban enseñando en su formación como auror y que le costaba ejecutar. Como la magia sí era un gran interés para ella, le dio una clase práctica en medio del terreno de Hogwarts. El resto de la comitiva en seguida se giró para observar con fascinación a los dos grandes héroes de la guerra. Gracias al talento natural de "El Elegido" en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, con la ayuda de su ex profesora en seguida fue capaz de ejecutar los tres hechizos que lo tenían desesperado desde hace meses.

-¿Por qué has dejado de dar clases? -preguntó el chico maravillado- ¡Eres la mejor!

La bruja iba a responder, pero una vez más, la madre de Ron se le adelantó:

-Sí, pero nunca ha sabido invocar un_ patronus_.

-Les pasa a todos los mortífagos... -comentó Ron en tono despectivo.

Bellatrix se puso nerviosa. Todos la miraron con sorpresa y curiosidad. Hermione iba a interceder por ella cuando vio que la bruja volvía a sacar su varita. Pronunció el encantamiento -no podía hacerlo de forma no verbal, no era como si fuese un_ crucio_\- y un enorme dragón plateado apareció ante ellos. La admiración del público creció al mismo nivel que el odio de Molly Weasley, que se adelantó al castillo apretando los puños y escuchando de fondo las exclamaciones de: "¡Nadie tiene una criatura mitológica de_ patronus_!", "¡Ni siquiera el fénix de Dumbledore era tan alucinante!" y "¡Además está mucho más buena que Dumbledore!". La gente estaba casi tan asombrada como la propia bruja. Hermione se acercó a ella y le preguntó discretamente:

-¿Habías practicado?

-No -susurró ella-, ha sido un salto al vacío. Ha sido el primero de mi vida.

La chica la miró, vio la alegría en sus ojos y la abrazó con fuerza. Le preguntó con timidez qué recuerdo feliz había usado para invocarlo. Bellatrix le respondió de inmediato:

-La imagen de Rodolphus desangrándose por los cuatro costados y su cara cuando le susurré que me había costado veinte años pero iba a cumplir mi promesa de matarlo.

Hermione buscó en sus ojos alguna pista de si era verdad o le estaba tomando el pelo, pero su habitual mirada de superioridad y su sonrisa de satisfacción no dejaban entrever nada. Así que entraron al castillo y siguieron a McGonagall y Flitwick que continuaban con el tour. El edificio estaba como nuevo, habían preservado su vetusta nobleza pero actualizando parte del mobiliario y la decoración para que resultara más funcional. Habían incluido retratos y homenajes a aquellos caídos durante la batalla. Se emocionaron al volver a ver a Fred, Lupin y a tantos otros. Después, comieron en una sala especial para la ocasión. Hermione aprovechó ese rato para contar sus planes para el año siguiente a sus amigos (salvo a Ron, que se había aislado con su enfado) e informarles de que al día siguiente se iban a Australia para recuperar a sus padres. Bellatrix, incómoda con aquella comida de confraternización, solo habló con McGonagall y no tocó su plato.

Cuando terminaron, pasaron finalmente al Gran Comedor. Solo conservaba los bancos laterales que hubo durante la guerra y aún no estaban montadas las mesas. Los profesores no se ponían de acuerdo en la idea de terminar finalmente con la división entre las cuatro casas y fomentar una relación más fluida o seguir con el sistema de siempre. Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Neville y Luna debatieron sobre si eso reduciría la discriminación de los slytherins hacia los alumnos de sangre diferente o si por el contrario, les facilitaría el acoso. Quisieron creer que algo había cambiado tras la segunda guerra, pero lo mismo habían pensado sus antecesores al finalizar la primera y poco había tardado la siguiente... Hermione llevaba rato absorta en el debate cuando vio que Harry carraspeaba y señalaba hacia el fondo con un gesto disimulado. Vio que Bellatrix estaba sola, sentada en uno de los bancos laterales con expresión ausente. Por mucho que ella derrotase a Voldemort, la gente seguía teniéndole demasiado miedo y respeto como para hablarle... y tampoco es que ella hiciera nada para fomentar el diálogo. La chica se disculpó con sus amigos y se acercó a la duelista. Tenía el cuerpo girado en dirección al lugar donde solía estar la mesa de los profesores, en concreto, contemplaba la esquina donde solían sentarse ella y Snape. Decidió intentar animarla.

-Hey -la saludó Hermione con cariño- ¿Estás bien?

La bruja asintió. Su mirada parecía venir desde muy lejos, desde una época tristemente lejana. "Le echo de menos" murmuró. La gryffindor quiso entender que se refería al profesor de pociones.

-Le alegraría saber que has venido a despedirte.

-¡Qué va! Me habría echado la bronca por no comer -murmuró la bruja con una breve sonrisa.

Hermione la cogió de las manos y le acarició la cara para centrar su mirada en la suya. Notó como todos los demás, a pesar de estar alejados, monitorizaban todas sus interacciones por el rabillo del ojo. La chica decidió ignorarlos y centrarse en su novia.

-Hoy hace un año desde que te prometí que te cuidaría y aunque hemos tenido una relación intermitente, quiero seguir haciéndolo siempre. Eres la persona más inteligente, valiente, guapa, divertida y completamente loca que jamás he conocido. Me has salvado de muchos más miedos de los que eres consciente y nunca podré agradecértelo lo suficiente.

La bruja sonrió con suavidad. No entendía a qué venía aquello, pero siempre le había gustado que la alabaran; era una Black, orgullosa por naturaleza. Así que la dejó seguir. Al ver que todas las conversaciones habían cesado, la chica decidió darles algo de lo que hablar:

-Y aunque gracias al cielo no tenga nada con qué compararlo, apostaría mi vida e incluso mi historial académico a que nadie en toda la comunidad mágica es tan increíble en la cama como tú, eres la mejor duelista del mundo en todos los campos.

"Tú eres la bruja más brillante, así que tendrás razón...", comentó Bellatrix, "Además, todos mis amantes comparten tu opinión". Hermione se rió. Sabía que aquel comentario no iba dirigido a ella sino a hacer rabiar a Ron y a su madre que blasfemaban en voz alta y a demacrar a todos los demás con el exceso de información. La chica retomó la seriedad y continuó:

-Me has enseñado a hacer magia en todos los sentidos y quiero seguir despertando a tu lado y escuchar tus gruñidos de protesta durante el resto de mis días. Así que, Bellatrix Black -le dijo con tono solemne mientras extraía un pequeño estuche de terciopelo de un bolsillo oculto en el pliegue de su falda- ¿te casarás conmigo?

El anillo consistía en una serpiente enroscada de plata oscura con dos diamantes negros por ojos. La bruja la miro a ella y a la joya con la boca abierta sin saber cómo reaccionar. Al rato sacudió la cabeza y pareció dispuesta a decir algo que la chica intuyó. La frenó con voz tranquila pero firme:

-Como se te ocurra intentar disuadirme alegando tu estado mental o los veinte años que nos separan, te juro que te mato. Llevo viviendo peligros y dramas toda mi vida; si los dejara de repente probablemente entraría en coma por aburrimiento, así que te necesito. Además, como te niegues, le cuento a Narcissa que fuiste a un restaurante muggle en vaqueros y dejo que te mate ella por humillar así vuestro apellido.

La duelista la miró horrorizada sabiendo que eso sería exactamente lo que haría su hermana. Así que no tuvo excusas.

-Sí... ¡Sí, claro que sí! -exclamó ilusionada mientras Hermione le colocaba el anillo y observaba como brillaba en su mano- Te quiero.

Hermione fue consciente de que era la primera vez que le decía "te quiero" y eso se sumó a los intensos nervios que llevaba minutos experimentando.

-Sé que no es el típico anillo de pedida, pero creí que te gustaría...

-Es lo más bonito que he tenido nunca -sentenció la bruja sin dejar de mirarlo- Pero siento que debería darte algo yo también... No quiero que tengas que ser tu el hombre de la relación.

-¿Quieres ser tú el hombre? -rió la chica.

-No con estas tetas, preciosa -comentó distraída.

"Esto valdrá" murmuró quitándose el anillo de oro con el escudo de la familia Black que siempre lucía con orgullo. Se lo puso a la chica que comentó azorada: "¿Estás segura? ¿No se retorcerán tus padres en sus tumbas?". La duelista se rió casi con crueldad. "Ya me aseguré de que esos dos no tuvieran tumba en la que descansar...". Y añadió volviendo al anillo: "Te lo presto hasta que encontremos otro que te guste más". No le dio tiempo a responder porque la slytherin la besó como si no hubiese veinte personas mirándolas. En cuanto rozó sus labios, la chica volvió a sentir la magia chispear por todo su cuerpo como si fuese la primera vez y supo que aquella sensación no desaparecería nunca.

Harry había intuido el primero lo que pretendía su amiga y estaba sujetando a Ron mientras la directora hacia lo mismo con su madre para evitar que estropearan el momento. Sin embargo, parecía que en cualquier momento se iban a liberar y a salir corriendo hacia Hermione gritándole "¿¡Qué haces, loca!?".

La pareja permanecía ajena a aquella disputa. Bellatrix se separó de la joven sin soltarla y le preguntó:

-No me lo has pedido solo porque estaba triste, ¿verdad?

-¡Claro que no, tonta! Me hacía ilusión pedírtelo en Hogwarts porque yo amo este lugar y me da pena que nunca hayas tenido recuerdos felices aquí... Así al menos tienes uno.

-¡Oh, tengo más de uno! -exclamó la slytherin- Está el de cuanto dejaste de ser virgen en mi cama, el de cuando lo hicimos en la tuya, el de cuando repetimos en la mesa de mi despacho...

La chica se sonrojó violentamente y murmuró avergonzada: "Eso último nunca pasó, Bella".

-¿No? -preguntó la duelista sorprendida- ¿No he cumplido mi fantasía erótica de aprovecharme de una alumna en mi despacho? ¡Entonces tenemos que arreglarlo!

En el momento en que Molly Weasley se lanzaba corriendo hacia ellas, Bellatrix le dirigió una sonrisa burlona, abrazó a su prometida y ambas desparecieron en una nube de humo negro que se alejó a toda velocidad.

Cuando Hermione volvió a abrir los ojos, estaba en el antiguo despacho de su profesora de Defensa. Tenía el corazón acelerado por la emoción de los últimos acontecimientos y la inundaba la sensación de la magia oscura de Bellatrix recorriendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo. La bruja aprovechó su bloqueo para quitarse la capa y sentarse sobre su escritorio con mirada severa. Con un par de hechizos, bloqueó la puerta e insonorizó la sala.

-Así que solo ha sacado un "Supera las expectativas" en el examen final de mi asignatura, ¿eh, Granger? -comentó con frialdad.

La chica estaba más que dispuesta a aceptar el papel.

-Así es, profesora, lo siento mucho. Pero estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que sea por subir a un "Extraordinario"...

-Desnúdate -ordenó Bellatrix mientras apartaba a un lado su varita y su daga.

La chica, que se sentía extrañamente nerviosa bajo el rostro impasible de su ex profesora, se quitó la capa dejándola a un lado y deslizó lentamente el vestido por su cuerpo intentando hacerlo despacio y ofrecer un espectáculo digno. Le dio la espalda pero giró el rostro para no romper el contacto visual. Cuando la prenda cayó finalmente al suelo, se acarició la espalda hasta llegar al cierre del sujetador. Lo soltó y se giró lentamente cubriéndose los pechos con un brazo. Por mucho que la duelista se contuviera, era evidente que esta disfrutando y que le costaba respirar con normalidad. La chica bajó el brazo hasta la cintura permitiéndole ver su cuerpo desnudo únicamente con las bragas granate y los botines de tacón. No sabía si tenía que seguir o Bellatrix preferiría ocuparse del asunto ella misma. Fue lo segundo.

-Ven aquí -ordenó con voz ronca.

La gryffindor se acercó con timidez al escritorio donde la bruja seguía sentada. Despacio, con una mano, le arañó el cuello sin llegar a provocarle sangre pero sí escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. Siguió arrastrando sus uñas por sus clavículas. La chica miraba al suelo con gesto de contrición. Finalmente, la duelista le estrujó ambos pechos arañando su contorno y pellizcando sus pezones que se endurecieron por completo en escasos segundos. Dedicó un rato a disfrutar con aquello, como si realmente fuese una profesora humillando a su alumna. La chica sentía las bragas tan mojadas que le daba vergüenza.

-No tienes mal cuerpo para ser una estudiante tan mediocre -comentó la morena bajando una mano para comprobar el estado de la prenda interior de la chica.

Hermione estaba profundamente excitada. Había fantaseado con aquel escenario desde que la profesora empezó a darles clase tres años atrás. ¡La de tutorías que había tenido con ella y lo que le había costado centrarse!

-Estás empapada... No deberías estar disfrutando con esto, Granger. No sé quién va a querer contratarte, a no ser que necesiten putas en el Ministerio...

-Para eso ya tienen a Harry y a Ron, Madame Black -comentó la chica para provocarla.

A Bellatrix le supuso un esfuerzo titánico no reírse ante aquello.

-¡Claro! Por eso eres tan amiga suya, ¿verdad? -preguntó agarrándola con fuerza por la barbilla.

La chica bajó los ojos al suelo fingiendo timidez.

-Venga -ordenó Bellatrix obligándola a inclinarse sobre la mesa- Dale mejor uso a tu lengua y demuéstrame cuánto deseas que te suba la nota.

Hermione no necesitó más. Le levantó el vestido, le quitó las bragas (que tampoco estaban precisamente secas...) y hundió la cabeza empezando a succionar. La bruja se quitó el vestido y cruzó las piernas sobre sus hombros para obligarla a profundizar más. La castaña le sujetó el culo clavándole las uñas alentada por los gemidos que no era capaz de reprimir. Lamió sus capas e introdujo la lengua lo más profundo que pudo, metiéndola y sacándola sin pausa.

-Joder, Granger... eres una alumna... muy mala... -jadeó- Joder, sí... ¡Justo ahí, más fuerte!

La chica continuó el tratamiento siguiendo sus pautas y movió una mano para jugar con el clítoris de la bruja que también requería atención. "Me voy a correr" la avisó la ex profesora gimiendo con fuerza. "En eso confío, Madame Black" jadeó Hermione parando durante un segundo para continuar al siguiente. Bellatrix cumplió su promesa y tuvo un potente orgasmo tumbada sobre su escritorio con su alumna atrapada entre sus piernas. Intentó recuperar la respiración y jadeó sin soltar a la chica: "Límpiame bien por si alguien más quiere subir nota". Su novia ni la escuchó, estaba demasiado ocupada disfrutando de su sabor favorito. Cuando terminó, la obligó a trepar a la mesa y a tumbarse sobre ella. Le devolvió el favor y, una vez más, Hermione se corrió bastante antes de lo que hubiera deseado. Pero el éxtasis seguía siendo el mismo, la euforia no parecía cesar nunca.

Pasaron unos minutos desnudas, abrazadas y tumbadas en el escritorio de la bruja oscura. Cuando esta recuperó el aliento, comentó:

-Puedo hacerlo de verdad. Aunque de los exámenes finales se encarga el Ministerio, puedo hacer que te suban a "Extraordinario".

Hermione era totalmente contraria a hacer trampas y hacía ya unos meses que sus calificaciones no le importaban lo más mínimo. "No", respondió, "No me lo merezco, creo que tendré que seguir haciéndole favores, Madame Black". La bruja soltó una carcajada y estuvo completamente de acuerdo. Pasaron un rato sin moverse, entrelazando los dedos y contemplando sus respectivos anillos. Bellatrix seguía sin creerse que algo tan bonito le estuviese pasando a ella.

-Vamos a tener que volver antes de que venga alguien a comprobar que no te he asesinado -murmuró la duelista incorporándose y recuperando su ropa.

Hermione se levantó a regañadientes. Se vistió y Bellatrix le arregló el pelo, el suyo propio hacia tiempo que lo había dado por perdido (no así su hermana que amenazaba con volver a convertirla en su muñeca). Volvieron al Gran Comedor donde algunos de los invitados ya empezaban a despedirse. Los Weasley se habían marchado hacia tiempo completamente indignados. Harry felicitó a Hermione y la abrazó; recibió una mirada de Bellatrix como advertencia de que ella ya había tenido bastantes abrazos. McGonagall también les deseó suerte y les recordó que Hogwarts siempre sería su hogar. Bellatrix tuvo la elegancia de ahorrarse el comentario irónico. Cuando la chica se hubo despedido de todos, salieron para caminar hacia las verjas y poder aparecerse. Bellatrix la frenó.

-Hermione, hay algo que tengo que hacer. Necesito despedirme... -la informó con cierto nerviosismo en la voz.

-¿Despedirte...? -preguntó la chica confundida.

-De Él -susurró señalando el Bosque Prohibido con la mirada.

-Ah... Claro, te acompaño -aseguró cogiéndola de la mano.

La gryffindor sintió que, de alguna forma, aquello ayudaría a su novia a cerrar definitivamente el capítulo de su vida con Voldemort.

Conforme se acercaban, la atmósfera se volvía más pesada, más cargada, como si recordara la explosión de magia oscura que había vivido hacía pocos meses. De hecho, incluso en la lejanía se veían los tocones carbonizados de los árboles que se alzaban en el perímetro de aquel último combate. Bellatrix seguía amando el bosque y a sus criaturas, pero daba gracias de conocer otras entradas independientes de la de Hogwarts porque no se había atrevido a volver a acercase ahí. Cuando llegaron, Hermione vio que el ligero temblor desaparecía y la determinación ocupaba sus ojos. Entendió que era algo que necesitaba hacer sola.

-Te dejo despedirte, ¿vale? -susurró alejándose unos metros y dando la espalda a la escena.

La bruja asintió y le dio las gracias. Entró al claro que se había formado y escuchó cómo las cenizas crujían bajo sus botas. Observó el aire como si esperara encontrar aún partículas de su Señor flotando en el ambiente. Pero no estaba ahí. Había muerto, ella lo había matado. Tenía grabada a fuego aquella última mirada de sorpresa en sus ojos. También el sentimiento de satisfacción y la casi certeza de que ella también iba a morir. Recordaba lo fácil que había sido ejecutar el hechizo duplicador y dejar que la prueba resbalase de su mano y la tierra la ocultara. El bosque era parte de su alma como lo había sido Voldemort y supo que había guardado su secreto y estaba dispuesto a devolverle lo que le pertenecía. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa involuntaria tras el _accio_ no verbal.

-Adiós, Tom -murmuró- Te recordaré siempre.

Se giró y vio que que Hermione la miraba con cariño. Se acercó a ella, la besó y le pasó un brazo por la espalda. Caminaron en silencio hasta la salida del colegio. Dedicó un último pensamiento a su fallecido Maestro: "Sabías que podía dominar el mundo sin ti...". Abrazó a su prometida y sonrió de nuevo mientras acariciaba la varita de sauco oculta en su manga.

La más respetada, la más temida. La bruja más poderosa del mundo mágico.

**FIN**


End file.
